


Tiny Minstrels

by AntlersandFangs, Celtic_Lass



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aaaand now there is angst, Cups, Dad Maglor, Elros and Elrond are no longer children, Elves are easily entertained, Elves are very auditory, F/M, Gen, Introducing elves to Sex-Ed, Language Barrier, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Teach a elf dad jokes... well you get dad jokes., They are sweet idiots, This was supposed to be just for fun., Whelp there goes canon, applies to at least one pairing, as story progresses, explicit chapters are named, extremely and unapologetically self indulgent, modern 'magic', musical weapons, shenanigans esnsue, the kinslayers, then resident despair popped its head in like, ’hey!... whatcha doin’?”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 180,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlersandFangs/pseuds/AntlersandFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Lass/pseuds/Celtic_Lass
Summary: A pair of friends step into another world on their way home from music class. Everyone is very tall, and has very pointy swords. And ears.“I told you! I told you, don’t step in fairy circles! And what did you do? YOU stepped in a fairy circle and now look!” They gestured angrily at the unfamiliar surroundings. They were definitely no longer in the woods behind the school.Sera made a full circle taking in the wide expanse of plains. You could see for miles… and there was nothing… but grass. “Huh…”
Relationships: Elros Tar-Minyatur/Original Female Character(s), Maedhros/Original Non Binary Character
Comments: 1024
Kudos: 884
Collections: Favourite Fanfictions





	1. Weaponized Instruments

Alder grabbed her arm and shook it angrily. Their face was pale enough for their freckles to stand out sharply and their black eyes were wide and panicked. “I told you! I told you, don’t step in fairy circles! And what did you do? YOU stepped in a fairy circle and now look!” They gestured angrily at the unfamiliar surroundings. They were definitely no longer in the woods behind the school.

Sera made a full circle taking in the wide expanse of plains. You could see for miles… and there was nothing… but grass. “Huh…”

“Huh? Huh? We get transported to an unknown realm and you say, ‘huh’.” Alder muttered and then kicked the grass. “Just… don’t eat anything anything pretty tries to give you. I don’t wanna be stuck here for a hundred years.” 

Alder had been adamant about the existence of faeries and fae and unseelie and seelie fae. When Sera had seen the clover growing in a perfect circle she had thought it was a perfect opportunity to tease her friend and maybe, hopefully, get them to stop talking about it. That… had not gone well. “Check your phone.” She said as she pulled out her own phone. Nothing…. no bars… twenty percent battery…  _ okay...stay calm freak out after _ … “Huh.”

Alder complied, their mouth twisting into an unhappy line. “No signal.” they swiped their thumb across the screen a few times before letting out a wailing noise. “I didn’t finish downloading In This Moment’s new album!” They slumped. “No signal, different realm… no shelter in eyesight… using the whistle might bring the wrong attention…”

Sera unslung her back pack straps and unzipped one of the pockets… “I have granola bars and two bottles of water.”

Alder dropped to the ground and began rummaging through their pack. “I have three days of freeze dried rations, day and a half if we share, and… two weeks worth of water purifying tablets, a half empty water thermos, and… half a bag of doritos.”

“Okay… so three days… minimal rations between us.” 

“We need to find water, or we’re bust after a day.” Alder carefully packed their back back up and looked up at her with a mournful expression.“I don’t even have my knife with me.”

Sera scrunched her nose in thought. “So, running theory right now is… inter dimensional travel? Wow, never thought I’d be seriously thinking that in my life.”

“Running theory right now is you dragged us into a fairy court and I will literally murder you if you give anybody here our full names.” Alder grumbled as they stood, hitched their bag over their shoulder, tucked their flute case under their arm, and then turned in a circle. “Uh.... West?”

Sera looked around, “Likely once the sun goes down we’ll see lights from the nearest city or road.”

Alder gave her a scathing look but began stomping off in a… probably a westward direction. “Follow the lights, she says in a literal fairy realm. I am so, so gonna end up eaten by a kelpie.” 

Sera rolled her eyes and slung her backpack back on her shoulder, grabbing her violin case. No way was she leaving it… they only had one more payment on it. “You don’t know that yet… optimism.” 

“Optimistically, I have less than a day to find us a source of water, and hope modern science will break any fae enchantments on it.” Alder said in an overly chipper tone of voice. 

“Or… it could rain?”

Alder paused and looked up at the sky. “Not today… lemme know if you feel the wind shift though. Rain would be nice. Will smudge my makeup, but hey, free water.” 

Sera sighed. “I was being facetious.” 

Alder gave her a smile. “Yeah. Thanks. Seriously though, don’t trust anything pretty. Please.” 

Sera gave a mock salute, “Got it… pretty equals… um bad fairies?”

“Yes.”

Sera just shook her head and followed her friend, deciding it was probably best not to point out that she was trying to get Alder to see how crazy that sounded.

  
  


Alder was. Done. They were Done with this. Their feet hurt, they were thirsty, the sun was going down and they  _ still hadn’t found water. _ And Sera was still somehow not convinced that they might possibly be in danger of the fae even after being pulled to another world after stepping in a fairy circle. 

Sera suddenly gasped. “Look! A shadow!”

Alder looked in the direction she was pointing, and sure enough, there was a smudge on the horizon. “Well… where there are trees, there is water…”

“Where there are trees there is also shelter.” Sera grinned and adjusted the strap on her shoulder. “Also, I can probably find edible plants.” 

They headed for them, but the plains played tricks with the distance, and it was well, well into the night by the time they passed the first scraggly little tree. Alder’s feet hurt, and they had taken Sera’s violin case from her so their arms hurt too, but Sera was tired and needed her hands for if she found anything edible to stretch their rations. 

It was really too dark to keep going, especially when the trees started to block out the moonlight. Alder didn’t want to run down the battery on their flashlight if they could help it, so they paused under a tree with huge, swooping branches. Three of them formed a little hollow, perfect for two twelve year old kids to curl up in off the ground. “How’s that look?” They pointed up at the natural nest. 

Sera nodded and looked around pulling a few fallen branches over to block the opening, before unzipping her bag and pulling out her hideous puke green sweater. She pulled it on and stuck her tongue out when Alder wrinkled their nose at it. They were tired, and it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, curled up together under the tree for warmth.

Alder blinked blearily. Why were they awake? They had been dreaming of- A shout. A man? Men. Shouting. They quickly clamped a hand over Sera’s mouth and shook her awake, pressing a finger to their own mouth when her eyes snapped open.

Sera blinked and then frowned at the shouts… shaking off the hand and moving to peek through the branches. “I don’t know that language.” She mouthed, 

Alder cocked their head. It… sounded familiar… brought the sense memory of popcorn and not enough deodorant… but they couldn’t place it. They shrugged and readied their safety whistle.

But the shouts were coming closer… and they could hear brush being disturbed… someone… nope, people running. 

People… no, kids. A pair of kids, running, and adults chasing them. That was not okay. Alder lunged out of the nest and grabbed the kid’s arms as they raced past, yanking them sideways and through the branches. They put their finger to their lips as the pair stared at them with wide eyes. 

They looked almost identical, gray eyes, black hair, and… were those rope burns on their wrists? Both of them looked like they might have been crying, and couldn’t have been more than four or five. Alder gritted their teeth and quietly moved to peer out the branches, their safety whistle ready. They really, really wished they had their knife with them. 

Sera pulled both the kids behind her and grabbed a heavy looking rock from the side of the opening. Good idea. Alder reached around and found a smaller one, still peering out at the figures drawing closer. 

Oh... They were… big… with swords. Big swords. Swords and armor. And shouting. And the kids were scared. Alder felt their hands shaking as one of them, a big one with dark hair paused, then turned slowly, as if listening to something. 

One of the kids was wheezing a little with his breathing. Oh no. Could the man hear that? They turned and pressed their finger urgently to their lips at the kid, who covered his mouth with both hands, but still was panting. They turned back to look out, and… oh on. The giant man was coming closer, his head cocked and he could definitely hear them. 

Well… if his hearing was so good… The whistle was really, really going to hurt. Alder turned and mimed putting their hands over their ears and Sera nodded quickly and put her hands over her ears, nudging the kids to do the same. 

Alder waited until the man had slowly, very slowly made his way to their nest, then crouched and pushed aside one of the branches before blowing as hard as they could on the whistle, ignoring the pain in their own ears at the loud, piercing sound. But, as badly as it hurt them, it obviously hurt the giant guy more. He let out a loud cry and fell back, clutching at his ears and dropping the sword. Alder kept blowing the whistle and hauled back and threw the rock. It missed, but then Sera was bursting out of the nest and swinging her own rock with both hands, knocking the guy over.

Crap. Alder could hear the others coming, drawn by the whistle, and did the only thing they could think of. “Sera, there’s rope in my bag, tie him up. I got the whistle and- and-” She tentatively looked at the groggy looking giant sprawled on the ground and dashed forward and grabbed one of his daggers from his belt. “I got a whistle and a knife.” 

Sera grabbed the bag and pulled out the paracord rope, wrapping it several times around the giant’s wrist then neck before going back down to his wrists and tying it off. 

Alder blinked at their quiet friend. “That’s… really good…”

Sera shrugged. “I… saw it in a book… if they struggle, it chokes them so they stop.” She looked up and glared back at the woods as she pulled the sword from the guy’s belt with a grunt. “Dang, this is heavy.”

“Awesome. Maybe stick with the knife so you can swing it, there should be one in his boot. Bad guys always have knives in their boots.” 

“Yes because he’s obviously a typical- hey, looky there! There is…” Sera giggled half hysterically as she pulled it out of the sheath.

“He was chasing kids… of course he does.” Alder saw the giant blinking, blood on the side of his face, and held up their whistle and knife threateningly. “Not. A. Muscle.” they looked back at the kids, and then at Sera helplessly as shouts drew closer. “Do you think he’s important enough to… threaten?” 

The giant said something in an odd language, and Alder frowned at him. It sounded… really familiar. “I don’t understand you. You speak English? I have like… half a year in spanish. Uh… habla espanol?” 

The giant frowned at them and his eyes darted between them and Sera, then to the kids who were peeking out of the hollow.

“More importantly, do they speak spanish?” Sera said shakily, pointing with her knife at a couple of giant guys with really big swords coming towards them. 

Alder desperately pointed their own knife at the giant on the ground. “Stop!”

“Daro!” The giant shouted and moved his head slightly back as Alder brought the dagger closer towards his neck. But the men advancing stopped in their tracks. 

“Okay, good, that’s great.” Alder fretted. “Do any of you speak english? Or passable spanish? I might even know a few bits of korean if you talk slow.” None of them did more than blink and glance between the giant on the ground and their knife. 

Sera leaned over and mock whispered. “I’m going out on a limb here and say they, no habla espanol.”

“Very helpful. Um…” Alder glanced around before making up their mind. “Get the kids, and our stuff… I’m… gonna figure out how to get giant kidnapping badguy here to… taking him hostage seems like a very desperate, bad idea but it’s all I've got…” 

Sera didn’t move… “Uh… maybe we figure out what to do about wannabe redhead Goliath first?”

Alder kept their knife pointed at their… hostage, and carefully turned their head there to where Sera was looking. Holy. Crap. That was… a very tall redhead. A very, very, very tall, angry looking redhead… with one hand… and… and… pointing a sword at them. “Oh no.” 

He said something sharply, his eyes intense and furious. 

“I have no idea what you said, but you have a bigger pointy than my pointy.” Alder said faintly. “So I’m going to assume you want me to put it down.” 

“Wow… genius.” Sera muttered, slowly raising her hands. 

Alder carefully bent their knees, slowly, very slowly, acting like they were going to drop the dagger. “So. I’m going to blow the whistle again, you grab little kid on the left, I’ll grab the one on the right, and we’re gonna sprint. Because I am mildly terrified.” 

Sera gave a mildly hysterical laugh. “Hello, Saint Peter, I was killed by medieval giants with pointy ears… hysterical, I know.”

“I told you. Fairy circles.” Alder said, then lifted the whistle to their mouth and blew as hard as they could. Once again, the giants cried out and stumbled back, and Alder twisted and lunged for the kid, grabbing him around the waist, and oh, genius child already had their pack on his little shoulder and their flute case under his arm. Sera was right beside them with the other one, but they barely made it a few yards before something snagged Alder’s ankle and they tumbled forward. They curled around the smaller kid to keep him from being hurt, and struck out blindly with the dagger behind them. 

“Get off!” 

“Daro, Hèn!”

Alder felt their hands shaking as they scrambled back on the forest floor, dragging the kid with them and pointing the dagger at the, oh crap, really, really big angry guy. “I don’t understand you! Just leave us alone! I want to go home!” 

The guy glared down at the dagger and took a step forward, only to be pelted in the shoulder by a rock. He whirled and Sera was winding up with another rock, the other kid holding her stuff as she threw with all of her t-ball skill, nailing the giant in the collarbone. Alder skidded backwards a little more, trying to scramble to their feet.

The giant growled and started towards Sera, who’s eyes widened. “Ahh crap! Run!”

Sera did, the kid in tow, but the giant’s legs were longer, and he still had a sword, and- Alder thought frantically, then turned and yanked their flute case open. “Hey! Goliath!” They held up the flute next to the whistle, trying not to let their hands shake. “Think the whistle hurts, how bad do you think the big one will?” 

The giant paused his advance and his eyes narrowed on her flute… Sera’s eyes widened and she scrambled to unlatch her violin case, “you are either insane or genius.” She pulled out the violin and ran the bow over the highest, hardest note in a short burst and the giant flinched.

“Probably insane.” Alder took a careful step sideways towards Sera, holding the flute out threateningly. “But it’s working.” 

The giant looked between them before sighing and pointing at the kids, then to himself, then at them, then to the forest behind them. Give him the kids and they could go. 

“Yeah, no, not happening.” Alder shook their head. 

The dark haired giant that had been tied up before slowly approached from behind the red head, speaking quietly, halting when Sera made her violin screech warningly. The redhead said something back, and it sounded so, so familiar… and then the dark haired one said something, but within it was… ‘Maedhros’.

“Oh. Fuck.” The word felt awkward and forbidden, but it was the only one that fit when faced with a nine foot tall, one handed, pointy eared, redhead with…

“M-maglor?” They hazarded a guess. The dark haired one’s eyes snapped to them and… oh no.

“Why do I get the feeling this is worse than faerie rings?” Sera whispered nervously.

“Maedhros and Maglor?” Alder pointed between them with their flute, hoping, really hoping they weren’t right. 

The dark haired one nodded slowly and Alder’s stomach flipped. Dark haired twins… Maglor… They carefully put their flute back in it’s case. “Sera… we are going to be very, very well behaved and put away our instruments and give Maglor back his daggers.”

Sera’s mouth opened and closed a few times before she gave a high pitched, hysterical giggle. “I take it back, you are insane.”

“Sera… these are…” How to explain? “These are the kinslayers, and we really, really don’t want them angry enough to actually… take the daggers by force. They’ve been really gentle with us so far.” Alder shut the case with one hand, then set the dagger on the ground, and after a second of hesitation the whistle as well, and backed up, keeping their other hand on the kid, either… Elrond or Elros… 

“‘Gentle’ is not the word I would use, Alder.” Her friend hissed.

“Sera… believe me, they’ve been gentle.” Alder swallowed and gave the suspiciously watching giants a nervous smile. “Please?” 

Sera looked between the two sons of Feanor and then down at the twin next to her. “But-”

“Sera, they’re going to take the twins no matter what. I… I’d rather be in one piece and maybe go with them if I can.” 

Sera’s eyes widened. “Go- what about the whole ‘don’t trust anything pretty’ rule?!” 

“These are way, way worse than faeries. They’re elves. And… don’t trust them.” Alder hesitated. “Maybe the dark haired one after a while, he’s supposed to be good natured. Plays the harp.”

“Well a harp, sign him up to be a-hey!” Sera’s sarcastic words were cut off by another elf that had somehow gotten behind them and had pinned her arms down while another took the dagger and Violin. 

“Don’t break it!” Alder yelled when the elf snatched the violin from her. They pointed at the protective case desperately. “Don’t break it, please! It means a lot to her!” 

Sera was thrashing but couldn’t break the grasp of the elf that held her. 

What was the word, what was the word? “ _An ngell nin,_ Daro” Alder pointed at the violin and then to the case. “Sera, it’s mostly likely going to be okay.” 

“Comforting.” Sera huffed sarcastically but settled down and was now glaring at the giants.

Alder felt a heavy hand on their shoulder and looked up to see Maglor looking down at them in puzzlement. “Please, don’t break it, she only has one payment left on it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alder's flute playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E5EetxW-p4  
> Sera's violin playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiWsDDW48Is

By some miracle they didn’t break the violin… they didn’t, however give it back. At least the kids weren’t tied up, though that had been quite the argument between the redhead and the dark haired one. Through it all, Alder had just… sat there, holding a kid under each arm and looking terrified and… a little awed. 

Sera was, however, unceremoniously tied up… it was probably her own fault, but come on they were chasing kids… and had swords. Anyone would have freaked out. 

“Should have listened to me.” Alder said quietly, still hugging the kids tightly. “Don’t step in fairy circles, don’t trust the pretty ones, and don’t make the kinslayers irritated.” 

“In my defense I was following your rules… you just had to have a sudden change of heart.” Her voice came out a hysterical laugh… okay, she’d admit it she was terrified.

“Not a change of heart, just a sudden realization exactly how… in trouble we are.” Alder said nervously, pulling the kids tighter to themself as a giant walked too close. “They’re speaking Sindarin, I only know… like ten words in it. Less in Quenya.” 

The redhead looked at them sharply. “Quenya?”

Alder held up her thumb and forefinger the tiniest space apart. “Not much at all.” 

“Yay! Soo recap we are stuck in a world… possibly a twisted faerie land, and we can’t speak with the pointy ear inhabitants? Joy.”

“Middle earth. Remember the lord of the rings movies I forced you to watch?” Alder gave her an uneasy smile and put a hand on each of the kids’ heads, who looked up at them uncertainly. “One of these is Elrond, the other his brother Elros. Elrond and Elros, who were raised by the kinslayer, Maglor.” 

Sera looked down at the kids and then back up at them like they were crazy… “uh soo… where’s the film crew?”

Alder closed their eyes and gave a strained smile. “Sera, I’m being deadly serious, also, this happened way, way before the movies.” 

The dark haired giant walked over towards them and crouched in front of Alder, saying something in that language. Alder’s brow furrowed and their lips moved, before they shrugged. “Sorry, I got nothing.” 

The dark haired giant frowned, then pointed at himself.

“ Maglor Kanafinwë Makalaurë .” Alder said hesitantly. The dark haired man’s eyes widened in shock, and then Alder pointed at the redheaded giant. “ Maedhros Nelyafinwë Maitimo Russandol .” They pointed between the two. “ Feanor’ion .” 

The redhead also startled, then glared and oh God, that was very, very terrifying. He said something and it sounded threatening, and Alder paled before blurting out a few words Sera didn’t recognize. “ Im teli min sídh !” 

The dark haired one frowned and turned his head to look at her before pointing… and his voice sounded questioning. “ A ti?”

“That’s my friend… uh  Mellon , Sera. Uh… Sera  mellon nin ?” Alder let out a breathless laugh that was almost a gasp of panic. “I can’t speak Sindarin! I’m just a kid, a- a-  hên .” 

The dark headed one sighed heavily and turned to the redhead, speaking in a resigned tone with a shrug. The redhead picked up Alder’s flute case and waved it with a decidedly unimpressed expression. Alder sat up. ”It’s not a weapon!”

The pair looked at them and they nodded frantically. “It’s an instrument, uh…” Their brow furrowed before they reached for the case, holding their hands palms up. “ An ngell nin .”

The redhead scoffed and shook his head, but the dark haired one tilted his head curiously. Alder pointed at him and then mimed playing a harp. “Makalaure.” Then pointed at the flute case, and then themselves. “Flute player.  An ngell nin ?”

The dark haired one considered them before saying something to the redhead, who grumbled but handed the case over, then crossed his arms with a dark expression. The dark haired one held the case out to Alder, but said something in a warning tone. Alder nodded, then eased back from the twins, carefully opening the case and adjusting the flute before wetting their lips and beginning to softly play Claire de Lune, the song they had been learning to play together for their next recital. 

Alder played through the song, and Sera could see all of the giants, and the two kids, seemed enraptured by the music. Very, very auditory, these ‘elves’. Alder’s hands were shaking, but they lifted their chin and pointed at the violin case, and then at her. “Violin player.” 

The dark haired one considered before barking something to the elf behind her, and she flinched when she felt hands tug at the ropes on her arms. The redhead threw his hand up, but did nothing more than grumble and glare as the dark haired one held out her violin case to her as soon as her arms were free. “ Ganno .”

“Elves love music.” Alder said softly.

“Oh, lucky us.” Sera snarked as she carefully checked over her violin before raising it to her chin. She inhaled deeply and began to play their well practiced song. After a few notes, Alder joined back in with the flute and they played through their duet together. Again, all of the elves seemed attentive and pleased. The dark haired one looked delighted, but the redhead still looked like he’d rather kill them and be done with it, so Sera launched into River Flows In You, one of her favorites, but most importantly a very relaxing melody. Alder didn’t know it as well as she did, but still joined in on the chorus where they could. 

The dark haired one’s eyes were closed by the end of the song, his head tilted back as if basking in the sound, and even the redhead looked… softer. The twins had fallen asleep with their heads in Alder’s lap. The dark haired one’s eyes fluttered open when the music stopped and he blinked before grabbing Alder’s safety whistle and holding it up in question. Alder shook their head and set their flute into its case before covering their ears with their hands and making a pained face, then pointing at the whistle. Then they rested their hands on the twins’ heads protectively. Sera scooted closer to them while she could. 

The dark haired one nodded as if satisfied and slipped the whistle into his pocket.  “Ci innas adturn na men.” 

The redhead straightened his shoulders and growled, gesturing at them irritably as he snapped something. 

“Ti daedel.” The dark one said mildly.  “Ti hên.”

Alder glanced between the two before speaking carefully. “Uh… can we stay with the twins?” They pointed to themself, then her, then the twins. Sera scooted closer so she was next to them and Alder leaned against her and kept their hands on the twins. “ Heb ?”

The dark one looked pensive before nodding and pointing to himself. “ Naun Maglor.” He then pointed at Alder. “ Eneth ci?”

“ Eneth nin Alder.” They looked… relieved as they pointed to her. “ Mellon nin Sera.” 

Okay, so Mellon meant friend… that she knew thanks to the whole door riddle conundrum from the movie. And names so the dark haired one was called Maglor… it was somehow not any more comforting to know the giant’s name… nope, still a giant with pointed ears. 

“Maedhros.” Maglor said clearly, pointing at the redhead who looked a second from sneering.

Alder nodded and closed their eyes, bowing their head over the twins in exhaustion. Sera could see some scrapes on the back of their neck from when they had been tripped. She carefully reached out and moved the collar of her friend’s jacket to look at them. They didn’t look bad, but they were very dirty. Sera bit her lip before looking at the… Maglor, who seemed the nicer of the two. “Can… I have some water?” She pointed at the scrapes hesitantly. 

Maglor leaned forward, pausing when Alder flinched, then looked at Alder’s neck and made a quiet noise in his throat before holding out a hand to one of the other elves.  “Nen.”

The elf handed him something that looked like a water skin from an old timey movie, one of the medieval ones with dragons and fake plastic ears that Alder liked. She felt very… watched as she cleaned her friend’s neck and then handed it back to him with a quiet ‘thank you’, ‘le hanna’. It was one of the phrases from the movie. Alder said… behave and don’t trust them. 

Alder looked halfway to collapsing, and Sera empathised. She was tired, and scared, and the adrenaline was wearing off and… There were still giant elves with very big swords. Maglor said something and the elves began moving. He bent to pick up one of the twins, and Alder made a hissing noise and hunched over them possessively. 

Maglor paused and arched an eyebrow at them and Alder winced and slowly moved back, raising their hands in surrender. Maglor made a pleased sound in his throat and picked up one of the boys. Maedhros sighed as if he was suffering something horrible and picked up the other one, though his movements were gentle.

Alder scrambled to their feet, grabbing up their flute case and their bag and following closely behind Maedhros. Sera grabbed her things and followed Maglor, unwilling to let the kid out of her sight after… after all she had done to try and protect the kid, however unsuccessfully. 

They walked a little ways before she spotted horses… and a whole lot more elves… an army to be exact and they looked… oh s-ugared h-oney i-ce t-ea they had wounded people-elves in carts behind them. Sera looked around, feeling very, very small and… vulnerable in the midst of the army of giants and the blood and…

“Alder!” She hissed, seeing her friend list towards one of the wounded. 

“He needs help.” Alder sounded dazed. 

“Yeah, pretty sure they have doctors.” Sera snagged their elbow in an attempt to steer them back. “Keep your eye on the kids.”

“Healers. Yeah. Kids.” Alder suddenly swiped at their eyes with their sleeve. “I’m… probably gonna cry soon. Don’t tell anyone.” 

Sera huffed but now that Alder had said it she wanted to cry too. Dang it! “Yeah, just say you were concussed or something.”

Alder sniffled. “Allergies.”

“Allergies.” 

Maglor gave them a thoughtful glance, but said nothing as they were unceremoniously put in a tent with guards outside and… left there with the twins. There was water, and blankets, and… nothing else. Their bags and instruments were once again confiscated. It was late, Sera had walked miles and fought giants with a rock and a violin and… she was exhausted and there wasn’t any light inside the tent so it was perfectly okay to curl up on the blankets with Alder and cry themselves to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder and Sera sing while travelling: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Sje2VYw99A  
> Song Alder and Sera play together: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck4mUWSTU8g

Alder woke up to the sounds of quiet, childish whispers, and lifted their head to see the twins were talking quietly to each other, their heads bent together. Alder sat up slowly and gave them an apologetic smile. “Sorry we couldn’t be much help, kiddos.” 

The twins blinked at them, then one of them… his hair was only slightly darker than the other, spoke in rapid sindarin that was impossible to follow. Alder shrugged. “I don’t know your language that well. Sorry.” 

The boy frowned and pointed at himself. “Elros.” Then at his brother who was watching solemnly. “Elrond.”

Alder gave them a smile and put their hand over their chest. “Alder.” Sera was still sleeping so they pointed at her. “Sera.”

Then they stared at each other for a moment until Alder noticed that their hair was tangled and messy and they had… They dug around the pockets of their cargo pants and triumphantly held up a pair of hair ties that they kept for Sera. They pointed at their hair, and then pointed to Elrond. “Uh, want me to fix your hair for you?” 

The boys looked confused, but didn’t move away when they eased towards them and carefully began finger combing out Elrond’s tangled hair. It was… really soft even with the dirt and leaves caught in it. They gently tugged out the tangles and the worst of the mess and braided it back like they did for Sera, tying it off with a bright green hair tie. “There. Now it's your turn.” 

Elrond blinked as if he had been about to fall asleep, but moved and Elros eagerly moved in front of them so they could do the same for him. Sera woke up with a sharp gasp as they were braiding the kid’s hair, and looked around with wild eyes before making a disappointed whimper.

“I didn’t wake up. They’re still here.”

“Yeah. Want me to rebraid your hair while we have time? I don’t have your brush with me.” 

Sera nodded and looked terribly close to tears and if she cried, Alder would start crying again, and that might frighten the twins. Alder began undoing her old braid and finger combing it out. “The one with the green hair tie is Elrond, and the one with the purple one is Elros.” 

“Hi, guys. I’m Sera.” Sera gave them a weak smile and the kids returned it.

Alder finished braiding back their friend’s hair, and then looked at her helplessly. Now what? They couldn’t exactly just… get up and leave, but they couldn’t talk to the kids, they didn’t have their stuff… And if they thought about things too hard they would start crying again and ruin whatever remained of their eyeliner.

The tent flap opened and sunlight filtered through the opening making them all blink rapidly so their eyes would adjust. “ _ Am. Tol.” _

“Still don’t speak Sindarin.” Alder said in a chipper tone with a smile as they stood quickly and took one of the kids’ hands. Elrond, green hair tie. “But you’re all bossy so, you're the boss!”

Sera let out a strangled laugh as she took Elros’ hand. “Guess one good thing about not understanding each other you can smile and insult them all you want.”

"I'm not going to push it. Though, one of them might know and that would be terrible if they heard us calling them pointy eared goblins." Alder said in a polite tone. 

  
  
  
  
  


Maglor was unsure what to think of the strange edain children they found while chasing after the twins, who had somehow slipped their guard once again and had made it far too far away before they were noticed missing, that ground covered bringing them straight to the edain children, who had immediately taken them under their protection. Part of him was impressed by their… ingenuity, using musical instruments as weapons, and effectively at that. The children were fiercely protective of the boys, but the dark haired child… had given up as soon as they heard their names. They were still protective, but in a… meeker, less prone to ear splitting noises and throwing rocks way. 

The one with dark hair knew their names, names they should have no way of knowing. Maedhros was convinced they were spies. Poor spies if they only knew a handful of words in Sindarin… which brought Maglor back to the difficulty of… where were they from?

They were dressed in odd clothes, carried odd instruments and odd items that… Maglor had no idea what the objects could be. Many strangely bound books in neat, almost too neat to be natural, script that must be their language, notebooks, charcoal skillfully wrapped in wood, oddly wrapped objects, and some dark strings and boxes crafted from unknown materials. Even the flute the dark haired child played looked like none other he had ever seen, shining and metal with levers and turnkeys.

Maglor wanted to know what the objects all were, Maedhros wanted to know if it was another manner of weapon like the tiny, insignificant looking red object that made the sharp, painful noise. Maglor was hoping the dark haired child's sudden, unexpected compliance would continue and he could learn the use of the other objects. 

They were strange, but they both had the lanky, coltish awkwardness of children about to grow swiftly and suddenly, and their fear was real. They were unusual, but still frightened children. 

He had emptied the bags out onto a table and laid the objects out, along with the instruments and tools within the cases. Hardly anything was recognizable, even the thread and needles he found were strange, the paper was thinner than anything he had used, and the water… containers made crackling noises. He had been unwilling to handle the objects overly much, wary of accidentally setting off any magics or traps in them.

He heard them well before they reached the tent he had set up for them to break their fast, the human children were chattering in their strange language, and while the tone was polite, there was a mocking edge to it. The ellon he had sent to fetch them looked mildly confused, the one named Sera wore a nervous smile but her tone was playful. Each human child was holding one of the twin elflings hands, and both moved the smaller children behind themselves slightly when they saw him, their smiles fading. 

Maedhros hadn’t even looked up at their approach and remained firmly in his seat, scowling at the table of items. He was firmly against taking the edain children with them, and wanted to leave them to the forest if they weren’t spies.

His brother was grieving and pained over the loss of their brothers but also their own actions caused by the Oath… he had readily searched for the twins in hopes of atonement, and had been relieved when Maglor had found them playing by a waterfall, unharmed. 

The dark haired child called Alder suddenly cried out and pointed at the table, making an eager, grasping gesture and saying, "fone! Eye sayvd Quenya ahn mye fone!"

The other one rolled their eyes and said something that sounded distinctly sarcastic. “Oh, Yaayi weeer sayvd.”

Alder frowned and waved at them while speaking in a belligerent tone, then sniffed and looked at him. "Mye fone, please?" They pointed at one of the strange boxes with a pleading expression.

Maglor moved to pick one up and Meaderos sighed. “You are truly going to give them their strange items out of curiosity, brother? Maybe we should have left you bound.”

Alder’s eyes flicked to his brother anxiously before they began slowly edging towards the table, reaching for the box in slow, obvious movements, their other hand still holding the elfling's. Their hand paused, hovering over the box, a clear question. He gave a slight nod and they picked it up, running their thumb along the surface, and it lit up under their touch. 

He stepped back and rested his hand warningly on the hilt of his sword, his ears still rang from the small instrument. The child raised their hand peaceably, showing him the box now contained an image of the children. They said something quietly, and Sera pointed at one of the books in question as Alder began tapping rapidly on the box with their thumb, changing the image much faster than he could follow until Alder made a satisfied noise at a row of script. "Quenya!"

At his nod, Sera brought the book to Alder, who began moving the script with their thumb, muttering in their language and pausing to use one of the charcoal sticks to write.

After a few minutes, the child grinned triumphantly, then in broken, terribly pronounced quenya, said, "sorrow we for taking knife and sound of hurt. Lost and terror." 

Maedhros stood and walked over to the table, ignoring Alder’s frightened step away from him, and snatched up the book to scowl at the writing. "This is not any script I know." 

The child frowned, then turned the glowing box towards him hesitantly, pointing with a questioning, "Kehn Yew Reed thihss?"

Maedhros glared at the box for a second before looking at him. “It is the same script. There is no way they are getting quenya words from it.” 

Alder frowned and looked at the screen, before putting a hand to their head and saying something to Sera. They bent back over the book and the ‘fone’ and a minute later scrunched up their face and brokenly read out. “Different runes? Ability speak, not understand.” 

“Ah yes, spies that have magic that make them able to speak to us, but not to understand what we are saying.” Maglor said to cover his unease at the fact the child was pulling words from their language from the small, glowing box. “One would think they would want the opposite perhaps. It seems a magic more suited to messengers than spies.” 

But the box was apparently a… language device of some sort. Maglor pointed at the next case, one filled with odd powders, and Alder shrugged and picked it up, flipping it open to reveal a mirror and the little powders. They picked up a charcoal stick and lined their eyes with it, smudged the black powder around their eyelids, then opened one of the tubes and… painted their eyelashes black. They studied themself in the small mirror, then smiled in satisfaction before offering the box to him.

Paints then. It made the child’s dark eyes look even darker. 

“Maycup, seer-eesuhslee?!” Sera leaned her head back with a groan.

Alder grinned. “Yuhp!” They popped their lips over the last sound and set the paint box aside, looking at him for permission as they hovered their hand over another of the strange boxes, this one with strange strings connected to it. 

He nodded and they flashed their teeth in a grin and picked it up, untangling the strings as they pressed the surface with their thumb, as they had with the ‘fone’, again making it glow. They turned to one of the elflings, putting the cushioned end of a string in their own ear, and then offering one to the child, who hesitantly turned his head to allow her. They pressed the surface again, and suddenly the elfling’s eyes blew wide, his mouth open and his pupils dilating. 

He looked enthralled, and Alder grinned before pulling the string from their ear and offering it to the other elfling who studied it warily before hesitantly nodding at his brother’s encouragement. He allowed Alder to hold it to his ear and he blinked in surprise before a grin split the elflings’ face. 

Maedhros sighed and held out his hand to Alder with a scowl. “Give it here.” Though the child didn’t understand the language they must have understood by his tone and they handed the small box to his brother who glared down at it before lifting one of the ends of the string to his ear… only for his own eyes to blow wide before he snatched the thing from his ear. “What devilry is this?!”

Alder broke into giggles, Sera making a snorting sound but sporting her own grin. “Myoozick!” They looked delighted and motioned for Maedhros to give it to him. “Lissehn!”

Maglor looked at his brother who seemed… disturbed but unharmed and the elflings who had giggled with Alder… if the elflings were unharmed… he held out his hand to his brother for the box. “Let me see it.”

Maedhrose hesitated, eyeing the children suspiciously, but handed it over. The screen was still glowing, and there was a little… line that was progressing across it. When he put the end of the string in his ear he had to fumble to keep from dropping the box as music, music like nothing he had ever heard, music with instruments he had never heard and a woman singing and… It was coming from the box. The child somehow had music in a box… Intricate and beautiful music. 

Alder bounced on their toes with a grin. “Nyse, rite?” 

Sera muttered something in a sarcastic tone with an eye roll, then reached for the bright orange bag that crinkled oddly. She looked in it and twisted her mouth wryly before taking out some of the orange shards and popping them into her mouth. “Stayle.” 

Maglor realized he was still frozen, enraptured by the impossible sound when it abruptly ended. He blinked and looked at the tiny box in his hand. “What is this?”

Alder seemed to understand the question as they hesitantly reached up and took it from his hand, swiping their thumb across it and another soft, impossible song began playing in his ear. “Ehmpeethree. My… song keep.” 

They wished to keep it… he was about to nod when Maedhros mumble made him pause. “Yes, give them the tiny box that bewitches you.”

“It does not.” He snapped. But… he did not want to relinquish the box either. He frowned and pointed at another box, this one bulkier. 

Alder frowned, then consulted their ‘fone’, and scribbled a crude drawing into their book. It was a circle surrounded by lines, with an arrow leading from it to the bulky box, that had a string connecting it to the ‘fone’. “Sun light give.” They took a string from the bulky box, connected it to the one in his hand, and there was a quiet chiming noise in his ear as the surface brightened. “Made work.”

So it was… a device of some sort that captured sunlight and gave the boxes their power to share languages and music. 

Sera… apparently taking them going over the things laid out on the table as permission, stepped over to the red wooden stringed instrument and picked it up… turning it over with a critical eye… as if looking for any tampering.

“Ihzzit ahlrite?” Alder asked in concern, though their hands were busy drawing out crude illustrations to explain the other items, things to treat wounds, things to clean water, things to catch fish and make fires, books for music, books for children, books for learning? That illustration was harder to decipher. 

Sera hummed and plucked the strings, closing her eyes as she did so with a look of concentration. “Eye theenk sow.”

One of the elflings tugged on her sleeve. They had a bright green band in their hair that had not been there the night before. “Play?” 

“No.” Maedhrose said sharply. “Who are they? What people do they come from? Why are they here?” He reached for the instrument and tried to snatch it from the child’s hands.

Suddenly the air was filled with a terrible, painful, screech. Maedhrose shied back, loosing his grip on the instrument, which Sera clutched to her chest. Just as suddenly, the screeching stopped. And Alder cleared their throat and nonchalantly consulted their ‘fone’. “Sera instrument keep. Vital. Love.” They looked at Maedhrose challengingly. “I loud very.” 

Maedhrose’s jaw worked in irritation before he cast him a scathing look. “I still say we should leave them in the forest where we found them.”

“No!” Both elflings cried out and each wrapped their arms around one of the edain children’s legs., 

Alder put a comforting hand on one of the boy’s shoulders, then gave Maedhrose a wary look, not understanding his words, but knowing he was the cause of the boys’ outburst. “Mite haff poosht two fahr…” 

The twin with the purple hair tie looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Can they stay? We won’t run away again. I promise.”

Maglor considered the children, who despite their strangeness, looked well fed and well cared for, mostly clean. Wealthy even. He picked up the child’s charcoal and drew a quick caricature of a family or tribe, then pointed at them in question. Where were their people? 

Sera eased forward, the elfling still clutching her leg, then her mouth pressed into a tight line as she took the charcoal and drew a thick, heavy line between two smaller figures and the rest of them. Separated. She hesitated, then redrew the line again and again until it was thick and dark. Impassible. She hesitated again, then tore the paper down the line, and moved the two figures away.

Maglor frowned in thought… if they are alone… “perhaps we can find them lodging with one of the edain tribes?”

“But... “ The twins tightened their hold on the children, and Alder’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as they flicked between him and Maedhros, then they bent over their ‘fone’, scribbling and swiping their finger over it urgently. 

“Help child. Keep close. No run.” Alder spoke haltingly then pointed at the instruments. “Play? Play... ” They consulted their box again frantically. “Calm. Music calm, you and them.” They gestured at the twins helplessly. 

They were offering themselves up as minstrels and caretakers for the elflings. He had planned on seeing that the elflings were cared for… the two had been robbed of their people and… he shut his eyes against the guilt that threatened to strangle him and looked over at his brother. “What is the harm?”

“Besides to our hearing?” But the words had no bite. Maedhros sighed in resignation. “Fine, keep them if you will but,” he stepped forward and poked his chest with his remaining hand. “They are Your problem.”

  
  
  
  


Funnily enough, they were not a problem to him at all. They listened, answered what questions they could, kept the twins entertained and contained while he and Maedhros tended to the soldiers. It wasn’t until they were ready to travel that they became a problem, but… it was not for him. He had planned to have each child ride before one of the ellon, was going to carry one of the elflings. But… he had not considered the edain children might… have never seen a horse before. 

Sera was enraptured, petting his horse’s nose softly and murmuring in a sweet tone, her eyes shining in awe. Alder… Alder however, they had taken one look at the horses, and had gone rigid, their eyes wide and terrified as they shook their head frantically. They refused to take one step closer to the horses, and when one of the mounts tossed its head, they turned on their heel and tried to run. 

Maedhros had grabbed them before they could take more than a few strides, and had tried to carry them to the ellon that was to ride with them, but the child had shrieked and twisted and somehow managed to crawl out of his grasp and was now clinging to his back, their eyes still fixed in terror on the horses. 

“Get it off of me!” Maedhros snapped, trying ineffectively to grab the child without hurting them. 

The other seemed… quite entertained by her friends reaction and antics. “Alder! Itz ohnlee ahhowrs.”

“Bigh. Freekeeng. Mahnster howrs!” Adler said in a shaky voice, still clinging to Maedhros’ back. “Eet feengerz! Krush skuhlz! Noh!” They pointed at the horse and shook their head frantically. “Juss noh!”

“I think they’re more scared of the horse than you now, brother.” Maglor couldn’t help but tease his brother… the child was clinging to him like a barnacle. “How does it feel to only be slightly less intimidating than your mount?”

Maedhros glared at him, quite unamused. “Get off. Now!”

Alder made a squeaking noise, but did not remove themself. “Howrs bihg skayree! Noh!”

Maglor had to bite his lip to keep from laughing outright at his brother's predicament. Sera rolled her eyes and marched towards them, hesitating slightly under Maedhros’ gaze, but reached out and dug her fingers into the flesh behind Alder’s knee. Alder shrieked and fell off. Maedhros quickly moved away preemptively to keep from being climbed like a tree again.

“They can walk.” His brother grumbled as he gathered his stallion’s reins. 

Maglor shook his head and took in Adler's fearful eyes on the horses and motioned over an ellon. “Get one of the empty carts.”

They had to bodily place Alder into the cart, where they stayed curled in the farthest corner from the horses pulling it.

Sera looked at the horses longingly before she sighed and climbed in the back of the cart with her friend with slight grumbling. The twins quietly asked if they could stay with the edain children, and it would be easier to keep an eye on them if they were all in one place.

And so they were off. After a few minutes, he heard Sera start to hum, and then she started hitting her feet on the side of the cart in a slow, heavy tempo. He looked back just in time to see Alder tear their eyes away from the horses and give a hesitant smile before inhaling deeply and launching into a song. “Óró, sé do bheatha bhaile! óró, sé do bheatha bhaile! óró, sé do bheatha bhaile! Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh.”

Their voice was strong, and they joined in the slow beat against the cart with Sera, as Sera joined in the song. “'Sé do bheatha, a bhean ba léanmhar. Do bé ár gcreach tú bheith i ngéibhinn, Do dhúiche bhreá i seilbh meirleach! 'S tú díolta leis na Gallaibh!”

Maglor watched quietly as the children grinned and sang loudly in the strange language, happy and joyous as children should be. “Óró, sé do bheatha bhaile, óró, sé do bheatha bhaile, óró, sé do bheatha bhaile! Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh!”

After a few repetitions, the twins joined in, beating their feet against the cart as the tempo picked up and singing the chorus with happy grins. Alder seemed to have forgotten their fear as they stood and sang the chorus loudly enough for their voice to ring in the open air, then collapse in a giggle. They dug through their bag and pulled out the ‘sun catcher’, unfolding it and laying it out in the sun’s rays, then they turned away from the horses and began another tempo with their hands and feet, encouraging the twins to pick it up as Sera sang.

Though the words and tunes were unfamiliar, there was something soothing about the children’s laughter… his heart had been heavy with guilt since the sack of Doriath… it was good to hear the elflings laugh and sing. As elflings should… not cowering or running in terror from the slayers of their kin. He found himself getting lost in the repetition of the tune and the time passed more quickly than before. 

He looked over to find Maedhros had his eyes closed and though his brows were drawn down in thought, he seemed to be enjoying the children’s laughter and tune, his finger tapping out a stray rhythm.

  
  
  
  


Alder had begun a crash course in sindarin with the twin’s help. Sera was teaching the twins english just as fast as they were learning Sindarin, and they had a sort of pidgin method of communication by the time the last sons of Feanor decided it was time to stop. It was a bit roundabout, with frequent referrals to the quenya to english dictionary to glean new phrases, but basic communication was there. Ish. 

Okay, so they basically could say please and no and I have to pee, but it was progress!

“Optimism!” 

Sera huffed a laugh and groaned when Elrond jumped off of her lap. “Dang it! My leg’s asleep.”

Alder snagged Elros before he could follow. “Well, wake it up and go catch him before he runs into the cranky ginger. I got the wiggly one.” 

Sera stuck her tongue out at them and stood shaking out her leg, hissing at the pins and needles feeling. “Hey, Elrond! Come back… uh Daro!”

The kid stopped and looked at her, then made a sawing motion over his shoulder, like a fiddle player. “Play?” 

Sera glanced around at the milling… elves, and the very tall, very cranky ginger calling orders and the not so tall but still very tall but not so cranky dark haired elf and winced. “Not right now. Later. Um… let’s play…” She looked around for inspiration and spotted a length of rope coiled in a corner of the cart. “Well. I haven’t skipped rope since I was little… but it’s something?”

Elfs were apparently quick studies, and by the time a shadow fell over them, she and Alder were calling out an old skipping rhyme while the twins hopped over the swinging rope with no problem, even managing to do the advanced hand clapping patterns despite their giggles when they stumbled over a word of the rhyme. 

Sera looked up to find ‘tall Ginger’ watching them with a scowl… that seemed to be his only facial expression. She scrambled for her newly acquired Sindarin. “Uh, Keep child out way?” 

Alder nodded and pitched in. “Play here, stay, not run.” They gave a bright grin that faded just as quickly into a nervous lip wobble. 

‘Tall Ginger’ nodded and looked at the twins, who had stopped jumping and were looking at him with wide frightened eyes. His expression shifted for barely a flash, and Sera would swear it looked… sad, but then he was back to scowling. “Maglor,” something something, “food,” something something, “Follow.” 

Well. Three words out of however many that had been was progress. Sera coiled the rope up and took Elrond’s hand, and Alder grabbed their bags from the cart and took Elros’. ‘Tall Cranky Ginger’ gave them a curt nod and started walking off and Sera tried to follow, having to break into a run to keep up.

“His legs are very long.” She said breathlessly in english. Alder snort-giggled and ‘Tall and Cranky’ cast a scowl over his shoulder before abruptly slowing down to a halfway reasonable pace. Soo not an overall jerk… just scowly. He stopped by one of the larger tents and even held the tent flap open for them. “Thank you.” She said in slightly wobbly sindarin. Politeness for politeness. Also progress.

Alder murmured their own thanks and shifted closer to her as ‘Tall and Cranky’ ducked in after them. Sera blinked to adjust their eyes to the dimmer light to find Maglor as well as a few other elves were already sat at a table… Why would they drag furniture around with them? It seemed like a waste of resources but whatever. She wasn’t the person paying for it. 

There were four blatantly empty chairs so Sera headed for them, glancing at Maglor to make sure that was what they were expected to do because this was a tent full of very tall elves with very pointy swords and she was apparently not abandoned alone in a forest because she could play violin, so what even was life? 

Apparently this was one of the ‘children should be seen and not heard’ worlds, because after they were seated and had food, they were basically ignored, and the big elves just… kept… talking… The twins started to get restless, and Sera was wondering if she could sneak them out for another game, when she noticed that Alder suddenly drained their cup and set it brim down on the table. They flashed a mischievous grin and elbowed Elros. “Learn play?”

They clapped twice, then tapped the table, waiting for the twins to quickly drain their own cups and mimic them. Sera glanced at ‘Tall and Cranky’ nervously, but he wasn’t looking at them, instead talking intensely to another elf, so she drained her own cup and joined in teaching the boys the cup game. 

The boys picked it up quickly and soon they had a good rhythm going. Alder started humming quietly, and Sera started singing the words, so wrapped up in the delighted smiles the boys gave them that she forgot they were sitting with a bunch of giants.

“When I’m gone, when I’m gone, you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.” 

Alder started singing with her, and the four of them played the cup game, singing and speeding it up until Alder accidentally knocked their cup over instead of picking it up, sending it spinning across the table. 

The game came to a screeching halt and Sera felt her face flush red as she realized that… everyone was staring. 

Alder seemed just as frozen, before they lifted their chin and pointed at the elf sitting next to them and then his cup. “Learn play?” 

Nothing could have prepared Sera for the sight of a pointy eared, heavily armored giant tentatively finishing their drink before turning over the cup with a questioning quirk of an eyebrow.

Alder gaped for a moment before rallying and grinning. “What even is life at this point?” They shrugged and began slowly going through the rhythm again, the twins piping up to invite the others to join in. 

Even Maglor chuckled and with a shrug tipped his cup over, and when Alder showed them how to pass the cups along, ‘Tall and Cranky’ scooted back to watch with a perfectly blank expression so the circle could be completed. Sera felt a little bad that the guy was left out because of his hand but the others seemed eager to learn and she didn’t… really know what to do besides start to teach them.

It was slightly intimidating how easily these ‘elves’ caught on and could keep the rhythm. Some of them even started humming, though that dropped off a little as Sera sped up the song and the pace, the elves focusing intently on keeping the cups moving properly. 

Alder once again was the first to mess up and they sighed and slumped in their seat as their cup spun across the table again. “I better get over this ‘awkward’ phase soon. Also, this was fun. Terrifying, but fun.” 

Sera couldn’t help it, she busted out in a full giggle fit. Not two days ago they were being held at swordpoint… now they had just sang and played cups with the same people. It was just too much. “Just don’t teach them the knife game, yeah?”

Elros, who was definitely the less shy of the twins, leaned over the table to look at Maglor. Something something, “have.” Something, “play song.” Something something, “please”.

Maglor looked at Maedhros with an expression Sera recognized from her own older sister, the ‘well, are you going to do the thing?’ expression. 

Maedhros frowned and said something negatory and Elros’ smile fell instantly. Sera was about to comfort him when one of the elves to their left said something and most of the table began murmuring and nodding as if in agreement.

‘Tall and Cranky’ sighed and made a dismissive gesture of acceptance, and something had happened because Elros’ face lit back up, and then a moment later her precious violin case was carefully set in front of her, and Alder’s flute case in front of them.

Sera gave ‘Tall and Cranky’ a polite smile. “Le hanna.” before opening up her violin and inspecting it. It was still undamaged, but she had to re-tune it, and then she stood and tucked it to her chin. “Óró, sé do bheatha bhaile? The twins know most of the words.” 

Alder hummed. “What about the song we did for our first recital? The sad one, what was it called?” 

“Hallelujah?” Sera rolled her eyes as she ran through a test scale. “It’s only said a hundred times in the song.”

“Mouth is busy doing other things.” Alder grumbled, then wet their lips and began playing the first strains of the ballad. 

Sera waited for the lead in to start the mournful melody, closing her eyes to listen for the stanza that signaled the switch. Alder picked up the melody as she dropped back to the harmony. They had gotten better since their first recital and were able to throw in the more complicated arrangements, they had practiced this song so many times together, had become friends when they were assigned as duet partners over this song. They replayed it every year, adding more as they learned. She felt herself tearing up over the melancholy strains. Would they get to go home? 

The song ended, and Sera had to take a few breaths before she opened her eyes and lowered her violin. Alder’s eyes were still closed, their flute in their lap, and streaks of mascara on their cheeks. Both twins were staring at them with watery eyes, and beyond them… the elves were staring as well, some of them with suspiciously damp eyes, others looking… sad… heartbroken and… guilty.

Maedhros was pointedly not looking at them as he said something to Maglor before standing and leaving… all without looking at them. Maglor was… he looked sad.

Alder opened their eyes and looked around before carefully putting their flute away. “That… might not have been the best choice under… circumstances.” 

Sera looked around to study each of the elves… they all… each one, looked guilty and sad. Kinslayers… Alder had called them when they recognized Maglor and Maedhros. “Well… crap… backstory is important, Alder.” She spoke with forced levity.

“Been trying to get you to read it for two years now.” Alder forced a smile onto their own face before looking at Maglor and speaking in Sindarin. “Uh… sleep? Please?” 

Maglor breathed in deeply before nodding and saying something to one of the guards… Sera dutifully, carefully, placed her violin back in its case and strapped it down to keep it from being bumped out of tune again. They left the instruments on the table, both unsure if they were allowed to keep them and quietly follow the elf appointed to take them to their tent.

Sera had a sinking feeling that the song had unsettled their… hosts even more than they already were.

  
  


The edain children were… unsettling. Their brave smiles and wary eyes even as they forced themselves to speak to him was… it made his guilt worse. They were terrified of him, with good reason, but still tried to protect the elflings and bring smiles. They sang, they played, they even drew the other ellon into their musical games, sharing their songs and music willingly. 

Sharing smiles and joy and laughter, that he… could not take part in. He was kept from their game for his lost hand, and their smiles faded at the sight of him, and their laughter was hushed when he drew close. It was- no less than he deserved, but still felt a loss.

But that song… it was haunting. Both children had wept while playing it, though they had struggled to hide their tears. They had played, and wept, and the girl… she had looked directly at him when she opened her eyes, as if wary of his reaction, as if the song had been for him. They knew… somehow they knew things no mortal should. The edain die and history is lost to them… but these two… The dark haired one knew their names, all of them… Had surrendered the moment they had recognized him. The golden eyed one knew less, but she was observant… even as she tried to hide her fear and intelligence through sarcasm and eyerolls.

Both had strange magics and strange knowledge, and wary eyes and… painful and playful songs both in their voices and fingers, drawing out the emotion whenever his fool of a brother allowed them to hold their unusual instruments. One moment they drew a table full of great warriors into a child’s game, the next… they played a soul’s sorrow through tears. 

He had never heard the like… save the songs of the Valar and Ainur… they should have left them in the forest. Should have left them where they were found to return to their own people or- But the child had torn the paper and flung it away. They were lost, cast aside or sent away. But he felt more unsettled at the pair remaining with them with their games not for him and the laments played at him. 

He saw them being led from the tent, the elflings in tow and their instruments not in their hands. They were whispering quietly in their odd language, the dark haired child looking sad and nervous, and the brown haired child’s eyes rapidly growing wider in… horror… as the other spoke. He saw her drawing the twin that was holding her hand closer to their side.

Protecting him. 

He wished he knew their language, could glean what the child was saying, he could hear them from here. But he also feared what was said that made the other look sick at heart. Truth, perhaps. Maybe she was learning what true monsters they were. The Oath that drove them. The Oath they had sworn without knowing what heartache, death and misery it would cost them. The Terrible Oath they called it. Sworn in anger and ignorance. Now an unbreakable chain that binds them to their end... To their doom. He and Maglor were the last… his father, brothers, friends lost… for what? Those accursed stones… gems he didn’t even desire but was driven to find. The Oath was like a madness. 

The dark haired child looked up from their whispering, black eye paint streaked across their cheeks, and they abruptly closed their mouth when they saw him. Their mouth twisted and then they… smiled at him. A forced smile, but a purposeful one before they put their arm over the twin’s shoulder and went into the tent directed. 

The child feared his horse more than him, despite naming him the son of Feanor, after pleading with their friend to surrender once they recognized him. 

It was unsettling.


	4. Chapter 4

Maglor couldn’t rest… he tried but there was none to be had after… the song of the lost children. The music had spoken of loss and heartache, their instruments blending seamlessly in their lament. It was… too heavy a song for children to play with such… truth, to weep over their instruments as they bent their talent to play of grief. He had felt their grief as deeply as his own… his fingers had longed for the strings of his harp, to play his own lament… he had slaughtered innocents, not for the first time, and had laid to rest the bodies of his brothers. 

He could not rest. He left his tent to wander the camp, to find… a semblance of peace under the stars. By the time dawn came he was still tormented by his grief and guilt. Try as he might he would never be able to atone for the atrocities he and his brothers committed. It was mostly the reason he had taken the elflings… he could not leave them in the ruins. Ruins he created. 

A movement drew his attention and he looked over to see the dark haired child slip out of the tent. Were they attempting to run? But they simply sat on the ground and opened their paint case, scrubbing at the streaks on their cheeks with their sleeve before painstakingly reapplying the black paints and powders by the dim rising sunlight. He drew closer, curious at their reasoning for painting themselves so, but the movement startled the child and they jumped, drawing a black streak across their cheek bone. They looked at him in annoyance, then in the mirror before they shrugged and muttered and drew a matching dark line across their other cheekbone. 

They packed up their paints, then made a flourishing gesture at their face with a sarcastic, ‘Tadah!” 

He wished, and not for the first time, that the child had proper knowledge of their language. He would ask how they knew his name, where they learned their songs, why they painted their face and carried magic boxes filled with language and music. He would ask what their home was like and if they had stories and poems. And why had they sewn so many pointless buttons to their jacket? 

The child, Alder, looked at them with a wry smile before saying in a broken mixture of Sindarin and Quenya. “Good morning. Pretty, yes?” 

He looked at the child and felt at a loss… did they think they were lacking? Was the paint and powders to make themselves appealing? He knew not the custom or habits of the edain, what ages they deemed acceptable but the child in front of him was… a child. The child suddenly bared their teeth and curled their fingers like claws. "Pretty!" Then they laughed at his widened eyes. It was an honest laugh. They wiggled one of the charcoal sticks at him with a teasing grin. "Pretty you?" 

Were they offering…? “Uh no… thank you.”

They laughed again and shrugged, then looked up at the sky. “I try learn. Uh, swift? Swift words. Uh… word to word? Swift learn, word to word, uh… story?” 

He was about to correct their Pronunciation when one of the twins ran out of the tent, speaking excitedly. “Alder! Come play jumping rope, please. We-“ the boy stopped in his tracks at the sight of him and fell silent. His hair had been pulled into some kind of knot at the top of his head with the same bright green tie as the day before.

Alder gave the boy a smile. “Yah, ohkay, Elrond.”

The boy scrambled back inside and he couldn’t help but ask, “How do you tell them apart? The difference?”

Alder blinked, their lips moving as they parsed through his words, then grinned. “Green, Elrond. Purple, Elros.” 

The colorful ties in their hair… Maglor found himself chuckling at the simple solution to the problem he had been having with the twins… referring to them as only ‘the twins’ or ‘the elflings’ because he had not been confident in matching them correctly to their names.

Alder stood and brushed off their odd trousers, slipping their box of paints into one of the large pockets on the legs. They said something in their own language, then touched their forehead with two fingers and flicked them away before going into the tent. 

The encounter left him with more questions about the two and he made his way back to his tent, deep in thought, only to run into Maedhros, who looked as if he too had found no rest that night. On a whim, he mimicked the child’s odd gesture, touching two fingers to his forehead and flicking them away. Maedhros startled. “What is that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged, feeling oddly lighter. “I have no idea.” 

  
  
  


Sera was exhausted… elflings had a lot of energy… and though it was fun, after a few days of non stop activity it got tiring. She had taught them competitive skip rope in the hopes that they would wear each other out on their stops, and then had taught them cat’s cradle with some string Alder had somehow wheedled out of a nearby elf. They were playing with that now, their little brows furrowed in concentration as they tried to make the proper patterns. 

“Are we there yet?” She whined playfully at Alder, who was mending a tear on Elros’ tunic as he was finally sitting still enough for them to get their hands on it. 

“Ask a grown up. I’m just the babysitter.” Alder blinked, then scowled mockingly. “Hey, I’m not getting paid very well.” 

Sera let her head thud against the side of the cart. “I say we go on strike and hold out until we get soap and a proper bath… how come elves always looked clean?” She whined. Even the twins seemed to remain impossibly clean though they spent most of the day running and playing. “It’s not fair.”

“I miss soap.” Alder said wistfully. “And magic. I’m guessing. They’re too… elfy to have mortal problems like hygiene and split ends.” 

“A Comb... A brush… I have needs.” Sera lamented… partly playfully…. but in all seriousness she missed being able to bathe every night. You never realize what you had until it was gone. 

“We… should make a list of demands.” Alder said seriously, snipping the thread with the little scissors from their kit before pulling out the remnants of one of their school notebooks. “We’ll make a list, go over it with the twins to translate it, then badger one of the elfs to write it in their script, then we can play rock paper scissors on who gives it to Maglor.” 

They wrote in large letters, ‘Demands’, then underneath it, ‘a comb’ and ‘soap!’. Underlining them three times for effect.

“Paper and pencils.” Sera giggled as Alder jotted them down. By the time the sun was dropping and the commotion of stopping for the day started up, they did indeed have a list of demands painstakingly translated into sindarin with the twins’ help, and Alder was currently badgering a nearby elf in their broken sindarin-slash-quenya to try and get him to write out the list in the elvish script.

Sera had been so engrossed in the process she hadn’t realized the very tall cranky ginger brother had walked up behind her until he spoke. “What are you-“something something- “doing with-“ something- “ soldiers time?”

Alder tensed, then turned with a mock serious look, speaking in their scraps of his languages. “We have words, say words, not see them. Need help to you can see words.” 

Maedhros the giant, scowled and held out his hand to the other elf who instantly handed him the notebook. “Aaaaaaand there went our chance at raises.” Sera groaned, leaning back against the tree. 

Alder slumped in defeat. “I might resort to stealing soap at this rate. Someone around here has to have it.” 

Maedhros studied the notebook and the words that they had managed to get transcribed but he just… grunted. He looked over both of them before muttering something she had no clue what it meant and flipped the notebook closed. “You-“ something- “be-“ something- “tent, night.”

Sera tried, but she had no idea what he said, so she just nodded and hoped the twins could help once ‘Tall and Cranky’ had left and they shook themselves out of the mute terror they fell into around him. Well... except when Alder was near the horses…. seriously, not even trying to make them seem like My Little Ponies helped her friend’s fear of the creatures.

As always they were left alone to entertain the twins while everyone else set up camp. Sera taught the twins how to make paper airplanes out of the scrap paper left in the bottom of their bags and watched the pair somehow  _ still _ running after them. “We really, really needed that raise too.” 

Unfortunately, the paper airplanes might have been a bit… much? It was a simple, baby passtime back home, but flight was apparently not a thing here yet, and the twins very quickly gained an audience of fascinated giants. It was… really weird to see the armed elves kneeling down to listen to the twins chatter excitedly about how the paper was folded and illustrate the swooping flight arcs of the basic planes.

“Oh boy. Can you imagine their faces if we had brought out the fancy designs?” Sera muttered, she hadn’t realized everyone had basically come to a standstill in favor of watching the gliding paper.

A stern voice called out and immediately everyone jumped to attention and the twins ran back to hide behind their legs, one of the paper planes forgotten in one of the elve’s hands. Maedhros the ‘cranky’ was stalking over and scowling. The elf holding the paper plane looked sheepish, but held it out with an explanation, then at Maedhros’ startled blink… tossed it so it swooped away in slow arc. Maedhros… looked delighted for half a heartbeat before his scowl snapped back into place. He picked up the paper and turned it over, before snapping at the elves, that scattered.

Sera expected him to crumple the plane, or perhaps take it but he just turned it over again curiously, before looking at them and then held it out to her with a scowl. “Do not-“ something something “soldiers from-“ something “work.”

Alder frowned. “They grown. They choose stop. We out of way!?” They threw their hands up in exasperation. “Simple play!” 

Maedhros looked down at them with that perpetual scowl and spoke slowly. “Your tent is-“ something. “Go.” 

Go. Yup! Going, away from ‘Tall and Cranky’. Sera grabbed Elrond’s hand and scurried in the direction he had pointed in, and it wasn’t until they had gone several steps that she realized she hadn’t taken the plane back from him. Shoot. 

“Well. I didn’t realize paper planes would cause a ruckus.” Alder muttered. “They’re so… outdated.” 

Sera huffed and ducked through the tent flap, “Yeah can you ima- wow.” She stopped in her tracks and Alder bumped into her back. In the center of their tent was a tub of steaming water with towels and bars of soap set on a stool.

  
  
  
  


Maedhros had not taken into account the children’s hygiene. And to be quite honest they had both begun to smell… For some reason he had expected them to go to the bathing tents, but now that he thought about it, that was a ridiculous expectation. They were half terrified, edain children, at least one of which was a girl, the other was… uncertain, who apparently were scared to ask for a comb. 

It was a small thing to have a tub moved to their tent and prepared, he even had some clean, altered tunics and leggings laid out for them once they finished. He had been looking for them to inform them but had been shocked to find the whole side of camp was enthralled in another of their ‘simple’ games.

Their games were so… intricate. Chants and jumping, songs accompanied by intricate movements that produced music, even skillful hand clapping accompanied by chants, and strings molded into shapes through their fingers. And each time they drew attention to themselves with their odd, fascinating games, they looked puzzled, called it simple. 

As then… apparently the children had folded paper into shapes that flew. For fun. A ‘simple’ play to keep themselves out of the way, they had made flying shapes. It was… fascinating… The girl had been terrified of him, as usual, and had scurried away before taking back the paper. He… kept it. And found himself turning it over in his hands… studying it… it glided as a bird would on the wind. On impulse, he tossed it as he had seen the ellon do and it swooped away, caught by a small breeze that lifted it before it dropped to earth. 

It was… delightful… and fascinating and opened a new thought process of possibilities. The shape of the folds lent it the ability to glide and catch the wind… and he found himself tossing the paper again and again when no one was looking, trying to figure out the way the shapes worked. He also carefully unfolded it, then folded it back exactly once he saw the way to make it. ‘Simple play’. 

So engrossed in this new thing he had not noticed the dark headed child until it was far too late to avoid their path. At first he thought they had simply run into him on accident, but their arms were… they were hugging his leg. What in Eru’s name?

They looked up with a blindingly happy grin, hair still wet from their presumed bath, their face for once without the dark paints. “Thank you!” Then they let him go and stepped back. “Don’t kill me! Just happy!” Then turned and ran, then paused and called back. “Know different shapes if want learn!” 

He felt his face flush as he realized they had seen him tossing the paper… like a child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song Sera and Alder Play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rL7J3UYktHM  
> The second song they play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiWsDDW48Is
> 
> Lord of the Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93f0BumqfSU

Maglor was… not jealous of the paper contraption that Maedhros had acquired from the children. He had seen the children playing with the gliding shapes, and it had looked… fun. He had also seen Maedhros ‘subtly’ using the thing. He had  _ also _ seen Maedhros get attacked in a… hug by Alder. Which was decidedly amusing. 

He had not been planning to have the children present at the next meal, fearing they had made the others uncomfortable with their unpredictable games and music, but subtle inquiries from their captains had him cautiously bringing them in once more. The edain children seemed to fascinate the other ellon, and with their strange games and strange songs and strange devices, it was no wonder they did. 

Even suspicious, wary Maedhros seemed fascinated. He still had the paper glider among his things. 

The children were mostly quiet during the meal, whispering with the twins and each other, switching between their language and sindarin, a few quenya words scattered in. It was… an exercise of mind to try and listen to them, though he had managed to gather a few odd words of their language from context. The meal was drawing to a close when one of Maedhros’ captains set his empty cup on the table and tapped it with a questioning finger, looking at the edain children in obvious request. Several others immediately drained their cups and set them down, and Sera suddenly let out a slightly hysterical laugh before shrugging and turning her cup over. Alder pulled a crumpled paper from their tunic and laid it on the table with a smirk and a whispered, amused word in their language. One of the few he knew. “Elves.” They scooted back and out of the circle. 

Sera giggled and began tapping out the rhythm, the twins quickly following with eager grins. The other ellon joined in with more subdued smiles, but still eager, and Maglor gave Maedhros a sad smile as he turned his own cup over. Maedhros sighed and scooted his chair back from the table so the circle could be made, sitting back to watch, unable to join in. 

Maglor almost faltered when Alder began singing in Sindarin, the tune the same as the one before. They must have worked the past few days to translate it.

“ I have my passage for the long path around, Two bottles of whiskey for the journey, And I surely would like some sweet company, And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?”

The twins and Sera joined in, singing the words that should be melancholy, but were sung brightly and happily. “When I'm gone, When I'm gone! You're going to long for me when I'm gone, You're going to long for me by my hair, You're going to long for me everywhere, oh, You're going to long for me when I'm gone.” 

Alder seemed pleased as they looked over the table, but Maglor couldn’t focus too long on the children as Sera sped the pace of the rythm up and he was  _ not _ going to knock over his cup before anyone else.

“I have my passage for the long path around, The one with the most beautiful of views. It has mountains, it has rivers, it has sights to make you tremble. But it surely would be more beautiful with you.”

The song finally took on the mournful tone that matched the words as Alder sang, their voice softer but still clear. “When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're going to long for me when I'm gone. You're going to long for me by my walk, You're going to long for me by my voice, oh, You're going to long for me when I'm gone.”

Sera brought the rhythm to a halt, her face flushed and happy as she grinned and said quietly. “You all, good at cups.” Then offered a raised hand to Elrond who slapped it with a bright grin. Then repeated the odd gesture with his sibling then with Alder.

Alder held their hand out to Elros, who slapped it in the same manner, then they looked up questioningly. “I word to word right?” 

Maglor remembered their previous encounter and their determination to speak ‘swift word to word’. They had been working hard to share the meaning of the song with them in a manner they could understand, he had seen them hanging over the side of the cart with their notebook as they travelled, calling out words to passing ellon and occasionally snaring one to come in closer and speak with them. “Translate. You translated the song well.” He gave them a reassuring smile, though… it did not seem a fitting song for a children’s game. It… sounded like a song of parted lovers, though the rhythm and tune was cheerful, the words were… grieved.

Alder grinned happily and waved the crumpled paper, showing the odd symbols they wrote with. “I get help to uh… scribe? Scribe to share?” 

Maglor was uncertain what they meant, but Maedhros sighed and nodded. “Yes.” At Alder’s wide eyes his brother hesitated then grumbled. “I will help.” 

Game played, most returned to their meal, some with smiles others with pensive expressions as if parsing out the meaning of the contradicting words and tune. The children had put so much effort into sharing it, it seemed… important. 

After a while Sanamo, Maedhros’ second, spoke quietly, “My lords, might we hear them play again tonight?”

The twins looked up eagerly, and the children sat up attentively. It was tempting to hear them play, but Maedhros sighed. “Do you think that wise? Their music is unpredictable in its moods. Even the song for their game is of loss.” 

Maglor was about to answer when a twin, purple hair tie, Elros then, spoke instead, hands clasped under his chin as one would to beg, and his eyes were wide and mournful, pleading. It was a… heart wrenching sight. “Please, just one song? 

He agreed, not having the heart to deny the elfling’s pleading, then had the sudden realization he might have been… played by the child when their expression shifted immediately from mournfulness to grin in satisfied happiness at Alder, slapping their hand in the odd gesture. The child ruffled his hair with a, “gud puhpeedawg ize, kihdoh.”

Maedhros grumbled something too low to be heard but moved to collect the children’s instruments which had been set aside in the corners of the tent… Maglor narrowed his eyes at his brother who had been the one in possession of them. He let a slow smile tug at his lip as Maedhros set the instrument cases in front of the children. “Grumble all you like, brother, your actions betray you.”

Maedhros didn’t spare him more than a glare before he went back to his seat. 

Adler happily opened their flute case and hummed. “Thiss ihz sewssad. Ahlehksah, playdesspahseetoh.” 

Sera rolled her eyes but stood with her violin. “Desspahseetoh ihtihz.” Tucking the rest under her chin and began playing some lilting notes that reminded him almost of birdsong. Alder joined in with trilling notes from their flute, and together they began tossing upbeat notes back and forth, the song rising and falling, speeding and slowing until it seemed the children were making the music dance between them, weaving a playful spell of contentment with their instruments. Alder formed a few lingering notes, and then the song ended and the pair bowed with slight giggles, as if they had performed some secret joke. 

This music was… uplifting … it didn’t leave them lost in the grief from their actions as the other had and he noticed many amused smiles from the warriors around the table. Luhtarë, their captain of their mounted forces was looking on in awe. 

Sera looked around, then shrugged. “Another? Need, uh,” She turned and whispered something to Elrond, who supplied the sindarin word for her, which she dutifully repeated. “Practice.” 

Immediately the others nodded, agreeing before he or his brother could respond. Maglor hid a smile at the eagerness of the others. He felt quite eager to hear another himself, and despite Maedhros’ customary sternness, he enjoyed the music as well. 

The pair whispered some more, then Sera raised her bow and began the soft, slowly rising notes of the song they had played the night they had been… taken, when they were trying to prove the instruments were not weapons. Alder joined in occasionally, weaving in their flute music as Sera made her instrument sing the soft, peaceful chords. It felt somehow… cleansing. Something soft and beautiful. Restful. The pair played the last, soft, lingering note, gentle smiles on their faces as they both let out quiet breaths before opening their eyes. 

The twins had somehow gone from hyper laughter and mischief to yawning, their eyes blinking sleepily with soft smiles. “I liked that one.” Elrond murmured quietly as he leaned back in his seat.

“Feels safe.” Elros agreed softly. And it had… Maglor felt… lighter, peaceful, quiet. The opposite of how he had felt the last time they had played. They… could bring both sorrow and peace with their music, joy and grief, affecting others with their song. Much like it was said Lúthien affected Morgoth. They were but children though, not even grown into their limbs or ability. 

The children carefully packed away their instruments, leaving the cases on the table dutifully, though Sera’s hand lingered longingly on it before she forced herself away from it to take Elrond’s hand. They bowed awkwardly and excused themselves for the evening. 

“That was beautiful.” Sanamo said after they had gone. “They are very skilled for edain so young.”

How old were they? Maglor found himself wondering. He had not thought about it before now, but how long had they had to hone their skills? 

“They are rather tiny for minstrels.” Luhtarë said, her eyes still half closed in pleasure at the song. 

Maedhros said nothing, simply stood and gathered the instrument cases and left the tent silently, as was his way. 

“Yes, they are.” He answered distantly. He needed to pursue their education in sindarin, they were doing admirably by themselves but… they were children. They should not have to struggle to communicate. Perhaps he should have the cart up pulled closer so they could learn as they traveled.

  
  
  
  


Alder was the first one to wake up, and after using the water and soap, real soap!, to clean up, they stepped outside to redo their face paint. Last time they had waited until the camp was awake, for better light, and had ended up with half a dozen curious elves watching them. Awkward. No one looked tough when putting on mascara. 

They stumbled out into the early morning sky, and it was super weird to see the sunrise so often, but because they went to sleep shortly after dark, they were… up earlier. No more late nighters, not even on the weekend- Oh. Hello. 

Alder blinked as they found two very, very familiar cases on the ground in front of the tent. They checked and… yup. Those were their instruments. By their tent. With no glowering giant supervising… Oh. Alder let out a shaky breath. They were allowed to have their instruments back… to keep. They shoved the cases inside the tent for Sera to find when they woke up and headed for the nearest sound of orders being shouted in the distance. 

It was ‘Tall and Cranky’ but they didn’t care, he had given them their instruments back! They launched themselves at him before he had fully turned to glare, grabbing his leg in a tight hug and feeling themself tear up. “Thank you thank you thank you.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence before he gruffly asked. “Are you done?”

They laughed, and it was still close to a sob, but they didn’t have their makeup on yet so it was okay to cry, and they had their flute back!, and they looked up at the very confused and slightly concerned elf. “Yeah. Uh, Thank you.” They let him go and wiped at their eyes, then looked around for Maglor. He was standing by the horses, grinning in amusement at Maedhros

They considered his proximity to the monsterbeasts, judged it to be out of finger eating or skull crushing distance, and sprinted at him, tackling him in a hug before he could dodge. Alder snickered as the giant man actually seemed terrified by the hug, his hands up and away from them. They grinned at him. “Thank you!” Then dashed away, laughing a little at his confused expression. 

“What was that for?” His voice called after them in confusion.

So it had been Maedhros who gave them back. He hadn’t been confused by the surprise hug. They raced back to the tent, and pulled out their flute, then launched straight into their scales, savoring Sera’s shocked expression as she sat bolt upright at the sound.

“Wa’r tha’ come from?” 

“Maedhros gave them back.” Alder announced happily. “Your violin is here too!”

The twins sat up and Alder laughed and launched into a rendition of  Reveille, their favorite way to wake people up from sleepovers and vacations.

Sera scrambled out of the blankets and opened her case with a squeal… before their eyes got wide and she grinned. “Hey, want to play Lord of the Dance?”

“Uh, yes!” Alder beckoned the twins out of the tent. “C’mon!” 

Sera squeaked happily and followed. “The boys can do the clapping bit!”

“Even better.” Alder kicked a bucket outside the tent over and hit it. “Drums!” They hit out a basic rhythm, and got Elros to mimic it until he had it down, then got Elrond to do the same on Sera’s violin case.

“You start when Sera say?” Alder grinned at the twins’ eager nods, and started off the first, slow, lingering notes of the song. Instantly, activity halted around them as they played through the introduction, trying not to smile as they began running through the wandering notes. Sera joined in with her violin, and oh, Alder had forgotten how much fun this song was to play! Sera even started doing the little sway slash dance thing she did when she got really into the music.

“Now!” 

The twins giggled and began beating out the rhythm, as instinctively musical and quick to pick up tunes as ever, their laughter loud and happy as the four of them played the song, speeding up as much as the twins could keep up with. Some of the watching elves even began clapping their hands, looking pleased and bright with the fast paced tune. As it always did, Sera and Alder ended up racing each other to the end of the song, speeding up the tempo to try and trip up the other, but they had both been playing it too long, and they reached the end of the song breathless and happy, but without a missed note.

Sera collapsed to the ground with breathless giggles. “Oh man, I needed that!”

“Me too!” Alder giggled, then waved to the slightly less scowly Maedhros who had apparently showed up and was scattering the impromptu audience with his giantness. “Thank you!” 

Maglor, who was standing next to him smiled and clapped Maedhros’ shoulder, before calling out. “I think-“ something. “Ask-“ something, “again. It was beautiful.” He said then motioned for them to put their things away. “Come, you-“ something “eat. We-“ something, “leave.”

Alder nodded and began packing up their flute. They hadn’t caught most of that, but enough to get the gist. Time to leave. They couldn’t stop grinning though. They had their flute back!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Sera plays on Phone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpehI7qHRZE  
> Song Alder and Sera perform: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dJ-LYN6dqM

Maglor had been both surprised and gratified when he heard the unexpected sounds of the children’s instruments. He should have known that Maedhros had done something to elicit the… profuse thanks Alder had given him, but he had not expected his wary brother to have given back their instruments. But there was the alluring call of the flute, soon joined by Sera’s instrument. By the time he had made his way towards the music, there was a crowd of happy ellon and elleths clapping in time with the rhythm the twins were beating out on a bucket and Sera’s case as Alder and Sera seemed to dance with their instruments, drawing lively, energetic music from them with blinding grins. 

They looked blissfully happy, one with their music. Their music reflected their mood and it was infectious. Some of the ellon and elleths had started to dance slightly with their claps.

For once, the children’s joy did not fade when the children caught sight of them, instead Alder waved and called out their thanks again

“I believe that one with be requested of you again. It was beautiful. Come, you must eat, we make ready to leave.”

The children readily obeyed and all four of them wore bright grins throughout the morning, laughing easily and openly. Sera didn’t even flinch when Maedhros walked by her, too happy to do more than step away naturally. The return of their instruments must have been enough for the young girl to no longer look at his brother in fear. 

Once they were on the road again, Maglor tried to ease his mount closer to the cart, only for Alder to bolt up in the cart bed and point emphatically at him, their eyes wide in fear. “Keep Bite Beast away!” 

Sera rolled her eyes and spoke brokenly. “Not bite uh..” she held her hands apart in an example of distance. ”Danger space?”

Maglor hid his amusement and nodded his head in acquiescence and guided his mount a little further away and Alder relaxed enough to sit back down in the following cart. “What is wrong with horses?”

Alder gave him a wrinkled nose, then began listing on their fingers. “Big. Bite. Crush. Big! Teeth. Big. Feet. Big. Danger.” 

Big had been mentioned several times, perhaps something smaller would help overcome their fear. “What of ponies?” Alder blinked, so he amended. “Little horses.” 

The child shook their head frantically. “Still big.” They gestured to themselves. “Little. Crush easy.” 

“Easy to crush.” He corrected, deciding now would be a good time to work on their vocabulary and grammar. 

They nodded in solemn agreement. “Easy to crush.” 

“I wish to teach you Sindarin.” 

“Teach?” Sera’s eyes brightened. “Yes! Please! Trying.” She reached out and punched Alder in the shoulder. “Thing!”

Alder scrambled and pulled a notebook out of their bag with a stub of a charcoal and handed their ‘fone’ to Sera. “Help, uh translate?” They carefully repeated the word he had given them the night before. “Learn?” They looked at him eagerly. “Word is-” They made a circular gesture with their hand, then formed their fingers into a circle. 

“Circle?” 

And so he began their lessons in Sindarin, though Alder seemed to have made up their mind what words they would learn, asking for individual words, showing crude drawings or taking broken Quenya phrases from the ‘fone’ or resorting to gestures to get the word they wanted from him. Sometimes they would read back a phrase to him for him to correct their grammar or the ordering of words. It sounded… vaguely like a poem of some sort, though it was disjointed, pulled apart by the child’s mind as they struggled to find meaning in his language. 

But both children listened and gathered words quickly, pausing to give the twins string or papers to draw on to entertain them before returning quickly to trying to parse out another phrase. It was… satisfying to teach the children and the day seemed to slip away and before he realized it they were stopping to eat their midday meal.

Now that Alder and Sera seemed less frightened of them, the twins became more bold, Elros moved to sit next to him during the meal and showed him his string, moving his little fingers deftly through it to form it into different patterns and shapes, a hound, a ladder, a cat. It was clever, and Elros smiled shyly when he said so. Elrond too came to sit next to him with some of that thin paper, folding it into one of the gliding shapes, a different one than the shape Maedhros ‘secretly’ kept. He enjoyed the boy’s competitiveness, each wanting to outdo the other. 

Sera suddenly pulled out their phone. “Elros, Elrond, Want hear song? Better mine.”

“Do you want to hear a song. It is better than mine.” Maglor corrected, and waited for her to repeat it before adding. “And I doubt that is true. You play beautifully.” 

She made a scoffing noise. “Tarja is… uh… song,” She glanced at Alder and said a few words, and Alder gave them the word for god, “Tarja is song god.” 

A song from their god of music? He had to admit his curiosity was piqued. Sera swiped her thumb across the surface of her ‘fone’, but instead of bringing out the strings, she propped it on the bucket the children had commandeered for a drum. She tapped the glowing surface, and a soft, haunting sound began emitting from it. Maedhros froze, his eyes fixed on the object warily as strange instruments began playing, then… a woman singing in a strong, beautiful voice. 

It was… breathtaking, the intricate instruments despite the simple tune, the woman’s voice rising and falling in powerful notes, the words mesmerizing despite the fact he could not understand them. There was no visible singer, but still her voice rang with melancholy and power as another instrument never heard before joined the… the lament. It was a lament, a powerful, awe inspiring lament from their… goddess of song. 

His breath caught as the goddess’ voice rose in longing grief, the impossible music weaving around her powerful lament. He was weeping when the song ended, the voice and music fading away to nothing. The children had listened with their heads tipped back and their eyes closed as if basking in the sounds of their god’s voice, and he was weeping at the grief contained in the song of lament. The song ended and Sera sighed happily and opened her eyes with a smile that faded when she saw his tears. 

“Oh. I’m sorry… I didn’t think…”

“It was beautiful.” Maedhros said gruffly. He sounded close to tears himself. “Your… god? What was she saying?”

Alder hummed, their eyes still closed, a soft smile on their face. “I wish go down with sun. sleep, weep, with you. Night for life.” They sighed and opened their eyes. “She go different songs. New… new music. Annette sing her place now. Different. Fierce. Scare you.” They grinned in challenge. “You want hear? Be scare?” 

Sera frowned and shook her head, “Alder, noh, thayahr allreday kry eeng.” She gave him an apologetic smile and reached for their case. “Happy… smile song?”

For a moment, Maglor wanted to insist that he would not be… frightened by the ‘Annette’, but… he feared he  _ would _ actually be terrified by the voice and music of their… gods. It was so… strange, each note filled with emotion. It… made him wonder if the children were chosen of their… gods of song. They played with as much soul as this Tarja did, and carried her voice in their magical boxes. 

“A happy song would be nice. Perhaps the one from this morning?” He asked instead. 

The awed soldiers that were gathered nearby nodded enthusiastically, and the twins nodded just as eagerly, swiping tears off their face and grabbing at the bucket. 

  
  
  


Elves were way too auditory. Sera had to stop Alder a few times before they played the Sound of Silence cover from Disturbed. Alder seemed to be having the time of their life with teasing the elves with the music in their MP3. Though… they had had a brilliant idea. Maglor had ridden up to speak with Maedhros so Sindarin lessons were on halt, and Alder had glanced thoughtfully around before calling out in Sindarin. “Trade knowledge for something red.”

Sera scoffed, that was ridiculous, but an elf actually came up and held up a little spool of red thread. Something something “Paper” Something “Fly.” 

Alder grinned triumphantly, and… taught an elf how to fold paper airplanes in return for red thread. That was… “A song for a comb!” Sera called out, breaking out her violin. If they were willing to trade… She could work with this. 

By the time Maglor rode back, they had several different colors of thread, a stack of paper, new charcoals, a comb!, and… somehow Alder had ended up with a knife. All of it traded for a song, or a lesson in origami, or a chance to listen to a song from the MP3. Happy songs, Sera insisted, the elves were very, very suggestible emotionally with music apparently. Sera had even managed to get a little pot of honey to share with the twins in return for playing Lord of the Dance again. 

Maglor startled at the sight of Alder happily examining their new knife. “Where” something “you get that?”

Alder grinned. “Trade!”

Maglor frowned but didn’t move to take it away. “Be careful-“ something something. 

Alder nodded. “Know knife rule. Safe. Uh, blood circle, not cut self or other.” 

Maglor nodded as if satisfied, but was quick to correct Alder’s grammar and pronunciation. He really seemed to enjoy teaching them and she had to admit he was good with the twins too, Elrond actually asked to ride with him and he easily lifted the boy to sit in front of him for the rest of the day. By the time they stopped, Elrond had placed tiny braids into every part of the horses mane that he could reach.

She played skip rope with the twins while Alder practiced singing the song they had spent the day translating, making the sindarin words fit into the tune. She practiced as well, though she would be playing next time, but she sang along quietly while skipping with the kids, keeping their attention while trying to learn the sindarin words.

Elves… really liked music. 

They had to eat with the grown ups again, but this time, everyone was eating outside apparently. She and Alder and the twins were apparently sitting at the table with Maglor and Maedhros again, but it felt… weird to be eating outside where everyone could see them. She was just about finished eating, and was trying to convince Elros to eat… whatever that was, when Maglor spoke with quiet amusement. “Maybe the cup game after he finishes.”

For one thing, she understood that whole sentence! Yay! Second, not only did that work, but some of the grown elves actually finished eating rather quickly and suddenly. She may have giggled. 

As soon as everyone finished eating the table was cleared except for everyone's cups and Alder shrugged before stepping back from the table. It was kinda strange to see the elf woman from before tap out the rhythm first, and it was quickly picked up by another elf with a scar, and then everyone was… all of these giant elves were playing the cup game while Alder sang in Sindarin, and it was fun! Don't get her wrong, but… it was still weird. Alder actually ended up singing it a few times as the elves did not seem to want to stop passing their cups, and the game was spreading through the other elves watching... finally it was getting too fast for Sera to keep up and she fumbled her cup.

“Aw.” She watched it spin across the table in disappointment. Normally Alder was the first to spin out but that seemed to be the universal signal for a cup game to end but the elves were laughing, happy, even ‘Tall and Cranky’ had a smile as he looked on, slightly wistful.

Alder laughed and poured themselves a drink and sat back down, whispering in English. “Bet you they ask us to play a song.” 

Sera nodded and blew out a breath. “Think you have the Circle down enough?”

“Yeah. it's still fresh.” Alder pulled the paper from their pocket, holding it between two fingers in illustration. “Got a cheat sheet too. Gimme some spoons and I can help pretend I have a tamborine.” 

Elrond and Elros took this as a sign to wiggle out of their seat and dash for their shared tent. Maglor half rose, then settled back into his seat as if he had been about to chase them, then decided not to. A minute later, the twins returned with wide grins, Elrond carefully carrying her violin case, and Elros carrying the bucket and a handful of spoons.

Sera looked at Maglor and Maedhros, feeling slightly uncertain, but also sure this was what they wanted. “Want us play to you?”

“Do you want us to play for you.” Maglor corrected, and after she repeated the correct phrase, he nodded. “If you do not mind.”

Sera looked out at the rows and rows of elves watching and took a deep breath before climbing up onto the table with her violin. Alder grimaced, but jumped up beside her, and the twins looked scandalized but eager as they scrambled up and sat with the bucket between them. Alder began tapping out a simple, quick chiming with the spoons, and the twins picked up the beat, and Sera started playing her violin. 

Instantly the elves fell silent, and Alder swallowed before launching into the Sindarin translation of The Circle.  “I have been here for a million years,  Through the joy, through the tears. But when I am gone this will go on, And the circle starts again…” most of the elves had leaned back and had their eyes closed as they listened to the music and the words. 

“I have watched the mountains rise from dust, Saw the gold return to rust, I had cried when the oceans died, And the circle starts again…” Sera joined Alder with the vocalizations, the twins even joining in from their practices as they beat out the rhythm and closed her eyes as she began to let herself feel the music, moving with the sound of it, letting her feet tap out the beat while she played. “I was here when the world began to turn, Kissed the sun as it started to burn, The whispering at the reckoning said, ‘The circle starts again’!”

“The moon was rising from above, I caught her eye and thought it was love, But she turned her back, the sky went black, And the circle starts again…” 

Out of curiosity she opened her eyes to find some of the elves had begun to move with the music, clapping in time, some of them even dancing as Sera bowed through the rapid, upbeat music, Alder singing brightly and loudly. “I danced through castles made of stone, Walked the desert sands alone, In the midnight hour you feel the power, And the circle starts again…!”

Alder raised their hands, clinking the spoons together as they faced the crowd. “Now the question falls to you, my friend, No beginning has no end. Will we ever learn, will the world still turn, Will the circle start again?” 

Sera played through the rigorous, extended outro, feeling awed at the sight of dozens and dozens of elves clapping and singing along, pure fun, simple joy. She ended the song on a bright, high note, nudging Elrond with her toes so they slammed their hands flat against the bucket in a loud, definite end to the song. 

The elves were smiling and some clapped while others began shouting something that she didn’t catch but it wasn’t angry shouting sooo… Maglor actually laughed. “They ask for another… the dance song.”

Alder laughed and bowed from the waist, then passed the spoons to Elros and then narrowed their eyes in amusement when Maedhros handed them their flute case. “Huh. And you want to leave us in forest.”

“Wanted.” Maedhros corrected before his lip twitched, “You have shown your usefulness.”

Wow. Who knew, ‘Tall and Cranky’ had a sense of humor. 

She didn’t have much time to think on it before her and Alder launched into the song, the elves eagerly beginning to dance to the tune… one of the elves at the table took over drumming from Elrond and Elros and the twins both scampered off of the table to  join the dancing elves. At the first playthrough, they taught the elves some of the river dancing Alder had shown them, at the second playthrough, Elros snagged Maglor’s hand and dragged him into the dance, after the third play through, Alder finally sat on the table and held up their hands in happy, tired defeat. “Sorry! No more air!” 

The elves looked disappointed but also… lighter, happier. They looked at her and her eyes widened. “Uhh.” They wanted her to keep playing… and… elves were very, very affected by music. She put her bow to her violin and began playing the River Flows in You. It seemed to calm the elves down, would be a good end to the show. Auditory. Very auditory.

  
  
  
  


Maedhros watched as the children packed away their instruments and bid everyone good night. The twins had fallen asleep during the girl’s soft… soothing song that she favored. He gathered up one of the resting children to carry them back to their tent… and to cover his… inner turmoil. Maglor carried the other boy. 

Once again he found himself unsettled by the odd children. Their song had rang with pure joy and the desire for fun, but the words… The words were… far too ancient for a pair of children to sing. The one called Alder had sang of kissing the sun when it went to her place in the sky, of seeing mountains born. It… was too old for the small child, an edain child, to be singing of with such conviction. 

But the children were… Maedhros frowned down at the pair. They had their instrument cases cradled in their arms and their eyes were half closed in exhaustion. They had poured much of themselves, of their spirit, into the songs. Maglor had said that Alder had been attempting to translate a poem of some sort all day. The child had used their magic box of languages and his brother’s help to work relentlessly to turn the song into something they could understand, and then had performed it with their friend, for them.

He could not help but feel it was a… message.  ‘Now the question falls to you, my friend, No beginning has no end. Will we ever learn, will the world still turn, Will the circle start again?’

They had found them in the woods, defending the twins with stones and their instruments. They had somehow managed to subdue Maglor and though they had seemed frightened, they had braved swords to their own throats armed with nothing more than a stolen knife and their instruments. Alder had kicked at him, allowing themself injury to protect the boy. The child had been willing to face him down, until they had known his name.

The children… were not simple edain children. He had known that when the dark haired one had spoken all of his names, had known it again when the pair had played the first time and it had… moved him. Then came the strange magics they carried, the boxes that used sunlight to give language and music. Music they claimed came from their gods, music strange and terrible and… He could believe it. The lament of Tarja haunted him. Alder had brokenly translated it, then said the god had given their place to another, as if it was… personal. Had taunted him playfully with the fierceness of the new goddess as if she was a friend well known. 

He laid the boy down in the space pointed out to him, and frowned when the children first carefully set their instruments safely aside in the same, reverent, careful motions they tucked the boys into the blankets. He left their tent, still... Unsettled. 

“What are they?” He found himself asking Maglor. They were no simple edain. 

Maglor was quiet for a long while before he shook his head. “A message, perhaps.”

A message. But… what was the message? And from whom?


	7. Chapter 7

Every night they played ‘cups’, every night they played the pieces of music they knew for them. Nearly every night the elves danced and some sang. Alder and Sera practiced new songs from Seras’ book in between Maglor’s Sindarin lessons, trying to find more calming songs to pacify the elves. They were asked to play the Circle and the Lord of the Dance each night, but always ended the night’s music with one of the soothing pieces.

The children seemed to thrive with the nightly expressions of music, learning new pieces and new words, and… glowing with happiness when they were well received. And… the children’s songs seemed to lift the cloud of despair that had laid across the army. The bright, happy, playful songs that invited one to dance, followed by the sweet, slow songs that invited peace. 

Little paper animals began cropping up throughout the army, as well as paper gliders and then lace like paper patterns. Any scrap of paper laid aside was instead folded into little frogs that hopped and birds that moved their wings when you pulled their tail, or gliders that whisked between riders during the marches along with songs the children had taught them. Soon after, little intricately braided thread bracelets in different patterns began making an appearance, first matching ones on the children’s wrists, then on different elf’s wrists. The flashes of color and patterns seemed to bring a slight smile whenever he saw them, and it was easy to guess their source. 

He dropped back to the cart in curiosity, careful to keep his mount out of the ‘biting space’ Maglor had laughingly told him of. Alder was still terrified of horses for some odd reason. The elflings were bent over a tangle of thread, weaving it together under the watchful eye of Sera, who was weaving a green and blue patterned cord. Alder looked up from their notebook, and for a moment he feared the peaceful scene would dissolve, but instead the child gave him an uncertain smile. “Come to trade? We need threads, charcoals, and paper, but sweets are liked.” 

He raised an eyebrow in question. “Trade?”

“A song or knowledge, a game or bracelet.” The child shrugged. “We want things, we trade.” 

A song or knowledge as payment sounded… It made him wary. But the child was including him quite purposefully in their intricate game. As he considered, Sera finished weaving the bracelet and tied it off, then handed it to a nearby ellon, who handed her a large handful of used papers. “I will consider it.” He said and rode off to a fair distance where it was not as noticeable that he was going through his saddle bags, trying to find something to trade.

He had nothing the children had said they wanted. No threads as he could not sew, no papers since he… had used his on different glider shapes. No sweets. He was considering the thought of asking Maglor for some thread, and bearing the relentless teasing for getting caught in the children’s web that was the trading game, when a flash of color on the ground caught his eye. A feather, brightly colored and in good shape. Perhaps… at least one of the children enjoyed colorful things. Perhaps it would suffice as trade.

He waited for a fair amount of time to pass before allowing his mount to drift back where the children’s cart was. The twins were now practicing playing with a set of spoons, clacking them together to make music, and Sera had her head bent over the notebook that the children used to translate their songs.

Alder looked up again with a surprised, then… pleased smile. Pleased? “Come to bargain, Russandol?” 

He startled slightly at the epesse but held up the feather, twirling it around. “Is this sufficient?” 

Their eyes brightened and they sat up. “Yes! What do you want?” 

What did he want? He glanced at the little spools of thread and Alder grinned. “What color? Two.” 

“Red and black.” He said, disliking how unsure he sounded. 

“Lacks venom.” They said oddly and picked up the colors and began deftly weaving a cord, occasionally motioning for him to hold out his arm to measure if it was long enough. Through it all, the twins played songs on spoons and Sera hummed while she translated their songs into his language. Finally Alder tied off the cord, a length of red with black diamonds through it, and held it out to him, then paused. 

For a moment he wondered if they were going to end the game, but instead they twisted their mouth into a wry smile. “I can tie it on for you.” 

Ah. They did intend to give it to him in exchange for the feather, they were simply accommodating his lack of a hand. He held out his left arm, leaning awkwardly so the horse did not wander into the ‘bite area’, and the child carefully tied it on, tugging on it to make sure it was secure before plucking the feather from his fingers and moving back into the cart to respool the threads. “Pleasure doing trade.” 

“A pleasure trading with you.” He corrected quietly. 

They smiled and repeated the phrase. “ A pleasure trading with you.”

He went to move away, then paused. “Lacks venom?”

They narrowed their eyes smugly. “Knowledge needs another feather.” 

  
  
  


Maedhros was a big softy under all of those scowls… Sera had snorted when he rode away with the bracelet Alder had made him. He had been trying to act all stern and collected, but he had been nervous and… shy? Was shy a word you could use for a giant elf warrior? 

Alder laughed. “Well. That was a little weird. But cool feather.” They began twisting some thread around the feather shaft.

Sera looked down at the paper she had been dutifully translating songs on and tapped the end of her last pencil on the page. “I think he’s lonely… he can’t play cups and has to sit out every night.”

“Yeah. That sucks. We need a game that doesn’t need both hands. It’s no fun having to sit out.” Alder frowned and opened their makeup case to plait the feather into their hair. “What musical games do we know that don’t need two hands?”

“Musical chairs?”

Alder got the same wide-eyed look they did when a horse got too close. “That… sounds mildly terrifying.” They shook their head. 

“What about the line dancing game your mom taught us?”

“The one she used to trick us into learning to Irish step dance?” Alder rolled their eyes, then brightened. “Oh! Yeah! That’d be perfect!” 

So iffy plan in place to teach the elves a line dance, Sera went back to translating songs and by the time they stopped for the evening she had a pretty good translation of Celtic Women’s The Voice and handed it over to Alder. “Think we can swing it? I can teach the kiddos the drum pattern?”

Alder raised their eyebrows and blew out a sharp breath. “I’ll need to practice, but yeah. Nice and calm, perfect evening closure.” 

“I have the sheet music, so, you sing, I’ll play, we can be ready in what… three days?” With all the spare, no internet and no school time they had now they had plenty of time to practice sindarin and music. Plenty. Of time. Songs that she would have claimed would take months to learn now took… days, simply because they had so much spare time, and the twins were really, really easy to watch… they were confined to the cart most of the day soo really easy to watch.

‘Tall and Cranky’- she had to think of something else to call him-  _ happened _ to ride by with another feather and a question. “Lacks venom?” 

Alder took the feather. “A saying, to tell uh, serpents difference.” They paused and corrected themself. “Difference between serpents in our homeland. Red next to yellow, will kill a man, red next to black, lacks venom.”

Sera couldn’t tell if Maedhros was offended or relieved when he pulled his mount away and urged it towards where the others were running lines with rope to secure their horses… now that Alder was not as scared of the elves or the horse pulling the cart, Sera was tempted to ask if she could ride… she had always wanted to learn. 

Alder followed her line of view and shuddered. “You’re crazy. But, if you get lessons, I’ll watch the kids. Don’t get squished or eaten.” 

They kept the kids out of the way until dinner, the boys scarfed their meal in record time and eagerly reached for their cups, but Sera shook her head nervously. “Going to try a different game tonight.” 

The other elves at the table furrowed their brows at that and some looked as if they wanted to protest, but others looked interested. “What sort of game?” 

“A dancing game, it is better on hard… ground? Inside ground?” Sera looked at Maglor for the word.

“Floor?”

“Yes, it is better on hard floor for the noise, but it is fun outside too.” She stood and held her hand out to Alder who rolled their eyes and took it as she led them to a small clearing in the middle of the camp. “Alright so, we’ll start slow.” 

She and Alder went through the very, very well remembered steps in slow motion, then let Elrond and Elros, and a few curious elves, join in, keeping the dance slow until the kids had it down. “Ready?”

Elros nodded eagerly, and Sera started speeding up, and again, elves were surprisingly quick to pick up on things, because it was a few repeats before Elros missed a step and stumbled with a giggle. Sera laughed and pulled out of the line to grab her violin, and Elros called out to Maglor to join the game. 

Maglor laughed and moved to join the line a few elves were forming at Elros’ insistent tugging on his sleeve. Alder inhaled deeply, then raised their eyebrows at Maedhros and wiggled their free hand. “Coming, Russandol?”

Maedhros seemed startled at Alder’s new name for him, and shocked by the invitation, and frowned slightly. “I do not know-“ 

Elrond didn’t give him a chance to finish before he ran up and grabbed the giant’s hand, yanking much like Elros had done with Maglor. “Come, it will be fun!”

He sighed, but allowed the elfling to pull him into the line, and watched Alder’s feet intently as they showed the steps again and again until the elves could match the dance. Sera picked up her violin and began a simple, wandering tune, not really a song, but a pretty row of chords that lended themselves to a repetitive dance. Lively, but not complex. As the rows of line-dancers slowly picked up speed, so did she, and Alder would call, “Out!” any time one of them stumbled or missed a step and the elf would laugh and fall out of the line to stand on the sidelines to watch in interest. Alder ended up being the last dancer standing, and they laughed and held out their hands. “Again?”

More elves than last time joined in, and Sera caught smiles and laughter all through the rows, even Maedhros had a smile as he focused on the steps. She had been right, this was fun, and now the cranky giant wasn’t left out, and she could just play with her violin chords while the twins tired themselves out. 

It was starting to get later than they usually stopped for the evening when the twins had finally seemed to exhaust themselves… the adults however were still going strong and a few actually whined when she stopped playing. Alder collapsed to the ground with an exaggerated pant. “If you want me to play before bed, we have to stop. Air. Need.” 

Sera laughed and sat down to take a sip of water from her cup. “Think you can do, Claire de Lune?”

“Yeah. Would you get my flute, Elros? I’m not moving.” 

The kid hurried to get the flute case and bring it to them, then sat down next to them. Elrond joined, and Alder took a few slow breaths before nodding they were ready to play. 

As Sera and her best friend played for an army of giant elves, she had to admit, for being kidnapped and lost in another world, this was kind of fun. 

The twins predictably fell asleep to the children’s last song, and Maglor once again carried one of the boys as Maedhros carried the other to their tent. They laid the boys down on the pallets and Maedhros left quickly with a mumbled goodnight… Maglor looked after his brother in confusion, he had seemed to enjoy himself tonight. 

He was about to bid them goodnight as well to follow him when Sera cleared her throat. “I uhh, may I… is it allow to me to ride… learn horse?”

He looked at her, startled, but corrected her reflexively. “May I learn to ride a horse.” He smiled and nodded. “Yes, of course. I will have one prepared for you tomorrow.” 

Alder shuddered visibly and pulled the blankets tightly over their head. “Yew ahr krayzee.”

“Just the one horse.” He said dryly. The child’s fear of horses was… entertaining if strange. 

Sera looked excited and actually hugged him… he was slightly more prepared than Maedhros had been, than he had been when Alder had hugged him, but it was… still… The unrestrained happiness and… mimicry of affection was everything he had longed for but did not dare… He could not,  _ would  _ not risk passing on the curse on Feanor’s line, but… to have children… He allowed himself to rest a hand on her shoulder, then gently pushed her away. “Good night.” 

Sera smiled at him again, “Good night, thank you, Maglor.”

Alder bid him a muffled good night as well and he left to go search out his brother. It took some time, but he found Maedhros sitting under the light of the moon and stars, but he was staring at his hand with a perturbed expression instead of the sky. 

“Has your hand offended you, brother?” He joked lightly as he moved to sit next to him.

“They said I lack venom.” His brother lifted his wrist and showed one of the woven bracelets the children had been making to trade. “They put it on me, and I cannot remove it myself.” 

Maglor tilted his head in confusion, “is ‘lacking venom’ a terrible thing?” He asked but reached over to work the knot free.

Maedhros snatched his hand away suddenly before he could do more than touch the bracelet, then looked more perturbed. “I do not understand- it is.” He sighed. “One day, they are rightfully terrified of me, the next, they include me in their games, give pointed messages, and… change things to… “ He shook his head in a frustrated manner. “I do not know.” 

Maglor hummed… he could understand his brothers unease but… “They have changed things.” He spoke quietly, reaching into his pocket to pull out his own bracelet he had had one of the soldiers trade for him… a small bag of sugar drops… and showed it to Maedhros. “But it seems to be for the better, does it not?”

Maedhros was silent for a few moments before speaking. “The game tonight. They changed it after Alder…” He lifted his right arm to indicate the missing hand.

Maglor had noticed they had seemed intent on having his brother join the dancing line. “Perhaps they have glimpsed your heart?” he said carefully. “children are quick to see the good in others and latch onto it, that is part of their nature.”

“‘Red next to black lacks venom’, knowledge traded for a feather and I cannot remove it without another’s help.” 

Maglor frowned at that and looked at his brother before chuckling. “They have begun calling you Russandol.” Maedhros looked at him questioningly, obviously confused by his mirth, and he lifted his own midnight locks in illustration. “Red and Black.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings and Sera plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdFHGFkyew4

Sera. Was. On. A. Horse! A real, live horse! She was riding a horse! Okay, she had only just figured out how to use a step to get on the horse, but she was on a horse!

“Alder! I’m on a horse!” She called out excitedly. 

“Don’t remind me!” Her friend called back irritably. 

Maglor raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Have you not-“ something -“horses before?”

Sera shook her head, feeling  surreal.  “No, not until Alder thought Marshmallow was a tree. Horse for… uh, People with lot of gold.” She gestured at Maedhros, and suddenly she heard Alder wheeze.

“Did you just call Maedhros a marshmallow?” Her friend asked in strangled english.

“Yeah. He’s not so secretly a softy.” Sera replied in kind as she rubbed the horses’ neck. She was on a horse! 

Alder let out another strangled wheeze, then burst into hysterical giggles. Sera glanced over her shoulder to see them falling to the ground, clutching their stomach as they laughed, and… Maedhros torn between glaring at her and then at Alder. He let out a sharp breath and stalked away.

Maglor looked amused so, Sera didn’t think she was in too much trouble over the nickname. Besides they couldn’t understand anyway. She looked at Maglor with a grin. “What now?” 

Maglor smiled and took hold of the strips of leather that ran to the horses head. “Now we -.” Something, but the something must have been walk because the horse started walking. 

Sera gripped the saddle and might have squealed… okay, she definitely squealed. She was on a horse… a living, breathing, beautiful horse. “My life is complete.”

Maglor laughed but tapped her knee. “Speak Sindarin only, child. It will-“ something. “You learn.”

“Life perfect now.” She grabbed at what Sindarin words she knew but she was on a horse! 

Maglor nodded, obviously pleased and lead the horse around in a full circle, correcting her posture and how she held onto the horse with her legs and she was on a horse!

“Alder this is beautiful.” She wanted to say amazing but didn’t have the word for it.

“Your mind is sick!” Alder called back in Sindarin. “Bite beast end you!” 

Sera just ran her hands over the horse’s neck again, it was a freaking horse! She suddenly realized she didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl… or its name. So she’s looked at Maglor, who seemed to be enjoying himself just leading her. “What is uh…” she patted the neck of the horse in question. “Male? Female? Name?”

“What is the horse’s name?” He corrected her and made her repeat it carefully, before he continued. “His name is Celegpŷd.”

Sera grinned and scratched his neck again. “Hello, Celegpŷd. My name Sera.”

“My name is Sera.” Maglor corrected again.

“I thought you Maglor.” She grinned at him.

Maglor blinked… and blinked again. “I… am?”

Sera giggled, enjoying his confusion. Who would have thought one of the oldest jokes on earth would be baffling to him. “You do not hear certain. Say name is Sera.”

“Sound.” Guess he was going for the ‘when in doubt correct grammar’ route. “I do not sound certain, said my name is Sera.”

She grinned wider, this was gold. “Hello, Sera.”

Maglor blinked and then frowned. “Am I being mocked?”

“Are you being mocked?” She asked with a mischievous grin.

He frowned and looked at her warily then let out a confused laugh. “You are-” something.

“Probably.” She giggled, then called to Alder. “Alder! They do not know father laughs! All new!” 

She turned to look in the direction of her friend in time to see their mouth fall open and their eyes widen in delight. “No way! Gold! Fun!” 

Sera’s grin faded when she looked down to find Maglor had essentially frozen mid step of leading Celegpŷd. Oh boy… he had that look… the ‘you just did something that broke my mind’ look. She bit her lip unsure if she had overstepped. Maybe jokes with them were different. “Um, I am sorry.”

Maglor blinked and looked at her but he smiled… just before. “Hello, sorry.”

She ended up giggling so hard she had to press her face to Celegpŷd’s mane. 

The edain children had… impossibly changed things. The army was lighter, happier, grown warriors playing with paper forms and wearing colorful bracelets and singing new songs. They played the dancing game instead of the cup game, a purposeful change to include him. Alder had declared him without venom, and the other children followed suit. The twins even stopped quailing at the sight of him, showing him new gliders and… once they even managed to convince him to turn an end of the skipping rope so they could play, singing the ‘cup game song’ as they did. Alder proudly wore the feathers he had traded in their hair, and Sera began learning to ride one of the ponies, much to the other child’s horror. 

The marches were faster, the elves feet quickened by the children’s practices with their instruments and the songs and games. The evenings were not filled with grief and pressing silences, instead there was music and singing and dancing. And the strange edain children labored to translate their songs and practiced, and looked at him with bright, amused, knowing eyes.

The golden eyed child had begun to call him ‘Marshmahloe’, which had sent Alder into a fit of giggles so extreme they had collapsed to the ground in breathlessness. He wanted to feel insulted at the obviously mocking epesse, but the next day Alder had shown up at his elbow and had shown up with a scrap of black fabric with the word crudely but carefully embroidered onto it in phonetic elvish letters and red thread. 

“For your shirt. Uh, show name, yes? Marshmahloe.” They had grinned and indicated their own chaotically decorated jacket in illustration, obviously pleased with themself and their effort. Perhaps it was not mocking so much as… playful. The child gave him the gift, then ran away to join the twins in one of their musical practices. Elros was quite enamored with the makeshift drums and enjoyed learning new songs to play on them. Maedhros did not affix the embroidered patch to his shirt as the child had suggested, but… he did keep it. The playful epesse painstakingly set in colors that marked him as without venom by a child who should by all rights fear him still seemed… significant. 

Maglor believed the children a… possible message. Their old songs and power in their music bent his own thoughts to that possibility, and it made their sudden… acceptance of him feel… uncertain.

Alder and Sera both sat out of the dancing game that night, playing their instruments instead, claiming they needed their breath as they had a new song for everyone. When the twins were tired and breathless from the game, they pulled out the makeshift drums and the spoons they used for music, sitting on the table while Sera readied her violin and Alder unfolded a paper to sing. 

Maedhros found himself wary and eager both, wondering what manner of song it would be this time. Joyous and playful or grieving and longing. Alder inhaled and closed their eyes before they lifted their voice in high, searching notes. “I hear your voice on the wind, And I hear you call out my name.”

Elros began tapping out a soft rhythm on Sera’s instrument case, his eyes closed in concentration at the more complex tune. Alder’s voice lifted in a haunting call. “ ‘Listen my child,’ you say to me, ‘I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you free’!" 

Maedrhos felt his heart clench in longing at the clear summons as the child’s voice rang out in clear, innocent notes and Sera began to play, her body and ability moving with her beautiful and uncorrupted music. 

“I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you. I am the voice, I will remain. I am the voice in the fields when the summer is gone. The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow. Never do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long. I am the power that in springtime will grow.” 

Sera’s instrument sang with the call of their music, drawing out hopeful, pleading notes. Elrond and Elros began to beat out a stronger rhythm as Adler sang the song that rang with their truth but felt too timeless for the small children. 

“I am the voice of the past that will always be, Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. I am the voice of the future. Bring me your peace, Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal!” Alders’ hands reached out blindly, their eyes were closed as they begged for peace and healing, once again claiming an ancientness that seemed at odds with their young shape. 

Sera’s eyes were closed as well as she joined in the song, playing her instrument and singing with Alder, blending their voices together in a claim as "the voice" which watches over the world, claiming the voice that directed the elements, the wind, the seasons, and history. “I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice!”

How can such small forms carry such power? How could they draw such emotion and longing with their song? They were children, scrawny, coltish children with games and broken words, but when they played… They played tunes and songs that seemed ageless.

“I am the voice in the past that will always be, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice of the future!” A command, a plea, a summons, he did not know what it was, only that he longed to answer, to give them the peace they asked for. 

Sera ceased singing, focusing fully on the beautiful, calling, hopeful notes of her instrument as Alder sang, high and searching, triumphant. “I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice!”

The children stopped, panting slightly from their efforts, their eyes still closed and happy smiles on their faces, the air heavy with the call of their song. But as soon as they looked up at those assembled to hear them, their smiles turned to nervous shifting.

Maedhros looked at the soldiers gathered to see his own longing for peace, for healing, reflected in their eyes, the lines of their faces.

Sera looked around, then at Maglor in anxious confusion. "Did… we pick the wrong song again?"

His brother gave a sad smile. “No, child. It was beautiful as always.” 

Alder glanced around with an odd twist to their mouth. “Supposed to be peace song. Uh, calm happy. Not want… upset.” 

Maglor glanced at him before reassuring them and sending them to bed, the twins listing from their dancing and enthusiastic drumming. The children still had concerned frowns as they took the boys to their tents, Sera pausing to first wish all who had gathered a good night and to thank them for listening. 

Maedhros found himself lost in thought. The effects of the song lingered, he longed for peace, to answer a call, and it felt dangerously close to the beginning draw of the Terrible Oath. What… were these children? They looked mortal but held… abilities like the Eldar, even close to… They could not be edain, no matter how small and awkward they were.

His confused thoughts must have been visible on his face, because Maglor found him. “Their song troubles you.” Maglor hesitated. “Me as well.” 

“That is twice now, no… more than that. Four times now they have played or sung songs too…” He felt at a loss for words. How to describe the agelessness of their songs? 

“Sera claims they are but twelve years of age.” Maglor said quietly, tilting his head back to look at the stars. “That they are considered only slightly above average in their homeland. The words she used were, ‘natural talent, but not a  _ prahdehjee _ ’.” 

“They also claim to carry the voice of their goddess of song with them.” He muttered, but he did not know whether it was in argument or agreement. Nothing of the pair made sense at this point.

“We heard her. That… was like nothing I have ever heard before.” Maglor ran a hand over his face. “Their goddess lamented and they acted as if it was… beautiful. A… simple thing to share. Their song tonight was meant to… be soothing, entertaining. It… lends credibility that they are but children… children who do not yet know the… extent of their power.” 

Maedhros looked down at his wrist where the bracelet Adler had made him still rested… it was a simple thing, a childish decoration given as part of a childish game, but yet… It marked him as venomless. Appearing as a dreaded, poisonous serpent, but… not. “I do not think we should leave them with the edain.”

He did not expect much of an argument from his brother but he had expected something, a token protest at least but… Maglor only nodded his agreement and the two of them sat there… each pondering the ageless song for ones so young. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder plays for Maedhros (warning for headphone users, it is very loud): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-qQ_brIsfY  
> Song Sera and Alder play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3WUepKqxZQ

They had been with the elves for close to a month before Sera made a very… very disturbing discovery. “Alder! The twins are twenty-two!?”

Alder just gave them a puzzled look. “Yeah?”

Sera blinked. “Twenty-two… hello!?”

Alder squinted. “You do realize that most of the elves here are hundreds, if not thousands of years old?” 

Sera might have stood there looking like a gaping fish… she totally looked like a gaping fish. “But that… Alder, we’re twelve.”

“We’re human.” Alder said with a shrug, as if that explained everything.

“Yeah... humans that will be dead before the twins start even looking like teens.” Sera said hysterically. 

Alder’s mouth thinned into a sad line, but they shrugged again. “Such is mortality. How did they put it? Uh, Eru’s gift to mortals because time is not kind to us.” 

Okay, she knew Alder saw things differently but come on… “Alder… we can’t stay here… we need to go back.”

“You see another fairy circle anywhere?” Alder said bitterly. “Because I sure don’t. I’ve been looking. Until one shows up...” They shrugged and went back to their flute practice. 

Sera didn’t know what else to do or say… she left the tent and just… walked. The elves didn’t seem to mind them wandering anymore, most even smiled at her as they went around unpacking camp. None of them looked older than thirty five… tops. Sera knew elves were supposed to be immortal but… it suddenly felt like… it felt like she was suddenly so small and insignificant… not a few days ago she had been thinking about the time she had to learn things… but really what time did she have? Compared to them she was just… a flicker… there and gone. 

Eventually she found herself with the horses and she petted Celegpŷd’s neck, feeling… very, very far from home. “I’m probably going to die before the twins are as tall as me, Celegpŷd.” The horse bumped his nose into her chest, begging for more rubs. Sera sighed and complied. “So what about you? Are you like me or are you some magical elf horse that lives forever too?”

The horse whickered unhelpfully and a very large shadow fell over her. She looked up to find Maedhros. “Hello, Marshmallow. I wasn’t running away.” 

Maedhros frowned. “You are-“something.

Sera shook her head. “I did not understand what you spoke.” Her sindarin was improving but… 

Meadhros sighed and reached out. Sera blinked in surprise when his thumb swiped along her cheek and he repeated the word, showing her that his fingers were wet. She was crying. She looked away, embarrassed, and used her sleeves to wipe at the tears. 

"What troubles you?" He looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Sera gave a quiet laugh and just shook her head and petted Celegpŷd's neck. “Silly… it nothing.” There was a long silence and she finally looked up to see Marshmallow leveling her a distinctly unconvinced look. “You not leaving… are you?”

He scowled and shook just head and she sighed and pressed her forehead against Celegpŷd's neck. "Great.” She muttered in English before switching back to sindarin. “It just… long for home. But stuck… I not belong."

There was another long silence, then a gruff. "You want" something "to return you?"

Return? She sighed and shook her head. "Not able… need magic. Alder, me, Stuck." 

"Magic?" He looked suddenly alert, intensely so.

She shrugged, she had no idea how to explain fairy circles or portals to an elf. "Alder know more. Not… mine magic. Not want go to here. Not… able to go back." 

He lapsed into silence but didn’t leave so she just resumed petting Celegpŷd. She started crying again, quietly, but still. She was stuck and she might get old and die before a freaking horse because everything here was weird. And she missed her family. “My sister… she join with man, I was to play. Lot of practice… gone now.”

There was another beat of silence, and honestly, what else did she expect from a scowly ancient- she squeaked when he suddenly picked her up and set her on Celegpŷd's back.

"Wha-" and then he was swinging on behind her and she froze, they were on the horse bareback with no reins and-

“You-“ something “riding horses. Celegpŷd run.”

She had barely mentally translated what he said when Celegpŷd lifted their head and took off running. Sera clutched the horse’s mane in surprise and… yeah fear. Alder’s fear of them suddenly seemed to make a lot of sense now. It was terrifying to be going so fast, the horse feeling massive and dangerous as it galloped without anything besides Marshmallow’s legs or whatever he was using to guide it. 

But it was also oddly freeing, exhilarating even. As Celegpŷd ran, the wind whipped at them like when she had ridden a roller coaster, the air biting and sharp enough to make her breath catch and her eyes water and oh, she had forgotten how amazing it was to go fast! And she was on a horse!

By the time Celegpŷd slowed to a walk, she was laughing, grinning so hard it was starting to hurt. “That was beautiful! Thank you, Marshmallow.”

Meadhros made a gruff noise in his throat and slipped off before reaching up and pulling her down. “You are feeling better.” He had a funny way of asking questions that made them sound like statements. 

“May be stuck with big elves, but at least there horses.” She joked but bit her lip before… Alder was alright and they did it a few times so... she hugged him. He was stiff but didn’t push her away. Kind of like Alder’s cat. “Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


Sera had said that magic had brought them here, and magic was needed to take them home. That they had not wanted to come here and were now trapped. The child missed her home, and he had done his best to cheer her, and the horse had worked better than he had expected, but now… now he was left wondering. Where were they from? Where were they cast out of? Why? Why were they trapped here? With them? 

They carried the voices of their gods and held their own magic in their music, and it was… innocent. Sera said that Alder knew more of the magics that brought them here, and Alder had known their names. Perhaps… Alder was closer to the gods that had cast them here. 

Maedhros found Alder after they had stopped for the mid day meal and they had stepped away from Sera and the twins, for some ‘alone time’. They had their ‘ehmpeethree’ with them, so it had obviously been fed enough sunlight to work. “Come.” He may have sounded more curt than he intended, because the child scrambled to their feet and followed with raised eyebrows. 

He started to walk away from the camp, and Alder frowned and looked back anxiously. “You not… leave in forest? I don’t think you kill me… but…” 

He frowned at the thought the child still expected him to abandon them to the woods. “No… I have a request.”

They blinked and came to a halt, then ran to catch up. “What?”

Once they were out of hearing range, he stopped and… hesitated. He… wanted to hear what the child thought of as fierce, what they thought would scare him. To see how they reacted to their own gods’ music, to glean a sense of the child’s spirit and what they considered fearsome. But he also feared the effects and power of… The Lament of Tarja still haunted his nights.

No. He needed to know. “You said your gods would scare me. I want to hear it.”

Their eyes widened in shock. “You want be scare? Scare music?”

He nodded, scowling at their surprise. He was not timid. 

“Are… you certain? It is… fierce.” They warned, but they were already moving their finger across the glowing surface of the ‘ehmpeethree’. 

“I am certain. I wish to hear it.” 

They shrugged and placed a string in their own ear, then handed the other to him. He had to kneel on the ground in order for it to reach him. Once situated, they asked him one last time. “Still certain? Loud.”

“Play it.” He might have snapped, but their reluctance was making him… tense. 

They shrugged and tapped the surface. Instantly a ringing, ominous, tone filled his ear, followed by a threatening beat and then a sinister sound that suddenly changed to almost a roar. A woman spoke as if through bared teeth, their voice rising suddenly into an enraged shout as the unnatural instruments howled and raged. He found himself clutching his sword in reflex as the woman began chanting and screaming, singing in rage and desperation as the music wailed around her voice.

It was terrifying, the noise, the rage, the abrupt changes to sultry, breathy words, only to be overwhelmed by the woman’s fierce, enraged voice. The instruments beat out a demanding, ominous, fierce, and dark rhythm, chaos in music, a grinding tune hidden in the midst of the roar. A chill ran down his spine as the woman began singing a mantra, each repeat her voice grew louder, more powerful, more enraged, until he wanted to tear the string from his ear to escape the sound of her desperate anger, from the spell of her voice and dark instruments. 

His heart was racing and he could feel his fingers trembling against the hilt of his sword when the music abruptly chimed and then ended and he was left with only the sound of his own ragged breaths. Oh Eru… that was… horrifying. It felt as it did when he was in battle, angry and desperate and chaotic until suddenly all he was left with was the cries of the wounded and blood on his blade. Blood that was all too often innocent. 

He felt a touch on his face and startled backwards, only to see Alder standing in front of him, a concerned expression on their face. “Are you alright?” Their dark eyes flicked over his face and he distantly realized they looked a little pale. “I’m sorry.”

He clutched the hilt of his sword to force his fingers to stop shaking. “You… you heard as well?”

They nodded. “In This Moment. Uh, Maria. She… fierce. I favor her.”

He shuddered at the thought, at the calm manner the child still had after hearing…  _ that _ . They seemed… completely unaffected. “What- what did she say?” He didn’t want to know in the same measure he needed to know.

They hesitated again, concern in every line of their expression. “Even in chains you cannot break me.” They waved their hand in a dismissive gesture, their eyes still fixed on him. “Translate later. Are you alright? Need help?”

He felt… frozen. He had not felt this terrified since… since the first time the Oath had taken him and he had- The child reached for their magic box and swiped at it, then reached to replace the string in his ear. He flinched away and instinctively caught their hand, unwilling to hear another terrifying, dark battle song.

“Shh, I make better.” Alder said gently, their eyes wide and anxious. “Soft song.” 

He forced his fingers to loosen on their wrist and allowed them to replace the string. A moment later the soft, impossible sounds of the song that Sera favored, the one that left a wake of peace. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes to listen, not reopening them until the last soothing strains had ended. 

When he opened his eyes, Alder was still looking at him in concern. “You alright?”

“I am well.” He was not… but his previous panic had abated somewhat. 

They relaxed visibly, then abruptly looked guilty. “I’m sorry. Sera said not let hear. I should not have show. I’m sorry.” 

“I asked.” He had. He had needed to know how their gods’ voices affected them, and him, and now he did. “Why… do you favor her?”

Alder looked away, their shoulders curving defensively. “She… fierce. Strong. Beautiful. Powerful. Not... “ Their mouth twisted in distaste as they gestured at themself. “Small and no grace. Can't fight. Music make feel… strong.” They made the dismissive gesture again, then gently grabbed his right forearm, tugging slightly. “Come. Get back to camp.” 

He resisted slightly and studied them. “What are you?”

They shied back with a sharp expression, tucking their hands beneath their elbows defensively. “Human. Me.” 

Of that he had his doubts.

  
  
  
  


Maglor had seen Maedhros approach Alder and lead them into the forest. He did not think for a moment his brother still wished to leave the strange children, but he still kept his eyes on the woods with a sense of unease till they returned. When they did… Alder looked tense and worried, and Maedhros… looked haunted. Alder was tugging them along by their right arm, leading them with an air of urgency. They looked up at the sky before deliberately tugging on Maedhros’ arm and having him sit in a patch of sunlight. 

The child murmured something to his brother, then turned till their eyes lit on him. They ran towards him and he started towards them in concern. Sera, who had been watching the twins pretend to eat, scrambled to follow him. 

“Maglor!” They said urgently as they drew near. “I make mistake. He not alright.”

“Alder, Whahdi dyew Doo?!” Sera sounded scolding and exasperated as she looked over to where Meadhros sat, still and haunted as he had after his rescue from the cliffs. 

Alder hugged themself guiltily and looked up at him pleadingly. “He ask to hear scare music. He… I- I don’t know if alright. Don’t know how to help.” 

“Krahp!” Sera ran over and grabbed her case, flipping open the latches and pulling out her ‘Violin’ “Whahdi dyew pahlay?”

Alder’s shoulders hunched as they opened their flute case. “Ihn thiss mohmehnt. Bihg badwulf.” 

Sera froze and closed her eyes as if pained. “Ohakay, vayree trahmehtized elf.” She sighed before standing and walking towards Meadhros. “Ahhday torree, Alder.”

“Heeaskt!” Alder said, then looked at him as if fearing his reaction. “He ask! I not just… I not just make scare purposely.”

Maglor placed a calming hand on their shoulder before moving to approach his brother to see if he needed comfort or safety. If the child had played the music of the ‘fierce’ goddess… They might not have realized how it would affect one not favored by their gods. “I’m sure you meant no harm.”

He watched as Sera moved slowly to sit in front of Meadhros. “Hello, Mahrshmehlow.” She said quietly, her voice the same she spoke to the twins with. “Are you well?”

“Yes.” He said sharply. Then his eyes dropped to her violin and he let out a heavy, burdened, breath. “Would-?” He stopped and closed his eyes and leaned his head back to allow the sun to hit his face. 

Sera glared at Alder, who looked close to tears, then softly offered. “Would you want to hear song I practice for sister join?” Maedhros flinched, and she made a shushing sound. “It is calm… beautiful… feel better.”

Alder carefully moved closer as well, their flute clutched in their hands. “It bonding song. Uh, for happy tomorrows.” 

After a moment, Meadhros gave a jerky nod, but his eyes remained closed and he kept his head tilted towards the sun. Maglor quietly moved to sit near him, guarding his maimed side for him, lending the feeling of safety. 

Alder and Sera exchanged glances, and then they both raised their instruments and began to play, the notes solemn and soft, but slowly gaining a hopeful lilt to them, a promise of joy that lingered after they had ceased playing and lowered their instruments. 

Maedhros let out a soft breath, his muscles relaxing at the children’s ability. “Thank you.” 

Sera smiled and reached out to lay a hand on his knee. “We play any you need, feel better.”

“Yes. Play any time you ask. Happy to. I’m sorry for… I’m sorry.” Alder said, their voice quavering slightly. 

Meadhros turned his head to look at the child and his brother gave them a slight smile. “It was not your fault, Alder. I asked.”

“I have… many other fierce-“

“No.” Sera cut off Alder’s words sharply.

“I mean,” Alder said in exasperation. “I sorry for pick most scare one. Maria is…” 

Sera groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “Alder… Ree ahlee?!”

“What was the song?” Maglor asked in wary curiosity. Sera seemed to know the exact one Alder had played, and was not surprised at its effects on his brother. “Can I-”

“NO!” Adler, Sera, and Maedhros all turned towards him with wide eyes. Alder shook their head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSXl8Q6yjDk

Whatever the children were, and they were not simple edain, whatever they were, they meant no harm. Despite the… horror of Alder’s favored goddess, the child had been gentle and concerned after the song, directing him to light and comfort, bringing his brother to guard and their friend to play for him. A part of him was ashamed at his… lapse in courage, but- He shuddered at the memory of the ‘Maria’ and her enraged, desperate screams. Screams that mirrored his own mind’s as he had hung on the Thangorodrim cliff. 

The children had played longer than normal that evening, happy, joyful songs till half the camp was exhausted from dancing, then song after soothing song until the air felt bright with a blanket of peace. A few times it had seemed they might be tiring, but one of the children would look searchingly at him before launching into another song of beauty. 

For his own heart’s peace. 

Whatever they were, they meant no harm. They protected the elflings, they sang and danced and played with the warriors to bring smiles, they played music and gave smiles and made Maglor’s own heart’s longing feel less terrible with their ‘father laughs’ they shared with him. They were lost and trapped away from their home and people, and still they tried to bring joy and comfort to those around them.

The child had woken frequently during the night, walking from the children’s tent to begin to play a beautiful, soothing piece on their unusual flute in the darkness under the stars. He had found it helpful, something gentle to ease him through the guilt and memories and shadows of past terrors haunting him. 

The child had dark circles under their eyes the next morning, circles from exhaustion instead of their dark paints, but they looked him up and down when they saw him. “Rest alright?” 

“Yes.” He had rested more than he would have without their songs.

They gave him a relieved and satisfied smile. “Good.” Then they went and curled up in the cart and fell asleep. Sera kept the twins from bothering her friend and played bright and airy tunes on her violin until Alder woke for the midday halt. Maedhros found himself riding near the cart to bask in the sounds of her music while the twins took turns riding before Maglor.

Maedhros remembered Alder’s distasteful expression when they had gestured at themself, calling themself weak and small, angry with their inability to fight. The child was awkward and small, but they would not always be so. They had spent much effort to bring him comfort with their music, perhaps he could help with their own discomfort. 

That evening, he fashioned a practice sword from a branch and approached the children as they played out of the way of the forming encampment. He handed the thing to Alder, who took it with a confused expression, but followed at his short, “follow.” 

The moment he began to teach them a basic drill with the sword, their face had gone slack with shock, and then bright with blinding happiness. The child was sweating and panting by the time for the evening meal, but they attacked his leg in a tight hug again. “Thank you thank you thank you!” 

He smiled, glad he could give some semblance of joy to the child, and patted their shoulder. “You must train daily.”

They nodded eagerly. “Can! I Can! Uh, practice music and dance each day, can practice sword. Uh…” They squinted as if trying to remember something. “Word for loyal to task?” 

“Faithfully.”

“I can practice sword faithfully.” They grinned again, squeezed his leg a little tighter, then turned and dashed towards the other children with a squeaking noise. 

He turned to find his tent… only to find a smiling Maglor watching him with folded arms. “What?”

Maglor just shook his head and chuckled, and when he spoke it was on other things. “We will be meeting with the Laiquendi soon.”

  
  
  
  


To see his brother’s terrors return to him after so long… it laid heavy on Maglor’s heart. He was grateful for the children’s insistence of playful, cheerful, and soothing tunes late into the evening. He had even heard Alder’s flute during the night, laying a soft spell of music across the camp. And during the day when the child had slept from their efforts, Sera had played her violin, casting concerned glances at his brother, who had ridden close to the cart in silence.

To see his brother then training Alder, smiling and seeming… softened by the child’s joy had been a relief. As well as incredibly amusing, to see his gruff brother awkwardly accepting the child’s profuse thanks.

The evening was progressing as it had been for the past few weeks. The children bent their instruments to playful, bright songs, and the elves danced. Sera smiled in determination, and then began playing a new song, one that made Alder blanch then take a deep breath and begin to play along. It started bright and airy as her others, casting its spell of joy as Sera moved with her music, eyes closed and smile bright as she suddenly drew out fast, exultant notes, her fingers flying over the neck of her instrument and her bow dancing rapidly and skillfully. 

And then, for the first time outside of their practices, there was a sour note. The music came to an abrupt halt and he heard Alder take a horrified breath, and then Sera let out a heartbroken wail and collapsed to the table, clutching her instrument to herself, her golden eyes filled with tears.

Some of the strings of her bow had broken. The child let out a pained, panicked spiel of her language and Alder set aside their flute and went to them, murmuring in apology and looking at the bow in horror. He went to them, their grief was apparent to all, and Sera looked up at him, tears on her cheeks. “I can’t- it broken! I can’t fix!”

Alder suddenly clutched at his arm. “You play! The bow, horse tail, horse hair. Please? Try fix?”

Broken? Horse hair made up the strings of the bow… He took in the broken strands and he remembered seeing Sera applying a rosin of some manner to it. He looked back at Sera with apologetic eyes as he held out his hand in request to the bow. “May I?”

Sera sniffled and nodded, handing him both the bow and violin, before reaching for the bucket the twins had been beating out a tune on. “I good… I be good.”

“Oh, child.” She was trying to fill her part as a minstrel despite her grief. Maglor held the instrument carefully and rested a hand on her shoulder briefly before stepping away to examine the bow's make… the strings of hair still attached gave him a pattern to work off of.

Alder hugged their friend. “You don’t…”

Sera sniffled and shook her head. “Can’t leave like that.” 

Alder looked up at the silently watching elves and set their jaw. “I got it.” They stood and handed spoons to the twins. “Keep up?”

The boys nodded, their eyes fixed mournfully on Sera, who was weeping silently over the bucket. Alder inhaled and began to sing, their voice strong and comforting. “I know you're clinging to the light of day, To tell you everything's alright. And the potions don't do much. Yes, it just numbs the mind. Guess you might say I'm a little intense. I'm on the bright side of being headed to torment. So believe me, you're not the only one. Who can't see clearly.”

The twins began tapping out a soft rhythm with the spoons as Alder moved to stand by Sera so she could lean on their leg in comfort. “If you're ever in doubt, Don't lose faith in yourself, you might be arrow proof. Hard to move mountains when you're paralyzed, But you have to try.”

“And I'm calling out:” Sera started beating on the bucket as Alder raised their hand in call. “Get up, get up, start moving. Get up, get up. What's taking so long? Get up, get up. Start moving, Stop hesitating, I'm calling out, Get up, get up, start moving, Get up, get up! There is nothing wrong, Because I believe you can be whatever, And I agree you can do much better, trust me.” Alders voice rang out over those assembled in hopeful command and Maglor saw several hands raise as theirs were, answering the call they sang. 

Maglor turned the bow over in his hands, it looked like a simple thing, yet the craftsmanship was excellent. The words of the song, again, were too heavy for young singers, but sung with conviction, a sharing of burden and hope. 

“Trust me.”

“Everybody wants to sing their song, Some form of ‘what’s going on?’. There is nothing normal when it comes to you and me, I'd rather bind myself in knots than watch you give up on your dreams. If you were ever in doubt, Don't lose faith in yourself, you might be arrow proof. Hard to move mountains when you're paralyzed, But you have to try.” 

It would be easy to collect replacement hairs for the bow but… it would still fray with use and break… rosen would not be too hard to collect but it would take time to prepare into the form she used… unless… but it was no small task. Maglor ran his finger over the hairs and pondered the merit of his idea, as the child sang to fill the silence of their friend’s instrument, sang to bring courage in the face of grief.

"So, I'm calling out: Get up, get up, start moving. Get up, get up, What's taking so long? Get up, get up, start moving. Stop hesitating, I'm calling out! Get up, get up, Start moving. Get up, get up, there is nothing wrong, because I believe you can be whatever. And I agree you can do much better,"

The violin strings as well… How long would they last? She played often and vigorously… how long before one broke? He wondered briefly if they were like his harp, but the strings… felt different than the strings of his harp, firmer yet finer, seemingly simple but finely crafted. There was nothing like them that he knew of.

"Trust me." Alder sang in an offer of compassion and hope at odds with their small form, but matching the comforting way they sang over their grieving friend. "Yes, I don't know why I never talk about it. I guess that's probably part of the problem. Yes, sometimes you're wrong, sometimes you're right, I'm just going to keep moving. Yes, I'm just going to keep moving. Today, tomorrow and the next.”

He could hear the parts of the song where the violin would have played, absences where music would have fit, but still the child poured their encouragement into their voice. 

"Get up, get up, Start moving. Get up, get up. What's taking so long? Get up, get up, Start moving. Stop hesitating, I'm calling out, Get up, get up. Start moving, Get up, get up, there is nothing wrong, Because I believe you can be whatever, And I agree you can do much better, trust me."

Alder finished the song with a quiet exhale, then said something in their language to Sera, who shook her head. Alder squeezed her shoulder then looked up at him and Maedhros half apologetic, half pleading. "Think… I think that's all we able do tonight." 

He nodded his understanding and offered Sera an apologetic smile but the girl didn’t look up as she took Elrond’s hand and led him off to their tent, her case left behind. 

Alder took Elros'hand and their flute case, but Maedhros stopped them with a gesture to their flute case. Alder looked hurt for a moment, then handed it to him and left hurriedly, their shoulders curved defensively. 

Maglor watched them go with a heavy heart despite the encouraging song… They seemed… diminished without their instruments. Silence was left in their wake, the watching elves pensive and saddened for the child.. Seeing the children without their music, Sera weeping over her broken bow… it seemed to affect everyone. Maglor looked down at the instrument in his hands… he would try… and maybe, just maybe the children’s tears would be for naught.

  
  
  
  


Sera knew it was going to happen eventually, she had gone through so many sets of strings, so many bows since she had started playing, but that bow had been brand new, she usually got almost a year out of a bow before they broke. Sure, she had been playing a lot more, a  _ lot _ more than she used to but… She felt… useless without it. What… what was she going to do now? What if Maglor couldn’t fix it?

She couldn’t just go home and get new bows and strings, when these were gone they were gone. She had spare strings, of course… but they were useless without the bow. 

And Alder had burst into tears as soon as they got back into the tent, so she couldn't really talk to them, because they were freaking out about Maedhros taking their flute. Sera knew that had been how Alder’s dad punished them, taking their flute away, but… they hadn’t done anything wrong. 

Everything felt weird and quiet and the twins kept looking at them like they were about to cry too, and Sera just… wanted to go home. 

She finally managed to get to sleep, but woke up feeling groggy. Alder was still in bed with the blankets over their head, and the boys were sitting quietly with their string, trying to be quiet for them. “Hey kiddos, you could wake us up.” 

Elros shook his head. “No, you are sad… we leave you alone?”

“You’re sweet.” She gave him a smile. “You know what my mother do when I sad?” 

Elros shook his head again, both boys looking terribly solemn.

“Tickle attacks.” She said in English, then lunged at them and dug her fingers into their ribs. They looked way too little to be that solemn. 

By the time she let up both were grinning and had turned the tables by ganging up on her, each yelling in mispronounced english, “Tehkehl ahteck!” 

Alder woke up in the midst of it and made a deep, throaty growling noise that had the boys freezing before they lunged at Elrond and tickled him mercilessly. Sera felt a lot better by the time they wound down and braided up everyone’s hair to face the day. Sera stumbled out of the tent, and then blinked when she saw small stacks of paper weighed down with pretty stones, charcoal sticks, little spools of thread, feathers, a small bag of beads… even a few candles and a bunch of wildflowers.

Alder made a crying laughing sound. “I think they feel bad about your bow.”

Sera felt touched that they would go to this trouble to try and cheer them up. “Yeah… it’s… sweet actually. Who would have thought that a month ago they had their arrows pointed at us?”

Alder shrugged. “We did have a knife at Maglor’s neck. It was understandable all around.” 

“Correction… you had a knife at Maglor’s neck.” Sera poked their chest playfully. “I just knocked him on his back with a rock.”

Alder snickered. “They were so shocked. C’mon, let’s gather up and grab breakfast. I’ll have to do my face on the road.” 

They gathered up the gifts into their bags and headed for the big fire in the center of camp where breakfast was usually served but… instead of the bustle of activity of elves packing up and getting ready to move camp… everyone was… still. Sera looked around and the horses were still tied to their ropes and nothing was packed up. The tents weren’t being taken down, nothing.

“Huh.”

They were served a porridge with nuts and berries and cut up cubes of apples this morning instead of plain honeyed porridge. It was… nice, but strange. 

A bunch of the elves were giving them concerned looks and it was making Sera feel itchy. She glanced at Alder curiously. “You know why they’re staring?”

Alder paused with their spoon in their mouth. “Oh, yeash, e’fsh-” They pulled the spoon out, and spoke, thankfully in English. “Elves tend to go hide like a kicked dog when they’re sad.” 

Oh… she forced a smile and waved at a few that were watching them across the fire. “Uh… I am well… thank you.”

Elrond gave her a very judgmental look for a five-but-actually-twenty-two year old elfling’s face. “You don’t have to-” something.

Alder snorted, then used their fingers to scrape the last of the porridge out of the bowl. “If we’re not being hustled onto the road, I have a craving to climb a tree.” They looked at the boys and switched to sindarin. “You want climb tree?” 

Both boys looked at her doubtfully, but honestly, climbing a tree sounded great. She gave them a smile and stood. “Climb tree sounds good!” 

They looked surprise but both quickly finished their porridge and took off towards the woods, waving for them to follow. They spent the morning climbing trees, and it was fun! Elros and Elrond were like little spider monkeys, jumping from branch to branch, and Sera kept up barely. Alder… Alder fell a lot, but laughed breathlessly each time and climbed back up. They still hadn’t gotten used to their last growth spurt.

One of the older elves followed them on the ground, probably to make sure they didn’t run off, but Sera was a long, long way from home and had no plan on traipsing off into the woods by herself when there was free food and shelter here. And horses. Those were pretty awesome too. 

Sera’s muscles were feeling a little sore by the time Alder fell out of a tree again, managing to land in a crouch instead of on their back. They jumped up with a happy grin. “Better at fall!”

“Better at falling.” the elf corrected with a suppressed smile. “It is time to eat.” 

Sera shimmied down the tree with a smile. “Alright!” She paused, curious. “Why we not move today?” 

The elf gave her an odd look, then shook his head. “Why have we not moved today? I was not told why.”

Weird. But she was hungry, and Alder’s stomach actually audibly growled, and the twins were panting happily. They followed the elf back to the camp, and showed him how to make a paper swan while they ate. 

They still weren’t moving after lunch, and Maglor and Maedhros hadn’t shown up once all day. Sera was starting to feel a little anxious about it, and by the glances Alder kept giving around, they were too. The twins were giving her ‘looks’ again so she clapped her hands together. “Who wants to learn to make a lantern show?” If they weren’t moving today, they could very carefully use a knife to cut shapes into their paper. 

As it tended to with elves, craft time escalated very quickly, and by the time it was evening, they had dozens of paper lanterns with careful shapes cut out of patterns, birds, suns, anything they could think of. Alder wasn’t really into paper lanterns and ducked out for a couple hours to track down a random sword carrying elf and badger them into teaching them, and came back grinning and with a bruise on their arm from being whacked with a practice sword. A bunch of elves were also singing ‘Get Up’ in Sindarin, so they had probably been teaching them as well. Maedhros and Maglor still didn’t show up at dinner, and Sera missed them and felt worried about them being gone all day. They ate, then played the cup game with every elf that could crowd in to the table, and then they all sat on the ground and played again, everyone singing the Sindarin translation of the cup game song. It was dark, and Sera felt oddly satisfied as she carefully lit one of the candles she had been given in the fire, and then set it in the middle of the table and hung one of the paper lampshades they made over it with some string and gave it the slightest twirl.

Even knowing how easily pleased the elves were with their crafts, she wasn’t prepared for the audible intakes of breath as the shapes of birds began flickering onto those around the lamp, the tents, the tree branches, looking like little flying stars twirling around. She knew it was pretty, she had made a lot of them in the second grade… with flashlights but still… but… elves. They were weird. 

Giant, fully armed, and ancient elves were absolutely fascinated as Elrond and Elros proudly showed off the different shades they had made, the moon and stars, more birds, a deer, and a lacy pattern that Elrond had spent almost a full hour on. And through it all, the elves watched and smiled. 

She saw Maglor and Maedhros show up briefly, but they looked… exhausted, and didn’t do much more than give tired looks at the lights, take some food, and disappear again. 

It was… worrying.

When they were back in their tent and the twins were tucked in, Alder whispered in English. “Do you think they’ll get rid of us now that… we can’t play?” 

Sera shrugged. What would they do if they did? The two of them had almost no survival skills… “I don’t know… you can still play your flute.” 

“But he took it. He took it and now everything is weird.” 

Sera looked over at their backpacks… near bursting with little things, and feathers and beads tied to them that the elves had either traded or gifted them… and they seemed genuinely worried for them today… although that could be a good or bad sign. “We… we’ve made friends… I think. They probably wouldn’t let them leave us.”

Alder was silent for a long enough time that Sera thought they might have fallen asleep before they murmured. “I hope so.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Sera sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMkQt3E0h8s

The next day, and the next, were just as weird. They didn’t move, Maglor and Maedhros didn’t show up, and none of the elves had been told why. Alder was… terrified. Maedhros had wanted to leave them in the forest, and he had taken their flute, and sure he was a marshmallow, but he was also a thousands of years old warrior tortured by the Oath and… they were just an annoying kid who had freaked him out and made trouble and-

Alder took their anxiety and frustration out on sword practice. The elves seemed delighted to teach them in return for learning to sing one of their songs, or a game of cups or step dancing, apparently Maedhros teaching them first was permission to let them hold a mock weapon. They went to bed exhausted and fretting.

What if they decided to leave them? What if they were going to give them to some human tribe or whatever? What had they done wrong? Maedhros had taken their flute and they didn't know what they had done wrong. 

Another weird morning came. Alder was out putting on their war paint before they collected an audience. Their eyeliner pencil was running low and they wondered if elves used makeup. Someone had to have something they could use before they resorted to mixing soot and water. They packed up their makeup case and then startled when a shadow fell over them. A big one, big like-

“Marshmallow?” They scrambled to their feet at the sight of Maedhros and Maglor standing with their instrument cases. Both of them looked… drained. Like they had been pulling all nighters for a month straight. “You alright?” 

Maedhros didn’t reply, just shoved their flute case into their hands and left, his steps dragging slightly.

“Is Sera awake?” Maglor said, sounding bone weary. 

“Sera!” Alder called out, feeling really concerned over the pair and hugging their flute case to their chest. 

A few seconds of rustling and then Sera poked her head out of the tent with a sleepy glare. “Yeh?” She blinked when she saw Maglor and scrambled out. “Maglor… uh hello.” Sera looked up at him and frowned, then gave Alder a worried glance before looking back at Maglor. “Um… you are well?”

“Yes. Simply tired.” He gave her a small smile and then held her violin case out to her. Sera eyed the case warily before taking it. When she didn’t say anything, Maglor made a slight huffing sound and reached over to undo the latches and opened it to reveal… Sera’s bow was… repaired… not just repaired but it seemed to… shimmer slightly in the light. “I believe you will find it with not break again.”

Alder felt the hair on the back of their neck prickle and hurried to open their flute case. Oh. Wow. Their flute had the same slight shimmer. “Oh my god… you two enchant them…” They breathed, awed… Maglor and Maedhros had enchanted their instruments… That’s why that had been missing, why they looked so rough. “Doesn’t… that take… weeks? Are you two alright?” 

Maglor smiled, a tired, drained smile. “We are well.” he then reached down and shut Sera’s mouth which had been open in disbelief. “Will you play tonight? We have missed your music.”

Alder nodded vigorously at the same time Sera did. They… they had enchanted their instruments so they wouldn’t break, they wanted to hear them play… they had obviously worked really, really hard to- They let out a sob that had been hiding in their throat for days now and hugged Maglor tightly. “Of course! Thank you!” 

But Maedhros had taken their flute. He had taken it and now it- “I have to-” They let Maglor go and took off after Maedhros, their flute case tucked tightly under their arm. 

  
  
  


Maedhros was exhausted… it had been foolish, frivolous, he knew it, but when he had seen Sera weeping over her bow, had seen Alder’s panicked glance at their own instrument… He knew Maglor’s mind was already bent to repairing Sera’s bow, and he had taken Alder’s flute on a whim. A whim to prevent another loss for the children. 

When Maglor had come to him to ask for help, to lend the strength of his fea to lay an enchantment on Sera’s instrument, he had readily agreed, and had asked his brother to lend his skill with laying enchantments on Adler’s flute as well. 

But it was done now and he was drained, he would rest, retreat to his tent and rest until evening. Then they would play and he could listen to the fruits of their labor. Tomorrow they would continue on their way… it had been foolish to tarry the three days… but then again, when had he ever made smart choices? 

“Mahrshmahlow!” he heard Alder cry out behind him, and then the sound of their feet running towards him. What was wrong? Had the enchantment not held? He turned in time for them to attack his leg in a hug, their words spilling out in their language too fast for him to catch the few words he had gleaned. They caught themself and looked up, their face streaked with their black paint, but they were smiling as they switched to Sindarin. 

“Thank you! I don’t know how say it, but thank you!” 

He blamed his exhaustion, for he would not normally do so, and allowed himself to ruffle their hair like he had seen them do to the boys.. It left their curls wild and unruly, but they beamed up at him happily.

“I play whenever you ask! Happy to!” They said with a grin. 

He gave them what he hoped was a smile. “Tonight… I am weary, and must rest child.”

They let him go and stepped back with a nod to bounce on their toes. “Of course! Rest well, Mahrshmahlow.” They darted forward and gave him another hug, then turned and dashed back the way they came, calling excitedly to their friend. 

It had been foolish and frivolous… but well worth it, he thought. He had just reached his tent when he heard the distant sound of Alder’s flute playing the soft, peaceful sounds of the song they had first played for them in the middle of the forest. 

  
  
  


Sera was… she was shocked… stunned. Maglor and Maedhros had been enchanting their instruments… and from what she understood of Alders excited babbling, it was a big deal…

Maglor had just smiled at her and patted her shoulder before moving away. But he was obviously exhausted and he had said it wouldn’t break now, and they had stopped the entire army to fix her bow… 

Maglor and Maedhros disappeared for the day again, Alder said they needed to rest, and she worried even more when Alder explained more of elvish enchanting…they used their souls… their ‘fea’s’... it usually took weeks, months… sometimes years to enchant things… that they had done in it in three days… they had to both be weakened. 

But their instruments were enchanted! Her bow was strung in black and white horse hair and it shimmered and it glided over the violin strings like it had been freshly and perfectly rosined. Sera let out a shocked, happy breath and launched into their very well practiced Lord of the Dance, and was rewarded with a bunch of elves coming to a halt and giving her happy, bright smiles. 

The twins beamed and rushed to get their buckets so they could join in and Alder began step dancing while they played their flute, which was always funny to see. Once they finished a few elves came over and patted their shoulders in that stiff manner that seemed to be just the way of elves, and told them it was good to see them smile before they moved off.

The day was spent practicing, and Sera tracked down a willing elf to listen to the song she had been translating to make sure she had it right one last time before she and Alder began practicing. Alder grimaced and said they would play the flute because the song was too sappy and would make their teeth fall out, so Sera sighed and resigned herself to having to sing in front of people. 

She could sing… her father had paid for the same vocal coach Alder had gone to… she just prefered to stick to the violin. But Alder was Alder, and love songs were  _ not _ in their vocabulary, no matter how soft and happy it would make the elves. The army still wasn’t moving, so Sera climbed a tree to practice singing so she didn’t have to see whoever was watching.

Bending the sindarin words to the tune was a little challenging as they didn’t sound like they rhymed, so she had a cheat sheet like Alder had used but how to play and hold the paper and sing? By the time she was confident she had it mostly memorized she decided one of the twins could hold it for her. Satisfied, she moved to climb down only to come to a halt at the sight of what looked like half the camp sitting under the tree…

Well, at least it’d be a surprise to Maglor and Marshmallow.

“Have to say,” She said as she climbed down, then gestured at everyone watching. “Very flatter.” 

  
  
  
  


Maglor still found himself exhausted when it was time for the evening meal, but he would not miss it. His exhaustion was worth it, the children’s awed and overjoyed expressions were worth it. He remembered the children’s exuberant and joyful playing when their instruments had been returned the first time, and they had promised that they would play the same tonight. He had heard snatches of playful and soft music throughout the day as he had rested, so they had been practicing. 

He did take the time to make sure he was presentable, though he forwent his armor, choosing instead a simpler tunic and leggings for comfort. He did not feel like taking the time to braid his hair properly, and left it loose and unadorned… he would be retiring to his tent shortly after so it would not matter.

Even the simple effort of dressing felt cumbersome due to his exhaustion, but he was determined to hear the children play. He sat at the table and ate methodically, Maedhros acting in much the same manner, and though Sera and Alder gave them concerned glances, it didn’t dim their excited chatter that meandered between their own language and Sindarin. The twins seemed to be picking up their language, as their own speech was heavily scattered with the strange words. 

Elrond murmured something to Elros, and the twins moved their hands in the ‘rock, paper, scissors' game the children had taught them, both laughing when they both chose paper, and then Elros smiled up at him shyly. “Can we braid your hair?”

The request took him by surprise… and frankly shocked him, but then again, both of the twins and Sera sported different hairstyles nearly everyday so they were likely used to braiding and brushing theirs and others hair. And Elros and Elrond both looked hopeful and dangerously close to resorting to their ‘puhpeedawgize’, so he nodded. Elros let out that happy squeaking noise he had learned from Alder before moving to stand behind his chair and begin separating his hair to braid. 

Elrond looked at Maedhros, silently, but with wide, pleading eyes. Alder was hiding a smile behind their hand as they pretended not to watch. Maedhros made a long suffering sigh, and took a drink from his cup before he sat back and waved Elrond forward. “Very well… if you must.”

Elrond grinned brightly before moving to stand on Elros’ bucket to reach his brother’s hair. “I must.” 

By the time the children gathered up their instruments to play, Maedhros and himself had far too many braids in their hair, but the twins looked pleased with their efforts, and it… it was soothing to see the boys happy and unafraid of them. 

He did not feel up to joining the games, but still enjoyed Sera and Alder’s exuberant playing, Alder even impressing him and many others by using their feet in dance to beat out the rhythm to the song they were playing on their instruments. Their music was joyful and bright, and it was worth every exhausted moment to hear the children pour their happiness into their playing. 

Sera gave him a bright grin and began playing the song that had broken her bow, and it was… stunning. The lilting, rising and falling notes, like a butterfly in the wind. Alder began tapping out the rhythm with their feet against the table and Elros played on his bucket, and Elrond played with his spoons as Sera suddenly launched into the rapid, impressively fast notes, driving the music faster and faster as she swayed and moved with her violin, drawing the exultant, joyful notes with a blissful smile on her face. 

The music was fast paced and joyous, reflected on the ellon and elleth’s faces as many began dancing, and Sera and Alder both were panting when the song ended, their faces bright and joyful as Sera raised her bow in triumph. “I did it! I play Butterfly!” 

Alder attacked their friend in a hug and cries of ‘you did it!’. Just their joy alone re-enforced his conviction that his exhaustion had been worth it. Even Maedhros had a pleased, satisfied edge to his tired smile as he watched the children.

Alder called out to him brightly, their eyes shining with happiness. “Two new songs tonight for you! As thank you!” 

Elrond moved to stand in front of Sera, holding up a paper dutifully as she and Alder began to play softly. Sera took a breath and began singing softly. “I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you. And I think to myself what a wonderful world.”

Elros began playing the spoons gently as Sera’s voice called out sweetly over the strains of her violin and Alder’s flute. “I see skies of blue and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night, And I think to myself what a wonderful world.”

It was beautiful… stating the beauty in the world around them, reverently, acknowledging it as beauty, though roses had thorns, it did not take away from their beauty, even skies tainted with clouds held beauty…it was almost a plea for others to see the beauty and wonder of it all as well.

Sera smiled shyly as she sang beautifully and with heart over her violin, Alder’s flute wrapping around her voice and music in affectionate tones. “Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help learning to love you. Shall I stay? Would it be a crime, If I can't help learning to love you?”

The change in tone from gentle awe to hopeful confession took him by surprise. And he saw his surprise echoed on Maedhros’ expression as well as several others around but… most of those listening wore soft smiles as they swayed slightly to the music in the same manner the children did when ‘feeling’ the music.

“The colors of the rainbow, so beautiful in the sky, Are also on the faces of people going by. I see friends shaking hands saying ‘how are you?’ They're really saying I love you.”

Sera’s voice rose in call, her violin echoing the fond hopefulness in her voice. “Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can't help learning to love you.”

The song… those words… They were sung with the purity and innocence of a child, seeing the beauty in the world around them in everyday occurrences... an offer of unexpected friendship, of love and loyalty. They sang for them… he and Maedhros.

Alder lowered their flute and began to sing along with Sera, their voices blending peacefully in the hopeful song. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Dear one, so it goes, Some things are meant to be. I hear babies crying, I watch them grow, They will learn much more than we will ever know.”

All of the children stopped playing to sing together, slowly and earnestly. “And I can't help learning to love you.”

The children’s eyes were closed, as they always were when they were wrapped in their music’s power. Maedhros looked… stricken, his face torn between longing and shock and… fear. The children sang of the beauty of the world, of learning to love and find friends and… Alder had said the songs were for them. The impossible children who they had found in the forest and had forcibly taken were singing to them of finding friends and love as beautiful as the splendor of the world around them. 

Alder opened their eyes and looked at him and Maedhros searchingly before smirking and walking across the table to lightly punch his shoulder like they did to Sera. “Sahfteez.” They gave him a lopsided grin before turning to do the same to Maedhros, then looked at the watching elves. “Good or no?” 

Maglor had to clear his throat before he could speak. “It was… beautiful, thank you.”

Sera blushed and looked proud. “Ca-nahn ihndee?”

Alder nodded and the pair started playing the soft, hopeful sounds of the song from their lost home while the boys sat on the table with sleepy, happy expressions. 

Maglor closed his eyes and slowed himself to bask in the melody… and by the time the piece ended his mind had been made… it was unorthodox, but he would not risk having any from the edain tribes try to lay claim to the children… now all he had to do was convince Maedhros to support him.


	12. Chapter 12

Maedhros could not escape the children’s song even days later. It was beautiful, so of course the warriors enjoyed it, and the children were happy to share the knowledge of their song, practicing their elvish lettering by transcribing the words and trading them and playing for a feather or string. Alder’s hair was a mess of feathers and string and half of the army was humming their tunes and wearing their woven bracelets.

The children sang of beauty and loyalty and friendship… for him and Maglor. They did not deserve the songs, had not earned the right for the children’s fondness when they had done so much evil and had even taken the children by force, frightening them to tears and causing them to flinch away. And still they marked him without venom and the twins now approached him, the slayer of their kin, with pleading requests to braid his hair and the children played and smiled for him and it made him sometimes forget the Terrible Oath that lay waiting like a serpent in his soul. 

Maglor had been… oddly quiet since they had sung… his brother was pensive when he looked back at the children and then at him, but he would not speak his thoughts. It made him almost as uneasy as the children’s playful epesse for him and the honesty in their songs too powerful for their coltish forms. 

They were to meet with the Laiquendi today, and the children had noted the change in routine, the twins nervous and Sera watching anxiously. Alder seemed unaffected, and when he saw Sera turn to them with a questioning expression, he found himself edging into close enough range to hear Alder’s words. 

The child was speaking in Sindarin, slipping more and more often into the language as they practiced. “-gone, and orcs overran the Himring, so they need to ask the Laiquendi to stay with them a while. They protect borders for long time after Denethor die, so they call in favor.” Alder shrugged. “Orcs get everywhere. As vermin. I think it gets flooded after the War of Wrath or something and becomes island.” 

He found himself frozen by the casual way the child spoke of the events they should be too young to know… a possible future… the changing of the lands. They sounded so certain, as if the knowledge was just another story to them, and their friend accepted it with an easy nod. How did they know of Denethor? Of his and Maglor’s intentions to call on the Laiquendi for aid?

“Laiquendi?” Sera asked, carefully pronouncing the word. “Uh, who lead?”

“None.” Alder shrugged. “After Denethor, No king, no queen, no masters.” They giggled as if they had said a joke. Sera rolled her eyes, and apparently satisfied, turned back to her paper where she was working at writing the sindarin alphabet Maglor had written out for the children at their request. 

How did they know of such things? No edain child should know of such things, but they spoke so suredly and simply and… They were not edain children. It simply was not possible. Not with their gods’ voices in their hands and their own power in their music and their impossible knowledge and magics.

His pondering of the matter was cut short as Maglor pulled his horse short and held up his hand, calling for a halt of the army as a group of Laiquendi dropped from the trees ahead of them. He heard Alder gasp excitedly from the cart behind them. “Sera! Look! Tree elves!” And the Laiquendi’s eyes were drawn directly to the children. 

Maedhros found himself guiding his mount between the children and the Laiquendi as Maglor dismounted and approached them, they had a better relationship with his brother then himself. “A star shines on the hour of our meeting.” His brother greeted them formally, bowing in a show of honor.

The Laquendi looked impassive for a moment before returning the gesture. “We greet you, sons of Feanor, but we must wonder why you have brought your army to our lands? We have heard of the kinslaying at Sirion… and are wary, though there has only been peace between us.”

His brother opened his mouth to speak, but paused at a shuffling sound, and then Sera saying, “Hey!”

Maedhros looked back to see one of the ellon trying to pull her gently down from the overhanging tree branch she had jumped up and grabbed onto from the back of the cart. “It a tree! I like tree!” Sera wiggled from the ellon’s hand and pulled herself up onto the branch, then held out a hand to the other children. Alder lifted Elros up to her and the ellon gave him a helpless look as in a span of seconds all four children were in the tree and giggling. 

Alder hung by their knees from the branch and made grasping hands to their instrument cases. “We want to play while you big elves talk serious.” 

The Laiquendi elves watched the children curiously, before looking to Maglor. “You bring with you children of men?”

Alder kept making the ridiculous grasping gesture. “Come on, hand it up please.” 

Maglor looked at him with an unreadable expression before he answered. “Yes, Alder, Sera, Elrond, and Elros are my fosters as they have no others.” 

Maedhros had to fight not to gape at his brother as he claimed the children as fosters. What was-? Ah. That was what his brother had been so quietly fretting over. He shot his brother an exasperated glance before sighing and looking back at the ellon who was still trying to convince the children to come down. “Give them their instruments before they start throwing things.” 

Alder took the cases happily, and used their stomach muscles to lift themselves up right, then frowned as they handed Sera their violin case. “I not know tree songs. We should learn tree songs.”

Maglor let out a fond, exasperated laugh before looking back at the Laiquendi, who looked caught between being shocked and amused by the children’s antics. “Forgive us, the children are… very energetic.” 

“And stubborn!” Alder called out as they and the twins moved to a larger branch.

“Yes. And stubborn.” Maglor said dryly. ”We have come to ask for your hospitality. We have no home to return to and ask that you host us… you, of course, will have the added protection of our soldiers who can bolster your own defenses against Morgoth's spawn.”

The Laiquendi’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but then widened in surprise as Sera and Alder began playing the playful back and forth song they called ‘Desspahseetow’ from the trees, the twins laughing as they swung in the branches near them.

Maedhros couldn’t help it, he put his face in his hand and laughed at the ridiculousness of the tense council on the ground taking place beneath the children’s playful music and laughter.

  
  


The children were astoundingly excited, practically vibrating with happiness as they gasped and chattered over the ‘tree elves’, the houses in the trees, the walkways and bridges, the platforms, every inch of the prefered home of the Laiquendi, and the Laiquendi in turn seemed to fascinate the pair. Sera squeaked excitedly when they were on one of the platforms, hauling herself up into a branch excitedly. “Now this!” She patted the branch happily. “This is right elf home!”

“What?” ‘Right elf home’? He couldn’t help but feel a bit offended… true, the children had never witnessed the splendor of their houses in valianar or even his home in the Himring… but to suggest all elves belonged living within the trees? It was not a horrid existence, true, but still…

“Elves should live in tree!” Sera declared imperiously as they hopped off of the branch and back onto the platform. “Right!”

Alder laughed and turned in a circle. “This is going to be beautiful!” They stomped their foot and it echoed across the wooden platform. “Dance right! Cup game right!” 

Sera… rubbed her hands together in delight. “Step dance tonight after meal?”

Alder rubbed their hands in the same delighted gesture, and Maglor looked at them in amused bewilderment. “If our hosts are agreeable.”

“They’re elves, of course they will.” Sera said lightly, confidently. “Very ahdayturee.”

Meglor frowned… partly worried, the last time she had used that word had been in reproach to Alder. “What does ‘ahdayturee’ mean?”

Alder snickered. “Uh, sharp hearing? Learn by hearing, songs, music, voice, all important to heart.” They chewed their lip and screwed up their face before they nodded and added. “Sensitive ears.” 

Ah… “We shall need to ask their permission first before you can play.”

Sera nodded eagerly, then she and Alder began stomping their feet happily, then Alder gasped and pointed at the edge. “Rohpsweengz!”

Sera’s eyes widened in awed excitement and both children raced for the edge, looking slightly disappointed as they looked around for something apparently not there. Alder scrunched up their face. “Have to fix that.”

Maglor looked over to find the laiquendi ellon who had been selected to lead them to their lodging watching them with a bewildered expression and all he could think to do was shrug. “They are children.” As if that explained away their behavior.

The ellon tore his confused eyes away from the children and blinked, then shook his head with a small smile. “I have two children of my own.”

“Oh, how-?” Maglor’s polite inquiry was cut off as Elros suddenly slammed bodily into his leg, breathlessly exclaiming in happiness about getting to live in a tree like a bird. Elrond was up in a branch and Alder and Sera had laid down on their bellies to peer over the edge of the platform. “Ah. I’m afraid they will become much… louder if you allow them around these ones.”

“Bad affect and proud!” Alder raised their fist and shouted without looking back. 

“Influence, bad influence.” He corrected and gave the increasingly bewildered ellon a shrug as Elros resorted to the terrible habit the children had taught him and began… climbing up onto his back to reach a high branch. “Elros, I am not a tree.” 

“I know… but you are tall.” He chimed happily before apparently reaching the branch. 

All in all, Maglor found himself feeling… stressed by the time the evening meal arrived. The children were bouncing from branch to branch, uncaring of height or propriety as they swung and chattered and questioned anyone who gave them a moment of attention. Alder had almost fallen from the swaying bridges twice and had resorted to scrabbling across them on all fours. 

Maedhros had disappeared to make preparations for integrating their army with the Laiquendi’s, but when he reappeared for the evening meal, he was immediately assaulted by Alder, who dropped bodily from a branch onto his back with a squeal. “Mahrshmahloe! I am in a tree! Tree house beautiful! Dance right!”

Maedhros closed his eyes in exasperation and embarrassment as there were several smothered snickers from the Laiquendi. “Child… Get off.” 

Alder made a sputtering noise with their lips but slid off and promptly almost fell over the edge again. Maedhros caught them and set them back on their feet with a long suffering sigh. “I’m fairly certain you are supposed to be Maglor’s problem.”

Alder gave him a very solemn, serious expression. “I am tiny and full of spite and the want to make that everyone else problem.” Then immediately burst into giggles and climbed a branch. 

Maglor did what he seemed to have been doing all day when several of the elves looked at him as if for an explanation as to the children’s behavior. He shrugged. “Children.”

“More like feral cats.” Maedhros muttered.

Sera paused from where she had been folding a paper glider. “What is ‘feral’?”

“Wild, untamed, uncontrolled, and prone to biting.” Maedhros answered dryly.

Sera, oddly, looked delighted. “Alder! ‘Feral’ means  _ fehrahl _ !”

Alder whooped from somewhere in the tree. “I Feral!” 

It took some corralling, but finally they had all the children sat in a seat before the evening meal was served… the Laiquendi were less formal, having no clear leaders save their captains of their defenses, and he found himself grateful for it as Elros and Alder seemed to be endless fountains of questions directed in any direction that caught their interest. 

The twins had barely finished clearing their plates before they drained their drinks and turned their cups upside down, again to their Laiquendi host’s bewilderment. Alder flipped theirs over as well, but Sera paused and looked at the nearest Laiquendi. “May we sing and play cup game? Uh, tradition.”

The children knew the oddest words when other basic words escaped them. The laiquendi ellon gave a small nod and leaned forward to watch in bemused interest as all four children began singing and playing the cup game, the sound of the rhythm beautiful against the wood in the open air. 

“I have my passage for the long path around, Two bottles of whiskey for the journey, And I surely would like some sweet company, And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say? When I'm gone, When I'm gone! You're going to long for me when I'm gone, You're going to long for me by my hair, You're going to long for me everywhere, oh, You're going to long for me when I'm gone.” 

It was actually satisfying to see the Laiquendi all raise their heads to look at the children and still… puzzlement and awe in their eyes as a rhythm was tapped out with the cups.

“I have my passage for the long path around, The one with the most beautiful of views. It has mountains, it has rivers, it has sights to make you tremble. But it surely would be more beautiful with you. When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're going to long for me when I'm gone. You're going to long for me by my walk, You're going to long for me by my voice, oh, You're going to long for me when I'm gone...”

Elros grinned and wiggled in his seat happily, then looked at the nearest Laiquendi ellon. “You want to learn? It’s fun!” 

“Later. I want to hear the  _ ahkoosticks _ .” Sera said gently, then looked around hopefully. “Music?

A bit of movement later, the Laiquendi musicians began playing, and it was beautiful…soft, lilting, gentle tones he had once prefered but… Maglor couldn’t help but think the children’s music was better. Alder and Sera were nodding along to the music as they readied their instruments, then Sera shrugged. “Easy enough.” And then both children raised their instruments and began playing along with the others, quietly, almost as if asking for invitation with their instruments. Some of the musicians fumbled in their playing in shock, and Alder raised a judgmental eyebrow at them, but both children paused. “Alright to join?” 

An elleth with a simple flute nodded, her eyes fixed on Alder’s odd metal flute in perplexion, and hesitantly raised her flute and played a few notes. Alder smiled, then played the same notes back, adding a little questioning trill at the end. The elleth blinked, then played a simple melody, and Alder tilted their head and closed their eyes, then played the melody back exactly, then added again a few notes that sounded challenging. 

Sera giggled, then played the same melody on her violin with a look at the lyre player. And then… somehow the children began a musical… argument of sorts, tossing tunes and melodies back and forth with the elvish players, each mimicking the other and adding their own twists, until Sera’s eyes gleamed with mischief and they stood on the table with a murmur to Alder, who quickly climbed up beside her, and the two began to play the lords of the dance song, the twins eagerly joining them on the table as they began to dance the ‘step dance’ using the table and their feet to make the rhythm, blending the music and the dance into one and the same. 

The children ended the song, and tilted their heads in question to the players, most of whom had awed, stunned expressions. The elleth on the flute set her jaw determinedly before leaning to whisper to the ellon with the pipes and then to the others who all nodded in agreement before they launched into a faster tune… one that was obviously used for dancing.

Alder and Sera had bright smiles as they listened, and when the tune ended, Sera bowed her head politely. “That is beautiful!” Then looked at Alder. “Butterfly?”

Adler grinned and wet their lips. “Butterfly.” 

Elrond grabbed a set of spoons and Elros turned over two empty salad bowls in front of him with a grin, then they began playing, at first beautiful, lilting and rising and falling, and then faster and trilling, their bodies and fingers moving rapidly as they bent their abilities through their instruments and laid a spell of joy and light over all gathered. The children played skillfully and impressively, and both were flushed when the song ended and they all four bowed slightly before both children placed their hand on their hips and cocked challenging eyebrows at the musicians who were staring at them in open shock and awe.

One of the gaping ellon looked at him, and as he had done all day, he shrugged. “Children.” 

Someone… one of their soldiers called out a request for the lord of dance as several of their people gathered into lines. 

“Alright!” The children laughed and happily launched back through the song, though Elrond left his spoons to join the dancing lines, grabbing his hand and giving him pleading eyes as he dragged him into the dance as well. Ah well, who needed dignity after being tackled no less than six times by tree loving children who shrieked and went limp like dolls if you tried to lift them? 

The steps of the dances rang out in a clear rhythm with their music in a way the forest floors from before could never compare to. He knew now why Sera and Alder had been so excited about the wooden platforms, it was beautiful. 

The second playthrough, Elros left his makeshift drums to drag Maedhros into the dance as well, and though his brother grumbled, he could see him giving smug, satisfied glances in the direction of the still gaping Laiquendi as the children played their exultant, playful song again, and then somehow melded the notes into the beginning of ‘The Circle, Alder lowering their flute to sing happily at the twins’ pleading shouts. 

By the time they had wound down to their calmer tunes, the Laiquendi were listening, some wide eyed and dazed, some with their eyes closed and heads tilted back as if enthralled, and he briefly wondered if that had been how he and Maedhros had looked when they had first heard the children truly play.

Elrond and Elros had fallen asleep leaning against each of his sides as Alder and Sera finished playing River Flows in You and finally lowered their instruments with pleased, glowing smiles, looking around at those gathered in curiosity. 

Alder sighed, oddly pleased. “We break them again I think.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Sera was having the time of her life. First of all, tree houses!!! Tree elves lived in actual tree houses and it was like a fairy tale! Second, tree elves loved music, no surprise there. Third, somehow they were allowed to try whatever they wanted, the tree elves watching in fascinated curiosity whatever Alder and her bent their minds to do.

Paper airplanes off the side of the trees? Hordes of awed elves. Music practice in a tree branch? Shy, fully grown elves would come by and try to mimic them. Dancing lessons in the platforms, ancient elves but also other kids! There were more kids! Songs to teach, origami to share, friendship bracelets and dancing and then! Days passed quickly, and with all the new kids to talk to and teach how to weaponize puppy dog eyes, their Sindarin was coming along quite nicely. 

Maglor got a hold of a harp, and had started playing with them in the evenings. He was very gifted and picked up their songs easily. He seemed… happier… lighter, the more time they spent with the Laiquendi. Alder started teaching Elrond how to play their flute, and Elros began gathering up different objects and experimented with putting together a makeshift drum set up, figuring out how to draw different sounds and rhythms out with what he could pull together, which was pretty cool. 

Sera was learning how to play Maglor’s harp. The first time he had caught her messing with it, she had thought he might be angry, but instead he had gotten suspiciously watery eyed, and then had sat down and began to teach her how to play it, and now they had lessons every day he had a spare hour. He seemed almost as happy to teach her as she was to learn. 

Alder somehow managed to wheedle an older elf into trying up knotted ropes exactly where they asked, creating a network of rope swings from branch to branch.

Of course her slightly crazy friend showed the elf what he had helped create by taking a running start, leaping into the air, and swinging across the gaps between platforms. Then had collapsed in a fit of mad giggles at the horrified expression on the grown up’s face.

But that wasn’t as funny as the way Adler had oh so innocently marched up to Maedhros, and challenged him to a race to the other side of the really awesome tree city where they were apparently supposed to have their sword practice. Maedhros had squinted at them doubtfully. “You… do realize you have no hope of winning a race, right?” 

Alder had just shrugged. “Let me at least try.” 

Maedhros had sighed, then shook his head. “Very well.” Sera had been delighted to be the one to start them, and had been right up close to see a very tall, very armored, very old elf skid to a halt in horror as Alder had thrown themselves over the edge of the platform. He had cussed up an elvish blue streak when they swung to the other side, and then took off running to launch off the edge again. 

Alder had won, and Maedhros had been a good enough sport to allow them to pull the same trick on Maglor, after he finished beating them half to death with sword practice and sulking over Alder almost giving him a heart attack. Alder might not understand Sera wanting to ride horses, but Sera did not understand Alder being excited about being beat up with wooden swords. 

It went much the same way with Maglor, who actually let out a desperate shout of panic when Alder had flung themself over the edge, and his face was so funny that Sera had followed Alder, and grinned at Maglor from across the gap while he actually pressed a hand to his heart and cursed while Maedhros had a very amused scowl as he leaned against the tree’s trunk. 

The phones had met their eventual end. Alder had dropped theirs off the side of a platform by accident and Sera’s met its doom by spilled glass of water. They were sad, but… they couldn’t really use them much so it wasn’t that big of a deal. The MP3… When that one eventually died they were heartbroken. But what could you do? They just had to make their own music and carried on.

They got sick a few times, simple colds and on one occasion, a stomach bug, but to judge by Maglor’s reaction, they were on death’s door each time. Alder freely took advantage of Maglor and Maedhros’ concern, but Sera tried to reassure them that a cold wasn’t going to kill them. It was funny how terrified the giant elves were of a sniffling kid and… to be honest, the way they fretted was kind of sweet and nice. They cared. Giant softies.

Time passed strangely with the elves… but then again when nothing around you changes it was hard to gauge time. There weren’t any real holidays to mark the year, no official school or summer vacation, not even a real clock or calender. Sure, seasons and stuff… but… that was weather…

Sera loved their new life, the music, the play, the unhurried pace of life. In fact… it wasn’t until Sera looked up to talk to Elrond one day that she realized… that Elrond was just as tall as her. And that led her to realize that… it had been years.... And she was still twelve… She didn’t remember what she had been asking Elrond, she had dropped her books and ran straight to Alder in panic. 

“Alder! We’re still twelve!?”

Alder looked up from where they were sharpening their sword, a gift from Marshmallow, and frowned. “What?”

Sera was in a panic she’d freely admit it. “Alder, we’ve been here for years, and we’re still twelve!”

Alder’s mouth fell open into an ‘O’ and the blood drained from their face. “Oh… shit.” 

Sera threw her hands up and started pacing. “Elrond is just as tall as me! You… you can use a sword like a warrior now, and Elrond is as tall as me… and…” She whirled on her friend in realization. “I haven’t used english in so long… and I can ride a horse bareback and…” She realized she was hyperventilating a little and sat down before she got lightheaded. Alder was still staring blankly with their mouth open, their eyes blank. “I’m still twelve…” her mouth fell open in sudden horror. “Alder! Oh my god! What if we’re stuck in a perpetual prepubescent state forever?”

Alder swallowed, and when they spoke they sounded faint. “Well… at least we won’t have to worry about pimples or… or...?” 

“I think… we don’t have to be optimistic about this, Alder. I think-” Sera put both hands to her forehead and paced slightly. “I think we can freak out.” 

Maglor couldn’t help but chuckle as a few elflings ran by pulling ‘kites’ behind them on strings trying to catch the breeze in the air. It was a new thing that Maedhros had been very proud of creating, and then sulked quietly about when the children had excitedly exclaimed that they hadn’t played with a kite since they were little. Then proceeded to make their own and teach Elrond and Elros to do the same… Maedhros had sulked nearly a month afterwards.

Life had been… brighter since the children. The Laiquendi were enchanted by them and the evenings and nights were filled with music and laughter, the days filled with curiosity and play… it was healing. Even the call of the Oath seemed to lessen to near non existent, easy to resist. 

It wasn’t until he found the pair crying in their room that he realized how much time had passed… time passed and the children who looked edain were still exactly as they had been years ago. Did not edain age quickly? Even the children themselves seemed panicked and shocked by the fact they had not changed. Maedhros had just shrugged and grumbled that of course they weren't edain. Then had pensively added that he believed they were sent to bring joy by their gods, joy that only children could bring. 

His brother was still as grim and serious as ever, but he smiled more, his nights were not as restless, and he… indulged the children’s whims far too readily, scowling and grumbling the whole time, of course. He was happier. 

Today they were outside of the Laiquendi’s forest, enjoying an afternoon by the river, Sera declaring she wanted to swim and threatening to dig a pool. Hopefully joking, but one never knew with the pair. So they had travelled to the river and Sera had hugged him happily before wading in. Alder had wrinkled their nose in distaste, but took their shoes off and waded in after her. Though while Sera swam and splashed with the other elflings, Alder had quietly remained in the shadows, rummaging through the stones at the edge and gathering up what they called ‘hag stones’, which were apparently stones with a natural hole worn through them. 

It was peaceful, and the grown elves slowly began moving to the water at the children’s invitations, joining the playful games. Maglor was indulging Elrond and helping him gather up small, smooth stones for some project of his while Maedhros was helping a small elfling fly their kite. It was peaceful… a strange thing in these troubled times. 

Bands of orcs were seen more and more often… though the Laiquendi and their own forces combined were able to keep the forest and immediate lands surrounding free of the filth. Safe enough for elflings to run and play.

Eventually the children tired and came from the water and the wind to sit and eat, chattering happily amongst themselves. They were talking about some sort of outdoor tradition when Maedhros looked up in confusion at a mention of his epesse from the children. He frowned, then hesitantly, as he always hesitated before asking the children anything that might lend him more answer than he had wished to know, asked. “What does Mahrshmahlow mean?”

Alder had promptly dissolved into giggles again, and Sera punched them with an eye roll before explaining. “It’s a sweet from our homeland.“

Alder nodded. “I once ate a whole bag of them real fast on a dare and vomited on Sera’s shoes. It was how we met.”

Sera grimaced at her friend before explaining further to his brother. “It’s very soft and very sweet, so we call gentle and kind people mahrshmahlowz.” 

Both children grinned at Maedhros’ shocked yet perplexed expression before jumping up and going to gather flowers to make chains with. 

Maedhros still looked stunned even after several minutes so he nudged him slightly. “You are silent but your thoughts are very loud.”

“Why would they call me so?” He sounded confused. 

“Mahrshmahlow?” Maglor asked and at his brothers nod, he shook his head. “They explained why. You are kind and gentle to them.” 

“But…” Maedhros looked at his hand with a terrible expression of guilt that Maglor felt keenly himself.

Maglor reached over and gripped his brother's shoulder in comfort before sighing. “Just accept their judgement, brother. They have long said you lack venom.” 

Maglor looked up in concern when he heard Alder cry out in panic, hand going to his sword in case there were orcs about. Alder was reaching for Sera, their eyes wide and terrified, and just as their hand met Sera’s arm…

They were gone. 

Maedhros and him both leaped up in shock and fear, rushing to where they had been moments before… but there was no sign of them, no trace of magic, nothing beyond a ring of yellow flowers, broken in one spot, crushed from where Alder’s foot had fallen. 

They gathered up the elflings and sent them back to the safety of the forest, and they searched… though Maedhros did not hold much hope they would be found. He believed they had been called back to their home and gods, but still he helped search.

But there was no trace of them. They were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't the end :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sera and her weird friend had vanished without a trace on their way home from music class. No-one had seen them, their phones couldn’t be traced, there was no evidence, no witnesses… nothing. They had just vanished. The police started making sympathetic noises after the first day, and Katy knew that there was less and less chance of finding her little sister after the first day… but they had to keep looking.

They did everything they could think of, but it was as if Sera and Alder had just… disappeared. It was close to three months since they had vanished, and Katy was starting to lose hope. Mom and Dad and Alder’s parents were still clinging to the thought they might be found, but Katy read too many news reports to… believe. 

But then… in the middle of the night, Katy got a call from a concerned social worker. 

Sera and Alder had been found wandering barefoot in the redwood forest all the way across the country in California. They were dressed in odd clothing and were speaking gibberish, their english broken and sparse, but they had painstakingly written out her name for the social worker, who had used it to track down and call her. 

Things just got weirder after that. Sera refused to say anything, hunching in on herself when asked questions and speaking to Alder in the gibberish language until the social worker had tried to separate them. Alder had attacked him, and had won, they had to sedate them.

Their instruments were gone, their clothes were gone, their phones were gone. When they flew out to see them, they were changed. They were tanned and strong, their hands callused as if they had been working hard for years. And they didn’t speak english any more, they would frown and look confused when it was spoken to them and struggle to use it, resorting to their gibberish language and getting frustrated when no one understood them. It was weeks before they started speaking english again.

And when they did, Sera said she didn’t remember what had happened, but Alder insisted they needed to go back to where they had been, insisted they be let out to find the fairy circles to take them back.

The therapists said Sera and Alder’s mind had protected themselves in different ways. Sera had blocked the memory of the trauma from her mind, while Alder had concocted a fantasy world to escape to.

But they were in perfect physical shape, beyond a few scars on Alder’s knuckles that they claimed were from learning to wield a sword.

Alder spent a lot of time in therapy, so did Sera, but slowly… things took on a new normal. Sera and Alder had suddenly become musical prodigies in the month they had been missing, their flute and violin playing breathtaking, but when they asked to resume their lessons, Sera asked to learn the harp as well as her violin and Alder asked to learn the guitar. Alder also took up swordsmanship classes and once again… they were a prodigy, quickly moving to championships. Oddly enough, they fought left handed, and when asked had said the man who taught them had only had his left hand. 

Sera played the harp like she had been born playing it, though she cried during her practices. She also took up painting classes, paying for them herself by the money she and Alder made from playing at parties and weddings as soon as they were cleared by their therapists. 

Through it all, they collected books on music and instruments, kept rations and emergency supplies in their backpacks, portable solar panel chargers, and carried their instruments everywhere they went. Everywhere. Their therapists said it was a coping mechanism from their still unknown trauma, trying to stay prepared in case it happened again, so mom and dad let Sera keep the emergency kit and the knife and the books and the violin with her.

And Alder and Sera became inseparable. They went everywhere together, they stayed in the same house at night, Alder’s parents even moved next door so they could just hop between houses. The therapists warned of codependency, but as long as they were in the same building the two seemed fine. 

They played for Katy’s wedding, and it was… stunning, the music breathtakingly complex and beautiful… though both Sera and Alder had burst into tears after they played and had run off. They found them sitting in a tree later, murmuring to each other in the gibberish language. 

But they were back, and they were safe, and they were slowly healing.

From whatever had happened. 

Time passed and Alder and Sera entered one of those ridiculous music shows and… won. Started some kind of dramatic musical show they called ‘Day and Night’ and went viral. They were famous overnight and neither one of them seemed reluctant at all to leave home and go on tour. They still insisted on carrying their go bags with them wherever they went, even as adults, but were happy to travel everywhere as long as they were together, eager to explore new places. 

Almost as if they were searching for something.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder is singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1TSiB9OuVM

The impossible children were gone. They had changed things irrevocably during their stay… but they had gone back, called back to their gods and home.

The cup game was a favored pastime among the elflings and the step dancing swept through the Laiquendi and was seen at every feast and gathering. The music of the elves had changed as well, faster, more intricate, though never near as powerful as the childrens’ had been. 

Paper lanterns and gliders and woven bracelets graced every child. The words of the childrens’ songs still lingered in the voices of the soldiers.

Elrond and Elros both grew but never forgot their strange caretakers. Elrond took up Alder’s flute and could often be heard playing. Elros took up Sera’s violin, but only in her memory. He still preferred his drum and spoons. 

Maedhros had enchanted the bracelet from Alder, unwilling to lose it to time. The call of the Oath grew stronger and more painful, and yet… they had marked him without venom. Sera had named him kind. He… he could not prove them wrong by giving into the Oath so easily. 

Maglor still searched for them when he had time, even years later. The twins went with him on his searches as they grew into youths. Maedhros… did not. Magic had sent them here, and magic had sent them back. It was pointless to search. 

And so he was walking alone through the forest floor, trying to find anything to relieve the torment of the Oath. Maglor and the twins were searching and he was left alone with his thoughts, that ever bent towards the thought of those accursed stones. He was so caught in the web of his dark thoughts that he did not notice the two figures until they were right before him. He mentally cursed his inattention and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to fight if need be.

It was a pair of edain, one of them a young woman wearing a fine green dress. Her face shimmered in the sunlight and her golden eyes were wide and shocked as she clutched her odd bag to her chest. The other person was… they were a full head and shoulders taller than the woman and were dressed in strange leather armor with odd metal spikes and buckles and… was that a collar? Their dark hair was shaved on the sides and fell into their eyes in wild curls, dark eyes that were painted black as their lips, which held a pair of metal rings through the lower. 

Painted black like… “Alder?”

Abruptly their face crumpled in grief and they began crying loudly as they dropped their things and threw themself at him. “NO! YOu don’t just get to be real! You don’t just get to stand there and be real!” They wrapped their arms around him with a sob, then pulled back just as suddenly and began desperately hitting at his chest with their fists. He was too shocked to do more than let them, his eyes torn between the silently crying woman who must be Sera and the weeping Alder. “You don’t just get to be real and here! Do you know how long they spent making me forget you? To deny you? And you’re here and real and-” Alder suddenly slumped to the ground in deep, wracking sobs that seemed almost gasps for air.

Sera inhaled shakily and set aside her things before moving to kneel beside their friend and wrap her arms around them. “Shh. Breathe, Alder. In and out.” 

He was still frozen, mind numb with shock and disbelief. Sera and Alder… here, and older, and… crying. He shook himself from his dazed state and knelt in front of the pair, reaching out to rest his hand on Alder’s shoulder in comfort. They shuddered and made a whimpering sound, their face paint running in dark streaks from their eyes as they gasped in breaths as Sera’s soft instruction. 

He was lost, his mind unable to think beyond the fact that they were here, and his eye noted their differences as Alder breathed according to Sera’s command. Their ears were pierced, Sera’s with a set of small diamonds and Alder’s with three sets of red stones along the lobes and a cruel looking row of rings along the curve of their ear. They were here… after so long, they were back. Why? Sera’s nails were painted gold and Alder’s were black and red. Had they been sent back as before for some purpose?

They were no longer children, whatever they had been sent here for was not a purpose of joy and play. Alder was trembling beneath his hand and Sera looked pitying and concerned for her friend… and Maedhros’ eye kept being drawn to the collar on Alder’s neck… Eru, what had happened to them?

Eventually, Alder’s breaths returned to a normal rhythm and they looked up at him in disbelief, their face streaked with black and their eyes wide and unfocused. They said nothing, and Sera sighed softly. “They… need to go somewhere quiet for a while.” 

“What… happened?” Why had they left? Where had they gone? What had happened that had changed them so? Why were they back? He had so many questions and a great sense of unease and relief both. 

Sera looked up at him with her soft, golden eyes, and smiled ruefully. “Alder… is terrible at lying. They’ve had a rough time… couldn’t adjust. They insisted you were… They insisted, and the others… Didn’t like that. Alder? You verbal?” 

Alder blinked slowly, but said nothing, their eyes still fixed on him distantly. They had insisted he was what?

“Yeah, that’s a no. Hi, Marshmallow. Been a while.” Sera said and began pulling her friend to their feet bodily. She seemed… resigned to her friend’s state, a state… he remembered being in himself as he was healing from Morgoth’s treatment. “Come on, just keep breathing, in and out. That’s it, slowly in and out.” 

She had dealt with this before and that knowledge alone made him clench his hand into a fist. “How often?”

Sera twisted her mouth into a mimicry of a smile. “More at first, but now once a month or so. They’re switching their medicines right now, so they’re… unstable till they adjust.” Suddenly her eyes widened in panic. “Oh no, they’re going to  _ cohld terkee _ .” 

He looked at Alder in concern, but they were still just… blank. “Cohld terkee?”

“They don’t have their medicines with them.” Sera fretted, then sighed. “We can’t leave them alone for a few months until they adjust.“ She gave him a wan smile. “Nice to see you, let’s cry on you and then panic.” 

Sarcasm… it had been her way when they first found them, when they were scared and lost children. “Come.” Maedhros stood and picked up Alder since Sera seemed to be struggling to support their weight. The spikes on their clothing dug painfully into his arms, but he ignored it. They needed to be safe. “We are not far from… home.”

Sera blinked back tears and gathered up their things. “Home. I like the sound of that.” She said quietly. 

Sera was… in shock… she hadn’t expected it to actually work. None of the rings she had grown had worked. Apparently it had to be a natural one, because they had found a ring of poison ivy and… it worked… they were back… and Maedhros was carrying Alder.

Maedhros was still staring between them in shock and a little bit of terror. She gave him a smile, she wanted to be reassuring but it felt more relieved. "Where's Maglor?" 

Maedhros let out a shaky laugh. "Looking for you." 

Alder let out a wounded noise and curled tightly against Maedhros’ chest.

Sera ‘s heart broke at the noise. Being back on Earth had been rough for Alder. They didn't know how to lie. Refused to, even when it would have made things easier. No one would believe… this.

Sera had just refused to say anything, saying she didn’t remember… but she had… every moment. But they had believed her, let her go home after a physical and questioning, though she had a regular therapist, which had been great with getting through the joys of puberty, but she had carefully and pointedly avoided anything to do with  _ this _ . 

Alder had been given medications for their anxiety attacks and dissociation, which had helped, but now they were going to go into withdrawal and that was  _ not _ going to be fun. Puberty was  _ especially _ rough for Alder, and dealing with the bullying, misgendering, as well as the blatant disbelief... Alder had… checked out for a while. There but not there. Then came back… angry. Angry at theirself for not pretending, angry at their parents for trying to make them stop believing, angry at the kids who made fun of them for their sudden and aggressive growth spurts and lack of gender, angry at everything. Music had been both of their escapes. Music and- oh, she wanted to see Maglor and the twins. Play together again.

And Maglor was out looking for them. "I brought marshmallows for you to try. Always kept- kept a bag with me in case- in case we made it back." Sera had to force the words past the lump in her throat. They were back. 

Maedhros looked between them with distressed, disbelieving eyes as he walked, leading them… home. "What happened?"

“We, uh… we were pulled back. It… took us a while to find the path back here.” She said quietly. Sera bit her lip and looked at Maedhros… he was still alive so… Valinor's host hadn’t marched to fight Morgoth yet… she had devoured the books on their return… everything she could get her hands on… and oh, when she had read all they had suffered… their fate… she knew they had to get back, somehow. Get back and… if she couldn’t save them, at least try to make sure they had the music they loved so much. She had to try. 

The trees… the bridges, the platforms, even the houses looked the same. Elves stopped what they were doing to look at them curiously as Maedhros led them along.

An armed ellon stopped them with a suspicious look between her and Alder. “Why have you brought edain here?”

Maedhros looked at her with an unreadable expression before answering. “These are the Voices, returned to us.” 

Sera blinked… but the ellon’s eyes widened and he stepped aside as if stunned as Maedhros walked by him. She hurried to catch up and ask. “Voices?” 

“The two of you declared yourself such, a long time ago. It… held true in the retellings.” He said simply as he ducked through a door.

“Oh. Joy.” More fans… That could get awkward. Maedhros set Alder carefully on a bed and Sera moved to set their guitar case beside them in case they wanted to play.

Maedhros glanced at it and she gave him a smile as she set their backpacks down. “They learned a new instrument.” She moved to sit next to Alder and pulled them into a loose hug. It always felt a little awkward, with Alder being so much taller than her, but it was all she could think to do.

Maedhros looked down at them and Sera could have sworn he looked like he wanted to cry but his head just jerked in a nod. “I will send someone to fetch Maglor and the twins.” And with that he turned and left. 

She gingerly hugged Alder, careful of the spikes, and whispered. “He’s still just as much a secret marshmallow as ever.” 

They did it… they were back… they were home.

The messenger had found them by the river, carrying an impossible message from Maedhros. The children were back. He and the twins had ridden swiftly back to the forest, desperate hope lending speed to their path. They went where directed, eager and anxious, and found Maedhros pacing a platform, his hand over his mouth and his brow concerned. 

“Where are they?” Maglor came to a halt in front of him, the twins right at his heels.

Maedhros indicated a door a ways away, then stopped him by his arm when he started for it. “Brother, they are changed.” He hesitated with a glance at the boys, whose eyes were fixed on the door, then continued. “They are grown, but Alder… Their spirit is wounded and,” His face darkened as his tone lowered. “They wear a collar.”

A collar? He found himself wrenching his arm away from Maedhros’ grasp and moving to the door. He paused before his fingers met it when a voice within the room began to sing in a melancholy, powerful way, the sindarin words lilted with the accent only the two children had. 

“How deeply are you sleeping or are you still awake? A good friend told me you've been staying out so late. Be careful, oh, my dear one, oh, be careful what it takes. From what I've seen so far, the good ones always seem to break. And I was screaming at my father and you were screaming at me, And I can feel your anger from way across the sea. And I was kissing strangers, I was causing such a scene. Oh, the heart it hides such unimaginable things.” 

His heart seized at the words… and he quietly opened the door as the simple sounds of a stringed instrument joined the singer’s voice in haunting strains. 

“Grab me by my ankles, I've been flying for too long, I couldn't hide from the thunder in a sky full of song. And I want you so badly but you could be anyone. I couldn't hide from the thunder in a sky full of song.”

It was them. Older, grown. Sera was sitting on the bed, her eyes closed as she listened to her friend sing. Alder… Alder was singing over a large black instrument that resembled a lute, but not, their voice rich with pain. 

“Hold me down, I'm so tired now! Aim your arrow at the sky. Take me down, I'm too tired now. Leave me where I lie.”

Maedhros sucked in a quiet, sharp breath behind him at the call to end their suffering and Alder’s head turned towards them at the sound. They quirked black painted lips into a small smile, and kept singing the lament, their fingers drawing a simple tune from the instrument in their lap. 

“And I can tell that I'm in trouble when that music starts to play. In a city without seasons, it keeps raining in the desert. I feel like I'm about to fall, the room begins to sway. And I can hear the alarm but I cannot walk away. Grab me by my ankles, I've been flying for too long. I couldn't hide from the thunder in a sky full of song. And I want you so badly but you could be anyone. I couldn't hide from the thunder in a sky full of song.”

His heart ached as he took them in and… Alder did indeed wear a collar… a collar and metal through their lips and ears… what had happened to them? Had Morgoth taken them, envious of their voice? 

“Hold me down, I'm so tired now. Aim your arrow at the sky. Take me down, I'm too tired now. Leave me where I lie.” Sera’s hand found Alder’s leg in comfort as they pled in song. 

They looked up at Maedhros beside him and their voice took on a pensive tone. “I thought I was flying but maybe I'm dying tonight… I thought I was flying but maybe I'm dying tonight…” They suddenly laid their hand flat over the strings of their instrument, bringing the low tune to an abrupt halt. They took a deep breath and set aside their instrument. “Hello. Sorry for… panicking.” 

Maglor could hold himself back no longer and moved, gathering both of them to him. Sera pressed her face to his chest and let out a shaky laugh. “Missed you too.” 

Alder let out a gasp that sounded close to a sob against his shoulder. “Good god… you’re real. You’re real and here. We’re back.” 

He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened at the ragged relief in their voice. What have they suffered? They were but children when they were taken and now they were here, grown and… 

“Alder? Sera?” Elros’ voice was hesitant and Sera pulled away from him far enough to peer over his arm.

She made a shocked, surprised noise after a moment. “Goodness, you two got tall.” 

Alder let out a sharp laugh and pulled away, their hand going to tug the spiked collar straight as they smiled. “You’re doomed to be the shortest forever, Sera. Hey  _ kihdoze _ . Long time no see.” They slid out of his arm and went to kneel by a bag on the floor, opening it up and digging through it. They came up with an odd, crinkling bag that was transparent and held many white cylinders. “Marshmallows!” 

Maglor turned his head to look at the boys… they had both grown significantly since the children were taken… both nearly eye level to himself. Elros looked torn between waiting and rushing over, his eyes fixed in bewildered awe on Sera. Elrond… Elrond looked haunted, disturbed as his eyes rested on Alder’s throat. The youth was more observant than his brother. He also had begun showing the ability of foreknowledge… visions, small so far but…

He could not leave it on them. It was degrading, a thing for beasts, not… not them. He moved towards them and Alder stilled suddenly as he reached for the clasp on the back of the horrid collar. They remained perfectly still as he removed it, then put a hand to their throat with a wry twist to their mouth. “Leaving my throat unprotected there.” 

Maglor hoped his distaste and horror at the thought of the horrid thing being a form of protection did not show on his face as he set the thing aside. 

He was about to say that they had no need of it but Maedhros spoke from the door, his voice rough with understanding. “I will have armor commissioned if you wish it.”

Alder blinked, then a bright smile spread across their face. “That… would be amazing. I kept up my sword practice. Champion fighter here.” They said proudly. “Won every match even without proper armor.” They tore open the bag and held one of the white things up to him as if they had not just revealed they had fought often. “Marshmallow?” 


	16. Chapter 16

Sera was… to be honest, she was still in shock, and seeing the twins… who were no longer the little kids she remembered was… confusing. They were both head and shoulders taller than her now, and had a bit of the elbows and knees thing that meant they were going to grow still. Which… wasn’t fair. She was normal height and still short here and the twins had grown! It was weird. 

At least the two didn’t seem as reserved as Maedhros and each hugged them in turn before eagerly poking around the stuff she had hauled around every day for over nine years in the hopes they would stumble back here. The marshmallows were a hit, all of them delighted at the sweetness and Alder squeezing them in illustration of how soft they were until Maedhros looked less… horrified and more amused. 

Sera dug through the bag and came up with the harmonicas she had stashed on a whim. “Here! Musical instruments!” She pulled one out and blew a quick, jaunty tune she had memorized on it, then handed it to a delighted Elrond. “I brought five, so you each can have one to play with and one to take apart and see how it’s made.” 

Elros took one and turned it over in his hand, before blowing it experimentally, then pulling it away with a grimace at the mixture of notes he produced. Sera laughed. “It takes some practice.”

“You think those are awesome, wait till you see these.” Alder proclaimed, setting a stack of books and stapled papers onto the bed with a flourish. “Within these pages is a musical revolution. I brought drawings for pianos, drum traps, guitars, cellos, and xylophones.” 

Sera giggled at their perplexed expressions. “We spent a lot of time getting all of that together. There’s drawings of how they’re put together and we have the sounds of them on our phones, so whoever wants to try and make them can see how they sound and are played.” Mentioning the phone reminded her. “Oh! Do you want to see us play for my sister's bonding ceremony?” 

Elros nodded eagerly and sat down next to her as she pulled out her phone and flipped the screen. “It’s different than the other one.” He observed with a curious tilt of his head.

“Had to get new ones. Did a lot of shows to pay for them.” Alder shucked their jacket and nudged Maedhros and Maglor over on the bed to look over her shoulder. 

Sera pulled up the video, then warned. “Don’t panic, it’s perfectly safe.” before she began to play it. It was pulled from the wedding video so there was a pan of the cathedral Katy had rented, Maglor made an awed sound over her shoulder at the sight of the massive stained glass windows and the sea green and sky blue decorations before it moved to focus on her and Alder coming out the side door to stand on the side of the stage. She had been wearing an absolutely amazing princess dress in the sea green while Alder was wearing a suit in the blue. They had looked so young! It was weird watching her twelve year old self.

They raised their new instruments, Sera’s mom had gotten her a glossy pearl white violin, Alder just went back with a basic flute until they had enough saved up for their matte black guitar, and began to play the processional, and man, they had gotten so much better since then, but the elves still seemed delighted. The camera only focused on them for a bit before panning back over to focus on the bridesmaids and groomsmen proceeding up the aisles in gorgeous floaty dresses. Once they were all lined up, the camera focused back on her and Alder as they began to play Canon in D, then panned back over to focus on Katy coming up the aisle in her white, shimmering wedding dress. 

“That’s Katy, my older sister.” Sera said quietly and felt Maglor’s hand come to her shoulder in an offer of comfort even as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

Elros looked at the screen then at her… down at her concert dress then the screen again. “Did you all dress like that?”

“Obviously not.” Alder said with amusement and a gesture down at their punk outfit. “Just the special occasions.” 

Elros made a conceding tilt of his head but looked back at the screen with a pensive expression. Sera rolled her eyes. “Not all of us like to look like we just fought our way out of a mosh pit, Alder. I wear dresses similar, but not as fancy most of the time.” 

Maedhros made a growling noise in his throat. “Fought in a  _ mahsh _ pit?”

“Yeah. Fairly often. Broke my rib on the wall of death once and still haven’t heard the end of it.” Alder hummed, then pointed at the screen. “There’s my parents, and there are Sera’s parents.” 

Sera looked up in time to see both sets of the brothers giving each other concerned glances and made a mental note to remind Alder of the cultural differences… god that must have sounded horrible. The video ended, cropped short to avoid showing her and Alder bursting into tears and running away. “Well. I got to play for her bonding ceremony after all. Everyone was impressed.” She said quietly with a small smile.

Elrond spoke for the first time since welcoming them back. “You said… you did ‘shows’ to pay for them?’”

Sera nodded and began swiping through her video files. “Yeah, people would pay us to come play at parties or events. Here, I have a recording from one of them.” 

“Ooh, the one where we did the play on the change of music?” Alder pointed at a thumbnail. “I was really proud of that one.”

“How about not yet.” Sera sighed. “Auditory, Alder.” She pulled up one of their shows where she had alternated between playing the harp and the violin while Alder had played the guitar. It was one of their first shows when they were teens, so it wasn’t as weird to see themselves in the video. She was wearing a yellow dress similar to the green dress she had on now, but Alder was wearing one of their favored outfits of a completely shredded to the point of useless red skirt over black pants and their studded leather jacket. The only concession to it being a show was Alder was wearing a bright red choker instead of their regular punk collar. 

The video started with her walking onto the brightly lit half of the stage and sitting at her harp and beginning to play and sing softly. Alder approached from the opposite side and began pacing along the edge of the light, playing their guitar along with her, until they began to add notes and change the tempo. 

It was actually quite ingenious, and Sera was proud of how they had set it up so that Alder slowly began to change the music from the peaceful, quiet tones of the harp into a fast paced, aggressive mood until Sera had jumped up from the harp and had taken up her violin, and the two of them had faced each other at the edge of the lights and done a sort of ‘battle’ with their music, singing together, Sera sweetly and Alder aggressively. It had been a lot of fun! They had done Bring Me to Life by Evanescence and Paint it Black and a few others in a mash up, a battle and a play until as the last notes mingled between them, both had stepped into the boundary of the light and dark halves of the stage together. 

The crowd’s reception of their performance had been awed and loud whistles and shouts drowned out the speakers. Sera closed the video and turned to see her elves’ reactions.

Elros had a wide smile on his face and had obviously enjoyed it, Elrond looked… pensive. “You were the day, they were the night.” He spoke as he seemed to be trying to dissect the meaning of the performance beyond the music.

Alder reached out to punch him lightly on the shoulder. “Yeah! Exactly! That’s what we called ourselves. ‘Day and Night’. We were in a musical contest there, and won. We actually got a deal from winning.” Alder paused. “Oh. Our handler is probably freaking out about us being gone. We were on tour, Oh well.” 

Elros suddenly was taking their hands as he jumped up from the bed they had all been sitting on. “Come on, we must play together.”

“Elros, I don’t think-“ Maglor started but Sera nodded eagerly. 

“Yes! That sounds great!” She looked at Alder in question, trying to gauge their mood, but Alder had a grin too and was reaching for their guitar. 

“You keep playing the flute while we were gone, Elrond?” 

Elrond stood, up and up and wow, he had gotten really tall. “I have. I will fetch it.” 

“No, we have to go to my ‘set up’.” Elros said, eagerly pulling them along.

“Ai.” Maglor muttered, but it sounded fond. They all moved along the unchanged pathways and Sera’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of what looked to be a makeshift drum set. Wooden bowls, metal pails, even a shield along with a regular drum. 

“Wow! You really took off with that, didn’t you!” Alder exclaimed and moved to examine the set up. “I gotta get with your craftsmiths to get you a trap set. This is going to be killer.” 

“Alder!” Sera scolded when all of the elves’ eyes widened and she switched to English. “Modern slang is… disturbing.” 

Alder rolled their eyes but explained, rubbing their neck sheepishly. “This will be amazing. Killer is a cultural word for awesome.” 

“Oh…” Elros looked confused but broke out into a bright smile. “Do you want to play Lord of Dance? I have the rhythm down pretty good.”

Alder grinned. “Yeah! I want to play while I can, I’ll probably be pretty sick in a couple of days.” They swung their guitar around and played a quick chord. 

Elros’ smile faded and both he and Elrond looked stricken.

Alder paused and gave them a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. Just have to… uh, cleanse? Adapt? I will be alright in a few weeks.” Then they added in english in a bright tone. “Hopefully.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Sera said firmly, and smiled brightly when Maglor gently handed her her old violin and bow. “Oh, hello beautiful! Haven’t seen you in a while!” She ran the bow across it experimentally, it was still beautifully preserved, the enchantments keeping it in perfect shape. 

Elrond held out Alder’s flute to them in offer, but they shook their head. “You can keep it. I have this baby now.” They patted their guitar, then made a pensive expression. “Could… I know it’s a lot to ask… but while I’m down and out, could… someone enchant it? No hurry this time…” They played an absent chord like they did when they were nervous. 

“Of course, child.” Maglor spoke up softly and Sera saw Maedhros nod in agreement. 

Elrond smiled and started playing a soft lead in to the song and… wow, he had obviously had spent time learning it because he was good, his notes clear and lingering.

Elros grinned and gathered his hair up to tie behind his head as he sat at his set up and Sera lifted her old violin and played the beginning of the song she had played countless times. Alder joined in and… this was amazing. This was home. All of them playing together after so long. Changed but… it only added to the beauty of it. 

Just as they reached the middle Elros launched into a complex, fast paced rhythm on his set up and he had obviously been practicing a lot as well, because it was awesome, and a little surreal… here were the elves she had read about for four years straight… ethereal beings, of grace and light… playing makeshift drums.

The song ended and Sera burst into laughter. “Oh god, it’s good to be home.” 

They were back… Elros could hardly believe it… but it was strange to look down at them when his memories were clear looking up at them. He was taller than them now, though not much taller than Alder, and it was… strange. Strange to see Alder in their odd armor and metal in their face and Sera in an elegant green dress when he only remembered them dressed in tunics before. And Sera was… beautiful. Her hair shined as if there were tiny stars within it and her eyes were bright and happy when she looked at him and… He felt awkward around her. 

They played several more songs… and he kept the rhythm. Alder and Sera both were pleased and proud of his ‘set up’ but he was also curious about the ‘trap set’ they had brought drawings of. He loved finding the heart of a song and drawing it out. After the fifth song Maedhros made them stop and declared that they needed rest with a concerned scowl at Alder, who had played such heart rending pain before setting eyes on them and smiling. 

Sera let out a happy sigh and smiled brightly at him and there was gold dust in her eyelashes. “You’ve gotten really good at that! Tomorrow, if you want, I have new songs we can learn?” 

“Yes.” He spoke maybe a little too quickly because she blinked at him but she still smiled and it was… dazzling.

“Awesome.” She put away her violin and stood, then wrinkled her nose at Alder. “I’m not carrying you. Move.” 

Alder had slumped back on the floor with their ‘guitar’ on their stomach. “Not moving. I crashed.”

To Elros’ surprise, Maedhros wordlessly picked them up, pulling a squeaking sound, that he did remember, from them. “Forgot how quick you are, big man.” 

Sera rolled her eyes and gave him a stunning grin as she moved to follow Maedhros and Maglor to the rooms that… had been kept waiting for them. “I have to help get the feral cat into bed. See you tomorrow!” 

He may have stood a little too long watching them leave, because Elrond made that infuriating noise he did when he thought he knew something. 

“What?” He asked as he put his ‘set up’ sticks away.

Elrond just raised an eyebrow at him. “They have changed much, haven’t they?” 

That sounded like a verbal trap waiting for him to step in it. “As have we. They were gone a long time.” 

He made that noise again and returned the flute to its case before he turned and left Elros alone with the ‘set up’ and Maglor’s harp. He found himself tapping out a simple rhythm as he put their things away… He still felt lighthearted from the effects of Sera and Alder’s music. He had often played their songs with Elrond, but it lacked… the energy from before. But now they were back and Sera would sway with her violin and smile when he did a complicated rhythm and the music had the life it had been missing again. 

And they had brought wonderful magic again, memories and moving images in their fones, and Sera had… she had looked amazing… the dresses she had worn… the one she was wearing… the shimmering flakes in her hair… the gold on her eyelashes, she looked… ethereal, like she belonged among the stars.

After he put his set up and instruments away, he found himself climbing the nearest tree, finding a branch above the canopy of trees to search the sky above that twinkled with stars clearly in the absence of a moon. 

They were back… and he felt… conflicted. Why? They were… the same but, not… Alder hadn’t given him pause beyond their bizarre armor but… Sera was… he shook his head… no, they were the same. It was as he had said to Elrond, he had changed much. 

He let his mind drift, their time playing together among the trees… the songs… the music… he found himself slipping into meditation… no longer an elfling, he no longer needed to sleep as the second born, meditation gave his body the rest it needed… it had seemed almost natural the first time he had done it, and it began happening more often as he grew. Meditation gave him an awareness of what was going on around him… but to be completely honest with himself, he missed the meandering dreams he would have as an elfling.


	17. Chapter 17

It had settled a part of his heart to hear the impossible pair play so joyfully. After hearing Alder’s lament he had feared that they had lost their fire, that they had no joy left and truly wished to be shot from their sky full of song and left to lie, but they had played joyfully until they were spent, drawing happiness through their music until they had laid on the ground with a small, peaceful smile. 

Maedhros silently carried them back to their room, Sera following closely even though they passed her own old room. Maglor had gone to have things made for them as they had… outgrown all of their old things. Sera let out a yawn as she opened the door for him. “Jeht lagtoo thah ehkstreem.” She muttered as she went to their bags. 

Maedhros laid Alder down on the bed and they caught his arm when he went to leave, giving him a tired, searching look before smiling and letting their head fall back to the bed. “Marshmallow.” They lifted a leg. “Boot. Hand not work.” 

“My hands don’t work.” He corrected reflexively, and was rewarded with a snort. Sera had already begun removing the complicated, excessively buckled boots from Alder’s legs so he remained in place. 

“You are going to be miserable tomorrow.” Sera chided gently. “What is this, thirty six hours now?”

“We had a show.” Alder muttered and they still hadn’t let go of his arm. “Sleep’s not, uh....”

“Sleep is necessary.” Sera sighed. “You’re going to need to hydrate and sleep. Rough days ahead.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Alder cracked their eyes open to smile at him. “We’re back. Worth it.” 

Their earnest words made him feel as soft as the marshmallows they had named him after. He tried to pull their fingers from his sleeve and they made a grumbling noise but allowed him to move their hand. “Need to play for you tomorrow. I have… time before the cleanse.”

“You have to take it off.” Sera said quietly. “You can’t sleep in it.” 

Alder flinched and he looked at Sera in concern. Was there another binding beyond the collar? She gave him a shrug. “They need to… change their form a little. Doesn’t make them any different, but they’re afraid people will treat them differently.” 

Change their form? But what was another impossible thing from the pair? It did not matter. They were back. “You are you, whatever your form.” He said simply.

Alder let out a shuddering, relieved breath and struggled to sit up. “Going to hold you to that, Marshmallow. Now go on unless you want to see me without a shirt.”

The uncaring, brusque manner they said it, as if they would undress before him without thought, made him blush and he heard Alder laugh quietly as he left hastily. Sera followed and gave him a stern look. “They’re not a girl.”

He nodded but she kept speaking. “They’re not a boy either. They’re just… Alder. Neither one or the other no matter what their body looks like.”

He frowned, but accepted it with a sharp nod. Sera gave him a relieved look. “Thank you. They’ve had a lot of hurt from people calling them one or the other. I don’t think they’d heal if it came from you.” She gave him a brief hug before pulling away and moving towards her old room. “Good night, Marshmallow.” 

“Good night, Sera.” The words felt unfamiliar after so much time since the last time he had said them. It was yet early in the evening, the sun had scarcely begun to set, but the pair were exhausted. 

They had returned. Changed and older, grown, but returned with their music both dread and joyous, and their strange magics and their smiles and epesse. He had been guilt stricken when he had learned the meaning of their epesse for him. Nothing in his past deeds was kind or gentle. But now there was… a glimmer of hope that perhaps they were right. The soft, excited smile as Sera had given him a marshmallow, the relieved glances and the joyful music… The way Alder had clung to his sleeve in their unguarded, exhausted state, unwilling to part.

Once again the oath was a distant, simmering thing instead of a heavy brand. They had returned, and with peace, wounds would heal. 

He could not help but wonder at their homeland, revealed in glimpses through their fones, at the splendor of the palace Sera’s sister had held her bonding ceremony, at the fine dresses and jewels and the steady, brilliant lights. Were they of noble birth? Sera dressed in fine dresses and wore gold on her eyelashes… but Alder wore a collar as a thrall and fought, speaking lightly of pits and being injured on the walls of death even as they happily used magics to show memories of them entertaining hordes of people with their music. 

He would not ask, bring past pains to the front of memory, but… he was terribly curious, wanting to know what had befallen them, how they had spent their absence. Wanted to know what to protect them from, how to help. Everything.

When Sera woke up she sighed at the unfamiliar ceiling and the groggy feeling in her head. Another day another room to wake up in. She groaned and sat up, then blinked at the wooden walls… the complete lack of electrical… Oh… Oh! They were back! It hadn’t just been a dream. There was a set of clothes laying on the table by the door and she had to blink back fond tears at the obvious thoughtfulness from Maglor. 

Leggings and a tunic, just like she had spent so many years dressed in. They were a bit big for her, but she didn’t care. She was back! She dressed quickly and ran to Alder’s room, beating on the door loudly. She heard a quiet groan and barged in, grabbing Alder’s foot and yanking bodily. Alder squeaked and clutched at the blankets.

“Get up! We’re home!” Sera yanked again and Alder kicked at her playfully.

“I’m up! I’m up! Leave me, foul beast!” 

Sera laughed and went to wait outside the door for Alder to dress, then banged on the door with her foot. “No makeup! I’m hungry!” 

Alder blew a raspberry, but showed up seconds later, without makeup. They were dressed in a similar tunic and leggings, that fit a bit better than hers, mostly due to their height, but they had their studded jacket on over it and their ‘goth rock’ boots. It looked ridiculous over the elven clothes.

Their rooms were connected to the same platform as Maglor’s, Maedhros’ and the twins’ rooms… the platform open to the night 

Oops. Night. They were up early. She grimaced at the sky, and then at Alder, who gestured at the sky, and then to her in exasperation. 

“Sorry… I’m hungry.” She said sheepishly, then shrieked when suddenly something dropped from out of nowhere and landed lightly in front of her. Alder grabbed her arm and hauled her back behind themself protectively, then burst into laughter and let her go.

“Scared us half to death there, kiddo.” 

She looked around Alder to see Elros looking awkwardly away. “Forgive me… I was only-“ he cut himself off and then smiled… awkwardly. “You are hungry?”

Sera smiled reassuringly at him and he looked away again, the tips of his ears pink. “It’s alright, we just have to get used to trees again. But yes! I’m starved, I only ate marshmallows last night.” 

Elros frowned at that. “That is… not substantial, come. We can break our fast early.”

“You’re the best!” She said excitedly. She had been eating tv dinners and takeout for months now and real elven food sounded like heaven. 

Elros looked away again but he was smiling at least until she stepped out from behind Alder… then he frowned again. “You- were those all Maglor gave you?” 

She looked down at her outfit, green tunic, just like she had worn most of her life here. “It was short notice. We did sort of turn up in the middle of the woods unexpectedly. I’m shorter than the average elf.” 

Alder glanced between them, then got a delighted grin that always spelled trouble. ‘You’re not short, you’re fun sized.” 

Sera glared at her friend. “I’m not short! I’m a normal height!”

Elros made a noise that… she had no idea what that noise meant, but Alder still looked delighted as they reached out and punched Elros’ shoulder playfully. “Gold.” 

Elros blinked, then shook his head with a smile. “You are exactly as… feral as I remember.” 

Sera snickered and grabbed his wrist. “Food. Find. Please?” 

He jumped slightly at the contact, which was weird seeing as they had all hugged and sat squished together on a narrow bed the day before. Alder still had that manic grin. Elros blinked, then nodded. “Of course.” He started walking to an area they had nicknamed the ‘patio’ when they were younger and the name had stuck… even if the elves didn’t even understand the word. She absently wondered how many other english words the elves had adopted, as kids she hadn’t even thought about it, but she knew they had adopted ‘kite’, ‘patio’, ‘set up’ and ‘rope swings’ at the very least. 

Elros left them on the patio for a minute, then came back with a tray of bread, jams, and ham. Elrond walked in right behind him with another tray with a tea pot and porridge.

“Morning!” Alder called. “You two are my favorites.” 

Elrond huffed in quiet amusement as he set the tray on the floor in front of them. “I believe that will change shortly.”

“Nah, you two are my favorite twins. The other favorites get different categories.” Alder said unrepentantly as they grabbed a bowl of porridge. 

Sera snorted but took the offered bowl of porridge from Elros, that had drizzled honey on it already. She sat down and just… breathed in the cleanness of the air… the quiet. 

She heard a choking sound and opened her eyes to look at Alder, who seemed to have choked on their porridge but was grinning through their coughs. “You okay?” 

They threw a thumbs up, and she looked over at the twins to see Elros’ face was red and he was rubbing the back off his head as he glared at Elrond… who looked unperturbed as he calmly poured several cups of tea. Alder finished clearing their throat and sighed happily. “They grow up so quickly, don’t they, Elrond?” 

“Whatever joke you are setting up, just don’t, Alder.” Sera pleaded. “I haven’t had a cup of coffee in almost an entire day now.” 

Elrond hummed and held out a cup of tea to her. “I am uncertain what ‘kawfee’ is, but if it is a morning drink perhaps this will help.”

“Thank you.” She had no idea if the tea here had caffeine like the tea back home, but hopefully it did and would be enough to stave off the withdrawal headache. 

Elros tilted his head curiously at Alder. “Why do you wear such… sharp armor?”

Alder hummed and spread some jam on some bread. “People like to grab my arm or shoulder, can’t really do that if I have spikes. The real question is, are you two up for a marathon music session? I’ve been itching to play with you two again for years.”

Elros grinned at that… Elrond merely nodded and poured another cup of tea and handed it to them. He was already reminding her of Hugo Weaving’s portrayal of the Elrond from the movies, quiet and solemn, with the slightest hint of humor.

“So… how is the healing thing going?” She asked with a slight smile, enjoying his blink of surprise. 

He looked at her and frowned. “I have only just a few days ago apprenticed myself to the healer.”

“Aww!” Alder clasped their hands together over their heart. “You’re going to be so amazing!” 

Elrond looked at them in a mixture of confusion and slight wariness. “Thank you?”

“No, really.” Alder pointed at him emphatically. “You are going to be amazing.” 

Sera hid her smirk at Elrond’s expression with a sip of tea and smiled over her cup at Elros. “So… what have you been doing while your brother pursues healing?”

Elros looked down at his own tea, looking shy. “Music mostly, but also training… sword and shield. You?” 

Sera sipped her tea and reclined back. “Music and painting.” 

Elrond made a noise in his throat, a sort of smug humming noise, and Elros glared at him. It was amazing how similar they looked but the boys seemed complete opposites.

“Marshmallow!” Alder said suddenly, waving to the end of the patio. The sun was beginning to rise properly and the brothers were walking side by side… like they had been talking. “Maglor! Come on over!”

Maedhros glanced over them and his normal stern expression softened just a hint, while Maglor smiled openly as they approached. “You are awake early.”

“Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise.” Alder snarked. “Some foul beast dragged me out of bed because she was hungry.” 

Sera punched them, then hissed and shook her hand out when she accidentally hit a spike. “Hush, you feral cat.” 

Maedhros huffed and accepted a cup of tea from Elrond, who seemed content to serve everyone their drinks. He seemed like the kind of quiet guy who showed affection by little gestures like that. He had been like that as a little kid too, making paper flowers and gliders for people. 

Maglor chuckled and sat down between them. “Do you still fear horses, Alder?”

“Yes.” Alder shuddered. “Only thing worse than a horse is an elephant. Our handler tried to get me to ride one for a music video… did not end well for anyone.” 

“You bit him.” Sera laughed at the memory. “You didn’t even get ten yards near the elephant either.”

“Big. Crushing. Beast.” Alder said distinctly and snagged a piece of meat. “I like my bones mostly intact.” 

“Big crushing beast’s name was Ellimae and she was a sweetie, and loved ear scratches.” She laughed.

“Oliphont?” Elros asked clearly confused.

“Yeah, here.” Alder pulled out their phone and pulled up one of the promo pictures of Sera riding it. She had eventually convinced the producers to switch out the video idea and the elephant had been painted in gold and silver swirls and she had stood on the platform thing on its back and played the violin while wearing a pretty white dress. It had looked awesome. Alder turned the screen so the others could see. “No way was I getting near that thing.” 

Maglor quirked an eyebrow… “It is… small for an oliphant”.

“Elephant.” Alder corrected. “Similar, but different. These were domesticated a long time ago, possibly longer than horses, but,” they shrugged. “I don’t trust them.” 

“You don’t trust anything big enough to possibly step on you.” Sera teased.

Alder huffed. “That’s not true. I trust Marshmallow and Maglor.” 

Elros snorted at that as he took her now empty cup from her hand and refilled it before handing it back. 

“Oh, thank you.” She smiled and took a sip before bringing out her own phone, looking for more pictures that they might like… she had a whole folder of promotional photos their handler had set up. One of them was the album cover/poster for their tour and on one side of the picture she was playing the harp with white flowers spilling around her, while Alder had their back pressed against hers and was playing the guitar with red roses at their feet, the entire poster split into night and day. She in a silver dress and Alder in a black suit. “Here this was our tour promotional.”

She turned to show everyone only to find them all… smirking. Except Elros, who had his back turned from them as he fiddled with something on the tray. Alder looked like the cat who had eaten the canary as they suggested. “After you’re done eating we should sing.” 

“Uh, sure.” Sera glanced around curiously then held the phone up with a mental shrug. 

He didn’t know who was worse… his brother, Alder, or even Maglor or Maedhros. Elrond kept making that infuriatingly smug noise, Maglor kept…  _ smiling  _ at him, and Maedhros just looked amused. Alder seemed delighted and smug. 

Sera seemed thankfully oblivious to their teasing, still offering smiles freely and brightly and he had been glad to offer to fetch their instruments and the chance to compose himself from the way her golden eyes had smiled at him over the rim of her cup and had driven him speechless. 

His relief was short lived as Elrond followed him as he went to gather their instruments. He said nothing at the moment and waited until after he had gotten Alder’s guitar case and was headed for Sera’s room… Elrond still followed silently behind him.

“What?” He asked in exasperated annoyance. His brother conveyed more in silence than a lore master in the retelling of a history. 

Elrond smiled in an infuriatingly smug way. “I am merely making certain Sera’s violin is all that you wish to keep.” 

He felt his face heat and he snapped a bit sharper than he intended. “It is hers to do with as she wishes.” 

Elrond hummed again. “Indeed.” 

He glared at his brother and quickened his pace towards the others to escape his silent teasing. Alder greeted them with a wide smile and grasping hands towards the guitar case. “There you are, beautiful.” He gave them their instrument and they made a cooing noise as they opened it and pulled out the black guitar. He turned to give Sera her violin, but she had another in her hands already, a shining white violin.

She smiled beautifully at him. “You can use that one until this one goes. When I break the strings on it I’m going to give it to your craftsmen so they can try to copy it.” 

He nodded, having to force himself not to smile back… Elrond was still looking at him with that… smug smile.

Alder made a disturbing cackling noise, then began playing their guitar, and Sera blinked, then shrugged and lifted her shining violin to her cheek and began to play, fiddling with the strings every once in a while to make sure the tune was correct. Maglor smiled and sat down and pulled his harp against his shoulder and Elrond took up the flute Alder had given him. 

Elros quietly set the violin aside and moved to his ‘set up’ to join the unformed song, adding a light heart pulse to it and lending it a rhythm to follow. Sera smiled brightly as they all let their music wander, then Alder changed their chords to a song that seemed familiar despite the new sounds of their instrument. Sera closed her eyes and joined her friend’s tune, and with the known sound of the violin, he recognized the song and altered his beat to fit it. 

Sera began humming with her eyes still closed, and then softly began to sing. It was a song he had heard often as an elfling, but now it felt… changed. Her voice was stronger and more powerful and he felt his skin and fea prickle at the sound of it. “I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you. And I think to myself what a wonderful world. I see skies of blue and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night, And I think to myself what a wonderful world.” 

Elros almost dropped the pulse of his playing when Sera’s voice rose in question, the words slightly altered, their meaning changed subtly but completely. “Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a crime, If I can't help falling in love with you?”

He did drop the pulse… he had to shake himself so he could pick it back up, Alder’s eyes opening to look at him with a knowing gleam as Sera continued to sing.

“The colors of the rainbow, so beautiful in the sky, Are also on the faces of people going by. I see friends shaking hands saying ‘how are you?’ They're really saying ‘I love you’.”

Sera’s voice rose in a call and plea and he found himself frozen, his fea longing to answer her spell. ”Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you.”

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Dear one, so it goes, Some things are meant to be. I hear babies crying, I watch them grow, They will learn much more than we will ever know.” Sera let the note trail away into silence, the song of her violin drifting to a halt with her voice.

Alder laid their hand flat over the strings of their guitar, halting the music as their voice rose powerfully and longing. “And I can't help falling in love with you.”

He felt dazed, enraptured. Countless times he had heard them sing but this… not- something connected with the back of his head and he looked back to glare at Elrond who was already innocently fiddling with the flute, pretending he had not just hit him on the back of his head like he had at breakfast.

Alder made a snorting sound and grinned sharply at him before turning to Maedhros. “You alright there, Marshmallow? You haven’t looked that thunder struck in a while.” 

Sera hummed, sounding pleased with herself. “We have gotten better since we were twelve.” 

Elros looked over to find Maedhros… pale. His hand gripping the arm of his chair. “You-“ he swallowed and looked away. “Have grown into your talents.”

Alder wrinkled their nose. “Not yet. Still have a bit to learn, I have a devil of a time with sliding notes.” They strummed their guitar and looked over Maedhros before smiling. “Happy song?”

Maedhros nodded stiffly and Elrond made that smug sound in his throat again. “Are you alright?” He directed at Maedhros quietly but his eyes had that… gleam.

Maedhros looked at his brother and huffed, clearly annoyed now that the teasing was on him. “Yes.” He answered gruffly. “I am alright.”

Elros looked over at Maglor, who had that look that he always did before- “Hello Alright, I’m Maglor.” That.

Alder and Sera dissolved into giggles while both he and Elrond groaned. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings to Maedhros: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tV5SY--WO5E

They played and talked the day away, pausing to eat and rest their fingers. Alder and Sera had brought many wonderful drawings and books, carefully translated into Sindarin for their craftsmen to try and recreate the amazing instruments of their homeland. They had images of their time away, moving images and sounds and music to share. 

He learned a  _ mahsh _ pit was simply the violent space at the foot of Sera and Alder’s gods’ feet, that the Wall of Death that Alder had injured themself on was simply a… violent and primal expression of their joy and rapture at hearing them, a brutal meeting of bodies under their gods’ spell. It was a relief, if… disturbing. 

Elros found himself terrified and enraptured at the ‘video’ of a drummer playing on a ‘proper’ kit. He… loved it. It was so… He had no words, but he  _ wanted _ to play so, the speed and skill, the driving, powerful rhythm… He would beg the craftsman to try and build the kit as soon as possible so he could begin to learn. 

They played until Alder’s music began to falter and their gaze grew distant. Sera had set aside her violin with a sad quirk to her mouth and gently took the guitar from Alder’s hands. “Take it off and go to bed, Alder.”

Alder had blinked slowly, then nodded and stood and left with an absent ‘good night’. 

Sera watched after them before turning back with a sigh and began putting their things away. “I’m gonna make a pallet in their room tonight.” She spoke quietly. ”They… need to not be alone for a while.” 

Maedhros made an understanding noise and picked up Alder’s guitar case without a word, pausing to hesitantly place a hand on Sera’s shoulder before leaving with it. Elros watched him go in the direction Alder had left and turned back to Sera to find her smiling after the older elf… a knowing smile… a- oh… Oh! She gave him a shrug and a pulse stopping smile. “ _ Sahftee haz ihtbad _ .”

He wasn’t sure what that meant, but it was said in the same tone that Elrond had used to tease him about his… awkwardness around her. Maglor was watching Maedhros leave as well, although he was… pensive as Maedhros’ form disappeared. 

Sera abruptly placed a brightly colored and oddly bound book in Elrond’s hands. “Here, it’s a puzzle called  _ soodohkoo _ . Alder thought you’d like them, I can teach you how they work later. 

Maglor tore his eyes from the path Maedhros and Alder had taken and smiled softly. “The two of you put much for us into your bags.”

“Of course.” Sera said simply. “Music and books and memories, anything we could fit and carry with us. We… really missed you all. Spent a lot of years searching for the path back.” 

Maglor smiled sadly before setting his harp back to his shoulder and letting his fingers pluck an absent tune. “You have no clothes, write down your preferences and I shall have a seamstress create some for both of you.”

Sera laughed and shook her head… it still sparkled with the silvery flakes Alder called ‘Glihtah’. “We are alright with these, thank you though.” 

Elros frowned down at his ‘setup’. She needed more clothes… and the oversized tunic and leggings were just… not enough for her. She looked… right in the elegant, colorful dresses, as radiant as one of her goddesses of song.

Elrond bumped his arm and he looked up to find his brother looking pointedly at Sera… who was looking at him… she looked concerned. “What?”

She blinked. “I asked if you were alright? You look like your set up offended you personally.” 

Elros felt his face heat and refused to look at either Maglor or Elrond. “Yes, I am well.”

“Hello, Well.” Maglor said solemnly.

He and Elrond both fought back a groan but Sera burst into giggles again. “Oh, I am so, so happy I introduced you to father jokes.” 

“Aha! So it’s you who created the monster.” He accused only half playfully as he pointed one of his sticks at her.

She raised her head and smiled at him, the corners of her eyes sparkling. “Guilty as charged, but I regret nothing.” 

“Only because you have not had to listen to them nearly as long as we have.” Elrond spoke blandly as he put away the flute.

“Oh, believe me, you will be  _ grateful _ for his father jokes once Alder gets well enough to find their humor.” Sera shuddered dramatically. “So, so many ‘that is what she said’ jokes.” 

Elros furrowed his brow at that. “How is that-?”

“No.” Sera held up her hands and shook her head. “I’m not touching that one. Just hope you remain innocent.”

Sera stayed the nights in Alder’s room, and Alder did not emerge for days. Sera brought them bland food and water, and when Maedhros took his rest from enchanting Alder’s guitar, he would stand watch outside Alder’s door while Sera left for light and air and music. Maedhros had healers see to Alder, but it was almost a week before Alder emerged, moving slowly as if their body pained them. They forced a tight smile when they saw him, the metal rings gone from their lips. “Hey. I survived the worst bit.” 

Had it been so dire? They must have seen the dismay on his face because they gave him another smile and then leaned forward and pressed their forehead to his chest, though they kept their arms wrapped tightly around themself. “Not that bad. I have a tendency to be morbid. Your healers are coming up with a concoction to help replace my old medicines. I should be right as rain soon.”

“I have not finished laying the enchantments on your instrument.” He said instead of the confused and frightened questions in his mind. He held perfectly still, fixed in place by the single point of contact, intimate and reserved both.

They made a humming sound. “Thank you. And it’s alright, it will be a little longer yet before I feel up to playing. When I do I’ll sing for you.”

“I would like that.” He spoke quietly, he had felt… uncertain since their last song, unsure of the… direction or meaning of Alder’s call. The song that as children had been of innocence and beauty, now it… it felt  _ more _ . 

They pulled back and patted his arm with a soft smile. “Always happy to sing for you, big man. I’m going to sleep some more, just wanted to see you for a second.” 

They were almost back through their door before he found his voice after their… earnest and unthinking admission that they had only come out to see him. “Rest well, Alder.”

Alder glanced back and their eyes crinkled in a real smile. “Marshmallow.” Then they shuffled back into their room and closed the door. 

He leaned back against the wall and looked back up at the canopy, allowing his mind to fall back to meditation. He knew he was not the only one affected by the song. 

Elros had looken heart stricken at Sera’s voice. But he had been watching her with clear admiration since she and Alder had returned… it had been entertaining to watch him fumble uncertainly around her, even as she did not even seem to see his attempts to secure her favor.

Now he found himself avoiding not only his brother but the twins as well… apparently his… confusion over the song warranted the same treatment they were giving young Elros, though Maglor advised caution rather than teased as the twins did. His brother had no need to advise him of caution. He was old, and blood dripped from his blade and the oath still burned within him. It mattered not how Alder’s call affected him, he would not taint them with his curse even if in some fit of madness they held him in affection. 

It was another three days before Alder emerged again, and he had finished laying the enchantments on their guitar the night before. He was wearied, but not nearly as he had been with their flute. They had their metal rings back in their lips and their eyes lined in black and they smiled brightly at him when they saw him. “Hey, Marshmallow. I’m halfway to normal.” Their eyes dropped to the case in his hands and they made the grasping motion they favored. Their nails were painted red. “Ooh, come to collect your song then?” 

That had not been his intention, and as much as he enjoyed hearing their music, he did not want them to strain theirself. “I finished.” He said instead, offering them the case. 

“Oh! You’re the best.” They exclaimed and took the case, moving to sit cross legged on the platform right then and there and open the case. They pulled the black instrument out and sighed happily as they looked over it. “There you are, beautiful.” They pressed a kiss to the neck of the instrument, the rings in their lip clacking against it in a sound that made him wince, before they cradled it to themself and strummed a few quiet notes from it. 

There were no chairs and since they were relatively secluded he allowed himself to sit down on the platform as well. He was uncertain if he should ask but his curiosity would not let it rest. “Is… are they not uncomfortable?”

They blinked, then smiled and touched the rings with their tongue. “These? I got used to them. I had one in my tongue for a bit, but I didn’t like how it hit my teeth and took it out.” His shudder at the thought of having one’s tongue… it may have been visible because they paused and then added. “If they bother you I can stop wearing them. I don’t really have an image to keep up here.” 

He shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t want to… he was unsure if- then they grinned and… scraped their teeth over the rings in a terrible clicking sound. “Yes! They bother me.” 

Alder laughed and laid their guitar across their knees and pulled the rings from their lip and put them in their pocket. “Oh, you would probably freak out at a  _ puhnk _ show. But there, they’re gone. What kind of song do you want? Slow or fast?” 

“You do not have to play now. You have been ill.” He tried to reassure them… if he were completely honest with himself, he was happy just to sit in silence together if that was what they wanted… the pull of the Oath was… quiet and easy to ignore in their presence.

“Yeah, and I’ve missed my baby here.” They said, tapping a rhythm on the body of the guitar, with a bright smile. “I’m feeling good, have one of my favorite people here, and my baby is here and safe thanks to you, so…” They shrugged. 

“Whatever you feel like playing.” He said, ignoring the warmth being named one of their favorites brought.

“Marshmallow.” They huffed, then began playing a lilting, series of notes that quickly picked up in intensity. They closed their eyes and began singing. “I found a note with your name and a painting of us, even though it was framed and covered in dust. It's the map in my mind that sends me on my way. They say it's never too late, to stop being afraid, and there is no one else here. So why should I wait? And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade!”

Part of him wished to close his eyes and simply allow the words to wash over him as he devised their meaning and basked in the simple tunes of the guitar, but a greater part of him wanted to watch them as they bent over their instrument and sang, as always, with heart and beauty. 

Alder’s fingers deftly drew the bright, insistent notes from their guitar and their voice rose in another call that touched his fea with their power. “So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair? And your moment of truth is the day that you say ‘I'm not scared’. Put your hand in the air if you hear me out there, I've been looking for you day and night. Shine a light in the dark, let me see where you are, because I'm not going to leave you behind. If I told you that you're not alone, and I show you this is where you belong. Put your hand in the air, one more time!”

His breath was stolen away as he felt his fea tremble within him as the earnest promise of loyalty and hope of the song seemed to caress him within the power of their voice. It was… everything he feared and hoped for, the knowledge that someone, somewhere was searching for him no matter the darkness about.

“I've seen a million miles, Met a million faces. It took all that I knew, to reach all these places and I'd do it again if it brings me back to you.” Alder’s eyes opened over the last words and they smiled as they sang earnestly, drawing their rapid, insistent, notes from the guitar he had labored over to protect and preserve. 

“So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair? And your moment of truth is the day that you say ‘I'm not scared’. Put your hand in the air if you hear me out there. I've been looking for you day and night. Shine a light in the dark. Let me see where you are, because I'm not gonna leave you behind. If I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong, Put your hand in the air one more time!” Their voice rang through the air in urgent plea, then faded as their music took a softer, longing tone. 

“Put your hand in the air… one more time.” Their eyes were closed again, their head tilted back as they let the notes from their guitar fade naturally into the air. 

They had sung that… for him. A promise and a plea. They had searched for years the path back to here, had refused to deny him or forget him. And now they sang of it, and it touched his spirit, greater than but similar to the warmth and peace it brought him when they smiled to see him, or called him gentle and kind in a playful word and carelessly declared they trusted him. 

Their head was tilted back and a smile played on their lips. “I kept training with the sword. Confounded everyone because I fought left handed. I told them it was because you taught me. Every match, every practice, I kept fighting left handed. It felt like a piece of memory was kept safe.”

He did not know what to do with the memory shared. He had taught them their first lesson with the sword in their left hand out of his own habit, and by the time he had realized his error they had taken to it, and though they learned to fight with both hands, they had insisted to fight ‘off handed’. He did not know how to settle the thought that the habit had been in his honor within himself. 

His silence stirred them and they moved to look at him with a hint of uncertainty. He did not know what to do except to push up the hem of his left sleeve to reveal the bracelet he had preserved and kept. They smiled slowly and brilliantly. “No venom. You kept it.” 

“You were the first to declare me not evil in… millenia.” He confessed quietly.

“Takes a toll on the soul to be named a thing that fits not the shape of one’s being.” They said softly. “I can’t say I know what you’ve felt, but people often use the shape of my body to name me as other than I am.” 

He had noticed that sometimes their form was… sometimes fuller than other times, but- “You are Alder. Feral and stubborn. Neither edain nor eldar, nor man nor woman.”

They blinked, their lips parted and tears gathering in the dark painted corners of their eyes before they smiled and it… was stunning. “Two songs. As thank you?”

“You owe me nothing.” He said firmly. He did not want them to sing as payment. He had laid the enchantments because… he had wanted to help them. 

“A gift then.” Their dark eyes studied him for a moment before they smiled softly. “Another time. I have many songs kept for you.” They patted the guitar fondly. “Ask and I am happy to play or sing for you at any time, and yes I mean in the middle of the night. Especially then. Sometimes the dark is the best time for a song.” They began strumming absently, pulling distracted, peaceful music from their instrument. 

This time he allowed himself to close his eyes and bask in the sounds of their playing, to drink in the peace and beauty offered freely. 


	19. Chapter 19

It was good to be home. Even after years away, it was easy to fall back into the rhythm of life here. Well, despite Alder’s crash from suddenly not having meds, but other than that, it was… a breath of fresh air. The simple, fresh foods, the clear, bright air, the lack of lights at night, the trees! Oh how she had missed the trees! When she had to take a break from Alder, she would step out to practice the harp or the violin and would quickly gather an audience.

“Just like old times.” She laughed as she stood from Maglor’s harp and found the room filled with silently enraptured elves. She looked over them and smiled. “You wouldn’t happen to know the cup game, would you?”

They all nodded and she rubbed her hands together. “Awesome! Who wants to play with me?” 

Elros, who wasn’t little anymore but still stuck to her like glue, filled her in on the fact that the cup game was a sort of tradition now among the Laiquendi, and it wasn’t long before she was singing and playing the game with a room full of elves, passing cups along while Elros sang happily beside her. It was just like when she was a kid, the air bright and clean, the music loud and happy, the fun simple and true. 

Surprisingly, she wasn’t the first to spin out. Elros fumbled his cup when she glanced at him, and his ears turned red. She bumped his shoulder with hers and it seemed to stun him, and stood with a bright thanks to the other elves for playing with her. 

She went to check on Alder, but they were sitting outside the room playing, with an entranced Maedhros sitting in front of them and a crowd of entranced elves listening from a respectful distance among the branches and pathways, so she left them alone. Rough times were coming and Marshmallow should have some happiness while he could. She hooked her arm through Elros’ and smiled at him, raising her eyebrows at his sudden terrified expression. 

“Are you alright?”

“Very.” He said quickly. 

She frowned, unsure if she was making him uncomfortable and went to pull back. He put a hand on her arm to stop her, gently, she could still pull her arm away, and his ears were red as he replaced her arm through his. “I- I am just unused to… after a certain age, elves aren’t as free as you.” 

She made an understanding noise. “What do you mean after a certain age? I remember how scandalized you looked the first time I gave you a ride on my back.” 

Elros snorted. “I’m quite certain you are confusing me with my brother.”

She tilted her head in mock thought. “No, purple hair tie. It was you.” 

He suddenly grinned mischievously. “Are you quite sure?”

She gaped at him. “You overgrown turd, You two switched on us!” She laughed. “Oh, I should have seen that coming.” 

Elros chuckled. “Elrond was wary of doing so at first, but when proposed as an exercise for one’s mind… he readily agreed.”

“He’s always been a nerd.” Sera giggled. “Even tiny. Now, if it’s alright, I haven’t ridden a horse in a few years and I’d love to catch up.” 

Elros smiled. “I think that can be arranged.” He sobered slightly though before adding. “We must stay within the Forest, however… Morgoth's spawn have been seen moving hordes towards the Thangorodrim.”

She patted his arm reassuringly. “I have no intention of riding far. Just steer me away from any mushroom circles or weird shadows and we’ll be fine.” 

Elros nodded solemnly before a grin split his face again. “Do you have such reservations against springs?”

“You are either about to say ‘let’s bounce’ or are offering to take me swimming, and I’m really hoping it’s the latter.” 

Elros had a pleased flush as he nodded. “It is the latter.” 

She nodded and smiled. “A horse ride and swimming sounds like a perfect day. Bring your harmonica and I’ll teach you a tune while we dry off.”

He gave her a strange look before a soft smile. “I would be happy to create as many perfect days for you as possible.”

Well, that was… well… new?

Elros walked with her to the small glen where they kept the horses and selected two. Her old horse had apparently passed from old age while she was gone and she had a moment of sorrow for the sweet horse before picking a pretty roan to ride. 

She and Elros had barely been out two minutes when there was the sound of hoofbeats behind them and she turned to see Elrond riding up with a… very smug smile. “Care for company?”

“Sure!” She said at the same time that Elros snapped, “No.” 

Sera looked over at him in surprise and was shocked to find him glaring at his twin. She glanced between them in bewilderment, they had never fought, and Elrond looked… smug and Elros looked irritated and… “You two aren’t fighting over getting to spend time with me, are you?” 

“No!” Elros growled at the same time Elrond smiled. “Yes.”

That… was weird. And… “You’re not fighting over Alder.”

“Maedhros has claimed their time.” Elrond said brightly. “So, here I am.” 

“I thought you had studies.” Elros grumbled, looking very… annoyed with his brother.

“Alright…” She said slowly, narrowing her eyes at him. “But if you two fight the whole time it will ruin the mood of the day.” 

“Which is?” Elrond asked curiously. Innocently. Too innocently.

“Fun.” 

“Oh, I highly doubt the ‘mood’ will be lost.” He smiled innocently again and now… yeah, she could now see Elrond switching hair ties with his brother just for giggles.

“I think Alder has been a bad influence on you.” She laughed and shook her head.

Elrond shrugged and guided his horse between hers and Elros’. “Possibly.” He then grinned. “Tell us more of your time away.” 

“Alright, but first, one of you on each side. If I’m going to be metaphorically caught in the middle, might as well be literally too.” She shook her head at Elros’ pout and internally rejoiced that Alder wasn't here to make that sentence into a dirty joke.

For the rest of the ride they behaved… somewhat… Elros still shot his twin glares, but for the most part the ride was enjoyable. it wasn’t until they got to the stream that fed into a small pool that things got… strange again.

She had been feeling impish and Elros’ horse was standing perfectly parallel to the pool and he had been sulky most of the ride so she had reached over and shoved him. She hadn't actually expected to be able to budge him, but he startled so badly when her hand met his shoulder that he toppled off the horse. But his elvish reflexes did kick in and he grabbed her arm and she ended up pulled into the water right after him.

It was deep enough not to hurt when they landed in the water and she squirmed to right herself so Elros could get his head out from under water. The gentleman had made sure he hit the water first so she had landed on top of him. But when he came up, his face was… very red and he wouldn't look at her. 

“Are you alright?” She frowned in concern. “Are you hurt?”

Elros’ head shook and when he spoke his voice had a… slightly higher pitch than normal. “No.” He cleared his throat but still didn’t look at her. “I am well.”

She realized she was still on his legs and moved off quickly, feeling bad at having embarrassed him. "Sorry. Forgot you got all grown up and serious." 

Elrond coughed in amusement from his horse, before he dismounted and came to sit at the side of the pool looking very amused at the brother, who still hadn’t moved to stand.

She held out a hand in offer to help Elros up, but his eyes just widened in panic, and he turned and swam into the deep water. She frowned after him. He was acting weird, like Daniel in twelfth grade had when he- Oh. When… he had a crush on her… She blinked at the realization, the pink ears and earnest statements and panicked looks all making sense, as well as… She gave Elrond a narrow look. “You’re chaperoning.” 

Elrond’s smile widened into a full grin. “It appears so.”

She couldn’t help a small huff of a laugh, even though she was starting to panic a little herself. “No wonder he was trying to set you on fire with his eyes.” A horse ride, a swim, music… Oh. 

Elros was trying to… court her.

She slapped a hand to her forehead and looked back to where Elros had pulled himself out of the water on the other side of the pool, glaring at the water even as his face was still red. “I am an idiot.” She paused, then frowned. “Normally Alder would be torturing us both with this.” 

“They are a bit distracted themself.” Elrond said blandly. 

“Redheads. Right. Shoo.” She made shooing motions at Elrond. She needed to talk to Elros, preferably without his brother teasing him. 

Elrond smirked but stood and snagged his horse’s mane before jumping easily to the mare’s back and he was gone. Leaving her alone with Elros. Elros, who had a crush on her. Who… she had babysat as a kid but was now probably older than her again… and he was… currently pulling off his shirt.

Sera closed her eyes before looking up… “Right… wet clothes.” Then she slapped her forehead again. Wet clothes and she had been sitting on him. “Great.” 

She wrung out her hair of as much water as she could to buy time and get her thoughts together. Finally she knew she couldn’t put it off any longer. “Elros… first off, I am going to apologize for accidentally torturing you because I’m an oblivious idiot.” She opened her eyes to look at him, only to find he was standing right in front of her looking concerned, embarrassed, and… still shirtless… meaning his chest was... right there… “Wow. You really muscled out.” She immediately wanted to slap herself as he flushed again and looked away.

“Th- uh, thank you?” Elros awkwardly crossed his arms in front of himself. “But I- Eru… I am the one who should apologize.”

She blinked and realized she was still staring at him. “For what? You’ve been nothing but sweet.” 

At that Elros shifted uncomfortably. “Is- is that all you-?” He sighed and uncrossed his arms to run a hand over his face. “I feel like a fool.”

“You and me both then.” She laughed, and crap, she was still staring. They really didn’t build them like that on earth and- “Oh my god, suddenly my lack of a dating life makes so much sense.” 

Elros frowned... probably at the unfamiliar earth lingo. “Dayteeng?”

Sera looked up at his face and… yup, she had definitely been staring… and right then she realized just how tall he was… and that it was not a boy looking at her right then. He had grown up. “Uh, it’s a term for… it’s complicated, but a term for romantic rituals. Like this.” She gestured vaguely between the horses and the pool and them. 

He huffed a small laugh but he was definitely still embarrassed. “Well, at least I did not get that wrong.”

“You… haven’t really gotten anything wrong. I’m just oblivious and extremely practiced at ignoring people tripping around me and oh god I was treating you like a fan without thinking and now I'm embarrassed.” She buried her face in her hands.

Elros was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat. “I am unsure what a fan has to do with it… but I should have known you would not see me as a suitor… Eru’s tears, even my brother knew.”

“Fan, it’s… in english it’s short for ‘fanatic’, as in a fanatic follower.” She muttered to buy herself time and… god, he was interested in her. Sweet, impish, musical, attentive Elros was interested in her. She finally lifted her face from her hands. “You’re… not a kid anymore. I know that. I… Just spent a lot of years avoiding relationships or attachments and running from stalkers and fans and… the habit stuck?” 

Elros looked at her, his gray eyes hurt. “You believed my actions to be… of a Fanatic?”

“No! Nononono!” She said quickly as she tried to think and god his chest was still in her face. “No, I just meant that I'm used to ignoring- You know what! Forget all of that. Hi, I’m Sera. We’re on a date. Let’s talk.” 

Elros blinked in confusion. “You… want to have a… romantic ritual… even though you believed me to be a fanatic?”

Sera groaned and dropped her head into her hands again. “Well, there is a significant lack of screaming and or mouth breathing, so… no, you’re not a fanatic.” Elros said nothing and she looked up to find him looking even more confused. “It was sarcasm.”

They just stood there awkwardly for a moment before Elros sighed dejectedly. “I… will get the horses and we can return.”

Sera blinked as he started to move past her, that was not what she had been… oh, what the hell? She grabbed his arm and he froze. “I am having trouble thinking because there is a lot of muscle in my face, but I would be happy to go on a date with you.”

Elros looked down at her, his brows still drawn in confusion. “But you-?”

Sera rolled her eyes. “I was being an idiot.” He still didn’t look convinced and she was at a loss of how to show him that she was serious… except… she looked down and saw a conveniently placed log…

Before she could lose her courage... because this was definitely an Alder move… she stepped up onto the log, still not quite eye level but enough that it wasn't too awkward when she grabbed his shoulder and leaned in to press a… well it was supposed to be a soft, sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth but she slipped and he caught her and they ended up with his hands digging into her waist and full mouth contact and… woah… 

He suddenly pulled back and set her down and he was flushed all the way down to his belly button and he looked like he was about to apologize, but she held up a finger and cleared her throat. “That. might need to be practiced more.” 

Elros suddenly smiled and it lit up his whole face. “Practice… sounds… yes.”

Elrond came back before Sera and his brother, saying nothing as to what they were doing and that had been after the midday meal… it was currently near sunset and the two had not returned. He was beginning to fear for their safety. It was growing dark and they still had not returned. 

“I am going to search for them.” He started for the ladders down to the forest floor but Elrond just made a bored sound.

“They would not appreciate that.” He didn’t even look up from his ‘Sudoku’ book.

Maglor froze, then looked at him suspiciously. “What are they doing?” The boy had been besotted with Sera since she had returned, had followed her as a shadow might, attentive and heart stricken, and now they were off alone in the forest…

“The last I saw of them, Elros was swimming and Sera was shooing me away with a pointed comment informing me that Alder has a particular fondness for those with red hair.” Elrond had the same bored tone but a mischievous smile was playing in the corner of his mouth. 

“Everyone knows that Alder is fond of Maedhros.” Maglor said. They were swimming? All day? Surely Sera would have tired by now. 

“Ah. That is what she meant. Mystery solved.” Elrond made a mark in the book with a satisfied sound. 

“What mystery?” Maglor forced his mind away from the pair in the forest, alone, to frown at Elrond. He was up to something. His mischief was quieter, but still… mischief. 

“Redheads. Right. Shoo.” Elrond hummed and made another mark. “Her words when I observed Alder had been… distracted.”

This was not… Maedhros was… Alder was like his own… Maglor ran both hands over his face and resolved to very pointedly not think about it. Maedhros would not take advantage no matter what his feelings, Alder was safe with him but Sera… Elros was young, young and infatuated. “Why did you leave them alone in the forest?” 

Elrond raised a brow at him. “Have you ever received one of Sera’s ‘noogies’? They are not pleasant, either to one’s scalp or dignity.” He then shrugged and turned back to his book. “Besides that, I was asked… and teasing my brother is only enjoyable when his pride and feelings are not being injured.”

Maglor frowned, his heart sinking at the thought. “She… denied him?” 

Elrond hummed and Maglor suddenly felt pity for Elros, the boy had been… Elrond marked something on the book then looked up. “No. She did not.” 

She didn’t deny him. At first he felt relief for Elros, then… concern that they had been gone so long and- Elrond seemed smug. “You are… playing me?”

Elrond smiled and closed his book. “Your own feelings reveal your true stance on the matter… and,” the youth tilted his head. “The guitar music has stopped.”

Maglor shook his head and gave him an exasperated glance. The boy was too intelligent for his lack of years. The guitar music had stopped frequently throughout the day, but for him to point it out meant there was something Elrond wanted him to notice. 

Suddenly he felt… most likely unfounded, worry. If Sera and Elros did not return soon he would search for them but right now… Alder was the closest and he could check on them without tearing the whole damnible forest apart. He purposefully ignored Elrond’s amused laugh as he left the ‘patio’ platform and headed towards Alder’s room. They had been playing sporadically throughout the day in front of their door under Maedhros’ watch.

He kept his approach quiet… it was perfectly reasonable to do so, and was… discomfited to see Maedhros sitting on the walkway, a soft yet pained expression on his face as he gazed at Alder, who seemed to have fallen asleep on his leg, their guitar resting on their stomach.

“Why is Alder not in their bed?” Maglor asked his tone sharper then he had meant to be.

Maedhros, wary, vigilant, cautious Maedhros, startled and looked up at him in surprise, then… embarrassment before his face settled into its customary scowl. He had not marked his approach. “They wanted the light and to not be alone.” 

“The light is fading.” 

Maedhros closed his eyes and a grieved expression passed over his face before he nodded. “I know it well.” He looked up at him with an understanding expression. “I know your caution as my own, brother.” He said softly. “They wanted my company after their cleansing and it was a comfort I could provide.” He hesitated before adding. “Also they growl at me if I try to move them.” 

Maglor sighed. Of course they do. “Sera and Elros have been gone most of the day… alone.”

“Where-” Maedhros straightened in sudden concern, and Alder did indeed growl low in their throat, their hand going up to tangle in the hem of his shirt. He gave them a pointed glance before continuing quieter, but just as worried. “Do you know where they are? Why they are gone?” 

He nodded. “Elrond said they were swimming before Sera sent him away.”

Maedhros frowned. “The boy has not made secret his attempts at courting her.” He looked down at Alder before returning his gaze to him and it was pained. “She still sees him as a child… she might refuse him.”

“Elrond says she did not.” Maglor’s gaze was drawn to the simple way Alder’s fingers were tangled in his brother’s shirt in their sleep. “It grows late and they have not returned. I was wanting to search them out.” 

Maedhros looked down at Alder again, his mouth twisting in a thoughtful expression. “If I can get them into their room and bed without waking them then…” his voice trailed off and his eyes turned to where footsteps could be heard… and laughter. Sera’s laughter. 

Maglor turned in the same direction and saw a much disheveled looking Sera leading a equally disheveled Elros by the hand, half turned towards him as she said something. The boy’s face was… blissfully happy and not a little dazed. 

Maglor shut his eyes and prayed for strength… this was not- his thoughts were interrupted by Sera squeak of, “Awe!”

Maedhros winced as Alder growl mumbled again and shifted, their hand slipping just under this brother’s tunic. Maedhros immediately went redder than his hair, but before he could move there was a sudden flash of light and Maglor looked over to find Sera grinning at her ‘fone’. “Got it.” 

Elros wore a similar grin although he still looked dazed. Sera let go of his hand and went to crouch down in front of Alder and tossed him a wink before clearing her throat loudly. “Hey, Alder… Alder… Quit molesting Marshmallow.”

Alder’s eyes blinked open and looked up at Maedhros, who was pointedly not looking at them, before they swore loudly and sat up, their face flushing red as they clutched their guitar to their chest and stood. “ _ Shiht _ . I am so sorry.” 

Sera was suddenly cackling and fell back to sit on the ground in her laughter. “Eye gaht blahkmayl!”

Alder glared at their friend before narrowing their eyes and smirking. “Is that a  _ hihkee _ ?” With that they turned and fled into their room.

Sera blanched and touched her neck, then frowned. “No it isn’t! That didn’t happen!”

Maglor looked at Elros with a frown. He was very certain he was not going to like the answer. “What is a hihkee?” 

Sera suddenly scrambled to her feet, her face crimson. “Oh will you look at the time, I need to go to bed right now. Yes. Right now. Good night!” She started for her room before stopping and looking back at them… as if calculating something… seeming to come to a conclusion, she walked back to Elros and raised to her tiptoes as she pulled on his sleeve to get him to bend… and she kissed his cheek. “Goodnight.” 

Elros looked dazed and besotted as he smiled. “Goodnight, Sera.” Sera smiled and bit her lip before scurrying away and Elros, the besotted youth, was watching after her with a dreamy smile. 

“Elros!” The boy jumped slightly at his name and his face flushed as he looked over at them. “Care to explain where you have been?”

Elros looked down, flushing more even though a smile played at his lips. “She accepted me.” He looked up with that dreamy grin. “She will allow me to court her.”

Maglor’s chest relaxed in relief, Elros was not so young that he did not understand bonding… and if they still spoke of courtship than nothing beyond that had occurred.

Somehow, it had been less stressful when they were small and prone to falling out of trees. 

Or, in Alder’s case, jumping from them.


	20. Chapter 20

Maedhros had been hesitant to agree when Alder had asked to resume their sword training, especially after… but, as it seemed to always happen, he ended up agreeing. He had been surprised when Sera had asked to join as well, a determined, yet distasteful expression on her face. She had never shown interest in the sword, but she took up a practice sword and gave it a few practiced, experimental swings to test the balance, same as Alder.

Alder grinned at their friend. “Gold.”

“Hush, you feral cat.” Sera grumbled. “Let’s get this over with.” 

He frowned in puzzlement at her. “You do not have to train if you do not wish to.”

Both of them gave him an unsettlingly pitying expression before Sera quietly answered. “Yes, I do.” 

Alder punched his arm lightly. “Not leaving you alone for a moment, Marshmallow.” They smiled, but there was a… fierce, determined edge to it that made a foreboding weight settle in his stomach. They were preparing for something. 

He tried to put aside his unease and help train them, but… it was persistent. Sera was not as skilled as Alder, but she had obviously been training long and hard at the sword and shield, despite her extreme distaste for the task. The moment he had ended the practice she had put aside her weapons with a grimace and ran off with the intent to bathe. Alder lingered, as they always had, reluctant to stop. 

He replaced his own sword and wondered if… if he should ask, if he was  _ willing _ to ask. His curiosity had often brought him… discomfort with the pair. 

“She will need armor too.” Alder said suddenly, their eyes distant. “And a real sword.” 

Maedhros looked over at them and tilted his head. “I can have some commissioned… a sword to match her height and length of her arm.” He gestured to the practice sword she had been using. “These were crafted for taller and broader ellons and elleth.”

Alder let out a relieved, amused breath and finally put up their own practice sword. “Yeah. Thank you. She’s been training with longer swords in case she had to sneak one, but one that fits her would be better.” 

“It will be done.” He spoke, putting a finality in his voice. He expected them to smile and leave him now that they had spoken to him over Sera’s armor and weapon… but they stayed… watching him as he replaced everything they had used.

He had just finished returning a practice dummy to its place when they spoke awkwardly. “I’m sorry… about yesterday. I… didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

He felt his face heat at the memory of their hand under his tunic and turned his back, hoping they had not seen. “There- You need not apologize.”

“Still. Can’t promise it won’t happen again because I fall asleep suddenly nowadays and am… clingy, but I’m sorry.” They huffed, and it sounded embarrassed.

Maedhros shook his head at the thought of their head in his lap again... And had to clear his throat. “It was… nothing, do not worry yourself.”

“I have anxiety, big man, I always worry myself.” Alder snorted. They moved to his side and bumped his arm with their shoulder. “But thank you.” 

He looked down at them and felt his face heat again as they rested their forehead against his arm briefly.

“I can feel you blushing even without looking at you, big man.” Alder sighed and pulled away, wrapping their arms around themself defensively. They moved to leave, then hesitated. “Hey, please don’t try and leave us behind when things go down. It will be safer for all if we don’t have to chase after you by ourselves.” 

He frowned and caught their arm before they could leave. “What will happen?”

They hesitated again, looking… grieved. “Morgoth’s reign of terror will be brought to an end, and after that... Hopefully not what I expect.”

If Morgoth falls then… The Sirmarils. He pulled his hand away from their arm quickly. He… could guess what they would expect from him, driven by the Oath... even now he felt faint stirrings upon his fea. He flinched when they touched his arm, their expression soft. 

“Hey. I know you’re tired and old and stubborn, but… try to listen to Maglor? After? Please?” They looked down for a moment before looking back up at him with a determined set to their jaw.

“How do you know of what might be?” He couldn’t help but ask. They were so specific, while yet being purposefully vague.

Their mouth twisted into an uncomfortable grimace. “I… On my eleventh birthday, my father took me to the house of a million books and let me pick one out for each year I’d been alive. One of the books I picked… it took me a really long time to get through it because it was so… complicated. But… it had your story.” They shrugged uncomfortably. “What was and what might be.”

His… he closed his eyes… so his path was already written. “Prophecy… is a hard thing to dissuade.”

Their fingers tightened on his arm. “Maybe, but I’m a walking loop hole. My home world doesn’t believe in prophecy, not really. Sera and I… we’ve already changed things. We’re determined to do it again. Stories can be edited.” 

He could not think of anything to say. What could he say to… to that? They had read his ‘story’, of his past sins and deeds. As a child they had looked at him in fear the moment they had learned his name, because they knew- 

They shook his arm slightly. “Hey. Out of your head. Come on, Marshmallow. Let’s go get my guitar. I’ll play you some peace.”

Marshmallow. Kind and gentle. Lacking venom. “You cannot mean that. You cannot have- have read my story and still call me that in earnest.” 

They clung to his sleeve when he tried to pull away and gave him an intense look. “‘Then Maedhros alone stood aside, but Feanor caused fire to be set to the white ships.’ And also, ‘For Maedhros begged forgiveness for the desertion of Araman’, or about the watch against Angband ‘it is said that Maedhros himself devised this plan, to lessen the chance of strife, and because he was very willing the chief peril of assault should fall to himself’, or-”

“Stop.” He pulled his arm free of their grip and stepped back, his heart racing at their words, their knowledge of his past. “That is not all you… what of the rest? I took the oath in youthful pride, I did not stop my father. I fought with him to secure the ships. I could not dissuade my brothers… Doriath lies in ruins. Elrond and Elros have no people. My blade slaughtered countless innocents… for what? Gems I do not even desire.”

“Feanor was a… very intense, very powerful personality.” Alder’s mouth twisted. “And you are very loyal. An oath in the heat of the moment, the first of its kind, on behalf of one’s father.” They let out a soft breath and wrapped their arms around themself again. “I won’t try to argue with you. I just… need you to know I honestly think the best of you. Not saying I’ll ever get between you and one of those blasted rocks, but I think the best of you.” 

Maedhros felt his chest clench in pain. “You shouldn’t.”

“I am very stubborn and half feral. I do as I please.” They reached out and carefully tapped his left wrist, where the bracelet they had made years ago still sat. “And I think the best of you and care.” 

They cared… Maedhros felt his shoulders fall as he closed his eyes against the raging emotions of his very being. Fingon had cared… and he was dead… gone because of him. “Those closest to me are the first to fall, Alder. Do not doom yourself.”

They shrugged one shoulder. “I’m already set to follow you down the worst path, knowing exactly what’s at the end of it.” 

”No.” they could not… he could not let them, he set his face into a cold glare. 

“Yes.” They blinked lazily and gave him a half smile. “I will follow. If I have to run there naked, unarmed, and on horseback even. So… Maybe listen to Maglor after all is said and done? Makes things easier on me.” 

“No!” He would not,  _ could  _ not let them doom themselves for him. He stepped forward, tall and looming, willing to- to try and prove that they should not… should not care. He was dangerous and blooded and shadowed and cursed. He reached for their shoulder, expecting them to flinch. Even Maglor shied away when he was angered. But they just tilted their head back to look up at him, exposing their throat and allowing him to grasp their shoulder, not enough to bruise but enough to remind them he was capable of doing so. “You have no idea what I-” 

They reached up and dug their fingers into his own shoulders. He loosened his hold, afraid he had actually hurt- but they just pulled themself up bodily and- pressed their mouth to his in an insistent kiss. He froze, his mind reeling at the… at their- and they let themself down to the floor, but kept their hands on his shoulders. 

They searched his face for a moment before carefully reaching out and twisting their fingers back into his sleeve. “Now, come on and I’ll play for you.” 

He felt struck, heart wounded by their words. They knew… everything and claimed to care. Refused to back down or cower. They had kissed him. Knowing the blood on his blade, they still tugged at him and promised to follow him and… they had kissed him. Even as he had been trying to frighten them… they had kissed him. 

Maglor was going to kill him.

He wasn’t sure if the thought was welcome or troublesome as Alder led him by the sleeve to their guitar.

The bath house was… nice… Sera had been able to use a bathing pool to herself, most elves already having cleaned up already it had been mostly deserted. She really hated sword practice, but it was necessary. She had a pair of ‘angsty brothers’ to try and change the fate of. But the water was nice and she took the time to go ahead and wash the stream smell out of her hair and use some of the conditioner she had kept in the side pocket of her go bag. She’d like to avoid split ends this time around, and smelling like coconuts instead of sweat was nice too. 

She dressed into the oversized tunic she was doomed to until the seamstresses had more time, and went to go track down Elros. She wanted to try and learn a new song with him. He was really into the drums and the craftsmen were already working on trying to piece together a proper kit for him. It was going to be wonderful to get to play- 

“Oh!” She almost ran into him the second she left the door. “Hello!”

His ears turned red but he smiled shyly and offered her a bundle. “I… had a- I brought something for you. It’s a dress, a simple one, but it should fit better than-“ his ears tinted pink again. 

That was… very sweet. She smiled and stood on tiptoe, and he obligingly bent so she could kiss his cheek. “Thank you!” 

He had a slight furrow between his brows when she pulled away, and then he bent and… sniffed. Then immediately recoiled and blushed. “Forgive me!” 

She self consciously touched her hair. “What? You don’t like it? It’s coconuts…”

“I like it!” He said hastily, and then blushed deeper. “Thus the… highly inappropriate…” He put a hand over his face. “Sniffing.”

She couldn’t help it, he looked so cute when he was being awkward, she snorted. “Well, I washed it so I wouldn’t smell like sweat so, one could argue that the smell was for you…to uh… sniff.” She grinned at his sudden blush and stood back on tip toe, taking the bundle as he bent to kiss her but she ducked last minute and he only got her forehead.

“I’ll go change. Be back in a moment.” She ducked back into the room to change, leaving a gaping Elros outside the door. It was a rather pretty dress. Green and a simple cut. It was a little too long, but the style made it look like it was a purposeful design rather than because it was for an elf. She emerged to find him still waiting, and did a little spin for him. “What do you think?” 

He smiled and caught her hand, pulling her towards him. “You are beautiful… and.” He pulled her back into a sheltered corner, “You were teasing me.”

“Oh dear.” She smiled as he leaned over her. “Teasing? Me? Never.” 

Elros hummed. “I think you like seeing me fumble over myself.” He bent to press a kiss to her mouth, and she tilted her head at the last moment so he caught her jaw instead. 

“Perhaps.”

He huffed and pressed his cheek to her hair, breathing in deeply. “I do not know what a ‘cohcohnuht’ is but I approve.” She couldn't help but giggle when he turned her so she was trapped between the wall and him. “I will have a kiss.” He offset the rather pleasant demand with a sudden uncertain glance at her. “Is… uh, is this alright?”

Her heart just melted… he was just so… “Yes… yes, I like it.”

He relaxed and one of his hands settled on the small of her back while the other went to cup the back of her head. “Still alright?” He asked quietly. 

She nodded and bit her lip, feeling his fingers lightly massaging her scalp. “Yes.” He smiled sweetly and his other hand began running lightly along her side, just… in an idle caress. “Elros,” He hummed, his fingers in her hair not stopping. “Kiss me.” 

He bent his head and… kissed her forehead before pulling back slightly, an impish light in his eyes at her irritated expression. “Oh, I am sorry was that not enough?” His voice was far too teasing. 

“Elros, yo-“ She was cut off by his mouth on hers, his hands on her tightening as he deepened the kiss, drinking her in and-

“Ever hear of a love bite, kiddo?” Alder’s voice asked in a too innocent tone from somewhere behind Elros. “You should try it. Somewhere Maglor is less likely to walk by and break his mind trying to figure out which of you two’s honor he needs to defend.” 

Elros tripped in his scramble away from her and Sera peeked out of the corner to glare at her friend for breaking up a  _ very nice kiss thank you very much _ , but Alder was walking away, a… very pale Maedhros towed along behind them by his sleeve. 

“Alder? What did you do?” Last time she had seen him that pale Alder had traumatized him with heavy metal music. 

Alder glanced back at her, and then up at Maedhros. “I declared my undying loyalty and broke him a little bit.” Maedhros sucked in a sharp breath and Alder quirked a wry smile. “But enough about me. You two either go find a better dark corner to make out in, or join me for some music?” 

Maglor looked up from his harp when he heard purposeful footsteps approaching to find Maedhros walking towards him with a grim and resigned expression. It was the first he had seen of his brother since he had gone to train Alder and Sera that morning. Afterwards Sera had run off with Elros into the trees and Maglor had heard Alder’s guitar from their room and could guess where Maedhros had been. 

Maedhros halted an arm’s length away and looked… pained as he spoke. “Alder kissed me.” 

Maglor blinked and stood before he realized he was moving. He reined himself in and frowned at his brother. “And you-”

“Let them.” Maedhros exhaled sharply. “Let them and then let them lead me away by the arm, and brother… I do not have the strength of will to deny them anything.” 

Maglor froze… "Why… why do you tell me like this?" As a confession of guilt. “What do you expect me to do with this?” 

Maedhros closed his eyes, looking weary. "Maybe you will… protect them from me. I cannot."

“Did you try?” Protect them from him? 

“I tried. Ineffectively. I tried to frighten them and all it gained was a kiss.” 

‘You what?” He had what? 

“I tried to-“

“Stop.” Maglor held up his hands, though whether in a plea or in a command he did not know. “I heard you.” 

Maedhros ran his hand over his face. “They also declared their ‘undying loyalty’ and claimed they would ride a horse for my sake.” 

Maglor… needed to sit down… he did sit down. “They- you-?!” He could not string the sentence together. First Sera and Elros… that was difficult enough… now Maedhros and… Eru, Alder? “Ai, you will all be the death of me.”

Maedhros abruptly laughed, a sharp, strained laugh. “They might disagree with that. Vehemently.” 

Maglor was uncertain if he wanted to laugh, or… Ai, in all his years he had never truly had the desire to strike his brother but now… now he was sorely tempted. He… 

“Oh, hello. This… looks serious. I’ll just… back slowly away.” Sera’s voice said from the doorway.

“No.” Maglor pointed at the seats. “Both of you. I know Elros is right behind you.” He didn’t even have to look to know. 

And surely enough, both Elros and Sera slunk into the seats he had pointed at. Elros looked distinctly uncomfortable and Sera fidgeted. “Is this about the love bite thing? Because that was fully Alder and not us.” 

Maglor looked at Maedhros, who held up his hand in a clear ‘not me’ gesture. He allowed himself to groan. “And where is Alder?”

“Here.” Elrond said dryly. Maglor turned to see him bodily dragging Alder in by their shoulders as they had done their customary habit of going limp when being escorted somewhere they did not wish to be. 

“You are a traitor.” Alder accused, their tone distinctly annoyed. 

“Quite. I’ll fetch us some tea, shall I? It appears it will be needed.” Elrond set them on the floor and stepped over them and left the way he had come.

Alder glanced around and then began inching across the floor towards the door. “Yeah… I’m just going to… go… now…” 

“No.” Maglor did not snap, simply made it clear this was not a choice. “Sit.” 

“Oh boy. Monosyllables.” Alder sucked a breath in through their teeth and went to sit by Elros. “Told you two to find a better corner.” 

“Alder!” Sera made a slashing motion with her hand. “ _ That _ … is not why we are here. Thank you very much.”

“Well, it’s either you two got caught or Maedhros tried death by brother… so…” Alder shrugged, then paused and narrowed their eyes at Maedhros. “You did, didn’t you?”

Suddenly Maedhros’... blunt confession of the situation made more sense and Maglor rubbed his temples. “Thank Eru for gifting me with the most patience out of all of us.” 

Nobody answered but Sera was glancing between Alder and Maedhros with suspicion before her mouth dropped open. “Wihtch yewdih ihnt!”

“He was being all growly and tall.” Alder shrugged, seemingly completely unconcerned. Maedhros had his face in his hand. 

Elros looked completely lost before a sudden dawning understanding showed on his features and he promptly blushed and leaned back in his seat. “Ai, I did not need to know this.”

“Actually, you probably do.” Alder said lightly. “I’m pretty sure the elven equival-” They were cut off by Sera’s hand over their mouth.

“No.”

Elrond returned with a tray of tea and silently handed him a mug. He took a grateful gulp of it to buy his mind time to… process. This. 

“So… what did I miss?” Elrond said lightly. 

“I kissed Maedhros, who promptly tattled, and Sera and Elros got caught somehow, so now Maglor is…” Alder squinted at him. “Freaking out a little.” 

“Oh…” Elrond sat down. “Well… please continue.”

“Alright. I also told Maedhros I was willing to ride a horse naked to reach him, but I don’t think that stuck in his mind as much as the kiss.” 

Maglor choked… his tea suddenly burning in his nose. Maedhros still had his hand over his face as he sat in the nearest chair, his ears as red as his hair. Sera was staring blankly at the floor. And Elros… Elros somehow missed the point. “That would be uncomfortable… horse hair alone w-“ he was interrupted by a kick to his ankle from Sera.

“Well, it’s not much of a declaration of loyalty if I said I was willing to walk on silk now is it?” Alder rolled their eyes. 

“Enough.” Maglor set aside his tea cup and rubbed his hands over his face. “Alder you can not…” he felt his face heat. He had a wife, she had remained in Valinor with his mother… yet at this somehow at this moment he felt like an untried youth just trying to speak of it. 

“Ride a horse? I know. But I’d try.” Alder had a manic gleam in their eye that made him uneasy as they sprawled back in the chair, their arms crossed casually over their chest.

“Alder…” he massaged his temples, he was certain he would have a perpetual headache when all of this was over. “You can not… speak of things so casually… things are different for Eldar than for Edain. We…”

“Your feas knit together, a forever bond. When one passes the other is left to fade with grief.” Alder’s mouth twisted. “I’m aware I’m not exactly prime relationship material here.”

Maglor waved his hands. “No… that is not what I meant… oh Eru… Alder… Passion is…” his mind was at a loss of how to explain it. “Edain can be caught in passion… many times and move on… eldar are-“

“Wait… are you trying… to give me the Talk?” Alder sat up in… delight? Why were they delighted? Did they… did they even know how…  _ things _ went for elves? 

“Alder… please don’t.” Sera’s face was red and she was hiding it in her hands.

Alder turned on their friend with a manic grin. “Sera! He’s trying to give me the talk and he doesn’t even know what a  _ hihkee _ is let alone a reach around!” 

“Alder…” Sera’s voice was pained. “You are being purposefully difficult because you’re feeling insecure.” 

Alder abruptly closed off and pulled their limbs close to themself, looking away with a tight smile. “Ouch. True, but ouch.” They inhaled slowly before speaking again. “I am aware… No, let me rephrase. The kiss was because Maedhros was being… it was the quickest way to prove he can’t scare me off. I am perfectly happy following him into a fiery chasm even if we never kissed again.” Maedhros inhaled sharply and looked up from his hand and Alder shrugged. “Passion is secondary. Also… I already know how sex works so please, please don’t subject me to that talk again.” They stood rigidly. “I am now going to have a panic attack in private so… Good talk.”

Maglor blinked… they were about to… “You do not have to be alone.”

They took a sudden, shuddering breath and halted, but they began shaking and Sera leaped from her seat and reached up to grab her friend’s face. “In.” Alder inhaled haltingly, their hands going to clutch at Sera’s wrists. “Hold it.” 

Maedhros was suddenly also out of his seat and resting his hand on their shoulder. “Alder… breathe. I- we have you.” 

They nodded and let out a shaky breath. “O- one.” 

Maglor felt fixed in place as he watched Sera and Maedhros slowly help Alder count out each breath until they suddenly burst into tears and slumped to the ground with a defeated sound.

Sera sighed and looked at Maedhros, who looked as if he was physically holding himself back. “Oh, just pick them up already. Cat is out of the bag and I physically can't.”

Maedhros didn’t hesitate before picking Alder up and leaving in the direction of their room. Maglor watched them go with… oh Eru, this was a disaster. 

Sera sighed and reached out to pour herself some tea. Nobody spoke for several minutes… until Elros leaned over and whispered to Sera. “What is a reach around?”

Sera blanched, then flushed red. “Yeah… ask Alder when they feel better if you dare. I’m not touching that.” 

Maglor groaned and looked over at Elrond, who was squinting at Sera pensively before he too blanched. “Oh.” 

“Well. That is my cue to go… take a bath and hide in shame for the rest of the day.” Sera clapped her hands together cheerily before standing and practically running out the door. 

Elros went to stand but Maglor leveled him with a glare “Sit.”

What was a reach around?

And… did he want to try to figure it out…?


	21. Chapter 21

Maedhros carried them and it was distantly embarrassing that this was the second time he had carried them after a panic attack, but right now all they could focus on was the tension in his arms and the close way he was holding them despite it. He was torn. Of course he was. They had dropped a metaphorical bombshell on him and then an emotional one, and then had melted down when faced with Maglor in ‘dad mode’ and the evidence that they were still thought of as a child and were facing utter rejection and perhaps a loss of… friendship. 

Maedhros had his ‘thinking scowl’ on as he didn’t look at them at all as he walked quickly along the pathways, elves scattering out of his way as always. Alder wished they could make people realize he wasn’t… as scary as he seemed at first glance. He was covered in scowls and scars like they covered themself in crass jokes and metal spikes. Armor to hide the inner softness. He carried them to their room and set them on the bed, silently pulling their boots off.

Alder’s hands were still shaking as Maedhros set the heavy boots aside, and then hesitated, his face blank and fierce as it was when he was debating with himself. He let out a defeated sound in the back of his throat and then sat on the edge of the bed by them in a silent offer of comfort. They took it, curling towards him and pressing their forehead against the muscle of his thigh. Not… grabbing and keeping, just accepting. 

It helped… solid and warm and there. They weren’t alone and lost. They were home, and they were here. After their breathing had slowly evened out, the tears manageable instead of sobs, Maedhros spoke, his voice rough with pain.

“Alder… you cannot…” He paused, seeming to think better of his choice of phrase. “I cannot…”

“I’m not asking you for anything, big man.” They reassured him quietly. Their voice sounded hoarse from crying, but it was steady enough for this. Honest words while their face was hidden against his leg. 

“You are… young and have… hope of a future…” He trailed off hopelessly. “You… I cannot doom you.”

“You aren’t.” They pressed their forehead against his leg a little firmer and he hesitated before making another defeated sound and putting his arm across their shoulders. “You aren’t doing anything to me. My heart, my choice.” 

“Alder.” It was almost a plea, but his arm remained a solid weight across their shoulders.

“I mean it.” They inhaled and forced themself to be honest. “I expect nothing from you. I am happy just… just following. You don’t- you don’t have to give me anything. Just… let me be there.” They let themself curl a little more into him. “Here. That’s… that’s all.” 

Maedhros was silent for so long that Alder felt themself beginning to drift into the numb sleep that came after the adrenaline crash of a passing panic attack. They had left their binder off for sword practice so there was no need to move away from him for a moment.

“I am sorry for trying to frighten you.” He sounded guilt ridden.

They uncurled slightly, a fraction of their tension easing at the apology, the sideways attempt at acceptance. “You didn’t.” 

“Obviously.” Maedhros said quietly, his arm moving slightly over their shoulders. The movement turned into an absent petting motion and Alder sighed in relieved content as the soothing contact eased the last of the tension from them. 

He was still here. Real. 

He was still there when they blinked their eyes open to find the room middle-of-the-night dark and quiet. They had fallen asleep and now… now they were half in Maedhros’ lap, hugging him like a teddy bear in their sleep. He… had stayed… had let them cling to him in their sleep for hours. His arm was still over their shoulders. 

It felt… so right. But he had to be terribly uncomfortable. Elves were very reserved and… Alder moved to sit up and Maedhros’ arm tightened around them for an instant before moving away suddenly. As if he had moved to keep them, then realized. They smiled as they sat up and peered at Maedhros. He was glowing from the light of the trees within him and it was enough for them to see he looked embarrassed but… calm. 

“Hey, Marshmallow.” Their voice was hoarse. “Thank you… for staying.” 

He looked away before speaking softly. “You growled when I moved.” 

As if that was reason enough for him to stay in their bed holding them. A sleepy growl. Softy. He moved off of the bed and to the water pitcher on the end table, pouring a glass and handing it to them silently. They drank gratefully, then studied Maedhros. He was standing stiffly by the table still, his eyes on them with a bewildered expression, though he looked away when he noticed them watching him in turn. 

It was funny how a man so old, so ancient, could be so… timid. Alder’s voice was shot for a few hours, but they were rested and awake and they wanted to move somewhere peaceful, maybe meditate for a bit so they didn't’ throw off their sleep schedule too badly. They set aside the water glass and stood, stretching out the stiffness in their back from their awkward position before heading for the door. Maedhros followed just as silently as they stepped out under the branches and made a face. Lights flickered from doorways, dim and natural, but not what they wanted. 

They headed for one of the ladders to the forest floor and when they turned to descend, Maedhros finally spoke, his voice tightly controlled but with a thread of… loss. “You are leaving?”

Alder huffed. “Never leaving you willingly, big guy. Just want some stillness.” 

He glanced around pointedly and they quirked a smile and pointed at the slightly glowing elf in the branches above, a soft voice from the same direction of a door framed by light, the collection of sounds and people that populated a city even at night. He blinked, surprised, and they gave him a full smile. “The amplifiers haven’t completely killed my hearing.” 

They started down the ladder and he followed after a moment’s hesitation. “Ehmplehfyers?”

“Magic boxes that make sounds much, much louder. Loud enough to reach ten thousand people.” 

They didn’t have to look to see his wince at the thought. And besides, looking up at someone coming down a ladder was rude. Okay, maybe they looked once. They weren’t perfect. They remembered their feet were bare when they got a leaf between their toes the moment they hit the forest floor, but oh well. They weren’t up to climbing back up. 

It was quieter on the forest floor, darker. They began picking their way carefully forwards, feeling with their feet for obstructions. Maedhros let out a tiny sigh and took their wrist and Alder closed their eyes and let him lead them where he wanted. When he stopped, it was so dark they couldn’t see even when their eyes were open beyond the slight glow of him. His expression was pained again, his gaze lingering on their eyes. Probably shaken that they had closed their eyes and trusted him. 

They gave him a smile and patted his arm before feeling around and sitting on the ground, crossing their legs and resting their hands palms up on their knees. They let their eyes half close and just… breathed in the stillness. They felt more than saw Maedhros settle beside them and feeling content, they let their mind drift where it willed. 

After the disaster of a confrontation with Alder and Sera, he decided that both Elros and Elrond would benefit from another talk… and warning of bonding before one was ready… using his own estrangement from his wife by way of banishment from Valinor as an example. 

The talk seemed to sober Elros… up until he began asking questions… Maglor was certain he did not want to know what a ‘reach around’ was or a ‘hickee’. At the end of it he felt drained, and Elros only seemed more confused by his lack of explanations and he had a sinking feeling Elros might actually go to Alder with his questions, which led to concern of how… in-depth did their knowledge run?

Maglor sighed heavily and decided to go check on Alder and instead found both Alder and his brother missing... In the middle of the night. He searched for them in resigned worry and found them eventually in a hollow on the forest floor where Maedhros sometimes retreated for solitude. Alder’s eyes were half closed and they did not mark his approach. Maedhros was sitting by them, but he marked his approach, looking up and setting his face into a resigned scowl. 

He expected to be berated, but Alder looked… peaceful even as they stared blankly into the darkness. Fraught or not, his brother’s company seemed to settle their spirit. Maedhros spoke quietly, a hint of wonder in his voice. “They are meditating.” 

Meditation… it was how the Eldar rested their bodies, but for them it was a natural thing. Edain were not so, their bodies and minds would fall to slumber, meditation was not natural for them.

Maedhros touched Alder’s shoulder gently and they blinked as if coming awake, then gave a soft, honest smile when they focused on him, but said nothing.

“We need to return to the trees. The others grow worried.” 

Alder nodded and moved to stand, hissing slightly as they shook out their legs, then blinked and tilted their head when they saw him. They gave him an amused huff and a smile but said nothing, simply feeling ahead of themselves with their feet. Maglor realized they could not see in the darkness the same instant that Maedhros reached out and took hold of their wrist.

They smiled gratefully and… closed their eyes, trusting his brother to lead them safely. Maedhros gave him a hopeless look as he led them back to the ladder up into the trees. They didn’t open their eyes until Maedhros released their arm. Alder gave him a bright smile and began climbing up. Maglor wondered at their silence as he and Maedhros followed, but when they reached the platforms, dimly lit by the stars filtering through the branches above, Alder finally spoke, their voice quiet yet somehow shockingly loud in the night’s quiet. 

“Thank you for the peace, Marshmallow.” They reached out and hugged Maedhros lightly with one arm, then sauntered off in the direction of the patio. 

Maedhros watched them go with a pained expression before sighing and looking at him, waiting for reproach. Maglor stayed silent. His brother knew his thoughts on the matter, and… to be truthful, he had not the heart to warn him away again after Alder’s panic at being kept from him. Maedhros waited a few moments, then left in the opposite direction Alder had gone. 

The next few days things fell into old, thought lost but never forgotten, patterns. Alder and Sera would train with weapons with Maedhros, then would practice their instruments with Elros or translate and study with Elrond or himself. They played well remembered songs after the evening meal, but promised they were preparing something new. 

The craftsman finished the drum kit for Elros, and he was elated and spent every spare moment learning it. Every spare moment from following Sera as a lovesick puppy that is. Maglor was beginning to feel… old. 

Very old.

The… talk with Maglor had been uncomfortable… for everyone involved. Elrond had not helped by declaring he had already learned of such things from the healers, leaving Elros to ask for information himself. Information that Maglor didn't seem willing to share. Or know… Elros suspected the latter of the two.

It left him feeling strangely… inadequate. Sera and Alder knew, and he didn't. What if Sera began thinking of him as a child again because of his ignorance? He wrestled with the idea of privately speaking to Alder for a few days before getting it over with… his curiosity would not let it rest.

He braced himself for at best merciless teasing and at worst outright mockery, but they had, oddly enough, not teased him once. But they had drawn  _ pictures _ , given advice and descriptions, all in a mercifully clinical tone, but he was unable to look at Sera without flushing afterwards, Alder's dry… instructions echoing in his mind and taking on… more enticing forms before Sera's smiles and soft touches.

He would find himself struck speechless when she absently bit her lip, or would flush red and choke when the wind caught her skirts… a hundred moments in a day where he was reminded of all the ways… of things. 

Sera grew concerned, despite his assurances he was well, but she would not let it rest until Alder overheard and declared, in front of Meadhros and Maglor during one of their practices together, that he had gotten The Talk from them and just knew what to do with his mouth now. Maedhros had looked warily confused, but Maglor… Maglor had first blushed, then gone pale, then in a stricken voice asked, “How do you know of such things?” 

Alder had shrugged with a slightly sharp grin. “I read a lot.” 

“Alder!?” Sera had her face buried in her hands, her ears pink.

“What? At least he knows what to do now. You should be thanking me.” Alder punched him playfully. “You know how many men don’t know how to find the clitoris?” He felt his face heat at their words. He hadn’t even known what that  _ was _ until a few days ago.

Maedhros suddenly seemed to realize exactly what they were discussing and flushed, covering his own face with his hand with a muttered, “oh Eru…”

Maglor made a pained noise. “Must you fuel a rapidly growing fire?” 

“Oooh! Metaphors!” Alder rubbed their hands together, then shrugged, suddenly serious. “My point of view is people do what people do, and I’d rather they know how to do it safely and without pain then fumble around and get hurt because they don’t know how important foreplay is.”

“Alder.” Sera’s voice now came out a whine… a plea really. “Please… stop… just stop.”

“Yes. Please stop.” He echoed. His face felt like it was on fire and Maglor was giving him weighted looks. 

Alder held their hands up in surrender. “Just saying. But alright. Who wants to run through the set list for tonight?” 

They all raised their hands, eager for the change of subject and Maedhros moved to sit off to the side to listen to the practice, his ears still red and his eyes fixed on Alder with a furrow between his brows. 

Elros found the pulse for the newest song they had been working on, ignoring Maglor’s sharp gaze. Sera had hummed it to him and he was able to pick it out without difficulty. Alder wanted to surprise Maedhros with it, so he had yet to hear the words, instead they and Sera hummed along while they practiced their instruments.

The moment that they set their instruments down, Alder captured Maedhros’ hand and practically dragged them from the patio with a mischievous giggle, and Maglor jumped up, looking torn between chaperoning him and Sera and following the admittedly half feral Alder. Alder’s laugh seemed to decide matters for him and he fixed him with a sharp, warning look before going after Alder. 

When he was gone, Elros looked at Sera, who had a pink flush across her cheeks and wasn’t looking directly at him. Suddenly... He wondered if he had overstepped by asking about… things. What if she took his curiosity as presumption? 

“Sera… I… if I…” Oh Eru, he didn't even know how to apologize.

“Oh, you’re fine. I should have known they would trap you for… that.” Sera flushed an even brighter pink and fiddled with her skirt, her fingers twisting around the fabric. 

“I… asked them.” He admitted, unwilling to throw the blame wholly on Alder.

Sera whirled to look at him so quickly her hair flared around her and her golden eyes were wide with shock. “You… asked?”

He felt himself flush and looked down. “I… did not want you to be… If you ever wanted, I mean… That is- I don’t want to presume…” He covered his face with his hand and felt his ears burn. “I feel like I am digging a grave for myself with my words.” 

Sera’s giggle made him glance up to find her looking at him with a pink face but smiling… fondly. “You went to… Alder for that? You are a far braver man than me.”

He tried not to grin at the somehow sincere yet teasing words. “Maglor seemed… less informed than them. If… if I find myself blessed enough to be allowed to…  _ be _ with you, I want it to… I would want to be able to offer you- well, make it… ” he found himself blushing yet again and looked up at the canopy of branches overhead. “Oh Eru, will I never stop bursting to flame at the slightest thought?” He groaned in frustration. 

Sera made a coughing sort of laugh. “I think it’s sweet.” 

“Well at least someone thinks so.” Elros spoke jokingly as he smiled at her and stood away from the new trap set, setting down his sticks. “Elrond said I resemble a puppy more each day.”

“That is the perfect set up for a joke about belly rubs.” Sera murmured quietly as she bent to put away her violin. 

“Belly rubs? Huh.” He took advantage of their moment alone and walked over, pointedly not looking at the curve of her hips, and snaked an arm around her waist and dropped a kiss to her hair as he pulled her to him… inhaling the unique nutty yet sweet fragrance that always seemed to cling to her ever since he had mentioned that he enjoyed the smell. In the last week he had learned that she enjoyed being surprised with his kisses and embraces. As now, she let out a soft, pleased breath and leaned back into him. 

His mind was suddenly assaulted by the memory of one of Alder’s diagrams, the simple drawing taking a new shape with the sight of Sera in his arms before him filling in the sketch with the possibility of them in- He wrenched his mind away from the thought before he have the same embarrassing reaction that he had had in the lake when she had been sitting on top of him with her wet clothes clinging to her- Oh Eru, he was in trouble and her smell was in his nose and she was pressing back against him and- he sighed heavily and moved back slightly so she was not pressed so tightly to him. “If Maglor hadn’t sent me a death glare before he left I might have been tempted to find out what you meant by that.”

“Oh, I can show you anyway.” She said in a low, enticing murmur that made him shiver. 

He swallowed, “What-?” He didn’t get the rest of his question out before she twisted until she could get a hand between them, and then began tickling his sides unmercifully, forcing a shocked laugh out of him. He stepped back, batting her hands away. “Ai, what was that?”

“Belly rubs.” She smiled mischievously. “Want some more?” She held her hands up and wiggled her fingers playfully, taking a step towards him and then looking delighted when he stepped back. “Ohohoh! I almost forgot you were ticklish!” 

“You wouldn’t!” he grinned, thankful for the distraction. “You would prey upon my weaknesses?” 

“You bet I would!” She giggled and lunged for him and he turned on his heel and ran… though not so fast as she could not catch him. With effort.

Oh Eru, he was in trouble.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-2YqgIxoF8

Alder had been in high spirits after the… incident at the practice, delighted in the mischief they had caused. Maedhros found himself… unsettled by their knowledge and ease with the subject, apparently familiar with… things enough to explain it to others. They said that they had read of it in the same tone they had said they had read of him. Maedhros couldn’t help but wonder what all they had read of from the House of a Million Books, what knowledge was locked behind their mischievous black eyes. 

They had taken him by the hand and practically dragged him away, laughing at his surprise, and then again when Maglor had hurried out after them, their eyes dancing with mirth and fondness as Maglor had eyed them suspiciously.

“I’m not going to molest your brother unless he asks me to, Maglor. Rest easy.” With that, they had released him and jumped up into the limbs of the tree. Leaving him stunned and… blushing. Again. He was sensing a theme to his interactions with them.

Maedhros had pointedly not met his brother’s eyes, knowing without looking the exact warning expression he wore. He knew… he knew. But Alder… He had not the chance to even finish his self reproach before Elros ran by, followed by a cackling Sera who seemed to be chasing him playfully. Maglor sighed wearily and left him. 

They had their evening meal on the patio so that more could gather to hear Alder and Sera play afterwards. Elros had somehow talked Elrond into helping him move the ‘trapset’ to the patio. Maedhros found himself with a familiar eager wariness at Alder’s promise of a new song. Those were beautiful, if often fraught. 

And Maglor was watching Elros with narrow eyes as the boy played along with them and still watched Sera play her violin. If Maedhros could see the interest in his eyes he was certain Maglor saw it. Even Elrond seemed amused by his brother. Elros had yet to give Sera an engagement band, and the engagements usually lasted at least a year before a bond ceremony was called… but Elros… Maedhros suspected it was the boy’s human heritage that made him rush… it would not be long… as long as Maglor did not forbid them. 

Although, he would not put it past Sera to ignore any attempt at command. She was subtly stubborn like that. But Elros… the boy would be crushed if he had to choose between Maglor and Sera, his chosen father and the desires of his heart.

Maedhros tried to subtly help by speaking with Maglor on different topics and keeping his mind away from the two… not that he particularly wanted his brother’s attention… but neither did he want it on Elros and Sera. He was better suited and practiced at bearing his brother’s disapproval than them. 

They played familiar songs, sometimes more than once by request, buoying all gathered in a spell of bright playfulness. Elves danced and sang and Alder, Elros, and Sera played, moving with their instruments and guiding the joy skillfully with their songs. If they had been powerful as children, now… now they were otherworldly, knowing and using the power they held purposefully. 

They paused the music to drink some water and Alder purposefully caught his eye before announcing they were going to play a new song. It was for him then. He closed his eyes briefly as they began playing their guitar, Sera’s violin quickly joining as Alder began to sing. “The hurt in your eyes will never disguise the spark that lived there before, and I know that you're so much more than you're showing. The clouds in your hair will bring you to tears but I will catch every drop, even if it never stops, because you're worth it, you're worth it.”

“When you fight for every breath and the waves are overhead, let me lay your mind to rest. I will stand by you!” He felt as if the breath had been driven from him by the earnest, honest declaration. Again they declared they were willing to stay… willing to bear his… no. He shut his eyes again, he could not-

Elros began a steady, uplifting beat on his drums as Sera’s violin cried out, supporting Alder’s powerful voice calling out promises he could not, dared not accept. “When all of your dreams are shattered and your world is left in tatters, when you're lost we're lost together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you. If black is your brightest color. If hurt is your only lover. When you fight, we fight together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you.”

“The war in your head will shoot you down dead, so don't even try to win. Is it worth it all in the end? I don't think so. Try to embrace the lines on your face. The story of who you are, because I love what I've read so far. I mean it,” Their eyes caught his again as they played, their intent a bewitching spell, earnest, longing, honest. “I mean it. When you fight for every breath, and the waves are overhead, let me lay your mind to rest. I will stand by you.” 

“When all of your dreams are shattered and your world is left in tatters, when you're lost we're lost together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you. If black is your brightest color. If hurt is your only lover, when you fight, we fight together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you.” They asked him for nothing besides the allowance to follow him, yet offered him… everything. He had not earned that kind of devotion… that kind of- no. They were infatuated. They could not- but the intent in their voice… in their song… 

“When you fight for every breath and the waves are overhead, let me lay your mind to rest. I will stand by you!” Their voice raised abruptly, a strong, adamant promise and demand. Sera began singing, wordless and beautiful, supporting her friend’s spell with her own power, just as she practiced the sword.

“When all of your dreams are shattered and your world is left in tatters. When you're lost we're lost together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you. If black is your brightest color. If hurt is your only lover, when you fight, we fight together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you, I will stand by you. I will stand by you. I will stand by you.” It would be easier to… it would be easier if they sang of passion or desire. But they didn’t. They sang of loyalty and care and it was so, so hard to deny. 

The music ended and Maedhros found himself compelled to open his eyes once more, to look on Alder, to meet their dark, fierce eyes as they smiled grimly at him, bowing slightly over their guitar before turning to meet the applause of the gathered crowd, raising their hand as if accepting their praise as a tangible thing. The torch light glinted brightly off of Sera’s hair and gown as she performed the same gesture, a hand outstretched, accepting their due. Alder stood contentedly in their shadow, larger, stronger, but dark and guarded where Sera was light and graceful. 

He had wondered, when they had shown a ‘video’ of their gods of song, at the adulation and praise of the crowds beneath them, if perhaps they drew their power from the worship of those listening. Sera seemed to glow with the admiration of those watching, while Alder seemed… satisfied. Sated almost. They made a grasping gesture with their hand and pulled it to their chest with a smile, then looked at him again with a half hidden, knowing smile before putting fingers to strings again and drawing a familiar, soft series of notes from their guitar. 

Peace for the night. 

Peace played for him by one who declared loyalty and care for him despite the fact that it was… him. 

Elros was hopeless. It was… disgusting really. His brother had never been the most… intellectual of elves, but it was absolutely terrible now that Sera was here with scented hair products and glitter makeup. It was a wonder Elros could speak at all.

Elrond had been amused at first, but now it was growing… tiresome. 

And Maedhros… it used to be he was the one he could go to for sure, clear headed advice… yet now he too was reduced to longing looks and silences in the face of Alder’s… somewhat forceful nature. Elros was a lovesick puppy, Maedhros was a… honestly he was not sure  _ what  _ exactly was going on there, and Maglor… fretted. A lot. And paced. And fretted. 

Elrond looked up from his Sudoku book, something he found quite the delightful mental exercise, in exasperation as Maglor stalked through the room. Again. “She’s not here, and therefore he is not here either.”

Maglor… glared at him. Briefly, but there. Elrond raised an unimpressed brow and Maglor deflated. “I…”

“If it is the… drawings that had somehow made their way into the hands of the healers, that was not Sera’s doing.” He said dryly. Informative, but highly inappropriate drawings. 

Maglor ran a hand over his face. “ _ That _ does not take a genius to figure out, Elrond.” 

Elrond frowned. “Then why are you looking for them? They are… by rights nearly of age… and though my brother can be… well, Sera has a relatively clear mind.” 

Maglor huffed at that, which was entirely the reason Elrond had phrased it so. Maglor sat down in the chair opposite of him and that was not what he had hoped for… He stifled his own sigh and put aside his Sudoku book. He would not get to finish the puzzle in peace until Maglor had said what was on his mind. Which, no surprise, was...

“Why can’t Elros-“ ‘ _ nailed it’, as Alder would say.  _ “Just listen? He is not ready to… and Sera? The girl should not encourage him… they are both too… too young and naive.”

“Hmm. We were half raised by feral musically inclined…” He paused, they were not edain, might not be mortal, were definitely not elves. “Beings. It lent us a certain… intractability.” He teased lightly, and Maglor gave him a dryly amused look, before adding, seriously. “And… I do not believe either Sera nor Alder can be considered… naive.” He tapped his throat pointedly. Between the pair’s… odd collection of knowledge, the collar, and overall interactions, naive did not fit. 

Maglor sighed and massaged his temples as if to ward off a headache. “Elrond… if you-“

“I have no plans to become attached, have no fears.” He huffed. After seeing how it has affected his brother and Maedhros he could safely say he had no plans on becoming attached to anyone… ever. “I prefer my dignity intact.” 

“Thank Eru for small mercies.” Maglor sighed just before Sera and Elros ran into the room. Sera giggling, and Elros was soaked through, obviously the happy target of Sera’s mischief. 

“Where have the two of you been?” Maglor sounded less irritated than before and more… resigned. 

“To see the horses. He tripped.” Sera said brightly as she gestured to his brother’s drenched form.

“I did not.” Elros said in fake exasperation. “You pushed me into the water trough.”

“Oh please, you-“

“Don’t you think you two are too old for this?” Maglor cut her off before they could devolve into one of their sickeningly besotted play arguments.

Elros flushed slightly at the chastisement, but Sera just blinked, and then grinned in a way that… was a little too ‘Alder’ for comfort. “Oh? If we’re too old for innocent play, then what should we do with our time together?” She blinked in exaggerated innocence and Elros flushed in earnest.

Maglor looked trapped for a moment before dropping his head back in resignation. “You two will be the death of me.”

Sera’s expression fell serious and they moved towards him, stepping onto a nearby chair so they could press a kiss to his cheek. “Stop stressing, Dadlor.” 

Maglor froze before he sighed and pulled Sera and into a loose embrace. “I…”

“I know. You care. We care about you too.” Sera mumbled into his shoulder and Elros was smiling softly at them.

Elrond gathered up his Sudoku book and fled before the moment could turn into a ‘group hug’.

It was settled. If he had a say in it he would never become attached.


	23. Chapter 23

Sera woke feeling pretty good. She had an amazing boyfriend, as much music as she wanted, and Alder was now actually pursuing their obsession instead of angsting like the emo punk they were. So life was great and she was greeted at breakfast by Elros with a sweet kiss, which was great, and Maglor looked marginally less stressed, which was great.

Wait… “You seem marginally less stressed today. What happened?”

Maglor had the decency to look… well, not  _ guilty _ but sheepish. “Maedhros has gone to the borders to patrol.”

Sera stared at him for a second before clarifying. “So… what you are saying is that Maedhros is gone, as in not here, here, where Alder is? Maedhros is not within speaking distance of Alder, is what you are saying?”

Maglor nodded and Sera scrambled to her feet. “Oh no, has anyone told Alder yet?”

“Maedhros asked me to tell them as soon as they woke so they would not worry.” Maglor said with a touch of wariness.

“Oh no.” Sera took off running for the ladders. Alder had a head start but at least had a crippling fear of horses. Maybe they had enough sense to at least take the time to pack? And, yup! “Alder! You are not going after him on foot!”

Alder tossed her a defiant look and slid down the ladder. Sera growled at the fact she was wearing a skirt, Elros having shown a preference for them, and thus would have difficulty catching and keeping up with them.

She turned and pointed at Maglor, who had thankfully followed her. “Well? Are you going to catch them before they try to traipse after him on foot?” 

Maglor to his credit moved swiftly, he passed her and was down the ladder in an instant. “Alder!”

“No!” 

Sera crossed her arms and waited, and it was… surprisingly longer than she had expected before Maglor made it back up with a livid Alder under his arm. “Stop squirming.” 

“Put me down! He already has a head start.” Alder twisted uselessly, grabbing onto a rung of the ladder and hanging on doggedly. “I’m not leaving him alone!” 

“It is just- Manwe’s tears, why are you like this?” Maglor gritted and pried their fingers off of the rung. 

“Yeah, so remember that super embarrassing talk where Alder declared they would even ride a horse to stay with a certain giant redhead?” Sera said brightly. “They meant it.” She grinned, hooked her arm through Elros’, and wiggled her fingers in goodbye. “Good luck with that.” 

She tugged Elros, who, a second later, realized that if Maglor was busy trying to keep Alder from running off he couldn’t be shadowing them, grasped her hand and practically dragged her towards the tree tops. 

“You’re a traitor!” Alder called after them. “Let me go, you grumpy old elf.”

Elros stopped when they broke through the canopy, picking a limb that the bark had been smoothed down for years of use. He grinned as they perched side by side in privacy. “Do you think he can handle them by himself?” He asked, his shoulders shaking in his mirth.

“He has people he can boss around.” Sera waved a hand carelessly. “He’s better equipped to keep them in one place than me. Last time someone tried to ground them, they called me from two hundred miles away because they had picked the lock and hitchhiked to the closest forest before they remembered they had forgotten to pack their medicines.”

Elros chuckled and hooked an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. “I don’t envy him, but I’ll take whatever time it gives us not having him glaring at my back.”

“God bless Alder’s feral devotion.” Sera laughed and turned to kiss his cheek, but only managed to catch his jaw because even sitting down he was ridiculously tall. 

Elros grinned again and ducked his head to kiss her properly, he was becoming less shy about showing affection in public but was also becoming more bold in his… attention. She was becoming happily used to suddenly being pulled into lovely corners to be thoroughly kissed. He had just recently started using his tongue, hesitant at first, but practice  _ definitely _ made perfect. 

They broke apart for air a moment before there was a loud crashing sound below them and an exasperated. “Alder!” sounded. Sera laughed as Elros raised a concerned eyebrow and she put her hand on his neck and pulled him back to her. “Distractions.” 

Elros snorted but happily went back to kissing her only to stop when she slipped her hand under his tunic, and he pulled away with a laugh, shaking his head as he captured her hand and brought it up to kiss her palm. “I would rather not fall due to… distraction.” 

Sera sighed and nodded, contenting herself with just leaning against him and cuddling. They never got past just kissing and cuddling and she understood that… It was a big thing for him. But each of their make out sessions only left her hungry for more. “Sooo, How much you want to bet Maglor will resort to tying Alder down?”

There was another distant crash below them and Elros snorted and rubbed her back. “I would give him till nightfall.”

Sera looked up at the sky it was well before noon, “I’ll give him till noon, he’ll try diplomacy, maybe begging or bribery, locking them in their room, and then tying them down.” She paused. “If he’s smart he might combine the last two.” 

“It sounds like if he is smart he will forgo the first three on that list.” Elros laughed into her hair. 

“He might want to, but he’s too much of a softy to go without trying.” How long they stayed up there, Sera didn’t know only that it was long enough for her to start to doze off, his warmth and steady breathing lulling her to sleep even though she wasn’t exactly tired. 

He had to jostle her slightly to keep her awake. “Ai, no sleeping in trees. Remember what happened last time one of you decided to nap in a tree?” 

“I am decidedly more graceful and less prone to falling from things than Alder.” Sera grumbled, but straightened. “Dreams in trees are nicer anyway, tightropes and kites and birds. Probably the subconscious fear of falling.”

Elros hummed but it didn’t sound like him and she looked up at him to find him staring at nothing. “Hey, are you alright?”

He blinked and looked down at her and smiled but it wasn’t his usual bright grin. “Of course.”

Sera frowned, “No, something’s bothering you.” She reached over and took his hand. “What is wrong?”

For a moment he didn’t speak but then he sighed. “I don’t dream anymore.” Elros said wistfully. “I miss it. Everyone acts like it is a natural part of growing up, a milestone to be celebrated, but… I miss them. I used to...” He sighed and shook his head. “Ai, it is silly.” 

“You can tell me.” She said gently pressing his hand. 

He hesitated, his ears turning slightly pink. “I used to try and compose a rhythm that fit the… story of a dream. It was… fun.” 

Oh. “I do that with my violin too. I’ll… play for you one morning if you want.” He nodded with a slightly more real smile and she squeezed his hand and changed the subject for him. “Wonder if Maglor figured it out yet.” 

Elros chuckled and shook his head, “It is likely they have just lulled him to a false sense of security. Come on, let us return to earth so you may rest without risk of a fall.”

Maedhros was glad to see the forest again. He had missed hearing Sera and Alder’s music, and… truthfully, he had missed Alder’s company. They were in turns peacefully silent and delightfully sharp humored, and had the same disregard to adhering to sleeping at night as him. After the… kiss he had half feared they would turn their strong will to… seducing him, but besides a few jokes more pointed at others than him, they never spoke of it. 

They were free with their touches and sang songs of loyalty, but they asked nothing of him, as they had said they would not. Instead they played their music for him, spoke quietly of stories of their homeland if he asked, listened to his own words when he wished to speak of… anything at all. They filled the silences with their accepting presence and he often found himself leading them to the hidden hollow when the nights were longer than their ability to rest for silent companionship. He had only been gone three days but it had felt like longer. 

He had barely reached the top of the ladder when a very… ragged looking Maglor met him and grabbed his shoulders with a touch of desperation. “You are taking them with you next time. Please!” 

Maedhros felt a sudden sense of dread. “What happened? Where are they?”

“In their room… maybe.” Maglor threw up his hands in defeat. “I left them there ten minutes ago but who knows by now.” 

That… Maedhros headed for Alder’s room, uncaring of the dust of travel on him. He knocked on their door, and when he received no reply, opened it. Alder was kneeling on the ground… their hands bound behind their back and to the bedpost. They blinked at him, then grinned delightedly. “Marshmallow! You’re back! I’m very upset with you.” Their tone was cheerfully relieved despite the words.

Why were they bound? He drew his knife and moved to cut them free, but they made a disagreeing tsking noise. 

“No thanks, I almost have it. Maglor was so careful with the knots and you’re back so there is no hurry.” Alder began moving and he could see their hands twisting, fingers tugging at the ropes. “So. You left me.” 

“Maglor bound you?” He felt… enraged at the thought.

Alder looked up and abruptly fell serious. “Hey, don’t be mad at him, I’m not. I’ve made myself a right nuisance.” They pulled a hand free and pointed at him with it. “You! Now you, I’m upset with.” They twisted and freed their other arm and fixed him with a hurt look from their place on the floor. They had dark circles under their eyes from lack of rest.

“You didn’t even say goodbye, big man. Left me alone without even…” Alder looked away. 

He… didn’t know what to say to that. Duty had called him and he had gone, had debated with himself about waking them to tell them, but had left them, wanting… wanting and not wanting to want. So he had let them sleep, but now they were here and… bound. “Why did Maglor bind you?”

Alder blinked, then set their jaw mulishly. “Because I kept trying to run away to follow you and he didn’t want to just let me.” 

“It… you…” It had been only three days, a short trip to check the borders, why had they been so desperate to follow him? 

“All I want is to be allowed to follow you, big man.” Alder said softly as they rubbed their wrists. There were rope burns around them and raw, bruised bands along their forearms as if they had been struggling against bonds often. “I want to be near you for as long as I have, in whatever way you need or want. If that means I have to tear down a wall and try to steal a horse, then that’s what I’m going to do.” 

Maedhros was… he did not know how to feel. Part of him, a very secret part of him, rejoiced that someone, that  _ they _ , could care so much as that, but… the rest of him only felt dread, he was cursed by the Valar, blood of innocents tainted him. And yet they wanted to follow… it should not be so. 

“You should not have tried.” He settled on moving to help them untie their feet. There was a half healed cut on their sole, as if they had tried to run barefoot over the forest floor. 

“And yet I did. And will. Again and again if I have to.” Their hands were shaking, tucked under their arms even as they spoke firmly. They paused, then added. “I touched a horse.”

Maedhros let his head fall forward and sighed. A horse. They were terrified of the creatures. “It was three days, Alder.”

“And you left me while I slept and didn’t say goodbye and it was three days too long.” Their shoulders were shaking now. “I tore boards out of the wall with my bare hands and climbed down a tree even though Maglor took my boots and I touched a horse and threw up, and I  _ will _ do it again.” They paused again, inhaled shakily. “Try to follow again, hopefully not the throwing up.” 

His hand was still resting on their ankle and he could not summon the will to move. They… meant their words. Their songs of loyalty and their quiet assurances that they wanted to follow him, and he could not… had not the strength to argue with them. They would wear him down with their stubborn patience. He wanted to apologize for worrying them, to plead with them to give up on him, to beg them to stay, to ask why they bent their will to care for him. Instead, he said, “I will add horse riding lessons to our practices together.” 

They seemed to understand the intent behind it. If they were earnest, could force themself past their fear, he would let them follow. They lunged forward and hugged him tightly, trembling. “Thank you, Marshmallow.” 

He sighed and gave in, wrapping his arms around them loosely as they sucked in frantic, relieved breaths. “You cannot harm yourself.” He spoke softly but firmly. “If I ever have to leave you again I cannot be in constant fear that you will harm yourself… do not do that to me.” 

Their fingers tightened in his tunic and they shuddered violently. He thought he felt them nod before they murmured into his shoulder, soft enough it might not have been meant to be heard. “Don’t do it to me either.” 

He felt the blood in his veins go cold. He had thought of… in the quiet moments when the Oath, the blood of innocents, seemed to scream in his head he had thought… but it had just been thoughts, nothing more… but they knew. They knew and suddenly their terrible desperation to follow him, to not leave him alone took on a new significance. He sighed. “I will not.” He promised quietly.

They relaxed so suddenly and profoundly he feared they had lost consciousness before they pressed their forehead to his chest, their voice thick with tears. “Thank you.”

He held them until they fell into an exhausted slumber. He was loathe to move but he still stank of the trail and his horse, so for once, he forced himself to ignore their growls when he moved them, only succeeding in getting them to let go of his tunic with the whispered promise that he would return after he washed and changed.

He gathered up the rope coiled on the floor and took it with him. The moment he left their room, closing the door softly behind him, Sera appeared to give him a quick hug. “Glad you’re back, Marshmallow. Please don’t leave them behind again.” She patted his arm and darted away and he sighed again, an action he was becoming too familiar with.

He bathed. Changed. And sought out his brother. He found him sitting on the patio with a tray of food that was obviously meant for him and set the rope down softly on the table before Maglor, who winced as sharply as if he had slammed it down with great force. “They have bruises and rope burns.”

“I know,” Maglor looked broken over his words. “I could not think of anything else to do. They-” He ran a hand over his face. “They almost fell from the platforms, would have if Elrond had not been near by chance. I tried… simply locking them in and they tore their fingernails breaking through the wall.” 

Maedhros regarded his brother silently before sitting down heavily opposite of him. Maglor cared for Alder like his own and would never harm them with intent. “Did they truly touch a horse?”

Maglor let out a strained laugh, recognizing the offered branch for what it was. “Yes, after I tried simply taking their boots.” 

He ate, barely, but enough as so Maglor did not worry and bid him goodnight. His brother said nothing when he went in the opposite direction of his room and he took it as permission and understanding as he made his way back to Alder’s room. They were still asleep so he settled in the chair next to their bed and allowed his mind to drift as his body rested, though he was distinctly aware that their hand quickly found his arm in their sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

He had enjoyed the time Alder’s obsession with Maedhros had given him to Sera without Maglor’s watchful eyes. Though he had been worried about Alder’s… dangerous insistence, Sera had laughed and said they were just proving a point about promises and freedom, and then had shown him another ‘video’ of a drummer playing so he could see a particular move. 

He had enjoyed the few days of reprieve and they had spent most of it together. He had even helped Sera with her sword practice during Maedhros’ absence, which had been fun, if… distracting. He was fairly certain one wasn’t supposed to ‘bump’ into their opponent that often. 

But now Maedhros was back, and Alder was doggedly following him  _ everywhere _ and Maedhros seemed happy with that, and Maglor had his eyes back on him. As now. Sera was pressed against his arm to show him a sketch she had done in her book, and Maglor watched them over his tea cup. Elros felt his ears heat under the scrutiny. It was as if Maglor expected them to…  _ do _ something at any moment. 

He looked up as Elrond hurried in and stopped in front of Sera. “You-” His brother… blushed. “You must stop Alder. They are starting to- to make a book with the healers. Of  _ things _ .” 

Sera blinked, then laughed, a slight blush crossing her cheekbones, then pointedly leaned her head against his arm. “What makes you think I can stop Alder from anything?” 

His brother looked even more flustered than before. “But- it- you are-“ he suddenly threw up his hands and marched back the way he came.

Elros glanced over at Maglor, who was holding his temples with a pained, resigned expression. Sera abruptly laughed. “Oh god, this is terrible but so, so funny. I haven’t seen Elrond that flustered since he was an elfling.” 

Elros remembered  _ exactly _ the kind of information and… drawings Alder possessed and felt his own blush deepen. He could sympathise with Elrond, at least he had asked for it, but still. It was terribly funny. He took Sera’s hand and tried to slip away while Maglor was still stressing. 

“When is the last time you studied with master Andreth?” Maglor asked sharply, his head still in his hands. 

Sera made an irritated yet amused sound and tugged him down to kiss his cheek. “I hear a hint. I’m going to go for my armor fitting, I’ll catch you at dinner.” 

She scurried away, leaving him to search out master Andreth to appease Maglor. True to their name the taskmaster was ever patient, though they expected nothing short of perfection. And a certain reserved patience that Elros… just didn't have.

He was inwardly seething after the fifth time master Andreth scolded him for rushing through a basic translation that he already knew, there was no point to formally translating when he already knew it. By the time master Andreth released him, he was irritated and and relieved to be leaving, and completely ignored Andreth's pointed comment on the virtues of patience as he bolted from the study. 

Sometimes it felt like everyone else was moving in slow motion, unhurried, patient… slow. Sera and Alder were the only ones who seemed to think and act as quickly as him, but even Alder had a deliberateness about them similar to Maedhros and Maglor. But Sera… Sera was quick and bright and always moving, whether pacing or fiddling with her skirts or chewing her lip or toying with whatever was at hand. She never once admonished him to have patience.

It was nearing midday so he made his way towards their patio to meet up with Sera for their meal. He hurried along the walkways using a few of the rope swings that had remained even after Sera and Alder's disappearance. They were quicker. 

He finally made it to their landing and slowed long enough to greet Elrond, who was making his way to the patio as well… only to come to a dead stop at the sight before him.

He had known she was getting armor but he had, foolishly, assumed it would be as every other armored elleth. But she looked… fierce and graceful and… "You look like a queen." Fell from his mouth before he had finished thinking the thought. 

She started to smile, then abruptly the expression turned to dismay. "Oh shit." She cursed suddenly and turned and ran.

What…? He felt frozen, had he said something wrong? Should he go after her? Or let her have her privacy? He looked at Elrond helplessly, and his brother just gave him a flat expression and moved past him.

"I refuse to involve myself." 

Maedhros was embarrassed to admit he had found himself speechless for a moment when Alder had ambushed him to show off their new armor. He had requested it be made black and red, as those were their favored colors and they… suited them. Between the darkness of their hair and black painted eyes and armor… they looked like a shadow come to life. A protective shadow walking towards him with the same strong, long limbed strides as the rare black elk he had raised. 

They had mercifully not pounced on his moment of admiration even though they had obviously seen it, and instead dragged him off to their room for 'english' lessons with nothing more than a satisfied smirk. He had confessed in the middle of the night once that he was curious, and they immediately went to the effort of teaching him. It was a ridiculous language, and felt harsh on his tongue but it was... theirs.

They were trying to explain the alphabet and why the same letter made different sounds, leaning over him as they sat on their bed to reach for a paper, when the door flew open and Alder startled, falling fully across his lap. 

And then they  _ stayed _ there as Sera began pacing and speaking frantically in english. 

"I mess-" something "Elros," something, "but me!?"

He only caught a few words and Alder stretched leisurely across his legs, drawing a blush to his face, before replying in sindarin. "You know his wife was never named." 

"Oh." Sera gave her friend a hopeful look, then their eyes suddenly seemed to notice his presence and their… precarious position and widened. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… interrupt…" 

Alder rolled in his lap to look up at him before tilting their head back to look at their friend. “Not interrupting. But yeah, wife was never named. At least you don’t have to wonder how many kids you’ll have. Now shoo, I’m trying to explain the wonders of the letter ‘see’.” 

Sera blushed but quickly backed out the door… leaving it wide open. And Alder did not seem at all inclined to move from their position on his lap. He didn’t know what to do with his hand. He felt it would be too… intimate to rest it on them, but keeping it away from them felt awkward, and leaning back was uncomfortable, and they were smirking at him as they reached over their head and picked up the paper they had originally been after, but still… stayed laying across his legs. 

“So, the letter ‘see’-” Alder began to explain, only to pause when a shadow filled the doorway. 

He looked over and had to suppress a groan when he saw Maglor, because of course it was Maglor, looking pensively at them. Of course he would happen by right now, when Alder was stretched across his legs and he was on their bed. “This is not what it looks like.” He couldn’t help but blurt out.

“What do you mean?” Alder huffed and waved the paper. “It’s exactly what it looks like.” 

Maglor shut his eyes, making a pained expression before reaching out and pulling the door closed. “Dinner will be served in a few minutes.” His voice sounded away from the door and down the pathway. 

Maedhros was stunned, Maglor should have been livid… He had heard his brother’s scoldings of Sera an Elros often enough to know exactly what to expect said… but he had… shut the door. He looked down and Alder was gaping at the door. They looked back up at him with a shocked expression. “Woah… I think that was permission.” 

Permission? What wou-? All thoughts ground to a sudden halt and he felt his face heat as he realized. He had closed the door and Alder was in his lap and- Just as suddenly, Alder moved off of him and sat back.

“Hey, I’m not going to do anything to you.” They looked at him in concern. 

“What?” He found it hard to think past the heat on his face. 

“You got all tense and wide eyed. I’m not going to…” They grimaced. “Do anything to you that you’re not okay with.” 

Do anything- his brother just- Sera even- He abruptly stood off of their bed, feeling like he was… trespassing. “I-” He what? He didn’t want to leave but felt like he must, the… expectations of the others suddenly turning the bed where they had spent many hours learning languages of sharing thoughts into something… fraught. He could still feel the heat across his legs where Alder had rested and he needed- he needed to- “I want to show you something.” He blurted out suddenly. 

Alder’s eyebrows raised in a delighted grin, then they smoothed their face into a polite, innocent expression. “Alright.” 

He turned and left, and yes, he was fleeing. Alder made a snorting sound but quickly fell into step beside him. They stayed mercifully quiet, simply humming a bright tune as they kept up with him and allowed him to chase down some… composure. They did slow slightly when they began nearing the horse corrals, their expression anxious before they set their jaw and squared their shoulders and followed him towards the beasts they feared. 

It was… not helpful for his composure to be reminded of their fear and aversion to horses and that they were willing to face them for him. They were fiercely, admirably loyal. He led them past the main paddocks and to one further away than the others, more private. He had found the beast while it was young and had… been reminded of Alder when they had been a child. Dark, long limbed, awkward, and prone to screaming when irritated. Then it had grown and it was tall and still long limbed, but graceful and strong. It still reminded him of them. He paused by the gate and whistled softly, and turned so he could see Alder’s reaction to the black elk as it padded softly towards them.

Their black eyes were wide and… awed. “Oh. That’s a tall. That’s a real tall. Hey there, handsome.” They blinked and looked at him. “I am terrified but also very eager to know if I can touch it without it biting me.” They looked back up at the elk. “I want antlers like that. Can I get antlers like that?” They patted their curls absently. “I may have just found my  _ fersohnah _ .”

He found himself chuckling. They… were reacting much better than he had expected honestly. “He is quite tame, has never bit, but will bellow in your ear if displeased.”

“You and I have something in common there, handsome. Except I do bite.” Alder said quietly and held out a shaky hand, making a soft squeaking noise when the elk pushed his nose into their palm. “What’s your name?” 

“Óma.” 

Alder was shaking, but was hesitantly petting the black elk’s nose. “Óma. Voice?” 

“He is very loud.” Maedhros considered Alder’s reaction carefully. They were touching it, they weren’t screaming or biting, and they… seemed awed by the creature. “Do you think you could learn to ride him?” 

He received his answer in the form of a tight hug, Alder pressing their head tightly to his chest as Óma nosed at their head. That… was probably a yes. 

Maglor, Elros, and Elrond sat on the patio in awkward silence. Sera had not shown up for the meal and now Maedhros and Alder were also late… Elros almost felt like pointing out that since he was there Sera was most likely just getting changed and cleaned up… So…

Maglor was glaring at his plate as if it had personally offended him. Elrond looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there. Elros opened his mouth to say… anything, anything besides this awkward silence when Sera hurried in and practically threw herself into a chair with a rushed. “Sorry I’m late, had a bit of a… thing to cope with.” She looked around, then blushed. “Oh!” She bit her lip, trying to cover her smile, “They aren’t here yet…”

“Do you know where they are?” Elros asked, grateful she had broken the awkward silence and also curious as to why she seemed… pleased.

She coughed and blushed further. “Uh, hopefully past first base.”

Elros made a slightly strangled noise at that. Alder had explained ‘bases’ and he did  _ not _ want to know what Maedhros and them got up to out of sight. 

Maglor let out a weary sigh and slumped until his forehead was pressed against the table. “Valar strike me down now.”

Sera blanched. “Don’t joke about that.” She said faintly, then reached out and gripped Maglor’s sleeve, shaking it. “Don’t joke about that.”

Maglor sighed but raised up and gripped her hand. “Forgive me, I am only…” he did not seem to know how to finish.

“Freaking out slightly.” Sera gave a understanding smile. “Understandable. I had more time to get used to the idea.” She wrinkled her nose adorably. “Nine years of ‘Maedhros this’, ‘Maedhros that’.”

“And eternity stretches on before me.” Elrond sighed. 

Sera snorted, “Oh, in a few thousand years or so you’ll find someone you’ll fall head over heels for.”

Elrond blinked, then frowned. “No.”

“Yes.” Sera said primly and began picking at her food. “You’ll have twins together.”

Elrond’s frown turned even more stoney. “No.”

“Yes.”

Maglor looked between them uneasily before shaking his head and forcing on some good humor. “At least Elrond will have the good sense to wait till he’s older.” 

Sera giggled. “He’s just waiting for her to be born.” 

Elrond looked like he tasted something disagreeable and Maglor sighed again before looking towards the entrance to the patio, where there was the sound of unmistakably heavy boot steps. Alder bounded in and flung their arms out dramatically. “I touched a giant beast!” 

Sera choked and Alder faltered, then burst into giggles. “Not- not like that! I- Oh god that’s hilarious.” 


	25. Chapter 25

Alder was absolutely terrified. Óma was huge and they could feel him breathing and his muscles moving and oh god they were riding an elk. Maedhros was walking beside them, his hand holding the reins and his arm resting on their leg in comfort. They were riding an elk. 

“I’m riding an elk.” They stated, the words sounding slightly unreal. “This is terrifying.” 

“But you are doing it.” Maedhros sounded slightly proud.

“Yes. Yes I am.” They let out a shaky breath. This wasn’t… quite as bad as they had feared. 

“How are you riding an animal that could impale you with their head yet be terrified of horses?” Sera called from the gate.

“Empathy.” Alder forced themself to lean forward and unclench their fingers from the saddle to rub Óma’s neck. “I’m half convinced he was named after me.” 

Maedhros’ ears turned pink at the tips and oh god, he actually had named it after them. That… was so sweet. They were totally going to tease him about that later. Right now though, they leaned forward and hugged Óma’s neck and wow he was still really, really big. “I’m going to look very awesome riding Óma in armor. Goth.” 

Sera rolled her eyes and leaned against Elros, who was standing beside her. “You’re gonna give a certain Elvenking a run for their money.”

“Isn’t his white?”

“Brown and tan… at least in the movies.”

“Oh. Well that’s boring. Óma here is awesome and goth.” Alder could feel the elk’s pulse, which was super weird, but… They were riding an elk. And if they could get used to it, they could follow Maedhros when he had to leave and keep him from jumping off of conveniently placed chasms. And also just uh… stay close. 

“How did you get them on it?” Elros said to Maedhros curiously.

“Charm and good looks.” Alder said and then laughed, both at Maedhros blushing and at Elros’ grimace.

Sera giggled and looped a arm around Elros’ waist, obviously taking pity on the two men and changed the subject. “Next time we go riding, if you feel comfortable on him, we can all go together.”

Alder made the mistake of tensing at the thought, and their knees dug into Óma’s side and he lunged forward, only to make an earsplitting noise when Maedhros halted him. They shuddered and made themself breathe through the pounding of their heart before deliberately patting Óma’s neck. “Yeah. Sure. Yes. Why not?”

Maedhros’ hand suddenly covered theirs and they looked down to see his concerned expression before he pressed their hand comfortingly. “You are doing well, just breathe and do not let fear take hold.” 

Alder… wasn’t the most romantic of individuals, but Alder melted inside into a sappy little pile of goo. They may have blushed at the praise. They might declare their undying love again if they spoke right now so they just smiled and nodded. They could do this. 

They were riding an elk. 

It took time, but eventually Alder was riding Óma without Maedhros holding the reins, and then they were grooming him, and then they were tacking him themself, and then… they were riding outside of the corral. The next step had been acclimating them to riding near other horses. Because apparently an elk was somehow less scary than a horse. Elros didn’t understand how his friend’s mind worked. But Alder accompanied them on a ride and though they started looking queasy if one of the horses got too close, and still absolutely refused to touch one, they were able to ride in a group. 

Maedhros looked terrified and proud and absolutely smitten when Alder had agreed to go on a ride with him, even though his own horse was bigger than all the others. But Alder and Maedhros went riding. Together. Alone. Which meant Maglor, though he had practically given the two ‘permission’, according to Sera and Alder, would be in a tense mood. 

Elros wasn’t sure if now was the right time to approach him, but... He loved Sera. He knew that, and he wanted… Eru, he wanted her, wanted to marry her. Maglor wasn’t exactly disapproving of their courtship but… their time together has been short and he still considered a youth by most standards, too young for something as this… but yet… He was as sure of this as he was of breath. He wanted to be with Sera.

That was the thought he kept firmly in mind as he went to face Maglor. Being fairly early in the evening, Maglor was usually found in his study. The scratching of a quill confirmed it as he drew closer to knock lightly. Elros inhaled slowly like Alder did to calm themselves as Maglor gave permission to come in, then opened the door, stepped through, and closed it quietly behind him.

That was apparently enough to tell Maglor that something was heavy on his mind, as he set down his quill and frowned at him. “Yes?”

There were a hundred different composed speeches he had thought long and hard on, but in the end, when faced with Maglor… he blurted out. “I want to marry Sera.” 

Maglor looked at him, expressionless for what felt like an hour before he set down his quill and leaned back in his seat. “Why?” 

Elros felt thrown by the single question. ‘Why?’ Why would he not? How could he not. She was like breath to him. “Why wouldn’t I? She is…” He didn’t know how to lay it out succinctly. “She is quick, always moving to something, but will always pause for someone she cares about. She is brilliant with music and stories but listens just as much as she speaks. She- She...” He sighed. “I love her, and she is amazing, and for some reason seems to love me back. And I want… I don’t want to waste a moment I have… with her.”

Maglor hummed but smiled. “I can see that, however I meant why have you come to me?”

That is easier to answer. “Because you’re my father of choice, and I would ask your blessing.” 

Maglor closed his eyes and for just a moment Elros heart dropped in fear he would withhold his blessing, but when Maglor opened his eyes they were… alight with joy. Maglor leaned forward, then opened a drawer on his desk and wordlessly pulled out a small box and set it on the desktop with a small smile. “I took the liberty of having these made for your use.” 

Elros was a bit thrown by the seeming change of subject, but moved to pick up the box and open it. In it… they were silver engagement bands and it seemed to be his and Sera’s exact size. “Oh.”

Maglor had these made, long before Elros had thought to ask. He looked at him, at a loss for words, and Maglor smiled fondly. “You have my blessing.” 

Elros swallowed, his throat tight with emotion as he stood and crossed to the other side of the desk. Maglor stood, reading his intent, and accepted his embrace. This elf who had taken them in out of pity and remorse, had become like a father to them. Elros loved him as one would a parent. And to have his approval… he felt as if he’d been given the world. “Thank you.”

And of course, because Maglor was… Maglor, he had to ruin the moment with an amused, “At least this way I won’t have to worry about the two of you coming down from the tree tops bonded, yes?”

Elros groaned but only half heartedly, there had been times he had feared his control would slip… where it nearly had. 

Maglor took pity on him and patted his shoulder, “Go. Propose, if you feel it is the right time.” 

Elros pulled away with a grin and eagerly made his way to the door. He had Maglor’s blessing… his approval. He felt as if he was gliding along the paths as he looked for Sera. And if she agreed, oh Eru, his Sera.

She wasn’t in her room, or anywhere on their landing, and with Alder and Maedhros our riding it was unlikely she’d be at the stables. He felt himself flush when he thought to check the bath house but it was likely she had already cleaned up from her training. That didn’t leave him with many options of where to look.

He wondered if maybe she was searching for him and they were passing each other by in their movement, so he headed to his room. The door was slightly open when he arrived and he smiled at the thought that she had been searching for him. Sera and Alder had a pointed disregard for closed doors. He pushed it open and found Sera… going through his book chest.

She blinked at him, then smiled and continued going through his books. "Hello. I was hoping you had a book of stories. Elves are surprisingly light on fiction." 

He felt a surge of fondness for her, at home among his things and pleased to see him. The box was heavy in his pocket and he thought of asking her then and there, but she, apparently finding what she wanted, threw herself on his bed with the book in her hands. His mouth went dry at the sight of her sprawled across- not here. It was too tempting to ask here.

"Would you go on a date with me? To the pool?" The spot of their first 'date'. Horses, swimming, and nature… Exactly what she liked. 

Sera’s face brightened and she sat up, “Sure,” she glanced down at the book in her hands before asking sheepishly. “Mind if I borrow this to read later tonight?”

He couldn’t keep the smile from his face at the thought of, if things went as he hoped, his things would be hers to do with as she pleased. “Of course.” 

She grinned and jumped off the bed, taking his outstretched hand and walked with him. They stopped off at her room so she could put the book up and make their way towards the stables. They passed Elrond on the way and his brother narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion when Sera told him they were going riding.

“Maglor knows.” He muttered, and Elrond looked just as disbelieving as Sera looked shocked. 

Elrond made a ‘huh’ sound before moving off… more than likely to go confirm it with Maglor before they got too far away… his brother took too much delight in annoying him as an unwelcome chaperone.

“Maglor gave you permission?” Sera asked quietly as he led her to the stables. 

“Yes.” When she quirked her eyebrow at him he chuckled. “What?”

“I thought you embraced the, ‘better to ask forgiveness than permission’ lifestyle?” 

He laughed as they reached the stable and went about leading their horses out to dodge answering why he had asked this time. It had become a sort of game as they rode to the pool, Sera guessing increasingly outlandish reasons as to why he had asked Maglor, everything from he had become a ‘vehmpyre’ to he hadn’t actually asked, Maglor had just randomly said yes. They were both laughing unrestrainedly by the time they reached the pool and he set their horses off to graze. 

Taking her hand, he led her to the pool and she immediately dropped to sit on the grass and began pulling off her boots. He looked around, suddenly feeling awkward. Should he ask now? Should he wait? How should he even go about it? There were flowers growing nearby, should he make a bouquet? What if… what if she declined him? Was this too soon? Was he rushing? What if-

“Hey, you alright?” Seras voice pulled his mind from the whirling questions and he looked down to find that she had finished taking off her boots and had tied her skirt up just about her knees so she could wade and swim unhindered. “You look like you’re having an internal crisis.”

He forced himself to smile. “Yes… I mean, no I… yes, I’m alright.” He closed his eyes cursing his mind and nerves. “Yes, everything is fine.”

Sera furrowed her brow and stepped closer to him, taking his hand in hers and looking down at it before looking back up at him in concern. “You’re shaking.”

Was he? He looked down at his hand to see it was indeed trembling. “Oh… it is fine.” He tried to smile and squeezed her hand lightly. “You… uh.. swim.. we came to swim.”

Her eyes narrowed and her fingers rubbed the back of his hand. “Did we?” 

Facing her now, he felt like all courage had fled him. His own hands and tongue betraying him. “No… yes, Ai…” he pulled his hand from hers to rake it through his hair. “I am making a mess of this.” 

Sera eyes searched his, concern in every line of her face and he felt like a coward. “What do you think you’re messing up?” She asked softly. 

He swallowed, he should just ask her. Just say it, get it over with if she says no… if she’s not ready… he could wait… they could wait. Oh, Eru! Why was he so scared of her answer? 

“Elros? Sweetheart? Are you alright?” He pulled himself from his mind again to find her looking up at him in worry. 

He licked his lip, wishing his mouth wasn’t so dry. He should just… “Marry me?” Sera’s eyes widened and he wanted to kick himself. “No… I mean, that not what- it was, but not like- how I-“ 

“Yes.”

“-wanted to- and I just- I should have-“

“Elros!” He felt her hands shaking his arms and he cut off his rambling apology to look down at her. “Yes, I said yes.”

He froze. “Yes?”

Sera giggled and he must look like an absolute idiot standing there blinking down at her in confusion. She shook her head at him and reached up, pulling on his tunic collar, and he bent in habit. His mind went blank when she pressed a kiss to his mouth before pulling back to smile at him. “Yes, Elros.”

She waited a second before laughing. “You are so adorable. So… was this spur of the moment or planned?” 

He couldn’t decide whether to be affronted or pleased. “I- both?”

Her eyes went wide. “Oh! You asked Maglor for permission…” 

He nodded, and then finally, far too late, pulled the box with the rings from his pocket. Her soft intake of breath made him smile and he took the smaller ring and gently took her right hand sliding it onto her finger. A perfect fit. He ran his thumb over it in awe. She said yes. She wanted to marry him, him. She… he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. She said yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C_L: Come help me!  
> A&F: Uhh.... this is like... completely out of my skill set... I can make them sad?  
> C_L: ... no.


	26. Sera/Elros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! Smut alert! Nothing really plot important happens here so if you aren't into smut, you won't miss anything by skipping  
> We're naming all the explicit chapters for easy skipping

It started as sweetly as ever, a kiss, a hand on her hip, that devastating half smile he did when he was feeling awed. They were engaged. She was feeling a little awed herself.

So of course, she tripped him into the pool when he was leaning down for a kiss. It broke the slight tension between them, and he laughed and pulled his tunic off, throwing the sodden fabric at her. She managed to dodge it, but he used her distraction and pulled her into the water after him. He looked smug, until she just moved to straddle his legs and clasped his face to draw him up for a kiss.

A flush spread across his cheek bones and all the way to the tips of his ears, but he settled his hands hesitantly on her hips under the water and it was really nice. Sweet, and they were engaged! She was quite enjoying the way the metal of the ring on her hand made him shiver a little when it touched him. She… might have gotten carried away with playing with that, pressing her hand to his cheek, to his arm, trailing it across his collarbones, following the path of his spreading blush when not distracted by kissing him. 

Her hand came to rest over his heart, feeling the beat of it beneath the muscle of his chest and he suddenly gasped and his grip on her hips tightened. Oh… She had forgotten about that. She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her tongue to the seam of his mouth and he opened to her eagerly, his hands bunching the soaked fabric around her hips as they tasted each other.

It was perfect. The water a little cold, but Elros was warm and solid and she scooted closer to gather more of his heat, and the movement punched a shocked noise from both of them.

Elros’ hands tightened near painfully on her hips and she broke away to look at him and his eyes were closed as he breathed heavily. She half opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, but…. She could feel exactly why he was scrambling for control. He looked so earnest, even as he tried to breathe through his arousal, and she couldn’t resist leaning forward and catching his ear in her mouth. He gasped and one of his hands moved to her back, pulling her closer to him. She ran the hand with the ring down the exposed skin of his back and dropped her head to mouth at the curve of his shoulder. She so rarely got to see him without his shirt, and he was so, so beautiful and they were engaged, and he was letting her touch. 

He moaned as she sucked his shoulder and his hips jerked upwards against her and it shocked a gasp from her and the sound seemed to startle him as he suddenly let her go, leaning backwards far enough to fall back, and as she was still contemplating leaving a mark on his shoulder, she went with him. 

She laughed and sputtered water from her mouth as she stood, completely soaked, then held out a hand to him. “Let’s move to solid ground, yes?”

His face was red and he wasn’t looking at her, looking… guilty. “I’m… I- Forgive me…”

“Hey. you were doing great.” She said softly. “I am firmly enjoying myself. Also… a little cold.” 

Immediately his guilt turned to concern and he stood and the way his wet trousers clung to him left  _ nothing _ to the imagination.

“Woah.” She might have breathed. He blushed but moved to the horses and brought back a cloak. He went to throw it around her, but she halted him. “Just a minute.” She began unlacing the bodice of the dress he had given to her and he let out an actual whimper as she peeled the wet fabric off of her and was left standing in the simple undershift, that was also soaked and… She bit her lip, suddenly embarrassed as she realized the white fabric was completely see through, and ducked into the cloak Elros was still holding out with white knuckles, his lips parted and his eyes wide and fixed on her. 

“I’m sor-“ her apology was cut short by his arms going around her and he pulled her firmly against him, his mouth finding her neck with a sense of desperate awe. 

Okay, not sorry. This was amazing. She let out a breathless gasp when he nipped at her throat, tentatively, but still wonderful. She was trapped within the cloak and his arms and wiggled against him until she could get an arm free from the fabric to wrap around him, revelling in the feel of his muscles moving beneath his warm skin. 

It was a little awkward with how tall he was, so she tugged on him and he moved with her willingly until she was sitting on the ground and he was kneeling, still bent over her with a dazed expression. She leaned up and kissed him thoroughly, reaching up to tangle her fingers into his hair for leverage, and promptly lost her balance, falling backwards and hitting the ground with an ‘oof’, but also pulling him after her. He caught himself at the last second and… froze, his elbows braced on either side of her, and his legs tangled with hers. 

She wiggled pointedly, not wanting him to spiral off into his head again. “Much better. You’re very warm.” Her voice was a little hoarser than usual, but being really, really turned on probably had something to do with that. He was looking at her, his eyes dilated his mouth open as his chest heaved as he breathed. “Hey,” she pressed one hand to his chest and the other cupped his cheek. His heart was hammering against her palm. “It’s alright.”

Elros licked his lip, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper, “I want-“ she stroked his cheek with her thumb and he shut his eyes, letting out a sound that resembled a whimper. 

“Elros, it’s alright.” She raised her other hand to cup his cheek. “We can stop, it’s-“

“Eru no… I want-“ he sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder. “I need- please… bond with me… please. I-“ his voice was pleading and desperate. 

Bond… he- “Yes, yes I-“ she didn’t get the rest out as his mouth was immediately on hers, his tongue tasting and devouring with a new urgency. Just as suddenly his hands were pushing the cloak from her shoulders, his fingers shaking slightly as he touched her shoulders, tugging at the wet fabric of her shift uncoordinatedly. She felt breathless and lightheaded as he moved down to lave at her exposed collarbone. 

His hands traveled down her sides to pull her shift up higher over her hips, and he made a strangled groan when his fingers grazed bare skin. Medieval underwear was lumpy and uncomfortable, and she went without, a fact Elros seemed very, very pleased by. He moved slightly and she used the slight bit of space between them to do a half crunch and pull her shift off, trying to make it graceful but the wet fabric ot caught in her hair and that was… awkward, but Elros made that needy noise again and his eyes were practically devouring her and that was flattering? Enough to make her forget the awkwardness and reach for his trousers, hesitating with her fingers on the laces to ask, “Is it still alright?” 

He licked his lips again and shook his head, gently pushing her hands away with trembling fingers. “Not… not yet… I need. Ai, I won’t be able to… stop if…” He seemed frustrated with his trouble with words and instead rested a hand on the inside of her thigh. “May I?”

She swallowed… Alder said- no, not thinking about Alder right now… Thinking about his strong, warm hand on the inside of her leg and he was looking at her like a man starving and… she nodded.

Having permission, he immediately leaned over her and kissed her, pulling back to dive down to her neck, his hands rubbing and massaging her thighs as he kissed and licked his way down and she could barely think beyond his mouth, his tongue, and the heat curling in her belly as he laved at her breasts and down to her belly. He hesitated again, and she couldn’t tell if he was feeling nervous or was just looking, but she was starting to feel a little desperate herself, for him, for anything. 

“Please!” She gasped as his mouth found her hip bone and it was a ticklish sort of good that made her buck a little.

He groaned and resumed his torture, drawing a shocked gasp from her when his mouth found her sex b ut it quic kly turned to moans as he sucked and laved at her clit. Her hips bucked, pressing into his mouth in pure instinct, searching for relief from the aching heat curling slowly inside of her. 

When her hips bucked again he hummed and she gasped in shock as he slipped a finger into her and curling to- oh god! Her hands found his hair and all she could do was hold on as he added another finger and more pressure, stretching- she was trembling with need… just a little more and- just. “Elros, please- I-“ 

He added one more finger, she felt full, and he curled against that spot- and she was lost, pure pleasure shot through her whole body as she cried out. She heard Elros groan as the waves of her orgasm washed over her and her body clenched around his fingers. 

When it was over she lay spent, her whole body felt… loose and warm. Elros pressed his forehead to her thigh. “You are so beautiful.” he whispered reverently, pressing a kiss to the skin he found there. “Like this… coming undone on my tongue.”

She started slightly at the words and looked to see him lying between her legs smiling and- oh… it wasn’t the shy or goofy grins he usually gave… this Elros was self satisfied, almost smug,  _ hungry  _ even as he slowly pushed back and his hands finished undoing the laces of his pants before he pushed them down and his… Sera swallowed at the sight of his cock. 

He was fully erect and soo… her hand seemed to move of its own accord and drew a little hiss from him as her fingers wrapped around him and he thrusted shallowly into her hand with groan and his hand went to grip her wrist and gently pushed her hand away from him. “Sera- Sera, I won’t- Ai, you- I want to be… inside you before I- please.” 

Oh yes. "Yes! yes, I want you too." She nudged him up eagerly with her knees and he gave her that almost smug smile again before moving up over her and kissing her. She could taste herself on his lips, which was a little weird, but he was an amazing kisser and one of his hands was finding the spots on her chest that made the heat in her belly wake as he settled between her legs and- oh!

She gasped as he began to press into her, lightning shooting up her spine at the pressure. He paused, trembling, his face tight with restraint as he slowly, pausing often to give her time to adjust to the stretch, pushed into her. It was almost overwhelming but didn't hurt thanks to how lax his attentions had left her, and before she could really wrap her mind around it, he was fully seated in her, joined together as he trembled, desperately fighting for control above her. 

“S-Sera, I won’t- Eru, you’re so tight…” he was shaking, his brow furrowed in concentration as if he- oh!

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer until he was breathing into her neck. “It’s alright, Elros.” She whispered against his ear before kissing the tip and- he cried out, hips pressing down into her as he came.

She felt… kind of floaty, perfectly content with Elros practically laying on top of her, still joined and… just there. Together. He had been so giving and, god, she had heard of guys who refused to give oral… but he… at his first time he had done it so hers would be… He finally let out a breathy sigh and moved some of his weight off of her. “I… “

“I love you.” the words just fell from her mouth and she suddenly panicked, she hadn’t meant to be the first to say it. He raised his head to look at her and opened his mouth to speak but She interrupted him. “That was amazing and you were… you were amazing.” Why was she panicking? He proposed to her for heaven sake! Of course he...

Elros’ brow furrowed in concern, “Sera?”

“I’m fine.” God, she was crying. Why was she crying? That's just…

Elros rolled pulling her with him until she was sprawled over him and wrapped his arms around her. “Shhh, it’s alright. Sera… Sera, I love you. It’s alright.”

She pressed her forehead to his chest and felt herself go limp in… relief. He loved her. They were together and he loved her. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM

Alder had survived riding next to Maedhros’ monster horse, and after they had managed to relax enough to stop squeaking every time the massive red beast snorted, it… had actually been pretty nice. Sure, their legs and back were sore as all get out from riding so much, but they were getting sweet thigh muscles and Maedhros was… down right chatty on horseback. They had gotten to listen to him talk about finding Óma and about what some of the kids they had ran with had gotten up to as they grew up, they practiced english with him, and all of it while riding giant potentially bitey beasts. Their heart rate had not calmed down the entire time, and only half of it was because of the relaxed, happy expression Maedhros had as he looked at them and talked. 

They were so, so smitten it was gross. He would reach over to pet Óma’s neck or to pat their shoulder reassuringly, and Alder firmly pretended the hitch in their breath was just because the monster horse had gotten closer.

Anyway, they rode, Alder survived, and they made it back to the tree city to find a very anxious Maglor pacing, his hand covering his mouth. He barely gave him a nod of acknowledgment, so he must be fretting about Sera and Elros. “So, where are the young love birds off to today? Tree top shenanigans? Library nooks?” 

Maglor gave them a longsuffering smile. “Riding. Hours ago.” He looked over at Maedhros, “He got up the courage to ask and I gave them my blessing.”

Alder let out a little squeal and clasped their hands together over their heart. “Aw! Our babies are growing up!” 

Maglor blinked. “Isn’t Sera older than you?”

“Irrelevant.” Alder had to fight from jumping up and down in excitement. “Sooo, they’ve been gone hours?” They wiggled their eyebrows suggestively.

Maglor frowned. “To propose. Engagements are expected to last at least a year.”

“Huh. Good to know. Mom was engaged for…” Alder pretended to count on their fingers, just to see Maglor’s mouth twitch into that smile that meant he couldn’t decide between amusement or fond irritation. “Three weeks. Then I was born, and then they got married.” 

Maedhros actually coughed. “Ah. that explains much.” 

“Thank Eru, Elrond has some sense about him.” Maglor sighed. “I am hopeful the weight of engagement may calm their… passion.”

Alder opened their mouth to mention certain engagement celebrations, then closed it again as they caught sight of Elros helping Sera up the ladder into the tree city. Sera looked completely put together, hair neat, clothes straight… but… Elros had a love bite right above his collar and Sera was practically prowling with satisfaction. Oop. “Um…. Dadlor? Wouldn’t count on it.”

Elros’ head snapped up from where he had been smiling at Sera and his eyes found them and then Maglor and… oh man, the poor boy looked positively guilty. Alder leaned against Maedhros’ arm and stage whispered. “Sooo, is it true elves can see when another elf has done the do?” 

Maedhros frowned in confusion, but Sera abruptly flushed and covered her face with her hands. “Oh god, I forgot about that.” 

Alder looked over to see Maglor… eyes shut tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Elros… You asked… engagement?”

“We did!” Sera lifted her hand and Alder darted forward to grab it and inspect the silver ring. 

“It… escalated.” Elros said stiffly, his face red. But a goofy grin suddenly spread over his face, “but I now know what a hickey is.” Maglor made a pained noise in his throat and Sera pressed her red face into Elros’ sleeve. 

Alder held up their hand and Elros gave them a dry look before begrudgingly high fiving them. “Soooooo?”

Elros sighed. “Thank you for the information, Alder. You were right. Please stop talking about it.” 

Alder laughed and turned to Sera. “And you teased me about my mom having a short engagement.” 

Sera groaned, “Can we just… Why?”

“Because they are feral and made of spite and the desire to make that everyone else’s problem.” Maedhros said and Alder grinned fondly at him. His humor was so dry. 

Maglor abruptly sighed and looked at them with a slightly strained smile. “Well. I best go announce the engagement celebration is now a bonding celebration.” 

“Engagement-?” Sera gasped before groaning again. “God! Why? Now everyone will know- why couldn’t you be a hobbit or dwarf but no… you're an elf and everyone knows I’ve been laid.”

Alder grabbed her shoulder and shook her in a gesture that would be friendly to an elf, but almost knocked their friend off of her feet. “That’s why you have to be shameless, my friend. Can’t be embarrassed if you-”

“Please don’t.” Maglor said. “I don’t want to know how that sentence ends.” 

“A what or a dwarf?” Elros said with a frown. “That’s…”

“Short and hairy, but it would be you so I’d still love you.” Sera said in a line that sounded straight out of one of Alder’s not at all secret ‘romance’ novels. They pretended to gag at the mush and Sera tore her eyes away from Elros to shove them. “Go- go get your guitar or something. You promised you would sing at my wedding.” 

Maedhros felt for Maglor… his brother had tried… he truly had. But Elros was just… too human. In his more whimsical moments, he sometimes thought that when the twins had been born, their elven half had gone to Elrond and the human half to Elros. Sera’s own mortal, instinctive rush had not helped matters. Though he had difficulty focusing on the hasty, ill advised bonding when Elros and Sera were looking at each other with enough love to be visible to all around. 

And Maglor, despite his grumbling, seemed happy, and, dare he say it, relieved. To a point, Maedhors understood. Now that it was done, there was no reason to fret over protecting their future or hearts, the path had been set. Now Maglor was free to simply enjoy his children of choice’s happiness. 

The celebration was as bright and happy as the pair of young lovers, and Maedhros found himself a seat against one of the great trees. Visible, approving, but not easy to drag into dancing. Which, with Alder and Sera about, would happen- Ah yes. There it was. He watched as Alder joined forces with the elvish players to play a sweet, lilting song for Elros and Sera to dance to. Other couples moved away to give the two their moment and they truly didn’t seem to notice anything beyond each other. Maedhros felt the smile on his face at the sight of their joy, their love. It was good… the boy deserved happiness, Sera as well.

The song ended, and Alder suddenly called out. “There’s a tradition from our homeland for times as these. The father and daughter dance.”

Sera blinked, then grinned brightly and extended her hand to Maglor. “Mustn’t break tradition, Dadlor.” 

It was a ridiculous epesse, just as silly and… meaningful as Marshmallow. And Maedhros saw emotion cloud his brother’s face as he took Sera’s hand… Maglor had always had a gentle, nurturing nature… yet he rarely cried, but at this moment, being claimed as and given the honor of a father… Maglor cried, silent, joyful tears as he danced with Sera to the music. 

Sera herself had tears in her eyes as the dance ended and she stood on tiptoe, and tugged on Maglor’s sleeve until he bent so she could kiss his cheek affectionately. She swiped at her cheeks with her sleeve, then pointed imperiously at Alder. “Sing, feral cat.” 

Alder grinned and did a little “as you command” gesture. They pulled one of Elros’ drums and sat it at their feet, resting their foot on it and cradling their guitar with their knees as they instructed the musicians near them. They began tapping out a subtle pulse on the drum as the musicians clapped in a steady rhythm. They began strumming a slow tune and began singing, their voice soft and strong in equal measure. 

“I still watch you when you're dancing, as if through water from the bottom of a pool. You're moving without moving, and when you move, I'm moved. You are a call to motion. There, all of you an action in perfect view, like Ulmo on the ocean, when you move, I'm moved.”

Sera and Elros were swaying together, unknowingly putting the sultry, awed tones of the song into view. Lovers in motion. “When you move, I'm put to mind of all that I want to be. When you move, I could never define all that you are to me.

Alder’s eyes were dark and alight with… mischievous joy as they sang, their voice rising, peaking… Maedhros felt his ears heat under their gaze and the… call of their song. “So move me, darling! Shake like the bough of a willow tree. You do it naturally, move me, darling!”

Abruptly the tone shifted to something soft and worshipful almost. “You are the rite of movement, it’s reasoning made lucid and cool. I know it's no improvement. When you move, I move. You're less a deer that’s leaping, or dancers clothed in gems. Honey, you, you're Nessa in her sleeping, and when you move, I'm moved. When you move, I can recall something that's gone from me. When you move, Honey, I'm put in awe of something so flawed and free.” Maedhros shifted, uncomfortably aware of the… heat the song was drawing from him under Alder’s gaze and they gave him a soft smile before tilting their head back and closing their eyes, losing themself in the music. It did not help. 

Their voice rose again, calling, exultant, and he found his gaze drawn to the line of their throat as they sang of movement and… “So move me, darling! Shake like the bough of a willow tree! You do it naturally! Move me, darling! So move me, darling, Like you've nothing left to prove and nothing to lose. Move me, darling!”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh,” They sang wordlessly, the music from their fingers pitching higher, as if the song, the music, as if  _ they _ were reaching for something. “Oh darling, oh darling! Move like grey skies, move like a bird of paradise, move like an odd sight come out at night!”

Again the wordless song, a lovely sound of seeking, pleading, wonder, and worship and Maedhros’ being longed to answer, though he knew he should not, should not even want, but… “Move me, darling! Shake like the bough of a willow tree! You do it naturally! Move me, darling. So move me, darling, Like you've nothing left to lose, and nothing to prove! Move me, darling. So move me, darling! Shake like the bough of a willow tree. You do it naturally, move me, darling.”

They called out in wordless song again, for the first time singing of desire, but couched in terms of awe and reverence and he felt he could barely breath as they ended the song abruptly, their head tilted back, their chest heaving with slight breathlessness from the song, a blissful smile on their face, and Maedhros… wanted. 

He shifted again, embarrassed by his… physical reaction to the song, to… Alder, and looked around to find many of the bonded elves with dazed expressions and reddened ears. 

Elros stopped just as the song ended, halting his and Sera’s slow dance and bent, kissing his wife hungrily in a way that made Maedhros look away in embarrassment as the Laiquendi elves whooped excitedly, many of them rushing towards the couple in a… ahh.

Sera squeaked when a group of the tree elves pulled her away from Elros’ arms and lifted her into the air, carrying her off as others pulled Elros in the other direction. 

Alder was smiling widely but was obviously confused… that was right, there had never been a bonding ceremony while they had been young. He found himself amused by their confusion as they set aside their guitar and moved to stand next to him. “What’s going on?”

He smirked, “The Laiquendi have their own traditions.”

They hummed and leaned against his shoulder, their gaze watching the groups leaving even as they sought… him. “As long as it doesn’t involve matchmaking by throwing underthings.” 

He started, why would-? “No. I do not even want to know.” He sighed heavily, “The bride has been… kidnapped. If I remember correctly, the groom must prove his worth to her people by retrieving her… apparently they have claimed both of you as part of their people, and the tradition applies.”

“Ahhh.” Alder sounded pleased, still leaning in a solid line of heat against his arm. “We had a… much diluted form of that. Bachelor parties, terrible things. I prefer this one. I like the idea of having to go track down and rescue my lost love.” 

He felt himself suddenly very aware of them leaning against him. They had… he was not fool enough to not know they thought themselves in love with him, that they had, and would again, search him out by any means. And… he could see how it would play out. He was old and steeped in tradition, would allow the elves to pull him away because that was… how it was. But Alder would fight and spit and bite and refuse to bow to ‘how things were’, would battle their way back to them because they cared not of what should be, they only wanted- He tore his mind away from the image of their fierce, dark eyes as they came after him and shifted again. It was a useless imagining. It would not happen. 

They grinned at him from the corner of their eyes. “How’d you like the song?” 

He suddenly felt as if the temperature had risen despite the cool evening breeze. The song… lovers in motion… he coughed. “It… fits their current… relationship.” Eru, why did they make him feel awkward as a newborn foal?

They made a soft humming noise in their throat. “‘Shake like the bough of a willow tree’. I always liked that line. We had one in our yard growing up, and when the breeze blew all of the limbs would sway like a dance. I’d sometimes lay under them and watch the trees dance with the wind.” They made a little, subdued swaying motion, like a willow branch but...

He couldn’t… they couldn’t… Maglor! “Maglor!” He called out to his brother. Yes, he was running, escaping from the images conjured by the song… their voice and movements. He heard Alder’s soft, fond yet amused, ‘oh Marshmallow’ from behind him as he stood and went to lurk in his brother’s shadow. He was still… acutely aware of their eyes following him, and his arm felt cold without them pressed against it. 

Sera was shocked… not only had she been dragged away from Eros but also, poked and prodded by excited elleth until her dress had been removed and replaced with… it was a bikini, plain and simple. Her breasts were covered by a wide strip of fabric that crossed the chest and connected together somehow at her back. The bottom was like a slitted surong… it was the most revealing thing she had ever seen the elves wear… and she wasn’t the only one… several of the younger elleths were wearing something similar, but they weren’t finished there.

Sera stood in shock as they braided tiny braids into her hair with feathers and beads, then used white paint to draw swirling patterns over her exposed skin. It… seemed like something Alder would be really into, decorating and feeling somehow… ancient. But she just felt… awkward. And one of the elleth was scolding her because she kept flinching away and giggling when they tried to paint her stomach. She was ticklish, dang it!

When they were done she did not recognize herself. To be honest she looked… wild… dangerous almost… like a romanticized warrior princess. Oh! “I’ve been kidnapped!” 

One of the elleths giggled. “Of course! Now come along, now is the fun part.”

“Celebrating getting rescued?” She immediately flushed at the… risque joke. 

The elleths giggled around her and it was hard not to smile by their excitement alone. Sera was pushed to one of the ladders and instructed to climb down, and at this point she decided she was better off going along with it. When she reached the bottom, she was immediately lifted onto a horse painted with similar white markings like her and whisked away.

When they finally stopped at a large clearing on the forest floor, where a large gathering of elves were already waiting for them… She was unceremoniously dragged/carried by excited elleths and her head was spinning by everything happening to and around her. She was being herded to the far end of the clearing, but as she looked around, she realized that she recognized this clearing. It was one of Alder’s favorite places to play as a kid, enough space between the tree trunks but the branches conveniently arching overhead for a really, really tall rope swing. They had stolen a huge length of elven rope to make it, and Sera would bet it was still up there. 

The elves around her were laughing and most of them painted and dressed in similar patterns, everything was wild and… at this moment Sera caught a glimpse of why they were called the dark elves… they were wild at heart, carefree and wild. No wonder she and her half feral friend had been so readily accepted by them, and had felt so at home. 

You could tell the Laiquendi and the Fëanorians apart by the unrestrained, near feral joy of the wood elves and the quiet, slightly uncomfortable faces of the Fëanorians that had been dragged into the celebration. Sera saw Maglor standing a little stiffly at the center of the Fëanorians as he observed the going ons, Elrond next to him with a perfectly smooth expression. She was a little surprised that Maehdros wasn’t next to him, but he was easy to spot on the edge of the group closest to the wood elves, watching Alder with a frankly besotted scowl as they prowled around. Alder caught her eye and grinned, throwing two thumbs up, obviously delighted at the proceedings. 

She didn’t know exactly why she felt the need to look over, but she did, and there Elros was, standing at the edge of the clearing. His hair was a mess as if he had been in a scuffle, he was shirtless and painted with dark paint that made him look… as a wild thing come to steal her away. He was  _ looking _ at her in a very intense way that made her feel delightfully exposed, like prey and… she liked it. He glanced at the elves that had started lining up in a sort of barrier between him and her, and then he grinned one of his bright, adorable grins and climbed directly up the nearest tree. 

There was a shocked ripple of murmurs, and Sera hid a laugh and edged a little closer to the center of the clearing. She would bet that he remembered the- yes. Elros came swinging down from the tree from the rope swing Alder had tied up years and years ago, passing over the heads of the shocked elves, landing nimbly, scooping her up, and stealing the painted horse. It happened so fast she barely had time to take three breaths before they were both on the horse and riding away. 

Halting only briefly as Elros turned the horse to look back at the gathering of elves and… pointedly kissed her in front of them all… staking his claim for all to see. There were whoops and cheers ringing in her ears when he pulled away and he grinned… a feral grin that made her heart hammer… and spurred the horse on, leaving behind the crowd in the clearing. 


	28. Sera/Elros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeyyyy, more non plot important smut!

It was like something out of one of Alder’s terrible erotica novels, him sweeping in to rescue her and carry her off into the dark ness of the forest on the back of a horse. She could feel the heat of his skin against her back, and the arm around her waist tight and possessive. It all felt delightfully wild and… primal. The only thing that would make it perfect is if he took her to some hidden hollow or cave and ‘claimed’ her. 

He spoke quietly to the horse and it slowed and halted and she felt a thrill up her spine as he picked her up easily into a bridal carry and took her to a soft, mossy hollow between two ancient trees. He had barely set her down before his hands were on her, tracing the patterns on her exposed skin as he looked over her with that hungry light in his eyes.

“Eru, you’re beautiful. I want-” He looked at her, and there was a moment of awkward, shy hesitation before his face settled back into the hungry look and his strong hand went to cup the side of her face, his thumb tracing her cheekbone as he kissed her breathless, fiercely, then pulled back to press their foreheads together. “I had to hunt you down, follow the call of your soul to find you. I had to outwit those who had taken you, steal you away, and now, I have you here, mine. And I want,” He paused and kissed her, once on the lips, his tongue slipping in possessively, and then on her throat. “To be inside you again. To have you.” 

“Yes, I want that.” She practically gasped, his words almost as heavy as his touch, as if he had pulled the half formed fantasy from her head. She felt herself blush, but let her knees fall apart slightly, taking courage in the hitch in his breath at the movement. “You’ve taken me. I’m yours to have as you will.” It was as if the ritual or whatever it was, awoke something primal in him and… a very big part of her… loved it.

His eyes widened in shock and then just as abruptly, desire, and he was on her, pressing her back to the moss, his mouth at her throat, sucking marks into her skin as his hands tugged at the cloth over her breasts, exposing her to him and then immediately moving his attention to them. It was fast and hurried, still gentle but needy, and Sera quickly found herself lost in the sensations he was pulling from her with his mouth and hands. She somehow didn’t realize he had finished undressing her, too distracted by his kisses, until he slipped a finger into her and she couldn’t help but buck at the added sensation. 

He pulled back to look at her and his eyes were dark with desire, he curled his finger, and she whimpered in need. He smiled, an awed, heated smile. “Look at you… I love being able to do this to you, to bring you pleasure like this.” Another finger joined the first and it pulled a sound from her chest as he began working them in and out in a heady, heated way that sent shocks of pleasure curling up her spine. 

She clutched at his shoulders, tried to lift herself up to kiss him, and he ducked to accommodate her, and just as their lips met, his thumb brushed over her clit and she gasped into his mouth. 

He chuckled against her mouth and the sound made her shiver in anticipation. He seemed to take real delight in drawing reactions from her, every gasp and whimper giving him more confidence and it was… hot. He tasted her mouth again and added another finger, drawing her closer to the edge even as he made sure he wouldn’t hurt her. She was still sensitive and slightly achy from earlier that day, but it didn’t matter, not with the way his fingers filled her and his mouth was on hers. Nothing hurt, everything felt like heat and pleasure and she gasped as he practiced, searching out what movements made her tremble. 

She whimpered when he pulled his fingers from her, she had been so close! He made a satisfied sound in this throat, close to a rumble and nipped at her neck as he shed his remaining clothing. “I want to be in you this time,” he moved up and took her mouth, his tongue tasting as he shifted between her legs. “I want to feel you, feel you come undone around me.”

Sera may have stared at him a moment in awe, at the way he loomed over her, dark and beautiful, his eyes dark with desire and his hand curling around her thigh, wanting but still waiting for another permission. His voice… she nodded, not trusting her own voice after the heat his drew from her and he swallowed her moan with another kiss as he moved, seeking her sex with his own. 

She clutched at his back as he found her entrance and began sliding in, slowly, still considerate of the stretch, but oh, it felt so good and his hand was trembling on her thigh and he was panting short, sweet gasps against her ear as he buried himself into her body in a slow slide of heat and aching pleasure. 

Once he was fully seated she moaned at the pressure and god she just wanted him to- to move! As if reading her mind, he grunted and slowly pulled out, torturously slow, and she felt… frustrated, not wanting to rush him but- a sharp gasp escaped her as his hips suddenly snapped forward in an uncontrolled thrust and he pulled back just as quickly, an unformed apology on his lips as she slid a hand down his back and pulled at his hip, wanting that flare of sensation again.

“More, need-” She could barely form the words, simply  _ needing _ him, and he let out a shaky, pleased breath before giving her what she wanted, thrusting into her in long but quick strokes that sent curls of heat and sparks of pleasure all through her until she was clutching at him with her hands, mouthing at his collar bone desperately as he drove thought from her mind with every movement within her. 

It was oh, so much better than his fingers, the stretch and speed and his hands and mouth, the slow buildup was nearly driving her wild. His movements grew shorter and more desperate and he let out a slight growl that had her clenching around him in a thrill at the sound and he gasped and shuddered, pushing his hips into hers as if he could drive himself deeper into her as he shook, his hand tight on her thigh. After a second he moved back a space and slid his hand from her thigh to between them, his thumb finding her clit and she arced at the sudden lighting bolt of sensation as he wrung yet another pleasure from her until she was clenching around him and gasping his name as she clung to him and closed her eyes as she came apart. 

He held himself above her as the waves of her release eased and when she opened her eyes she found him staring down at her in love and awe. “By the Valar you are beautiful like this.” His hand came up and gently lifted one of the tiny braids in her hair, with beads and a feather woven into it. “When I saw you… Eru, all I wanted was to…” he flushed and smiled. “I wanted you again… wanted to see you here… under me, moans of pleasure and my name on your tongue.” 

Sera shivered underneath him. “And now?” 

He smiled, somehow loving and soft yet still smug and heated. “And now all I can think is I have the rest of my life to find out every way to make you moan and come undone.”


	29. Chapter 29

Alder was pretty sure they knew exactly what they wanted their own marriage ceremony to be like, if they ever got one. There was something wild and feral about the whole affair that just… appealed to them. Add in some fire and maybe maybe a handfasting and it’d be perfect. Sera had looked uncomfortable with the whole thing, but willing to go along with it, and her face when Elros had gone Tarzan on her had been priceless. It was pretty awesome. 

Also… Alder missed having feathers in their hair. They might need to grow it out a little bit for those braids alone. And Elrond was subtly, very subtly teasing Maedhros. They were keeping an eye on it because it was hilarious, but they’d step in if Maedhros started looking panicked. 

It was morning now and Elros and Sera still weren't back after he had carried her off on horseback. One guess what they were up to. They sidled up to Maglor and nonchalantly asked, “So… how long do you think it’ll be before you have grandbabies at this rate?” 

Maglor actually choked on his tea, before scowling. “That… is not my problem.”

They patted his arm in faux sympathy. “Oh, babies are everyone’s problem.” They remembered being woken up at two AM to hold Katy’s baby because it wouldn't stop crying and she needed a nap. Sure, they were living in a different house at the time, but eh, baby cries carried. 

Maglor looked troubled for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “And I don’t have to worry about yours?”

“Oh, I can’t have kids.” They tried to make it sound casual, like it still didn't bother them. Not that they had actually wanted kids, but eh. They never had liked choices taken from them. Stupid broken overies. They’d adopt. Maybe. They still weren’t sure if they actually wanted kids or if it was the principle of the matter. Maglor looked a little stricken so they tossed him a grin and a: “Well, I mean, I might be able to if I can find one left alone long enough.” 

Maglor’s stricken expression eased quickly into one of exasperation. “Truthfully… I cannot tell if you are joking or not.” 

“I had the best of paternal examples.” They elbowed him, then looked down into the forest thoughtfully to head off the emotional hug that was inevitable at the sideways comment. “Three? Or four? I can never remember how many sons he has.”

Maglor gave a long suffering sigh, “Alder?”

They looked up and squinted at him. “Yeah?”

He suddenly squeezed them into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Love you too.” They laughed and returned the hug. Sera and Elros were married. That was pretty… sweet. And Maglor had his kids, and the potential for grandkids. The story of the future was just that, a story. And stories could be edited. 

They squeezed Maglor fiercely and whispered in English. “I am going to make sure you both have a happy ending.”

He pulled back to look at them in puzzlement. “What did you say?”

They put on their most charming grin and he shook his head. “Never mind, I do not wish to know.”

They laughed and pulled away from him to go find Maedhros, but Marshmallow was already there, looking at them with a lost,  unsettled  expression. He knew a little english now, probably enough to have understood them. Alder raised their chin and put a hand over their heart, still speaking in english. “If I have to sing to the valar themself to make it happen.” 

Maedhros closed his eyes before a line of tension eased from his shoulders and he replied in halting, careful english. “Somehow, I believe you would.” 

Of course they could. They had stories and songs, and elves and Valar were made of them. Alder pointedly ignored Maglor’s suspicious squint and smiled brightly, honestly pleased with Maedhros’ progress as they switched back to sindarin. “You’re learning really fast!” 

A murmur went up and they all turned to watch a very pleased, very ruffled pair of newlyweds come up over the main ladder. Two for two for forest sex it seems. 

As it always seemed, the happiness caused by the newly bonded couple could not last. Orcs were sighted, a small band, a scouting party most likely, and Maedhros needed to go and see what answers he might find. Which meant… 

Maglor had offered to go in his stead, but Maedhros was not willing to let his brother into danger when it was avoidable. Maglor almost… almost had everything he desired now. Children, music, peace. Sera and Alder’s power of song was almost enough to oversway the Terrible Oath, and sometimes… sometimes Maedhros wondered if they would be able to if they focused on it. And… He could not face time stretching on before him without the last of his brothers, alone. But… Maglor had the twins and Sera and Alder to- So no, he would not ask Maglor to ride in his stead.

Which left the problem of, as soon as he told Alder he would need to leave, they had cheerfully jumped to their feet and said they would go get their armor and sword. 

“Alder, there will be fighting. Orcs.” He tried to dissuade them, but felt a sinking dread in the pit of his stomach, because he had seen what they had done to themself to follow him before, and he knew their will was stronger than his.

They gave him a sad, understanding look and reached up to touch his cheek. “I know. I’m not saying I’m eager to get blooded, but… it’s necessary. Better to start small.” 

He… hadn’t thought of that, of them fighting. He had meant he did not want them in danger, but of course they would assume they would fight beside him. “You have not trained to fight from the back of a mount.”

They set their jaw, but didn’t argue foolishly. Instead, they sounded perfectly reasonable, which was worse. “We can work on that. For now, I would ride at your side. Learn the ways of the road, watches, how a group moves together. I would stay back and learn, and if things go dire, I can jump off of Óma to help.”

It would be reasonable if it was any other youth wanting to become a warrior, and Maedhros forced himself to… listen as if it was any other, any other besides his… besides Alder. “I will not be…” He grimaced slightly, but made himself say it. Sideways enough for them to understand. “Marshmallow.”

They nodded, somehow serious and delighted at the same time. “Commanding officer. Orders to be followed. Got it.” They paused. “Unless that order is to leave you, because that’s not happening.”

Of course. The thought was becoming more settled in his mind. They would not leave him, even if they had to tear their own fingernails and chew through elven rope and touch a horse to reach him. Perhaps… Perhaps the sight of corrupted blood would be enough to make them reconsider trying to save him from his doom, of dragging themself into it. The sight of corrupted blood, from the back of the group, as far out of danger as possible. “Very well.” He sounded more resigned than he would like. “Get your things ready. We leave in the morning.” 

They smiled brightly, and he realized their hand was still on his face when their thumb brushed across his cheek, lightly, just once, before they pulled away with a cheerful, “Sir, yes, sir.” 

He couldn’t help but touch the spot they had caressed, feeling… heart sore, a terrible mixture of relief and terror. They would see him in battle and perhaps would realize he was not without venom. Was not what they had built him up as in their mind. They would not share his doom. He would lose them.

Oh Eru… what if he lost them? 

He found himself caught in the terrible tangle of emotions even as they prepared and even when he was astride his mount, waiting for the last of his group to fall into place. He heard Óma’s familiar eager bellow and looked towards the sound… and felt his breath catch. Alder had braided their curls back in tight, neat rows and had painted a dark, solid stripe across their eyes and their lips were just as black. Astride a black elk, their armor black, their sword hilt black, they were a picture of… attractive fierceness. 

Their dark eyes looked him up and down in open appreciation and he felt his face heat as they rode up to him, still a wary arm’s length from his horse. They tilted their head and glanced from him to his chestnut colored horse, then grinned. “You should get red armor.”

He blinked, realized his mouth was slightly open and shut it, then opened it again to ask. “Why?”

They gestured between him and themself with a flash of white teeth behind black painted lips. “Black and red.”

Oh. Another sideways promise between them. He feels better and worse as he shows them how to fall into position, at his right side, slightly back so he is leading still, but they are on his marred side. Protective. Honored. His captain falls into place on his left without complaint. It… feels right.

Alder asks if it is safe to sing, and he feels a flash of pride at their wisdom in asking, and when he says it is for now, they sing the travelling song that he still does not know the meaning of, but knows the words as well as the others do. The trip feels faster under the power of their voice, and… lighter. 

He finds himself drawn into their stubborn enthusiasm, and teaches them how to set up a defensive camp, begins to train them to fight from Óma’s back, how to move with the group, where they are expected to go at the first sign of trouble. Before he half knows it, he has to tell Alder it is no longer safe to sing. They give him a sad smile, reach over to squeeze his arm in… reassurance… and begin watching their surroundings sharply and silently. 

Eru help him… he cannot lose them. The thought tastes like ash in his mouth. It tastes like ash and blood when they find the orcs, more than originally thought, and he gives Alder the command to move back and is relieved when they do without hesitation.

The battle is fierce, as it ever is with the corrupted creatures. He sees one of the ellon being pulled from their saddle and doesn’t think, simply leaps from the back of his horse and slays the creature, and continues the fight on foot. There is an orc behind him, too wounded to stand, but its blade is not poisoned and it will do no more than leave a scar if it even manages to bite through the armor on his leg, so he leaves it to focus on fighting the leader, a massive orc that  _ does _ have a poisoned blade. 

He slays the leader and as it falls and he is left with the silence of a finished battle, he realized the orc behind him never landed the blow he had expected. He turned to find an ashen Alder standing above it with their sword through its back. They… had tried to protect him. They gave a visible shudder and pulled their blade from it and looked around, eyes slightly wild, at the corpses and him. They kept the blade ready as they edged towards him.

“You-” They swallowed and tightened their grip on their blade, their eyes still seeking out danger. “You alright?” 

They are… their blade is shaking in their hand and they are asking after him. A quick glance assured him that the Orc band had been slain and he sheathed his sword and raised his hand. “Yes Alder, I am well. You did well.” He kept his tone low and soothing. He remembers how he had lashed out blindly at any who came to close after his first battle.

But they simply nodded, sheathed their sword, then promptly bent and vomited. They staggered back and managed a shaky. “Good… because I’m-” Then they closed their eyes and inhaled sharply, squaring their shoulders and looking at him. “Not done. What now? Might cry on you at camp.” 

An ill stomach was not the worst but… he felt… guilty. They should not have to know the feeling of a first blood spilled… even these twisted creatures' blood. They… he wanted- he shut his eyes and tried to think past it… they were not Alder… he was not ‘marshmallow’... an untested soldier and their commander. “We gather the corpses to burn.” 

“That’s gonna stink.” They said faintly, but with a visible tremor, grabbed the ankle of the orc they had slain and dragged it towards the pile the other ellon had started. 

They worked as hard as the others to prepare the pyre, and Maedhros told himself that he was watching them as he would any other new soldier. As the pyre began to burn, they looked pale and vomited once more until their heaves came dry. He did not waste time ordering their removal from the area, putting as much distance from the carnage as they could before they set camp. The orcs had been a simple raiding party, no ties to anything on them as far as he could tell, no direction. 

Alder threw themself into setting camp, lending some of the items from their homeland to tend to the minor wounds of a few of the ellon with surprising skill. Maedhros found himself… admiring their determination to help, to keep moving even as they shook. He ached for them, but also… admired them. They were… so strong.

Night fell and they ran out of things to occupy them. He saw them freeze and look around with a lost expression. He carefully approached and put his hand on their shoulder and felt them relax beneath his fingers. “I… am sorry. That you…” 

They looked up at him and carefully, deliberately put their hand, still shaking, over his heart and quietly said. “Worth it.” 

The gesture, intimate and shocking, combined with yet another sideways declaration of… He clasped their hand over his heart and said urgently. “I would not ask this of you.”

They smiled, soft, small, but a smile and a promise. “I know, Marshmallow. I do what I want.” 

He realized that the other ellon were pointedly not looking in his direction, were trying to give him privacy as they stood in the open, Alder’s hand under his and over his heart. He flushed and forced himself to pull his hand off of theirs. They reluctantly took their own hand from over his heart with the slightest flash of loss and… they had blooded their sword for him, had followed him here, would sing peace for him, offer him stories and knowledge and themself and… 

He would give them what peace he could. He took their hand and led them to his tent, sat on the ground, and pulled them to him. He could comfort them while they cried. He could offer them that, for their sake. Not for the longing in his fea for them, but for their own peace. 

He had never been good at lying to himself. 


	30. Chapter 30

Alder had left with Maedhros… and she had completely missed it until they were already gone… granted she had been a little bit… distracted, but Alder was gone with Maedhros! Alone! Well not ‘alone’ but without Maglor watching them. So, basically alone. And all Alder had left was a note written in english and stuck to Elro’s door with a kitchen knife. Which… since she and Elros had spent the night in her room, they didn’t find till much later.

_ Gone with Marshmallow. I’ll keep count. Hydrate _

That was it. Sera despaired for her friend sometimes. Elros had frowned at the note and looked at her in concern. “Is it a threat? They did mention it was customary in your homeland.”

Sera sighed. “The shovel talk? If they haven't gotten around to giving that to you, it’s too late. No, they just let me know they’re going orc hunting with Maedhros.” 

Elros opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again with an impish grin. “That’s their idea of a date, isn’t it?” 

She rolled her eyes and went to enjoy her newly married life. And try not to worry about Alder. Or Maglor, who despite being visibly happy for her and Elros, was also fretting over his brother and Alder. 

Since their bonding, family meals were more… relaxed. Sera hadn’t realized how tense everything had actually gotten with Maglor’s ‘chaperoning’, but now that they were bonded, Maglor was teasing and light again. They would play together after each meal and though Alder was missing, they still drew a pretty good audience of elves who would sit in the trees and listen discreetly. 

She and Elros had shown up just a little late to breakfast due to… uh, distractions… when Maglor announced that they were getting a new, larger room to share that had been built on a smaller landing directly above them during their… first few days of distraction. Elrond had… glared at them, then muttered. “Would have been better to start that several nights ago.” 

Sera flushed and started to mutter an apology but Elros grinned at his brother and very pointedly kissed her… drawing an irritable groan from his brother. “That Elrond, is called revenge.” Elros laughed.

“Elros, please,” Maglor sighed but Sera could see him trying not to laugh and she wondered if he missed his wife, if they reminded him of her.

While Maedhros and Alder were gone Elros volunteered to help with her training… which in all honesty didn’t help at all since they didn’t get very far before Elros would get that heated look and drag her back to their room. She had managed to get past her blushing just once to comment that this was a different kind of swordplay and he had tripped. And now he looked adorably torn whenever she said she wanted to practice with swords. 

They had to visit the bathing house, often more than once a day, albeit in separate bathing rooms… she missed private showers… and Sera found out that Elros’ ‘going Tarzan’ stunt at their bonding celebration was practically all anyone was talking about. Apparently it was the first time anyone ever completely avoided ‘the gauntlet’ which impressed to say the least. She felt decidedly smug about that. 

She and Elros were once again late for breakfast and she burst onto the platform with a hurried. “Sorry we’re late.”

“Oh, you know the rules. I don’t want apologies, I want details.” 

Alder? Alder! Alder and Maedhros were sitting at the breakfast table, Alder with a wide grin and Maedhros giving them a distinctly resigned look. 

“You’re back!” She moved to give Maedhros a quick hug and then grab Alder and squeeze as hard as she could. Her friend was almost all muscle now and it didn’t phase them in the slightest. “How did it go?” 

“One.” Alder said, then poked her in the ribs. “Can’t breathe.” 

Sera let them go and moved to her seat next to Elros, Maedhros spoke. “It was a raiding party as far as we could tell, no greater purpose.” 

Sera looked at Alder carefully. They were holding themselves open and loose, but it was stiff, as if it was on purpose. “How was it?” 

Alder twisted their mouth but shrugged and answered in english. “Remember when I watched that documentary about the beef industry?”

“You refused to eat meat for two years after.” Sera said softly and Alder pointedly stabbed their spoon into a bowl of porridge.

“Yeah." Alder laughed, their perfect interview worthy laugh, then abruptly switched to a more honest proud tone in sindarin. "I'm learning to swing a sword from Óma's back, which is terrifyingly cool. My abdominal muscles have abdominal muscles."

Maedhros was not so subtly watching Alder with a proud, wistful, and sad expression. Sera wondered how long it was going to take for him to admit he was head over heels. Or to do anything about it. Hmm. She might need to help nudge that along. 

Elrond hummed in a slightly teasing tone. "And to think a few months ago you would not even stand near a horse."

"Can't stick by Marshmallow here unless I do." Alder blithely ignored the subtle tease. 

Sera looked at her… should she call him bonded or husband? God, she didn’t even know… and, Oh dear. Should she warn the others not to try and tease them? Or let them learn the hard way?

Elros leaned back and smirked, throwing his arm over Sera’s shoulder as he did. “Getting plenty of practice riding giant beasts?” 

Sera and Maglor choked simultaneously, Elrond lost his ever placid composure to drop his head into both hands. And Maedhros… the poor marshmallow was as red as his hair.

Alder narrowed their eyes and smiled dangerously sweetly. "oh, I can do the splits, I've been preparing for that much longer than a few months. I wouldn't want a dislocated hip, now would I?" Elros looked… a mixture of stunned and amused and Alder grinned. "I can  _ top _ anything you throw at me, kiddo. And I know I taught you well enough to get that pun."

Elros laughed. “Oh, you did! I just did not expect retaliation in certain company.”

Alder glanced at Maedhros, who was pointedly staring at his plate with a crimson face, and shrugged. "I'm not really one for 'expect'. But I am one for kidney punches and itching powder in fun places if certain people aren't left alone." 

Elros bowed his head with a grin and Sera followed Elrond's example and buried her own face in her hands… Alder and a very sex confident Elros? That bromance is terrifying to consider.

Maglor let out a very weary sigh. “When are you going back out?” He asked Maedhros plaintively. 

Maglor had been concerned when Alder had left with Maedhros to hunt orcs. Of course he had been concerned, they were… they were not a child, but they were young and untrained in warfare and… He had wanted to keep them that way if he could. Sera’s bright innocence and her happiness with Elros was… precious. He knew that Alder was altogether a different thing than Sera, self proclaimed as Night and Day, but he wished Alder could have that young, free, happiness in love.

They seemed content in Maedhros’ shadow, though it was obvious to all they would bond with him in the span of a heart’s beat if he allowed, they seemed content to sit and talk and sing and follow. 

They had followed Maedhros to hunt orcs with their spine straight and their eyes on his brother, and they returned in the same manner. But changed. Maedhros’ eyes followed Alder as much as theirs did him. His brother came to the breakfast table with his hair braided in the manner he had preferred before the loss of his hand had made it impossible to do himself. It was not hard to guess who may have helped him, even if the small black feather woven into the plait was not telling enough. He wondered if Maedhros even knew it was there. 

With Sera and Elros now bonded, and spending an exorbitant amount of time alone in their ‘new pad’ as Alder put it, Alder was always one step behind his brother… Maedhros’ ever present shadow. It… truthfully, he had not seen Maedhros that light spirited in… centuries. Oh, his brother was still careful and hesitant around Alder but he seemed resigned to their presence and… relieved as well. As if he feared they would suddenly change their mind and turn their feral loyalty to someone else. 

As if Alder had ever once given up something they thought of as theirs. Even with a sword at their throat as a small child, they had not let go of the twins’ hand. At this point, Maglor was just wondering how long it would be before Maedhros’ resolve to be alone would erode under Alder’s patient pursuit. 

Sera bit her lip in thought as she watched Alder and Marshmallow spar. He had stopped running away from them at some point during her and Elros’ ‘honeymoon’, not that elves had a concept of honeymoons but it had felt like it. But he had stopped running and that… that was progress. Sort of? She wasn’t exactly sure how Alder and Marshmallow worked. They weren’t exactly… ‘simple’. If she and Elros were a ‘Hallmark Christmas Special’, as Alder claimed, then Alder and Marshmallow were one of those weird foreign films that were mostly metaphor and only had half the subtitles. 

But Marshmallow’s hair was suddenly braided in fancier patterns, Alder’s lip rings were gone for good, they sparred together, studied together, walked together, and Alder seemed less tired, which meant they had a cuddle buddy. 

An arm went around her chest and Elros began kissing her neck and she giggled and pushed his head away. “Quit distracting, I’m thinking.”

Elros chuckled. “And what are you thinking of that could be more important than me distracting you?” 

“Alder.” She felt him tense in surprise and laughed as she elaborated. “I want them to be as happy as I am.” 

He rested his chin on the top of her head and hummed thoughtfully as they watched Alder and Marshmallow spar. Alder had taken to weilding a long dagger in their right hand and it was giving Marshmallow a lot of trouble. He would disarm their sword and then would end up with an up close and personal Alder under his guard. The chest touching was not part of the fight, but it happened a lot anyway, both of them with soft, sideways smiles when they did. 

Elros huffed. “They are content… nothing will happen while they are both happy at where they are.”

“They’re so…  _ patient _ .” He was right. Sera could definitely see Alder and Marshmallow perfectly content to move at a glacial pace. “We should fix that.” 

Elros was quiet for a moment before suddenly bursting out into outright laughter. “And how do you expect to get Alder to act? They know more than…” he paused than made a soft ‘ahh’ sound. “Alder is not the one we need to work on.”

“We?” She turned slightly in his arms and looked up, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“You are my wife. It is my honor and duty to assist you in your endeavours.” He said haughtily, then smirked. “Plus, I enjoy ‘mischief making’.” 

Sera smiled up at him gratefully. “Well, I won’t turn down the help. Convincing old, stubborn elves is more of an Alder skill than mine.” 

Elros frowned, suddenly thoughtful. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty one.” She answered automatically, then winced. “Well, sort of. I’ve lived more than twenty one years, but physically I’m twenty one. It’s complicated.” 

Elros’ thoughtful frown only deepened at that and his arm around her slackened. “Why is it… ‘complicated’? I… you were older than Elrond and I when we were children and now you say you are younger?”

She winced again, they probably should have talked about this… before. “Actually… y’all were always older. I… only age in the place I come from? I don’t know exactly how many years I lived here before, but I was… basically frozen at twelve. As soon as I was pulled back I started aging again.” 

“Oh.” His arms tightened suddenly, a tremor running through him. “I… foolishly had not considered that I might outlive you.” 

“Hey,” She hugged his arm tightly. “As long as I don’t fall into any fairy circles, I’m staying exactly as I am.” 

“And if you do?” He asked quietly, his mouth pressed to her hair.

“Then… I age like any other human until I find the way back to you.” 

He was silent for a long moment before he let out a slight breath and kissed the top of her head. “I think I know what nudge might move Maedhros into action.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lB8ZsjMhy5M

Elros had ‘casually’ mentioned the truth of Sera and Alder’s seeming unaging and that they both feared being pulled back to their birth world. It was pointed and unsubtle and Maedhros could not even spare the emotion to be irritated with the boy’s meddling for the sudden terror that Alder might be pulled away again. He… had known in the back of his mind it was possible. He had been there when they had been called back, had seen them disappear. 

But now it was forefront in his mind again. The careful way Alder scanned the ground before walking, their avoidance of any naturally occurring circle. They had explained ‘fairy circles’ to him, and he had been struck by the novelty of the pathways to different realms, had begun to keep an eye out for them himself, curious to see one in person, but… 

He and Alder had taken to falling asleep near each other. Either over the english lessons in their room or under the stars on the road or in the hidden hollow he liked to meditate in. Alder rested better with someone to cling to, and he… appreciated their company during the dark hours. They had a pleasant habit of humming when his mind turned to darker memories. He had half thought it a waking dream when he had heard them murmuring in english, their fingers still in his hair. He had thought they had fallen asleep while braiding it, but…

“If I fail, you will break my heart. If I succeed, I will eventually break yours.” 

He had turned the words over and over, trying to divine the meaning. He knew that they intended to ‘save’ him and Maglor, and that they thought failing that endeavour would break them, but he had wondered over the last part. He had a terrible feeling he now knew. Eventually, they would stumble back into their birth world and begin aging as a mortal would again. 

Eventually, they would be gone. 

The thought hurt more than it should have. He had… attempted to keep them at a distance, to protect them from his doom but… he had… failed. His hair was braided by their hands and they slept by his side and they shared their dark moments and their quiet and playful. 

His first thought was to go find Alder, to… to steal a few more moments with them. But they were practicing with Elros and Sera, intending to play after the evening meal. A new song. Eventually there might not be any more new songs. 

Sera’s headlong rush into bonding with Elros made more sense, beyond the habitual rush of men. Desperate, underlying fear of time… time, a foreign concept for the Eldar, but oh, so real for Edain… for Alder. He had not even considered that he might outlive them. 

Maedhros was so lost in his turmoil over the matter that he startled when Sera’s violin began playing nearby and he realized he was sitting on the patio in his habitual seat and Maglor was watching him in deep concern. He had not lost so much time since the years after the Cliffs. 

“I am well, brother. Simply… accepting something.” He said quietly as Sera and Alder played with Elros’ support, weaving their spells of happiness. It touched him, as it ever did, but still the… fear lingered. 

Alder’s eyes met his often, their face concerned even as they lent happiness to those listening. He tried to give them a reassuring smile, but it only made them squint suspiciously as they turned their power from songs of joy to songs of peace, well remembered and often played. Comforting. Laiquendi and Feanorian elves both were listening raptly as the music trailed away, leaving a ringing, heavy silence.

Alder cradled their guitar to their chest as they closed their eyes and began to sing, slowly and searching, as if feeling through the dark with their words. “Be still, my love. I will return to you, however far you feel from me, you are not alone.”

“I will always be waiting, and I'll always be watching you.” His heart ached at the words that seemed aimed directly at the fear that had plagued him all day. The music of Sera’s violin and Alder’s guitar joined Alder’s soft song. “Speak to me, speak to me, speak to me.”

“I can't let go, You're every part of me. The space between is just a dream, you will never be alone. I will always be waiting, and I'll always be watching. We are one breath apart, my love, and I'll be holding it in until we're together. Hear me call your name!” Their voice rang in the still night air and he did not realize he had moved to rise and go to them until Maglor’s hand gripped his arm in warning. He exhaled sharply and sat back in his seat even as Alder’s voice was still seeking him, calling him. Elros’ drums joined Alder’s insistent pleas. “And just speak... speak to me, speak to me, speak!”

“I feel you rushing all through me. In these walls I still hear your heartbeat, and nothing in this world can hold me back from waking through to you!” 

He ached to answer their plea as Alder sat back from singing, their eyes still closed as Sera and Elros played together, violin and drums weaving the same wordless song of promise and love to each other, Sera swaying with her instrument as she faced Elros and played. Alder seamlessly lifted their voice back into the music, power woven into the breath of their lungs and… reaching for him. 

“We are one breath apart, my love, and I'll be holding it in until we're together. Hear me call your name! Just believe and speak... speak to me, speak to me, speak to me…” Their voice trailed into a whisper, as if the emotion and power of their song had been too great to be voiced. 

Alder opened their eyes and looked directly at him, their eyes as dark and intent as ever. “Be still, my love. I will return to you.” 

‘My love’ the intent of their voice… Elros’ revelation… his own inner yearnings... these were his undoing. He- no, he could not. He was cursed of the Valar. His doom- But Alder was determined to be there regardless of his choosing. And he could lose them… at any moment, as he had when they were young. He-

“Maedhros!” Maglor’s voice pulled him from his mind and he turned to his brother’s concerned eyes. “Maedhros… what troubles you so?” 

He went to answer but a dark shadow of movement caught his attention again and he looked to see Alder put their hand with black painted fingernails over their heart and give him a slight bow before disappearing along the pathways. 

His brother made a soft, understanding noise and Maedhros glanced at him in hopelessness. “I-“ he what? What could he say? He was not… was not suitable. Not for… for Alder. His brother was right to be vigilant. He would never-

“What does your fea tell you, Maedhros?” Maglor asked seriously, his voice low and quiet. 

His fea… that Alder would battle the Valar to keep him, that he would happily let them. That he felt peace when they were near, that he was not alone, not cursed, even if only in their eyes. That… he loved them. “It wants what it should not.” 

Maglor studied him for a long moment before reaching out and clasping his shoulder as he stood. “I think it wants what it already has.” He said cryptically and left. 

Or perhaps not so cryptically as it was not a few minutes later that he found himself reaching for the latch to Alder’s room. He had long since lost the habit of knocking, had accepted his welcome, even in the middle of the night. They turned to him in their sleep. When his mind grew too troubled to rest and he sat by their bed, or more recently, on it, seeking silent company, they would turn to him in their sleep, their hand finding his leg or arm. 

They slept peacefully when near him, faced their fears to be with him, fought and taught in turns with him. They sang of love and loyalty. For him. His fea longed… for what it already had but he would not allow. What he could not-

“Hey, marshmallow.” Alder’s voice startled him as they moved into his line of view from down the pathway. They leaned against the frame of their door and looked up at him. “You look conflicted. Need another song or just some company?” 

Conflicted. That was putting it mildly.

They tilted their head slightly. “Has Elros and Sera been hounding you? I asked them to leave you alone. I don’t want us-” They gestured between themself and him rapidly. “Awkward. I told you, even if we never kissed again, never went that route, I’m happy just being with you.”

Ah… the kiss… the quick, utterly unexpected kiss. The kiss that plagued his mind in quiet moments alone, compounding with the memory of a hundred other touches, meaningful and open. A brush of the lips to make him certain they did not fear him, a hand over the heart to make him certain they considered him worthy of fighting for, fingers in his to make him certain they trusted him, hands in his hair to show him they thought of him with gentleness. A press of shoulders, a head in his lap, their ankles tangled as they read together, a brush of their thumb across his cheek, leaving a trail of warmth.

He lifted his hand and put it to the side of their face, tracing the line of their cheekbone with his thumb as they had. It felt natural. Their skin was warm beneath his palm and he felt their slight exhale against his wrist as they looked up at him, their eyes dark and patient. So, so patient for someone who might run out of time at any moment.

“You don’t owe me anything, Big Man.” Alder said quietly but sincerely. 

Because that had been his next thought, that they gave so much and asked for nothing from him. He moved his thumb across the line of their cheekbone again. “May I be selfish for a moment, then?”

They exhaled softly again, their breath warm on his wrist. “Yes.” 

Permission and forgiveness. He moved before he could remind himself this was a terrible thing to do to them, and bent and pressed his lips to theirs. It was brief but Alder let out a soft whimper in the back of their throat and he felt a rush of…  _ longing _ . He pulled back from the kiss before his selfishness reached further and Alder turned their head and brushed a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. He realized his hand had begun to shake just as Alder wrapped their fingers around the remains of his other wrist as he pulled back. They smiled at him, a blissful expression on their face, and tugged at him, leading him into their room. “Want to work on your verb tenses or meditate in peace?” 

He wanted… to flee. To think, to… regain his control, his senses. There was a muffled gasp from the trees that sounded like Sera and he flinched at the realization there had been a witness to his… selfishness. Alder tugged again, then let him go and slipped through the door to their room. “I’m going to sleep, but the chair’s open if you need to hide.” 

This was a test of his… no. Alder did not test him, did not demand. They offered freely. And right now, they were offering sanctuary. He followed them into the room and was grateful when they did nothing more than kick off their boots and fall into bed with a sleepy, “Good night, Marshmallow.” 

For a long, heart aching moment, he considered,  _ wanted _ to join them on the bed… but he had already been selfish enough for one night. He sat in the chair instead and tried to sort through the raging in his fea. His mouth and wrist still carried the lingering memory of the touch of Alder’s lips.

From their hiding spot in a perfectly situated tree, Sera’s mouth dropped open. never in all her wildest dreams did she think it would work this… this! 

Elros chuckled lowly behind her and rested his chin on her head. “And you doubted me.”

“I doubted he would move so fast! But…” Sera was having a little trouble processing. “He kissed them… and then followed them into their room. That’s… fast.” 

She felt Elros smile against her hair, “Not in comparison to us and Elrond says he has been holding back since the first song they sang on your return.” 

Sera giggled. “Will you be able to tell if they… you know?” 

Elros made a smugly amused sound and ducked his head to whisper in her ear. “Have sex? You know you are now married and allowed to say it.”

“Forgive me for not wanting to say ‘will you be able to see if my best friend and adopted uncle had sex’.”

Elros suddenly stiffened then made a gagging sound. “You have just scarred my mind.”


	32. Chapter 32

Elrond was not blind, as much as he recently thought it might perhaps be a blessing to be so. Sera and Elros had no respect for any who might happen by their corners or doors.

But Elrond was not blind, and he had seen when Elros and Sera’s perfect, sickening contentment with their bonding had turned its attention on Alder and Maedhros. He knew Maedhros held Alder in some form of terrified affection and Alder… well, they were Alder. And Alder loved Marshmallow. Had since the first moment they were convinced they weren’t going to be dropped in the woods for being too loud. 

Elros and Sera were…  _ matchmaking _ and it was horrible. As if Elrond did not have enough to deal with when they left their doors ajar or with Alder’s horribly medically accurate project with The Book. They had begun interviewing bonded couples! 

But Elros had said something to Maedhros that had left him blank faced and walking as if trapped in a waking vision. Elrond had declined playing with them that night, his fingers too cramped from transcribing texts to handle the flute properly, and he had seen Maedhros rise to answer Alder’s call. 

The next morning, Alder and Maedhros were late to breakfast, and for once, Sera and Elros were not. Maglor looked suspicious as the pair kept looking eagerly to the door at any sound of footsteps. Elrond was seriously considering throwing his eggs at Elros when Maedhros finally made his appearance, and, as always, a moment later Alder followed. Elros squinted at them before very subtly shook his head, trying to cover it by scratching his head.

Sera slumped and looked suddenly dissatisfied with her eggs. Alder leaned over and frowned at the eggs. “I thought you liked them cooked all the way through so they are like  _ ruhber _ .”

Elros seemed interested in that tidbit of information, but Sera just shrugged. “Not as much risk of  _ sehmuhnehlah _ here so I like them runny.” 

Maedhros kept glancing at Sera as if… searching for something in her expression. Alder hummed and then deliberately tipped Sera’s plate into her lap with a bright, friendly smile. 

Instead of jumping up, Sera just sat there and stared at the plate of eggs and porridge in her lap before looking up and smiling back at Alder. “I should have seen that coming.”

Alder turned that bright, friendly smile onto Elros, who paled slightly. “Uh… I already finished eating?” 

Alder just hummed. “I’ll have to find something else then, won’t I?” 

Maedhros… looked like he was trying very hard not to look pleased, as if they had given him a gift of some sort. Elrond politely excused himself before his own food ended up on his clothes for some reason. 

“Well that backfired.” Sera sighed and fell back on the bed. “What gave us away? You just ‘mentioned in passing’ right?”

Elros looked affronted for a moment before looking away with a slight blush. “He… has had a few more centuries experience than me at that sort of thing.” 

Sera sighed again, then shrugged. “At least we know their communication skills are pretty great.” 

“If only they’d get around to communicating they’re in love with each other.” Elros grumbled and fell onto the bed on top of her.

“I’m pretty sure Alder’s already communicated that, both verbally and in gifts of chewed rope.” 

“And plates of dumped eggs.” Elros muttered into her shoulder. He was miffed about the new dress only being worn for an hour. “He kissed them! And went into their room! And then nothing!” 

“I knew it was too fast to be real.” Sera sighed and surrendered to being smothered by muscled elf. “I mean, I walked in on them once with Alder laying in his lap and he didn’t do anything more than blush.” 

“Blush…” Elros made a thoughtful noise. “What… what if he doesn’t… know what to do?”

Sera hummed thoughtfully. “Oh… and Alder won’t push for anything so if he’s waiting for direction and they’re waiting for him to make the first move…” 

Elros groaned. “Oh no, I’m going to have to give him The Talk…” 

Maglor startled when a door burst open on a pathway and Elros stumbled out, bodily pushed by Maedhros. His brother pointed a stern finger at Elros, his face red and his eyes hard.

“No.” 

Elros opened his mouth and Maedhros narrowed his eyes, then called out. “Alder!” 

Elros’ eyes widened in near panic and he turned to leave, only to almost run into Alder, who, as they were ever searching for his brother, had been nearby. Alder looked between Maedhros and Elros, then smiled, a sweet, innocent smile that made the hair on Maglor’s neck stand up. They reached out and patted Maedhros’ arm. 

“I got it.” 

And then they walked away. Elros looked terrified and Maedhros made an exasperated sound before leaving. Elros turned to him and clasped his hands together in plea. “You have to hide me from them.”

Maglor thought of the smile Alder had worn while dumping eggs into their friend’s lap, and compared it to the smile they had given when Maedhros had called for them. Oh Eru… Maedhros had called for them, obviously to deal with Elros… “How do they say it? ‘Not touching this with a twenty foot pole’.” He declared firmly, and backed away with his hands held up. 

“‘That was when our Order found its true…’” Maedhros paused and sounded out the next word carefully, “Vv… a vowel shape after… voh-cay-shun.”

“Vocation. It means someone’s trade or main occupation.” Alder explained. Maedhros was sitting cross legged on the floor by their bed, trying to read from  _ Redwall _ , one of the children’s books that had been in their bag their first visit here. Marshmallow had kept it, even though no one could read it, the sentimental giant. Now, they were using it as part of his english lessons. He was familiarizing himself with the letter shapes and the sounds of the language by reading it to them.

It was… really nice actually. He was on the floor reading, and Alder was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with his hair as he worked through the story. They had just about finished an elaborate french braid woven with black ribbon. Aaaaand there. Beautiful.

“Vocation. All the mice took a solemn vow…” He paused and they set a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. “Vow never to harm another living…” He didn’t finish the sentence. Instead he kept his head bent over the book for a long moment before speaking in sindarin. “This story is… how… how was it created? Who had the ability to…?”

Alder hummed, understanding. “Stories and music are different where I come from. They’re… We’re not made of them like you are, instead, we make them. Everyone makes stories and songs, it’s considered a childish passtime and incredible skill both. The more complex the story, the more detail and life, the more loved. We call it ‘world building’.”

He considered that silently, his finger moving across the page of print as he thought. He had been amazed by the story, by the complexity of a made up tale. Alder knew fiction wasn’t the elves’ strong suit, but his honest wonder at the children’s book had brought it home. Finally, he spoke. “You said you had already changed my… story.” 

They nodded, then remembered they were sitting behind him and he couldn’t see them. “Yeah. The twins were written to remain suspicious, and the Laiquendi too. The Laiquendi would have allowed you to stay in the woods because they owed you, but you wouldn’t have been welcome. You would have had to survive on your own.” 

“But yours and Sera’s presence changed that.” He sounded thoughtful.

“Mm-hmm.” Alder said smugly. “We write stories, and stories can be edited.” They punctuated the statement by resting their hands on his shoulders. He was really tense, tense enough to probably be giving himself a headache. They impulsively dug their thumbs into the muscle of his shoulders, trying to work the knots out.

They almost jumped back when he let out an actual choked moan, but that was normal with surprise shoulder massages, so they just kept working out the tension.

“Wh- what are you doing?” He asked breathlessly. They could see the tips of his ears turning an adorable shade of red.

“You have a lot of tension, it makes your muscles stiff and might give you a headache.” They put on their ‘business’ voice, even though it was really, really tempting to purr at him. “I’m working the tension out.”

His head dropped forward and Alder guessed he was one of the people that probably would go boneless with a good massage and… okay, that tension was intense. “Come on, on the bed.” 

He stiffened and Alder huffed as they worked at his deltoids. “I’m going to get the tension out of your back, Big Man. I know… Sera and Elros have been pushing you, but I’m not.” 

A beat of silence passed before he spoke slowly, carefully. “But you would want… that.” 

“Of course. You’re a very beautiful man and I love you.” Alder kept their hands chastely on his shoulders even as he made a stricken sound and soothed their thumbs along the muscles in the back of his neck. 

“But, that’s not all there is to you. I like this, reading, talking, sparring. You’re… my best friend and I’m happy with you.” He inhaled slightly and Alder squeezed his shoulders again. “Now, if you are comfortable with it, get on the bed on your stomach, you have a few centuries of tension in your back I want to make a dent in.” 

He hesitated, obviously battling with himself before inevitably giving in and laying on his stomach where they directed him. He looked nervous but resigned, and Alder kept their voice light as they moved to kneel beside him. Not the most convenient of positions but he was absolutely not in the head space for them to straddle him. "If you get uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop."

His reply was interrupted by a breathy noise when they pushed their thumbs onto the muscle of his shoulder again. After a minute, he went limp and Alder hid a grin as they started working down his back, humming Amy Lee's  _ Speak To Me _ under their breath. This… was nice. They liked this, even when their arms and hands started getting tired it was nice. Maedhros was relaxed and making awesome breathy noises when they hit a sore spot, and they were getting to get all hands on acquainted with his back muscles while they made him feel good. Only thing better would be if they could get him out of his tunic and some massage oil- and nope, steering away from that line of thought. He was obviously not ready for that. He had about had a panic attack after kissing them. 

Alder didn't think they had ever seen Maedhros this relaxed, and when they glanced up from working the knots out of his lower back, they realized… he was asleep. Actual sleep. That… Alder had to focus on keeping up the tune and massage at the realization that he… trusted them enough to fall into a vulnerable deep sleep around them.

When was the last time he had felt safe enough to do that?

They were considering stopping for the sake of their arms, even though there was still a stubborn hitch in his left lumbar, when the door opened. Alder lifted an adamant finger to their lips in command to stay silent even as they kept up their humming and massage.

When they looked up, they were surprised to see Maglor staring at Maedhros with a shaken expression. Oh boy… he probably thought they had spelled him. They very quietly murmured, "he's asleep."

Maglor gave them a 'I can see that' look, then with a lingering look at Maedhros, left but the door stayed open a crack in an obvious hint to come out. Alder mentally sighed, made sure Marshmallow was still out, then eased off the bed and tip toed out the door. Maglor was leaning against a tree trunk, watching them as they eased the door shut. 

"Need something?" Alder still kept their voice low.

"I needed to speak to him about-" he stopped and shook his head with a sigh. "What did you do?" 

They shrugged. "Massage to get rid of some muscle tension. He had a lot." They paused and added reassuringly. "I asked."

Maglor looked at them for a moment before gesturing for them to come closer. They complied with a curious lift of their eyebrows. When they were within arms reach they were surprised when Maglor pulled them into a loose hug. “I never thought you would do anything against his will, Alder.” Maglor said quietly as he held them. “I am only… It is strange… seeing you as- and my brother.”

"I get it. One minute we were everlasting kids, then we disappeared and came back changed. It feels like you missed out on us growing up, and now you have to match that loss with the fact that we’re… different.” They gave him a squeeze. “I need to go back so he doesn’t wake up alone.”

He put his hands on their shoulders and pushed them back enough to peer at their face. “What… what  _ happened _ to you? It took me-” He cut himself off and lowered his voice. “How do you always seem to know what he needs? Understand?” 

Flippant joke or honesty…? Alder gave him a slight shrug. “I… when Sera and I got called back, I didn’t fit any more. I was basically on my own. No one spoke my language or looked right or dressed right, and Sera is too… flexible. She adapted, I didn’t. And I spent a long time missing my family and terrified I’d always be alone, would never be able to come back. I made it. So did he.” They winced. “Mine much less difficult than his.”

Maglor looked down at the reminder of Maedhros’ torture… “I have not… seen him smile this much since… since the trees.”

Alder felt a flash of satisfaction. “I’m glad he is getting some happiness.”

Maglor looked at them, his eyes searching and… concerned. “And… yours?” 

Alder stepped back with a shrug. “I’m happy with him, with whatever he’s able to share. Right now it’s peace and friendship and that makes me happy. I don’t need a bond to know I love him.” 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Sera sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McdMwOV0y6c  
> Song Sera doesn't sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kmiw4FYTg2U

Sera groaned in frustration to herself. “Gahhh, they are so glaringly obviously in love but Alder wont push and he’s too scared to act.”

She startled slightly when Maglor dropped into the seat beside her with a sigh of his own. “They said, ‘I’m happy with whatever he’s able to share’, followed it with a declaration of love, and went back to watch over him while he rested.” 

“Of course they did.” She groaned again. “That is exactly Alder and that is why my unborn children will be having children before they so much as take off his boots.”

Maglor made a very obvious look of terror at her belly. “Your what?” 

Sera blinked. “What?” Then blinked again as it dawned on her. “Oh… no… No!” She paused and reconsidered. “Not yet.” 

“Not that we’ve been trying… not to.” Elros added as he plopped down on her other side. She elbowed him and he just grinned at her, obviously unphased. Well, he had been recently kidney punched by Alder a few times, so her elbows probably didn’t even register. 

“Ai, Eru.” Maglor muttered and ran a hand over his face, before speaking through his fingers. “They sleep in the same bed, declare their love and loyalty, and he does… nothing.” 

Elros straightened in bewilderment. “They what? How-? Just… how?”

Sera coughed. “He does have a bit more… patience.” 

Elros snorted, “Patience has nothing to do with it. He must be terrified… and Alder wont ‘push’ and he wont ‘take’ so…they are stuck in one place, staring at each other awkwardly.”

“They don’t stare at each other awkwardly. They sleep in the same bed and give massages and do each other’s hair and it is so, so much worse.” Maglor said glumly. “They are completely in love with each other and too worried about the other’s happiness to think of their own.”

Elros shook his head in bewilderment. “If a massage didn’t do it, nothing is going to get him to take another step.”

Sera hummed, racking her brain. “What… why does he hold back? Alder has been very open about being willing.” 

Maglor sighed. “He fears… sharing our Doom. Of the Oath, of… his past deeds making him… unworthy.” 

“Heavy.” Sera muttered. “First, we’re pretty sure the ‘Doom’ can’t actually affect us as we’re not from here. For the rest of it… Alder does what Alder does.” 

“He kissed them when I pointed out they could be called back.” Elros mused. “Maybe… remind him of it again? But this time… with your ability?” 

“I don’t have a magical music power.” Sera sighed. Elros and Maglor both gave her incredulously disbelieving looks and she held up her hands in surrender. “Fine! I’ll try, it is worth an attempt at least.”

She grinned as the perfect song came to mind. “Oh! I know exactly what to sing. Come on, you two need to help me practice.” 

Sera and Elros were up to something, and that wasn’t unusual, but Maglor was helping them, and that… that was unusual. Elrond could see the glances they shared between each other before Maedhros and Alder made it to the table. It was ridiculous, truly. The pair were happy as they were. 

Even as they approached the table, they had their heads bent together over a paper, speaking in english, halting and careful from Maedhros and quick but clear from Alder. They were well rested, smiling, and enjoying each other’s company. They were happy. 

Elrond cast his brother a warning glance, but Elros blithely brushed it off and spoke up. “Alder, we’re having those herbed flatbreads tonight, we can sing after and that would make it a perfect night.” He wrapped his arm around Sera in blatant affection and looked back to Alder. “What do you think?”

Elrond had to admit it was better acting than before. He must have been coached by Maglor. 

“I think it sounds like you’re up to something, but it’s pleasant enough bait I’m willing to go along with it.” Alder said brightly and then pushed the knuckles of one hand into the palm of the other until they made a horrible popping noise. 

Elros rolled his eyes and leaned back. “I still have a bruise, Alder.” 

Sera wrinkled her nose. “No, you don’t.”

His brother made an exaggerated shushing sound. “I’m playing for sympathy.”

Alder pointed at him with their fork. “Good try. Should have used the puppy eyes. Leave him alone.” 

Maedhros made a stifled noise that was close to a laugh and Elros raised his hands. “I just want to eat without wearing my food and enjoy some music with a good beat… maybe enjoy a dance with my wife.” He punctuated it with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Elrond wanted to groan. How were they brothers? This was Alder and Sera influence.

“You two are so cute I want to gag.” Alder wrinkled their nose. “It’s like living in a romantic novel as a side character.” 

Sera stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, only to get bumped by Elros. “Ai, no antagonizing until we are away from food.”

Alder pressed their hand over their heart in mock astonishment. “Do my ears deceive me or is the young man learning some sense?”

Elros snorted. “You are a creature of habit and I am staying safely out of your range… also eating in my room if there is soup on the menu.”

Maglor suddenly lifted his head with a dismayed, ‘oh no’. Elrond wondered if he had  _ finally _ realized that if he had thrown in his efforts with Sera and Elros that he had also thrown in his lot for the consequences. Alder was… fiercely, if oddly, protective of Maedhros. 

They started to eat and Elros and Maglor chatted about some piece of forgework from the smiths while Maedhros and Alder continued talking in english… everything seemed to have moved away from the couple and Elrond was pleasantly surprised they had actually dropped the subject.

About halfway through the meal Sera suddenly started fidgeting. “Um. Alder?”

Alder looked up, then tilted their head like an owl might. “What is it?”

Sera looked away, her cheeks reddening, and then looked back at Alder in determination. “I… well… I-“ she groaned and covered her face suddenly with her hands in embarrassment. “I showed Elrosaclipofpoledancingand-“ she blew out a breath. “I don’t know… how and you do so…” 

Alder snorted, then covered their face with one hand, a grin shining past their hand. “Oh gods, this is amazing. You want me to teach you to… pole dance? Finally?”

Sera face was flaming red and Elrond frowned… her embarrassment seemed genuine. Embarrassed to learn a dance? It… seemed suspect. Alder wiggled in their seat eagerly. “You get a pole set up, I’ll teach you some moves.” 

“God, I’m regretting this already.” Sera turned and buried her face in Elros shoulder. “You better make it up to me.” Her voice was muffled by his clothes.

“Oh, I’m sure he-” Alder’s voice was cut off by Maedhros’ hand. He gave them a longsuffering look before returning to his meal. 

Maedhros had not particularly wanted to attend the evening’s playing. The lure of the music was of course tempting, but… Sera and Elros were plotting something and it would no doubt be irritating at best and infuriating or humiliating at worst. But Alder was delighted to firmly plant their boot into the trap and then ‘gnaw off an arm’. Sometimes he wondered if they were indeed a feral cat accidentally reimbodied into the wrong form. He had mused such aloud, intending to draw out their cackling laughter, but instead they had haughtily drawn themselves to full height and declared they were ‘a feral elk, thank you very much’.

It fit. And he had taken some delight in secretly beginning to fashion a circlet with elk antlers wrought from copper. They would love it. 

But he was drawn from his project to go to the evening meal and he resigned himself for whatever ‘push’ Elros and Sera had devised. To his surprise, Sera and Elros did not even look at him when he entered, their heads bowed together over their instruments instead. Maglor was at his harp and Alder was sitting cross legged on the table with a bright grin that foreshadowed trouble focused directly on Maglor.

Maedhros sat near them and they leaned over to whisper, their eyes still fixed on Maglor. “I think he’s starting to sweat.” 

He frowned and looked again at his brother who was… not looking at them. He sighed. Maglor had abruptly changed his opinions of… him and Alder, and apparently that abrupt shift of advice also meant he might be ‘pushing’ with Sera and Elros. “Of course.” He sat down in the chair closest to Alder and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This would be easier to deal with if they were not family.”

“Yeah. For some reason non family is easier to terrify.” Alder broadened their grin and Maglor focused intently on his harp. “Not that I have too much trouble with it anyway. I found the Middle Earth equivalent of poison ivy.” 

Maedhros huffed, “I am certain if Sera was not behind this the others would have given up… she seems less fearful.” 

“She’s put up with a lot worse from me than food in her lap.” Alder shrugged. “Too damned adaptable. I swear, you could...” They paused. “They’re very good at going with the flow.” 

He sighed and looked at the empty table that should be laden with their meal but instead was serving as Alder’s perch. “We are eating… aren’t we?”

Alder nodded, still grinning at Maglor. “They’re waiting to give me ammunition until after they do what they’re planning.” They looked at him from the corner of their eye and added quieter. “If it gets too much, just let me know and I’ll start screaming.” 

He winced slightly at the thought of the ear piercing sound they could produce. That would bring anything to an abrupt halt but… “I would rather spare my ears.” 

They huffed a laugh, but their response was interrupted by Sera’s violin as it began playing softly, the notes quickly rising as Maglor added his harp. Alder tilted their head back and watched the players through their lashes and Maedhors had to pull his attention from the sight to focus on the players as Elros began drumming and Sera sang, a thread of urgency in their voice. 

“Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long. Reach out, reach out before it fades away. You will find the warmth when you surrender. Smile into the fear and let it play!” He shut his eyes, feeling Sera's intent wash over him. The plea, to act before- The song… was not subtle. Hinting to Alder and Sera’s mortality, their eventual fading. If he focused on the ridiculousness of them urging  _ him _ to- Alder started humming under their breath with the song, a distracted habit of theirs that still lent a thread of their own ability to the song. 

“You wanna run away, run away, and you say that it can't be so. You wanna look away, look away, but you stay because it's all so close. When you stand up and hold out your hand, in the face of what I don't understand: My reason to be brave.” He felt a thread of shame… he did want to run. He fought his emotions, knowing that it would only doom they as well, he had told them- Alder’s hand moved to lay palm up on the table in silent offer of touch, their voice still weaving wordlessly with Sera’s urging… for him to act. 

It was selfish, he knew it was, but he wanted… and they offered so he grasped their hand gently… for comfort. Sera’s next words startled him, the words pointed even as Alder’s thumb brushed across the back of his hand. “Hold on, hold on so strong, time just carries on. All that you thought was wrong is pure again. You can't hide forever from the thunder. Look into the storm and feel the rain.” Alder’s hand was warm in his and it felt... right. Pure. He could run, run from his desires and emotions, but he couldn’t run forever. Even if Alder followed him as a shadow, eventually they would be gone. 

“You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so. You wanna look away, look away, but you stay 'cause it's all so close. When you stand up and hold out your hand in the face of what I don't understand: My reason to be brave!” Sera’s voice pleaded. Not as Alder’s had, but as a friend, as… family, pleading with a loved one, to take a chance. To stop tormenting themselves. 

Her voice rose, beautiful and powerful, and Maedhros unconsciously gripped Alder’s hand as the spell tugged at him. “Go on, go on.” Alder turned their head away from the music and looked at him in question, their dark eyes intent with the offer to put a stop to it if he wished. For him. 

He forced his hand to relax and shook his head and let Sera’s word wash over him… fighting made it worse. “You wanna run away run away and you say that it can't be so. You wanna look away look away, but you stay because it's all so close. When you stand up and hold out your hand in the face what I don't understand: My reason to be brave!”

As the music faded and Sera's voice tapered off, Maedhros knew… knew the song fit him, his inner turmoil. He wanted to run. Wanted to spare Alder from witnessing his certain fall. Wanted to… but he could not. Even now he gripped their hand desperately… because it was so close. Everything he desired… just out of reach. And he lingers at the edge… hopelessly wanting but not allowing himself.

Sera gave him a long, searching look before putting her violin back to her cheek and beginning to play again. Abruptly, Alder straightened, their hand still firmly around his. “No! Not that one! He gets it! I get it!” They slid off of the table in a flurry of limbs and pulled at his hand.

He followed.

Followed as they led him down the walkways towards a ladder. When they slid down it, he hesitated only a second before following. He could not understand their ire… the song was directed at him and though they were fiercely protective of him- his feet barely touched the ground before they latched onto his wrist and they didn’t let go until they were both in their hollow. Then they started to pace, clearly agitated. 

Their feet stirred the leaves in their- when had he started thinking of the hollow as theirs? Shortly after they returned, he had brought them here, an attempt to share the peace the hidden place brought him, and then he had brought them again, and again, delighting in the company. And now it was… both of theirs. 

Sera’s song, her words, were fresh in his mind. He had told himself, this, between them could not happen. Yet here he stood. Not strong enough to pull away. Still holding himself back but selfishly accepting their comfort. He wanted to spare them. He was cursed, doomed to the Oath.  _ This _ couldn’t happen. But it had. 

Alder was still pacing, spouting things in English too fast for him to follow. They were angry and… beautifully fierce. Their hands traced sharp shapes in the air as they spoke, their words a harsh yet still beautiful cadence that called to him, made his blood rise. Sera’s words lingered. That urging, echoing in his mind, he could resist, it wasn’t so strong that he couldn’t resist. 

But he didn’t want to.

He stepped forward into Alder's path as they turned to pace and ran into him. His mind panicked, screaming at him for wanting… for giving in… Adler looked up at him in surprise and shock and he- he wanted.

Their lips were parted from where their body colliding with his had cut off their impassioned rant and before he could think better of it, lose his determination, he bent to kiss them. 

Their small intake of breath as his lips met theirs made him want to chase their breath and he felt their hands rest on his waist, gently, as if the touch might frighten him off. He allowed his hand to find their neck and he felt their pulse hammering beneath his palm as they accepted and eagerly returned the kiss, but careful. He was scarred and ancient and larger than them, and they still treated him so carefully, as if they might hurt him by accident.

Their taste- lips sweet as if they had eaten a honeycomb, he groaned at the flavor and he touched his tongue to their lips to chase the taste, catching a hint of elderberry before Alder’s mouth opened against his and their tongue met his in a shocking slide of heat and flavor that seemed to resonate down his spine. 

His hand somehow made its way to tangle in the short curls of their head and when he unintentionally tightened his grip at the sensation, Alder- the sound it pulled from them caused want and heat to pool in his- Eru, what was he doing?

It was hard to pull away, to force himself away from the taste and feel of them. He- he… even if he did, he didn’t want to- not in a hollow of the forest. He succeeded in pulling his lips away but… his hand refused, holding tightly, and he sighed, hating his lack of control. He pressed his forehead to theirs as he fought for his breath.

“It’s alright.” Alder said quietly, their fingers still tangled gently in the fabric of his tunic at his waist. Their breath was just as ragged as his. “It’s alright.” 

It wasn’t alright. It would never… but oh they felt… he shook his head. “Alder… I can’t- you shouldn’t-“ he couldn’t finish before he lost his control again and tasted… briefly but still sweet, intoxicating. He pulled back again and sighed in defeat. “I am weak.” 

Their hand finally moved from his waist to rest on the side of his neck, their thumb brushing against his jaw. “You are anything but weak, Marshmallow. If you really can’t, that’s alright. I… still have you.” 

They… so giving and- he sighed. He was a fool, a weak fool. This would only hurt them both. His doom was certain and they, because of their beautiful fierce stubbornness, would follow. He should leave now… but they would only follow. 

He couldn’t give them what Sera wanted him to give… he couldn’t bind them… but- “May I… hold you…? just tonight. Nothing more, just-“ it was selfish, so selfish, but he could not make himself release them.

“Of course. I would like that.” Their thumb was still drawing soft lines against his jaw. “Any time.” 

Wordlessly they both settled back against a tree. They rested against his side, cheek pressed to his chest as he held them. He knew he would feel guilty come morning light. But right now they were there… with him in their hollow. And he could rest.


	34. Chapter 34

Maglor had felt a… resigned sort of satisfaction when Alder had led Maedhros away by the hand, and Maedhros had followed them without a glance back. They had not returned during the night, and when they did appear the next morning, they smelled of woodsmoke and said they had eaten in the forest. 

Thankfully they were not bonded. He would like at least one couple here to have a proper bonding ceremony. 

Sera and Elros were frustrated, but also wary of Alder’s reaction. Maglor was also… wary of their retribution. They were devilishly creative with it and he had heard the sweetly presented threat of ‘poison ivy’ in ones’ clothes. Alder approached with a smile and Sera stiffened as they came close to her, obviously bracing herself for whatever punishment due for their meddling. Alder hugged her lightly, whispering something into her ear firmly, and sauntered off, pausing only to punch Elros on the shoulder. Maglor received a gesture that he didn’t understand but could guess was rude by Sera’s shocked, “Alder!” 

And that seemed the end of the matter. Truthfully, much, much lighter than he had expected. Though Maedhros did give him a reproachful look before taking his own leave, but Maglor could not regret his part in the ‘push’. Not when both Alder and Maedhros looked… lighter, both absently moving to walk until their arms were pressed together, Alder on his right side where Maedhros did not allow any other to walk overly long. 

Elros looked uneasy and glanced at Sera. “What did they say?”

Sera sighed, looking unhappy. “They said, ‘For the love of the gods, leave us alone’.” 

Somehow that was worse than their devilishly clever punishments. 

Alder had half thought Sera would back out, but nope! She had managed to get a pole set up and now they were both stripping down to just some cut off leggings and a makeshift vest because elves just looked at them blankly when asked for a crop top and shorts.

“Do we have to-?” Sera asked, waving her hand up and down at their clothes.

“Yeah.” Alder said brightly, then jumped onto a pole and did a basic leg hold. “Have to have the skin showing to stick. Otherwise you slid right off.” 

“If it helps, you look ‘hot’.” Elros grinned from the couch he was watching from, which was weird but they were bonded so if he wanted to watch he could as long as he didn’t make any comments on skill. Sera was sensitive to criticism. Elros was sitting over the MP3 and the plug in speaker, and he pressed the start button with a fascinated grin.

“Let’s turn up the temperature, Sera. Give me your best strut.” Alder slid off of the pole and gestured to it. 

Sera tried, she really did, which… again, Alder was surprised, but ah well, what one does for love, yeah? Alder showed her a few basic moves, coached and encouraged, and they both were covered in a bit of sweat when Elros suddenly moved from his place on the couch and plucked Sera off of the pole and threw her over his shoulder. Well then. 

Alder laughed as their friend was carried off, then looked back at the pole in consideration. It had been a while since they had last gotten to dance. They had picked up the lessons on a recommendation from a friend, something to help them grow accustomed to their body after the changes of puberty, more confident in it. It helped, and Alder loved it. And now there was a pole and an empty room.

They turned the MP3 to their dancing playlist and let themself fall into the well remembered routine they had practiced so, so long. It felt good! The control and strength needed to move on the pole, the slight ache in muscles they had neglected as they spun and danced in the air. They felt powerful and free. They had moved to hang upside down on the pole by their legs when they saw Maedhros frozen inside the door, his mouth open and his eyes fixed intently on them. They gave him a delighted smile and slid to the floor, moving into first a handstand, and then lowering themself down into a split. Not the finale they usually had, but enough to draw a hitched breath from Marshmallow. 

How long had he been watching? That thought was all sorts of warm and delightful. Alder pushed themself to their feet and moved towards him. He was still frozen, the only movement from his eyes as they trailed from their exposed legs to their belly to their face, and then back.

“What do you think?” They purred and might have put a little too much swing into their hips. Okay… they would chalk that one up to not being perfect. They were feeling themself and he was admiring. And open admiration like that deserved an offer of touch.

He didn’t answer verbally as they stood just a few inches from him, their head tilted back to look up at his face, offering. He didn’t answer verbally. Instead his right arm went around their waist, pulling them flush to him as he kissed them desperately, his hand going to their hair, their neck, their hip, wandering and touching as he kissed like a man starving, just as he had in the hollow. 

Alder met him touch for touch, sliding their hands under his shirt and reveling in the feel of skin under their fingers, his mouth on theirs, his hand on them. They opened their mouth and touched his lips with their tongue, a question, and his grip on them tightened as he opened for them, and then he made a delightful groan when they tasted him and this was heady and perfect. Their palm ran across a path of raised skin on his back, a scar, and before they could move their hand away, he pulled back with a broken sound, holding them away by their shoulder as he clenched his eyes shut and breathed harshly through his nose, trying to regain control. 

They waited as patiently as they could, ignored the heat in their belly and the tingle of kiss swollen lips. They weren’t sure if they had accidentally triggered a flashback or had just reminded him of his self imposed reasons for holding back. He opened his eyes finally, his face twisted with regret, and Alder spoke first to head off the inevitable apology.

“I want to propose to you.” That… wasn’t actually what they meant to say, but now that it was out, they… really liked the idea. It was… something. Something to share, something to have together even if he never was able to go further. 

He blinked and his denial died before it was spoken. 

“I want to propose to you, to be engaged.” They felt his fingers flex on their shoulder, a sudden tightening of their grip and then purposeful loosening. “I want… to have a little claim on you. It's selfish, but...” They raised their hand and held his wrist gently, keeping his hand on their shoulder. “May I propose to you?”

“Alder, I’m not-” He stopped and changed his words. “My house is cursed.”

That wasn’t a ‘no’ or a ‘I don’t want that’. Alder gave him a sharp smile and turned their head to press a kiss to his wrist. He exhaled sharply and they spoke against his skin. “I think you misunderstand. I don’t want to be part of your house, I want you, and I want you to be mine.” they punctuated the ‘mine’ with another kiss to his wrist. “Maybe not now, maybe not for a hundred years, but… eventually. When you’re ready, if you want.” 

Alder looked up at him intently, studying the lines of want and fear and terror and maybe a bit of hope. “May I propose to you?” 

He studied them just as intently before jerking his chin in a shaky nod. Alder felt their blinding happiness on their own face, a smile wide enough to almost scrunch their eyes shut.

“Thank you!” Alder barely suppressed a fist pump, instead moving forward and going on tiptoe to kiss him once, softly. “I’m going to put my clothes back on now. And start planning.”

Elrond startled when he left his room and almost tripped over Alder sitting on the pathway outside his door, a massive set of elk antlers cradled in their lap. They startled at him startling, blinking as if they had just woken up, then smiled. 

“Morning!”

It was not yet dawn. And they had been waiting for him. “I have not been tormenting Maedhros.” He hastily assured them. 

They laughed. “Yeah, I know. You took both shares of the brains. But look! Óma dropped his antlers!”

Reassured that they were not mistakenly about to wreak their idea of punishment on him, he frowned at them in perplexion. “And… you could not wait until I had woken to tell me?”

“Oh, I did! Wait, that is.” They indicated their position on the walkway and then stood, still clutching the antlers to their chest. “I fell asleep while I was reading and then I woke up in the middle of the night and Maedhros was doing paperwork so I decided to go groom Óma.”

Ah, Alder and Maedhros did share a… unusual sleep schedule. Or rather a lack of a schedule. “And then?” He coaxed them along their story, hoping he would get to his morning reading sooner. 

“And then I saw he had shed, and I obviously freaked out a little, but I groomed him and then picked them up and then I had an absolutely wonderful idea, but I have no idea how to go about doing it, and I can’t ask Elros because then he’ll tease Maedhros.” Alder said earnestly, their eyes wide and slightly wild. 

He instinctively moved back, out of kidney punching range. “I do not want to involve myself in… that. I have sense.”

They nodded. “Yeah! You have sense enough to leave Marshmallow alone, which is why I thought to ask you, but you were sleeping and it would be rude to wake you up so I waited.” They paused, inhaled and exhaled slowly, then continued. “I’m feeling very nervous. But… would you help me make a set of rings from these?” They moved the antlers in indication. 

Rings. 

Oh. 

“It’s all symbolic and meaningful and possibly romantic as much as I understand romance but I can’t do it by myself, or rather I could, but I want it to be the best I can manage for him and…” Their face crumpled a bit and he feared they might start crying. It was terrible when they cried, dark streaks across their cheeks as if their black eyes were melting in grief. “Will you help me?”

“You… are going to propose to him.” It was unorthodox and unexpected and… fitting. Alder nodded with a sharp grin and Elrond resigned himself to yet another besotted couple defiling every corner shortly. “I will help you.” 

“Thank you!” They slumped in relief, then looked at the antlers in their arms. “Uh… now what? I’m assuming you don’t want to start now.” 

Well… why not? Crafting rings from elk antler was not something he had heard of being done before and he was… intrigued at the idea, could already picture a half dozen ways to possibly go about it. And Alder had already been remarkably patient in allowing him to sleep and… “I assume you have an idea of how large the one for him will need to be?”

They brightened excitedly and tucked both antlers under one arm awkwardly in order to rifle their pocket and come out with a piece of paper and a knotted string. “Yeah! Got the measurements and a tracing of an old ring of his.” 

Of course they did. He found himself amused and reached out to give them a ‘fist bump’ on the shoulder, one of the least invasive displays of affection they accepted. “Let us begin then.” 

Alder made a delighted squeaking noise and jumped in place, but did not try to grab him into an embrace. He led the way to the workshop, turning the project over in his mind as they walked. He had a vague idea of how to proceed by the time they reached it and spoke with Alder, who nodded along, content to let him puzzle out the method. They did insist he tie a cloth over his face before they began working, and tied one over their own face, claiming that the dust from working with the antler could be hazardous to their health. It made an immense amount of sense, once they had said it, and he wondered if the ‘itching lung’ and other breathing problems of the laborers he had begun to help treat were perhaps caused by the dusts of their crafts. He would have to study it. 

They spent the day in the shop, experimenting with the antler until they figured out how to cut and bore it how they wished. It… was a pleasant day’s work, Elrond enjoyed Alder’s company when they were not in a feral fit of wildness or shadow. They had a sharp mind and were happy to speak of healing methods and scientific discoveries of their birth land as they worked together. 

‘Germ theory’ was a fascinating thing, and again, one that tracked with the noted spread of diseases and infection among the Edain , and Alder happily rattled off a dozen rules of hygiene meant to slow the spread of both. Eventually, the conversation died naturally and they worked in near silence. Near silence, because Alder began humming as they worked over the rings. They had wished to finish them by their own hands and were carefully smoothing them into a comfortable shape. Their voice, even in absent humming, carried a thread of power, and Elrond carefully opened his fea to be able to see how they used their ability.

It… was unlike anything he had ever seen from any other. He had watched eldar lay enchantments, had seen them channel their fea through their voice or hands to create them, but Alder… seemed to create the magic from nothing. There was no fea they were pulling from, they just sang and the power fell from their voice. They… were creating it. 

“Have you considered what manner of enchantment you wish to put on them?” He asked, fascinated by their ability as always.

They paused in both their work and humming and looked at him, and the power drifted away, created and loosed. “Beyond a simple preservation? Not really. I don’t want it to be flashy or… coveted.” Alder said softly. “Something simple but lasting.” They shrug. “I’ll have to find someone willing to help me.”

“Why?” He knew Sera had doubts of her abilities, but surely Alder knew of them.

They tilted their head in their owlish way, their expression hidden by the fabric over their face. “You think I can?”

“I can see you creating magic when you sing.” So they didn’t know. 

They blinked, then looked at the ring they are currently working on. “Huh. Well then.” 

Elrond kept his sight open as they focused on the ring and began singing in their english as they worked. He could see them create the magic with their voice, but this time, they seem to be directing it. Crudely, with more force than perhaps necessary, but they were directing their power into the ring as they worked. 

It was a song of devotion, their loyalty and love woven in the words he could not understand, but it was not for him. They were focusing on the ring and so the normal emotional compulsion of their song did not affect him, though he could still glean the intent. They sang it, again and again, until he felt he could sing the unfamiliar words with them. He was beginning to grow wearied from the strain of watching with his fea, unaccustomed to using the ability for so long, but still they sang and worked in profound focus, first on Maedhros’ ring, and then the one for themself. 

It was growing dark when he finally gave in to his spirit’s weariness and closed off the sight of his fea so he could rise and light the lanterns for Alder’s work. Still they sang, until they finally let their words trail off in a lingering, longing tone of promise, and set the rings down on the work table. They leaned back in their chair, by all appearances exhausted. 

“How’d I do?” Their voice was hoarse. 

Elrond would fetch them water, but first he picked up the rings, bone white and beautiful in their simplicity. They did not have the distinctive shimmer of enchantments he was accustomed to, but… it was there. He could feel it as a faint warmth against his fingers, and cautiously he opened his fea to look at what they had wrought. He was swept in by a sense of protection, loyalty, devotion, deep love that felt as determined as a cliff holding back the sea. He pulled back his sight and carefully set the rings on the work table.

“You… enchanted them.” He couldn't keep the shock from his voice. They had enchanted them with such complexity… In one day. On their first attempt to enchant, not one but two items. 

Alder hummed and raised their hand in a weary gesture of triumph. “I’m hungry. And thirsty. And I need a bath to get the dust off.” 

He stepped outside to find a passing ellon and ask them to fetch Maedhros, then returned inside and carefully wrapped the rings in a cloth and then into a small box. Alder hummed their thanks and tucked it in their pocket. They looked exhausted, limp in their chair. It was a wonder they were awake at all. 

Sera was exhausted… Elros had been insatiable and for an elf, half elf even, that was saying something. She had been delighted to share the, uh… ‘time’ with him, but oof, that man was tireless. 

Alder had been absent all day, on the few occasions she and Elros had managed to stumble out of the bed room anyway, even though Maedhros had shown up for the midday meal, and then the evening meal, with a profoundly forlorn scowl… and no Alder. Now that Elros was sleeping or meditating, it was strange to see him rest with his eyes open and unfocused as he rested, even though she knew to expect it, Sera felt like checking on her friend. 

Alder was not in their room… or Maedhros’ for that matter. Sera frowned, Maglor was absent as well so that left Elrond… unlikely that he would still be in his room at this time of day but it was worth a shot before walking over to the healing halls. 

Luck was with her, because she ran into him as he was moving towards his room… yawning… Elrond was yawning?

“Elrond? Are you alright?” Elves don’t yawn… unless extremely exhausted.

He blinked and smiled. “I am well. I practiced a bit too much fea work today, that is all.” 

She smiled in relief and the thought of him becoming a renowned healer due to his hard work. “Have you seen Alder?”

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, and then just as swiftly downwards. “Maedhros is currently trying to get them to eat and bathe before sleeping. He… might need assistance with one of those, they are exhausted.” 

Sera frowned in concern. “What happened? Are they okay?”

He nodded, then hid another yawn behind the back of his hand. “They simply… learned to create enchantments, and then decided the best way to learn was to create a multilayered enchantment in one sitting.” 

Sera blinked. “Enchantment, like elvish enchanting, enchantment? Alder… a human… enchanted something?” She had to have heard that wrong.

“Enchantment like…” He pauses, thinks. “Maiar enchantment… maybe? No… Valar perhaps. I do not know, they make their own, as do you.” 

As- “Uhhh…” very eloquent. 

He gives her a slightly amused, slightly irritated smile. “You both hold great power in your voices, as we have been saying for decades.”

“Do we have a fea?” She asks curiously. 

Elrond frowned. “Not as the eldar do, or at least Alder does not. I do not wish to presume you both are the same.” 

“How do you tell?” She really should go help wrestle a sleep-addled Alder into bed, and let Elrond rest, but this was… big. 

He let out a weary breath and his eyes took on a strange… glimmer of sorts, and then widened in shock. “Oh.” 

“Oh? What does ‘oh’ mean?” Sera hugged herself in self conscious concern.

He ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking even more exhausted, and pushed past her to go to the door of his room. “You don’t have a fea as the eldar do, and congratulations, you are with child.” 

Sera’s mouth dropped open as she watched her brother in law disappear… her brother in law who just… pregnant?! Her first thought was to jump in excitement but then it hit her… Elros wasn’t supposed to have children until after… her hand strayed to her stomach. This… this baby wasn’t supposed to happen… not yet. 

Pregnant...

Well… crap


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IF5TfnmV0k

Elros felt when Sera returned to their room and he blinked as he slipped out of meditation and turned his head to smile at her but it died on his lips at the sight of her unusually pale face. 

“What is wrong?” He sat up and went to her, hands hovering over her arms while he searched for obvious injury.

“Nothing. Changed… some things…” She sounded as if she might be in shock. 

He tried not to let his worry show as he gently guided her to sit on the bed. He didn’t like how pale she looked. Maybe Elrond could help, his training with healers. “I’m going to fetch Elrond.” He told her gently as he reached for a shirt. 

Sera’s hand caught his wrist and he stilled. “No, he’s resting, I just saw him… I’m alright.” She looked at where her hand held him and slowly a smile spread across her face. “You… you were serious when you said… you were trying.” 

He half wanted to make a joke about always being serious, but despite the wondering smile on her face, he didn’t think this was the time. Trying? “Sera?” He took her hand on his wrist and threaded their fingers together. “What are you-“

She spoke suddenly, cutting off his question. “You’re going to be a father.” 

He felt his mind trip over itself into a tangle of half formed thoughts and his eyes dropped to her belly and then back up. “As… in now? Or as in a prophecy?” 

Sera suddenly giggled and it sounded a bit hysterical. “As in ‘you knocked me up’.”

The turn of phrase was strange… but understandable. She… was with child. His child. ”You- you… oh Eru- you are-?” 

Sera giggled again. “Your eyes are as wide as an owls.”

‘As-’ He was a- a child- he was going to be a father- but how? How did she know? She wasn’t… “You haven’t missed a course.”

“Yet.” She gave a soft laugh. “Apparently magic means I know almost a full month sooner than I would have otherwise.” 

He blinked. ‘Magic’ of course. He looked down, where her womb should be and opened his fea. He had more difficulty than Elrond did in manipulating it, but- there! And he could… see. Sera was bright but clearly an Edain soul… but under that… a fea… small barely formed… a glimmer. The promise of a child forming. 

“We…” 

Sera smiled. “Your eyes did the same thing Elrond’s did.” her hand suddenly touched his cheek drawing his eyes from the spark inside her to her face that was softened in awe as she looked at his face. “I wish I could see as you do.”

“It… is a spark. A tiny spark of life, just forming.” A child. His, with her. “A tiny glimmer of us both.” 

She smiled, pleased, touched by his description. Her emotions were getting easier to read and understand through the bond he had made with her… though it seemed mostly one way. But this was not the time for considering the complexities of their bond. They were to be parents.

“We should tell-”

“Tomorrow.” Sera kissed him. “Half of them are exhausted and it’s night time.” 

Night? He glanced at the window to see that the shadows of evening had indeed descended. How long had they… “You have not eaten.” Neither of them had.

She smirked. “We were a bit… distracted with the marathon baby making.” 

Elros felt himself color, he had not expected… things, to affect him so and he felt heated at the thought of… no they… his wife and child… they need to eat. “I will fetch you- us something.” 

He pulled away and left the room, then leaned against the door for a moment, feeling… overwhelmed. A child. He hadn’t been… serious at first about children… but after it had been said, it had been on his mind every time he- he ran his hands over his face. Food. Sera needed to eat.

Alder woke with the feeling of something warm and heavy laying across them. They turned their head to find that they were laying crosswise on their bed, and Maedhros was leaning against the headboard, his legs propped on their back as he read. 

“W’t?”

He moved his legs off of them with a touch of a smile. “You growled when I moved away. It was the easiest way to satisfy both our wishes.” 

Alder smiled fondly at him. Softy. “Thank you.”

He glanced at them with a wistful expression before standing. “I am riding out today to check on one of the border camps. I was waiting for you to wake before I left.” 

Alder scrambled off of the bed, not wanting to be left behind. “I’ll-”

“I took the liberty of having your armor sent up and Óma prepared for travel.”

He wasn’t trying to leave them behind. They went to grab him in a hug, but then frowned when they realized they were still dressed. “Ew… I slept in yesterday’s dust.” 

His ears flushed. “You were not coherent enough to… and Sera was… not available.”

“It’s alright, just… gross. Not hugging you while covered in gross.” They started to pull off their shirt and Maedhros turned to face away from them as they changed. With them sharing so much space it was natural to just turn away to give a bit of privacy while they dressed after waking. Half of their stuff was in his room and half of his was in theirs at this point. 

“What were you doing that exhausted you so?” He asked curiously, but there was a suspicious pouting tone to it.

“A surprise.” They said playfully, then added. “I learned how to lay enchantments.” 

“In one day?” He turned to look at them in surprise, then froze when he found them in the middle of pulling fresh leggings on. 

“Yeah.” Alder finished lacing them up and he abruptly wheeled to face away again. “Apparently I have a talent for it. And no idea of when to stop.” 

“Ai, that I can believe.” He muttered.

“Ah, you love me, stubborn and stupid and all.” They pulled on a red tunic, one of the ones Maedhros had specially had made for them because they liked red.

He was quiet, watching them with a conflicted expression when they turned back to look. He had never said the words, but it was clear enough, and that was enough. They gave him a shrug and a smile. “Actions speak pretty loudly, Big Man. It’s okay if you never say it.” 

He flinched slightly. “But… I should, shouldn’t I?”

Alder moved and hugged him, his arms going around them with only slight hesitation this time. “I mean it. It’s okay. I know.” 

His face rested on the top of their head for a second before he pulled back slowly, as if with great effort. “We…”

“Yeah. Need to go. I’ll go buckle up and meet you on the floor?” Alder put their hand over his heart for a moment and he clasped it gently before he nodded. 

The sky was turning pre dawn grey, which meant they really did need to get moving. Elves liked to move with the light. Alder hurriedly fitted into their armor, checked their sword, their go bag, and made sure the rings were safely in their bag. Just in case. And then they slid to the forest floor to find Maedhros on his red monster horse, holding Óma’s reins for them. They had maybe half a dozen other elves riding with them.

“He shed.” Maedhros said as they approached to mount up.

“Yeah, I noticed the night before. I took the sheds.” They grinned, maybe a bit smugly, and pulled themself onto Óma’s back. He made an earsplitting noise of greeting and Alder patted his neck. Noisy bite beast. 

“Anything to do with why you were missing all day yesterday?” He asked dryly.

“Absolutely.” They guided Óma into the proper position at Maedhros’ right, then reached out and pressed the knuckles of their fist to his shoulder pauldron. “You’ll see.” 

He huffed and straightened, and with a sharp command they were off. 

Maglor was worried… Elrond was usually the first to the morning meal, but he had missed all of yesterday, the healers said he had not visited the halls and Maedhros had been without his shadow, and today… Elrond was again not at the morning meal. 

Sera and Elros were not so much of a surprise, but Alder and Maedhros had left with the sun. This left him alone. Something he had not realized until he was that he hated… hated the silence and the empty seats. So many empty seats. 

Elrond stumbled in, late, and uncustomarily unkempt.

“You look terrible.” Maglor tried to hide his relief at not having to eat alone with the half concerned, half joking comment.

Elrond gave him a flat look. “I tried to keep up with Alder’s focus.” 

Maglor winced. He didn’t know exactly what that meant, but it did not sound pleasant. “Eat, the food has gone cold.”

Elrond glanced around at the seats before listlessly picking up a biscuit. “Have the newly wed couple made their appearance?” 

Maglor frowned. Elrond was… happy for his brother, but he seemed more… frustrated, mostly by the two’s… unrestrained relationship. “Not as of yet. They are habitually late.”

“Hmm.” Elrond looked thoughtfully at the biscuit in his hand. 

“You know something.” Maglor leaned forward and studied the youth. 

“I know a great many things I wish I did not.” Elrond grumbled as he buttered the biscuit.

He was deflecting. “What were you doing yesterday?” 

“Watching a song be born and placed in lost bone.” Elrond looked a bit more lively, humored by the conversation.

What did that mean? Enchantment? “And watching drained you so?” Oh… if he had been watching an enchantment laid… and had been trying to match Alder’s focus… “What was Alder doing yesterday?”

“Shaping bone to their wish and warming it with their song.” 

“Ai Eru…” Alder was learning to lay enchantments. That could be… terrifying.

Elrond looked at him with humor before glancing at the door from where the sounds of Sera and Elros hesitantly approaching could be heard. “I would wager that is not the only shocking news you will hear today.” 

“Morning.” Sera said, oddly softly as the pair entered. Elros was practically glowing with subdued pride and terror and Sera looked just as full of restrained joy and uncertainty. They sat at the table and fidgeted. Elrond watched them with dry amusement as he ate his biscuit. 

Maglor was about to ask what was going on when Sera straightened and looked at him with a nervous smile. “Dadlor, you’re going to be a grandfather.” 

“I… what?” A grandfather? Him? He… Maglor opened his fea enough to look and… Sera was with child. A child. They named him grandfather. They… had claimed him as father and now they claimed him as grandfather to their child- Oh Eru! A child! 

He didn’t realize he was weeping until suddenly Sera was hugging him tightly. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re family. You’re never going to be alone while I have a thing to say about it.” 

A child… he returned her embrace, overjoyed and, to be completely honest, frightened for the young couple… a child. Pregnancy and childbirth was dangerous for humans. Even for elves, depending on… He pointedly turned his mind away from his grandmother. 

“Ai, Elros-“ Maglor looked over to find Elros had pulled his brother into a reluctant embrace, though there was fond exasperation on Elrond's face. “Just do not name it after me.”

Maedhros loved Alder. He did. It was a terrifying thing but felt more natural than breath at times. He had yet to say it aloud, feeling it a presumption, a terrible thing to burden them with, love from an Oath bound and Doomed kinslayer. But they knew, and accepted, as was their way. 

He enjoyed their company during the journey, the bright songs shared and the stories unwound when asked for, and the questions about the plant life and the animals. He enjoyed the silences and the feel of them laying beside him in the camp at night, and the fierce, delighted light in their eyes as he taught them to fight from Óma’s back. 

The ellon under his command were fond of them, and respected him enough to hide any smirks or jests at their expense when they both retired to the same bed at night. He had asked once if it bothered Alder to be… subject of rumor, and they had given him such a dry, flat expression he had flushed. Of course it didn’t. 

The journey to the border camp was swift and uneventful, and Maedhros found himself surprised when, as soon as the formal greetings were over with, one of the ellon at the camp cried out Alder’s name, and Alder had squinted at them before jumping from Óma’s back with an excited ‘Arasben!’ to grab them into their favored greeting of a chest bump and a slap to the back, which the ellon returned easily.

“I haven’t seen you since you were a kid!” Alder said happily. Apparently the ellon was one of those they had run with as a child. They did have the look of the Laiquendi. “Look at you, got all pointy and tall!”

“So did you! I scarcely believed it when word reached us that you and Sera had returned. I wasn’t thinking to see you until I finished my station here. Did Sera truly marry Elros?” Arasben was still holding Alder’s shoulder in a familiar gesture.

“Yeah! Spur of the moment thing. They’re disgustingly adorable.” Alder scrunched their face up. “And so, so nosy and pushy.” 

“Same as ever then?” Arasben laughed, his eyes studying Alder’s face with an odd searching expression.

Alder rolled their eyes and stepped back slightly, enough to make Arasben’s hand fall from their shoulder. “Worse.” 

Arasben startled when Maedhros dismounted and came to stand by Alder and he bowed swiftly in greeting. Maedhros nodded in acceptance as Alder smiled up at him. “Maedhros! This is Arasben, one of my old playmates. He used to play the pan flute with us.”

Maedhros inclined his head in silent acceptance of the introduction and Arasben gave him an uncertain look before speaking to Alder. “Did you bring your flute? I would love to play together again.”

“I didn’t. I play the guitar now mostly and it’s too big to drag through the forest. You get together a band and I might feel up to singing though.” Alder gave the ellon a fist bump and he left with another polite bow.

“I’m sorry for frightening your friend away.” He should have thought of that before approaching.

Alder shrugged with an easy smile, not denying that he had, but also unconcerned with it. “He’ll learn. Where to, Big Man?” 

The drudgery of inspecting defenses and supplies, checking morale and health of the troops, collecting reports and all the other tedious duties of leadership was much lightened by Alder’s fascination. They wanted to know everything, asking questions and listening raptly to the most boring of reports. At one point Maedhros had jokingly handed Alder a stack of reports to sort through and… they had. They sorted through them and even annotated a few with suggestions of their own before handing them to him with a proud, expectant smile. 

Their earnest interest made the day pass quickly and, despite a few pointed comments from the captain of the camp about being so attentive to a houseless edain, smoothly. The evening meal was spent in the common hall, Alder wanting to play the cup game and sing if they were asked. It would be good for the spirits of the soldiers, so he sat by them during the meal and then moved back so they could play and weave their spell of happiness. 

Arasben did bring together the soldiers with instruments and approached with only a little hesitation and few wary glances at him before asking Alder to sing. They happily obliged and soon the hall was filled with singing and dancing of familiar songs. Eventually a call went up for ‘something new’ and Alder laughed and glanced back at him. “What do you say? Something new?” 

“I always enjoy hearing your songs.” He answered, a touch too earnestly under the delighted depths of their gaze. 

“As you wish.” They smiled softly at him and then called for a lute, and were promptly handed one.

Many of the soldiers here were ones that had travelled on the march to the forest with them as children, others grown elflings that had run with them. Alder strummed experimentally on the lute, plucking different strings and chords until they were satisfied, then sat on the table and set their feet on a wooden chair. They began playing a solemn tune, their dark eyes on him with a secretive smile before they closed their eyes and began to sing. “If I could find assurance to leave you behind I know my better half would fade. And all my doubt is a staircase for you, up and out of this maze. The first step is the one you believe in, the second one might be profound.”

They began stomping on the chair in an earnest rhythm as they lifted their voice in promise yet again. This time… he simply accepted it, let the power of their voice wash over him in comforting loyalty. “I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm! Don't worry I'll keep you warm! I'll follow you down while we are passing through space, I don't care if we fall from grace! I'll follow you down.”

“You can have the money and the world, the spirits and the pearls, even trade my heart for the color blue. Just like the tower we never built and the shadow of all the guilt, when the other hand was pointing at you. Yet the first step is the one you believe in, and the second one might be profound.” Their song, their voice did not so much compel, but instead declared. Give instead of ask… as they alway have… giving despite the shadow of guilt. 

“I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm! Don't worry I'll keep you warm! I'll follow you down while we are passing through space! I don't care if we fall from grace!”

He allowed himself to reach out and rest a hand on their thigh as they played, pouring their earnest… love into the song for him. They leaned into the touch, opening their dark eyes to smile at him and sing to him. “I'll follow you down to where forever lies, without a doubt I'm on your side. There is nowhere else I would rather be! I'm not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye. I’ll guide you through the deep, I'll keep you close to me!”

He could see eyes focused on his hand resting on their leg in an intimate, inappropriate touch for a public setting, but he did not care. Alder cared not for other’s thoughts, and they both… took comfort in having the other. He pointedly kept his hand where they both wanted it. “I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm! Don't worry I'll keep you warm. I'll follow you down! While we are passing through space, I don't care if we fall from grace! I'll follow you.”

Alder’s voice softened and they stopped playing, covering his hand with theirs as they sang. “If I could find assurance to leave you behind I know my better half would fade.”

“I'll follow you down.” The promise seemed to settle in his fea as they gave his hand a gentle press as the soldiers began cheering, some of them asking for Alder to teach them the song. Alder skillfully extricated them both from the hall with polite promises to write it out and good nights, as if they had eased away from a hundred clinging crowds. Which, they no doubt had. It was sometimes easy to forget in the dark of a hollow or the dust of a study that Alder had been counted among their gods of song. 

They were still humming the song as they walked side by side, and it wasn’t until they reached the room offered to him on his arrival that he realized that he had openly led them there in front of all. He paused, suddenly fearing he had… had what? Overstepped? Perhaps… but they cared not for propriety or reputation. Still, better to ask. “Is…?”

“Happy to share a room with you.” They said, then shrugged. “But if it makes you uncomfortable I have somewhere to go.” 

“I’d like you to stay.” It still felt… like too much to ask, even after so much time together. He did not rest well in new places, but better with them nearby. And they were very vocal about enjoying his presence. 

“Awesome. Thank you.” They smiled brightly at him, then patted his arm. “I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to grab my bag from the other room.”

He nodded and stepped into the room, leaving the door open behind him as he went to start a fire for their comfort. It was long enough for him to have caught the tinder and begin feeding it small twigs to strengthen it when Alder returned and set their bag down on the floor with a thump. He paused in his efforts to feed the small flame when he heard a voice call for Alder and turned to look at them. Alder gave him an odd look, then stepped back out of the room, leaving the door open a crack so he could hear but not be seen.

“Arasben. I gave the lute back.” Their tone was light, but Maedhros stood and silently drew closer to the door, concerned with the expression they had given him and the pointed way they had left the door ajar.

“Yes, I know. That is not what I wished to speak to you of.” Arasben said earnestly.

“Oh?” Their tone was amused. “And what is?”

“Is… it safe to speak honestly?” the ellon asked hesitantly.

“Is it ever? But I do anyway, you should too.” Alder still sounded amused.

“We… hear things, even all the way out here. Are you alright? Safe?” His voice lowered, but did not lose the earnest tone.

“What kind of things?” Alder’s voice had taken on a thread of steel in it, though it remained mostly friendly. “Come on, you know I’m not delicate about words. What has you worried?”

Arasben hesitated. “I… heard that you… were wearing a collar and were weeping when Lord Maedhros carried you back… and that Lord Maglor kept you bound when you tried to run and after that Lord Maedhros did not allow you to leave his side, even taking you with him to battle. That…” There was a long hesitation before the ellon spilled the words out swiftly, as if they tasted bad. “That he keeps you in his bed. I simply… do you need help?” 

Maedhros couldn’t decide if he felt enraged or sickened. Of course others would take Alder’s devotion and turn it into another sin on his head. Another crime he had committed. Suddenly laying his hand on their leg in front of all seemed sinister. No wonder their friend had followed them.

“I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for checking on me, but I follow Maedhros of my own free will. He has not ever, or ever will force me.” Alder said softly. “I am happy with him.” 

“Even though he has not wed you? Takes you into battle? War is not a place for edain women.” Arasben still sounded concerned, if confused. 

“I am  _ not _ a woman.” Alder seethed, the first real hurt Maedhros had heard from them in this terrible conversation. Even being asked if they were…  _ used _ did not prick them as badly as being named falsely. “I am not a woman, or a man. I am Alder, and I do what I want. You  _ know _ this!” 

“Alder, that may have been fine to play at when we were children but you are grown now and obviously a-”

Maedhros heard Alder move and then Arasben inhaled suddenly. Alder’s voice was hard. “I am ‘obviously’ nothing, and if you want to remain friends, you will respect me and the fact that I am neither. Now, I understand your concern and I appreciate you checking on me, but I am well, I am happy, and I love Maedhros and am making my own choices.” There was a whisper of steel being sheathed. “And besides, Arasben, even if I was a woman, there is no such thing as a ‘place’ for a woman. They are people, just as you, and can learn what skill they want. It is not your right to say a woman can or can’t do anything. I thought Sera and I raised you better.” 

There was a long silence and then Arasben spoke, sounding cowed, maybe a touch frightened… or hurt. “Forgive me. I am glad you are well.” 

“I’m glad you are too. Thank you for checking on me, but maybe help others avoid the shiny side of my dagger by reminding people that I am Alder, and nothing more or less?” 

He must have nodded because they both exchanged polite good nights and then Alder slipped into the room and shut the door behind them. They leaned against it, their arms crossed self consciously over their chest. “You alright?” They asked, their dark eyes unreadable as they studied him. 

“Me?” Why were they asking  _ him _ if he was alright? They were the one who had been accused of being a… bed warmer by their childhood friend, and then named other than what they were. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah… Honestly I’m kind of used to that after these grew in.” They gestured at their chest uncomfortably. “It’s why I bind normally. But… are you alright? They’re… saying some nasty stuff about you.” 

He turned back to resume feeding the little fire. He was no stranger to dark whispers about him. “I am also used to such things. It… only angers me that they have drawn you into the fireside tales of me.” 

They made a scoffing noise in their throat and then he heard them begin undoing the buckles of their armor. “Eh, not the first time it’s been whispered about me. Or shouted at me in crowded hallways. I’m curious though.” There was the clinking sound as armor was set aside behind him as he coaxed the flame to take to the log. “I thought elves could see bonds? He was looking at my eyes pretty intently when we met up outside. He should have seen we haven’t done anything.”

Ah… that had been why he had been staring at their face so oddly. “It… is mostly unknown if elves can bond with edain when they wed. It… has only happened a few times, and the knowledge of whether they bond or not in the manner of two elves is little known.”

“Ah, so it makes sense to them that the big bad Maedhros might take a poor little human to warm his bed if there is no bond.” They made a rude sputtering noise and he heard them flop onto the bed. “Same old same old.” 

The fire was alive and slowly warming the room, but Maedhros found himself unwilling to look away from it, to face Alder in the light of… this. Their honor was… he foolishly had not even considered it beyond a quickly dismissed thought of propriety, simple embarrassing rumors to be brushed off. He had not considered what their… friendship looked like to others. “Does… it truly not bother you? To be thought of as such? To…” 

They moved off of the bed and approached him carefully, the sound of their bare feet against the floor purposefully loud. They did that when they came up to him from behind, made sure he knew where they were. A considerate gesture that required… far too much knowledge of his fears and experiences to know to attempt. 

“Hey.” Their hand rested on his shoulder as he still knelt over the fire and their voice carried a note of tension. “Would you mind backing away from the fire a bit?” 

He stood and moved away from the fire, not… daring to think too hard as to why they would fear for him so close to one. He had… it did not matter. He had promised not to harm himself just as they had promised the same. 

Alder touched one of the buckles of his armor. “May I?” He nodded and they began helping him remove it, much swifter with three hands than one. They had an intense look of concentration as they aided him. “I don’t mind being thought of as yours. It only bothers me because they assume you would do something cruel to me. You’re not cruel.” 

He shut his eyes… they would not believe that if… if they had seen. “Reading my ‘story’ and sins cannot-“ he sighed when their hand pressed against his chest above his heart and he covered in with his own. “Alder, seeing me slay orcs is nothing… nothing compared to… my own.”

“You forget I’ve had your sword at my neck.” They… smirked. “To be fair, I was threatening to stab your brother, but,” They shrugged and reached up with their other hand and tapped his forehead forcefully. “Not. Cruel.” 

He sighed in defeat, knowing he would not be able to dissuade them and they gave him a soft, knowing smile. Once both of them were without armor, Alder went to the bed and curled up beneath the quilt, patting the empty space beside them in invitation before rolling to their side. Nothing demanded, everything offered. He gazed at them for a long moment, at the easy, trusting way they lay in his bed, even after… He sighed and slid into the empty space beside them, rolling to his own side so they could press their backs together. 

“You are impossible.” He said quietly. Unable to think of how else to… say it.

“Thanks, Marshmallow.” They said softly, curling slightly so their back pressed firmly against his. 

Marshmallow.

Gentle and kind. 


	36. Chapter 36

Elrond bent over his work at the table on the patio, copying texts of healing techniques he borrowed from the healing halls. It was a tedious but necessary exercise, and the most efficient way to commit the contents to his memory. It also meant there was another copy of the text by the end of his study to keep. 

It was not out of the ordinary for him to focus solely on his work and become unaware of the happenings around him. So he was rightfully startled when two hands went to his waist and the scent of ‘cohcohnahts’ hit his senses as a cheek rested against his back. He froze in sudden horrified realization. “Wrong brother!” 

The hands thankfully jerked away and Sera stumbled away from him with a squeak and, “I’m so sorry!” 

He stood, feeling flustered. “How… how can you get us mixed up? We look nothing alike!”

Sera raised her eyebrows. Her face was red with embarrassment… good. “You are identical twins, Elrond. You look the same, especially from the back.”

“And Elros smells of horses and always has leaves in his hair!” He may have snapped. He did not like the idea that she might mistakenly embrace him again… hugs he had grown accustomed to… but that… no.

“Now that’s just rude, brother.” Elros drawled as he entered the room. 

Sera stifled a smile and reached up to pluck a leaf from his hair as he moved to her side. “But accurate.”

Elrond collected his composure, still feeling flustered but able to control his features at least. “Did you need something?” 

Sera flushed. “No… mistaken identity… I am investing in more colored hair ties in the future.”

That might not be a particularly bad idea if it avoided… this from happening again. He purposefully tried to lighten the mood. “‘Dibs’ on green.” 

Elros chuckled and pulled his wife to his side, entirely too amused at his expense. Sera brightened and began digging in the pockets of her dress, then came out with a pair of hair ties, one white, the other yellow. Her face fell in disappointment. “Aw. All I have are these.” 

Elros immediately snagged the yellow one and pulled his hair into a messy top knot. “There, no more identity crisis, brother.”

Elrond eyed the unkempt hair style and sighed regretfully. “ _ How _ did you get us mixed up?” 

Sera followed his gaze and bit her lip, coloring. “Elros told me to meet him here and when I saw your- you from behind… I mean the back- I.” She colored deeper when Elros suddenly burst into laughter.

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting… everything. “Why are you here?” 

Sera covered her face. “I have no idea but I’d rather be anywhere else right now.” She mumbled before smiling in forced brightness. “At least I didn’t grab anything, right?”

He felt the blood drain from his face at the thought. “Weren’t you thinking of cutting your hair, Elros?” 

Alder painted their eyes and lips black and made sure to find Arasben after they and Maedhros had eaten breakfast. The guy looked nervous when they approached and they gave him an apologetic smile. “Hey… sorry about the knife thing. I was upset, but I shouldn’t have pulled a knife on you.”

Arasben looked down with a rueful twist to his mouth. “I was rather rude as well. I did, in fact, know better than to say what I did about you… and… about women. You did ‘raise me better’, if impassioned speeches while hanging upside down from a tree count as ‘raising’.” 

Alder snorted and Arasben quirked a smile, then fell serious again. “I… have let myself fall under the sway of… I believe you used to call it ‘peer pressure’. And… I feel ashamed of it now.”

“Well, the great thing is you noticed. Now you can do better.” They offered their hand. “We good?”

He nodded and pulled them in for a quick hug. “We are good. Maybe write now and then, remind me of things.” 

“The passage of time escapes me at times, but I’ll do my best.” Alder laughed, relieved beyond belief that their friend hadn’t actually turned out to be a jerk. 

Arasben hesitated before asking cautiously. “It… probably isn’t my business, but… Maedhros? Truly?” 

Alder nodded. “Yeah. Maedhros.” They winked conspiratorially. “Redheads.” 

Arasben waved them off with a forced chuckle. “Ai, you and the color red. Go on. I have duties to tend.”

Satisfied that they hadn’t lost a friend, Alder tossed a salute and sauntered off to find Maedhros. He had been acting shifty this morning and they probably needed to go make sure he wasn’t terrifying some old gossip for subtly calling them a whore or thrall. It wouldn’t actually help much if he did, would just reinforce the stories about him.

Alder… got lost. And then it took them a little while to  _ realize _ they were lost because they had found a litter of kittens playing, and by the time a harried looking ellon who looked Noldor found them, they had become best friends with an outrageously fluffy and noisy black kitten. They named her Mórë, which was just quenya for ‘Night’, and followed the Noldor with her perched on their shoulder. 

The Noldor took them to a courtyard and it took Alder all of five seconds to size up what was going on. Maedhros was standing near the center of the courtyard, by all appearances completely and casually engrossed in speaking to the captain. He had a fancy looking chest under his arm. He was up to something. Informal, public setting. Lots of witnesses but no official paperwork. He was about to make a statement. Well then. Statements were their specialty.

Alder was wearing their armor, they had their war paint on, and they had a black kitten on their shoulder. Let’s do this. They did their stage walk towards Maedhros and greeted him with a grin and a casually projected voice. “Russandol! I made a friend!” 

Maedhros bit back an amused smile at the sight of the over fluffed kitten on their shoulder. “I’m glad to hear of it. I have something for you, Mórëóma.” 

Night voice. It was terribly sweet and terribly cliche and Alder loved it. Maedhros seemed to read the delight in their face because his stern expression softened just a hint as he handed the chest to the captain to hold so he could unlatch it and reach in to pull out-

Oh gods… it was amazing! A fierce looking copper circlet with a sweeping set of elk antlers wrought from copper. Maedhros had a bit of a smirk as he carefully used his right wrist and left hand to bring the circlet up and place it carefully on their head, rearranging a few curls. This… wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. He had had this made for them, waiting. A circlet for the Night Voice. Oh, wasn’t he clever? Not a nameless edain now, but rather one of the famous Voices.

It fit perfectly. Maedhros touched the tip of one of the copper antlers with the slightest quirk of his eyebrow. “Now who is the copper top, Mórëóma?” 

“It is wonderful! Thank you!” Alder laughed, feeling a little overwhelmed by the gesture, by the thought put into the elk antlers, the subtle possessiveness of the copper, by the epesse, by…  _ him _ . They placed Mórë into the now empty chest the captain was still holding and then dug into their pocket and brought out the box they had been carrying for days now. Maedhros’ eyes widened slightly and Alder grinned at him as they opened it. “I have something for you as well, Marshmallow. I made them with my own hands, and enchanted them with my own voice.”

The captain gasped slightly, but Maedhros ignored him, his eyes fixed intently on their hands as they unwrapped the fabric in the box. His breath caught as they revealed the matching, bone white pair of engagement rings. Alder poured them into the palm of their hand and held their hand up between them, offering as they spoke in careful English, slow enough that he could understand, but no one else. It was not a traditional proposal speech, but this was not a traditional proposal. It wasn’t an engagement with the intent of marriage at the end, it was simply an offer. A claim. 

“I offer you my companionship. You have my love and loyalty, my affection and devotion, for as long as I have breath. I offer you my hand to hold. My heart is yours.” Alder felt proud that their hand wasn’t shaking as they put all of their intent that they could into their words, for him. They knew he could feel it when they did that, and they wanted him to feel that they meant it. 

Maedhros looked at them, his eyes shining in surprise but also… pride. 

“I will need help putting it on.” He said in careful english, his voice steady but Alder could see a slight tremor in his hand when he held it out to them. 

Alder inhaled and exhaled slowly to keep from hyperventilating in excited terror as they slid the ring onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly, thank goodness. His breath caught again and he touched the ring with his thumb in wonder. “You…” He had slipped back into sindarin. “You put much into it.” 

“Of course. It's for you.” They didn’t know what else to add to that, but before they could decide he had plucked the other ring from their palm and went to put it on their right hand. 

He looked confused for a second when they switched hands on him but didn't hesitate to slide it onto their left ring finger and… it was done. Bone and magic and patient promise. Perfect. 

Maedhros seemed to agree and gently lifted their hand and brushed a kiss across the back of their knuckles, drawing several noises of surprise from those watching. Alder returned the gesture just as reverently. They could stand here forever like this, with him, but there were murmurs and whispers around them. So they scooped up Mórë from the empty chest and then took Maedhros’ hand again and led him back towards the main building to have a private talk. They felt like they were walking on air, satisfied and elated.

“Why the left hand?” Is Maedhros’ first question once they are safely beyond prying ears. 

“Besides the obvious?” They arched an eyebrow and Maedhros huffed a laugh with a conceding shrug. They reached out and touched the elk antler ring on his hand. Their ring. “It’s tradition, where I came from. The engagement ring goes on the left ring finger, and then the wedding ring goes above it. My parents got matching tattoos on that finger instead of rings.”

Maedhros touched the ring with his thumb again, his brow furrowed in thought. “An engagement from your world instead of mine.” 

Alder briefly considered making a joke about how they should have gotten on their knees for a proper proposal, but discarded it just as quickly. Mórë wiggled out of their arms and scratched their way down to the floor with a loud yowl. Maedhros tore his eyes away from the ring to scowl at the kitten. “Why do you have a kit?”

“She’s pretty and black and I wanted her. I named her Mórë.” Alder said, then added as they realized. “Oh… I now have a Mórë and an Óma. I love the epesse by the way.”

Maedhors huffed, then looked back at their rings with that thoughtful look. “I… feel as if I am supposed to… make my own declaration of love or simply kiss you… but it also feels right to just… speak with you.”

Alder carefully reached out and tapped his arm with their knuckles. “You aren’t supposed to do anything but what feels right. This isn’t anything besides what we make it. We’re still friends even if we have fancy enchanted elk antler rings.” 

A thread of tension eased from his spine at the words and he thumbed the ring again. “What did you sing over them?” 

“The one I sang last night. I’ll Follow You Down. It’s one of my favorites.”

He spun the ring around on his finger and then moved towards them and put his arms around them in a hug that they readily returned. He carefully pulled the circlet from their head so he could press his face to the top of their head and just… breathe.


	37. Chapter 37

Once he knew to listen for it, Maedhros could hear the whispers and murmured conversations around every corner, always swiftly hushed when he drew near. Stories of how he had kept them locked up, different ways he had hurt them, forced them. It made him feel sick and angry, and when the captain made yet another comment about ‘houseless edains’, his rage must have been visible as the ellon paled and stepped back. 

He had presented Alder with the circlet publicly to show that they were still the Night Voice, had given them a quenya name and Alder, Mórëóma, had been delighted. Delighted and magnificent in their dark armor and with an incongruous black kitten on their shoulder and a dark smile. He had thought to… name them, publicly show they were not a… the word was painful to even think of, let alone the number of times he had heard it once he knew to listen. They were not a plaything.

And of course, Alder had ‘escalated’ it. Taken the suppositions of those watching and upending them with a smile and a pair of carved bone rings. They had proposed to him, publicly, as equals. If it were not for the intent that had warmed every word he might have thought it was just that, a show, but… their words thrummed with earnestness and the ring… A simple band, bone white and smooth, made by their own hands from the shed antlers of the elk he had raised for them. And it sang against his skin. He found himself touching it with his thumb often, feeling the enchantments in the ring rise to meet the touch every time.

It had been enchanted to endure, but… also to reassure, to comfort, and promise.

Engaged.

Engagement rings on their left hands, because that was the way it was done in their birth land. At first he had thought that they were simply accommodating him because of the loss of his right, but no, as it always was with Alder, it was more than just that.

How did an engagement run in their birth land? Here it would be at least a year of courting and then a bonding, but… Alder had been very clear they were content with centuries if that was what he wanted, that… he still wasn't sure why they wanted the engagement when they were so adamant that bonding was not necessary for their happiness with him. He wasn’t sure, but then again, he kept finding himself touching the ring with his thumb with a smile as it flared in warm fondness. Perhaps that was why. Alder did get a… very attractive fierce light in their eyes when they saw him touching it. 

Whispers of his ‘possession’ of Alder slowed since the public show of engagement but it did not stop them completely. Alder’s friend Arasben seemed to be a champion for them now after Alder had spoken with him. It seems his concern for them had indeed been well meant and not intended to hurt as it did. Alder said he had apologized, and then had launched into a lengthy spiel about the necessity for developing a reliable postal service, complete with impassioned hand gestures and a kitten on their legs. 

Their purpose fulfilled, they now were traveling home… strange to consider the Laquendi’s forest home, but it had become so, Adler and Sera’s presence had granted them that, had apparently saved them from a lean, nomadic existence while trying to raise the twins. He touched the ring again and firmly decided not to wonder what the band of bone prevented.

They reached the forest not long before sunset, they would be just able to eat with Maglor and the twins before resting. He found he was more rested of late, his periods of meditation longer, less troubled. He knew why. The sound of Alder’s breath as they slept told him he was not alone, the unconscious growls if he moved reassured him that they would know if he left. Or was taken. They cast a protective aura of peace around themself and he… enjoyed resting near them. 

His thumb strayed to the ring once more and he looked down in thought. What would Maglor’s reaction be? Though his brother had ‘non-verbally’ given his consent he hadn’t actually voiced his blessing as he had with Sera and Elros. Not that Alder cared of other people’s opinions overly much, but… what if his brother disapproved? He had been very exact before on all the reasons such a thing was a terrible idea, and he had been right.

The ring on his hand felt right, but… he did not want a wedge between him and his last brother. He could not lose another- 

Alder’s knuckles rapped against his arm lightly and he looked over to see them hanging half out of their saddle as they reached for him. “Hey, you’re  _ ayngsteeng _ , I can hear it from here. You alright?” 

He could not lie to them, but how to explain his fears? If Maglor disapproved he would be forced to choose between losing his brother or Alder.

Alder frowned at him for a long moment before abruptly, seemingly at random, announcing. “I can’t have children, physically. I told Maglor when he asked when we were having one.” 

Maedhros choked on the air. Maglor had- “He would not ask such a thing.” Would he? 

“He did.” Alder shrugged, and took another bite of their apple. “Probably because I had just joked about Sera and Elros having an engagement baby, but, he did. I think that implies a certain level of acceptance.”

His- but he- Maedhros shook his head. He was overthinking. Why did he fear them not being accepted? Maglor had just recently joined Sera and Elros in a song directed at him. And- suddenly the rest of what Alder had just told him registered in his mind. They could not have children. It… eased a fear he had not given voice to even in his own mind. The chance of his curse affecting even more innocents, the chance of Alder, who even though they were powerful, was still subject to some mortal frailties, being lost in childbirth. They had said it so simply, but how did they feel on the matter? Did they even want...? 

“Did you want children?” He asked carefully. It is… they were engaged but not in the way of his world, so he does not know if it is even a question he should ask.

Alder shrugged. “Sera will take care of those for me. Children are easy to aquire.” 

That… did not answer the question asked but instead brought to mind a whole new set of questions he was not sure if he wanted to ask. He knew he was relieved but felt guilty for it. What if they had wanted children but were trying to ‘shrug it off’ since the possibility was not there? He decided to use one of Alder’s favored methods of dealing with the unknown and resolved to ask of it later and change the subject for now. 

“I suppose I was ‘Ayngsteeng’, forgive me.” He touched the ring once more with his thumb. Why was he worrying over something that might not even-? 

Alder suddenly snickered. “Oh gods, please say that again!” 

He turned his head to look at them and raised a brow. “Did I misunderstand the meaning?”

“No, probably not, it’s just… amazing to hear you say a word that’s only been around a couple decades.” Their face suddenly lit up in delight. “Oh! Oh! Say ‘yeet’! Please!” 

He frowned, uncertain if this was a trap, but it was a distraction his mind seemed to need. “Yeet?”

They inhaled a gasping sort of laugh. “Amazing.” 

He smiled at their enjoyment but was also slightly concerned they were once again teaching him vulgarity in their language. “What does it mean?” 

They giggled in a slightly disconcerting manner. “To throw something emphatically and emotionally, generally reactive. Such as, ‘this bitch empty, yeet!’,” They illustrated by sharply throwing their apple core into the trees at the same moment they called out the word. “Or, if things get awkward, ‘just gonna yeet myself out the window’. It’s another new word, only about maybe five years old? I’m not sure.” 

They seemed genuinely delighted by him saying it, so he said it again, carefully enunciating it with their unique accent, and was rewarded by them laughing so hard they almost fell from the saddle.

The rest of the trip through the forest passed quickly as they taught him more words in ‘English’ and before he realized it they were dismounting at the stables, and then shortly after that, climbing up to the city tucked in the trees. Home. 

They were greeted almost immediately by a squealing Sera who grabbed Alder’s shoulders as soon as their boots were firmly on the platform and shouted. “Guess what!” 

Alder hesitated only a second before putting a possessive hand on Sera’s belly and grinning with too many teeth. “You finally got around to making that firstborn you promised to me?” 

“You what?!” Maglor exclaimed in genuine horror. Elros’ eyes were wide as they darted between Alder and Sera.

Sera mock winced. “I… did, didn’t I? Shoot.” 

Sera was pregnant? So soon? Maedhros felt frozen in shock and disbelief. Alder had… had said that Sera was ‘taking care of that for them’. ‘Children are easy to aquire’. 

Alder dropped to their knees and stage whispered to Sera's belly. “Never make deals you don’t intend to keep, little one. We’re going to have so much fun together.” 

Maedhros gaped… at least until he realized he was gaping and firmly closed his mouth. Pregnant and Alder… He exchanged worried glances with Magor. Would… they truly claim Sera’s child? 

Elros let out a choked noise. ‘You’re joking? Right? You’re teasing? Sera… you didn’t really?” 

Alder was still grinning as they spoke directly to Sera’s belly. “She said, and I quote, ‘I swear you can have my firstborn child if you take this interview from me’.” Alder looked at him and wiggled their eyebrows. “Told you they’re easy to get.”

“Alder…” Elros sounded near panicked. 

Sera covered her face and… was holding back her laughter. Immediately the tension in his chest vanished. It was one of their awful ‘earth’ jokes. 

Alder snorted and stood with a final pat to Sera’s belly. “I’ll collect when they’re old enough to not need supervision.” 

He ran his hand down his face in relief, relief that was audibly echoed in Maglor’s exhale and Elros’ muttered curses in Alder’s direction. 

Sera shook her head in a fond, exasperated way before she gasped and he looked to find her eyes darting between his hand and Alder’s. Then she made a noise similar to a tea kettle before she threw her arms around Alder. “Oh My God! Congratulations!”

Oh. He winced inwardly, afraid to look for his brother's reaction. He had hoped- Sera suddenly had her arms wrapped around his waist in a hug. “I’m so happy for you both.”

Alder rolled their eyes. “Ai, don’t get your hopes up. I’m not going to tumble him two minutes after the ring’s on his finger. Some of us have standards.” 

Elros threw his hands in the air. “Ai, that was not my fault.” He then shook his head and threw an arm around Alder’s shoulders in a quick hug. “And you can not have my child.”

“We’ll see.” Alder smirked. “Congratulations though.” 

Maedhros felt perplexed by Alder’s easy joking of… that, especially after- He pulled his thoughts away from the stories spread of them and the thought of… them and looked to see his brother’s reaction to the rings on their fingers… but Maglor was not looking at them. 

His brother’s eyes were closed and his expression was distant, the fingers of his left hand twirling the gold band on his right hand.

Oh. 

It was difficult to admit he rarely thought of his brother's wife. So many years and battles and so much pain and guilt made it easy to… forget her the same as the color of the walls of their once home in Valinor, only remembered when brought up by someone else. Maglor never spoke of her, perhaps it made their separation easier for his brother to bear. But now… he had brought memories of her to the front of their thoughts. 

“Maglor, I-“ he started but his brother raised his hand, silencing his apology. 

Maglor smiled wistfully, if slightly tinged with sadness. “I am glad for you both.” 

The words were simple but eased another band of tension in Maedhros’ heart. His brother accepted. 

Alder made a soft noise in their throat and went over to Maglor, hugging him. Maglor accepted the hug silently, but after a moment, Alder made an amused sound. “Only four days till I break my parent’s engagement record.” 

Maglor huffed and shook his head. “I suppose I should be grateful you came back with news of engagement and not a bonding.”

“I’m significantly more patient than certain peredehls.” Alder said dryly. 

Maedhros had to stifle a laugh when Elros rolled his eyes and mimicked them in a high pitched voice. 

Alder laughed and shoved his shoulder before asking. “So other than pregnant Sera, What’d I miss?”

Elros suddenly grinned mischievously. “Oh, nothing much. Sera just molested Elrond in a case of mistaken identity.” Sera went completely red.

Alder began to cackle and darted off to search for Elrond, and Maedhros was suddenly very, very glad Alder had a very distinctive appearance to avoid… that. 

One of the ellon who had travelled with them approached and unceremoniously dropped Mórë into his hand. He tucked the noisy ball of fluff against his chest and looked up to find the three watching him in fascination, no doubt shocked by the ‘grim Maedhros’ holding a kitten. 

“It is Alder’s friend.” He said, feeling slightly defensive. 

Sera made a- a cooing noise and that seemed like a good indication he should give his congratulations and then retreat. Quickly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Sera and Alder sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE9tV1WGTgE  
> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3hTW9e20d8

Alder and Maedhros. Elros still couldn’t believe they had actually become promised to each other. He had been certain that it would be another few years at least before something substantial happened between them, had gone so far as to bet Elrond after they left that… Elros groaned and threw an arm over his eyes at the realization that his brother had played him. Again.

“Wha’s wrong?” Sera mumbled sleepily from where her head lay on his shoulder. 

“My brother is a menace.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead feeling guilty for waking her. “Go back to sleep.” 

Sera burrowed her face into the crook of his neck and sighed. “How come you make the best pillow?”

Elros chuckled and allowed his hand to trace patterns on her belly. Still flat and soft but would soon show signs of their child… Eru! Their child. She shifted, giggling slightly as his fingers brushed a ticklish spot he had found some nights ago. “Sorry,” he laughed quietly before allowing his hand to rest flat against her. “Who do you think it will look like?” he asked absently, silly question really, but his mind was filled with possibilities about their child. Would it be a girl? A boy? It didn’t matter which really, they would be perfect whatever it was. 

“You.” Sera’s voice was still sleepy and she shifted cuddling closer. 

He hoped not… especially if it was a girl. He knew some of the healers were able to tell before birth but he was looking forward to the surprise. 

“How long before I can feel it move?” He asked, rubbing her stomach slightly, imagining feeling his child press back against his hand.

“Four or five mon’s prob’ly.” Sera mumbled into his shoulder.

Four or five months. So short a time but at the moment it felt an eternity. “It still feels surreal, doesn’t it?”

Sera hummed against his neck. “Surreal, but wonderful.” He felt her smile against his skin before pressing a warm kiss to his neck and his body responded instantly. 

One of her hands began trailing down his chest and he chuckled. “I thought you wanted to rest. Not- that I’m complaining.” 

She nipped at his jaw line with a pleased hum. “I decided to give your mouth something else to do.”

“Well in that case.” He rolled until he was on top of her, balancing on his elbows as he claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss that she enjoyed, that they both enjoyed. Then a terrible thought hit him and he pulled away in concern. “How long before we have to… stop having sex?” 

Sera snorted, “As long as I'm healthy, we’re good until my water breaks I think.” 

That was a relief.

Wait. “What do you mean your ‘water breaks?” 

Sera immediately groaned and pressed her forehead against his chest. “Please stop asking questions. Or at least asking  _ me _ questions.”

He firmly shut his mouth, even though he… he  _ needed _ to know. Alder probably knew. 

Elrond had asked for healing texts about the subject of birth and pregnancy for edain, and… had been directed to an entire shelf in the library. There were things a pregnant person needed to eat, a certain amount of fluid they needed to drink, rest, exercises, certain configurations of bands of cloth to… to keep the baby from  _ splitting the mother’s muscles apart _ . It… was fascinating. And every source seemed to conflict with the other. Some recommended wine to soothe a pregnant person’s stomach, another said it would cause the baby to be born weak. One book said parsley for swelling, another said parsley would harm the child. One said meat should be eaten with every meal, another said none at all.

He was taking notes about different theories of something called ‘birthing fever’ when a shadow fell over his work. He looked up to find Alder, who ignored him in favor of squinting at his notes. 

After a moment they made a noise of realization. “Oh, that’s an infection. There used to be a big problem where I came from before we made hand washing in between patients mandatory. Wash your hands before and after touching a patient and sterilize the instruments between.”

They sounded so certain… and in fact he had read a treatise on the theory in… He looked up from the conflicting accounts and squinted at them pensively. “How… much do you know of this subject?”

“I went on a research ‘ _ behnder _ ’ when Sera’s sister got knocked up, so… less than you’d want, but way more than…” Alder tapped one of the books. “This ‘ _ fuhker _ ’. Pregnant people shouldn't drink alcohol. I can cause miscarriages or make the kid develop wrong. No pipeweed either, very bad.” 

He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and set it on the table. “Sit down. We have much to discuss.” 

Alder snorted but obliged, and soon he had a nicely growing stack of papers filled with their memories of Sera’s sister and their child, as well as ‘general knowledge’ from their birth land. He found himself irritated when Sera’s voice pulled his attention from Alder’s vague but  _ fascinating _ description of something called an ‘ehpeez-ee-ahtohmee’. 

“Hey there, nerds. What are you doing?” Sera asked cheerfully, leading Elros over by his hand.

Alder absently waved them over. “Remember when I spent three days straight researching prenatal stuff after Katy announced she was pregnant? He’s picking my brain.” 

Sera looked at the papers and then released Elros’ hand to clasp them over her heart with an ‘aww’. And then… she was hugging him. He sighed. “What is this for?”

“You’re being an adorable and sweet brother, while pretending to be prickly.” she sighed and kissed his cheek much to his discomfort.

He was almost grateful when Elros suddenly made a horrified noise. “Possible tearing of… what?!” 

Alder let out a delighted, morbid cackle. “Oh hun, you haven’t heard the half of it!”

Elrond considered his brother’s pale, terrified expression and weighed it against the indignity Elros’ relationship with Sera had caused him. “I would be happy to educate you on what I have learned.” 

As Alder would say, ‘payback’. 

Maedhros learned more about pregnancy than he ever wanted to learn over the course of the following week. Elros was constantly asking Alder and Elrond questions, that always seemed to have horribly detailed and graphic answers, and Maedhros had at one point had to leave before he grew nauseous at Alder’s casual description of something called a ‘placenta’ and that some people thought it was good for the mother to  _ eat _ it. 

He was terribly glad that Alder couldn’t have children. And then was terrified that he was thinking of things like that so casually. It… shouldn’t matter if they could or could not bear children if they may or may not ever actually… bond. 

He began subtly trying to flee whenever he saw Elros approach Alder or Elrond with that particular furrow between his brows. He did not want to know… any of this. Yet he could not escape it at the dinner table.

Maglor saved him by suddenly setting his cup down with a loud bang. “Enough! You can discuss…  _ that _ when we are not trying to eat!”

Alder blinked in obvious surprise, then looked delighted. “Oh! Are you two…  _ squeamish _ ?” 

“Yes!” Maglor said firmly, and a bit desperately. “There is a reason I am a musician and not a healer!” He then sighed, “besides this, Elros had become permanently pale, he should not fear the birth of his child.”

“I mean… it is kind of-” Alder stopped abruptly when Sera elbowed them with a hissed. ‘Don’t make them hover worse!’ Alder rolled their eyes, then put on a bright smile. “Well, why don’t we sing then? We’ve been practicing the new one enough, I think we can show it off.” 

“Yes!” Elros suddenly said with enthusiastic relief. “Please, anything else.”

Alder laughed again, and Maedhros felt his heart beat a bit faster at their happy sound, and then rose from the table to fetch their guitar. They didn’t return to their seat, instead jumping to stand on one end of the table, uncaring of decorum. He hid the smile at their wildness to avoid Elros’ teasing. 

Elros sat at his set and Sera climbed onto the table with one of the newly crafted ‘tambourines’ as Alder began plucking out a bright, playful tune. Sera smiled and began singing in the same playful, free tone, her torso bobbing in time with her words. “As sly as a fox, as strong as an ox. As fast as a hare, as brave as a bear. As free as a bird, as neat as a word. As quiet as a mouse, as big as a house.”

Elros began playing a climbing rhythm as Alder and Sera both wound their voices together with brilliant smiles, their bodies weaving in time with their instruments and song. “All I wanna be, all I wanna be, oh. All I wanna be is everything.”

The music stopped for an abrupt moment, like the stillness before Mórë pounced, then Alder grinned at him with a playful curl of their lip to bare their teeth as they resumed their playing and began to sing.. “As mean as a wolf, as sharp as a tooth. As deep as a bite, as dark as the night. As sweet as a song, as right as a wrong. As long as a road, as ugly as a toad.”

Sera took over the song again, a playful toss and catch of singing between them. “As pretty as a picture hanging from a fixture. Strong like a family, strong as I wanna be. Bright as day, as light as play. As hard as nails, as grand as a whale.”

Alder and Sera moved to press their arms together, moving eerily in time with each other. “All I wanna be, all I wanna be, oh. All I wanna be is everything!”

Sera’s voice took on a hushed note, as a conspiratorial whisper. “As warm as the sun, as silly as fun. As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea. As hot as fire, cold as ice. Sweet as sugar and everything nice.”

Alder elbowed her and stole the song. “As old as time, as straight as a line. As royal as a queen, as buzzed as a bee. Stealth as a tiger, smooth as a glider. Pure as a melody, pure as I wanna be.” 

Once again they moved in the same manner, each movement exactly the same at the same moment. It made the hair on Maedhros’ neck prickle at the strangeness of it, even as they sang playfully. “All I wanna be, all I wanna be, oh. All I wanna be is everything…”

“Everything at once.” 

Sera and Alder burst into giggles and Maedhros felt the urge to join them, his spirits unnaturally bright and happy from the power of their song. Elrond even looked up from one of his books and moved to gather up the disused flute. 

“Again? I would like to join.” 

Maglor sat at his harp and Alder stalked across the table to sit on the edge so their leg pressed against Maedhros’ knee, and they began the song anew, bright and playful… and catching. It clung to one’s mind, and long after the evening’s play had ended and Maedhros was walking back to his study with Alder skipping noisily at his side, he found himself humming it.

He flushed when Alder giggled. “Oh Gods, that’s perfect.” 

Maglor heard the sound of Alder singing and paused in his path. The song was haunting, the words in their English so he could not understand them, but… it brought to mind sorrow and fear. He turned to find them, quietly pressing the door to Sera’s room open when he heard the song came from within it. Was Alder having one of their ‘dark moments’?

His eyes first found Sera laying across her bed, asleep. At her feet, Alder was sitting cross legged on the bed, their fingers deftly working a needle and thread through a soft blue fabric as they sang. It was a sweet, affectionate scene, or would be if it were not for the brooding tone of the song. 

Their eyes lifted from their work when they saw him, and their mouth quirked into a slight, mischievous smile as they changed the language they were singing into Sindarin so he could understand the song. 

“ Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.”

He frowned. Why would they sing of meeting a friend or lover at a hanging tree? It was morbid, brooding, yet somehow held beauty. Sera slept peacefully under their friend’s song, untroubled despite the dark words. 

“Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.” Alder let their voice trail off as they fastened off their thread, then slipped off of the bed and padded towards him, casually pushing him back with a hand on his stomach until they were out of the room and could close the door. 

Alder grinned at him and held up the fabric, shaking it out so he could see it was the beginning of a baby’s gown. “What do you think?” 

What did he think? He looked down at the gown then at them. “Why that song?”

“I like it.” They shrugged. “It has a good tune, it’s easy to remember in the middle of the night when the baby is screaming. Makes a good lullaby.” They wiggled the gown with a raised eyebrow in the same manner they had as a child when they wanted praise. 

“That… is not a lullaby.” He said uncertainly, or at least it should not be a lullaby.

“That’s because it’s actually a call to revolution against an oppressive and exploitive rule.” They smiled brightly. “But it also puts babies to sleep. My arms are getting tired here.” They wiggled the half finished gown again. 

He blinked, then took in the gown, deciding it was probably best to change the subject. “It is well made. I can have more fabrics delivered if you wish or have gowns made?”

“Fabric would be great. I haven’t sewn in a while and I like it.” They made a wry face. “This fabric was supposed to be for a traditional wedding thing for Sera, but she kinda rushed things before I could start. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.” 

Maglor took in the fabric again. Blue. “A custom from your birth land?” he asked quietly.

They nodded. “Yeah, a bride was supposed to wear one of each. I was going to make her a… a thing for the new and blue, but ah well, now their kid gets it.” 

He smiled at the thought of seeing the child wearing the gown. “I never expected to… have children, yet I seem to have acquired four, with a grandchild on the way.”

Alder made a fierce, almost snarl of satisfaction. “Good. Family is… I’m glad you have us all. You’re never going to be alone if I have anything to say about it.”

He smiled softly at the sincerity in their voice and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. “Sera said the same.” He faltered in sudden realization. Sera had said the same, that they were not going to let him end up alone, had declared the same with the same thread of determination… the same determination that Alder had when they declared they were going to change fate. 

“Yeah…” They inhaled shakily, unknowingly confirming his sudden realization, and then the smile was softened. “I wonder what Maedhros looks like in blue.” 

He took a moment to settle the thought in his mind and shove aside the sudden fear of all he would have to lose to be alone. They were not going to let him be alone. 

And Alder was patient and careful with Maedhros. He might actually get to plan a bonding ceremony properly this time. 

With something blue. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GHXEGz3PJg

“No.” Elrond said automatically as soon as Elros knocked on the door and asked if he could answer another question. It had started out fun, getting to horrify Elros at every turn, but Elros was now a nuisance in his quest for knowledge about Sera’s pregnancy. Once walking into his room in the dead of night to ask if it was safe for Sera to sleep on her stomach.

“But-”

“No.” He resisted the urge to rest his forehead on his desk. “Go ask Alder.”

“But they make drawings.” Elros complained. 

“All the better to inform you then.” Elrond fixed his face into his best imitation of Maedhros’ flat, unimpressed glare. 

His brother sighed but did not leave as he had hoped, instead he moved into his room shutting the door and sitting on his bed with a defeated sigh. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” 

A childish part of Elrond wanted to crow ‘we all told you so’, but he firmly suppressed it. “To hear the others speak of it, no one believes they are, even when it is expected.”

Elros flopped back on his bed and ran a hand over his face. “It’s not-“ Elros cut himself off before sitting up and for the first time Elrond saw pure dread on his brothers usually carefree features. “What if… I lose her? Lose them both?”

Elrond looked down at the notes he had been working over that very risk… He feared for his friend as well. At first it had been simple curiosity of a budding healer, and then… as he learned more of the intricacies and risks of edain births… It wasn’t curiosity any more, it was a desperate need to have the knowledge to save his friend. “I am learning all I can to keep her and the babe well.” He said quietly. 

Elros closed his eyes. “Thank you.” His words were quiet and sincere. When he opened his eyes they focused on his hands that had fallen limply in his lap. “I was a fool, wasn’t I? Impatient. We should have waited. To bond.”

Elrond sighed and pushed away from this desk and notes, suddenly regretting unintentionally feeding Elros’ fear. “Yes, you were, but as Alder is fond of saying, fools have the best of luck. You have all of us to help.” 

Elros rubbed his face again and just looked tired. His worry was obviously taking a toll on him. Elrond frowned, this was the first time he had actually shown his fear openly, he usually hid it under bright smiles and jokes. “Have you spoken to her of your fears?” He asked. 

Elros winced and shook his head before running a hand through his hair. “I sometimes wake up at night and have to reach for her because I have the sudden terror that she will disappear again. Then Alder… acts as if they have all the time in the world to wait for Maedhros and it makes me want to scream because… it all can disappear at a moment. If not the babe and mortality… then the rings.”

Elros fell silent a moment, and Elrond waited for him to untangle his thoughts. His brother sighed. “I… had not thought, foolishly, I know… I may outlive her. I will outlive her.” 

What was he to say to that? His brother did not seem like he was searching for comfort or reassurance. More just needing to speak of it, for someone to know. 

Elros suddenly threw himself backwards onto the bed with a groan. “Ugh, sometimes I wish I was mortal and didn’t have to fear a thousand years alone.” 

That startled Elrond. “Elros, you- they do not age here.” He tried. Why would he wish for a mortal life, of all things. 

“But if she falls into a ring, she ages as a mortal. It took her nine years to find her way back, enough time to grow from a child to a woman. Nine years. That is all.” Elros gestured vaguely. “How long will it take to find the way back next time she stumbles into a ring? She could grow old apart from me.” 

Elrond frowned at the reminder of the rings, the ones that brought and well as took Sera and Alder away from them. “Elros-“ he began but his brother waved his hand in dismissal.

“Ai, forget it.” Elros stood from the bed and flashed a smile… the smile he used to hide his fear. “We plan a picnic tomorrow… will you come?”

Elrond nodded. “Of course.” 

Elros seemed satisfied and immediately left his room closing the door behind him..

To say he was troubled would be putting it mildly. Elros wished to be mortal? To be a man? For what? For fear of something that could happen but hasn’t? He found he could not focus on his notes, his mind constantly straying to his brother. 

Suddenly his vision blurred and he felt like he was in a trance. He saw an ocean, a star shaped island, then his brother, lines around his gray eyes. Then it faded, slipped from his grasp and his vision returned.

He had known for some time now that he was gifted with foresight. Most of the time it was small things. A rabbit that he would see later that week darting away into the brush. Someone bumping into him on the platforms. Maglor asking a specific question. Small things, but all have come true.

Elros would grow old.

He felt a bitter pit of fear begin to grow in his belly.

Maedhros finished the last of his correspondences and set it aside with a satisfied sigh. It was near the middle of the night and the moon was high and filtering through the branches and the open window. He looked over to the corner where he had set up a desk for Alder shortly after their… relationship had started, when they had been glad for any allowance to follow him and he had been glad of their willingness to be near him.

They were leaned back on the hind two legs of their chair, their bare feet on their desk as they rocked themself on the precarious seat. The circlet he had given to them was on their brow with little spools of colored threads hung in the wrought prongs and their hands were deftly adding embroidered stars to a child’s gown. They were humming under their breath, soft and soothing. 

It was an oddly fitting sight, shoes and decorum shed, the tools of their craft in the symbol of their power, a song hummed in the dark as they added colorful lights to a babe’s garment. He felt something like peace settle in his chest as he watched them. Alder smiled at him from the corner of their eyes, aware of his gaze and pleased by it. 

They bit off the white thread they had been using. “Like what you see?”

“Yes.” He said simply. It… was becoming easier to admit, both to himself and aloud that he found them attractive. 

“Thank you.” They smiled in the way that almost closed their eyes with the breadth of it.

And that was the end of it unless he pressed. Accepted.

They tucked a curl behind their ear and he realized that their hair was longer than it had been, though still shorn on the sides. He had seen them shaving it off with a dagger, grimly determined as they used a mirror to work, but perhaps they could not do the same for the rest? He made a mental note to ask among the edain how they shaved and kept their hair neatly shorn so he could get the tools for them. “Do you need help cutting your hair?”

Alder paused and looked at him with obvious surprise. “I mean… It's hard to get the sides neat by myself, so if you feel like helping with that I’d be grateful. As for this mess-” They reached up and patted their wild curls. “I’m trying to grow it out so I can braid stuff into it.” 

He had never seen them with long hair and found himself curious what they would look like. A unique blend of elven and edain customs, both shorn and long, wild and kept. They used to braid red thread and feathers into their short curls as a child. Maybe they would want red beads when the locks were longer. They were fond of antler as well, he could fashion some beads from antler and dye them red. It would look striking against the black locks. 

Their eyes sparked and they grinned with a slight crook to it and he realized he had been studying their curls intently enough to be noticed.

“You like that?” They reached up and grabbed a fistful of curls on the top of their head and pulled them out straight. They were almost as long as their forearm, but sprang back to a hand’s length when released. 

He nodded, and when they smiled the broad, crinkling grin again, realized they were searching for compliments. He remembered vividly something they had done with Sera when they were much younger and solemnly stated. “This is your reminder that you are beautiful.”

They blinked, then let out a wheezing laugh. “Oh gods, you remember that? I was such an earnest kid.” 

“You are still very earnest.” He enjoyed this, the light teasing, the… easy companionship. 

“Flattery gets you everywhere with me.” They laughed and set aside their sewing to turn fully to him, the legs of the chair hitting the wooden floor with a thump and their feet following softly after. Their gaze ran from his hair to his feet and then they focused back on his face with a smile. “Pretty boy.” 

Despite the context he still found himself flushing, and then denying it before he could think better. He held far too many scars to be ‘pretty’, but he had directly contradicted Alder’s opinion, which meant their eyes narrowed in obstinance and they stood and prowled towards him. He made himself hold still as they reached out and touched his face and gently traced the map of scars left there. The scars over his brow, the faint remaining lines of silver under his eye, the starker ones across his cheek, the one that split his lower lip… most of his scars had faded with time. A few more decades and even these might fade, and then he would deserve to be called ‘pretty’ again. Alder’s thumb was still resting on his lip as they stared at him intently.

“Pretty.” They said simply and he felt transfixed by their earnest black eyes. They only said what they thought.

“As you say.” He surrendered and then felt a slight tremor in their thumb as his mouth moved against it. He didn’t have the chance to react to the realization they were touching him so intimately, that he could dart his tongue out and taste their skin, before they pulled their hand away with a slightly apologetic twist of their face and then playfully tugged on his hair.

“You know I like red.” 

He laughed at their obvious attempt to make the interaction less… fraught, for his sake, his comfort. They would not ask, even though he thought he still felt the heat of their thumb against his lip, couldn’t help but touch his lip with his tongue, remembering the taste of them from the two kisses. Three, if he counted the kiss to their knuckles when they had proposed. So few, but still more than he should have-

Their eyes followed the movement and they held themself very still for a moment before they purposefully looked away and reached up to pull a red thread hanging from the circlet and twist it around their fingers till it looped around each one in a series of rings of red. They wiggled their fingers with a smile he longed to taste again, even though it was a terrible thought, to draw them further into his doom. It was also quickly growing a tired argument. They liked red. They like his hair. They liked him. 

“Ai, you do.” He stood and took their hand, breaking the moment before his resolve was broken. “Come, let us rest before Elros drags us into the forest at first light.” 

They huffed a laugh and picked up the gown, tucking it under their elbow before letting him lead them to his room. He found himself humming as they walked along the pathways, that song still stuck in his mind and finding its way out at the oddest moments. Alder squeezed his hand. “I like your voice. Why don’t you ever sing?” 

Because he had never before felt able to, because he had not the words or songs to match the terror and grief in his heart, but now that wasn’t all that there was. Besides… he was not the best of singers. Not anywhere good enough to subject others to. His mother had been disappointed he could not sing as well as Maglor. “My brother is the one skilled in music. I cannot match his skill.”

“So?” They asked so simply. “It’s rich coming from someone like me, but singing isn’t just for people to hear. It’s for the singer. Doesn’t matter if it sounds pretty if you’re expressing yourself.”

Of course they cut through the humble deflection to the heart of it. “I… do not know of any songs that would… One cannot sing of the beauty of the stars when they feel pain in a limb that is no longer there.” 

They made an understanding noise. “Sometimes I forget how privileged I was to have music at the touch of a finger for every mood.” 

What would that be like? To be able to touch a magic box and draw out music that spoke to every grief or joy? Their songs were varied and seemingly endless, speaking and invoking so many different emotions. He impulsively lifted their hand and drew them in front of him, halting in the middle of the pathway. “Sing for me? Something new and fitting. The first song that comes to your mind.” 

They tilted their head and smiled brightly, their eyes somehow dark and shining both in the moonlight. “English or Sindarin?” 

“English.” Something that only he and they understood. 

They closed their eyes and started humming, swinging their hand between them in time with their voice. They started walking again, still turned to face him as they moved together in a parody of a dance and began to sing. “At seventeen, I started to starve myself. I thought that love was a kind of emptiness. And at least I understood then the hunger I felt, and I didn't have to call it loneliness.” 

Dark words and pretty tunes and it felt right, fitting. Complex and real. 

“We all have a hunger, we all have a hunger. We all have a hunger. We all have a hunger!” Their voice was unrestrained and clear in the night air, and surely they woke people with the sound of it, but by the watching eyes that appeared, no one minded. Alder began walking backwards, facing him fully as they moved their body with their song, a wild and uncontrolled dance. It was sensuous only because they seemed to move for the feeling of it rather than to perform for those watching. They moved to feel, not to entertain. The thought of it was… to do something simply for the pleasure of it instead of the skill. 

“Tell me what you need, oh, you look so free, the way you use your body, baby, come on and work it for me!” They tugged on his hand and made an odd sideways undulating movement, a dance or a reaction, he couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t help a laugh and move with them, drawn in by their earnest playfulness and joy within the oddly dark words of the song. “Don't let it get you down, you're the best thing I've seen! We never found the answer but we knew one thing: We all have a hunger. We all have a hunger. We all have a hunger. We all have a hunger.” 

“And it's  _ Fryday _ night and it's kicking in! And I can't dress, they're gonna  _ kroosihfy _ me. Oh, but you and all your vibrant youth!” Alder broke the rhythm of their uncoordinated dance and reached up to touch his face and he found himself leaning into their touch as they sang, their voice dropping pensively. “How could anything bad ever happen to you? You make a fool of death with your beauty, and for a moment…”

They pulled their hand away and began pulling him along with them again, and he followed, sightly shaken by the earnest words and touch, but also still enamoured with the wildness lurking in the song. In Alder, who lifted his hand up and began dancing backwards again, their hips swivelling with the movement and he felt awkward trying to follow the unfamiliar movements and how it seemed to require he relax his spine, but it was… fun. 

“I thought that love was in the  _ druhgs  _ but the more I took, the more it took away and I could never get enough. I thought that love was on the stage. You give yourself to strangers; you don't have to be afraid, and then it tries to find a home with people, oh, and I'm alone… picking it apart and staring at your  _ phone _ …” 

Their words took on a mournful, lost tone and he impulsively stepped forward and rested the stump of his right arm on their hip, closing them into a dance he was more familiar with, though they still moved backwards away from him, and he had to watch them carefully to mimic the unfamiliar movements to follow, loose hips and curving spines and dipping shoulders. They smiled brightly and let their other hand rest on his own hip, guiding the movements into broader, freer expressions with gentle nudges as they began to tap their foot between each step back to create a rhythm. He steered them away from the edge of the platform and felt a rush of understanding through his spine as he realized that they trusted him to keep them on the path, to let him choose the way even though he was following and learning. 

“We all have a hunger. We all have a hunger. We all have a hunger. We all have a hunger.”

They did. He did. Hunger, a type of longing but for something needed, something vital, that going without was painful. Alder threw their joined hands in the air and the movement of their hips and shoulders grew more pronounced as they invited him into their free dance, and he did his best to join them, forcing the tension out of his muscles so he could just… enjoy the moment. “Tell me what you need, oh, you look so free! The way you use your body, baby, come on and work it for me! Don't let it get you down, you're the best thing I've seen! We never found the answer but we knew one thing: We all have a hunger! We all have a hunger! We all have a hunger! We all have a hunger!” 

“And it's  _ Fryday _ night and it's kicking in! And I can't dress, they're gonna  _ kroosihfy _ me. Oh, but you and all your vibrant youth!” He pulled on their joined hands, impulsively spinning them out and they twirled with a bright, pleased grin, then came back just as swiftly till their bodies were almost touching, close enough to feel each other’s heat as they searched his face with a soft smile, still moving in their feral dance and drawing him along with them even as he directed them towards his room. 

“How could anything bad ever happen to you? You make a fool of death with your beauty, and for a moment…” Their back met the wood of his door and they leaned against it, still holding him by his hand and hip as they looked up at him, finishing their song with a soft, poignant note. “I forget to worry.” 

The silence after their song felt like a physical weight, as real and heavy as their hand at his hip and in his own. Without the movement and fun of the dance he was abruptly aware of the fact that they both were flushed and breathing slightly faster from the movement of it. He had them in his arms and before him, their eyes still fixed on him and a smile playing in the corner of their mouth. Waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. 

And he wanted … once again to be selfish. To have… but perhaps it wasn’t completely selfish. “May I…?” He asked, pulling his hand from theirs and raised it to tangle gently in the curls on the back of their head, putting himself between the hardness of the door and their head.

Alder let out a breathy sound and nodded, their now empty hand resting on his waist. “Yes.”

Permitted and wanted, he carefully bent to kiss them, their lips still soft, tasting of the honey and elderberry mixture they used to moisturize and tint their lips darker. Their fingers tightened and just as quickly relaxed on him, wanting but unwilling to take. He should not take either but… they felt right against him, made him want and feel… happy. 

Alder gasped against his mouth, their breath shaky and… hungry and he pulled away, forced himself to break the kiss before he gave into his own hunger. They all had a hunger. He pressed his forehead against theirs, feeling the copper circlet press against his skin, warmed by their touch. “Ai.”

“Yeah.” Their voice was rough and wanting and-

“We need to rest.” 

Alder huffed a wry laugh. “Alright. Take me to bed, big man.” 

He froze at the sudden thought of them, like this, together in his bed, taking and giving in their passion in equal measure, at where it could- Alder moved a hand from his hip to poke him in the side, making him jump from the ticklish sensation. 

“Not like that. I mean, sure, like that if you want, but… I meant to rest.” They smiled up at him. “I am a bit sleepy.” 

He flushed at them knowing what avenue his mind had taken at their words. “Yes, we- you need to rest.” He pulled his hand from their hair and reached past them to unlatch his door, opening it for them. 

Alder briefly put their hand over his heart, the bone engagement band bright in the moonlight, then slipped into his room and hung their circlet on the post of his bed, thread still hanging in colorful wisps from it. They flopped gracelessly across his bed and… he liked the sight of them there. They turned their face towards him and raised an eyebrow. “Want to join me for tonight?”

“Yes.” He answered before he could think better of it and looked away in embarrassment. “Just… may I hold you?”

They didn’t laugh at his awkwardly spoken words, but instead smiled at him softly. “Always.”

Elrond had lost the ‘straw pull’. Elros and Sera were eager to get into the forest for the picnic, but all of them had heard of Alder and Maedhros’.... Interactions on the pathways the night before and none of them wanted to be the ones to rouse them from Maedhros’ room. They had drawn straws and Elrond had pulled the short one. He had a glass of water in his hand because if he found them in an… indelicate situation, he was going to throw it at Alder. 

He glared at the closed door before knocking loudly. There was a shuffle and then Alder’s grumble. “Come in.” 

He mentally counted to ten before opening the door, and then glared when he found Alder sitting on Maedhros’ bed, looking decidedly ruffled, and Maedhros near the wall opposite the bed, overly casual as he looked through his wardrobe. Though he was clothed and the wrinkles indicated he had slept in them. 

“I hate you both.” Elrond said as he sighed in relief. 

Alder grinned and yawned. “At least we have our clothes on, kiddo.”

Maedhros’ ears turned red and he turned to gruffly order him out. “Go on, we’ll be out shortly.” 

Elrond was grateful and closed the door, turning the corner to nearly run into Sera, Elros and an embarssessed Maglor. Elrond gave the glass in his hand a considering glance and Sera abruptly ducked behind Maglor, peeking out to ask. “So?”

Elrond arched an eyebrow. “No.” Then passed them… tipping the glass over Elros’ head as he did so. He ignored his brother's betrayed look. “I will not ‘pull straws’ again.”

He gathered up a book and papers, he had learned as a child that it was always best to have paper on hand. One never knew when they would need to make a note or fold a glider. Book, papers, a flask of water, and a knife. He stared at the contents of the pack with a touch of amusement. It felt odd at times to be called a child by a person technically younger than him, but yet… they had influenced him much. Always be prepared. 

He shouldered the pack and met up with his patchwork family to begin the walk to the picnic sight Elros and Sera had picked out. It was pleasant, if a bit like walking with a pack of puppies. Elros and Sera would chase each other playfully, sometimes drawing Maglor into it, while Alder seemed to disappear at a moment’s notice, reappearing with flowers clutched in their hands that they would hand to Maedhros, and then dart away again

The picnic spot was a little clearing formed by a great fallen tree, the sun shining unobstructed to the forest floor. They spread out a blanket and then the food they had brought, and Alder convinced Maedhros to sit so they could begin braiding the flowers they had picked into his hair. 

Sera looked at Elros with a pout. “Why don’t you pick flowers to braid into my hair?”

Elros gave her a pained look. “Because you transform into ‘Sneezy’ from your fairy tales. The pollen ‘messes with you’.” He laughed and pulled her down into his lap in a blatant display of affection. “And I prefer you without watery eyes and a red nose.”

Sera wrinkled her nose up at him. “Practical. Unromantic.” 

Elros rolled his eyes fondly. “Why don’t we do what we came out here to do?”

Elrond paused in the making of his sandwich to squint at him suspiciously. “And what was that?”

“Baby names!” Alder said brightly, not looking up from the chain of purple wild flowers they were weaving into Maedhros’ hair. “Most likely.” 

“Yup!” Sera smiled. “We wanted to give you all a chance to suggest something and if we like one then… “ she trailed off with a grin. 

Maglor looked thrilled and Maedhros looked pensive, but Alder shrugged. “Aspen.”

Sera rolled her eyes. “A tree? Really?”

“What’s wrong with being named after a tree?” Alder looked offended. “It works for whatever they’re born as, and Aspens are very graceful trees.” 

“Tasarë. A willow tree.” Elrond suggested with a tilt of his head. “Graceful, but versatile in use. Weaving and healing.”

“Tyulussë.” Maglor said brightly. “A Poplar tree. Quick growing and strong, excellent for building.” 

“Nordo.” Maedhros added. “Oak. Or Neldor for beech.” 

Elros sighed. “Why do you all want to name my child after trees?”

“Because it’s technically my child.” Alder grinned. “And I like trees.” 

Elros cast a playful glare at them.

“Aldarwa.” Sera said with a mock thoughtful tone. “Having trees… but also it sounds like a diminutive of Alder.” 

“Taulë.” Realizing the joke, Elrond began thinking of every tree related word he knew in Quenya. “Or perhaps Nísimaldar, that also has a sound similar to Alder.”

“Alalmë or Lalmë.” Maedhros contributed. “Elm tree.” 

Elros pressed his forehead to the back of Seras' head and groaned. “I am beginning to think this was a terrible idea.”

“Aipio.” Maglor smiled innocently. “You are fond of cherry blossoms.”

Sera leaned back with a smile, “would you like to hear my suggestion, my love?” 

Elros pulled back to look down at her in suspicion. “Does it have anything to do with trees?” Sera grinned and shook her head and he looked relieved, “very well.”

“Eärel. Sea star.” 

Elrond remembered the vision of an island shaped as a star. Symbology rather than literal? 

Elros hummed thoughtfully. “I like that one.” 

Alder finished tying off Maedrhos’ hair. “I still think you should name them Aspen.” 

Sera grinned. “Eärel Aspen Elros’ion or ien.” she stood. “Or Alda. Alda Aspen Alder’ion.”

Alder burst into giggles.

“We are not naming our child Tree tree, son of Alder!” Erlos gave his bonded an exasperated glare and reached for her, threatening to tickle her, and Sera took off with a playful shriek. 

Elros leaped up to chase her and Elrond rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. It seemed like the pair never slowed. Alder, satisfied with Maedhros’ hair, rose to their feet and sauntered off into the grass and Elrond turned to engage Maedhros into a conversation of the latest movements of Orcs.

He was engrossed in the subject when Alder suddenly let out a panicked cry and he turned to see them lunge for Elros, bodily knocking him sideways from where he had been chasing after Sera. Sera… who disappeared before his eyes. There was a long, terrible beat of silence, heavy and horrified as they realized…

A ring.

Sera had fallen into a ring, and Alder was desperately holding Erlos down as he struggled, letting out a desperate cry of Sera’s name as he tried to reach for the ring. Elrond barely felt himself move, his knife in his hand as he raced for the pair. There was a circle of mushrooms, half hidden in the tall grass. Elros threw Alder off of himself, thankfully away from the ring, and reached for it. He wanted to follow Sera. To the land where they aged. Where he would grow old, lines around his face.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, and swung his knife, severing several of the mushroom caps from their stems, breaking the circle a split moment before Elros crossed it. 

His father had left them, his mother had jumped to protect a stone instead of them. He couldn’t lose his brother as well. 

Elros let out a heartbroken wail and fell to his knees in the center of the broken ring. His heart wrenching cries almost instantly turned to anger as he beat the ground with his fists before turning to face him, tears on his cheeks, face twisted in betrayal and fury, but his eyes… his eyes were broken. 

“How- how  _ could  _ you? How could you do this to me? I could have- She’s gone!” His voice broke and he clutched his head and bent till his forehead touched the grass where Sera had last existed. “Sh-she’s gone. They're gone.” His shoulders began quaking with the force of his sobs. He sobbed out Sera’s name over and over until it was an incoherent mumble.

Elrond looked down to see he still held his knife… the knife he had used to- he released it as if it had burned him. He did this, he had separated them… kept Elros here. Made his brother's nightmares reality. 

Alder knelt at the edge of the circle, tears in their eyes but their face stoic. They did not cross the line, even broken as it was. “She will come back.” Alder said quietly, almost to themself rather than Elros. “She will come back.” 

She would come back… and maybe by then Elros would have forgiven him. It- it was for the best… wasn’t it?


	40. Chapter 40

Maedhros had felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach when Sera had disappeared. It still felt as if his heart was stuck in his belly, festering in a heavy ball of fear. Sera had been called back, and Alder had refused to go. His hand shook with terrified relief even as he had tried to coax Elros out of the broken circle, none of them willing to cross into it to bring him out.

Maglor stood, his face pale and twisted in grief for the boy. But he said nothing, Elrond stood the furthest from them all, guilt and self loathing clinging to him like a cloak. Elros… the boy was heartbroken and furious. Furious at Alder for knocking him aside, furious at Elrond for breaking the circle.

Eventually Alder had stood from where they knelt at the edge of the circle and spoke, their face resigned. “She’ll be back, Elros. Now get up and move on.”

Elros’ eyes were red and swollen when he lifted his head slightly only to shoot Alder a murderous glare. “Leave me!”

Alder’s expression did not shift at all, instead they crossed their arms. “No. I kept you here, I’m not going to just abandon you in the woods. Get up, move on, and wait for her to come back like a grown up.” 

Elros’ eyes darkened in fury and Maedhros hated the look on the boy’s face, it did not belong. “Wait…” his voice was quiet with fury. “Nine years, for you it was nine years. Thirty passed here.” As he spoke his voice rose in volume and ferocity. “She- She’ll give birth and I won’t be there! She was- She will age… I’m-“

“And there is nothing we can do about it.” Alder sounded so terribly cold but Maedhros could see the way their fingers shook where they were tucked under their elbows. “She’s been pulled back and there is nothing we can do about it but wait for her to find another path. So get up.” Alder bit the words off sharply between their teeth. “And wait.” 

“I shouldn’t have to!” Elros seethed, pushing himself from the ground, his hands in fists, shaking with his anger and fury. “I should have been- I should be with her. You-“ he pointed at them jerkily, “you kept me from getting to her! You tore us apart!”

“Yes.” Alder said softly, evenly. “I did.”

Elros took another furious step towards them, still pointing in accusation, and Alder moved suddenly, grabbing his wrist and yanking with their full body, pulling him far enough out of the ring for Maedhros to grab his shoulder and take him out the rest of the way without crossing into it. 

The boy spat and fought, blinded by grief and rage, and it took both Maglor and Maedhros’ efforts to get him back to the city and safely into his room. Alder followed blankly, their expression distant as they let Elros’ accusing shouts and curses wash over them. Even over the horrible, gnawing fear in his stomach and the struggle of keeping Elros from running back to the ring, Maedhros could see the way they were keeping themself between Elros and Elrond, protecting the other boy from his wrath. 

They took Elros to the room he had shared with Sera and Maglor stayed with him, speaking in soothing tones as the door closed behind them. Elrond pressed the back of his hand to his mouth with a look of utter guilt before sprinting away, and Alder looked after him with a distant, blank expression. Maedhros felt his stomach twist in fear again. Sera was gone, and the last time he had seen Alder’s expression so still was after their attacks of panic. 

He carefully took their arm and his fingers were shaking but they were still here, still real, still here. Alder startled and looked up at him, their blank expression shifting to one of concern. “Hey… I’m still here.” Their hand reached up to touch his face and their hand was shaking as badly as his. “Come on.” 

They tugged and he followed. Oh Eru, if they fell through a ring could he follow? Would the others  _ let _ him follow? They were here, but… a step without looking, a single moment of inattention… Alder pulled him into his room and shut the door behind them.

They were here but they could be pulled away at any moment. What did his doom matter if they could be  _ gone _ ? He hadn’t realized he had pulled them to him until his face was pressed into their hair, his arms around them and he never wanted to let go. They were holding him, patient, waiting… why was he making them wait? Why did he make them wait? They could be pulled back and… It could have been them. 

He felt desperate as he pulled back enough for them to tilt their face towards him, their eyes dark and understanding and he needed to touch and taste, to reassure himself that they were still here, still real with him. They nodded, permission, and he kissed them, desperate and needy, taking their mouth and them taking his, hands clutching and keeping. Still here, still together- Oh Eru, it could have been them, they could have been taken from him! 

He wanted to pull them closer, did so, pulling them to him until somehow he had them against the wall, similar to how they had been against his door the night before but- He stilled when their hands went to his face, pushing him back slightly, the first time they had ever resisted any touch of his and it hurt but he listened, halted, moved back to look at their face though he did not want a breath of space between them. 

“Hey… I need…” They were panting slightly as their dark eyes studied him urgently. “If this is what you need, that’s alright, but it’s… I need to hear you say something before we end up fucking against the wall. Alright? I need to hear you speak.” 

Their words felt like cold water thrown at him to wake him up. His hand was tangled in their shirt and his leg was between theirs and… He didn’t want their-  _ them _ to be like this but he needed… He needed to not hesitate another moment with them. “Marry me?” Eru he… he almost lost them. 

Tears welled in the corners of their eyes but they nodded, inhaling shakily. “Yes.”

He bent and pressed his face to their shoulder and let himself breathe and shake with them. “I… almost lost you.” 

“If it ever happens… I’m careful, but if it ever happens, promise me you’ll wait for me to find the way back. It would break me if I fought my way back to find you… gone.” Their fingers twisted into the fabric of his clothing and he could feel their pulse hammering in their neck.

They were just as frightened as him and somehow… that made it possible for him to promise. “I will wait. I will. But please…” Don’t leave him. Don’t make him wait. Don’t go. 

“Yeah. I’m doing my best.” They trembled against him, then let out a quiet sob. “Oh gods… she’s alone. What did I do? I tore them apart.” 

Sera and Alder had once again gone missing. During a tour, so everyone had noticed right away and it had been a media hell. Their security team had privately claimed they had simply… vanished into thin air behind the hotel. They had been fired, but Katy… Katy couldn’t help but remember Alder’s ravings about fairy circles and elves.

It was a silly thought. They had barely been gone a week and they were famous now. It was more likely a crazed fan had somehow got their hands on them both. But… Katy hoped it was the circles. 

Her phone rang and she stared at it listlessly. It was a number not in her contacts and she swiped it away. A few seconds later, her phone rang again. It was the same number. She went to ignore it again and block it… but hesitated. What if…? She tentatively answered it.

“Hello?”

“Katy?” It was Sera, her voice shaky as if she had been crying. Or… still was as she sniffled. “Katy, it’s me, it’s Sera. I… I’m in Florida… I think. There’s a sign with an alligator on it… I probably should have asked where I am before calling but...”

“Sera, oh god you’re okay! Is Alder with you?” Katy clutched the phone desperately.

Sera was quiet for a long moment before sniffling again and speaking. “No. No, Alder isn’t with me. It’s… it’s just me. Let me… I’m going to go ask where I am and call you back, okay?” 

The line went dead before she could answer and she found herself clutching the phone to her ear in shock. Sera was back. But not Alder. 

It was a blur of frantic activity after that. The police and media got involved, Katy flew out to be with her. Katy half expected Sera to fall back on her ‘I don’t remember’ trick… but instead Sera quite sheepishly told all who asked that she and Alder had wandered off for a party and had gotten caught up with some hippies or something, it was all a bit vague, you understand how parties can be, and then she had gotten separated from the group by accident so… here she was! Alder was safe and probably still running with the hippies. Their phones? Oh, funny story that, it’s a bit fuzzy but it involved a swimming pool and someone stealing someone’s… cigarette. No, she didn’t know where they were, but Alder had been fine and healthy last she saw them.

Katy could believe it, had seen Alder’s disaster of a twenty-first birthday on the news, except… Sera had her interview smile on at all times. She was lying. Katy waited until they were home, in the secure, sweet house that Sera had bought for her, then turned and fixed her little sister with her best sibling glare. Sera had immediately relaxed and sat on her couch, chewing her thumbnail pensively.

“I’m pregnant.” 

Of all the possible beginnings of this conversation, that was the last one Katy had expected. She sat on the couch next to her baby sister and elbowed her to keep talking.

“Remember… how when we disappeared as kids… Alder kept saying we had been with…” Sera hesitated. “Some people? We… went back.”

Alder had said they had been taken by elves and kept… kidnapped in fewer words. Katy’s eyes dropped to Sera’s stomach in worry, but waited her sister out. 

“We went back. I… started a… a relationship with one of the people we had been with. I’m pregnant. Alder… stayed with them.” Sera clasped her hands over her stomach and then let out a broken sob. “I didn’t want to come back here. I don’t want to be here, I want to go home!” 

Katy held her, and let her cry, and inwardly worried.

Elros was… changed. Maglor watched over him that first night. And once his fury and maddened grief had passed… there was nothing. He was silent and staring, and nothing Maglor said could reach him. He… had even reached for his songs of power to try and help, but… nothing. 

He was beginning to despair that Elros might fade, that the separation was killing him. He said as much to Alder, who’s face took on a terribly grim expression before they pushed into Elros’ room. They stood in front of the boy with their hands on their hips, and then hauled back and punched him hard enough to make him fall from his seat.

Elros had looked up at them with the light of rage in his eyes, and Alder had knelt over him, hissing through their teeth. “If you let yourself die you are a  _ coward _ . She is coming back and you are going to just let yourself fade because, why? It’s easier? Get up, get moving, and do something that will make her proud when she comes back. Don’t be so weak that she has to come back to find a dead man for her child’s father.” 

They had stood and left without another word, and Maglor’s heart had ached at the cruel words… but Elros had grimly stood… and washed his face and eaten the food brought to him. 

Elros was no longer a youthful mischief maker, he was quiet and no longer joyful, but he was moving and speaking, if tersely. He joined them for morning and evening meals, rarely speaking but he would eat. Elrond looked lost, guilt ridden over his brother's devastating change. 

Nearly two weeks after Sera’s disappearance, Elros shocked them; he came to the evening meal, his hair completely shorn in uneven clumps as if it were done with a knife… a knife he was not supposed to be in possession of. Alder had been adamant he not be left with anything he could harm himself with, and Maglor had complied without a second thought. He had… he had found Maedhros a time too many after his rescue from the cliffs with a wound he should not have had. 

He felt it best not to bring up the ‘haircut’ but it was for nothing because as soon as Alder entered the patio and saw his state they tsked irritably. “You look terrible.” They pulled a pair of scissors that were for some reason tucked above the door jam, and moved behind Elros and grabbed his hair and began snipping away, evening the shorn clumps into something neater and resembling some of the edain warriors. 

Elros did not thank them, but Alder did not seem to expect any, instead tucking the scissors into their pocket when they finished and sitting to eat without another word. Elrond had gripped his fork so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He excused himself from the table almost immediately after. 

Elros began forgoing his finely stitched clothes, dressing in roughspun tunics and breeches. He took more interest in fighting, his anger fuelling his drive and skill, making him quite adept. He stopped worrying over his appearance, he kept a sword at his side at all times. He looked… gruff and wild. If it had not been for his ears he could have easily been mistaken for a tall edain from one of the tribes. 

Alder and him somehow found an accord, where he hated the sight of them, grew angry when they were near… but sought them out when the light in his eyes began to fade, would go to them to fight, with words or practice swords. 

One day, Alder slammed a stack of books in front of Elros at the table, tapping them with a demanding finger. “Read these. Learn them. You’ll need them.”

They were books of law, histories of great kings, effects of different rules… and among them, one of the folders that Sera and they had brought, writings of the laws and customs of their own lands. Elros grimly took one up and began studying them, and after some time… allowed Elrond to study with him, slowly easing the tension between them until they could be found bent over the texts with notes and whispers.

Maglor felt it was easier for him to stay angry with Alder than with his brother, and Alder accepted and encouraged his wrath with a grim resignation, even going so far as to mention in passing that Elrond must have seen their upset over the ring and had acted as best he could, further taking the blame.

He… admired how readily they took up the burden of guilt to spare the brothers, though it had to pain them to lose his friendship as well as their best friend.

Elrond later confided in him his vision… of Elros’ wish to be mortal. And looking at the grieving boy, who was truly no longer a child, he believed it. Elros’ short hair was not simply a reaction, an impulse of grief… it was him, trying to distance himself from other elves.

One night he found the boy sitting in front of his ‘trapset’ with a lost expression, as if he wanted to play but could not make himself touch it. 

The next day Maglor found it covered with a canvas, hidden from sight and use. 

Maedhros had asked him to begin planning a bonding ceremony for him and Alder. Hesitantly, oddly shy for his eldest… only brother. Maglor nearly wept with relief at the chance for some joy to be returned, for his brother’s happiness, for Alder’s happiness. 

It… was slightly difficult to plan. Maglor remembered the custom from Alder’s world, but… did not know which to apply it to, or if both? Perhaps? He fretted over the question, not wanting to risk hurting Alder over the question, but received his answer over the matter through the solving of another dilemma. 

The Laiquendi kidnapped the bride, and Alder had expressed fascination with the custom, but when he had joked that it would take a brave elf to try and drag them from his brother’s side, Maedhros had given him a startled, confused look.

“I will be the one taken.” He said it so simply, as if it should have been obvious, and truly… it should have been.

“You are… alright with as acting as the…?” The bride, the woman. Maglor suddenly realized that the marriage customs did not take into account Alder and those like them. He might address that problem with Elros and Elrond, add it to their theories of rule to discuss. (Why had Alder insisted they learn?) 

Maedhros had shrugged with a slight smile. “I like the idea of them coming to find me. So… yes. I am alright with being the bride. It will please them.” 

Well… In that case, Maglor now knew who to find ‘something old, new, borrowed, and blue’ for. When he asked Alder what they desired in a bonding ceremony, they had given him one of their sharp smiles.

“Fire. A great big fire for dancing around.” They paused, then added in a more serious tone. “No wine or spirits… please. At least none where I might get a hold of it. The rest is up to Maedhros, I’m flexible.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9RV-Wgottw

Word had reached Gil’galad, slowly at first, inconsistent, and then faster and more settled. The Feanorians had a pair of edain, who were possibly not edain but instead spirits or even Maiar. The Voices of Day and Night, who sang with such power it moved the darkest of hearts. The same sources said the sons of Elwing were also kept by the kinslayers, impossibly alive. The one known as the Voice of Day had wed with one of Elwing’s sons, it was said. The Voice of Night… was kept in the eldest Feanorian’s bed, possibly unwillingly. 

Unfortunately, he did not put it past the kinslayer, the younger brothers were said to have tried to take Luthien by force, why not the eldest brother? He was of a mind to dismiss the rumors as fireside tales except… if the twins truly did live, he should at least make an effort to see them. To see them, and possibly to arrange their release. And if he caught word or sight of the mysterious Voices, then all the better. It was ill advised, but he took a company of soldiers and rode to the forest the kinslayers stayed in before his councillors could realize he had been serious about the suggestion.

It was a tense ride. Officially, he had every right to be here. That did not mean much to kinslayers. He was not fool enough to rely on any of the goodwill his father had earned when rescuing the eldest; it was likely his parentage meant little to the kinslayers. The Laiquendi of the forest seemed to be avoiding them. He did not see a single one, though he knew they must be in the trees watching. It wasn’t until their march took them near the city of the elves that another was seen. 

Gil’galad was leading his soldiers through the winding paths between the great trees, when suddenly, as if from thin air, he was faced with a company of elves on foot. They were armed, but not armored, and at the head there were three beings. Maedhros, Maglor, and… a tall edain dressed in the manner of elves, a copper circlet with elk antlers on their brow, and their eyes painted black, as were their lips. He could not tell if they were man or woman, they were more delicate in feature than any edain man he had seen, but had none of the obvious shapes of a woman. He decided to avoid calling them either until he knew. The last thing he needed right now was to offend accidentally.

“A star shines on the hour of our meeting.” Maedhros said formally, his eyes flicking over Gil’galad’s men suspiciously. 

Gil’galad exchanged the formal, tense greetings with the eldest feanorian, but his eyes kept being drawn to the dark edain, who was studying him in open fascination from Maedhros’ elbow. They were almost to the point where it would be polite for him to say why he was here when the edain suddenly stood on tiptoe and whispered in Maedhros’ ear in a language Gil’galad had never heard before, and Maedhros startled and looked at them in dismayed surprise, answering in kind. 

The edain shrugged, then gestured at him with another few words. Maedhros scowled, then sighed defeatedly and turned his attention back to him. So he followed the advice of the edain? Interesting. “My lord… Today is the day of my bonding and I would be honored if you would join us for the celebration. I would only ask for your assurance that you come with peaceful intentions.” 

Gil’galad smoothly hid his shock and gave the required assurances, carefully worded and mingled with cautious words of congratulations. The kinslayer was to be bonded? Who would be willing to do such a thing? There was a white ring on Maedhros’ hand, and Gil’galad could see a matching ring on the edain’s left hand. Them? Rumor said that they were not wholly willing, if they were indeed the Night Voice. As soon as he had given his assurance that he was not here for battle, the edain relaxed and smiled, murmuring to Maedhros, still touching his arm familiarly.

“He is honest.” 

And the eldest kinslayer… nodded, then at a pointed look from the edain, introduced them. “My lord, may I introduce my intended, Mórëóma Alder-” The edain whispered something and Maedhros suddenly stifled a smile. “The Loud.” 

The Night Voice. Mórëóma. Gil’galad weighed the rumors against their appearance. They touched and spoke to the kinslayer without fear, and the elf listened to them, accepting their words. They were the one he needed to speak to, it would seem. It was a few more minutes of stiffly polite exchanges and then their horses were being housed and they were escorted to the ladders leading to the city among the trees. The edain was watching him with fascination the entire time. He was used to being watched, his status as king of the Noldor meant he was constantly under scrutiny, but their dark eyes unsettled him.

He and his men were shown to rooms to stay in, and he maneuvered things until he was able to attempt to draw aside the edain to speak to them, curious. Or at least, he tried. The edain and Maedhros seemed stitched together at the elbow, where one was, the other was as well. Eventually, he decided to try for bluntness, most edain seemed to prefer such, and it would not be long before his guards realized he had slipped them again. 

“Mórëóma, may I speak with you? In private?”

Maedhros drew himself up to his full height, his face hardening with suspicion, but the edain rested their hand on his arm again. Their nails were painted black and their voice was low but certain. “It is alright, Russandol, he won’t hurt me.” 

The eldest kinslayer hesitated, then pressed a soft kiss to the edain’s brow and left. Mórëóma turned to regard him, leaning against the wall and shoving their hands into their pockets as their dark eyes studied him. “He isn’t forcing me.” They said bluntly. 

He was certain he had kept his surprise from his features, but at their chuckle he realized he must have failed. “If that is the case, forgive me.” He offered sincerely, if this rumor was wrong they must be truly upset by it.

“You’re not the first to ask me. Or, try to figure out how to ask me without offending me.” They shrugged, seemingly completely unconcerned. “But I know you didn’t ride out all the way out here just to check on some random edain.”

He felt wrong footed, off balanced by their casual bluntness. He knew how to weave circles in his speech, to glean another’s true meaning from tone and inflection, but it felt as if they simply… threw their words in his face. 

“Not the only reason, no.” He confirmed. He glanced around to find that while most of the elves seemed to be trying to give them privacy to speak, they also watched him warily, as if they were uncertain of his intentions. Protective of Mórëóma. “Elwing’s children… are they alive?”

“Yes.” Mórëóma quirked a half smile, but did not elaborate. 

“May I see them? I would like to see if they are well with my own eyes.” He was not sure if they had the authority to allow that, but the eldest kinslayer listened to them, so perhaps they held more sway than rumor suggested.

They shrugged again. “I can ask them if they want to meet you.”

Somehow their bluntness was just as frustrating as couched and honeyed terms. They said things plainly, but still held their intent close to their chest. Elwing’s children lived. Mórëóma pushed away from the wall and Gil’galad saw that they meant to leave, perhaps to speak to the twins as they had said.

“Where is the other one? I heard there were two edain, one dark and one light?”

Mórëóma’s face fell slightly in loss before they gave him a grim smile. “The Day Voice was called back to where we came from. We do not know when she will return.” They hesitated. “She is bonded to Elros Elwing’ion. Willingly.” 

Gil’galad could understand why they felt the need to elaborate… given the rumors of their own relationship. “Where do you hail from?” It felt almost as if he was interrogating them with how blatantly he was asking his questions.

Mórëóma raised their eyebrows, and then shrugged. “A land far, far away, one you have never heard of, and never will see.”

He returned a quirk on his own brows. “That sounds unnervingly like a prophecy, Mórëóma.” 

They huffed and shrugged. “I’m just a singer who knows things,  _ Artanáro _ . Just call me Alder.” 

Not many called him by his father name, Quenya being shunned by most in favor of the Sinda language, and those that did were close enough to him to forgo the formalities due to his title. “You are not one for titles I see.” He kept his tone light and friendly, though his advisers would be seething at this point over the ‘insult’, he found the exchange somewhat refreshing. 

They grinned sharply. “No kings, no queens, no lords, no masters. We will not be fooled again.” 

Gil’galad frowned at that, they seemed to be quoting something. “Did this ‘land far away’ have unjust rulers… Alder?” He added their name hesitantly but they seemed pleased by it.

“Many, past, present, and future.” they shrugged again. “Power corrupts. Those in power become corrupted, the people rise against it, and then someone else rises to power. So it goes.” 

He hummed. “A wise ruler could divide the power, restrain themselves against such a fate, I believe?” 

Their eyes lit up with excitement and they finally pulled their hands from their pockets to gesture as they walked. “And that works for a time, and then those with the divided power figure out how to work around their constraints, subtle changes, alliances, bribes, and then you’re back to square one with a tyrant.” They paused and winced. “I probably shouldn’t be debating in favor of anarchy with a king, should I?” 

He laughed at that. “No, probably not but you are not one for tradition are you?” He gave them a friendly smile. “Beside that, I enjoy a friendly theoretical debate.” 

They laughed and reached up to flick the rings pierced through the curve of their ear. “I’m glad. I’m not one for ‘should be’. But yeah, if you ever want a chat about the principles of anarchy, democracy, or monarchies, I’m always up for a good rant.” 

“I believe I would enjoy that.” They walked for a few paces before he asked the next question on his mind. “Forgive me if this offends, for it is not meant to, simply a curiosity. Are you…?” He gestured vaguely at their form and hoped it was enough for them to glean his question. It was a terribly inappropriate question, but they said themself that they cared not for ‘should be’. 

They blinked, then smiled in honest delight. “Well, thank you for asking. That’s a lot better than what I normally get. But, I’m not a man or woman. I’m neither.”

Neither… This was a new concept. He had known some who leaned towards traits of a sex different than what they had been born, but they still considered themselves a male or female… to reject both was new to to him and he burned to ask more, but this was hardly an appropriate subject for mere acquaintances, so he merely tilted his head in acceptance.

They studied him for a second, then casually said, “I am writing a book with the help of the healers here. A book on anatomy, reproduction, and sexuality. You are welcome to look at our draft, though it is far from finished.” They paused and added. “Elrond says I am required to warn people that it is illustrated.” 

An illustrated book. He believed he was going to enjoy getting to know Alder’s ‘non-traditional’ mind. He realized with a start that they had been walking, and that he had been following them in his distraction. He had not followed another since they had thrown the crown at his head. Before he could ask where they were taking him, they rapped their knuckles against a door and yelled. “Hey kiddos, got someone with a fancy hat who wants to see you.” 

“Go away!” A man’s voice called out and Alder’s face fell slightly before they shrugged and… kicked the door open. 

“Elrond, Elros, meet Gil’galad.”

There were two dark haired youths sitting over a table spread with books and papers, one with their hair shorn in the manner of edain, the other styled in the more traditional manner. The elvish one looked up with obvious surprise, then stood and bowed. “King Gil’galad?”

The other glared at Alder before stiffly standing and bowing. Alder pointed at each youth. “Elrond is the one with long hair, Elros with short hair.” With that, they turned and left him in the doorway with the thought dead twins. 

There was an awkward silence before Elros let out a sigh and threw himself back into his seat. Elrond was still studying him apprehensively and Gil’galad took a cue from Alder’s mannerisms and tried for light irreverence. “They are certainly unique.” 

Elrond nodded. “Quite. May I offer you a seat?” 

Gil’galad accepted and Elros spoke up from over his papers as he sat. “I do not want to go with you.” 

“Elros!” Elrond hissed reproachfully. 

Elros glanced between them with a stubborn expression. “You know as well as I what it means that he is here. I don’t want to leave Ada and Maedhros.” He shoved aside some papers and began writing before adding quietly. “She will look here first if she returns.”

Well… that was a development he had not thought of. He had prepared himself to find at worst that the twins had never been here, that they were prisoners, at best resentful hostages… he had not thought to prepare himself for them growing attached to their kidnappers. 

Gil’galad studied the one dubbed Elros, his features youthful even for an elf, he was not yet to true maturity, but his eyes held a weight in them. Alder said he had bonded with the other Voice, the one who had been called back to their land. To be separated from one’s bonded so young… 

“Are you here to try and take us?” Elrond asked quietly.

“I came because I heard you lived. I had thought to attempt to arrange your release if it was so... “

“I won’t go with you.” Elros said again.

“I will not try to take you by force.” Gil’galad reassured him. “But… your parents yet live and would-”

“Would what?” Elros’ grip on his quil had tightened. “Would come out of their Valar given place in the sky? Would fly back to swoop up the sons they abandoned to keep a stone?” He made an inelegant snorting sound. “I received truer care from a pair of feral edain children.” 

Elrond reached out and placed a comforting or quelling hand on his brother’s shoulder, but did not disagree. Gil’galad felt once again off balance, thrown by their unexpected fondness of the kinslayers and insistence on staying, by their bitterness towards their parents. He felt it might be best to change the subject for now. “Feral edain children?”

Elros looked away and Elrond kept his hand on his brother’s shoulder as he answered. “Alder and Sera. They found us in the woods and defended us, practically raised us alongside Maglor and Maedhros.” 

Gil’galad let himself lean forward in interest. He had not known the Voices had been with them that long. What had it been like to grow under the care of the kinslayers and a pair of ‘feral’ edain? “What was that like?”

Elrond huffed a laugh. “Loud. Music at all hours, songs in the trees and on top of the tables, grown warriors coaxed into games and dances, lessons on how to scream with the most force, and…” He paused and took up a paper, folding it in a strange manner, and then tossing it. The paper swooped through the air like a bird and Gil’galad couldn’t help a delighted smile at the thing. 

Elrond rose and picked up the paper contraption and handed it to him with a sad smile. “You may keep it. Alder and Sera made this our home, taught us how to create our own family.” The youth hesitated and looked away with his jaw clenched tightly. “I know something… something that will change the world is coming soon, that I may not have a choice in where I end up, but I would ask we be allowed to stay with our fathers of choice for as long as we have.” 

He was about to answer the youth when the other snorted. “You do not need his permission.”

Elrond closed his eyes then turned to his brother, speaking. “Elros, he is ki-“

Elros did not even look up from his parchment and notes. “He is not my king.” 

Gil’galad looked at the youth in confusion, where Elrond was respectful and polite Elros was adamant and blunt. He wondered if this was the result of their rearing with the Fëanorians. “You count yourself a Fëanorian?”

Elros’ quill stilled and he looked up at him with cold gray eyes. “No.” 

Gil’galad could see the light of his bond in his eyes, and his grief. He did not press the matter. If they had been raised by the likes of the kinslayers, as well as the… unique Alder, there was sure to be some confusion. Or simple dismissal of authority. 

He decided to change the subject to something they should both be happy about… or at least be of the same mind. “I have been invited to stay for the bonding ceremony.

A flicker of… amusement passed over Elrond’s face before it was smoothed away, and Elros snorted again. Elrond cast his brother a warning glance. “I’m sure you will find it. Um. memorable.” 

Elros stood from the table and gathered a few of the books and parchment. “He will find the Laiquendi customs barbaric and unappealing to his Noldor sensibilities.”

A biting question about their own Noldor heritage rose to his tongue at the veiled jab at the widespread distaste of ‘Noldor arrogance’, but he swallowed it and kept his face smooth as the youth stomped out of the room. Elrond hesitated, then gave a quick bow and a muttered ‘excuse me’ and hurried after his brother. Gil’galad frowned at the open door in thought. The boys were… troubling, but their unusual upbringing probably was the cause of it. He stood and went to find someone to explain Laiquendi marriage customs to him. 

And had to halt at the door when he was met by his disapproving guards, who did not appreciate him slipping away from their watchful eye. Behind them, Maglor was leaning against a tree trunk, a stoic expression on his face but his eyes had a distressed light to them. They regarded each other for a time before Maglor spoke. “I will not make them do anything they do not wish to.” 

A sideways way of saying that if they wished to stay, or go, Maglor would not stop them. Or perhaps that he would fight if he tried to take them against their will. Gil’galad gave him a conceding nod. “I was wondering if there was someone I could speak to about Laiquendi marriage customs. Elwing’s sons suggested I might be… uneducated on them.”

Maglor flinched slightly at him calling the twins Elwing’s sons. “I doubt there is time for the whole of it, but I can summarize it if you would like.” He pushed off the tree and began to lead him along the platforms, his guards following on behind him, unwilling to leave him alone with a kinslayer. “There will be a feast, dancing, music, the couple will be celebrated, and after things begin to calm, the- “ he quirked his lips slightly before continuing. “One of them will be kidnapped. The other must find them, and then free them, proving their worthiness. At that point, it is expected to leave the couple to themselves and they will bond… and there will be a few additional traditions from Alder’s land.”

It was quite different from the solemn and stately ceremonies of the Noldor, with careful oaths and processions. How did Maedhros feel about this custom? did the kinslayers even consider themselves Noldor anymore? “It sounds interesting.” 

“With Alder involved, there is no doubt of that.” Maglor hesitated before adding a respectful. “My lord.” 

“And your brother?” Not commenting on either the hesitation or the address seemed wise, and Gil’galad was curious if there was to be any Noldor influence in the ceremony.

“Happily indulges Alder’s wishes.” The son of Fëanor stated simply. 

Alder was decidedly not Noldor. “A unique person, Alder. They spoke to me for a time.” 

Maglor… winced. “I hope they were not too… feral.” 

Gil’galad laughed. “Yes. They spoke of the virtues of anarchy.” He sidestepped a few elflings that decided to run past them, “Everyone seems to expect me to lop off head the moment they forget my title. They were refreshingly honest and unintimidated.”

“They have been so since they were tiny and faced down armed elves with only a whistle.” Maglor quirked that almost smile again. “And won. But I gather you have a question you are edging towards? I fear we have all lost a bit of our subtlety due to their influence.”

Gil’galad tipped his head in acknowledgement and twirled the paper glider that Elrond had hinted the Voices had created. “Where do they come from?”

“I have no idea.” Maglor shrugged, but the answer sounded… bitter. “The paths to their land are uncertain and few.” 

Gil’galad hummed. He did not have the charisma of his father, but he hoped he had gained enough goodwill that his next question would not be rebuffed. “Elros seems tortured for one so young?”

Maglor paused in his strides to turn and look at him with a heavy, searching look before sighing. “He and Sera, Alder’s counterpart, were bonded. Sera… recently was called back to their land. The last time that happened, it was over thirty years before she returned.” 

Thirty years, though not ideal, was not too long in the life of an elf. But Alder was not an elf and Maglor had said Sera was their counterpart. “Is Sera mortal?”

Maglor looked away with an unhappy set to his mouth, and Gil’galad thought that was answer enough. The few edain he had known thought a full century of life was a life fully lived. Thirty years… No wonder the youth grieved. “I pray for her hastened return.” 

The kinslayer startled at the words. “I… thank you.” He made an awkward, short bow, stiff as if unused to the action. “I have things to arrange, if you will excuse me.” He turned to leave, then paused and looked back with a concerned expression. “If Alder sings tonight… do not be alarmed. They mean no harm.” 

He turned and left before Gil’galad could ask another question. The rumors said that the Voices were powerful… possibly more so than Luthien. 

He didn’t have long to wait before elves began gathering on one of the largest platforms, easily the size of a modest ballroom. In the center was a great iron brazier with a fire burning merrily within it and he could feel the tingle of protective enchantments around it even from a distance. Elves were setting up tables near the edges of the platform and setting out food and drink. There was a table set higher than the rest, and Alder was standing on it, a large black instrument like none he had ever seen across their back. Maedhros was standing next to the table with a grim expression that softened when he looked up at Alder. 

The area around the fire was clear, most likely for the dancing Maglor had mentioned. There were no formal announcements as people entered the platform, no… real order to it, so Gil’galad wandered in, followed closely by his guards. The Laiquendi elves gave him friendly waves and moved on, the Feanorian elves would give stiff bows and uncertain looks. He saw Maedhros give him a wistful look that was quickly smoothed away into a scowl when he saw Gil’galad was looking at him. Alder saw him and waved with a black lipped smile, still standing on the table as if it were a natural place to stand. 

He had to admit to himself, they made it seem as if it were natural. They were striking with their black paints and clothing, a set of copper antlers on their head and their black painted hand on Maedhros’ shoulder as they looked over the activity. Alder bent and said something to Maedhros, who looked torn for a moment before nodding. Alder pressed a public kiss to his temple and lept off of the table, approaching him with a nonchalant stride that Gil’galad wished he could imitate. It spoke of perfect ease and confidence.

“You’re invited to sit at the family table with us if you want.” They said without preamble. 

“Not if it will cause discomfort,” he spoke with a smile but made sure to tilt his head in Maedhros’ direction. 

Alder looked at him consideringly before shrugging. “He is worried about causing you discomfort, but you’re his best friend’s child, and he feels responsible for his death. Complicated but...” They made an odd weighing motion with their hands. “Life’s uncertain, yeah? Family.” 

“Indeed,” he smiled and waved his hand in a gesture for them to lead the way. “If it helps, I do not blame anyone but my father for his own death.” 

“Shouldn’t.” They said simply, as they led him. 

He huffed a laugh. “And why should I not? If he had not passed to Mandos’ Halls, and Turgon after him, I would not be ‘king’ and followed around by surly, disapproving guards.”

Alder glanced at his guards with a smirk. “You should have dug your heels in when they first tried to stick them on you. Someone once tried to keep me from going where I wanted and I made their life a living torment until they learned better. Dignity is all well and good, but a few well placed teeth and screams and you get freedom. But as for the dead, they can’t really, you know, help being dead. Or as dead as an elf can get. That’s very weird, you know?” 

Again they drew a laugh from him with their frank speech. “For an Edain… yes, I can see that.” 

“Not technically an edain.” They seemed pleased by his laugh, and then they were near Maedhros and they gestured between them, then jumped lightly back up onto the table, swinging their instrument around to rest in their arms as they sat down, uncaring of decorum. “I brought him. He’s actually kind of cool.” 

“I am actually quite warm, thanks to the fire.” He gestured towards the large blaze. “Comfortable.”

Alder threw their head back in a laugh and Maedhros smiled slightly and explained. “It is a figure of speech that means they think well of you. ‘Cool’ is apparently somewhere between ‘Awesome’ and ‘nice’.” 

He raised his brow in surprise but smiled and tilted his head in thanks as he eased into a seat. “Then I shall endeavor not to fall from your good graces.” 

Maedhros looked uncertain for a moment before saying, “As long as you fall from the cup game before them you should be fine.” 

It… was complicated, but a pleasant sort of awkward, dining and speaking with the kinslayers, his father’s favored cousins… Elwing’s sons sat with them, Elros silent and grim and Elrond concerned and interested in turn. Alder… stayed on the table during the feast, eating from Maedhros’ plate, who looked fondly exasperated by them. With Alder’s ‘feral’ nature and Maglor’s gentle nature, they all figured out how to converse with another, skirting around unpleasant or fraught topics. 

The ‘cup game’ was… frankly horribly inappropriate for grown elves to be playing, but he found he could not bring himself to care, drawn in by the song that all seemed to know, the way the cups made music when moved correctly and in time. He did fail in his circle of players, but he was happy to blame it on his unfamiliarity with the game and move to sit a pace away from the table with Maedhros, who was unable to join because of his lost hand. 

He took the opportunity to speak with his father's friend and cousin. “They are unique, I wish you joy.”

Maedhros startled as Maglor had when presented with well wishes. “Thank you.” 

Gil’galad was not surprised that they expected hostility, their deeds in their drive to obtain the silmarils were… terrible, a thing of nightmares. He sighed. “I truly only came to see that Elwing’s children still lived.”

Maedhros bowed his head, looking at his hand in thought. “In another life I would have sent the twins to you the moment I knew they would be safe there. But now… I fear they have learned too much from Alder to do anything besides what they want.” 

He huffed in amusement. “Yes, Elros made that quite clear already.” He thought for a moment before speaking quietly, knowing his advisers would be wroth at the information he was about to impart. “Eärendil and Elwing have pleaded our case to the Valar. We hope to be sent aid soon.”

“Ah. So that is how it happens. I had wondered what would finally rouse them from their thrones.” Maedhros looked thoughtful for a moment, but did not seem surprised at all, instead gazing at Alder with a pained expression. “Any of those following me who wish to join you, I will readily release from their service.” 

He shook his head sadly. “I doubt they will wish to fight alongside Fëanorians. Though I thank you for the offer, I’m afraid it will take some time for trust to be restored.” 

“True, though I would not trust either of us if you happen to be between us and a cursed rock.” Maedhros looked terribly grieved, and Alder’s head snapped towards him with a fierce look, their cup spinning away from them as they jumped from the table and moved towards him.

“Marshmallow? Everything alright?” Alder reached out and rested their hand on Maedhros’ shoulder, then looked at Gil’galad with narrow eyes, almost as if they were blaming him for Maedhros’ grim mood. 

Maedhros reached up and patted Alder’s hand. “All is well. He has shown remarkable kindness. Put your teeth away.” 

Alder looked relieved, then glanced over and grinned. “Good. Well, I hope you’re not too attached to your dignity, Gil’galad. It’s time to dance.”

Gil’galad felt rather like the time he had been thrown from his horse as an elfling with how quickly the moods around Alder and Maedhros shifted. He followed their line of sight in time to be swarmed by a- a  _ pack _ of green clad elflings, all of them demanding the Dance. Alder grinned and whistled sharply and as one all of the elflings fell silent and looked at them.

“Now, what did I teach you?” they put their hands on their hips sternly. “I know I taught you better than this.”

Instantly, the elflings turned towards him and Maedhros, clasping their hands under their chins as if begging, their eyes wide and pleading. Gil’galad felt stricken as tears welled in the eyes of the child before him. Another spoke up with a soft voice. “Will you dance with us… please?”

Faced with dozens of pleading children, he looked to Alder in panic, who raised an eyebrow in question. “I… yes? Dancing sounds like a good idea?” 

Just as suddenly as the elflings had fallen into tear filled begging, they burst into cheers and shouts of joy and Alder grinned sharply and ruffled the hair of the nearest one. “There you go! Much better!” 

They dragged Maedhros to his feet, hooking their arm through his right elbow, then extended their other hand to Maglor, who took it indulgently. The children dragged Gil’galad to his feet and fell over themselves to show him the steps of The Dance. The child who a moment before had been near weeping was grinning happily as they performed the complicated steps slowly and clearly and Gil’galad couldn’t help but wonder at the Night Voice who had taught the children to plead so convincingly. 

Gil’galad tried his best to learn the dance, half fearing the children might weep if he did not (truly or put on, either way he did not want to see their tears). He could feel his ears burning with embarrassment, but there were so many elflings, crowding excitedly around his legs, clapping and smiling in joy when he followed their instructions. The music started and the platform quickly filled with elves linking hands. He caught his guards glowering at him and was overcome with a sudden fit of defiance. Hang dignity. He was going to dance with the elflings. 

It was a very demanding dance, and though it started slowly, he quickly found himself stumbling over the steps as it sped, but the children urged him on, and soon he had the pattern of it down. The music was lively, and the rhythm of hundreds of feet against the platform made for a loud, pounding song that set his blood racing as Laiquendi, Noldor, and Feanorian elves danced in time together. It seemed the only elf not dancing was Elros, who sat alone at their table with his hand a white knuckled grip on his cup.

Gil’galad was out of breath by the time he managed to convince the children to release him and he sat heavily by Elros to drink and watch the dance. Alder and Maedhros were still arm and arm, their steps sure and quick as Alder suddenly let out a ringing cry and then began singing, joy and excitement ringing in their voice so clearly it was almost as if he had been hit with a wave of power. 

“I am the firebird! I am his kin! I am the firebird's child! I am a firebird! I am his kin! And like the flame, I am wild, wild, wild, wild, WILD!”

Gil’galad could feel his blood racing at their song, their power sweeping through those gathered and even lifting the fire to new heights as they sang, their head thrown back in unheeding happiness. “I am the firebird! I am his kin! I am the firebird's child! I am a firebird, the boldest song you've ever heard! Join in the dance, and make it wild, wild, wild! Join in the dance and make it wild!” 

It was a summons and Gil’galad found he had risen to his feet again in answer when Elros’ hand rested on his shoulder, drawing him a little from the Alder’s spell. Alder had broken from the dance and leaped up atop the table again, lifting their instrument and adding music to the power of their voice. 

“To see a person dance around a fire is not so strange, but fire dances round the limbs of this uncommon thing! Be brave enough to burn and you'll be brave enough to fly! Join your kin Solace as they light the morning sky! I am the firebird! I am his kin! I am the firebird's child! I am a firebird, the boldest song you've ever heard! Join in the dance, and make it wild, wild, wild! Join in the dance and make it wild!”

The spell was powerful, near overwhelming, and Gil’galad found his muscles shaking with the effort to stay where he was. He saw Maglor break from the lines of dancers and call something to Alder, who nodded with a blinding grin. Abruptly the spell receded, the power lingering, but Alder’s voice had turned away from a summons and instead the flames of the fire began twisting in the air, shaped by their voice into twists and climbing columns.

“Wonders of the water, air, and earth are all the same! You'll never know a wonder like the wonders of the flame! Freely fly as what you are and never walk in shame! You must not fear to blister if you'd live a life in flame! I am me and firebird and solace is my name! I am the firebird! I am his kin! I am the firebird's child! I am a firebird, the boldest song you've ever heard! Join in the dance, and make it wild, wild, wild! Join in the dance and make it wild!”

Freed from the call of their Voice, Gil’galad found himself paralyzed by awe, not only of their ability, their song, but the beauty of the dancing fire, shaped by their voice and will. What were they? “If you're brave enough to dance then you are brave enough to fly! Forget what's right and proper! You won't know until you try! If you're brave enough to fly, then you are brave enough to burn! Take my hand and join me in the Festival of Dawn! I am the firebird! I am his kin! I am the firebird's child! I am a firebird, the boldest song you've ever heard! Join in the dance, and make it wild, wild, wild! Join in the dance and make it wild!”

“Sister, will you follow me? Brother, will you follow me? Kin, will you follow me? Sister sorrow walk with me!” The fire leaped one final time before falling back to its natural height as Alder flattened their hand over the strings of their instrument, cutting the sound of their power from the air. 

There was a roar of applause from the elves, Laiquendi and Noldor alike. Gil’galad downed his drink, grateful for the coolness of it. He barely realized Alder had approached him until he felt their hand lightly touch his arm. “Hey, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” They wrinkled their nose slightly. “I forgot you all aren’t used to… uh… me.” 

He waved his hand dismissively. “I was simply unprepared, no harm done.”

Alder smiled and actually bounced on the balls of their feet. “ _ Muhther freekeeng  _ Gil’galad! So what did you think… about the song?”

He smiled back, though he did not know what they said, their excitement and smile were infectious. “You were aptly named. It was beautiful.”

They grinned, obviously delighted and were about to speak when Maglor came over and grasped their hand. “Will you indulge me, Alder?” A gentle waltz began to play, the first of the night that he would not have to be taught the steps to should he choose to dance. 

“Of course.” The pair swept off into the dance and Gil’galad took another drink, trying to calm the racing of his blood.

“I had not realized how much Sera tempered them.” Elros said softly before downing his drink and refilling it. "They are normally not so… overwhelming." 

Gil'galad did not know what to say to the youth in his obvious pain. Elros face was grim as he watched a group of elves quietly guide Maedhros from the platform as Alder danced with Maglor.

Elros suddenly set his cup down and turned to face him. "Alder trusts you."

Gil’galad set his cup aside and fully turned to face the youth, sensing the nature of this statement to be a serious one in his mind. “A fact surprising even to me.”

"Alder knows… things. I can't…" Elros ran a hand over his face. "Sera will come back, but I can't spend every day being reminded… the music, every corner… watching my friend have what I have lost." He closed his eyes with a pained expression, it was obvious he had had a great deal to drink and it was making it difficult for him to speak his mind. "I wish them the best… I do but-“ he shook his head, his face hardening. “I do not want to… to be returned to my birth parents, but I would… I would go with you."

Gil’galad sighed, for the youth who sternly spoke of staying not hours ago, this had to be the drink. "Speak to me tomorrow, Elros, when you are sober."

"Ai." Elros ran a hand over his head making the short hair stick up in unruly spikes. "Don't make decisions when drunk or… or after a song." He paused, then gestured towards where Alder was being led away by another group of elves. "They… ai." He made a frustrated noise and then stood, snatching the bottle as he walked away.

Gil’galad’s eyes followed him as he weaved through the thinning crowd, slightly clumsily, shadowed discreetly by his twin, who had an air of guilt about him. He watched until they were out of sight. The boy’s grief seemed amplified by the events of the ceremony, 

"My lord, if you wish, I can lead you to the next part of the celebration." One of the feanorian elves spoke quietly, drawing him from his thoughts on Elwing’s sons.

He nodded and waved his tense guards down as he stood. He was surprised to find all the elves were moving to the forest floor for whatever was to come next. It was a pleasant walk, far enough away for his fea to have settled from the song by the time they reached a clearing filled with Feanorian and Laiquendi elves both laughing joyously, as if there were no differences between them.

He scanned the expanse of the clearing to- By the Valar! Was that-? Maedhros was in the center of the clearing with a resigned expression as his brother arranged the braids glinting with black beads over his bare, red painted shoulders. For some reason the elf was clad only in breeches and painted in red designs. A single braid with blue beads hung by his face, and Gil'galad found himself terribly curious what the significance of all this was. It was… wild, fitting for the ‘Firebird’ and their love, he supposed. 

He made his way towards them, finding it oddly easy to move among them, somehow accepted despite… political tensions, due to Alder's acceptance. Maedhros flushed when he saw him, but did not turn him away. Maglor greeted him with a smile before patting his brother's shoulder and stepping back. 

The air was thick with expectation and Gil’galad could hear a few elves murmuring, wondering how quickly Alder was going to find them. Maedhros suddenly looked towards the edge of the clearing and when Gil’galad looked as well, he saw Alder drop from the branches of a tree. Their hair was braided in red beads, black paint swirling across their exposed skin. They were dressed, or rather undressed, in a short black vest and a black skirt that swirled around their knees with every step. 

Several elves lined up, forming a barrier between Alder and Maedhros. Alder's black painted lips curled away from their teeth in a snarl.

"I am Alder Loud." Their voice was somehow quiet while still ringing through the clearing. "And you have taken something precious to me."

They took a deliberate, menacing step forward and Gil’galad was amazed to see several of the elves step back. 

"Who will stand between me and mine?" Their voice was still quiet, but they curled their hands into fists in obvious threat. 

There was a heavy pause, and then the line of elves parted as Alder stalked forward, their eyes fixed on Maedhros. One of the ellon they passed reached for them, and Alder whirled on him with an actual growl that had all near them recoiling. Gil’galad felt the hair on his neck rise as they drew nearer, dark and shadowed and intent as they passed through the silent elves until they stood before Maedhros. They carried an air of wild power with them, and Gil’galad found himself… grateful that he was not the one their will was focused on. Maedhros looked transfixed by their gaze. 

They lifted their hand palm upwards, and their white ring flashed in the moonlight as they spoke softly. "Will you come with me, my love?"

Maedhros' throat worked with emotion as he gently put his hand in theirs and then lowered his head so they could kiss him in front of all gathered.

Never had Gil’galad thought to see the feared Eldest of Fëanor, leader of the kinslayers, look at someone with such… love and devotion in his eyes as he allowed Alder to lead him away by the hand. His terribly grim countenance was softened with affection and joy, and he looked as uncertain as every other ellon whose bonding Gil’galad had overseen during his short rule. Terrified of the enormity of what was about to transpire, but eager and blissed. It… was a strange thing to be reminded so vividly that the kinslayers… were people. 

Maglor came to stand by him as they watched the couple leave the clearing. "That went much better than I expected. Much less blood. Alder does not like to be parted from him."

One of the elves that had stepped back from them muttered wryly. "They have very sharp teeth. I wish him the best of fortunes." 

Gil’galad sensed a tale within those words and looked at Maglor, who huffed a laugh. “Come, let us drink and I will tell the tale of the disastrous time I tried to keep them apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gil'galad is still very young at this point)


	42. Alder/Maedhros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut!

Maedhros’ heart was racing. It had been since Alder had appeared at the edge of the clearing. Had made their way to him with the force of their will clearing the path between them. And they had claimed him, or rather, had asked if he would allow them to, giving him a choice yet again. His grip on their hand tightened and they gave him a dark, excited smile over their bare shoulder. They were leading him through the forest and he suddenly realized that they could not see the forest floor clearly.

“It is safe for…”

“As long as we are touching, if we stumble into a ring we will end up on the other side together.” They said simply. 

Together. 

He liked the sound of that. He pulled gently on their arm and they came to him without hesitation, letting him pull them flush against him and bend to kiss them. Their skin was warm against his and their hand trailed up his back in open wonder and he shivered and broke from the kiss far enough to ask. “Where?”

“Anywhere.” They said breathlessly, their hands still leaving trails of heat across his back and their lips finding the line of his jaw and he  _ wanted _ . It took too much effort to pull away from the feel of their mouth on his skin and take their hand again, leading them swiftly, quickly enough they were almost running, taking them to their hollow.

Alder was laughing by the time they reached it, and when he turned to look at them in the moonlight, they had their broad, true grin that almost closed their eyes. He couldn’t resist, didn’t have to resist, and pulled them to him and bent to press a kiss to the corner of their eye. 

They laughed quietly and then their hand was on his face and they turned their head enough for their mouths to meet in want and heat. They pulled back and their thumb traced his lip as he struggled for breath. “I’m making a mess of you.” They sounded awed and then their dark eyes moved from his mouth to meet his. “What do you want?”

“You.” He answered without thinking, then winced at the inelegance of it, but Alder just huffed and pressed a kiss over his heart, making his breath hitch at the gentle intimacy. 

“You can have me, big man.” They stepped back and put their fingers to the laces on their vest, pausing to look to him for consent. He nodded, feeling almost dizzy with the enormity of this, of them offering and him accepting-

Thought fled him as they deftly unlaced the vest, then with barely a pause, tossed it aside and started working their skirt over their hips and he could barely breathe past the sight of them bared to him, clad only in paint and… there was a tattoo of a yellow flower over their heart and he impulsively reached out and brushed his fingers over it. The skin was smooth and warm and he felt their breath hitch under his touch.

“It’s a dandelion. They’re very… very resilient flowers. Can grow in stone.” Their voice was low and rough and their hands moved to rest on his hips, warm and gentle. 

He wanted to touch the curve of their breast, but… they hid them, didn’t like people to know they had them, would they not want him to touch? Alder must have seen his desire, because they quirked a wry smile. “It’s alright.” They covered his hand with one of theirs and slid it down so the soft flesh was under his palm. 

“What… what do you want? I…” He knew enough, but what did they want? How did they want him? 

Alder leaned forward and mouthed along the line of his collarbone and he groaned at the sensation. “I want to taste you, explore, let you explore me. I want to make you feel good.” Their lips brushed against his skin with every word in a curl of heat. “Happy. Loved.” 

“Ai.” They were going to undo him with their words. They were naked and offering themself to him and he… did not have to resist any longer. He hooked his right arm over their hip and let his hand trail over their torso, feeling the soft flesh over honed muscle, the heat of them, the hitch of their breath when he reached the curls between their legs. “May I?” 

They nodded against his chest, their hands wandering in soothing, warm trails over his back, his arm, anywhere they could reach. Their fingers tightened on his arm when he cautiously slipped his fingers between their legs and he bit back another groan at the feel of them, warm and slick. They made a breathy noise and their hips hitched forward as he searched for the spot mentioned again and again in their book. He felt it, found it and Alder gasped open mouthed against his chest and oh… He liked that.

He moved his fingers against them again and their knees buckled as they sagged into his arm. He liked that as well. Maedhros carefully moved them, marvelling in the feel of their body against his, the willing way they moved where he guided, the quiet gasps when his fingers moved against that spot, until they were laying on their back with him leaning on his elbow over them. 

Their eyes were dark and wide, the black paint on their lips smeared around their mouth as they smiled at him, panting and wanting. He felt them shift their legs apart beneath him and dropped his face to the crook of their neck. Their pulse was thrumming and he pressed a kiss to their skin and they made a pleased noise that turned to a gasp when he gave in to the impulse to taste. 

Alder’s hands ran up his back, one threading through the beaded braids of his hair and the other gently tracing their nails down his spine in a tingling line that made his hips move forward of their own accord. He groaned and tasted their skin, kissing and touching and enjoying the pleased sounds they made as he explored their body as they said they wanted. The line of their throat, the softness of their breasts, the muscle of their belly, he worked his way down, guided away from ticklish spots and to the spots that made them gasp and shudder beneath his touch by gentle tugs on his braids.

He reached the bone of their hip and they bucked slightly beneath him when he kissed it and then they whimpered and tugged on his hair, gently, when he brushed his fingers over the wet heat between their legs.

“May I?” He asked against the soft skin of their belly.

They shivered beneath him. “Yes. Please. Anything.” 

It’s too much to give to him, but it is also him giving to them, so he let himself press a finger inside them and he feels almost lightheaded at the thought that he is inside them. The book- the book says he needs to prepare, make things easier, and it isn’t a hard task. He feels drunk on the gasps and twitches of their body as he works his fingers into them, brushing his thumb over that spot that makes them writhe as he kisses and tastes his way back up their body.

They are trying so hard to be gentle with him, their fingers tightening and loosing in his hair, their fingers careful against his back, his neck, tracing lines of heat along his ear and spine even as they begin to tremble beneath him. Their eyes are open and wide, fixed on him in wonder as he slides a third finger into them and when he kisses them he feels their body clench around his fingers as they gasp into his mouth and this feels right, it feels vital.

Their fingers tighten among the braids in his hair as they arch beneath him as his thumb finds that spot again and again and they let out a keening noise against his tongue and he thinks perhaps this is paradise. He can feel their thighs trembling and they’re shaking and their eyes are still wide and dark and fixed on him like he is the only thing worth looking at in their world. They reach up and push at his shoulder and tug at his hair, gently, oh so gently.

“Please, can I? May I?” And their voice is broken but still beautiful and he moves where they guide him, whispering his consent, his wish against their skin as they roll him onto his own back. He hadn’t noticed until he had taken his weight off of it that his right shoulder is aching, but it’s a distant thing that quickly fades under the feel of their lips against his skin as they trail their lips and tongue across the skin and scars across his chest, their hands working at the laces on his breeches and he is hard, has been erect practically since he saw them walk through those who would keep them apart using only the force of their will, and it feels too much and not enough when they pull the clothes from his legs and the night air hits him. 

Alder sits back on their knees between his legs and bites their lip and he makes himself lay still, let them look as they want. They shuffle forward, sliding their hands up along the sides of his legs, fingers skimming over flesh and scars alike, until have to shift, straddle his thighs tantalizingly close to his cock and… they pause, their dark eyes earnest as they breathe, “You’re so beautiful, love.” 

Right now, with them above him, looking at him like that, he can believe it again. He lifts his hand to touch them, reassure himself that they are real and here and with him. They lean into his touch and he has to swallow down his heart from his throat as he asks. “Will you bond with me, Mórëóma?” 

“Gladly, Russandol.” They smile and he thinks he might see a glint of tears in their eyes but then they are lowering themself slowly, agonizingly slowly onto him and he can’t think beyond the tight heat of their body accepting him, their breaths and moans, their hands braced on his chest and the tremors in their strong thighs. 

He had thought it was paradise to have them coming undone around his fingers, but this… Their eyes fixed on him, their mouth open as they pant, their body opening and engulfing him in slick heat and pleasure… this was paradise. Alder lets out a keening noise as they finally settle across his hips, his cock seated fully inside them and their eyes fall half shut as they gasp. “Gods, you’re big…”

He doesn’t have a chance to reply, to even think of what he could say to that before they lift themself up with those strong thighs and there is a rush of pleasure licking up through where they are connected all the way to his spine and up, burning thought from his mind- and then they are dropping back down, bringing him back deep inside them and it’s too much and not enough and he wants- he wants- he wants to feel them come undone around him, wants them to find their release with him.

His hand is shaking but he moves it, splays it across their belly and slides his thumb down through the dark curls until he finds the spot, ‘the clitoris’ a distant part of his mind finally supplies, and lets the movement of their hips and thighs drag his thumb over it again and again as they take him in with little curling noises in the back of their throat that wisp out in caresses of their power and oh- 

He is making them  _ sing _ ! The thought undoes him and his hips thrust up as if it were possible to drive deeper into them and he feels his fea reaching for them, the sparking touches of their magic and body and the ecstasy of their bonding as he spills inside them and their thighs tremble and clench against his hips as tightly as their body around his cock and their voice rings out in a primal, wild song.

Satisfaction, bliss, love.

Alder slowly slid their hands up his chest, lowering themself atop him until their head was tucked under his chin. He was still inside them, though he was softening, spent. He draped his right arm over them, holding them to him and still, after all this time, marveling that not once have they flinched from his shortened arm, not even now. He felt them pick up the braid of blue beads, playing with it between their fingers as they just… lay there, together. 

“I love you.” They whispered. “Thank you.”

Thank… him. He felt a curl of amusement at them thanking him for this, everything they had given him. “I love you too, you ridiculous person.” 


	43. Chapter 43

Elrond was not surprised when Elros had forgone the rest of the ceremony in favor of shutting himself in his old room for the remainder of the night. He had stayed with his brother, not wanting him to be alone. Elros had slept, completely drunk. And then had risen in the morning with a settled expression and allowed him to practice his healing arts by soothing the headache caused by overindulgence. 

Elros had thanked him and left in a hurry, and Elrond frowned. Not that he wasn’t happy to see his brother in better form then the previous night but… there was a growing sense of unease in his chest. He readied himself for the day and went to find Maglor. 

He found him on the patio with Gil’galad, who was apparently joining them for the morning meal. Elros was there as well and unlike the day before, he was speaking intently with the Nolder king. It was quiet enough he could not hear, but the king nodded and Elros turned to leave, and then froze at the sight of him, a slightly guilty expression crossing his face before it settled.

“Elros?” He reached for his brother, who allowed his touch briefly before pulling away and leaving. 

He looked to Maglor, hoping for some enlightenment to his brother’s actions only to see a pained expression on his face as he leaned forward and rubbed his face. 

“Dadlor?” Elrond did not like… any of this. 

Maglor exhaled sharply. “Elros… is leaving with the king.” 

“What?” Just yesterday he had been adamant he would not leave. 

Gil’galad gave him an apologetic smile. “He told me his wishes last night, I told him to speak to me when he was sober. And he sought me out this morning. His mind had not changed.”

Elrond felt caught, torn. His brother… he did not want to be parted from his brother, but… he did not want to leave Maglor and Maedhros. Something was coming and time with them felt short, but… his brother, his twin… 

Maglor spoke softly. “It is alright, Elrond. Alder will take care of things here.” 

Gil’galad nodded. “You would be welcome. Elros has made his wishes known not to be reunited with your parents.”

Elrond dismissed the thought of his parents. They did not matter right now. He looked at Maglor, who looked resigned. Elros… Elros was hurting and angry, and… he could not leave his brother alone. “It… for the sake of relations with your allies it would look better if you returned from the Feanorian’s home with both of us.” 

Gil’galad frowned at that. “That does not matter, Elrond. What matters is your choice. I will not force either of you, even to strengthen relations with my allies.”

“It sounded better out loud than ‘I can’t bear to leave my brother to go off alone’.” Elrond tried to keep his face stoic but his eyes burned and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Maglor. 

Gil’galad actually snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “No, I like that better, be honest with others and you will be able to be honest with yourself.”

“In that case, excuse me while I go pack my things and cry.” Elrond snapped, then winced. “Forgive me.” 

Gil’Galad’s face softened and he gave him a slight shake of his head. “Do not apologize. I do not have a brother so I can not tell you I know what you are feeling. But I can tell you that you needn’t hide your concern and fear.”

Elrond swallowed and breathed in for the count of four and held it for the same. Just as Alder had taught him when emotions became too much to handle. He heard a soft noise from the entrance to the patio and turned to see Alder and Maedhros hand in hand, paint still smeared on them but both wrapped in robes, and Maedhros seemed to have a new kind of shine in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, even as his face was twisted in concern. 

Alder looked terribly understanding. “Oh, kiddo.” 

He did not move away from their embrace like he usually did, instead he welcomed it. It felt… grounding, as everything around him seemed to be turning on its head. This had been his home since he was small, this was his family and he had never… never left it. Had never  _ wanted _ to leave it. 

They whispered in his ear as they hugged him tightly. “Make sure you and Elros say everything you want to say to Maedhros and Maglor, alright? Just in case.” 

He couldn’t stop the shiver of dread that ran through him, this was yet another thing of them just… knowing. He pulled back and searched their face, but it was still set in sad understanding, not… grief. “What…” He paused. Did he want to know? His own visions so far had brought nothing but dread. “Can I have your flute?”

Alder laughed and they teared up. “Yeah, kiddo. Of course.” 

Elrond closed his eyes and hugged them quickly before pulling back. “Excuse me, I- I need to go speak with my brother.” 

He found Elros in his room gathering things into a pack, he paused his movements when he noticed him at the door, shame flashing briefly through his eyes before his expression hardened to determination. “I have made my mind.” 

“As have I. I am going with you.” 

Elros opened his mouth with the determined expression, then blinked. “Oh.” Then he shook his head. “You don’t need-“

“Alder says we should say everything we need to say to Maedhros and Maglor before we leave.” He would not let Elros try to dissuade him. 

Elros’ movements stilled once more and his shoulders fell. “So this is it. Their final trial is near.” Elrond could only stare at his brother who looked over at him with sad eyes. “Sera spoke of her fears… vaguely, but I listened. Alder… will take care of them.”

Gil’galad felt… oddly guilty. He had ridden here in the half hope of ‘rescuing’ Elwing’s sons and instead… was watching a makeshift family tear apart. He had to leave before his councillors grew concerned enough to send an army after him, but it felt wrong to be taking the twins away the day after their friend and foster father’s bonding. 

Both twins had each spoken privately to each of the feanorians, leaving the rooms with dried tears and determined tilts to their chins. Alder seemed… resigned to the matter. Unsurprised.

Maedhros’ expression was as grim as ever as he silently prepared the twins’ armor and weapons to send with them, as well as their horses. Maglor was blank faced and pale, while somehow still fretting like a mother hen over the twins. It was a jarring scene, made worse by Elros at one point rolling his eyes and sighing, “yes, Ada, I will be careful.”

It was near midday by the time Gil’galad had his men together and ready to ride out. The twins were leading out matching roan horses when Alder came to them with gifts. Their enchanted flute for Elrond, and instructions for him to spread the cup game. And for Elros, something called a ‘ _ fone _ ’, that had belonged to his Sera, carefully packed in a chest along with a ‘ _ sohlahr chahrjer _ ’.

Gil’galad was shocked, to say the least, when Mórëóma approached him with a gift for him. Their grin was a little sharp as they presented the leather wrapped bundle to him with a flourish and a, “I hope it serves you well.” 

Curious, he had unwrapped it to find an unfinished book, and when he flipped it open to a random page, he immediately felt his ears flush with shock and embarrassment and… curiosity when he found a detailed drawing of two elves… bonding. He quickly shut the book and rewrapped it and managed to stutter out an appropriate thank you. Or… at least he hoped it was appropriate. How did one appropriately thank someone for a gift of a book like… that?

“Must you, Alder!?” Elrond groaned and he looked to find the youth’s head buried in his hands 

“I must.” They said smugly. “Only the best and newest collections of knowledge for the man with a fancy hat.” 

Gil’galad feigned offense but couldn’t keep his mirth contained at their irreverent tone. “You see, this is why you never fail to entertain.”

“I am a professional entertainer!” Alder moved and drew Elrond into an embrace, leaving a black kiss mark on his temple and then ruffling his hair, which he bore with resigned grace. The unique person hesitated when they looked at Elros, lifting their hands in silent question. 

Elros had been quietly laughing at his brother’s embarrassment but went still at Alder’s request, his countenance torn. 

Alder smiled sadly and nodded. “It’s alright, you don-“ they did not get to finish before Elros stepped forward and pulled them into a crushing embrace, closing his eyes tightly before whispering a phrase in that odd language. Alder pulled back to mark his forehead with a kiss and clasp his face in their hands. “Hey. You keep yourself alive, alright? Make your mark, but remember not to die, yes?” 

Elros huffed and pulled away with damp eyes and Elrond looked relieved for a moment before smoothing his expression into mock offense. “You did not tell me not to die.” 

Alders smirked at the other twin. “You’re smart enough to not need me to tell you that.” 

“Fuzzy feelings gone.” Elros said dryly.

Gil’galad felt truly guilty for separating this odd family. 

They were gone. Sera and the babe first, and now Elros and Elrond left to go to Gil’galad’s court. He had watched them until they left the boundaries of the forest, a small part of him hoping that they would change their minds when faced with the plains beyond, but they hadn’t. Alder and Maedhros were… were all that was left and Alder could fall through a ring any day. The twins had spoken with him, one at a time. Thanking him for giving them a home, a family, for being a father to them. For being honest with them and teaching them. They… they both, separately, said that they… forgave him and Maedhros, for… they forgave them and it was more than they deserved but… it soothed a painful bruise in his soul to hear them say it. 

But they left and Maglor felt lost. His patched together family was separating. 

His family was scattering, and the oath was rearing its ugly head again, roused by the news that the hosts of Valinor would be marching on Morgoth. 

Though he did his best to leave the newly bonded couple to themselves, Alder was adamant they continue meeting for meals. They greeted him with a hug before the morning meal, spoke of projects and random topics during the midday meal, and they played and sang after the evening meal, without fail. He felt they were doing their best to hold up their promise that he would not be alone. 

He tried… he tried to grow accustomed to the new normal but… the table felt empty. Too many empty chairs… like losing his brothers once again. He was retreating to his room to try and find some peace with the emptiness of the family table, when he was greeted by an odd sight. Mórë… sleeping on his bed. Alder’s kitten normally slept either with the black elk or in Alder’s room. Maglor narrowed his eyes at the kitten, who stretched and blinked at him. 

Was this one of their attempts to relieve his… what was that phrase he had heard Alder use… Empty nest? He scooped up Mórë and went to find them, holding the little beast out to them with what he hoped was a stern expression. “I will not become one of those mad cat people.” 

Alder looked up from their sewing basket with a smirk. “Cats are good for your health. Keep her.” They frowned back at their basket. “I can’t find the baby gown I was working on. I hadn’t finished the sleeves, but it’s gone.” 

Maglor suddenly felt a pang of grief at the reminder of the babe that he will likely never see. Alder looked up and their face fell as they stood. “Sorry…” They reached out and ruffled Mórë’s ears. “Really though… keep her. Having a cat makes the nights easier. It’s harder to feel lonely when you have a purring ball of fluff on your chest.” 

He looked down at the kitten in his hands. It was not… his children. But Alder had been lost as much as he had lost them. He would take their advice. Though he would not bow gracefully. “First hairball on my bed you shall find it in your armor.” 

Elrond was overwhelmed. Gil’galad’s army camped on the shores awaiting the much hoped for aid of The Valar, and it was much larger than he expected. After being in the Laiquendi’s forest for so long the light of an unfiltered sun almost hurt his eyes, the sea breeze tasted strange, and the elves were so… quiet. It was odd to finish the evening meal and then… silence. So many people should not be silent. Sure, some small groups would break into song, but it was sporadic, distant stories of history woven to music, none of the… comradery of the music he was used to. 

Gil’galad settled then in a tent not far from his own with the instructions to ask for him should they need anything. It was surprisingly well furnished with cots instead of bedrolls, stands for their armor to rest, washstand and a chest apiece.

Elros had sighed and put away his things silently before he disappeared, weaving through the tents without a destination. When Elrond went in search of him, he found him speaking earnestly to an edain man. Or… trying to. The edain did not speak sindarin, and Elros did not speak whatever that language was. Elros looked delighted rather than put off by this development. 

“Elrond! A language barrier! Just like old times!” Elros looked… lighter, so Erlond allowed himself to be dragged into a series of charades so they could learn a few basic words. “Stop”, “Please”, and the ever important “No”. 

Somehow that turned into Elros joining the edain forces for drills, learning how the edain moved as a company? Something of the sort. The language barrier was just as frustrating as he remembered. Elrond stood to the side and felt homesick. The Edain men seemed to delight in Elros’ earnestness, several slapping his back in what must be a sign of comradery. Alder did that. With that in mind… several of the odd gestures Alder and Sera had could be observed. ‘Back slaps’, hand clasps of greeting, even the odd greeting of bumping one's chests together and hitting each other’s backs. 

Eventually a shout went up, and a scrawny looking edain was pushed towards Elros with expectant gestures. The thin edain spoke hesitantly and Elros… grinned. “Elrond! He speaks ‘elvish’! Like…” His expression faltered. “Like Alder did.” 

‘Elvish’, meaning a terribly uncertain mixture of kendi, quenya, and sindarin. Elros and the thin edain began speaking in earnest and Elrond felt another pain of homesickness. He missed his family. How did Elros seem so bright here? He had not seen him laugh so freely since before… the ring.

“He seems to be in as better spirits as yours have worsened.” 

Elrond startled at Gil’galad’s voice by his side. He had been so deep in his thoughts he had not observed the King’s approach. He should bow, but the king had already looked away, watching Elros and the edain. “The Edain warriors have been wary and reserved around my soldiers, I had been trying to find a way to instill more goodwill between our people, but it seems your brother solved that for me without even meaning to.”

“Elros has… often felt more at home in the company of men. Mae-” He stopped before he said the name in front of the other soldiers, unsure of their feelings toward the kinslayers. “Marshmallow used to joke that when our mother was bearing us, I took the elvish half and he took the mannish half.” The joke felt bitter in his mouth after his vision of Elros growing old.

Gil’galad was silent for a moment, and Elrond hurried to move the line of conversation along. “If you give him a set of cups and a stack of paper I’m sure he will have managed to fully integrate himself into their ranks before dinner.” 

Like Sera and Alder had. “Most likely, he had excellent examples. Did… Maglor speak to you of how we met the voices?” 

Gil’galad smiled. “Yes, to hear the mighty Maglor having his dearly loved music turned a weapon against him only to be subdued by a child with a rock was quite an entertaining image.”

Elrond smiled at the memory. “It made quite the impression on us as well. Sera taught us to make whistles from blades of grass. ‘One never knows when you might need to be very loud’.” 

They watched as the Edain began to lead Elros to their fires and Gil’galad clasped his shoulder. “Come, why don’t you join me for the evening meal and leave him to make my job easier come morning?”

Elrond looked from the laughing and jostling edain to the stoic and silent fires of the eldar forces. “I think you should-” He should not be giving a king advice. “Never mind, forgive me.” 

Gil’galad raised a brow at him. “I see Alder had more influence on your brother. Say what is on your mind, Elrond. I promise I would prefer it.”

“If you would allow it, I would play and teach the cup game to your forces. It…” It would hurt, but a good hurt. A piece of home. “It fosters comradery and fellowship, nurtures loyalty and peace, as well as hones hand and eye coordination and cooperation. Elves are very auditory.” 

“And you miss it.” Gil’galad spoke insightfully. 

“Yes.” Being honest with himself. 

Gil’galad nodded, seeming pleased. “We can do that tomorrow if you would like. But for tonight I would rather relax in a private meal without posturing and simply enjoy conversation.”

Music was not ‘posturing’. You can’t lie in music. But he just inclined his head and accepted the invitation. He felt too heart weary to argue. 

Gil’galad was enjoyable to speak too, he had a quick wit and enjoyed puzzles. Seeming to want to pick apart every little thing Alder had taught them, from The Terrible Book to the idea of anarchy to their views on gender equality. 

When he returned to their tent he was surprised to find Elros was already there, seeming startled to see him, and he quickly shoved something blue under his blanket  and then refused to meet his eyes. “Have fun dining with the king?”

“I have half a wish to summon Alder and throw them at him to sate his c uriosity.” Erlond wanted to know what his brother was hiding, but Alder was not here to run interference when he accidentally misstepped. “He is a good conversationalist. How were the edain?”

Elros’ hand absently stroked over the slight lump beneath his blanket. “Familiar.” He hesitated. “I am going to ask Gil’galad to place  me with the edains, I want...” He blinked rapidly as if to stave off tears. “Alder said to make Sera proud, and I intend to try.”

Oh. “King Gil’galad… will probably grant your request. He seemed much relieved by your comradery with them.” He sat on the cot provided for him, hating how awkward he felt with his own brother, hating his brother was in pain. Missing his home. “I think we will be paraded before his councillors tomorrow. Show we are alive.” 

“Of course.” Elros ran a hand over his face, looking exhausted. “Best try to rest then.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elrond played As a River Flows in You :)

Elrond was… feeling nervous. Which was silly, he had performed for crowds since he was little, for… far more, he wouldn’t say hostile, because they hadn’t been, not truly. It had just felt like it. The realization helped steady his nerves a little. He was feeling nervous, but that was his mind, not the crowd. 

There were too few tables to truly play the cup game, but Elrond would ask Elros to solve the problem for him later. Tonight… tonight Gil’galad made a little speech about the Voices and how Elrond had been half raised by them. The councillors were fascinated by the true, but slightly stretched truth, of Alder and Sera. Alder’s eyes did not ‘glitter with the power of the night sky’. They had black eyes that reflected light. Maglor would be delighted by Gil’galad’s turn of phrase though. 

But the tale had piqued the other elves’ interest, and one of them turned to him in barely concealed curiosity. “Did the Voices teach you aught of their abilities?” 

“Of their abilities? No, their abilities are unique to each of them. They did teach us many other things.” He tried to be as polite as he knew. He… had not realized that of all the things he had learned in the woods, being raised by feral children and half feral elves meant that his grasp of etiquette was a bit… outdated. 

Gil’galad had laughed himself almost to the point of tears when Elrond had instinctively hissed at someone who had touched his hair unexpectedly. 

“Such as?” Another spoke, Elrond could never remember his name, but he recognized him as the councillor who claimed he was outspoken and blunt and proud of it. Alder would take him apart in seconds.

“The flute and violin, tales of lands yet discovered, healing techniques, how to make paper fly, how to weave bracelets, songs…” He gave a hopefully graceful shrug. “Truly, they taught us too much to name.”

“A song from one of the mysterious Voices would be fascinating to hear.” Another councillor swirled their wine in their goblet with an almost bored expression. 

Elrond thought quickly, searching for the trap as Gil’galad had warned him. Perhaps… they wanted him to offer to sing? A proud youth eager to show off, able to fail. “It is an experience like no other, I’m sure our king Gil’galad can attest to that, though he only heard the one. They taught me some of their songs, but I confess I hold but a fraction of their ability.” 

He caught a pleased glance from Gil’galad and guessed he had puzzled it out truly. 

Gil’galad spoke. “It truly is a memorable experience. The Night Voice wished to dance, and their song called all to them in joy and grace. When we grew weary, they turned their voice to the fire so that it could dance with them in our stead.” 

That… wasn’t quite how it happened. Maglor had seen that they were accidentally compelling the Noldor king and had yelled at them to sing at the fire before they started a war. Elrond wondered what the tales would say of this years from now. He wondered what Elros was talking about right now. Perhaps he was sharing origami patterns with the edain, or the cup game. Maybe they were sharing stories or translating. 

There were various noises of interest and questions around the table, which Gil’galad fielded for a time, until finally, the ‘blunt’ councillor spoke to him. “Would you perhaps sing for us? One of the songs of the Voice? It may not hold their power, but I would be honored to hear it.” 

He felt caught, unsure, but Gil’galad spoke gently. “I would also be pleased to hear you play.” 

“As my lord wishes.” That made it simple. He rose and bowed. “I will fetch the flute.” 

He returned with it and had to grit his teeth to keep from hissing when one of the councillors reached for it with an exclamation of curiosity. He did pull it away sharply before they could rest a finger on it. “Forgive me, but it was a gift from Mórëóma and I doubt they would be pleased if I let another handle it.” 

He would gladly throw Alder in front of the councillors, and they would probably be glad to face them down. His heart was in his throat as he set up the flute. He missed Alder. And Maglor. And Maedhros. His friends, Sera, his brother… He closed his eyes and began playing the first song he had ever heard Sera and Alder play. He remembered how soft and safe it had made him feel, the way it had without fail made him fall to sleep under their ability. They had played it every night before bed, to make it easier to rest. It felt like he was playing a piece of home, and for a minute, he didn’t feel as lost.

The song trailed away and he opened his eyes and then startled to find all except Gil’galad asleep, and even the king looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Elrond opened his fea and cursed at what he saw. He had laid a spell. He reached out and shook the nearest councillor, but they did not even stir. 

What was he supposed to do? Elros… Elros would know how to fix this. He tucked the flute and case under his arm and rushed for the edain camp, passing asleep or weary elves as he ran. He found his brother by the edains’ fire, conversing earnestly with one of the men. Elros looked up in concern. “Elrond? What is wrong?”

“I accidentally spelled them all asleep! I can’t wake them up!” 

Elros blinked. “You what?”

“They wanted me to play, so I did, one of Alder and Sera’s songs, but when I opened my eyes, they were all asleep! I didn’t even know I could do that!” He realized he was acting frantic and composed himself. 

Elros sighed and stood. “I guess… we could try and spell them awake?”

Gil’galad was… terribly amused. His councillors had been picking and scratching at Elrond, trying to find his weak spots, how he could be exploited and bent to their will. Not overly malicious, simple politics. The heir of Doriath, raised by kinslayers, so on and so on. But the boy was smart, and stubborn, and ran by a different set of rules. In the forest, Elrond was the picture of patience and restraint… by comparison. 

Out here, among coddled and pampered nobles, he was fierce and stubborn and had a disconcerting habit of lifting his upper lip to bare his teeth when startled or irritated. The councillors circled and picked, but Elrond would either ignore slights as if they did not register, or would return them with startling bluntness, or, Gil’galad’s favorite reaction, would stare, completely unblinking until the person who spoke shifted uncomfortably. One never knew if they would get a carefully worded, tangled response, or an unblinking stare.

The… ‘Incident’ with the flute had thrown the councillors further.  It had been quite entertaining to watch as they came out of the spell due to the lively drumming and flute playing of the two brothers. Elros seemed infinitely amused but Elrond rather embarrassed. Some of his council  had made murmurs of him tricking them, but Elrond had put on the most innocent, wide eyed expression of youthful confusion, and claimed that he had warned them that he had a fraction of the Voices’ ability. 

Gil’galad had backed him up, subtly, with a joke about forgetting his maiar blood. Had not his great grandmother sung Morgoth himself to sleep? But Elrond was obviously shaken by the Incident, and as soon as they had a private moment, Gil’galad asked him why he was so distressed.

“I didn’t know I could do that! I’ve been playing that song every day for years, and never once have I laid a spell like that.” Elrond had started pacing.

“How do you know?”

Elrond stopped and looked at him in bewilderment. “I have never looked up and seen my entire audience asleep. The only time I saw anything similar was when Alder and Sera were young and… Oh.” 

“And you are not yet at your majority, are you?” That… was a thought that Gil’galad put aside to think of later. 

“No… they grew more powerful as they aged, I simply…” Elrond abruptly sat and covered his mouth with his hand. “You’ve heard Alder play… felt it. Imagine that, and another, just as bright and powerful, both of them together. It’s… overwhelming, beautiful. I grew up with that, every night they played and we danced, every night they sang, and we slept. We grew up on songs of power. Alder enchanted a pair of rings in a single day and I’m just…” 

“You felt like a candle next to a bonfire?” Gil’galad suggested, and then at his nod, added. “Also… you are used to playing for an audience that is also accustomed to those songs. At the bonding ceremony, I noticed that those who lived with you were able to resist their call with much more ease than those of us hearing for the first time.” 

It seemed to calm the boy slightly, and he could see the boy's mind working. Later he found from his head healer that Elrond had begun healing small wounds, self inflicted by careless soldiers during drills, by… humming. No salves or dressings, just cleansing the wound and humming it closed. He would take meticulous notes and ask questions, apparently searching for the breadth of his abilities. 

Gil’galad wasn’t sure if he would ever stop being surprised by the twins, he would gladly offer them both positions in his court, but he doubted they would see the appeal in such a thing. Elrond faithfully pursued perfecting his healing techniques and Elros spent more time among the Edain then his own kind. No, the two seem to have no ambitions, but that’s the very reason he would gladly raise them to such a position. 

Who better to resist the allure of power than those that do not even desire it to begin with? 

Despite Alder’s insistence, he was  _ not _ ‘moping’. Not at all. 

It was simply… 

Um…

A poetic fit.

“You know it doesn’t count as a creative fugue if you aren’t actually writing any music, right?” Alder said from his doorway.

Maglor was laying facedown on his bed. He had been there long enough that now he was stuck with Mórë sleeping between his shoulders, purring in her sleep. “How would you know?”

“Um… I’m a musician too? I’ve had my share of creative fugues.” They suddenly tsked and he heard them walking towards him and then Mórë was plucked from his back. “Come on. We’re going on a road trip.”

“What?” He lifted his head to squint at them. 

“Pack. We’ll be heading into orc country.” They said cheerfully, then slammed the door behind them. 

Orc country? Where- Oh- OH! The twins! He jumped from the bed and leaned out the door. “That is a terrible idea, Alder!”

They spun to shrug at him. “So? Pack up, I’m leaving in the morning.”

“The morning-? Annd you’re gone.” Maglor sighed. A ‘road trip’. To see the twins… in the middle of Gil’galad’s camp, with the hosts of Valinor coming? This was a terrible, terrible idea. 

Which was what he told them the next morning as they rode away from the city. Mórë was curled up on the back of his saddlebags and Alder gave him a rather smug shrug. “You’re going to end up there eventually. This way, we can take our time, have fun on the road while we meander over. And, you can’t lay face down on your bed because you miss the twins because there are orcs and wasps to watch out for.” 

“Maedhros, talk sense into them.” He said plaintively even as he rode with them. This really was a bad idea. Sure, he had finally gotten around to braiding his hair this week, but…

Maedhros leveled him an amused scowl. “May I remind you that I am bonded with them and thus, obviously unable to talk sense into them?”

“If you weren’t riding a horse right now I would kiss you.” Alder laughed.

Maedhros graced them with an amused yet genuine smile and Maglor was grateful the twos’ affection was a quiet, steady affection and were not overwhelming as- he cut off the thought. No, it would do no good to dwell on it.

Alder made a decidedly smug expression, then grinned. “Guess what I taught Óma to do!” 

Maglor glanced at the elk warily. Last time they had taught one of their pets, and Óma was a pet, not just a mount, something, it had been to teach Mórë to run up a person’s body and perch on their shoulder. It involved claws. 

“Óma, speak.” They said and the elk raised its head and let out an ear splitting bellow. Alder leaned forward and petted its neck proudly. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy? It’s you! Yes, it is!”

This was a terrible idea and he was pretty sure Alder was completely mad and… he felt lighter than he had since the twins had left. He laughed and shook his head. “Please do not teach our horses to do that.”

“Oh, I’m not getting near those things.” They shuddered dramatically. 

It felt… good to fall into teasing and joking with his brother and Alder, and they rode at a casual pace, simply enjoying the journey as they had suggested they do. 

This was a terrible idea but…

It was nice. 

Katy felt at a loss of how to deal with Sera again. The tour had been cancelled, though Sera still produced a bit of music for the fans by herself. The media and the police were very, very suspicious of the fact that Alder was still missing, but Sera spun it skillfully so that it made sense. Alder was Alder after all.

Every day that went by without Alder popping up to check on Sera made Katy more nervous. You don’t spend nine years inseparable only to decide to run off with some hippies. But… Sera had told her, only her, that Alder was with the people who had taken them as children and that… that made more sense, even if it worried her half to death. Alder had been very adamant that they wanted to go back, but… She hadn’t thought they would actually leave Sera behind.

Mom was chattering away about… Okay, Katy had stopped listening twenty minutes ago, having perfected the art of the noises and gasps required to keep Mom happy with her one sided conversations. Katy was instead watching the hallway where Sera would be coming out of, waiting for either her, or a nurse to tell her that there was a problem. 

Big sisters were allowed to worry about their mysteriously traumatized baby sisters. Who were apparently secretly knocked up by their childhood kidnappers. 

What even was their life?

Sera appeared, pale but dry eyed, a sheaf of papers in one hand and a little CD case in the other. Mom leaped to her feet with a question of, “Well?”

Sera put on her interview smile. “They’re healthy so far. They look like a jellybean.” 

Katy pointedly didn’t ask, not in front of everyone, instead, she clapped her hands together and put on her own well practiced smile. Big sisters know how to put on a brave face. “Let’s go have some lunch, big sister and little sister!”

Sera hesitated but then put the disc into Mom’s hands. “Would you burn copies of it for me? Maybe print some out. I know they’re just a bean right now but…” 

Mom’s expression darkened a bit, she was really, really angry the father wasn't here, but she put on her own smile and took it. “Of course, sweetie.” 

Sometimes it felt like all they did was smile at each other, painted on and photo perfect, little lies that said everything was alright. Katy paused and pulled out her notebook to write that down. Sera might be able to make a song out of that. Katy took Sera to her house for lunch and made a salad with salmon on the side. Nothing fancy, but nutritious.

“Spill.” Katy set the food in front of her and glared her into picking up her fork.

“He would have wanted to be there.” The perfect smile was gone and all that was left was her baby sister, missing someone. “I don’t know what he would have been more excited about, seeing the baby, or the machines.” 

“If he was worth anything, it would be the baby.” She said, maybe a little too sharply because Sera wrinkled her nose irritably. 

“He’d be here, if he could.” She always seemed so sure when she said that, but where was he? 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weRHyjj34ZE
> 
> (song suggested by the lovely The_People_of_Moonia. Thank you!)

The Host of Valinor was everything and nothing what Elros thought it would be. The ships that bore them were beautifully crafted, graceful and gleaming. Ironic that they carried an army.

Gil’galad had requested that he and Elrond stand with him when he greeted the army, and while he would rather stand with the Edain he had to admit he had a perfect view of the first ship that landed.

It was a beautiful ship, white and glittering, seeming to skim just above the surface of the waves, and something about it struck him as familiar. He thought he might have heard a story from Alder about a glittering ship… but there wasn’t time to think on their stories because a shiny looking elf had jumped off of the deck and Elros did not have a wooden stake. He checked. Elrond made a similar patting motion at his belt, both of them remembering the story of ‘daywalking vampires’ that Sera had delighted in terrifying them with as children. 

The elf paused a few paces away, a terribly hopeful and stricken look on his glittering face, and then rushed towards them with open arms. Elros and Elrond both took a step backwards, hands falling to their swords. 

“Please, don’t touch us.” Elrond said warningly. 

The elf stopped with a horrified, grieved expression. “Ai, my sons… what did they do to you?” 

“Ah, shit.”  _ That _ was why the glittering ship was familiar, and also why Gil’galad wished them to stand nearby… Their birth father. Alder had told them both about him being up in the sky with a silmaril instead of coming back for them. They hadn’t said it like that, but Elros knew that was what had happened. “Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, be talking to the king? He’s right there?” Elros took another step out of hugging range and gestured at Gil’galad, who he gave a narrow glance to because he had  _ said _ he wouldn’t be returning them to their birth parents.

Gil’galad winced under his glare. “I did not tell him you were here.”

Eärendil looked confused before he pulled a piece of parchment from a pocket in his vest. “One of your advisers sent me a letter, informing me they were alive and that you had rescued them from the kinslayers.” 

He handed the parchment to Gil’galad, who took it with poorly concealed anger, and Eärendil turned back to them, holding out his hands. “My sons… I have-”

“We’re not your sons.” Elros said bluntly, stepping back again from the reaching hand. He really, really did not want to be dealing with this, he should have stayed in the edain camp. Elrond rolled his eyes at his choice of delivery, but didn’t disagree and also had taken a subtle step back. “We stopped being your sons when our birth giver jumped out a window to protect a rock. You both left us for dead.” He shrugged and tried to turn to leave, done with this conversation. 

Elrond had his eyes narrowed and focused on the parchment, which meant he knew who had sent word. Gil’galad looked between them with a frustrated expression.

Eärendil’s face contorted in suppressed anger and grief and Elros really, really didn’t want to hear the next words out of his mouth. Eärendil’s voice was quiet but furious. “What have those monsters done to you?”

Yeah. No. Elros knew what it was like to have your child ripped away from you, but he had at least tried to go after them, had fought and screamed and  _ tried _ . Eärendil had not been restricted across realms to find them. Everyone knew Maedhros had led his people to the forest, to the Laiquendi. No, Eärendil didn’t come, not because he could not, he did not come because of the silmaril… the stone that even now shone like a star in a circlet on his brow. He felt his own rage and grief like a fire in his blood and he swung, his fist connecting with Eärendil’s sparkly face with a satisfying jolt all the way up to his shoulder. The shiny elf actually fell to the ground, drawing shocked gasps from the advisers and generals gathered. The circlet fell from his head.

“They raised us. Gave us a home.” He shook out his hand and then let Elrond grab it to look over. “That’s what they did to us.”

Eärendil seemed frozen, staring at him with wide, stricken eyes. Elros pulled away from Erlond to bend and pick up the circlet with the silmaril. He stared at it, trying to see what it was about it that made everyone so… It was just a glowing rock. It felt like staring into the flash of Sera’s phone. He couldn’t help a disgusted snort. “So this is the thing so many have died over. What you chose over us.” He tossed the circlet at the shiny elf as if it were something insulting and Eärendil clutched it to his chest with an almost frantic motion. “I hope it makes you happy.”

Erlond tugged on his wrist, speaking in a polite, bored tone to Gil’galad. “I’m afraid you will have to excuse us. Forgive us for making a scene, but… we did warn you.” He gave a charming, polite bow, still holding his wrist, so Elros swept one of the mocking bows that Alder gave when they were being sarcastic, and then let Elrond lead him away.

“Feel better?” Elrond asked when they were a reasonable distance away.

“No.” Elros huffed, his hand ached. “Should have hit him again for you.”

“I accept the intent and will say I love you too, but please don’t hit our ‘gene donor’ on my behalf.” Elrond said dryly, then added. “It was… satisfying to see, however. But it will likely reflect badly on Gil’galad.” 

Elros massaged the knuckles of his hand, still aching. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have decked Eärendil. But it had felt good to finally vent some of his emotions with a fist instead of simply shaking it at the sky. “Sing them a song and I’ll tell tales of the Feral Voices to what’s his face, the big guy Alder mentioned?”

“Eönwë?”

“Yeah. I can tell stories about them.”

“Let them spin their own conclusions.” Elrond sighed. “It will suffice.” He then frowned. “Gil’galad did not break his word.”

Elros looked at his brother, who looked furious on behalf of his friend. “If… someone disobeyed him then...” 

Elrond nodded. “His rule is still new and uncertain. If he does not deal wisely with the adviser who disobeyed him he will be seen as weak by the others, his rule will be seen as a farce.”

Elros grimaced. “Politics stink. I think Alder had the right idea. Just scream at your problems til they go away.” 

Elrond quirked his lips in an amused smile. “Well, punching your problem only seemed to give you a bruised hand.” He chuckled but sobered, “we should apologize.”

Elros groaned. “Publicly too. Ugh.” 

He really should have stayed in the edain camp today.

Gil’galad had ‘taken a page from Elrond’s book’, as the boy was wont to say, and was currently staring unblinkingly at the advisor who had written against his very specific instructions. The person in question had gone from blustering explanations, to polished apologies, to slightly frantic questions, until after… he had no idea how long he had been here, but now the man was pale and silent, though fidgeting slightly. 

His mind was on trying to deal with the… scene and utter shock of Elros punching his father in front of all instead of the tearful reunion all had been hoping for. He had known the twins harbored bitterness for their father, but… there were murmurs of them falling under the kinslayers’ influence, being willing to strike their kin. 

Just as many were shocked, awed, or terrified at the casual manner Elros had cast aside the silmaril, as if it were simply a glittering gem. He had not even seemed for one instant enchanted by its beauty. Gil’galad did not know of a single person who had been able to resist trying to keep the stone after even so brief a contact. 

He finally allowed himself to blink and turned to another councillor, one who was looking a little pale himself. “Do you remember what I said when I brought the boys back?”

The ellon swallowed slightly. “You instructed us not to write to their parents of their rescue as their feelings were many and complex, and you did not want to cause them more stress than perhaps they could bear.” 

He hummed slightly. “Why do you think this person disobeyed a direct instruction from his king?”

It was a trap, and he knew it. The councillor hesitated before sidestepping the trap by suggesting: “Perhaps… instead of wondering why, we should instead settle on… how to handle the… treason?” 

Gil’galad graced him with a slight head tilt of approval. “‘Treason’. Interesting, yet accurate choice of phrase. Would you not say?” He finally addressed the disobedient advisor directly. “

“Gil- My king… it was only a letter informing a man his sons thought lost yet lived.” The advisers pleaded. 

“Only a letter. Only a letter, written against my direct orders.” This… was his least favorite part of being king. Sentencing. By all rights, he could, should, have him executed, but… one of his conversations with Elrond came to mind and he found a ‘loop hole’. “You have confessed to your guilt to knowingly and willingly committing treason against your king, and I hereby lay my judgement onto you. As you are unable to hold loyalty to your king, I name you kingless. You have no people, you have no king, no titles, or lands. Those sworn to follow you are released from any and all oaths. I will give you until sundown to remove yourself from my camp.” 

A guard ‘escorted’ the ex-adviser from his tent and Gil’galad dismissed the others, satisfied that an appropriate example had been made, thank Eru, without bloodshed. He allowed himself a moment to massage his temples to ease the headache forming behind his eyes.

“A unique and subtle judgment.”

He startled at the sound of Eönwë’s voice and quickly put his composure back on. “My lord Eönwë.” The ainur had to bend nearly in half at the waist to enter the tent, he appeared an elf but had an air about him that told of his true power, bestowed by Manwë himself. He found himself idly wondering if Alder could make even him dance, before scolding himself mentally for the errant thought. 

“After the unexpected violence during Eärendil’s reunion with his sons, I began asking those who had close dealings with them about the manner of their rescue. I… was most disturbed when I heard you had attended the bonding ceremony of the eldest kinslayer.” 

Gil’galad distantly felt like fidgeting as he had as an elfling in trouble with his caretakers, but he was grown, and a king, however young, and had done nothing wrong. “I rode to the forest they inhabited because I had heard rumors the boys yet lived. I intended only to learn if they did indeed live and were held by the kinslayers. I was met at the foot of the city of the Laiquendi by the Feanorians, armed, but with their blades yet sheathed. They spoke to me with great wariness but yet they were polite. At the side of the eldest, was a strange edain.”

“The mysterious Voice?” Eönwë said with a touch of humor.

“One of them, yes. The Night Voice. Mórëóma, they were called. I saw something… incredible happen. They whispered in the eldest Feanorian’s ear, and he then invited me into the city in peace, to attend the bonding ceremony and speak and go where I would with only my assurance I did not come war seeking.”

“So little?” The ainur looked shocked.

“So little. I gave my assurance, and the edain looked at me and then proclaimed me honest, and the Feanorians listened to their words and led me to their city and put up their weapons.” He was still a little shaken by that, if he was honest with himself. “I drew aside the Voice to speak with them, to try and find word of the twins, and they treated me as if I were a close friend, speaking in friendship and fondness. They… knew of my father-name without me speaking of it.” Gil’galad hesitated, unsure how his tale was being received, but the ainur looked fascinated, leaning forward slightly as he listened. 

Gil’galad continued. “They answered my questions without hesitation, and told me the boys had been under their care since they were small. The kinslayers listened to them, took their advice and trusted them. When I spoke to Maedhros during the celebration, he said that if the boys wished to leave with me, he would release them without hesitation.”

“Why?”

“They trust Mórëóma. They proclaimed me honest, and all of them hearkened to them. Elros himself said that he was willing to come with me, a stranger to him, simply because Mórëóma trusted me.” 

Eönwë was quiet but it was a pondering sort of quiet, and when he did speak it was carefully toneless. “The two alluded to a fondness for the kinslayers.”

Gil’galad considered how to answer that. None held any manner of fondness towards the kinslayers, and for the boys to claim them as kin would taint them in the eyes of all. If he were to admit he had found the kinslayers to be simply… broken and tired elves it would also taint him in people’s eyes. His response was forstalled by Elrond and Elros walking into the tent without any polite announcement. He gave them a grateful look even as they froze at the sight of Eönwë and then tried to back up. 

“Forgive us… we did not know our king was in council.” Elrond bowed, dragging Elros down by his sleeve into a bow as well.

There was an awkward pause where Eönwë studied the boys in curiosity, the boys glanced between him and the ainur uncertainly, and he tried to figure out what to do. Elros spoke first. “We came… I came to apologize for my behavior. I… am still learning that the behavior that was acceptable in the forest is not acceptable among polite company.” 

A blunt yet sideways way of saying ‘do not fault us for the circumstances of our upbringing’. Entirely put on, but Gil’galad appreciated them trying to help. He had little doubt the apology was entirely for his benefit. 

“Tell me, child, why did you strike your own father?”

Elros’ jaw tightened but he met the ainur’s gaze steadily. “He threw away his rights to be my father when he chose that cursed stone over us. I… so many have suffered because people want those things, and to see him wearing the thing that thousands have died for, while claiming ignorance as to what happened to us… he should have  _ been _ there for us.” His voice broke a bit and his eyes welled with tears. “He  _ left _ us!”

Gil’galad was reminded of the elflings looking to him with heartbroken expressions at Alder’s instructions, of Elrond’s expression of perfect innocence that he could summon at will. Eönwë looked… softened, less suspicious and concerned and more inclined to pity. Elrond put a comforting hand to Elros’ shoulder, and Elros closed his eyes for a moment before straightening his spine and speaking softly. “I should not have struck him, and I will apologize to Eärendil for that.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Eönwë said softly. “Pray… if you are willing, would you tell me of how the Voices came to you? I have been hearing many various stories of them and I wish to understand the truth.” 

Elros looked away and Elrond spoke. “When the Feanorians took us… we were terrified. Young, scared, and we ran. Often, but one night we managed to escape the camp and flee into the forest. The feanorians were close on our trail and we were beginning to despair we would be caught again, when suddenly a pair of hands appeared from the brush under a great tree and pulled us into the shelter. It was the Day Voice and the Night Voice, though at the time they were only twelve years of age, and known as Sera and Alder. They tried to hide us, and when that failed…” A smile played at the boy’s mouth. “They used their instruments and a rock to fell Maglor. They bound him and threatened him with his own knife to try and get us to safety. You should know that at the time they did not speak Sindarin or Quenya or any other language any involved knew.”

Eönwë looked riveted by the boy’s tale, entranced by the light cadence of his speech. Elros’ expression was carefully controlled, but his eyes flashed with fondness and pain.

“Maedhros came up to them unawares and put his sword to their neck and…” Elrond paused dramatically and Eönwë leaned forward slightly in anticipation. “The children used their instruments to make him fall back in pain, and took us by the hands and ran with us, braving the sword of Maedhros the Grim to try and free us. Alder kicked Maedhros in the face trying to get me away from him. We all were but small children and shortly after we were taken once again, and Elros and I listened in terror as the feanorians argued whether to kill the Voices or to simply leave them in the forest. We did not know them, but they had tried to protect us, and had won our fondness.”

“They played.” Elros broke in. “They managed to convince Maglor to give them their instruments back and they played music unlike anything ever heard before. They convinced the Feanorians to keep them, keep them close to us, with their music. And then… they changed things. They played and the warriors danced. They sang, and the kinslayers wept. Their music somehow swayed those around them until we were not… hostages to be imprisoned, but children to be cared for. Taught and trained and spoiled as there were only four children in the entire army, and all of the warriors and leaders alike were enchanted by the music and play of the Voices.”

“That is… good to hear.” Eönwë spoke carefully. “I am glad your experiences with them were not all terrifying.”

Elros laughed quietly. “Once one has woken Alder before they wished, all else seems less terrifying.” He bowed. “Excuse me. I have a public apology to make.”

Elrond and Elros fled before Eönwë could respond and Gil’galad wondered how much easier his rule would be if he had the excuse of being raised by feral Voices to fall back on. Instead he was stuck doing the ‘proper’ thing. “Would you care for tea, my lord Eönwë?”

Maybe he could ‘lose’ himself in the woods for a few years...

Maedhros had left a sealed letter with his captain to be opened if word reached them of his death. In it, were instructions that all who wished to be freed from their oaths of service were, and those that did not wish to be freed were to follow Elros and Elrond. He left everything to the twins, and… it felt freeing. His captain was in charge of defending the Laiquendi and their forest, and he trusted him to rise to the task. Alder had convinced him of the need for a road trip, both for Maglor’s grief over his departed children, and for his own heart’s needs.

They had spoken bluntly yet eloquently about what the ‘road trip’ would contain. Long stretches of leisurely travel, songs and stories and family. They were in no hurry to reach their destination, and Alder claimed the freedom from responsibility and stress would be good for all of their spirits. 

They also entertained him with a tale of bravery and kindness, of a man who set out to right wrongs and try to atone for his past wrongs. They called it ‘vigilante work’, and had hinted that they might maybe fight any orc bands they found along the way as well as help anybody they found in their path. 

It resonated with the youthful shred of him still left, the… romanticism of travelling with his bonded and brother across the lands, helping all they met. He confessed as much, and instead of laughing, Alder declared they would be using code names for the duration of the trip. Adalor, Marshmallow, and Loud. It was… fun. Pointless, as any who saw his hand, height, and hair would immediately know who he was, but entertaining. He also flatly refused to allow Alder to dye his hair, though they seemed relieved by his refusal.

A week later and they had just that morning left the edge of the forest, so leisurely was their pace. They had entered the grassy hills, sparsely dotted with shrubs and young trees cast from the forest, a full four days later than the trip should have taken. They set camp well before the sun neared the horizon, and Maglor took up a bow and went to hunt, though Maedhros knew it was also to give him and Alder a few hours of privacy. 

Alder seemed to realize the same thing as they huffed a laugh and pulled off their tunic, leaving them dressed only in leggings and what they called a ‘bralette’, and began working through a series of stretches that let them keep their incredible flexibility. 

He openly admired them as they did so, which they seemed to enjoy, and they flashed him a pleased grin. “What’s up, big man?”

He had long been acquainted with the turn of phrase, but he still answered it mostly literally to amuse them. “The sky, the clouds, a few birds, my spirits.”

They laughed and shook their head as they rolled out of a ‘split’. “Jokes. Hah!” They dug through their bag and pulled out their empeethree.

He quirked his eyebrow at them, wondering if they wished to ‘dance’ as before but there were no suitable poles. He… would like to see them dance like that again if it were possible. They were up to… something of the dancing nature. They only brought out the empeethree when they wanted to dance. Alder smiled at him from the corner of their eyes. “You ever hear of a belly dance?” 

Maedhros found it hard not to smile back at them and rose from where he had been sitting while watching them stretch. “I would not be opposed to learning.”

Their eyes widened and a slow grin spread across their face. “Now there is an amazing thought…” They let out a ‘woof’ sound and then set up the box so it would play its music out loud. “Maybe see what it is before volunteering to play eye candy.” 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but chuckled. “Ahh, this is a sensual dance then?”

They grinned and raised their hand above their head in a graceful line as the music began to play. “Only kind I bothered to learn.”

The rhythm of the music began playing and he felt his mouth go dry as Alder began moving their body in a sinuous line in time with the beat, their hips and arms undulating in fascinating patterns. Alder began singing with the empeethree, English but still understandable despite his distraction with the movement of their body. 

“Lucky you were born that far away so we could both make fun of distance. Lucky that I love a foreign land for the lucky fact of your existence. Baby, I would climb the  _ Andees _ solely to count the freckles on your body. Never could imagine there were only ten million ways to love somebody.” He felt his face heat at the obvious intimacy of the lyrics but could not take his eyes off them as they danced. It was obvious why it was called a ‘belly dance’ with the exact, yet fluid way they somehow made their body ripple and flow with the music, their hips and shoulders keeping time with the beat.

“Can't you see, I'm at your feet? Whenever, wherever! We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. There over, hereunder, you'll never have to wonder. We can always play by ear, but that's the deal, my dear.” Their words were as captivating as the movements of their body.

They moved to him and put their hands on his shoulders, never once breaking the rhythm of their body as they…  _ writhed _ against him, beautiful, erotic, and he wasn’t sure what to do with his hand, caught between being entranced by their dance and the desire to touch their agile hips. “Lucky that my lips not only mumble, they spill kisses like a fountain. Lucky that my breasts are small and humble so you don't confuse them with mountains. Lucky I have strong legs like my mother to run for cover when I need it and these two eyes that for no other, the day you leave will cry a river.”

Their backside brushed against him promisingly, but before he could act on his impulse to touch they had moved back away from him to dance, playful as ever. “At your feet, I'm at your feet! Whenever, wherever! We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal, my dear. Thereover, hereunder, you'll never have to wonder. We can always play by ear, but that's the deal my dear.” 

“Think out loud. Say it again. Tell me one more time, that you'll live lost in my eyes!” He could. He would. Their words washed over him and it all rang true.

“Whenever, wherever! We're meant to be together! I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. There over, hereunder! You've got me head over heels, there's nothing left to fear if you really feel the way I feel.” They dropped gracefully to their knees, somehow continuing the sinuous movements even as they knelt, the muscles of their belly rippling as they leaned backwards to the point it looked like they might lay down even while kneeling. 

“Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together! I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. There over, hereunder, you've got me head over heels! There's nothing left to fear if you really feel the way I feel!” It was still terrifying, the amount of emotion and devotion they could pour into their songs, loyalty and love in their intent even as their body promised physical pleasure in the rocking of their hips and the undulating of their shoulders and spine. They were extraordinarily physical though, how could they not throw themself body and spirit into what they wanted? They did nothing halfway. 

The music stopped and Alder put their elbows to the ground to hold themself up, their knees parted as they looked up at him with a smug grin. “That’s a belly dance. Still want to learn?”

He didn’t have to think about it for long, he only had to consider his own reaction to the dance, and then imagine their eyes and pleasure on him… He moved to kneel before them with a smile of his own. “Yes.” 


	46. Alder/Maedhros

Alder had known the dance would be alluring to Maedhros, but they hadn’t actually expected him to be willing to learn. The thought of him dancing for their sake was… enticing. But they could teach him later, right now, he was kneeling between their legs and looking at them like he wished he could devour them. 

They moved their legs so their feet were flat on the ground and their knees were still apart for him to fit between. His eyes darkened and they grinned and put their arms over their head and moved their body in an inviting ripple. “Want to dance?”

He huffed a short laugh and moved forward on his knees to run his hand up the inside of their thigh. “Always with you. Whatever manner of dancing you mean.”

That… was extraordinarily sweet. Alder felt a curl of pleasure lick up their spine as his hand brushed up between their legs. He had an intense expression as if he wanted to ask for something but wasn’t sure if he was allowed. They moved to sit up and brush a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Ask. I like making you happy.” 

He let out a soft sound in the back of his throat and turned to kiss them fully, his hand sliding up their back and they both enjoyed the feel and taste of each other as he gathered his courage to ask for what he wanted. Alder felt breathless and practically aching with arousal when he finally pulled back to speak. “Can we… as…” He flushed from the tips of his ears down to the skin exposed by the half laced collar of his tunic. “As in the study?”

Alder couldn’t help a pleased hum at the memory. He had walked in on them while they had been leaning over his desk, half dancing while they read one of the letters he had left out for them to look over. They had ended up fucking with their clothes still on, bent over the desk and it had been amazing. “Yes, definitely.” 

His eyes widened in delight and they narrowed their eyes playfully at him as they moved up onto their knees and did a little sideways ripple. His eyes dropped to their hips and they grinned even as they pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and then turned to present their back to him. He liked their butt so they kept up the dance for his benefit, moving their hips suggestively as his hand splayed over their belly and his mouth dropped to their throat. They felt him smile against their skin as he pulled them close so they were rubbing back against him as they danced on their knees for him.

“Darling, when you move I’m moved.” He said into their neck and oh… that sent a rush of delight down their spine that met and escalated with the heat in their belly when he slid his hand down to stroke them through their leggings. “Move me, darling, shake like the bough of a willow tree.”

His fingers slipped inside their clothes and they gasped as he touched their clit, letting the movement of their dancing do the work of pleasuring them until Alder found themself rutting up against his hand needily as his mouth worked at their shoulder in that spot he had found that made them whimper.

“You do it naturally.” His hips pushed up against them and they felt his cock straining against his clothes and they wanted him inside them  _ now _ . His lips found their ear and his voice seemed to be a caress in and of itself as he whispered one of their favorite songs to their skin. “Move me, darling.”

Alder felt like their blood was on fire, heated and excited as he let them rut against his hand, chasing their orgasm. They forced their hands to move and unlaced their leggings and shoved them down over their hips and he pulled back slightly, though he kept his fingers where they wanted them, between their legs. Alder tossed a glance over their shoulder, still chasing their pleasure, to see him openly admiring the movement of their hips and ass and then he looked up to see them watching him and he grinned, and on their next thrust forward slipped two fingers into them with a suddenness that made them cry out and fall to their hands and knees as pleasure curled up through them in a consuming wave. 

His hand pulled out of them and Alder didn’t even have a chance to regret the loss, lost in a haze of bliss, before his right arm hooked around their hips, lifting them slightly so he could slide into them in a rush of heat and stretch even as they were still shuddering through their orgasm. He bent over them, holding them up with his right arm and bracing his left over their shoulder as he began fucking into them in quick, powerful strokes that punched a gasp of pleasure out of them with every slap of their bodies meeting. 

They arched their back, lifting their hips up and taking him deeper in jolts of heat and he let out a breathy noise at the movement, his beautiful hair falling around their head like a curtain as he bent his head to look down at the way their spine curved. The shift in angle was everything Alder needed and they felt their second orgasm rising up through them in a heated, driving curl.

Maedhros’ arm tightened around their hips and his thrusts came shorter, more frantic until he gasped out their name like a prayer and pressed his hips to their ass and shuddered. Alder braced themself on their elbow and reached back to touch themself and it only took a few strokes to tip them over the edge again. Everything was beautifully perfect, Maedhros deep inside them, his hair around them, his arm holding them tightly as they both shook together in pleasure. 

They laid down in the grass together, him curled around them tightly like a pair of sated spoons, his face pressed to the top of their head. Alder hummed in satisfaction, moving their hand back to rest on his hip. “You are pretty amazing.” His hold on them tightened a fraction and they smiled to themself at the way he always reacted so wonderfully to compliments. “And you’re amazingly pretty.” 

He laughed, a soft, honest sound, and kissed the top of their head. “And you are terrifyingly beautiful.” 

Flatterer. “We should probably pull our pants up before Maglor gets back.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Elros sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78pH07RFqmY

Elros had publicly apologized to his gene donor, and then he and Elrond had done their best to avoid the glittery half-elf. It was fairly simple because the man was never without the glowing rock strapped to his head. All they had to do was find an excuse to suddenly be elsewhere when they saw a flash of light. Poor Elrond kept getting stuck near him at the evening meal, but Elros was confident his patient brother could handle some formal pleasantries with their gene donor far better than himself. The man seemed intent on ‘making up for lost time’ trying to talk to them, acting as if he had any right to treat them as sons he cared about.

Elros cheerfully ate with the edain each evening. He had even started a little potted garden with some of the soldiers that had been farmers once. Easily moved and sparse so far, but if he had to go forty years without strawberries he was going to scream, so he helped haul dirt and gather containers and soon every tent in the edain camp had at least one container garden in front of it. One of Sera’s ideas that made his heart hurt… but in a good way, as if he was carrying a bit of her with him. She would be happy that her idea of a flower garden among the treetops had been used to stave off ‘scurvy’ among the edain. 

His understanding of their language was progressing quickly, enough to be understood at least, and the captain had asked him if he would show them some of the more ‘elvish’ moves and he readily agreed, though he warned them he was still considered young and inexperienced. There had been an oddly significant look between some of the edain at that, but they still wanted to learn. 

He was illustrating the application of one of the moves in a friendly spar with the captain, Falros, when a flash of light caught his eye and he had to grit his teeth as he realized he couldn’t gracefully extricate himself from having to deal with his gene donor. The edain around him had quickly picked up on his and Elrond’s reluctance to deal with the glittery man, and he saw several of them move to block Eärendil’s path, warning him back in their language. 

Eärendil stopped several paces away at their bidding, but did not leave. Elros continued with the spar until he had managed to disarm Falros and touch his chest with his sword. Elros stepped back and bowed respectfully to him, a habit he had picked up from Maedhros during his spars that seemed to delight the edain. 

“That was a skillful maneuver, my son.” Eärendil called out.

Elros bit his tongue to keep from snapping he wasn’t his son, and put on his most pleasant smile he could muster. “Thank you. Maedhros taught it to me.” It was worth it to see Eärendil try and fail not to look offended at that. Maybe that would be a good way to keep him at bay? It was worth a try, ignoring him did not seem to deter him. “He is an excellent swordsman.”

Falros leaned in slightly, speaking in his own tongue. “Do we need to make him leave?”

Elros gave him a grateful look and answered in kind. “Thank you, but he is my… how do you say ‘not want’?” Falros gave him the word and Elros continued. “Unwanted father.” 

Falros looked understanding and stepped back with a friendly, supportive clap to the shoulder. 

Eärendil spoke again, his voice light but his eyes pained… good. “Would you be willing to spar with me, Ion’nin? I had long wished to teach you the ways of the sword, but now perhaps we can begin to build the bond between father and son that was broken by… distance.” 

Elros stifled a sigh and shrugged. “If you wish. I’m always down for a fight. My ‘style’ might be different than you are accustomed to.”

He saw Elrond appear at the edge of the edain that had formed a loose circle around them. Elrond gave him a grimace and then a smile that very clearly said, ‘better you than me’. 

Elros gave Eärendil a polite salute with his sword and moved into a ready stance, and Eärendil hesitated but returned the gesture with his own sword. They studied each other for a second, and then Elros kicked his foot into the dust of the ground, sending up a spray of sand into the half elf’s face, and when he reared back in shock, stepped forward and lightly rested the point of his sword on his chest. “Touch.” 

The edain around them all broke into riotous laughter and cheers, some even stepping forward to clap his shoulder. Eärendil looked stunned, and a bit of red was showing under the glitter on his face. Elros grinned like Alder, too many teeth to be friendly, and saluted with his sword again. “Best two out of three, blood father?” 

Eärendil gave him a tight smile and returned the salute again. “Perhaps without the dust this time?” 

“Very well.” 

They exchanged a few standard strikes and blocks. Eärendil was skilled, but he fought like every other non-feanorian elf Erlos had ever sparred with. They left their legs open, all of them. Elros feinted with his sword, and then kicked, connecting with the back of his knee and sending him to the ground as he whirled around the sparkly man and touched the flat of his sword between his shoulder blades. “Touch.” 

Eärendil’s face was a little darker red as he stood stiffly. Probably hit his pride as well as his knee. “You do not fight honorably.”

Elros rolled his eyes, but Elrond spoke before he could say anything. “There is no honor in war. It is all blood and death and destruction.” 

Elros made a shrug of agreement. “Orcs don’t have honor. I have no qualms about blinding one with dust or hacking their legs out from under them and stabbing them in the back. A dead orc is dead no matter how it is done.” Elros was tempted to turn his back on the glittery elf and make his escape, but that would only cause division and he kept himself rooted in the sparring circle. 

Eärendil was silent for a moment before he spoke quietly. “You are right. I am… unused to pitched battle.”

Elrond looked surprised but gave his polite smile. “Our caretakers kept us from it while they could, but they taught us as best they could to ensure we would survive. I believe Alder phrased it as, ‘doesn’t matter if you fight dirty if you walk away alive’. They also bit me right after saying that to make the point.” 

Several of the older edain warriors who understood sparse Sindarin began chuckling and translated for the others present, who also began laughing. Falros listened to the translation and then laughed. “I look,” something, “to meeting this man.” 

“Not a man.” Elros corrected automatically. “Not a man, or a woman. Alder is…” He waved his hands at a loss for words to explain. “They just… are. Wild voice.” 

Falros looked confused and Elros made a mental note to explain it better at a more appropriate time. He turned to put his sword in the scabbard that he had set aside at the beginning of the sparring match with Falros only to nearly run into a short, curly headed, dark complexioned edain woman who he was certain had not been there before. An edain man he knew as Amfain who had similar enough features to probably be her father or brother, indicated her with a broad grin. “She is,” Something something. “You will like her!” 

Odd… but alright. “Hello. I am Elros.” He bowed slightly. “What is your name?”

“Shelfri.” She said shyly and held out her hand, smiling up at him through her eyelashes. He started to reach to grasp it in greeting, but Elrond grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, something is ‘pinging’.” He used the english word that Sera and Alder used to signify they were having a gut feeling about something. 

Falros spoke up. “She is pretty, yes? Not,” something, “elf, but pretty.” something something, “Hard worker. Make a good,” something.

Elros frowned. “She is pretty but why do you…” He gestured vaguely, uncertain what he was asking.

Falros laughed. “Amfain, he wants you… uh wanted son. Offer-“ something. “To join and make you belong to his house.”

Offer? Belong to his house? Oh! Erlos shook his head frantically. Profoundly grateful for Elrond’s ‘spider sense’. “Oh! Thank you, but no, I am…” He lifted his right hand and pointed to his bonding ring. “I have, uh woman.” 

Falros made an exaggerated look around as if searching for his wife and Elros moved to grab Sera’s phone from his bag. He turned it on and flipped to the gallery, scrolling through until he found a picture of him and Sera kissing. He paused, missing her deeply, then turned the phone around to show Falros. “Have woman.” 

He realized a moment later, as every person around, including Eärendil, inhaled sharply, that he wasn’t home where practically everyone had seen a phone at some point. This… was ‘magic box’ scenario all over again. Falros reached out curiously and tapped the phone’s screen, making a delighted noise when the picture slid away to the next one in the gallery. 

Well… might as well go all out. Elros turned to sling his arm around Falros’ shoulder and lifted the phone, taking a selfie and then showing him. Falros looked delighted. “How does it work?”

Elros shrugged. “Uh, sun light and magic. I think. It was my woman’s.” He flipped back to the selfie with Sera and showed it to Amfain and Shelfri. “My woman, Sera.” He said and gave them both an apologetic smile. 

Eärendil suddenly reached out to the phone, then hesitated as if afraid he’d snatch it back. “Your wife… she is beautiful.”

“Where is she?” Falros asked.

Erlos ignored his gene donor in favor of answering his friend. “Gone. She… was with...” He didn’t know the word for child so he just put a hand over his belly. “Both gone.” 

Falros gave him a terribly sad expression and pulled him into a hug, whispering in his language something he didn’t know, before pulling back. Eärendil looked heartbroken but Elros kept ignoring him, speaking instead to Falros. “I will be with her… uh in time. I came here to make it…” He didn't have the words to say make the years pass faster. “sooner.” 

“Ai… ion’nin…” Eärendil looked at him with a stricken expression and he shrugged, ignoring the gene donor. 

He pocketed the phone and smiled. “I’ll show you how to make it play music tonight if you would like?”

Falros blinked and then nodded eagerly. “Yes!” Then narrowed his eyes. “It won’t make us sleep?” 

Elros laughed heartily and slapped his shoulder, “Not unless you drink too much, my friend.” He took the opportunity to move away from Eärendil, and pretended not to notice Eönwë standing just outside the circle of men, hands folded behind his back with a pensive expression. Really the guy was just too tall not to notice. 

Alder would climb him like a tree. Literally. Not… like that. 

Dead. 

Eärendil had seen his son had bonded… he hadn’t had a chance to ask about it as Elros had struck him with both words and fists, tossing the sirmaril at him as bitterly as he had claimed he held more fondness for those that had slain his people and had taken them. He had thought his sons dead, left to starve or freeze as his beloved’s brothers. He had not returned to check, to search, thinking it too late by the time Elwing had reached him. 

He should have turned back, should have… should have  _ tried _ . He regretted that deeply. 

At first he had not understood his sons’ bitterness towards him and Elwing, he had pleaded with Elrond to explain when their silence and stiff responses had cut too deeply to bear. Elrond had stared at him unblinkingly long enough that he had begun to feel uneasy before his son had spoken softly. “If you willingly cast aside the silmaril on your brow, I would be willing to try and repair our relationship.”

He had felt stricken, unable to move, faced with an impossible choice. The silmaril was… He had hesitated too long. Elrond had smiled grimly and left him with the realization that his sons truly believed he held the silmaril more dearly than them… and he was slowly realizing… he could not bring himself to take the thing from his head. Even the thought of it felt abhorrent, his mind readily providing him with a thousand reasons he  _ must _ keep it. 

Elros had held it, had gazed into it, and had cast it aside without hesitation for no reason other than he cared not for it. Eärendil felt… disgusted with himself as he realized he had chosen the stone over his sons, and… he was not sure if he could assure himself he would not again. No. He must be honest with himself. He was choosing it over them. Elrond had offered him a hand, and he had not taken it. 

They had every right to be bitter with him. 

Dead. His son’s wife was dead, his unborn child… Oh Eru. It was not as shocking that Elros had struck him. He was in the worst possible pain. He held the image of his bonded, a frozen moment of happiness in the magic box he carried. She was mortal, and beautiful. And gone. 

Elros had said he had joined the edain forces in order to speed his reunion with her. He… was trying to die. His feet were rooted to the ground as he watched Elros walk away with the mortals, speaking with them in the broken words of their language. ‘Unwanted father’. Eärendil did not think the boy knew he understood the words, but he had. 

‘Unwanted father’ and the words cut deeper with the knowledge that Elros had been a father himself. A child and a wife, taken from him before he was even at his majority, and he has not faded from his grief. Was it his Edain blood that denied him that?

Eönwë moved to stand by him and he looked up at the ainur with a shadow of frantic fear on his heart. “We cannot let him go into battle with such a grief, he will not return.”

Eönwë’s countenance did not shift from pensive thought. “He has been in battle many times now. He fights with the edain against the bands of orcs sent to test our encampment. He has earned their respect from his fierceness. There has been no report of him risking himself needlessly.” He paused before adding gently. “Have you heard of the Voices?” At his nod the ainur explained. “One of them, the Day Voice, her name was Sera.” 

Sera. That was what Elros had said his bonded’s name was. “He said she was with child. That she… is dead.” 

Eönwë made a small noise at the back of his throat before turning and Eärendil followed him, something telling him the conversation was not yet over. “You sons are extraordinary, and while it is perfectly understandable to wish to… reconnect with them, I would urge you to give them distance.” Eönwë’s tone was gentle but it did not ease the sting. “They are nearly grown ellon, and have a part to play in the years to come.”

“I think they made it quite clear they begrudge me for ‘distance’.” he touched his face. It had long healed but… the memory ached still. 

Eönwë looked at him, pity in his ancient eyes. “Eärendil, you should find happiness in the knowledge of your sons’ survival, and let that be enough. They have… their own paths to walk now. Your fate has been sealed.” 

Eärendil closed his eyes at the reminder of his obligation to return as soon as Morgoth was brought to heel.

Gil’galad appeared at the edge of the ring with only a single pair of guards and approached with a pensive expression. He looked between them before wincing. “Elrond informed me that…” He paused and then sighed. “To put it bluntly, Elrond said that he and Elros will be performing in the edain camp and if you can keep the silmaril off your head for one evening you could perhaps see it.” He gave a wry smile. “And then he asked me to relay it in a more refined manner… this is the refined version.” 

Eönwë made another sound in his throat and nodded his head in acknowledgment to the young Noldor king before clapping him on his shoulder in a strangely Edain like gesture. “You may not be a father to them any longer, but you may still yet know them… if you are willing to forgo that title.” And with that he turned and left him and the king.

The king stared at the simaril, as all did when faced with it, but then he blinked and tore his eyes away from it with a bemused smile. Each time he was faced with it, the time it took him to look away grew shorter and shorter. “Hearing them sing is… an experience. If you manage to go and see them, prepare yourself.” 

The young king left him with those words and Eärendil wondered if perhaps they had inherited their grandmother’s power of song. 

He spent several hours before evening wondering if he should… just once. Warring with himself whether or not to leave the silmaril, for the chance to witness his sons play and sing… perhaps with the very skill Luthian was known for. And even when he reached his decision it took every shred of his will to leave the silmaril with Eonwe. Even at the last the ainure had gently pried his fingers from the circlet and gave him a pitying look. It would be returned to him after, but he felt… hollow without its heat and light. But his sons… Elrond had invited him, however indirectly, and he would hear them. He drew a cloak around himself and raised the hood to hide his face to hide the shimmer of crushed gems that clung to him through the years. He knew Elros would most likely refuse to play if he was there. 

He managed to join a group of elves moving to the edain camp, listened to them talk eagerly amongst themself of the tale of Elrond accidentally spelling Gil’galad’s court to sleep, of Elros stirring the edain into wild dancing with his own music. They were eager to feel the songs of power the two held. This was the first time the two had played together other than to undo the enchantment Elrond had laid.

It was surreal, to know they spoke of his children. And his heart ached that he had to hide his presence but… it was truly his own fault, he had given them both up for dead. He had no one to blame but himself. 

He followed to the edain camp, where a table had been brought to the center of the sparring ring. Elrond and Elros stood upon it as if it were the most natural thing for them to do, Elrond holding a strange, gleaming instrument and Elros arranging a series of drums to his liking. The ring quickly filled with edain soldiers and their camp followers, sisters and wives that tended the wounded and maintained the camps. At the edges of the ring, elves gathered to watch and Eärendil moved to the shadows where he could see the twins clearly. 

They spoke quietly between themselves, and then Elrond lifted the instrument to his mouth and began to play a lively tune that rang with the call to dance. Indeed, the edain began to dance happily and Eärendil felt awed as the enchantment washed over him. Some of the elves nearby began to dance as well, and he… wished to join them, his limbs almost aching with the desire to dance as Elros began playing the drums with dextrous skill, the twins power weaving and winding together to form a complex spell that seemed to be an invitation and summons to joy. 

The only thing that kept him from joining the revelry was the knowledge that if he loosed his cloak the song would come to an abrupt end. He kept his gaze on his lost sons as they poured themselves into the songs that… he had never heard the like before. Eventually some of the edain cried that they were weary, and begged Elros to sing.

Elros set his mouth into an unhappy line before sighing. “I have a song… it was translated for me by a dear friend of mine. A New Song.”

The words seemed to hold some great significance for him. A new song? Elros touched the surface of the magical box he kept the images of his bonded on, and set it beside him. It… impossibly began to play complex, sorrowful music and Elrond began to play a soft, poignant tune on the gleaming flute along with the notes from the box. 

Elros closed his eyes and began to sing, his voice strong and filled with loss. “We live in the rain, a sea of change. You can't keep anything you take. The lovely face of lives we chase, is but dust for wind to take. When all is gone, the only loss is to not have loved at every cost. When you can say, and I can say: we loved with every step we take, I'll be alright.”

He began to play his drums, somehow making the abrupt instruments sing with heartache and loss and longing, and his heart broke for his son's pain. 

“How do you love when your heart is broken? How do you speak when you feel outspoken? I can forgive and be forgiven, by learning to heal with a heart wide open…” 

His voice rose suddenly, almost a cry for understanding. “With open hearts, despite the stakes, we take a chance on our mistakes. We will embrace a brand new day, an open wound that heals with grace!” His voice shook slightly, but it did not detract from the power of the song, instead seeming to enhance the pain within the dark hope within his words. “All the fears that we will face in this time, and in this place, when you can say, and I can say, we loved with every step we take, I'll be alright!” 

“How do you love when your heart is broken? How do you speak when you feel outspoken? I can forgive and be forgiven, by learning to heal with a heart wide open…” Eärendil had to fight tears that had sprung to his eyes. What pain would he be suffering if he lost his Elwing? That was the pain Elros suffered now and he could not even comfort his son in his grief. ‘You have lost that right’ a treacherous voice spoke in his mind.

Elros’ drumming took on an insistent, desperate tone. “We live in the rain, a sea of change. You can't keep anything you take. The lovely face of lives we chase, is but dust for wind to take. When all is gone, the only loss is to not have loved at every cost. When you can say, and I can say: we loved with every step we take,” He suddenly lifted his voice again, raw and terrible with grief and determination. “I'll be alright.”

He kept singing in that terrible, openly broken voice that was almost a scream of agony even as it was beautiful. “How do you love when your heart is broken? How do you speak when you feel outspoken? I can forgive and be forgiven, by learning to heal with a heart wide open! I’ll be alright!”

Eärendil felt torn, wanting to reach out and give comfort but knowing it would be rejected as he saw tears fall from Elros’ eyes even as he poured his fea into the playing of his drums, asking, screaming. “How do you love when your heart is broken?”

Elrond suddenly set aside the gleaming flute and pulled Elros into his arms, speaking softly enough Eärendil could not hear what he said. Elros’ voice shook. 

“I’ll be alright.” 

The music ended and there was a terrible silence, broken only by a few muffled sobs from those who had listened to his lament. Elrond spoke, his face still pressed to his brother’s shorn hair. “Forgive us. We did not intend to inflict grief on you.”

There was a murmur as his words were translated for the edain who did not speak Sindarin, and then the captain suddenly stepped forward. 

“We grieve for you.” He said quietly as he put his hand over his heart and bowed deeply in the elven manner. Elros shuddered and pulled away from his brother’s embrace, but did not shake off the comforting hand as he turned to look over the edain, all of whom had repeated the gesture of respect. 

Elros closed his eyes tightly before smiling and then inhaled shakily and bowed his head in thanks to the edain gathered. “Thank you, my friends.” 

Elrond nudged his brother before the two fell into a calming tune, relaxing and soothing the grief they had shared. It felt… healing, cathartic. Like a salve spread over a lanced infection. The edain didn’t seem as affected as the elves but nonetheless he saw a few begin blinking with bleary eyes. A few of the elves had to be shaken awake and Elrond looked puzzled but pleased as they brought their spell to an end and thanked all for listening.

Eärendil went to slip away as secretly as he had come, but Elros and Elrond spoke quietly together, and then Elrond pointed directly at him. He froze as Elros looked to him with an unreadable expression, then leaped off of the table and strode towards him swiftly. He found himself bracing for another blow, but instead his son came to a halt a pace in front of him, still with that unreadable expression, his tears still wet on his cheeks.

“You’re not wearing it. I didn’t think you could…” the boy’s voice was quiet… and for the first time, it did not have the tinge of bitterness it had carried before. Elros’ fea was wearied, he had poured so much of himself into the song, and Eärendil’s own spirit still echoed with the grieved call for forgiveness. 

Eärendil hesitated before speaking softly. “I… know I have no right to claim to be your father anymore. But I… if you would allow me, I would try to be your friend.” 


	48. Chapter 48

Maglor spoke as soon as he saw the shape on the horizon. “We should take another path, there is a house ahead.” 

Alder blinked at him then frowned. “Is it an orc house?”

“What?” An orc house? What a ridiculous question. “No, of course it isn’t an orc house!”

Maedhros laughed. “They mean, ‘why should we avoid it?’.”

“An orc house? Really?”

“Yeah! With little doilies under their tea cups. ‘Be back for supper ma, I’m off to storm the castle!’.” Alder cackled. 

“I worry for your mind.” Maglor sighed and nudged his horse forward. “But if there is a house, there are people, and no one will want either of us near their home.” 

Alder scoffed. “You two just don’t know how to go about it. Now, go, shoot us something big enough to feed a family.”

“Why me?” Maglor asked, not really caring that his voice sounded a borderline whine. 

“Because Maedhros can’t draw a bow and do you remember the last time I tried to use a bow?” Alder raised their eyebrows.

Maglor winced at the memory. That was a valid argument. “But why do we need to hunt? We have plenty of food.”

Alder rolled their eyes and flapped their hands in a shooing gesture. “Go get me a deer or something and just see.” 

He stuck his tongue out at them, but went and felled a deer, and at Alder’s instruction, they dismounted and led their horses towards the house he had seen. It was a homely house, built of sod and stone, with a small barn and sparse fields. He could see a thick boned horse grazing on a lead and a few sheep and chickens. There were a handful of fruit trees, young and not yet ready to bear fruit. An edain man met them at the door, his face pale with fear and a dismal sword in his hand.

Alder smiled brightly, but without teeth. “Greetings! I am Alder and this is Adalor my father and Marshmallow my husband. 

“I am Brego. You are on my land.” The man said stiffly, in heavily accented sindarin.

“We do not mean to trespass, we were simply travelling through and fortune favored us and we felled a deer, but I’m afraid we don’t have the supplies to dress or cook it.” Alder gestured at the deer across Maglor’s horse. “I was hoping that we could make use of your kitchen. We of course, would be happy to share the meat with you and let you keep any extra meat to pay for our presence.”

Maglor kept his expression smooth, but oh… that was what they were doing. The life of farmers out here was hard and meat was dear. They were ‘helping’ in a manner that saved the man’s pride. 

Brego hesitated, obviously torn between the promise of food for his family and mistrust for the strangers. Maedhros spoke. “We will leave our weapons outside. We mean you and yours no harm.” 

The human nodded. “Very well then.” 

Maglor nodded his thanks and carried the deer to the nearest tree to begin dressing it, making Alder help him because this was their idea, and a human woman approached, wringing her hands nervously. 

“May have pelt to me?” Her sindarin was atrocious but he could make out their meaning.

“Of course.” He made a few quick precise cuts, severing the pelt from the carcass and rolling it so any blood did not splatter out as he handed it to her with a friendly smile.

The woman flushed and blinked, then said something quickly that was too mangled for him to catch and ran off with the pelt. Alder snickered and he pointedly did not ask as they finished quartering and preparing the meat preparing the meat for curing.

He was helping the woman hang the meat they were not eating that night into their smokehouse when the man returned with a pensive expression, and Alder gave him a bright smile, still without teeth. 

“If it is not too much trouble, could we perhaps have a bath? We are covered in dust from the road. We would be happy to draw the water ourselves and perhaps we could help in your fields to compensate for the inconvenience? You have been very hospitable.” 

And that was how he, Maedhros, and Alder ended up turning earth for crops. It was… tedious work but was also enjoyable after nearly a month in the saddle. Eventually he saw a trio of small faces peering at them over a stone wall. Alder looked delightedly smug and waved at them cheerfully. “Ai, come help us pull the grass and I will teach you a song!” 

There were five children in all, all with unruly golden curls. The oldest was a girl who was nearly grown, and four boys, the two youngest twins. By the time the woman called them in to wash for supper, they had readied the field for planting, and Maedhros somehow had the twins on his shoulders as they chattered in their language. Alder and the oldest boy were speaking solemnly, though Alder looked secretly amused.

Maglor… enjoyed this. Though the parents still watched them warily, the day of work and children had been… nice. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the chatter of children, the twins though vastly different than Elros and Elrond had been, were a delightful and energetic fount of childish exuberance. And frogs. How did they have so many frogs? 

The meal was simple but enjoyable, and by the end of it Alder had somehow secured them a place to stay in the barn, a place to ‘rest’ their horses and elk. After they had bathed in a real tub, which was nice after a month of cold streams, Maglor found himself… content. Though he was a little wary of the way the eldest girl kept following him about. 

Gil’galad was very, very grateful he had followed his impulse to ride to the forest after the twins. They made his job so, so much easier. Elrond was practically his second at this point, and Gil’galad felt no shame at practically throwing the stubborn, half feral boy at the nobles and even some of the leaders of the host of Valinor. Elrond was simply… unphased by power or insult, and he was also quickly gaining a fierce reputation in battle. It had involved teeth. 

Rumor had it that Elrond was called Ûn Agarwaen, ‘Bloodstained Creature’, by the humans under Morgoth’s sway after he had lost his sword in the body of an orc, and then had… leaped on an easterling and attacked him with teeth and fists until he had felled him and taken his weapon. It was… disconcerting how poised and collected the boy could be in council when one knew he could, and would, tear someone’s throat out. 

Elros… Gil’galad wasn’t sure if Elros even realized that he had somehow managed to draw the tribes of men to him. They followed his lead, followed him in battle, and even let him change their customs. Already some of the wives and sisters of the edain that kept the camp before were learning to wield daggers and spears. Elros personally taught them some defensive maneuvers that Gil’galad could see would break the charge of an army. When asked why he taught them the ways of war, Elros had shrugged with a grim smile. “Orcs don’t care what parts you have when they’re killing you.”

Crops grew in little pots and containers outside of tents, providing fresh healing herbs and fruits, the edain became cleaner and more ordered, their numbers quickly swelling as they lost fewer and fewer to infection and disease, and all of them looked to Elros with respect.

He was earning his own fierce reputation. He was a skilled warrior, stirring great courage in those that followed him. Yet he was also a brilliant strategist, able to find weaknesses and choke points in the enemies defenses. His ‘phone’ also turned out to be a great asset to his troops. He could capture images of forces to be counted at a safer time, bring back the exact images of camps and pathways. When Elros led a scouting party, there was no mistake of memory to be concerned over. 

Gil’galad did not doubt that the magic of his lost wife had saved many lives. 

Elros had earned his own name. Delu Glîr, the Deadly Song. The group of edain he had been fighting with had become surrounded and there had been no help near. They had thought themselves lost and the captain had been wounded. And Elros, Elros had leaped in front of the wounded man and had…  _ Screamed _ at the attacking orcs in a voice so terrible and powerful that most of the orcs had turned and fled in terror, and those that had remained had been easily cut down. 

Elros seemed… shocked that it had worked, and when asked about it had shrugged and said he had learned it from the Night Voice, that it was a manner of singing called ‘fry screaming’ and that he also knew how to do a ‘false chord’. He then had blinked and grinned in delighted realization. “Oh! It’s a type of singing! I can use that!”

After that, you could tell where Elros’ forces were by the swathe of destruction they cut and the powerful voice of Elros. 

Eönwë was rightfully impressed by the two and seemed to think that they were both vital in the times to come. Eärendil and the boys had come to a tentative truce of a sort, Eärendil refrained from referring to them as his sons and they thankfully did not punch him again. As far as anyone knew… While they might not ever come to think of him as a father, a tentative friendship seemed to be growing. Or at least extreme civility. 

Gil’galad was growing more and more certain that one of the skills taught to the twins by the Voices was an extreme aptitude for… dramatics? He wasn’t sure what to call it, but he had often seen them be polite smiles and soft tones at one moment, and then the instant they were alone would drop into eye rolls and mutterings. They… had a duplicity of expression that Gil’galad had seen in no other. All the elves he had ever known, nobles and warriors alike, simply… kept their expressions blank and controlled, keeping another from reading what they were feeling and thinking, while Elros and Elrond somehow had the ability to express an emotion and reaction completely different than what they were feeling. 

They called it ‘acting’. Gil’galad called it terrifying. 

He was in counsel, with advisers and Eönwë going over strategic maps when Elros burst in, again without any care for decorum. Elrond immediately straightened in his chair, losing the bored expression he had been wearing since the beginning of council. 

“Gil’galad, I need silk.” Elros stated without preamble or title, holding up a strip of the fabric in illustration.

The first question on his lips was ‘why?’ but he bit it back because often the answers to that question were complicated and sometimes disturbing. “How much?” He said instead. 

“Enough for under armor shirts for my people.” The boy said earnestly. “Color and style doesn’t really matter, it is just to lessen the chance and severity of wounds from arrows.” 

That… seemed odd and unlikely, but… he had yet to be wrong about any of his ‘favorites’ suggestions. “Alright.”

Several of his advisers began to sputter protests of “but my King’s” and “the cost-” and other such arguments. Gil’galad was well aware they thought he ‘coddled’ the boys, but truly, how many lives had Elros’ ‘mad idea’ of making sure each edain had a piece of fruit each day saved? The wasting mortal disease had all but completely disappeared. Elrond’s ‘ridiculous’ insistence that the healers’ hands must be washed in between each and every patient no matter what had cut the rate of infections to almost nothing. 

So he made it happen, procured the silk shirts for Elros’ men and also started wearing one himself under his robes. He felt incredibly vindicated when he was struck in the seam of his armor by a barbed arrow on the battlefield, a wound that would have normally required the arrow to either be cut out or pushed all the way through his flesh to be removed. But the silk had wrapped around the arrowhead and allowed it to be simply and gently removed and then Elrond sang the wound closed.

Another ‘Mad idea.’ One he directly benefited from, as well as once again reducing the death toll on their forces. 

They had been at the edain house for several months now. Brego and Eòrwena had only remained wary for two days before accepting them, finding reason after reason that they should stay longer. The weather, the sheep was pregnant, the elk was lame. (he was not) Maedhros did not mind at all. He felt… peaceful here, tending fields and animals, helping. It was healing to turn his hand to creating instead of destruction. The first time he had helped draw water from the well he had immediately begun wracking his memory for the pump designs from his youth. He did not want to do that again.

A pair of sleepless nights with Alder, and Eòrwena had woken to find them sleeping on the ground beside the a bit makeshift but perfectly functional pump that simply required one to turn a crank to bring up a steady stream of water. Eòrwena had been absolutely delighted at it, and Alder began pouring out ideas and descriptions of things from their birth land for him to figure out how to create. 

A crank turned ‘washing machine’ so that the children could wash clothes instead of their mother having to scrub it by hand, little channels that ran the run off water from dishes and washing into the gardens, a ‘wind mill’ that captured wind and turned it into something that could move a grindstone. Their ideas were practically endless, though they did not know the specifics of how to create the things, once he had the idea and a vague idea of what it did, he found it simple enough to create it. 

The children were enamoured with him, fearless and eager to learn from him. He had allowed them to ride on his shoulders, and then on a whim began teaching them to ride his horse. They took to it naturally and he found another sense of peace in teaching the younglings to care for horses and ride them easily, with or without saddles. He also began to teach them to wield swords in their spare time.

Maglor, Alder, and himself would venture out at times and come back with wolf pelts or scrap metal from felled orcs that rarely but occasionally ventured this far, and it was unspoken between them and the edain that they were protecting the farm. The eldest girl, Cynewine, seemed completely enamored with Maglor, following him around with an entranced expression, flushing when he spoke directly to her. Maglor seemed completely oblivious to her attraction and Alder was gently trying to explain to the girl that he was already taken, out of his earshot. 

Maedhros, oddly enough, found himself earnestly enjoying this sort of life. He liked looking out at the fences he had built, the fields he had turned and planted. He had begun singing to the seeds as he worked and Eòrwena insisted that they grew faster and stronger than ever before. It gave him an immense sense of satisfaction to see the neat rows of sprouts he had planted and tended, knowing that they would feed the edain children. He wondered what his life might have been like if he had been born a farmer instead of… no, it was better not to wonder.

Better to just enjoy the honest weariness that came from a day of building to expand the barn or chopping weeds down in the fields or curing meats and drying fruit to store. Alder was learning to speak the edain language even as they sewed or built or taught the kids to read sindarin. Maglor was delighted to teach the children anything they wished to know as he worked to build fences and expand the fields. He eventually left one day and then came back almost a week later with a breeding pair of cows for the farmers, claiming it was payment for allowing them to stay so long. 

Life was… nice here. Useful work centered around life and creation, children to train and protect, Alder had begun to teach him to dance and it was… fun. Beyond being fun and bringing heated smiles to Alder’s face, the practice and unusual motions that required him to focus on exactly what his body was doing it… he felt more at home and settled in his body, aware of it in a way he had not been since before Angrabad. After one of their dance lessons had turned to ‘Dancing’ and they lay curled together in quiet bliss in the grass, he tried to explain it to Alder, and they had immediately understood. 

“Learning how to make your body do something so utterly physical and emotional, it makes it feel like it belongs to you again.” They had tapped their chest with a wry smile. “It’s why I learned.” 

Alder taught the edain to play the cup game and the children how to weave bracelets and skip rope games. They played their guitar when it grew dark and Maglor sang and Maedhros thought this ‘road trip’ was one of the best ideas Alder had ever come up with.

Maedhros had been horrified to find his horse in the paddock with the Brego’s thick boned work mare on their first few days here. A quick check was enough to confirm that the mare was with foal and Maedhros was worried that his carelessness with his horse would cause trouble for the farmer. A mare in foal was work and feed and she would not be able to pull a plow… He was still composing apologies even as he informed Brego what had happened. 

Maedhros had not expected the man’s eyes to widen in delight. “Oh! That is wonderful! Your horse is a powerful beast.” His expression faltered. “Unless you are wanting to keep the foal…”

He quickly shook his head, relieved the man was taking the mistake as a blessing rather than an affront. “I have not the means to care for a foal on the road. If you want it, you are more than welcome to keep it.”

The mare was due to foal in just a few months now, and Maedhros hoped that the foal was as exactly as much of a boon as Brego thought it would be. His horse was descended from the ones brought from Valinor, carefully bred to maintain the blood that granted them longer lives and greater stamina. (As well as the stature needed to carry him easily.) Maybe the accidental foal would carry those traits and would serve the edain family well. 

One day though, he saw horses on the horizon… many of them, with armed men riding and more armed men on foot. He warned Brego and Eòrwena and Cynewine took the boys to the barn to hide. Alder and Maglor quickly came at his call and they grimly picked up their swords and waited at the gate for the group to come closer. It was a band of elves, and a silver haired ellon seemed to be the leader of the band. He left the main group some distance away and rode forward and looked over them and the farm before dismounting.

“Hail and well met. I am Oropher Pri-”

He did not get to finish his introductions before Alder let out a squealing noise and clasped their hands together in delight. “Oh my gods!”

Maedhros did not share their delight. Oropher… He was known to him. This was not going to go well.

The ellon, Oropher, suddenly narrowed his eyes, his gaze flicking from his hair to his right arm and then he hissed and drew his sword. “You!”

Alder suddenly shoved past him, their sword drawn and their face set. “He is mine.”

“Do you know who that is? What he is?” Oropher seemed reluctant to strike Alder, but Maedhros did not think that reluctance would last, but he dared not lay his hand on his sword right now lest he spark a battle that would destroy the family’s home. Maglor seemed to be of the same mind, glancing nervously between Alder and Oropher, his hand clenched and away from his sword hilt.

“Yes, I know who he is, and he is  _ mine _ .” Alder said firmly. They gestured at him and then at the farm, their eyes never leaving Oropher. “What do you see? A simple edain farm. He turned their fields and built their fences and protected them from wolves and orcs. Don’t take that help from them.” 

Oropher’s eyes darted towards the house just as Eòrwena called out frantically, “Foldrid!” An instant later the boy was standing in between them and the prince of Dorenth, a carved wood sword held aloft, his chin raised defiantly. “You stay away from Marshmallow!”

“Ai, Foldrid, get away from him.” Maedhros said softly, mentally calculating how quickly he would have to move to grab the boy and shove him out of harm’s way if Oropher took the boy’s foolish attempt to protect him seriously. 

Brego looked between them all before firmly stepping forward and pulling Foldrid behind himself. “If you are here to trade, then let us trade. If you are here to fight… leave. I do not care what he might have done in the past, he is with us. I will not have blood spilt on my land.” 

Oropher’s jaw tightened but he slowly sheathed his sword. Maglor took the moment to grab Foldrid and pull him back, scolding him for his foolishness in tense murmurs before shoving gently him back towards the house. Alder stepped sideways and put a possessive, comforting hand on Maehdros’ wrist and Oropher’s eyes followed the movement as they spoke. “If I can have your assurance that you will not harm the people who live here, I will see that they remain in the barn until you finish trading.” 

Oropher glanced between their face and their hand on his wrist. “And who are you?”

Alder hummed in thought before answering. “I am Alder the Loud, but most elves know me as Mórëóma. Do I have your assurance that you will not harm our hosts?” 

It felt strange to allow another to be handling ‘diplomatic’ things like this, but Alder was much, much better suited to handling this than him. He was afraid that if he spoke he would remind Oropher of his rightful anger. 

“Mórëóma.” Oropher murmured thoughtfully before studying Alder intently. “I have heard of you, if you are who you say.” He straightened before Alder could answer. “I give you my word the Edain will not come to harm by me or the people under my command… on the conditions that They-“ he jerked his chin toward him and Maglor, “stay out of sight.” 

It was… a threat as much as an assurance and Maedhros felt stricken that his and Maglor’s presence had brought such trouble to Brego and his family. ‘To evil shall all things turn that they begin well.’

Alder put on a sweet smile and inclined their head, speaking in soft Quenya in a friendly, easy tone. “I expected better of you than to hold the atan hostage.”

Oropher’s eyes narrowed and he seemed to be trying to parse out their words. He was a Sinda and as such would not learn any more quenya than absolutely necessary. 

Alder turned to Brego and spoke in his language. “I have to keep Adalor and Marshmallow out of their sight, bad blood. Oropher should be safe to trade with. He has women and children in that group he left behind.” 

Their hand was still on his wrist and they gave Oropher a nod and then pulled him along with them, pushing Maglor’s shoulder as they passed and switching back to Sindarin. “Come on. We can hide out in the barn for a bit.”

Maedhros followed willingly, hoping beyond hope that this unfortunate meeting would not turn the edain family’s fortunes to ill. They were good people, and they did not deserve to share in his and Maglor’s doom. 


	49. Chapter 49

Of all the things Oropher had anticipated finding during their wanderings, discovering the kinslayers on the remote but thriving farm was not one of them. His people needed food and herbs, and he had expected to be greeted with swords. Which is why he rode ahead alone, Edain were wary of elves. But in front of the stone and sod house, with a chicken clucking incongruously at their feet, were the cursed Kinslayers. One did not have to be a close acquaintance to recognize Maedhros. 

Even more unexpected was the Edain with them, dark eyed and somehow the one who spoke for them, claimed the Feanorians as ‘theirs’, calmed the eldest with a possessive touch to his maimed arm. And not only them but the family that inhabited the farm. The child that foolishly ran between them with a wooden stick to protect ‘Marshmallow’, the father who put them under the protection of guests. 

The kinslayers were… working on a farm? Their men were nowhere in sight and the edain called them by false names and the Mórëóma, if they were to be believed, the Night Voice seemed to have some sort of sway over them, moving them with touches and words and… To think of it, neither of them had spoken directly to him, instead letting Mórëóma speak for them. 

He was not sure what they had said to him. His quenya was sparse, but despite their charming tone, he was pretty sure they had said they were… disappointed in him. Maedhros was bonded, a new development as far as he knew, and judging by the matching rings on his and Mórëóma’s hands, it was to them. Edain were short lived and forgot much. Perhaps they didn’t truly know who Maedhros was…? 

But the feanorians needed to be out of sight if they were to avoid bloodshed. Those following him were still grieving and angry over Doriath and Oropher was not sure he would not be able to keep them from taking vengeance if the kinslayers were seen. Truly, he did not even know yet if the edain family were hostages already. And if they were not… he needed supplies for his people and could not afford to cause irreparable offense, true he had arms enough to simply take... but his pride would not allow himself or his people to fall to such a low. 

As the edain led the Kinslayers away, he turned to the head of the family, hoping that if they were in danger the man would take this opportunity to say so now that the Fëanorians were out of sight. 

But the man crossed his arms and frowned at him. “I will trade with you, but you will keep your sword clean of blood on my land, my lord.”

Oropher felt incredibly… unbalanced but gave a nod of acceptance and did his best to focus on the needs of his people. He started to tell the edain what he needed and they were able to come to an agreement fairly quickly. The edain, Brego, was willing to trade all of their excess stores, but he wanted swords for himself and his children, and a breeding pair of horses ‘like that’, and had pointed at a massive red stallion and a fine boned black mare, both who looked like the rare horses from Valinor. Probably the kinslayers’ mounts.

It was a slightly too dear price for what they were getting, but the matter was settled when Brego agreed to let one of the couples from his people settle as neighbors. The couple was weary of wandering and wanted to start a family, and Brego was willing to shelter and teach them how to farm. Oropher felt trapped, unable to warn the couple of the kinslayers without risking the edain family. Brego assured him that his guests were nothing but helpful and friendly… and he sincerely hoped he was right. He sensed no dishonesty in the man and truly the farm did have a sense of elvish magic on it… he would stay until their house was built and to assure himself that the feanorians truly were as ‘harmless’ as the edain family seemed to think. 

Brego reluctantly agreed to let them stay long enough to raise a house for the couple. The trade was carried out quickly and Oropher pulled his people back until they were out of clear sight of the barn to set camp and begin preparations to build the new home. 

That evening, one of those standing watch called him over, and he went to find a dark cloaked figure riding in on… an elk? It was Mórëóma, who leaned against the black elk with a wary expression. “How long are you staying?” They asked without preamble or greeting. 

He was taken aback by their… abruptness and automatically invited them into the camp, as was polite. Mórëóma gave him a flat look. “Ah yeah, let me just walk right into the center of the camp of the guy who is basically holding my friends hostage. Eòrwena is terrified you’re going to punish her son for drawing a stick on you.” 

He immediately felt regret over his words, though they were not meant to cause fear to the edain. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head in apology. “I must beg your forgiveness, that was not my intention. I give you my word that the edain were never in any danger from me or my people.” He glanced pointedly at the ellon and elleth’s gathering nearby. “May we speak privately?”

Mórëóma looked at him sharply before letting out a sharp breath. “Look, I’m inclined to trust you because of who you are, but… I know you’ve figured I’m pretty attached to Marshmallow and I’m a bit wary of giving you a stick over him.”

He considered their words and if he was inclined to… gain leverage? He was fairly certain that was what they meant by ‘a stick over him’. Over the Kinslayers, leading one of their bonded into the heart of his camp would be an ideal way. “I understand your wariness… walk with me a ways then? I will leave my blade, if it will set your mind at ease as to my intention.”

“You can keep the sword. I know I can take on one of you if I have to.” They shrugged. “I’ll walk with you.” 

He gave them a grateful smile and ordered one of his men to care for their… elk. An unusual mount.

They seemed very reluctant to leave the elk behind, rubbing its muzzle and whispering to it in yet another language he did not know before letting an elleth take its lead. 

They walked a good distance away before turning to speak with them, not wanting to chance being overheard. “Again I apologize for what must seem like a ruthless maneuver, by leaving an unspoken threat, it was purely idle, but I could not chance Maedhros Fëanor’ion being seen. My people cannot bear anymore loss or bloodshed. And seeking vengeance now would only lead to heartache.”

Mórëóma sighed. “I honestly understand. Marshmallow and Adalor have a reputation, but now I have to figure out what to do. We would have left the moment you’d turned your back if it hadn’t been for that ‘idle threat’ though. We stopped here to help them, and we don’t want to leave them in worse states than we found them.” 

Oropher sighed in relief. “I have no intention of causing them harm, on this you have my word.” He gestured back at the camp. “I only wish to find a home for my people, enough life and blood has been spilled over those accursed stones, let the accursed have them. I care not. I only care for the safety of my people.”

Mórëóma tilted their head and stared at him for a long, unblinking moment before speaking. “East of… the Anduin. The silvan elves should accept you.” They blinked and shook their head as if casting off something and smiled wryly. “As long as you don’t panic and threaten their friends.” 

He found himself chuckling. “That is good to hear, I was planning on following the Anduin after trading was done and those that wished to stay here were settled.” He paused slightly with a wry smile. “As long as I do not stumble across more Fëanorians I believe there will not be another incident.”

“I’m leading them the vaguely opposite direction in a meandering way, so don’t worry about them.” They tilted their head in that odd gesture again. “You’ll be good for your people.” 

They spoke as if they had some foresight in the matter. Some of the stories of them said they knew things. Some of the more outlandish ones said that they didn’t have foresight but rather made things come into being by speaking them. Either way, he hoped they were right on that. But… the first part of their statement was unsettling, as was the way the kinslayers had allowed them to speak for them and move them about. “How… did you come to lead the feanorians?”

Mórëóma blinked, then grinned in a manner that reminded him unsettlingly of a wolf. “I saw him, I liked him, I took him.” They lifted their hand and wiggled it to show the bone white bonding ring with a decidedly smug expression. “I kinda terrified his people and snatched him away.”

Oropher couldn’t help but let out a shocked laugh at the mental image of Mórëóma snatching away Maedhros the Tall from his people. “That is understandably terrifying.”

“I have that effect.” They laughed and turned to head back to his camp. “But Maedhros goes where I go, and Maglor follows him. We’ll probably be gone by tomorrow night.” 

Oropher nodded but couldn’t shake the slight feeling of guilt. “You have obviously spent some time here… I am sorry for unwittingly uprooting you.”

They shrugged again. “We would have moved on eventually. We were sort of waiting for the mare to foal before moving on, but you’re leaving a pair of elves here so it should be alright.” 

They continued back to the camp in silence and he was about to comment that he hoped they had good fortune in their travels when he spotted a familiar elfling by their elk, an elfling who was at this moment supposed to already be in bed. “Ai, Ion’nin, what are you doing up?”

Thranduil startled at his voice and immediately looked down at his hands at being caught out of his tent. “I’m sorry, Ada, I heard it and…” he trailed off and looked back up at the beast then exclaimed excitedly. “It’s an elk!” 

“Thranduil…” he raised an eyebrow at his impulsive son. The child was fascinated with the antlered beasts. 

He was about to tell him to return to his mother when Mórëóma let out a squeaking noise and clasped their hands together with a delighted expression, much like they had when he had said his own name. “Oh my gods, is that a tiny Thranduil? You’re so adorable! And tiny! Do you want to ride Óma?”

“I am not tiny!” Thranduil said, offended, then just as quickly forgot the offense as his eyes widened. “Can I ride him? I love elks!”

“I do too!” Mórëóma looked at him in question. “Can I give him a quick ride? You can have someone else hold the reins if you want.” 

It was an… acceptable arrangement and though Thranduil really should be in bed, it would be a unique experience, one that he would not likely get to repeat. Shortly after he gave his permission, he was holding the beast’s reins as Mórëóma walked beside it, listening to Thranduil excitedly spill every fact about elks that he knew. Mórëóma listened to it all with remarkable patience and even expressed interest in it, encouraging his knowledge and adding their own.

“Elk antler is good for all sorts of things! I made my bonding rings out of elk antler.” Mórëóma said, holding up their hand to show Thranduil.

His son gasped excitedly and reached out to touch it, then his face fell and he pulled his hand back. “It feels… scared and guilty and sad.”

Mórëóma’s smile faltered. “I accidentally enchanted it so that my husband and I could feel each other’s emotions when we want. He’s… worried right now, but he’ll be alright.” They spun the ring with their thumb and put their smile back on and quickly guided the conversation back to elks. “But yeah, elk antler also seems to soak in enchantments easier than metal. I have a copper circlet in my bag with elk antlers on it, so sometimes I look almost as awesome as Óma here.” 

Mórëóma’s bonded was Meadhros. Scared, guilty, and sad. Oropher’s first thought was, ‘Good!’. It… it was a good thing that he regretted what he had done. Perhaps between his regret and Mórëóma’s… ‘leadership’, another kinslaying would never happen again.

His son’s eyes were wide with excitement and awe by the end of the ride. He was grateful. He and his people had been wandering ever since Doriath’s destruction and his son had never known a home. Excitement was scarce for an elfling, and he was the only elfling in his second decade. And it was enough of a gap that he had no real companionship with the other elflings. He often acted much older than his age due to the older influences which were his only company. It was good to see him acting as an elfling ought to. 

Mórëóma looked wistful as Thranduil was finally led back to bed and they murmured something in quenya, and he thought he understood the root words for ‘forest’ and ‘prince’. They sighed in satisfaction and smiled at him. “He’s adorable. Reminds me of my ‘ _ kihdohs _ ’ when they were that age.” They shrugged. “Well, I’m glad you’re not actually a  _ dihk _ . Safe travels, we’ll be gone soon.”

They made an odd gesture where they pressed the backs of two fingers to their forehead and then flicked it away and led their elk off just as abruptly as they had arrived. Oropher shook his head. Meeting them had been… unexpected, but now that he had spoken with Mórëóma, he couldn't bring himself to be anything other than grateful that they had met.

Elrond was quite ready to scream, as the fourth adviser in a row cut him off mid sentence. Yes, he was young, but that was no reason to be rude to him. No, they were angry, angry at Gil'galad, angry at Elros, and angry at him. And they were trying to get his temper up to make him lash out. Prove that he had no business here.

What would Alder do? Probably give in to the impulse to scream at them and flip them off on the way out. That wouldn’t do. What would Sera do? 

Ah… The ‘broken record’. 

He kept his mouth firmly shut as the councillor ran through his long winded spiel. The ellon looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. “What do you think, young Elrond?”

“As I was saying before I was interrupted,” Elrond completely ignored the obviously much practiced speech. “Strategic strikes would serve better than a full charge. Striking at a seemingly random-”

Another councillor began speaking over him and he closed his mouth and waited with a bland expression until they had finished. He smiled slightly. “As I was saying before I was interrupted: Strategic strikes would serve better than a full charge. Striking at a seemingly random pattern would confuse them and would allow us to inflict damage without being anticipated-”

Again.

And Again.

And again.

And again. Every time he was interrupted he would wait till they were done and then would repeat himself, completely ignoring their speeches. Gil’galad was hiding his amusement behind his hand and the councillors were quickly growing agitated at his ignoring them. 

Until finally one of the councillors stood up with his ears red with frustration. “You are not listening to a single thing being said!” 

“And you are? Lord?” Elrond asked, widening his eyes slightly to put on an innocent expression. 

Gil’galad choked on his laughter and the advisor’s face turned a further shade of red when their king spoke. “Please continue, Elrond. I am afraid the stress of war has caused my advisers to forget common courtesy. Sometimes it is difficult to tell which of those present are the most inexperienced.”

“Of course, my lord.” He inclined his head respectfully and allowed himself one brief, there and gone lift of his lip in the snarl that made everyone so uncomfortable in the offending advisor’s direction before he began calmly explaining the art of ‘guerilla warfare’. 

When he finished he noticed a few Advisers ready to dispute everything he had said but were surprisingly silenced by Eönwë who had been silent the majority of the council but now stood from his seat, causing everyone to fall silent. “It is a viable plan.” He said decisively and nodded to Gil’galad. “Elros’ forces seem the most adept for the task. Make it happen.” And with that the Ainur strode from the tent.

The council dissolved fairly swiftly after that, and Elrond waited until the last advisor had left the tent before he slumped in his seat and bared his teeth at the entrance in irritation. “Asses.” 

Gil’galad sighed and handed him a cup of water, then poured himself one as well. “You know it is very… terrifying when you do that, right?” 

“Which, the teeth or the acting?” He huffed in amusement and drank, not missing the significance and perceived privilege of being served a drink by a king. 

Gil’galad paused in bringing the cup to his mouth then huffed himself. “Both actually.”

Elrond sighed in annoyance. “I did not bite anyone, and I did fall into their trap at least. Eru, sometimes I wish I had managed to bring Alder with me so I could throw them at your nobles. Other times I am glad I did not as then I would have to heal the councillors of various bite wounds.” 

Gil’galad chuckled. “You are doing an exceptional job. Despite the… teeth, you are innately talented at handling proud nobles.” 

Elrond lifted his glass in thanks for the compliment, then tried to lighten the mood. “I bet you I can make Gwandir whimper next council.” 

“That is not a fair bet. He still has not recovered from you hissing at him.” Gil’galad chuckled at the memory and drained his drink before sighing and lifting a letter from the table. “Now, come help me figure out how to politely tell this person I do not want to meet his unmarried daughter. Valar’s sake, we’re in the middle of a war.”


	50. Chapter 50

They had slipped out of the farm in the middle of the night after Alder had assured them the family was safe. Alder brought everyone to the barn before dark to say their goodbyes, and Maedhros felt a tight lump in his throat when the children had pressed carefully braided bracelets in his hand, one for each of them.

He kept them safely in his bag during the journey, but would pull them out occasionally and look at them. He had truly enjoyed his time on the farm, the work, the children, the creations… They were a few months into their leisurely journey, safely away from the refugees of Doriath, when Maglor looked ahead and then smiled brightly. “I think I will go fell us a deer.”

Alder looked at him in surprise, their human eyes unable to see the farmhouse in their path or the obviously pregnant woman outside of it at this distance. “We don’t have room for a whole deer.”

“Well, either orcs recently became a lot prettier, or there is someone ahead who might appreciate it.” Maglor said and rode off. 

Alder watched him leave with a fond smile. “You two are such softies. Who would have thought you’d like the farmhouse life?” 

“I myself would not have thought it, but you often bring about the impossible.” He would readily amit without their influence and intuition, he would never have had that stretch of peaceful contentment. 

“Flatterer.” Alder gave him a fond smile before chewing on their lip thoughtfully. “Back… my birth land, back there, Sera and I bought land and we’d live there together between tours. Four bedroom house, two hundred acres. Most of it is forest, and it’s in the middle of nowhere. We… I’m not sure why we bought it, it just felt right, felt more like home than the city.”

They sounded oddly hesitant and after a moment where he found himself wondering what houses were like where they came from, imagined living in their land where they were one of their song gods, imagined turning earth and creating… It was an offer, an invitation without expectation. One of their moments of letting him choose whatever he wished, simply letting him know the option existed. “If you found a ring I would follow you through it. I find myself happy wherever you are.”

Alder inhaled slightly and blushed, a rare reaction for them that only he seemed to manage to pull from them. “And I am happy wherever you are, big man.”

They practiced English together until Maglor returned with a deer and rode towards the farmhouse, dismounting when they were close enough for the edain woman outside it to let out a cry of alarm and move awkwardly into the house. Moments later an edain man came out with a pitchfork in his whiteknuckled hands. Maglor put on his most charming smile. “Hail and well met!” 

Erlos stopped in his tracks when he heard the word ‘Marshmallow’ from one of the edain in the camp. He turned and moved towards them curious how they knew that word. The speaker turned out to be Anahar and he had a letter in his hand and when he got close, looked up. “Elros! I received a set of letters from my distant cousin, and one of them happens to be for you and your brother!”

“Your cousin?” Elros asked, taking the letter with his and Elrond’s names written on them in- Oh! That was english! These were from Alder!

“Ai, my cousin Brego! He married some foriegn maid and moved to the middle of nowhere and had a passel of kids with her. Listen to this, ‘the strangest stroke of good fortune fell on us, a trio of travellers came to the house. A giant elf that seemed to glow with power that called himself Marshmallow, a dark haired elf with the prettiest voice called Adalor, and a human called Alder who was married to the giant and the child of the other elf’.” 

Anahar paused from his reading and looked at him curiously. “I did not even know that elves and humans could have children.”

“Oh, I am a half-elf myself.” Elros blinked, shocked that the fact that was so well known among the elves was news to his friends. “Elrond and I had half elven parents.”

The people surrounding them made interested noises, then punched Anahar and told him to keep reading. 

“He says, ‘these strange people came to us asking for help to cook a deer they had felled, and shared the meat with us, and I’m not entirely sure how it happened, but they ended up staying with us for some months now. Our crops have never been stronger, we now have strange machines that make life so much easier for us, and the children are learning to read and write in the elvish language. The giant elf has the most amazing red stallion, big and stronger than anything I’ve seen, and my mare is expecting a foal from it, and Marshmallow has said that I can keep the foal!’ Ah, he has all the luck! An elvish horse!” Anahar sighed wistfully, then looked at him strangely. “Are you alright?”

Elros realized he was crying and swiped at his eyes with his sleeve. “Sorry, I just… that is my family your cousin is writing about. Adalor and Marshmallow were the ones who raised me. Alder is the Night Voice. I… I don’t know why they left their home.” 

Anahar gave him a sympathetic look. “Read your letter,  my friend. ”

So he did, sitting right there and opening the letter. It was definitely from Alder, sindarin words written in english letters. He had learned to read Sindarin that way the first year together as children as neither Sera or Alder had known the tengwar, but no one else in Arda would know how to read it. It was safer than any code.

Dear Kiddos,

You’ll be relieved to know that I can’t scold you for not writing as Maglor barely lasted two weeks after you left before going into full mope and I decided to take them on a road trip, so I have no idea if any letters arrived in our absence. We’re taking the long way around, so we might end up your way in a decade or two. Or never… things are weird. You understand.

Anyway, You’ll be delighted to know that I am currently working on teaching Maedhros and Maglor to be good old fashioned farm boys and they love it! Maglor is really into growing things and Maedhros is determined to invent every contraption he can think of to make farm life easier for our hosts. (Maedhros doesn’t tan, he freckles. It’s adorable, stop making that face.)

There’s a set of twins, Foldrid and Holdrid, and they remind me of you two. I’ve taught them the cup game and Maedhros taught them to use a sword, so I’m thinking my feral influence might spread quickly.

We’ve been here a few months and unless something happens we’ll be here until the mare foals, and then move on. I’m guessing we’ll probably end up farm jumping across Middle Earth because Marshmallow and Adalor seem happier than I’ve seen them in a long time. 

I hope you guys are terrifying everyone with your innate awesome selves. By the way, I don’t know if you guys tried to keep up the after dinner tradition, but remember you do have Maiar blood way back in there and your songs might be a bit much for the average elf.

Love you!

Alder

P.S. Maedhros and Maglor send their love too. They had a big old speech that basically boils down to ‘don’t die, we love you’. 

Elros was crying, but really he didn’t care. They were traveling and helping… coping in their own way. And might eventually end up here… that could either be a horrible idea or a brilliant one. He smiled at Anahar in thanks. “Thank you for bringing this to me. I have to go let my brother read it.”

He stood and Falros grinned at him. “What did they say?”

“Just family gossip.” He laughed as he tucked the letter in his pocket. “Excuse me, I need to find my brother.” 

Gil’galad was in the middle of drafting, yet another letter from a noble who ‘would be honored if he would entertain the thought of meeting their daughter’. Well the thought was entertaining and subsequently to be appreciated. The action would not be followed through. War. Happening. Now. Really? Elros burst into his tent with an excited call for his brother. He looked at the boy in exasperation, but Elros just shrugged and held a paper out to Elrond. “They wrote!” 

Elrond excitedly took the letter, then blanched. “Eru help us… we forgot to write to them…”

“It’s fine, read it!” Elros shoved at his brother’s hand. 

Elrond unfolded the paper and Gil’galad was close enough to see it was an alphabet unlike any he had seen before, but that Elrond had no trouble reading it as his eyes moved rapidly over the page. A slow, true grin spread across his face and Gil’galad felt a bit unsettled by the expression.

Erlond folded the letter up primly, still grinning like a mad man. “Well… that will be interesting.”

Gil’galad eyed him warily. “What will be interesting?”

“Oh, the Night Voice has set their mind to come here. Eventually, tomorrow or twenty years from now.” Elrond finally smoothed his face into a more gentle expression of delight. “They’re taking the long way around.” 

Alder… here? That was a terrifying thought. “And it just says ‘eventually’?!” Eru, he wouldn’t even be able to prepare! Not that he wouldn’t enjoy tossing them at his advisers but… yes. That was a terrifying thought.

“Their exact words are: so we might end up your way in a decade or two. Or never.” Elrond shrugged. “That is better notice than we are accustomed to.” 

Erlos sounded thoughtful. “I wonder if they’ll manage to convince Eönwë to let them stand on his shoulders.” 

Oh Eru!

Sera had already started setting up a nursery. As much as she would like to be out searching for rings… she had a kid on the way and their care had to come first. That meant staying in one place for stable healthcare, a nursery, and… as little stress as possible. She might take long walks around the property in the vague hope a ring might appear so close to home, but it was mostly for the exercise. Being dropped into the middle of some random place in Middle Earth while pregnant and without Alder sounded… stressful.

Katy had turned into full hover mode, but Sera couldn’t fault her. She knew what her situation looked like, and every day that went by without Alder showing up through a window or cooking in the middle of the night made the worry lines around her sister’s eyes grow deeper.

Sera took up her painting again. It was something to do. She painted a mural of the forest in the nursery, taking the time to add the little details that made it feel like home. The pathways in the branches, the rope swings… Katy seemed to take her painting as a good sign and started stacking canvases and paints by her easel with pointed looks, so Sera obliged her. 

She painted Maedhros and Alder sparring. Elrond reading. Maglor at his harp. Elros as he had looked on their bonding day. She painted Óma and the elflings and even one of the scenes of the elves playing the cup game under the stars. She would catch Katy staring at the paintings with a pensive expression, but the canvases kept being stacked up.

She had just finished a painting of Alder braiding Maedhros’ hair and was inspecting it, looking for anything needing touched up, when Katy came up and stood beside her, studying the painting with that same pensive expression. 

“You… keep painting the same people.” Katy hesitated, then pointed at Maedhros, or rather at his missing right hand. “Alder said…”

“He taught them to use a sword.” She hummed quietly.

“You said you didn’t know what happened.” Katy glanced between her and the painting. “When you went missing the first time.”

“Alder went through enough shit trying to get you all to believe them.” Sera snapped, clutching her paintbrush tightly.

“You could have-“ 

“If I had told you, you think you would have believed? No, I would have been pumped full of pills too.” Katy stiffened at her voice and Sera sighed. “Look I’m not running around spouting this about elves, I’m just… trying to get some sort of normalcy. As far as anyone is concerned I had too much to drink, had a one night stand that resulted in pregnancy. I decided not to terminate. I’m going to have this baby and raise them to the best of my ability. We made plenty enough to live on for a while so I don’t have to work.” 

She pointed at the stack of canvases. “You wanted me to paint… I’m painting.” 

“You smile.” Katy said, not looking directly at her. Her eyes were focused on the image of Maedhros. “When you paint. You smile at them.” 

Sera looked back at the image. It was a technically beautiful painting, but… it didn’t hold the story that Alder had been telling, that Maglor had been watching them with a shaken expression because Maedhros didn’t just let people at his back like that, the soft way that Maedhros would ask questions to understand Alder’s references. It was beautiful but it wasn’t them. “Yeah…” she shrugged and set the painting away to dry before applying another coat of sealer. “I like painting.”

Katy was silent for a long moment before hesitantly asking. “Which one is the father?”

Sera looked at her sister with searching eyes but there was no mockery in Katy’s eyes, face, or body language. Living with elves that kept themselves rigid and controlled at all times made other people pretty easy to read. She nodded in satisfaction at what she found and then quietly pointed at the painting of Elros coming through the trees on their bonding day and left the studio. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Alder sings: https://youtu.be/0ShP9JaK0nw

The war dragged on, though not as slowly as Gil’galad had feared. Elros and Elrond’s ‘guerilla warfare’, their mad ideas that radically decreased losses or made the battles more decisive, all of it came together to make it look like the war might possibly be finished sooner than the forty years Elrond had carelessly prophesied in a fit of irritation. 

Alder still had not shown up, years later, but rumors of them were practically on every tongue. The Night Voice and their bonded, Marshmallow, and their father, Adalor, were almost a folk legend among the edain at this point. They would show up at a farmhouse with an offering, and as long as you were kind to them, they would stay and bless the farm. Some had even begun leaving braided strings of black and red outside their doors to signal that wanderers were welcome, creating a sort of nomadic culture where displaced peoples would wander from farm to farm and work and help in return for shelter. It had drastically reduced the bands of outlaws and bandits that had wandered the lands, instead of being forced to steal food to survive, one could simply find a house with the red and black braid and offer their help.

Elrond and Elros had begun tracking the sites of the stories on a map and while the dots were scattered and sometimes much farther north or south than before, they all were headed in a generally westward drift. Towards them. Gil’galad was dearly hoping the war was finished before they arrived, he wasn’t sure if he could survive another feral being. 

The battle that night had been hard fought, Morgoth had sent out a desperate horde of orcs and though they had cut through them fairly swiftly, there had just been so many of them that all were wearied by the time the last fleeing orc had been shot down. Gil’galad had bathed and was hoping for a nice, uninterrupted few hours of rest. 

He ducked into his tent, and then drew his sword at the unfamiliar shadow on his bed. Alder. Alder was sitting on his bet, their feet up on his chest, and one of his books in their hands. They were grinning unashamedly at him. Recognizing them did not make him feel any better.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” He blurted out, too shocked by their presence to keep Elros’ favored vulgar word out of his speech. Where were his guards? He was in the center of the camp! How had they reached here without an alarm being raised?

They set aside his book and swung their legs onto the ground with a wide, toothy grin. “I’ve spent a few years learning exactly how to aim my voice.” They waved a hand dismissively. “They didn’t see me. The ones that did are asleep. Anyway, I have a pair of people that would like to see the twins but didn’t think it was wise to walk into the camp of the host of Valinor, yeah?” 

Gil’galad felt the blood drain from his face. “Eru! Please tell me they are not here? You didn’t bring…” he was vaguely aware that he had started pacing. “If Eönwë- dear Eru! If-“

“Hey, relax.” Alder raised their hand, bringing his movements to a halt. “I just said I didn’t bring them into the camp. I’m just giving you a courtesy call so if you visit your favorite twins’ tent you don’t freak out when they’re not there.” They paused, then narrowed their eyes slightly. “You’re not actually sleeping with both of them, are you? Because I would be a tad upset and I have many speeches about power harassment and ‘he’s married and the other one will be’.” 

Gil’galad blanched at the gossip started by one of the edain that didn’t see eye to eye with Elros, and the ‘advisers’ set on proving him incapable of holding the kingship of the Noldor seemed to have latched onto in their ‘secret’ campaign against him. He was related to the infamous Finwe and that was proof enough for some that he would take two lovers. 

He didn’t even have to protest his innocence before Alder made a scoffing noise. “Good. I like you, wouldn’t want to add regicide to my lore.” They paused. “Again.” Then waved their hands and shook their head. “Getting sidetracked. No, I didn’t bring them in here, but if you are feeling obliging would you call them here? Or at least point me in the right direction because that’s a lot of tents for me to be going through while trying not to be noticed and I’d rather be gone before the balrogs and dragons show up sometime in the next few years.” 

Gil’galad shook himself, mostly glad he did not have to dignify the question about the rumor with an answer, and nodded, pointing in the general direction of the edain’s camp. “They play and sing at the edains fires every other night. Tonight.”

Alder grinned and slapped their legs as they stood. “Awesome. I’ll be going then. Good seeing you, you’re doing great, if you give me a list of names I have no moral qualms about screaming at random people.” 

He felt a bit dazed, but realized they were about to leave and he still had questions. “Did you truly take them both and teach them to… farm?”

Alder laughed. “Yeah. We’ve spent the last… what has it been? Twenty years? Farm jumping. It’s been fun. I may have accidentally started Rohan’s love of horses… or rather, Marshmallow did... but eh, they’re cool people.” 

Who was Rohan? The kinslayers had truly been wandering the land… farming… and now they were about to walk through the camp of the host of Valinor to find the twins. He wanted to sleep, but more than sleep he wanted to make sure Alder didn’t run into Eönwë and try to climb onto his shoulders. “I’ll walk you to them.” He blurted out.

Alder blinked then shrugged. “Cool. Lead on Star Eyes.”

Alder in the camp… what could go wrong? 

Elrond was in the middle of putting the flute away when he glanced up and saw Gil’galad approaching, looking… incredibly nervous. They had someone with him with the hood of their cloak pulled low over their face. He kept his expression composed and finished safely storing the flute before stepping off of the table to bow to his chosen king. Only for the cloaked figure to make a familiar cackling sound and reach out to ruffle his hair. 

He straightened in shock. “Alder?”

Elros had been watching, leaning against the table but lunged forward and grabbed Alder into a tight hug that somehow ended up pulling him in as well. Alder sounded close to tears as they squeezed them tightly. “Look at you! All grown up and fierce! I heard about your names and I am so, so proud of you!”

“Ai, of course you would be.” Elros’ voice was muffled as his face was pressed into Alder’s hair. “Ai, Alder… I’m-“ his voice cracked with emotion and Elrond felt tears in his own eyes gathering. “I’m sorry… Eru, I’m so sorry, I should not have- I was angry but… you did not deserve my anger.”

“Hey, hey, kiddo, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have stopped you and I’m sorry. I never blamed you for being angry.” Alder said quietly. “It’s okay.” Their arms tightened around them both for a moment. “I brought some people to see you but they’re outside the camp. Also, Falros’ second cousin said to punch him when I saw him, that he’d know what he did.” 

Elrond noticed Elros’ second, who had not so subtly moved closer, suddenly stiffen. “I refused to marry my cousin’s sister… She was not even attracted to me!”

Alder pulled back and scowled at him. “Really? REALLY? I kept track of a grudge punch for over three years because you didn’t want to inbreed? Damn it, I’ll have to go return his grudge punch.” Alder threw their head back in a sigh and their hood fell back. Their hair had grown, on the top at least. “Ugh, how long until people realize inbreeding is the fastest way to get birth defects?” 

Elros laughed and stepped back, wiping his eyes before smiling. “Alder this as you may have guessed is Falros, my captain and friend. Falros, this is Alder.”

Falros looked between Elros and Alder in confusion. “Alder? The Alder? That Alder?” 

Alder, of course, was delighted and swept an elaborate, sarcastic bow. “The one and only Alder Loud. I see you’ve heard of me, all terrible things I hope.” 

“Yes, terrible, could you perhaps move out of the camp already?” Gil’galad said quickly.

Elrond could see his friend was flustered and worried about some- Oh. “You brought them?”

Alder squinted at him, then lifted their left hand and pointed at their bonding ring. Oh. Right… They didn’t go anywhere without Maedhros.

“Of course you brought them.” He laughed smiling fondly. “Come, brother, let us go for a walk before we end up seeing Alder try to punch an ainur.” 

Falros looked a little awed when Alder reached out and bumped his shoulder with their fist. “Good meeting you. I’m being herded away from chaos.” 

They let Elros take their hand to lead them to the edge of camp, but narrowed their eyes. “So… is this just a ‘he’ll say something about Marshmallow’ punching, or ‘he’s been causing trouble for us and we fear your vengeance’ punching?” 

Elros made a face. “Not really. He’s been… kind, and while he doesn't share our feelings… he respects them. I might have also punched Eärendil in front of him.”

“You punched your gene donor?!” Alder looked incredulous, and of course, proud. “That’s… Okay, not totally unexpected, but… tell me everything.” 

Gil’galad was following them, probably to use his station to keep them from being stopped at any point, and he made a slightly pained noise in the back of his throat. Elrond gave him a smile, it was nice to no longer be the most disconcerting person in a group. Elros launched into a retelling of their meeting of their birth father, and Alder gave him a high five when he described tossing the silmaril away, and then stopped and gave them both a tight hug when Erlos’ voice wavered a little bit over the telling of how they came to their new tentative friendship with their gene donor. 

They had reached the edge of the camp and Alder briskly struck off towards a cluster of high stones, leading them towards where they had apparently hidden Maedhros and Maglor. Elrond felt uncertain as they approached, and then there they were, Maedhros leaning against a stone and Maglor pacing anxiously. He felt frozen, it had been so long, so much had happened… were they upset at them for leaving? Maglor stopped pacing at the sight of them and stared, his eyes wide and nervous. 

“Ada!” Elros said and rushed forward, tackling Maglor into a hug. Elrond hesitated, but decided that this called for blatant affection and ran forward as well, joining their hug and then holding out an arm in invitation to Maedhros. He felt his eyes burn with tears as he buried his face into Maglor’s shoulder.

“Ai, you both have grown…” Maglor sounded like he might be crying as well and when he pulled back to place a hand to each of their faces, he was crying, tears mingling with his smile. “Look at you, both of you. Ai, you-“ he couldn’t seem to finish and instead pulled them back into his embrace.

Elrond swallowed, tried to get his heart out of his throat so he could speak, could tell Maglor and Maedhros how much he had missed them, how much he cared, how much he was grateful for everything they had taught them…

“Aw fuck.” Alder hissed and he heard the whisper of steel being drawn. 

Elrond felt Maedhros and Maglor both grow very tense and he and Elros turned to see… aw fuck indeed. Eönwë was looking at them with a pensive, angry, and somehow confused face, and right beside him… Eärendil with the silmaril. Maglor let out a pained, gasping sound, and his hands found both his and his brother’s arms, gripping tightly. Desperately. Maedhros let out a hissing sound between his teeth and turned his face away from the light. Elros reached out in offer and Maedhros stepped close enough to let him hold onto his arm.

“Get. That  _ thing _ away from us.” Maedhros hissed, his eyes shut tight, his shoulders trembling with the force of his restraint.

Alder was standing between them and Eönwë with their sword drawn and a stubborn, defiant expression on their face as they stared at the ainur. Gil’galad was pale, but standing to the side, letting things play out, unwilling to oppose the Herald of Manwe. 

Eärendil took a step back but Eönwë placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Maedhros, Maglor. Fëanor’ions.” Eönwë’s voice rang like a summons. 

“I am not above trying to fight you if you try to take them from me.” Alder said stonily. “They’re mine.” 

Eönwë’s gazed flickered over Alder’s form and he frowned. “What… are you? You do not have a song…” 

“I am me. And they are mine.” 

“They belong to their Oath.” Eönwë gestured with his blade. “Even now they fight it.”

Elrond felt Maglor’s fingers flex on his arm, and he was suddenly, vividly aware that… Maglor was choosing them over the silmaril. Even with the pain and compulsion of the Oath… he was holding onto him and Erlos. “Exactly! They fight it. They belong to us.” Elrond said quietly in realization, then louder. Firmly. “One of our fathers may have tossed us aside for the silmaril, but these two… even with the Oath they chose us. They’re ours.” 

Eärendil looked pained but wisely remained silent. 

“Exactly. So… you go back to your armies, take the shiny with you, we catch up with our family and stay out here, there’s no fighting, everyone’s happy. Yeah?” Alder said, their grip on the sword tight but ready.

Eönwë looked at where Maglor held them and Meadhros still stood rigidly facing away from them. The ainur removed his hand that was keeping Eärendil in place. “Return to your ship, they restrain themselves for now. Stay to the sky.”

Eärendil nodded and cast one sad, lingering look over him and Erlos, then turned and walked away. Alder worked their mouth for a moment before speaking with forced lightness. “If you don’t mind? I’d rather not have our family reunion with an audience. Not you, Gil’galad, you’re a nephew or something complicated.” 

Eönwë stood his expression remaining passive but the slightest shift in body language showed he was uneasy about leaving them. “They-”

“Look. I get you’re big and powerful and have the backing of what passes for gods here, but I really don’t care. I travelled to see my kiddos, we’ve spent over twenty years just doing good. Let us have our time before we head out again. I have a vested interest in making sure they’re not here when you win.” Alder snapped. 

Eönwë seemed to consider them for a long moment before nodding. “I do not want to see them in the camp.” He said, then turned and left. Alder waited until he was out of their sight before sagging in relief. “Well, that went well. You two alright?” 

Maglor was still holding on to him and Elros desperately and Elrond could see Maedhros visibly shaking. Alder looked between them before their face fell and they went and wrapped their arms around Maedhros. “Yeah, let’s have a song.” 

It took a bit of arranging, but soon he and Elros were sitting on either side of Maglor, close enough for their arms to be pressed together. Maedhros had one arm pressed against Elros’ other side and Alder pressed against the other as they began strumming on their guitar. Gil’galad looked uncomfortable but Elrond just patted the ground beside himself. He was technically family. 

Gil’galad hesitantly sat beside him, not touching, but that was alright, not everyone was comfortable with this level of affection.

Alder looked over them all with a smug, satisfied expression as they began to sing softly. “There are times when you might feel aimless and can't see the places where you belong. But you will find that there is a purpose. It's been there within you all along. And when you're near it, you can almost hear it.”

Their voice invoked calm, peace, and he felt Maglor’s hand lessen its grip slightly as Alder’s eyes closed as they wove their spell, peace and hope and love. It felt… more. “It's like a symphony. Just keep listening and pretty soon you'll start to figure out your part. Everyone plays a piece and there are melodies. In each one of us, oh, it's glorious.”

Alder bumped Maedhros pointedly and he gave them a soft smile, his shoulders quickly relaxing as they deftly wove their spell. “You will know how to let it ring out as you discover who you are. Others around you will start to wake up to the sounds that are in their hearts. It's so amazing, what we're all creating.”

“It's like a symphony. Just keep listening and pretty soon you'll start to figure out your part. Everyone plays a piece and there are melodies, in each one of us, oh, it's glorious!”

The notes of their guitar built, growing stronger, more hopeful. Maglor let out a sigh of relief and Elrond hoped that Alder’s spell was easing the pain of the Oath being denied. “And as you feel, the notes build, you will see: it's like a symphony. Just keep listening and pretty soon you'll start to figure out your part. Everyone plays a piece and there are melodies, in each one of us, oh, it's glorious.” 

Their voice trailed off but their fingers kept up a simple, peaceful tune on the guitar. “So… how's things been?” 


	52. Chapter 52

Gil’galad had felt uncomfortably like an intruder the whole time, despite all of their assurances that he was family and thus was welcome. He felt like an outsider as the twins spoke with Alder in a mixture of references to past jokes, english words, and sometimes just a random phrase that would have them all laughing. It was as if they had their own language.

Maglor and Maedhros seemed to drink in every story and fact the twins shared, Maedhros gruffly telling them he was proud of them when they spoke of their changes to the army. Maglor seemed wistful, also pained when they described battles they had been in. Perhaps the stories of Maglors softer spirit was true, he seemed dismayed that the twins were in potentially dangerous positions in the war. 

They spoke for hours and the conversation slowly wound down from the eager, near frantic pace of long separated kin reuniting, into something softer and bittersweet. 

Elros spoke to Alder. “Falros is considered an old man now. He… doesn’t even have as many years as I do, but…”

Alder gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know, hun. Mortals age, faster than you think possible. That’s why they grab onto every moment they can.” 

Elros flinched. “Sera…”

“Time is weird there. It could have been nine years or it could have been a month. We were here for about thirty years the first time, but there had only been gone a month. Or we were gone for thirty years and also only nine.” Alder shrugged. “I don’t know how it works.”

Gil’galad still felt like he was intruding even more when Elros reached into his shirt and pulled out a fading blue material.

“Oh… I thought that might have been where it went.” Alder looked sad. “I was going to try and finish it and send it to you.” 

Elros gave them a small pained smile. “I’m sorry, I- I wanted something- I know they never wore it but-“ he couldn’t seem to finish, and instead shrugged as his thumbs rubbed over the worn fabric. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, kiddo. Not at all. I kinda wrecked your whole world because I panicked, the least I could do is make sure you have something to hold on to.” Alder reached out and gripped his arm comfortingly. Tears began spilling down Elros’ cheeks and he leaned his head against Alder’s shoulder, accepting their comfort, even as their hand carded threw his shorn hair, and they planted a kiss on his hair. “Oh, hun.”

It was strange seeing all of them move, as if one, to surround the grieving youth… who was now longer a youth. He started to rise, to give them privacy, when Alder grumbled. “Get your noble butt over here and join the family hug.” 

“Alder…” Elrond sighed in fond exasperation, then added, “Did you know I’m considered the feral one here?”

Alder made a shocked gasping sound. “No! You’re down right sensible!”

“Only by comparison.” Gil’galad muttered. 

He did manage to avoid being dragged into the ‘family hug’, though they continued to talk all piled up together like a litter of puppies until the sun was about to rise. At that point, they reluctantly began to part, with more tears, more hugs, and promises to visit again. Elrond and Elros, after tearfully embracing them all, slowly, reluctantly headed back to the camp while Maglor asked him to remain a second.

“I… wanted to thank you. For watching over them.” Maglor said and he bowed, his head hand over his heart. 

Gil’galad awkwardly clapped Maglor’s shoulder, because the human gesture felt awkward even having seen Elros and Elrond do it countless times. “They have been good friends… Elrond in particular is useful to throw at my advisers.” Maglor didn’t seem shocked even though he chuckled and stepped back.

Alder took his place and… embraced him. It was strange yet, completely Alder. “Take care of my kiddos, and yourself.” 

He nodded and lightly returned the embrace. “As well as I can in a war.” He promised. Nothing was certain when it came to war. so much was out of his control but he would do what he could.

Alder stepped back and nodded, looking satisfied as they took Maedhros’ hand in theirs, and Maglor took their other hand. “We have to get going before everyone starts moving around. Thank you, see you around.”

They all gave him a parting bow of their head, even Maedhros, and turned to move to their mounts, and then… disappeared. 

Gil’galad blinked, and subtly rubbed his eyes… but they were gone. All that was left was their mounts and a broken circle of moss where they had disappeared. He sighed. He really wasn’t prepared to deal with this sort of thing.

Sera had gone for a walk. A careful, eyes on the path, walk. She was not willing to fall into Middle Earth while having morning sickness. That would suck, especially if she ended up in the middle of nowhere like the first time. She had just made it out of sight of the house when suddenly, as if out of thin air, Alder appeared in front of her. Alder, and at their side, blinking at the bright sun with a hand in each of their hands… Maedhros and Maglor. 

“Al- Alder?” Sera’s voice almost failed her. Oh god, they were- “You-“ but-

Alder blinked at her. “Oh shit…” Then abruptly began crying and lunged at her to hug her. “Oh shit!” 

They were here- they. Her heart jumped in hope as she glanced around their shoulder, but fell when it was clear it was just Maedhros and Maglor… it was stupid, stupid to hope, stupid- no Alder was here- back with- “Ada, Marshmallow!” She was crying, and for once it wasn’t hormones.

“I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t see it, I didn’t know it was there.” Alder sounded desperate, speaking in rapid sindarin. “I would have tried to get him to you but I didn’t see it before he left.” 

“We…” Maedhros sounded shocked. “We went to your…” 

Sera wiggled out of Alder’s arms and tackled Maglor into a hug. He held her tightly in a death grip, and when she pulled back to look up at him his eyes were wet with tears even as he looked awed and confused. “How long?” She needed to know. “How long for you? It’s been two months here.” How long had Elros been alone?

Maedhros' voice was hoarse with emotion as he spoke and Sera turned to see him looking at her as if he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. “Twenty four years.” 

Twenty four… 

“Elrond and Elros went with Gil’galad.” Alder said coming up and hugging her from behind, their body shaking as if they were afraid she’d disappear. “Elros punched his birth father and threw the silmaril at him and then took over the edain.” 

Elros was- she tried to stop the sob that broke out of her, and Maglor’s arms immediately tightened around her. Oh God, she had missed him. And… and he was going to be king and get married and have kids and… she was here… she was here and pregnant and he was there and alone and… ”He’s where he needs to be.” 

Alder suddenly inhaled sharply. “Shit… I need to get them papers or something. Maglor doesn’t even speak english...”

Sera suddenly remembered one huge problem. “And Katy moved in with me… her kid stayed in Tennessee with her husband, but...”Alder’s mouth snapped shut with an audible clack. “This is going to be so complicated to explain but I don’t care because you’re here and I missed you so much and...

“Katy! I need you to come out here, but I need you to promise you’re not going to freak out.” 

Katy looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the window Sera had her face pressed to. “The last time you said that you had brought home a squirrel, Sera.”

“Yes, I understand that, but please come out here. And don’t freak out.” Her sister's voice sounded desperate and pleading. 

Katy sighed, but put aside her book and moved to the door. She stepped out and turned to see what Sera wanted to show her, then froze in shock when she saw Alder… Alder? “Where have you been! You’ve been missing for almost three months and you just show up in the middle of nowhere? Sera is pregnant! You just… just…” She felt her mouth drop open when Alder reached past the corner of the house and tugged… a giant… elf? That was an elf… that was a seven foot tall, black haired, pointy eared… elf… 

Alder gave her a wary glance, then said something in the gibberish language, and an  _ even taller _ pointy eared… elf… 

Katy sat down right there in the grass. “That’s not… “

They looked exactly like Sera’s paintings. 

“Where are the other two?” She might sound a little hysterical but… elf… 

“They didn’t come through with us.” Alder said. Then glanced between them all nervously. “So… This is Maglor, Sera’s… uh Father in law? Complicated. And this is Maedhros. My husband.” 

“Your what?!” 

“Your what?!” 

Both her and Sera asked at the same time and Katy looked to see complete shock on her sister’s face at that…

Alder grinned and lifted their left hand and pointed at a white ring. “Ta-da!”

“Alder…” The giant, did she mention  _ pointy eared _ , redhead sighed. “Perhaps we should move inside?”

“You speak english?” Katy’s voice squeaked embarrassingly. But giant, redhead… (hot, very hot) elf could speak english with a very, very beautiful accent. 

“I do. My brother does not.” His voice was even- No. No! Married… supposedly. 

The black haired elf said something in the other language and oh. That… was a voice. Yes, that was definitely a voice he had there. Sera replied in kind and gestured at her, and then the black haired elf smiled directly at her and Katy had to shake herself because she was married too dammit. He said something and Sera put her face in her hand and Alder snickered. 

“He says it’s nice to meet you.” 

She blinked at her sister. “This… is not a squirrel.”

“No.” Sera sounded amused. “No, it isn’t.” 

“They have swords.” 

“Yes.” 

Alder lit up. “I have a sword!” Then their face fell. “Oh no… I left Óma.”


	53. Chapter 53

Elrond looked up and froze when he saw Gil’galad walking uncertainly into the camp, alone, but with three very familiar mounts trailing behind him. Alder’s elk, and Maglor and Maedhros’ horses. Why did he have their mounts? Gil’galad handed off the mounts’ reins to an ellon, who began leading them towards the stable, and headed for him with a strange expression.

“What-?”

“They’re gone.” Gil’galad sounded lost. “They… disappeared.”

Gone? Disappeared? “They found a ring?”

“A ring? There… there was a circle of moss.”

Elrond felt his heart sink. They had gone to be with Sera. There had been a ring. Close by… Elros could have- “Oh… I need- excuse me.” He turned and went to find his brother. How was he going to tell him? He could have… gone with them. If only they had known.

Elros was sitting in his tent when Elrond found him, still holding the baby gown. Elrond’s heart felt even heavier at the sight. A ring… so close… and they hadn’t known. 

Sera’s sister was… understandably wary, but despite her wariness she seemed kind enough. Though she did stare… a lot. Maglor wished he had taken the time to learn English, but he had never considered he might end up in Alder and Sera’s world. Katy was wary and uncomfortable with their weapons, so he and Maedhros had left their swords on a row of pegs inside the door. Alder had grinned and pointed at a little lever on the wall. “Flip it.” 

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but flicked it, and couldn’t help a startled yelp when the lights in the house were suddenly extinguished. Alder and Sera both giggled. “Flip it again.” 

He did and the lights came back on… just with the touch of a small lever. He… may have gotten caught up in summoning and banishing the lights. It was, as Alder would put it, ‘Awesome’. 

He and Maedhros were set down on a, surprisingly comfortable, couch, while Alder Sera and Katy spoke rapid english in the… what he assumed was a kitchen. Katy threw her hands up and her voice grew a bit hysterical and Alder leaned against the counter with a decidedly smug expression. Maedhros was listening with a furrow between his eyebrows, and at one point, put his hand over his face and his ears turned red. 

Maglor did not ask. 

There was a phone beside the couch and he picked it up and unlocked it. There was a picture of Katy with a man and child, probably her bonded and child, and he found the ‘app’ that kept the music. It seemed like Sera and Katy would be speaking for a while. The first song that played was not one he had heard before, and he was so caught up by the new tune that he didn’t notice Katy approaching until she had snatched the phone from his hands. She said something in a bewildered tone that Maedhros answered, then helpfully translated. 

“She asked how you knew how to use a phone when we did not know of light switches.” 

Alder cackled, then waved them over. “Come check out the kitchen while the sisters argue.”

That did not sound good. 

Sera glared at Alder before accusingly grumbling, “Abandonment!” Then switched back to english to speak with Katy. 

Maglor went to the kitchen, curious, and he and Maedhros both were startled when Alder flipped a little dial and flames appeared on the surface of what they claimed was a stove. They gave them the ‘quick and dirty’ tour, showing them how to work the oven, the stove, the sink (Drinking water! At the touch of a handle! Hot water at the touch of a handle!), the ‘fridge’. Maglor was feeling a little dazed at the ingenious contraptions. Not a touch of magic, but machines created hot water, cold food, light, music… It was a lot to take in. 

And somehow the spice cupboard was what made him have to sit down. There were enough spices to make a pauper of a king, and Alder had sighed when they saw it and shouted, “We need more spices if I’m going to cook!” Alder shook their head. “They don’t even have curry powder or mace!”

Sera and Katy were still conversing in english, though in a much more civil manner, by the time Maglor and Maedhros had finished exploring the kitchen. Alder had promised Maedhros that they would ‘mail order’ some contraptions for him to take apart. Then they got that delighted, slightly manic grin and took them over to a sleek black box and rubbed their hands together.

“Maglor, this is a  _ raydee-oh _ .”

“Alder! Don’t break them, I just got them back.” Sera called over, breaking her conversation with Katy to look over at them. 

“You should have seen their faces when I showed them your pitiful collection of spices.” Alder said unrepentantly, then pressed a button on the box and a song started, abruptly, as if in the middle. “So, there are things called channels that play different styles of music, talk shows. People make uh… I don't have a word for it, but there are sections of time in between the music and talking where business people try to inform you of their stuff. It’s annoying, but music.” 

Maglor paid rapt attention as Alder showed them how to work the dials and buttons to change how loud it played, what it played, on and off. He was feeling a little dizzy from all of the information and extraordinary things in so short a time. A few hours ago he had been visiting his adopted sons on the edge of an army’s camp. Now he was in a completely different world. Sera’s hand touched his arm and he startled, and she gave him a sympathetic look. “Why don’t you two go rest for a bit. I know your rest cycle is probably messed up now.” 

“I’ll take Dadlor to one of the guest rooms,” Alder volunteered and gave Sera a look. “My room isn’t covered in dust and sheets is it?”

Sera laughed. “Nope, it's clean… unlike how you left it.”

Alder stuck their tongue out at her and grabbed his sleeve and began tugging him to a hallway lined with wooden doors. They threw open the first one just as Sera said, “Wait!” and froze at the sight of a nursery. There was a wooden crib by a window hung with white curtains. The walls… the walls were beautifully painted with a recreation of the Laiquendi tree city and the ceiling was decorated with little stars. A rocking chair, dressers, everything forest themed and… he was crying, tears stung his eyes. Three months. Sera was still with child. This was to be their room.

Alder inhaled shakily and closed the door, cutting off his view of the nursery. “I’m really glad we made it back before you popped, Sera.” 

Arms, Sera’s, were suddenly around his waist. “Me too.” Her voice was shaky, “I thought… I’m glad you are all here. I won’t be… alone.”

Alone. She wouldn’t be alone, he wouldn’t be alone. He held her tightly, pressing his cheek to her hair and just focused on breathing. She was here. They were here.

He saw Katy watching them with a pensive expression, but she looked away when she saw him looking at her.

Sera was finally able to convince Katy to agree to fly home while Maglor and Maedhros decompressed from the shock of a modern house. She really didn’t want to leave her alone with Alder and two giant elves, but Sera managed to convince her as long as she promised to send safety selfies every morning. 

Sera felt a bit exhausted by the time things were sort of partially maybe settled with Katy and she found herself standing blankly in front of the refrigerator, trying to figure out what she wanted to make for supper. She saw Katy start towards her just before Alder firmly put their hands on her shoulders and nudged her. “Out. I got this.” 

“Nothing with eggs,” Sera said and moved to sit on the couch next to Maglor, who was scrolling through Sera’s phone in fascination. He couldn’t read any of it, but he was pretty decent at figuring out which apps played music. 

Maedhros hesitantly sat on her other side, gingerly, like he was afraid he might break the couch. She smiled and bounced on the cushions, jostling Maglor. “It’s sturdy.” 

During Alder’s darker stretches they had entertained themselves by trying to imagine fitting giant elves into their dream house, and had furnished it accordingly. It had been a silly dream, something to just… hope and keep going with. But… they were here. Sera felt herself tear up again. “I’m so glad you’re here…” 

Maglor set aside her phone and pulled her against him for a hug and she let herself melt into it, feeling almost like a child again. She had missed giant elf hugs. Maedhros scooted so that he was close enough to place a hand on her back, rubbing in slow circles like Alder did to calm her down

“Twenty four years, huh?” her voice was hoarse with emotion and she was keenly aware that Maglor shirt was soaking in her tears. 

Maglor’s arms tightened around her. “Yes. We took the long way around. I was apparently ‘unbearably mopey’ so Alder took us on a ‘across the country’ road trip.” 

“Maedhros freckles instead of tans!” Alder said from the kitchen.

Sera gave a snort which was probably the whole reason Alder had brought it up. “Yeah, redhead, what’d you expect?” She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “So… Elros? He- he’s okay?”

“He is.” Maedhros said. “He has become well known for being a great leader. He has the soldiers growing herbs and fruits in buckets outside their tents.” 

“He misses you, but still holds hope.” Maglor added, saying what she was really asking. “He carries the gown Alder had sewn for the babe with his still. He has not forgotten you, Sera.”

She buried her face into his tunic as another sob broke free. She didn’t care that Katy was watching them closely, she couldn’t… not right now. 

“He’s grown, war has changed him.” Maedhros spoke softly. “But he still loves you. He still waits for you.”

Sera pulled her face out of Maglor’s tunic long enough to give him a watery smile and whispered a quiet, “Thank you.” She glanced at his hand and forced her mind away from Elros. He wasn’t here. They were. “So… you got married? How long ago?”

Maedhros flushed. “Less than a month after you left.” 

“Really? I thought it would at least take ten years.” She tried to put a teasing tone to her voice but it didn’t quite make it. 

“We were a bit… concerned about time.” He said quietly. 

Oh. 

“Well at least… something good came out of it.” She gave a wry laugh.

“Gil’galad attended their bonding ceremony.” Maglor interjected. “He looked incredibly confused the entire time.” 

Gil’galad. “Damn. I missed out on Gil’galad.” She tried to keep her voice light and joking. Not thinking about Elros. Not thinking about him... he was safe. Where he needed to be. They were here. Focus on them not… she was crying again. 

Alder came out of the kitchen with a mug of tea and shoved it into her hands. “Oropher and baby Thranduil too.” They said quietly. “Ginger, for the stomach, right?” 

“Ye-Yeah.” She wrapped her fingers around the mug, the heat of it helped ground her a little and she took a deep breath. “The baby’s healthy. I have another appointment with the… healer in a few days.”

She suddenly felt a bit of awe at the thought that… Maglor would get so see… “Do you want to go with me? See the baby?” 

The Oath was gone. The burning, painful, choking bond of the Oath was gone. Maedhros found himself testing the absence of it like a missing tooth even as he found his mind reeling and fascinated by the wonders of Alder’s world. Electricity, radios, refrigerators, natural gas stoves, there was so much to take in, and he knew that they had only given him the basic tour. 

Alder had cooked a basic meal of rice and fowl, and they ate, all while Maglor held an emotionally distraught Sera. He had felt spectacularly out of his depth. But eventually Sera had fallen into an exhausted sleep and Maglor had carried her to her room and laid her in her bed, all under the watchful eye of Katy. 

Sera’s sister was wary of them, disbelieving and shocked in turn by the ‘existence’ of elves, and terrified of what might happen if the government caught wind of them. Judging by Alder’s reaction to that, it would not be a good thing. Katy had made it quite clear that she would ‘rain down the wrath of the legal system’ on them if anything happened to Sera or Alder. 

Alder showed Maglor to a spare room he could use, and then opened another door and leaned against the entrance nervously. 

“So… this one’s mine. If you’re alright with staying in it.” 

He couldn’t help but pull them in for a kiss. “Over two decades and now you doubt me?”

“Ai. You’re right. I’m being silly.” Alder sighed and pressed their head against his chest. “Come in, I’ll show you around.”

It was a very nice room. One whole wall was made of clear, flawless glass that looked out over a dense forest of thin, young trees. Long green curtains could be pulled over the glass for privacy. A desk was pushed against one wall, piled with stacks of paper and a larger box that was probably an electronic. Near it was another desk, this one with a machine of some sort surrounded by spools of fine spun thread and folds of cloth.The focal point of the room was a massive bed that was easily large enough for even him, covered in a near mountain of pillows and thick blankets. 

Alder grinned at him and moved to open a door inside the room. “Here, you’ll love this bathroom. I specifically had this modified with you in mind.” 

“You expected I would be able to come here?” He felt a little surprised at that, he was still feeling stunned and frankly amazed at being here.

Alder’s face fell. “No. But it was better than… It was something to do.” They blew out a sharp breath and moved into the tiled room, turning the lights on with the switch. He… really, really wanted to take that apart and see how they made it do that. 

Alder reached into a section of the room walled off with glass and twisted another lever. He blinked in surprise as streams of water began pouring from every wall of the glassed off area. “An indoor waterfall?”

“An indoor  _ heated _ waterfall.” Alder wiggled their eyebrows, obviously proud of it and they should be. “Want to test it out?” 


	54. Alder/Maedhros

“An indoor  _ heated _ waterfall.” Alder wiggled their eyebrows, obviously proud of it and they should be. “Want to test it out?” 

“Yes.” That expression always led to wonderful things. 

Alder kicked the bath room door shut and unceremoniously started unlacing their tunic. Their advantage of having both hands meant that they were completely naked while he was still pulling his tunic off. Steam was filling the room quickly, the sound of rushing water covering his hitched breath when Alder dropped to their knees in front of him.

They grinned up at him, as always delighted to make him react, and began helping him out of his boots. He found himself leaning back and clutching the wash stand for balance as they agonizingly slowly divested him of his clothes, trailing touches and kisses wherever caught their interest. He was breathing raggedly by the time they finally,  _ finally _ freed him from his breeches and mouthed along the line of his hip, so close to where he longed for their mouth. He threw his head back with a groan when they purposefully ignored his erection and instead kissed down the inside of his thigh as they pulled the last of his clothes from him. 

And then they stood and stepped back with that handsome, horribly smug grin of theirs. “Come on, big guy. Hot water.” 

They turned and stuck their hand into the indoor waterfall, turning the levers to adjust it how they wanted, and he indulged himself by kissing at the back of their neck and enjoying the soft curve of their ass in his hand before trailing it up their spine to begin pulling their hair from its braid. Alder let out a happy sigh before turning him and loosing his own hair, then pulling him back into the water.

He couldn’t help but close his eyes in pleasure at the sensation of the torrents of heated water. It was all of the pleasure of a driving rain and a rare hot spring without any of the down sides such as chilling winds or the smell of sulphur. And that pleasure was only heightened by the feel of Alder beginning to spread a scented soap over his back with their hands in long, smooth strokes.

“Ai, I think we should live in here.” He sighed and turned to cup their face and kiss them.

They smiled against his mouth and moved closer so they were pressed together in a delightful slide of wet skin and the spiced smell of the soap. He liked the way they felt under the streams of warm water, the way they slid against him. His breath hitched again when they dropped back to their knees and took him into their mouth. 

His knees threatened to give out at the feel of their tongue and mouth on him, at the sight of them looking up at him, blinking against the hot water, their curls plastered to their back like liquid shadows. They teased, as they always did when they did this, trying to get him to react as they hollowed their cheeks around his cock and then slowed to soft little licks, anything to make him groan and clutch at their hair in desperate need for more. 

He felt dangerously close to the edge despite their teasing and slid down to his own knees to catch their mouth in a kiss and reach between their thighs to push his fingers up into them. They hissed in pleasure into his mouth and their hands slid over his shoulders as they clutched at him, fingers sliding over water slick skin as he searched out their pleasure.

Their hand suddenly darted between them, gripping his cock once, firmly and swiftly stroking it just once, enough to make him groan and lose the rhythm of his fingers. They breathed out shakily and nipped at his ear. “Take me, please. C’mon.” 

How could he refuse such a wonderful request? They laid down on their back and raised their arms above their head to brace themself against the tiled wall and he found himself captivated by the way the water pooled in the hollow of their throat and ran over their soft, muscled form in rivulets. They spread their legs and licked water from their lips and they looked inviting.

He moved over them eagerly, bracing his left hand against the textured tiled floor and hooking his right arm under their thigh to lift it, reveling in their flexibility, their eager litany of yesses, the way their mouth fell open in pleasure as he slid into them. He had to pause, to halt himself and shudder through the sensation of being deep inside them, engulfed by their heat as the water poured down on them both. If this moment could last forever he would truly have found paradise. 

He thought that every time he entered them and every time he was right. He began moving, enjoying the way the force moved Alder’s body up over the slick tile so they would brace themself and the muscles of their body would tighten and move in beautiful ways, enjoying the heat and glide of every stroke that made them sing and throw their head back so he could nip and lick at their throat, enjoying the way they clenched around him when he found the perfect angle to bring them both pleasure. 

His wet hair slid down his shoulders to hang like a curtain around them, a piece of the world that was just for them, and he pressed his mouth against their ear to whisper, “When I am within you I find joy.”

They let out a breathless, drawn out curse and arched beneath him as their pleasure peaked and he gasped as their body tightened and rippled around him. He fucked into them through their peak, drawing out their pleasure and chasing his own until it felt like he could drown in the sensations, the overwhelming ecstasy of being with them. 

He gasped their name, feeling almost reverent as he spent in them, held them together as he shuddered through his peak. He held them like that, staying in them as long as he could, grateful and happy to have them, be with them. They lifted one of their hands and smoothed his hair from his face tenderly. 

“I love you, Marshmallow.” They murmured. 

“And I you, Loud.” 

They smiled, then sputtered as water dripped into their mouth. “Let’s go dry off.” 

“If we must…” He sighed. 


	55. Chapter 55

Elros looked down at the ring of moss, a small part of it crushed. It had been mear feet from where they had all sat together, where they had cried, where they had held each other. Mere feet… he had been mere feet from Sera. It was as if the world was playing some cruel joke on him, he had been so close. 

Gil’galad cleared his throat from behind him and he turned to see his brother and the Noldor King watching him with concerned gazes. He gave them a forced smile. “They are with Sera now.”

They were with Sera. 

Perhaps… they would bring her back.

He had to believe that.

They were with Sera, and they would bring her back.

‘Cahrs’. Maglor was cursing the unnatural invention. It was loud and let out fumes that burned his eyes and they moved  _ far too fast  _ to be safe. 

Sera smirked at him from the ‘driver seat’. “You know holding onto the handle doesn’t actually help, right?” 

“Why would they put it there if it does nothing?” He might have sounded a bit hysterical but the last few days had been quite stressful and… that car had just passed far too close to them! 

Sera had ordered him and Maedhros clothes ‘online’ and they were delivered the next day on the doorstep. The clothes were form fitting and uncomfortable. He did not like ‘jeans’. They were stiff and tight. Alder had promised to make some clothes that fit them better, but they had rubbed their hands together in the manner that meant nobody besides them would be happy with the result.

Katy had ‘flown’ out that morning, the explanation of that term was terrifying and Maglor was horrified that they had meant it literally. A huge metal contraption they had built to hurtle through the air at impossible speeds to carry people. It was insane! Maedhros had just looked at the video of an ‘airplane’ thoughtfully and said, “Well, it looks more pleasant than an eagle.”

It took far too long to reach the healers, and when the ‘Cahr’ finally came to a halt he felt a wash of relief to be able to step once more on stationary soil. Sera patiently gave him a minute to breathe before taking his hand and leading him into the building… he had never before seen so many expectant women in one room. He had also not been stared at by so many expectant women at one time before. He had thought he had grown accustomed to the staring during the Road Trip, but… One of them  _ winked _ at him. 

Sera was stifling laughter even as she reached over and patted his hand. “Good thing we covered your ears.” 

Ah yes, the dreadful ‘bee-nee’ thing currently on his head. Alder had said he could get away with claiming it was ‘plastic surgery’, but that he would also have people randomly grabbing his ears to see if they were real. He decided to avoid that and suffer the hat. 

They had one of those black boxes that showed pictures in quick succession accompanied with sound. And he tried to content himself during the wait and ignore the stares by watching a couple destroy a perfectly good house. “What was wrong with it?” He finally asked. 

Sera glanced at the box and then shrugged. “Not in style. One of the modern quirks of this time is that people like their houses to be fashionable. Waste of money if you ask me.” 

He nodded and watched on,, particularly fascinated by the complex yet simple looking tools they implemented, until a well rounded woman called out Sera’s name. And then her eyes widened when he stood as Sera tugged his hand. She looked up and down him and said something to Sera in an admiring tone. Sera blushed, hesitated, then nodded.

Maglor wished he had taken up Alder’s offer to learn english. 

A dizzying amount of brightly lit corridors and odd machines and a few hissed, “Don’t touch that!” from Sera, and he sat down in a darkened room watching another woman spread some sort of paste onto Sera’s bared stomach.

“What is the purpose of-?”

“Shhh,” Sera shushed his question and pointed at another black box. “Just watch the screen.”

The woman said something in a wistful tone and put something against Sera’s stomach and began moving it about. A wobbling image appeared on the box and the woman began speaking in a bright, happy tone. Sera teared up and began to translate. “That is their head, and right there you can see their arms. That’s… that’s their heart. They’re healthy.”

The image was… of Sera’s baby. He felt a profound sense of awe and wonder at the vague outline of the babe… somehow seen as it was still within her. How- “How is this possible?”

“It’s complicated.” Sera laughed, a bit watery.

The woman looked at him and said something in a pleased, sympathetic tone, and after messing with the machine for a bit, produced a strip of glossy paper with still images of the unborn baby and handed them to him. 

He took it with a sense of reverence, and hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt Sera’s fingers wiping them from his cheek. “That’s your grandbaby, Adalor.” 

Maedhros was elbows deep into something called a vacuum cleaner. He wasn’t sure how it worked yet, but it had something to do with a motorized fan. He absently stuck his leg out when Alder asked for a measurement, and tried to figure out the purpose of a belt. This… was fascinating. 

“Hold this for me.” He said, and Alder obligingly put their finger where he indicated so he could replace a ‘screw’ without having to balance the ‘plastic’ piece one handed. 

Alder kissed his temple and sauntered back to their sewing as he continued his exploration. In the time they had been here, he had disassembled and reassembled so many things and he was getting closer to understanding how their ‘everyday’ inventions worked. They were ingenious. 

The front door opened. “—on’t need one.” Sera said in fond exasperation.

His brother’s voice followed as he heard them in the foyer. “But the book says it supports brain development and-”

“English.” Maedhros said absently. 

“So does actually talking to the kid.” Sera obligingly switched to english as she plodded into the living room and sank onto the couch with a sigh before kicking off her shoes. “Hey. Vacuum cleaner?”

He hummed a noise of affirmation. “Alder said that the kid will already have advanced brain development due to being raised bi-lingual.”

“Most likely, not to mention half elven.” Sera sighed and picked up her phone and swiped a few times before letting out a long groan. “Alder… My mom called, she wants to visit with Katy.”

“Ah, shit.” 

Katy had thought she was prepared to see the elves again. She remembered how…  _ extra _ they were. She thought she had mentally prepared herself. 

She was not prepared.

The redhead answered the door in torn jeans and had grease stains on his tight t-shirt and looked like he had just walked off of one of the magazines that Alder had pretended they didn’t have under their bed when they were younger. She may… have stared.

Mom was staring too. Mouth open, purse clutching, staring.

The redhead glanced between them and then sighed. “Sera, your family is here.” 

“You had better not have gotten grease on the door knob! I know you were taking apart the lawn mower!” Sera called back.

The redhead glanced guiltily at the door and then slipped past Katy and into the yard and Katy had to shake herself from the daze. 

Mom cleared her throat. “So that was…”

“Alder’s boy toy.” Sera huffed as she did the pregnant waddle down the hallway. She glared at the door. “Dang it. He always does this. Mae! Wash your hand!” She hollered past them after the redhead before looking at them and smiling in her interview smile. “Hey Mom. Katy. Come in.” 

Mom blinked and bustled in, taking a breath to launch into no doubt a riveting recap of their trip, only to freeze and stare again when the other elf came out of the living room with a pregnancy book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He was also in jeans, but in a button down, and he absently handed the tea to Sera and kissed the top of her head before starting to wander back the way he came.

Sera’s smile took on an amused tone as she snagged him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back. “Ada, meet my mom. Mom, meet Ada. The… uh, baby daddy.”

Wasn’t his name Maglor? Katy tried to remember to breathe when he grimaced, and then smiled politely at them. Alder let out their distinctive cackle from the living room.

Mom looked him up and down and then back at Sera before shaking her head and fixing the elf with a narrow look. “It's about time you showed up.”

“I came soon as could I.” He said in heavily, heavenly accented english.

“It’s ‘I came as soon as I could’.” Sera said, then narrowed her own eyes at Mom. “And you are going to be the best of friends with Ada, aren’t you?” 

Mom raised an eyebrow at Sera but nodded. Katy did not miss the heavy sigh and pained look that ‘Ada’ shot Sera. Sera gave him a sympathetic look and muttered something in that other language, and ‘Ada’ looked resigned and nodded. 

Alder came out of the living room with a pin in their mouth and a swathe of red fabric in their hand. They gave an absent, one armed hug, and then poked the pin into the fabric before giving another one armed hug to Mom. “Hey.” 

“Alder! Good to see you, sweetheart.” Mom gave them a hug and Sera made a noise of mock offense.

“Hug my friend and just walk past me. I see how it is, mom.”

Alder stuck their tongue out at her and smiled. “I was always her favorite.”

“Debatable. So, you have a boy… friend?” Mom asked, moving to sit in the lazy boy. 

‘Ada’ made a sighing noise as Sera pulled him by his hand to sit on the couch with her across from mom. Alder grinned with too many teeth. “I have a boy ‘friend’, yes. He’s very pretty.”

The door opened and the redhead came back in, sans grease and grease streaked shirt. There was water dripping off of his very freckled chest.

“Good gods, Mae, you look like you walked out of a porn magazine.” Alder said delightedly. 

Katy agreed. This was going to be a very long visit. 

Sera loved her mom… she did but… absence did make the heart grow fonder. 

“No. I do  _ not _ want a spring wedding. Or a summer wedding, or a fall wedding, or a winter wedding!” Sera braced her hands flat on the table. “I’m not getting married.”

“Sweetheart.” Mom said in her ‘I’m being very patient’ voice. “There is still time before the baby is-”

“I’m not marrying Ada!” Sera snapped. “We are perfectly happy co-parenting as we are!”

Telling mom that Maglor was the ‘baby daddy’ had been what they considered a necessary ruse because he did not look old enough to pass off as the grandfather and they needed an excuse for him to be so present in the baby’s life. Sera… was regretting everything.

“Co parenting is just a polite way of saying-”

“If you call my baby a bastard, so help me I will personally kick you out of the house.” 

Maedhros suddenly appeared and crossed his arms, looming only the way an over seven foot tall elf could. “Do you need help, Sera?” He asked in quiet Sindarin.

She waved her hand in frustration. “No. Just… mothers.” 

Maedhros made an understanding noise, then offered, still in Sindarin. “I can propose to Alder if it helps.”

The thought was hilarious. Sera snorted. Then giggled. Then burst out laughing hard enough to have to hold her stomach.

Then paled.

“Oh… Crap. My water broke.” 

Alder wanted to pace in anxiety. Not that pacing actually helped with anxiety, but they wanted to. Sera was in a hospital room with Maglor, pushing out a baby, arguably one of the most dangerous things for a uterus owner to do. And there was no magic to help. This… sucked. 

They wanted to pace, but Maedhros was looking like one of those purse dogs that was about to seize in pure terror, so instead they were holding his right wrist and trying to hold an upbeat conversation with Sera’s mom as if this was fine. Everything was fine. 

Everything. Was fine. 

Oh gods everything was not fine Sera had been gone so long and that was normal, these things took time but it had been almost all night and nobody had come out and Maglor hadn’t texted. 

“Alder, sweetheart. Breathe.” Sera’s mom said soothingly.

“I don’t know your name.” Alder blurted out.

Sera’s mom blinked. “What?”

“I don’t know your name. Sera always called you mom and by the time I realized I didn’t know your name it was too late and I’ve just been pretending that I know it for almost ten years now. I call you Sera’s mom in my head.”

“Oh.” Sera’s mom looked shocked. “Oh, it’s-”

The door opened and a nurse came in with a cheerful, “It’s a girl!” 

Sera was fine. Baby was fine. Alder felt a rushing sense of relief and then passed out.

A girl! Sera had wanted to wait to find out and… it had been, oh, so worth it. A girl, a grand daughter. The healers- nurses, had bundled up the baby and handed it to him to hold while they cleaned Sera up. She was so tiny. He was terrified he might break her accidentally as she squirmed and made little squeaking cries. She looked wrinkled and red like a dried apple, but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Maglor was not ashamed to admit he cried when he held her, and then again when he saw Sera’s exhausted, blissful expression when she held her daughter. His family… her name was Acacia Dawn. 

Alder was thrilled. 


	56. Chapter 56

Acacia Dawn. 

She was perfect. 

Elros’ dark hair in a small fluffy tuft, wide hazel eyes, and the most delicate points on her ears. 

The nurses were all enchanted by how perfect she looked, one of the nurses calling her their ‘lil elven princess’. The pediatrician on call immediately started listing ways to ‘shape’ the ear, only to trail off at the dark look Maglor shot him.

Sera felt like crying, though whether from happiness at her daughter, or grief that Elros wasn’t here, she wasn’t sure which. 

“Her ears are perfect.” She whispered firmly. 

Alder was feeling pretty damn- darn? How dead were they if they taught Sera’s baby to swear? Anyway, they were feeling pretty darn amazing when they finally got to hold Acacia. Sera and Maglor had sent the family home to wait for them, and now, finally, Alder got to hold their complicatedly related… relative. They tucked the tiny, perfect little baby against their chest, and then walked out of the room. 

“Hey, Maedhros! Come meet my kid!” 

“Ha ha ha!” Sera called after them from the room. 

“C’mon, you can say it.” Alder wheedled. Acacia flailed and let out a squeak. “Okay, maybe you’re a bit young to say ‘mayhem’, but it needs to be your first word.”

Maedhros huffed in amusement and took the very tiny baby from his very chaotic spouse. “Her first word will be Mae.” He teased and was rewarded with a gummy half smile… it was likely from gas but he would take it.

He had not realized how such a tiny helpless thing could bring so much joy, between the sleepless nights. The twins had not been this small and Adler and Sera had tended to them. But Dawn… this helpless, squirming bundle had lighted all of their lives by simply existing.

Sera was an attentive mother, and he had not seen her smile so much since they arrived. Dawn was her light, her promise of a new day.

Acacia Dawn. His… granddaughter. She was every bit Sera’s daughter, always moving, always wanting to be close to someone. Sera’s mother said that he was spoiling her by holding her all the time, but he didn’t care. Children should be spoiled. And if he set her down anywhere besides Sera’s arms, Alder would sweep her up and pretend to kidnap her. 

She grew fast… faster than an eldar child, he felt as if he blinked and she was walking. Another blink and she was talking, a childish mix of sindarin and english that made him feel nostalgic for when Sera and Alder had been first brought to them.

He had noticed the Oath’s compulsion was gone after Maedhros, but he was the first to notice something… disturbing and impossible. It took time, time well spent with Dawn and Sera, but… he and Maedhros were collecting fine lines around their eyes. An edain trait of aging. 

Alder had the same fine lines and when he spoke to them about it, they looked troubled. “There is no light of Arda here.” 

No light of arda… their fates no longer connected as they now existed outside of their time and place. Here they aged as men. 

It was not something he wished to dwell on, and Dawn gave him distraction enough. 

She was old enough that Sera’s mother wanted her to be placed in school, but Sera adamantly refused, wanting instead to keep her at home adamantly refused. First hiring tutors and private teachers, and then signing her up for ‘online’ classes when she advanced faster than expected. 

They child was far too intelligent… he was fairly certain she knew he was not her father. They had had to continue the ruse as Sera’s mother visited more often to see her grandchild… it was awkwardly necessary. Though his patience was growing thin with her mother’s pointed comments about marriage, to the point he may have insinuated he was not attracted to women to get the woman to stop. It worked, though Dawn seemed to take it as further proof of her suspicions. 

Dawn learned the harp under his instruction, and flute and guitar under Alder’s. She played the violin for her mother, but said it sounded like a crying cat when she did. He agreed. 

But Dawn’s favored instrument was truly the guitar. He and Maedhros labored together to build a guitar inlaid with acacia wood and engraved with rising suns. They were not able to enchant it, but Dawn was careful with the instrument and… it did not have to last for centuries here. 

Time was short. 

“My king, we found a child matching the descriptions you gave to us wandering on the shore.” One of his guards blurted out breathlessly and dropped to his knee in front of the council table.

Elros' heart leapt in hope and terror. A child? Just one? He had ordered every one of his people to bring any stranger in odd clothing and with an odd language to him, hoping that Sera would be returned to him even as he was stuck ruling Numenor. And now a child had been found. He stood, hoping his trembling hands were not noticeable. “Bring them to me.” 

A stranger? Alder or Sera thrown out of time? He pointedly refused to hope it was his… Too many years had passed for him to allow himself the pain of hoping it was his child. 

The guard left and barely a minute passed before he returned with his hand on a child’s shoulder. The child was pale and wide eyed, with gold eyes and black hair, and they were clutching a familiar shaped instrument case to their chest as they looked around. A guitar. Someone from Sera’s world, and… Sera’s eyes.

He had to swallow to make his voice work. “What is your name?”

The child flinched back and shook their head frantically, answering in accented Sindarin, a strange mix of Feanorian accent and the unique lilt that Sera and Alder had. “Uh uh, Rent taught me better.” 

Rent? A name? He swallowed again, against the raging emotions in his chest. “Where… where are your parents?”

The child clamped their mouth shut firmly. 

He couldn’t help a slightly pained laugh. “You remind me of an old friend of mine. They were named Alder.” 

The child blinked in surprise. “That’s… that’s Rent’s name.” 

He sat on the floor, dizzy with hope and shock…his councilors immediately exclaiming worried, ‘your majesty’s? And he barely had the presence of mind to wave them to silence… this… could it be? Was it too much to hope? “Alder and Sera were- are, my friends.” 

The child narrowed their eyes suspiciously. “And the others?”

Others… his heart was pounding in his chest. “Maedhros and Maglor? Or, perhaps you knew them as Marshmallow and Adalor.” 

“Uncle Mae and Ada.” The child said slowly, looking around the room searchingly. “Naneth said… if I fell through a ring without her… to find the Numenorians. The king would want to see me.” 

“Leave us!” The command rang out clear in the council room and his councilors stared at him in disbelief.

“But, your Maje-”

“Leave. Us.”

He barely had the patience to wait for them to reluctantly withdraw before he looked at the child… his child? She had to be… his daughter. “Sera… is my wife.” 

The child blinked, scrunched up their face, and then stomped their foot and set their guitar case on the ground. “I knew Ada wasn’t my real dad! I knew it!”

What?

“They never even kiss like Rent and Uncle Mae do and Ada means father and Naneth calls Ada ‘Ada’ too, and Rent would always just cackle when I said anything about it and that’s a whole different set of complicated. And Ada doesn’t even like women!” The child suddenly put their hands on their hips and  _ glared  _ at him. “Why would you promise away your firstborn anyway? Do you know how many times I’ve been kidnapped?” 

If he had been more level headed and not overcome with the sudden emotions of having his suspicions confirmed… his daughter… he might have cursed Alder. 

The child, his daughter! Suddenly looked concerned. “You’re crying.” 

Was he? “Please… what is your name?”

She frowned and fidgeted. “Acacia. But most call me Dawn. You’re Elros Tar’Minyatur.”

“Yes.” His voice broke. “If… if Sera is your mother, then I… am your father.” 

“Oh.” She fidgeted again, then tucked her hair behind her ears. Pointed eldar ears. “Do you… want a hug then?” 

A- he barely had his arms open before the child- his daughter- Acacia Dawn… was suddenly hugging him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed into his shoulder. He held her… held her tightly as his fear and tension gave way to tears of joy, unwilling to let her go lest she disappear. His daughter. Sera’s- “Your mother?” The question, he dreaded the answer. 

Acacia exhaled shakily. “Was right behind me. If… If I didn’t step wrong… But I don’t know.” 

Gil’galad had married. It had been Elrond’s fault.  Tamara, One of the edain women who had a habit of arguing loudly and patiently with anyone who crossed her. Gil’galad had fallen hard and fast and it was all Elrond’s fault. Elrond kept bringing her around as a favor to Elros, a nd before he knew it the troublesome, but completely irreplaceable woman had weaseled her way into councils to yell at the advisors, and on one occasion, him.

He didn’t mind. 

He was laying in bed with her as she slept, his hand resting on the slight swell of her belly, when there was a sense of foreboding that made him sit up and then…

“Oh fuck.” There at the foot of his bed, were the missing Feanorians, holding hands with the Night Voice and another edain woman. They looked impossibly older. “What are you doing in here?”

“Gilly! You got hitched!” The Night Voice was staring at his wife with a disturbingly toothy grin.

His wife growled in her sleep and threw her pillow at the voice, hitting Maedhros in the face as she buried her head under the blankets. “G’way. No Cou’sle in ‘e bed, Gil.” 

“I like her.” The Night Voice pointed at the lump of blankets that hid his wife.

The edain woman suddenly burst into tears and Maglor immediately wrapped his arms around her consolingly. “Where is my baby?”

“Out.” His wife growled from under the blankets.

For a heart stopping moment, Gil’galad’s mind went to the rumors that the Voices took firstborn children, and then he cursed himself for falling to superstition and slid out of bed, throwing on a robe to preserve a sliver of his modesty, and tried to push them out of his bedroom. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to find my missing kid, duh.” The Night Voice rolled their eyes as they let him shove them out of his bedroom. “Have you seen a half elf kid, yeah high, black hair, gold eyes? Probably carrying a guitar?” 

“No, of course I haven’t.” He shut the bedroom door behind them and the edain woman started sobbing again. 

“There’s spiders and orcs and she left her knife at home!”

“I taught her better than that.” Alder muttered. “Also, your wife is a very lucky woman, Gilly. Now, we have to go find a missing kid. Any chance we could borrow a few horses? Maybe point us in Elrond’s direction?” 

This was somehow Elrond's fault… he was sure of it. 

Elrond glared at the door when it flew open without a knock. One of the habits he had grown out of decades ago, thank you very much, but that Gil’galad still insisted on using. 

“Elrond. This is your fault.” His king grumbled before he even entered the room. 

He sighed and put his pillow over his head. “No one told you to marry her, my King.” He put just enough of a mocking tone into the title for Gil’galad to know he was teasing.

“No, this is an even bigger problem, I believe.” Maglor said.

Maglor? He sat up in shock. Gil’galad was standing uncomfortably in his robe, and behind him was… Maedhros, Maglor, Sera, and Alder. He… he didn't know what to say. To do… they were back?

Alder peered around Gil’galad’s arm. “So. Have you seen a half elf kid, black hair, gold eyes, yeah tall?” They held a hand out in indication of height.

That…“That is what you say to me?” After all this time? 

Alder huffed and shoved past the others to climb onto his bed and hug him tightly, their voice thick with tears. “Of course I missed you, kiddo. But Sera’s kid is missing and we need to find her.” 

Sera’s- He pulled back and looked at Sera, staring at him with tears streaming down her face… Sera was back. She was back! And Elros- “Elros choose mortality.” The words were out of his mouth before he could think better of them.

Maglor sucked in a breath but Sera…

She nodded shakily. "I know. Did he… remarry?"

Re- Elrond shook his head firmly, How… how could she even ask something as-? Sera suddenly sank to the floor in sobs.

"I told you." Maglor said, somehow comforting as he sank down as well to hold her, leaving Maedhros standing awkwardly.

He shook himself and patted Alder’s arms before sliding from the bed, very grateful he had not forgone sleeping clothes, and greeted them properly, pulling Maedhros into an embrace, then trying to fight back tears as the tall Fëanorian returned it without hesitation. 

Eru, he had missed them. 

He crouched down and looked as Sera, she was older, not as youthful but not aged too much. “Hey,” it felt a terrible way to greet someone you have not seen in decades, but words seemed to escape him at the moment. 

She let out a watery laugh and held an arm out to him. "Hey yourself."

He felt the tears he had been trying to hold back start to fall, and he laughed wetly and hugged her tightly. He felt Maglor’s arm go around him as well and he leaned into him. “Hey, Ada.”

Gil’Galad’s tired sigh made him raise his head just in time to see his king adjust his robe and step back towards the door with a vague gesture in their direction. “Your problem now. I'm going back to bed." 

Alder laughed and he felt them join the huddle on the floor. "You've been an amazing influence on him, kiddo."


	57. Chapter 57

Acacia Dawn. His daughter. She carried a gorgeous guitar built by Adalor and Marshmallow, a head full of stories of them all, and Sera’s eyes. She was currently talking about the running theme of Alder pretending to kidnap her as she was supposedly promised to them, gesturing with her fork as she ate a surprising amount of fried fish that he had had served for a private dinner for them, in his private rooms.

“-And then! As if the time they took me to their interview and introduced me as their kid wasn’t bad enough, they printed up fake adoption papers and forged Naneth’s signature and told Naneth that she had signed custody over to them while she had been sick and Naneth  _ believed _ them. You should have seen that fight. They were throwing things and Naneth even went after Rent with a sword until they confessed. It was awesome!” Acacia Dawn took a second to breathe and another bite of fish that she tucked into the side of her mouth to chew as she talked. 

“And so when I turned nine Rent bought me a real sword and started to teach me how to use it, and then Ada got exasperated because they were teaching me left handed and tried to teach me to use my right hand, and they kept bickering and doing the thing grown ups do where they pretend to fight because they think it’s funny and both of them were yelling about me being  _ their  _ child and it was in the same tone that Rent uses when they say it, and it made me think that Ada maybe wasn’t  _ really _ my father and when I said something about it to Aunt Katy she got a funny look and said something about ‘doing the best we could under complicated circumstances’, which is super suspect if you ask me.”

She chewed and swallowed quickly. “Anyway, Uncle Mae got me another sword and I just learned how to use both at the same time.” She paused and frowned at him. “Are you okay? most grown ups stop me from talking like… at least twenty subjects ago.” 

“You’re my long lost daughter and I have missed you.” Elros said quietly. He would willingly listen to her chatter every moment he had her near. “How old are you?”

“Ten. Or, I would be ten in a month. I don’t know anymore, Rent said time was different here and if I fell in I might stop aging since I was born in a different realm like they were, or I might age like an elf since I’m half, or I might immediately grow into an old person and turn into dust like the Templar in the Indiana Jones movie.” She tucked another bite of fish into her cheek thoughtfully, oblivious to his horror at the thought. “I think they were trying to scare me out of walking in the woods by myself with that one though.” 

“That does sound like Alder.” He laughed wistfully at the memory. “When I was small they convinced me that refusing to eat my greens would summon blood sucking monsters out of the ground.”

“Huh. They told me that one too and then they and Ada got into a fight in quenya because they think that I can’t understand it. Rent knows a lot of bad words.” 

Of course it would be Alder who taught her to curse. “What kind of things did you do as hobbies, other than guitar and swordsmanship?” He asked as he refilled her cup of freshly pressed juice.

“Harp, flute, violin, video games, Uncle Mae tried to get me into his reign of destruction but I prefer coloring books than taking apart cars.” She took a deep drink of the juice and there was a line of it on her upper lip as she kept talking excitedly. “I wanted to learn how to ride a horse, Naneth said it was a ‘frivolous expense’, so Ada sold some of his music and bought one anyway so I ride horses too. I was learning to barrel race.” 

“That’s quite a lot.” He smiled, and took a bite of his own cooling food, feeling proud that she would have so many pursuits for one so young.

Acacia Dawn nodded. “Yeah. Grandma says I’m a prodigy despite my ‘unfortunate circumstances’ and then Uncle Mae and Rent kicked her out of the house, so I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not. Most people expect stuff out of prodigies.” 

“Un… fortunate circumstances?”

“Grandma is still mad that Naneth refuses to marry Ada and make me ‘legitimate’ and lets Rent and Uncle Mae pretend to kidnap me because I was promised to them.”

The more he heard the less he believed he would like ‘Grandma’. “You are not a bastard. Your mother and I were married.”

“Of course I’m not a bastard. I’m very polite.” Acacia Dawn looked offended. “Polite-ish.”

“That’s not what I-“ he stopped himself and shook his head, huffing a laugh, “Nevermind.” He took a sip of his own drink and smiled. Elrond would absolutely enjoy Dawn's matter of fact way of speaking… which reminded him. “You have an uncle here, Elrond… would you like to meet him? I could send a letter?”

Gil’galad was not at all what Sera had expected given what she had read about him… one was that he was married… to a human. Lady Tamara (She had refused to be called ‘Queen’ despite her husband's station) Was a very sweet accommodating woman… in a loud, outspoken sort of way. 

Although, the way she had grasped her hands and very seriously thanked her for her influence over Elrond was a bit… weird. Weirder was Alder raising their hand and saying that it was actually mostly them. Elrond refused to confirm or deny.

Gil’galad explained with a bit of suppressed glee, that apparently Elrond was known among the Easterlings as the ‘Bloodstained Creature’ as he had  _ bitten someone’s throat out in battle _ . She had gaped at him in horror because that had  _ not _ been mentioned in the stories Alder brought back.

Elrond seemed eager to get their focus off of him and promptly revealed that Elros also gained a name during the war… the ‘Deadly Song.’ When she gaped and looked at Alder and Maglor they both winced. 

“I did not believe that was something you would desire to hear?” Maglor said guiltily. 

“He made me not tell.” Alder promptly pointed at him. “But yeah, your husband totally weaponized false chords.”

“Not that that is extremely hard to do.” Meadhros muttered quietly, reminding Sera of the time Alder had let him listen to In This Moment when they were still kids. He had also accidentally walked in on them listening to Amon Amarth and had spent the rest of the day hiding in the garage. 

For most of the next week she listened to different stories about Elros during the war and his rise to reluctantly taking the crown of Numenor from Elrond and Gil’galad. Through it all he refused to remarry, despite the pressure from the people he now ruled. Tamara had actually been once a reluctant suitor, her father pushing her at him. Though they had both been friends, neither of them had wanted to marry the other, so he had sent her to Gil’galads court, much to her father's dismay, but the man had apparently been appeased when Gil’galad had started courting her. 

Gil’galad worked on arranging a ship to take them to Numenor the moment they found Dawn, ordering his soldiers to search for any children matching Dawn’s description, and sending out word to other kingdoms that if any came across her that then would bring her straight to Lindon.

The longer they were there the more they worried for her. Though they were all technically at a time of peace at the moment as it was 60 S.A according to Elrond, and Suaron was still in hiding, there were still small roaming bands of orcs that were still at large.

Sera had forbidden Elrond to write Elros… she was not going to tell him they were back only to reveal his daughter was missing somewhere in the wilds of middle earth. No, best he did not know until they found her.

They had been looking for two weeks when Elrond burst into the room where Alder and she were pouring over maps, in a dramatic flair of robes and hair. “We’re sailing to Numenor.” 

“But-” Sera started to protest. They still hadn’t found Dawn!

Elrond shoved a letter into her hand and she skimmed over it, it was from Elros and there were a lot of flowery words and greetings, and then, in english letters but sindarin words, at the bottom, “I found my daughter. Get your butt over here.” 

She had been with him for four weeks and he spent as much time as he could with her, having her a room set up in his personal wing. 

Acacia Dawn was a natural equestrian; he was very proud to see her fearlessly approach the horse that had been chosen for her, coo at it adorably while checking the cinch of the saddle, and mount without any assistance.

They rode together along the beach, and he listened contentedly to her chatter more stories from her life. It pained him that he had missed so much of her childhood, but hearing her stories was like a balm to his spirit. 

She demonstrated her ‘barrel racing’ to him by borrowing three of his guards’ spears and sticking them into the ground to race around. It had been entertaining… more so his guards reactions to having their weapons confiscated by a child. It brought to mind all the antics that Alder and Sera had led them in as children. He fully enjoyed the time spent with her and their outing ended far too soon for his liking.

Elros stifled a sigh and moved to speak to the hovering councillor. Acacia Dawn was brushing down the horse and seemed to have it well in hand. 

One of his councillors glanced between him and his daughter with barely veiled contempt. “Your majesty, you had a meeting scheduled for today.”

“Something came up. I will take care of it tomorrow.” Elros was still holding a grudge at both Elrond and Falros for getting him into this kingship mess. 

“Some people are growing concerned with your… attention on the elf child, sir.” 

He may have glared. “That is none of their business.”

“But who is she? Is she of some importance? If we have taken an elf noble’s child it could-”

“I’m a bastard.” Acacia Dawn said brightly from his elbow. 

“You are not!” He gritted out in his sparse English. 

“Legally.” She raised her eyebrows, unphased. “Legally and by all socially accepted standards.” She wrinkled her nose. “Whatever that means.” 

“It means I will probably be tempted to strike your grandmother if I ever meet her.” 

“Mood.” 

Maglor was somehow both relieved and saddened to be back in Arda… Relieved at the return of familiarity and saddened by the loss of everyday comforts… the modern day bathrooms and showers would be sorely missed. And the music. 

He was also not overly fond of ships. 

It was not possible for an elf to get seasick. He said for what felt like the thirtieth time to Alder, who got a narrow eyed look and then started  _ describing  _ the motion of the ship until he did feel sick. He threw up on their feet. 

They said that was fair.

Sera could not stand still and her nervous pacing made it worse.

He spent most of the journey curled against the side railing of the ship after one of the sailors had roundly cursed him out for being sick on the deck. Being face to face with the ocean did not help. 

He was very, very grateful when the ship finally docked and he could leave the ship, still feeling lingering nausea as the ground seemed to roll under his feet. But the nausea was easy to ignore when the tiny, all elbows and knees form of Acacia Dawn came darting towards him and tackled him in a hug.

“Ada!”

He barely had time to hug her in relief before she was darting away to hug Sera, who had been next off of the ship. He looked to the end of the dock and saw Elros standing with his guards, looking like he had seen a very welcome ghost. He looked older, but not much more than he or Meadhros had aged during their time in Sera and Alder’s world. 

He could hear Acacia Dawn’s voice over Sera's relieved crying. “I found my real dad!” 

The words seemed to shake Sera from her frantic inspection of her daughter’s well being and she looked up over Dawn’s head with wide, wet eyes. “Elros?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Elros took a step towards her and then halted, looking terrified. The two stared at each other until Alder sauntered past Sera and up to Elros, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “Hey, kiddo. So… you gonna kiss her or what?”

Elros let out a gasping, wounded noise and ran to Sera, who met him with open arms. The two held each other, crying and kissing, and speaking in hurried sindarin. Maglor felt… awkward witnessing the two’s joy. He winced when he felt Acacia punch him sharply in the thigh and looked down to find her glaring up at him. “You’re not my dad.” 

He couldn’t help the laugh. “No, I’m your grandfather.” 

“Cool.” All seemed forgiven as she looked at her parents and smiled. “I like him.”

She was here. In his arms. Sera was back.

“You’re back.” He couldn’t keep the tears of joy and disbelief from his eyes as he held her against him, face pressed into her hair. Eru, she was here. He… “I’d nearly given up hope.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see it and I couldn’t go chasing rings when Acacia was small.” Sera sobbed into his chest cloning to his robes desperately. “I missed you so much and I was terrified you would…” 

He had very nearly faded… after Alder and Maedhros and Maglor had disappeared. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto hope. It had been one of the many, many reasons he had chosen the fate of men. Men did not fade. 

“I didn’t.” He did not voice how close it had been. “I waited for you.” 

Sera pulled back to look at him with a tear streaked face… it was the most beautiful sight he had ever hoped to see. Her hands unwound from his robe and came to the sides of his face, thumbs brushing the sides of his shorn hair. “You... cut your hair.” Of all things to notice, it was that. “Your ears.”

He felt her finger brush the now rounded edge of his ear. “I…”

“I know.” She made a sobbing sort of laughing sound. “Your majesty.” 

He swallowed as a lump formed in his throat at hearing the title. They… his people would not accept Acacia as his daughter… they believed his former wife was long dead before the war… a misconception he had not thought to correct. And now they were both here and he-

All thoughts fled his mind when Sera's hands on his neck pulled his head down and she kissed him… a desperate, longing kiss that made every worry in his mind seem insignificant to the woman that was now in his arms. Here, right here.

“Hey! I found Foldrid’s grandkid!” Alder said excitedly from somewhere behind him. “Mae!” 


	58. Chapter 58

Sera felt like she was floating in a dream. Elros. He was here, he was alive. She hadn’t realized how much she had prepared her heart to never see him again. 

He held her tightly to his side, as if fearing she would disappear if he let her go, as he greeted Maedhros and Maglor. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke to them.

Elrond was looking at Dawn with a strange expression as she introduced herself, taking his hand and shaking it before launching herself at him and hugging his waist, explaining that he and Ada looked exactly the same.

To which he replied in a dazed, yet fascinated tone. “We are... twins.”

Elros had his council cancel everything, and led them all to his private wing. They ate dinner together as a family… it was the first time they had all been together in years. It was surreal. Dawn was like glue to Elrond's side, watching him intently as he ate. It was hilarious to see him completely unsettled by her attention.

It was even funnier to see his expression when Dawn finally blurted out. “You’re really  _ The Elrond _ ? My best friend dressed up like you for Halloween.”

Watching him try to parse that together had greatly amused not only her and Alder, but Maedhros and Maglor as well. Elros and Elrond being the only ones in the dark over the modern terms.

Alder finally gave them the vital clue. “Halloween is a celebration where people dress up as famous or fictional people.” They paused, then added. “Or animals or creatures.”

“I went as Captain Hook last year.” Maedhros said proudly. He loved Halloween. 

“And your friend dressed… as me?” Elrond asked in confusion.

“Yeah.” Dawn nodded as she chewed thoughtfully on the roast. “He had a terrible wig made out of yarn, but I let him borrow my sword. He got grounded, but we got so much candy.” 

“But… me?”

“You’re very famous on earth.” Maglor said with a smirk. 

Maedhros suddenly made a pained sound before adding. “Never google your name.” 

Alder started cackling, no doubt remembering Maedhros’ impressive, and understandable, three day rant when he had found fanfiction of him and his cousin. Sera took a sip of her wine and asked, “Speaking of which… Gil’galad and-”

“We are not sleeping together.” Elrond said wearily. “Do you know how many times I get asked that question?” He took a drink of his own wine before continuing and began listing off reasons. “He is a dear friend. He is happily married. And I do not wish to ever be attached… this family needs no more… drama.”

“Your wife isn’t born yet, is she?” Dawn interrupted him. “I want to meet her when she’s born. She’s going to be so pretty. I dressed up as your daughter for Halloween. Now I get why Rent kept giggling when they made my costume.” 

Elrond’s eyes widened and he looked at Dawn with what could only be described as resigned panic. Dawn’s responding cackle sounded dangerously close to Alder’s.

“No shenanigans at the table.” Sera told her daughter sternly. Dawn only grinned unrepentantly and bit into her roll, only to wince and pull back, a hand flying to her mouth. 

Her daughter’s mouth worked for a moment before she asked thoughtfully. “Does the tooth fairy come to Middle Earth?” 

It took a moment for her mind to realize what Dawn was implying, and then there was a profound sense of… relief. Dawn had a loose tooth. Dawn was growing. Dawn was not going to be stuck as a nine year old forever. 

She looked over at Elros to tell him only to find him looking at Dawn with tears in his eyes. “Elros?” She asked tentatively. 

His head snapped to her and he swallowed thickly before smiling ruefully. “I-“ he swallowed again and she immediately realized. 

He had missed so much. Her birth. Her first bath, her first laugh, the first time she rolled over, sat up, stood up, words, first day of school, first music lessons, all of it. This was the first ‘first’ he had ever had with his daughter. She couldn’t find the words to comfort him, so instead she scooted closer wrapped her arm around his and pressed her cheek into his chest. He took a shaky breath and held onto her tightly.

“I am exhausted.” Alder exclaimed, suddenly snapping them out of the emotional moment and stood from their chair. “Kiddo, your Ada said Uncle Mae and I are four doors down from your room… wanna show us?”

Dawn happily shoved out of her seat and dragged Alder off by the hand and Maedhros followed them with a sympathetic glance. Maglor made some vaguely excusatory noises and hauled Elrond off, leaving Sera with Elros alone in the small dining room. 

Elros sighed and his hand rubbed her arm as he held her. “I’m just… Eru, she’s-“ he swallowed again and exhaled into her hair. “Forgive me, it shouldn’t-“ 

“Stop.” Sera cut his apology off and pulled back so she could see his face. “You have every right to get emotional. I would think something would be wrong with you if you didn’t. She’s your daughter.” 

He blinked at her and then let out a breath that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “You named her after a tree.” 

That was… “Alder insisted.” She said and had to admit it sounded a bit lame. “I didn’t want her to have to… the government systems don’t allow for accents and I didn’t know if we would ever find a ring and she was already going to be bullied for her ears and I didn’t want her to have it for her name...” 

His face hardened at that and she could see him tense. “She was… for her ears?” He growled out the question. 

Oops… “There aren’t… elves where I come from. It’s… pointed ears are considered a cartilage deformity.” She sighed. “I had to fight with my mother over it. She wanted me to have surgery done to remove them.” 

She really should have chosen her words better because Elros’ face twisted in horror. “She wanted to mutilate her so? For-“ his hands clenched. “Because she was different?” 

Sera winced. “Unfortunately being different both physically and socially is… rough. Alder was good for her though. Understood and helped. They squashed a rotten tomato on my mom’s head...” 

Elros sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I am almost glad I did not meet her.” He shook his head and stood, pulling her up with him. “Come, you must be exhausted. Sea travel is difficult for those unused to it.”

Sera laughed and shook her head even as he pulled her along down the hallway. “Maglor had it worse… which was hilarious because the whole time he insisted elves did not get seasick.”

Elros chuckled and pushed open a large ornately carved door, ushering her into a large… huge bedroom. “I believe it to be a matter of pride to most elves. They did come from the sea.”

Sera stopped admiring the room and turned her head to look at him in surprise. “They?”

He smiled sadly and looked toward the large bay window. “It was no secret that had never felt at home as an elf. I chose humanity so I-“ he cut himself off and smiled ruefully. “Well, now that I am human, it feels… right.”

Sera looked at him, he hadn’t aged much but… he had aged. The last time she had seen him he looked barely into his twenties, now he looked lower thirties, the slightest lines around his eyes. He was aging, but now… she wasn’t. Forcing that away from her mind and refusing to go there right now, she glanced around the room and a little cabinet set into a recess in the wall caught her attention. 

It looked like a sort of shadow box. Curious, she went over to it, and Elros made a soft noise in his throat when he saw where her attention was. Inside the shadow box, behind perfectly clear glass, hung a little blue baby gown half embroidered with stars. Below it, on a stand, was her phone. The screen was shattered but it was still here, with the baby gown Alder had been… had been making for their child. 

“I didn’t-“ Elros cut himself off and laughed self deprecatingly, “That probably looks ‘creepy’... it wasn’t-“ he looked away again. “Your violin is in the vault… I didn’t want totakeachanceosomethinghappeningwhentheycleaninhereand-“ he was trying so hard to put his thoughts into words that he hadn’t realized his words had started running together.

“Oh, Elros,” she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and just… held him. 

He seemed to melt into her embrace and she held on until he sighed and pulled back. “You- you should rest.” He smiled sadly and stepped back. “I’ll be just a door down the hall.”

What?

“What?” She felt a sharp flare of panic when he started to turn away and she jumped forward and caught his arm. “Elros, you’re not just-“

“Sera.” Elros turned back and he looked pained. “These people think my wife- you, are dead. They have no idea who you are, they’d think-“

“I didn’t spend ten years with people thinking Dawn was my illigitamate child that I managed to convince a gay man to help me raise just for you to make me sleep alone because people might talk.“

Elros looked torn. “Sera, I can’t ruin your-“

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you fucking dare!” Sera cut him off, gripping his sleeve. “I don’t give a fuck about my reputation! You are my bonded! My husband. I don’t care what anyone thinks.” Her voice was bordering hysterical, she knew it but couldn’t bring herself to care. “I just got you back!”

Elros made a pained whining sound and pulled her into his arms and only when she couldn’t stop shaking did she realize she had started sobbing. “Sera. Oh, Sera. Forgive me. Please. Sera? Hush, sweetheart. I won't leave you.”

“I can’t… I can’t.” She gasped into his shirt. “I just got you back.”

How long he held her she didn’t know, only that it was long enough for her eyes to start slipping closed. He bent and hooked his arm behind her knees, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. When he went to pull away she gripped his shirt holding on.

“I’m just going to remove your shoes, love.” He reassured her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She relented and let go of his shirt and he worked her shoes from her feet before climbing into the bed with her and holding her against him. His breathing lulling her to relax, just before sleep claimed her she had a strange thought. “Does this mean I have to marry you again?”

Naneth and her newly discovered Ada… it was weird to think of him as Ada and Ada as Grandfather … Anyway, Naneth and Ada spent a lot of time up in their room together. A lot. They were getting married. Dawn wanted to be the flower girl, and while ‘Ada’ was happy to give her what she wanted, she had to explain what a flower girl was. Weddings were different here. Somehow while explaining what a flower girl was, it veered into her explaining all the different aspects of earth weddings.

Which led to a disturbing discovery. 

Grandfather was married.

And his wife had been gone for hundreds of years. She was in Valinor and grandfather hadn’t seen her in hundreds of years.

That…

That wasn’t okay.

She tracked him down and she must have looked upset because he immediately crouched down and gave her a worried look.

“What’s wrong?”

“You have a wife.” She frowned trying to wrap her mind around it all. “You’re not gay.”

Ad-grandfather flushed and cleared his throat like he did when he was feeling uncomfortable about something. “Ah… no, I’m not, that was… your grandmother.”

Oh. She nodded her understanding. Grandmother had passed a year ago, but she had been… interesting if overbearing. “You have a wife, and she’s so far away and you haven’t seen her in forever.” She frowned. “Are you going to go see her?”

“I… do not think Ulmo would allow me to cross the sea to her.” He said softly looking down and thumbing the ring he wore on his right hand… that was where they wore their wedding rings here.

“That’s the sea god?”

He hesitated before shrugging. “That’s one way of putting it, yes.” 

The sea god… Rent said that the gods here were made of music. And if there was one thing, two things, Dawn was good at, it was music and getting her way. She gave A-Grandfather a tight hug. “I’m gonna fix it.” 

She ran off before he could tell her not to. 

She grabbed her guitar, slipped past the guards, and raced down to the stables. There was a pony there that liked her and she managed to sneak it out of the castle and start to ride towards the beach. She wouldn’t have much time before they came after her. Apparently she was a princess of sorts now, which was  _ not _ as fun as her friends had made it seem. She took the time spent riding to try and think of what to sing for the sea god. Something… something about marriage? No… gods probably didn’t understand that sort of thing. Something… women? Sad women. 

Oh! She knew exactly what to sing. The pony came to a halt before its hooves started to sink into the soft sand of the beach and Dawn slipped off of its back and patted it with a quiet thank you like Uncle Mae had taught her. She clutched her guitar case close and went down to the water’s edge, pausing to set the case on a boulder and take out her instrument. She waded in till the waves pulled at her knees, and started playing softly, closing her eyes and trying to sing like Naneth and Rent had taught her, from deep inside her chest. With heart.

“I am bones and I am skin.” The words seemed to be swallowed by the sound of the waves so she lifted her chin and sang louder, loud enough to call Ulmo to her. “I am home, where life begins. I’ve started wars, I’ve given peace. Across the ocean, I carry the seed. I’m your lover, I’m your mother, I’m your sister, I’m your daughter.”

It felt like the beach fell silent around her as she lifted her voice higher, thinking of the times she had seen Naneth cry, of the wistful looks… of how happy Naneth and her new Ada had looked when they had seen each other again. “When Kings fall to their knees, they sing a woman’s song. When birds scream in the trees, they sing a woman’s song. The sunrise in the east sings a woman’s song! Every heart that beats sings a woman’s song!”

Her fingers hurt a little bit because she was used to using a pick, but the song was important. Grandfather was important. Her distant grandmother was important. They should be happy. “I am fire. I am water. I am empress. I am thunder. I am flower. I am wonder! I’m the object of your desire. I am beauty. I am grace. I am faith…”

A sudden rushing sound made her eyes fly open and she stopped playing in terrified shock when she found herself faced with… a mountain of water that looked vaguely like a face… Kind of like the water in Moana. It was watching her and she had the sense it was listening to her song. It… was terrifying. Huge and old and… this was a terrible idea. She inhaled and picked up her tune again. She had come down here to sing to a god, she was going to sing to a god. 

“When Kings fall to their knees, they sing a woman’s song! When birds scream in the trees, they sing a woman’s song. The sunrise in the east, sings a woman’s song. Every heart that beats, sings a woman’s song!” She sang as clearly as she could through her fear then trailed off the notes and words like Rent had taught her. “Every heart beats a woman’s song…”

There was a long, scary and long stretch of quiet as the water stared at her and she stared back at it. Heart in her throat, she asked. “Are you Ulmo? I hope you’re Ulmo.”

“I am.” The voice was loud, like waves in a storm, like a waterfall over rocks. “You sing a new song that is yet too old for your youthful spirit.” 

She had heard something like that from Maglor. “It’s called empathy. I feel sad for another woman. I want to fix it.” She inhaled and straightened her spine. Shoulders back, chin up, eye contact… he had no eyes. Well crap, breathe. Think… Center of the water then? She looked directly at it anyway. “My grandfather is sad. His wife is in Valinor and he can’t see her.” 

Ulmo moved closer in a rush of water. There was a clump of seaweed floating in him. She was too scared to giggle as she tried to face the feeling of being inspected by a sea god. “You are of Melian’s line.”

The maiar who was the mother of Luthian who was the mother of Dior who was the father of Elwing who was the mother of… Oh! “Elros is my father.” 

The water… god.. thing, seemed amused, which was impressive if you thought about it. How did water look amused? “I am aware. Your grandfather is in the sky and your grandmother flies to see him.”

“Not those.” She wrinkled her nose. “Maglor is my grandfather and his wife is in Valinor and that’s not okay.” 

There was a very profound sense of disapproval from the water. It seemed to grow darker and stormy. “He is Doomed.”

“Not anymore.” She said with as much certainty as she could muster. “His Oath is gone, he was cut off from the light of Arda. He was mortal. Terms and conditions no longer apply.” That was what warranties said right? That sounded… legal.

The water god was silent, for another very long time, so long she actually started counting how many times the water rippled across where his nose would be… could he smell? Did water gods smell?

Finally the thundering voice spoke again, startling her. It sounded… confused. “You are right.” 

She stared at it.

“How old are you?”

Ooookay… that was a jump. “Nine years old.” 

“That is… extraordinarily young.” The water god mused. 

“So I’ve heard.” She was a prodigy after all. She hesitated before asking again. Grown ups often got distracted from the important stuff and had to be reminded, gods might be the same. “So… about my grandfather’s wife?”

“He has been barred from Valinar’s shores.”

He has been barred. But… what about her? “What about her? Can she come here?”

The water god cocked its… head? Wave crest? “You seem certain she would be willing to leave the light of Valinor.” 

“Well, of course. Family is important.” That should be obvious. 

There was another long silence… seriously did they have no concept of time? She did her best not to fidget, and be patient and wait for him… it to answer her. Maybe it took gods longer to figure things out.

“I will relay your request. I thank you for the song.” And with a sudden, terrifying rush of water, the sea god was gone and she was left with the profound sense of being alone. She shook herself and then realized it was completely dark, like middle of the night dark. How long had she been standing here? Long enough for the waves to bury her feet and a good four inches of sand. She shifted her feet loose and turned to wade out of the water only to see Ada standing there, staring at her with wide eyes. He looked very pale.

“Are you alright?” She asked. She felt cold. And hungry. 

“Are… you?” He asked faintly. “That… That was…”

“Ulmo.” She sloshed out of the water. “I had to ask him a question.” 

He moved as soon she was out of the water and covered her with his robe-cloak thing. And it was either very warm or she was very cold, probably both. He took her guitar and put it back in its case and tied the case to his horse’s saddle before going back to put his hands on her shoulders. “You… you disappeared. We couldn’t find you and the pony returned without… I thought you…” he closed his eyes and sighed. “Found a ring.

He sounded scared. Scared grown ups normally meant she was about to be grounded. “Am I in trouble? I just… had to talk to him.” 

He gave her a pained look but pulled her into his arms and picked her up at the same time. “No… not this time just… just tell someone next time?” He dropped his head to rest his cheek against her hair before lifting her and setting her on the back of his horse.

“If I told a grown up I was going to go sing to a god they wouldn’t let me.” She may have whined, but she was very tired. And right.

He was quiet for a long time and she felt like maybe she was going to fall asleep. She needed to… “Grandfather and Uncle Mae aren’t doomed anymore. Ulmo said so. Still can’t go to elf heaven, but they aren’t doomed.” 

Ada actually huffed a laugh as he mounted behind her. “I doubt they were ever truly doomed.”

She shuddered. “They were.” She had looked up the wiki on all the Tolkien stuff when she had figured out she was half elf.

He was quiet for a moment, thankfully not nearly as long as Ulmo. “Were they? If they were, would they have ever found Rent? Or Naneth?”

“Outliers.” She yawned and leaned back against him, feeling close to falling asleep. “We are… walking… loopholes.” 

If he answered she never knew… she fell asleep. Ulmo was so far not her favorite Valar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between updates. I'm struggling with chronic depression and C_L's keyboard broke and she was having migraines. But hey! We got another chapter out! - A&F
> 
> Song Dawn sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdN1U9NvuIc


	59. Chapter 59

“She was… talking… to a valar?” Maedhros repeated. He knew he had said that maybe five times already, but it was honestly the  _ last _ thing he had expected Elros to say when he had returned with Dawn.

Elros looked exhausted. He had been frantically searching for Dawn all day and into the night, the search growing more desperate when the pony had returned without Dawn. 

And he had found her on the beach… talking… to a valar… 

“Ulmo.” Elros answered again. He rubbed his eyes. “She said she sang to him and that you and Maglor aren’t ‘doomed’ anymore but still cannot return to Valinor.” 

“I should have known where she had gone.” Maglor said quietly. “She said she was going to ‘fix things’ when I told her I could not go to Valinor.” 

“You should have known a nine year old child was going to go summon a Valar and talk to them?” Elrond asked incredulously glancing over at where Dawn was sleeping on the couch, her head in Sera’s lap where she gently carded her hand through her hair. 

“Yeah. I waited until I was a few decades old before I tried to fight an Ainur.” Alder sighed. “But hey, I was right. No more doom and gloom.” 

Elros couldn’t decide if his advisors were more relieved that he was finally marrying someone, or were scandalized that he was marrying a woman with a child already. One of them had actually blurted out, “But the succession!”

Dawn had headed that problem off already, writing a ‘procolomashun’ that she wanted no part of being royalty. She had carefully written out that ‘I do not ever want to be queen, it looks like it would be horrible’ on a scroll and had signed it and put her handprint on it for good measure. 

He had presented the childish writing to his advisors with a perfectly straight face and had treated it as any other contract or treaty, much to their discomfort. 

Dawn had hugged him when they left the council room proclaiming his ‘business face’ was almost as good as Alder’s. 

The second wedding was a grand affair, but Sera actually prefered the Laiquendi traditions to that of the Edain. It was all ceremony and a dress that weighed more than she did. 

She felt like a cake topper. 

It felt weird to be marrying elros again, but hey if that was what had to happen, it had to happen. Dawn has persuaded Elros to let her be a flower girl… though she doubted he could deny her anything. And so they were married in the manner of men and she was in the same day crowned as Queen and that was… very weird. 

Surprisingly this was not at all the most interesting thing to happen that day.

A man claiming to be ‘The Lord of Gifts’ attended the wedding and Sera felt her face go white when he had introduced himself to her, even as his gaze never left Dawn. He turned towards Dawn, but never managed a second sentence as Maedhros had drawn his sword with a sharp curse and beheaded him without hesitation. Maglor hid Dawn’s eyes. 

Alder had simply frowned down at the fallen man. “Welp. That’s the Valar’s problem now.” 

“He wasn’t supposed to show up for-“ Sera trailed off as she looked down to find the front of her dress was covered in blood splatter. “Mae, You ruined my dress.” Though that was a perfect excuse to ditch the overly weighted material. “Thank you.”

Gil’galad, one of the guests of honor, and according to Alder rumored to be one of Dawn’s possible fathers, gestured frantically from Maedhros to the corpse. “What the fuck?!”

Maedhros was staring at the corpse with a white face, his grip tight on his sword hilt.

“Oh, that was Sauron, or Marion, whichever you knew him by. Morgoth’s second.” Alder said cheerfully as they pointedly stepped between Maedhros and the nervous guards. “Would have caused all sorts of problems. Now he’s Mandos’ problem.”

“Wh-”

“I recognized him.” Meadhros said quietly, his voice strained even as he held his sword hilt first to the nearest guard, who took it with obvious terror. “That was the abhorred.”

“Wait, that was Dark Lord Sauron?” Dawn tried to turn her head but Maglor kept a firm hold on her eyes, preventing her from looking at the body. 

Elros actually pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed exactly ten times before looking at his guards. “Take the body out and burn it away from the city. I will not have the tainted thing in our walls. And stop trying to arrest my uncle. Please.” 

Dawn was ‘irate’. That was one of the ten dollar words that meant she was angry, but it was justified. They wouldn’t let her see what Sauron’s body looked like and Grandfather had whisked her away to the gardens and was currently winning the stare off and Uncle Mae had looked really scared before Grandfather had covered her eyes.. 

“No.”

“But they might try to take him away!” Dawn didn’t stomp her foot. Rent said that stomping your foot made you seem unreasonable. 

“Rent won’t let that happen.” Grandfather sounded infinitely patient and Dawn wondered if she needed to break out the tears. 

“But I want to know what’s going on!” She didn’t mean to whine, it was just so frustrating.

“Your uncle Mae killed someone at a wedding, Dawn. Even if we all know he killed a being of evil, people…” Grandfather trailed off and looked down. “We don’t have the best of reputations, love. Your Rent and Naneth are taking care of things and until then we need to stay put and out of trouble.” He said the last bit pointedly. 

She crossed her arms and lifted her chin. Negotiation… She pointed to the doors that led to the echoing stone hallways. “We can wait out there where they talk loudly.” 

“No.” He had the stern voice, the one that meant that even if she started crying he wouldn’t give in.

“But, grandfather!” She groaned.

“Dawn, you are...“ He trailed off, his eyes wide and fixed over her shoulder. It looked like he had stopped breathing. 

“Makalaurë?”

Dawn turned to see a really, really tall elf with glowing eyes like Uncle Mae and Grandfather. Naneth said that meant they had seen the Trees. Dark hair, grey eyes, Noldor. Ring on her hand, and staring at Grandfather like he was a ghost.

“Aldamir?” Grandfather’s question was like an exhaled breath. 

“Oh! You must be my grandmother!” Dawn gasped, happy to stay in the garden now. “I knew you would come!”

The woman’s eyes slowly, ever so slowly moved from Grandfather’s face to her. “Grandmother?”

“Grandfather adopted my father.” Dawn bounced, excited. “I’m Acacia Dawn! I sang to Ulmo so he’d talk to you.” 

Lady Aldamir hadn’t been sure what to expect when she had travelled to Middle Earth at the suggestion of Ulmo himself. The Doom was lifted from her husband. The Terrible Oath broken. Aulë had given her a box filled with powerful rings with the instruction to give them to ‘The Voices’. 

She had not been sure what to expect, but yet… she found herself filled with a terrible sense of dread when she had seen her eldest, and last, brother by marriage draw a sword and slay an elf at a wedding. Were they dooming themselves once again? Had she come so far, after so many years, just to see her last scrap of hope severed?

When her eyes fell on her husband, she had frozen. He had aged. Looking far more mature than elves ages older than him. It was… heartbreaking. Had what he had suffered from the oath been the cause? 

She had approached him tentatively as he tried to calm a child. Seeing him watching over the child with such obvious affection had pained her heart. His gentleness had been what had made her love him so long ago. They had not been married long before Fëanor swore his oath and dragged his sons, and thus her husband down with him. The Lady Nerdanel had stayed behind to speak with Gil’Galad, Fingon’s son, while she had sought out her long grieved for husband. 

She had found him in the gardens, with an elvish child. An elvish child who called her ‘grandmother’. A child. A grandchild. He had found a family here. Without her. Did he… did he still even think of her? Let alone love her? It had been… millenia. 

“So Grandfather and Uncle Mae raised my Ada and Uncle Elrond and Naneth married Ada, but she had promised her firstborn to Rent, which is why I have four parents, but the important bit is that you’re my adopted grandmother on my father's side.” The child’s brow was furrowed as she tracked her tale on her fingers. “Which is really cool because for a long time I thought that Grandfather was sort of my father but that he was also only interested in men, but then I found out about you and I had to talk to Ulmo because Grandfather said the gods were angry, which is silly because they’re giant softies, but-” 

She stopped for breath and Maglor reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Acacia…” His voice was barely a breath but the child looked at him and then her eyes widened in concern.

“Oh… this is one of those emotional times… I’ll just…” She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and backed up, but not before whispering, “It’s really cool to meet you!”

The child started to move away and her husband finally seemed to find his voice. “Stay in the gardens.”

“Bleh.” The child stuck her tongue out but complied, darting to a tree a ways off and climbing up into its branches, leaving Aldamir standing awkwardly in front of Makalaurë. 

So long… so many evils… so much grief… she did not know what to say now that she was faced with him.

“You look… older.” She said uncertainly after they had stood in silence for some time. 

“I was mortal for some time.” He said quietly. “Meadhros and I were taken to Sera and Alder’s realm for ten years.” 

She didn’t have the time to process that statement and find which question to ask first before the door to the gardens was flung open and the dark haired edain that had accompanied Maedhros stalked in with a loud, “It’s all taken care of, Adalor! Marshmallow is in the clear and Elros is probably going to try and give him a medal or something for vanquishing the evil one.” The dark haired edain’s eyebrows raised and they looked her up and down openly.

Aldamir felt herself flush at the blatant gaze.

“Well! Who are you?”

“Aldamir?” Maitimo said from behind the edain’s shoulder, his face pale and scarred and aged as Makalaurë’s, the trials of middle earth writ on his body. His eyes were… he was bonded.

The edain’s hand went to Maitimo’s wrist in an oddly protective gesture as they glanced around and their eyes found the child that had climbed into the tree and their eyes narrowed. “Dawn, what exactly did you say to Ulmo?” 

The child swung herself down from one of the limbs and dropped down to earth with a grin. “I told grandfather I’d fix it.”

‘Fix it’?

The edain blinked and then grinned with far too many teeth to be seemly. “You summoned the sea god to ask him to bring back Adalor’s wife? That’s my child!” 

“My child.” A disgruntled voice came from the garden door. It was the Numanorian King.

“Your wife gave her to me. A deal is a deal.” The dark haired edain grabbed the child’s shoulders and hugged her possessively. 

The child, for her part, just rolled her eyes. “Please don’t steal me again right before a family reunion.”

Aldamir couldn’t help but cover her mouth unsure whether to be horrified at the thought of stealing a child or to laugh at the face the Edain King made. 

“Alder… perhaps not in front of…” Maitimo glanced at her uncertainly.

The edain, Alder, shrugged. “If I don’t interject some blunt levity you elves will just stand around staring at each other and being silently emotional the rest of the day.” With that, they picked up the child by the waist, tucking her under one arm and holding out the other hand in some manner of greeting. “Hello. I’m Alder, Maedhros… I guess you would call him Maitimo or something though, anyway, I’m his bonded. This is tentatively our child, Acacia Dawn.” 

“My actual child.” The Numenorian king helped the child out of the edain’s grip and bowed his head in greeting. “Elros Tar’Minyatur, my lady…?” 

“Aldamir, my lord.” She said, feeling a little dazed by the sudden shift of tone.

“Oh. Formal. Right.” The Edain put their fist over their heart and bowed slightly from the waist. “Alder the Loud, the Night Voice.” 

The child, Acacia Dawn, tugged on The King’s sleeve. “Ada, she’s your Naneth.”

The king’s eyes darted from her to Makalaurë, who was still sitting on the bench with his face pale, then he ran a hand over his face. “That was what you were doing…” 

“Uh-huh.” The child’s eyes darted around. “Where’s my Naneth?”

“Changing.” He said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose.. 

“Elros, I’m looking for-“ Gil’galad burst in without ceremony or title only to halt and make a satisfied sound. “Good, you are all here.” He turned back to the door and called out. “Lady Nerdanel, I have found them.”

The blood drained from Maitimo’s marred face and he took a step back. Maglor let out a soft, shocked, “Nana?”

Her confusion was only growing. The Noldor king had only been polite and courteous and the sudden change of behavior was making her head spin. The King reached through the doorway and laid hold on someone, dragging them into the garden with a muttered. “Your family.”

The elf he dragged in straightened his robes and gave the king a dry look. “I would have entered of my own will, my lord.” 

“No, you would have slunked off to some corner and left me to deal with it.” Gil’galad patted his back and turned back to bob a perfunctory bow before practically fleeing. 

The elf he left behind sighed before putting on a polite expression and bowing slightly. “Lady Aldimer. I am Elrond Peredhel. Maglor’s adopted son.” She barely had the moment to think, ‘another one?’ Before he spoke again, directing his words to her husband and brother by marriage. “Maglor, Maedhros… the Lady Nerdanel.”

Maglor and Maedhros. Those were the new names they called themselves. Sindarin names, quenya being shunned by most of the dark elves. 

Lady Neranel swept into the garden, followed closely by her maid, and her eyes landed on Makalaurë, still sitting frozen on the bench and staring at her, first. Her eyes welled with tears and she rushed to him, sinking onto the stone seat to embrace him. “Makalaurë, my son!” She cried, holding him tightly. Makalaurë remained still as stone with wide, confused eyes. 

The edain said something in a language Aldimer had never heard before, their tone gentle, and Makalaurë finally blinked and looked at them with the slightest shake of his head.

“Hey, you’re their mother, right?” The edain stepped forward and put their hand on Nerdanel’s shoulder in a shockingly familiar gesture. “I’m your, uh, child by marriage. You can call me Alder.” 

Lady Nerdanel looked at Alder in confused shock and released Makalaurë. The Numenorian king silently took Makalaurë’s hand and pulled him from the bench, away from his mother. Nerdanel’s eyes slipped to Maitimo, who was still standing slightly behind Alder and she gasped. “Maitimo?”

Maitimo swallowed hard before moving and dropping to one knee in front of his mother. “Nana… forgive me. I could not… I could only protect the one.” 

Nerdanel’s hand raised and hovered near Maitimo’s face, her expression one of horror. “Oh… what did they do to my beautiful son?” She murmured. 

Maitimo flinched and the edain, Alder, was moving at the slight reaction, putting their hand between Nerdanel’s and their bonded’s face. “Yeah, no scar touching if you please. It’s not polite or sensitive.” 

Lady Nerdanel drew back, her expression one of shocked indignation. “But I am his mother.”

“Doesn’t change the fact you were about to grope his trauma.” 

Maitimo dropped his head with a slight sigh. “Alder…”

“Sorry, love.” The edain immediately subsided at his soft word, but rested their hand on the back of Maitimo’s neck in a possessive, protective gesture. 

Makalaurë inhaled shakily and the child pulled away from her father’s hand to tug at Makalaurë’s shirt until he knelt in front of her. She took his face in her tiny hands and began speaking in that unknown language in a soothing tone. He nodded and began breathing slowly in time with her words. Aldimer had shut off their bond ages ago, overwhelmed by the pain and grief that bled through even separated by so much distance. 

Tentatively she lowered the mental shields she had kept for so long and had to step back with the force of emotion that bled through. Grief. Guilt. Shock. Confusion. Fear. Joy. love. It was like a tidal wave of emotions crashing against the shore. 

She had been terrified, of the future, of what her husband might have become, of what he had done… but he was scared and yet loved her still. And she could feel his fear of rejection, of not being what she expected. She felt herself tremble as she knelt on the soft grass beside him and cautiously, carefully placed her hand over his. 

The action made his breath catch and his fingers trembled underneath hers and his other hand gently touched the ring on her finger in an almost reverent manner. In all the millennia they had been apart she couldn’t bear the thought of removing it. And apparently neither could he. 

The child switched to Sindarin. “See? It’s going to be alright.”


	60. Chapter 60

Elrond could sense drama. More drama than what was already playing out. Adalor’s reunion with his long separated wife. Maedhros publicly killing the maiar at a wedding. Dawn apparently attracting attention with her summoning of Ulmo…

And now Alder was giving the Lady Nerdanel the narrow, sharp looks that normally meant trouble as they sat pressed against Maedhros’ side.

Because it was still a wedding, and that meant a feast. Even after public executions and family reunions.

Oh. And apparently it was rumored that Gil’galad was Dawn’s father and that Elros had married Sera and adopted Dawn as a favor to his brother, namely himself, who was  _ still _ rumored to be Gil’galad’s lover. If he figured out who was spreading these rumors he was going to shave them bald. 

The feast was a lively affair, as most things tended to be with edain. The line dancing Sera and Alder had introduced centuries ago had turned into a sort of tradition among the Numenorians, as had their musical influences. Alder dragged Maedhros into the revelry with a sharp, challenging look at Lady Nerdanel, and Elros and Sera had joined them eagerly, Dawn holding their hands between them. 

It warmed his heart to see Elros so… happy. His face was lit with joy as he danced with his wife and child among… his people. He had been wrong to try and make the choice for him all those years ago, had been wrong to wish him to stay but… to see him here, a chosen King. He could bear the loss in the future if it meant his brother's happiness until then.

The Lady Aldamir hesitantly addressed him, her eyes fixed on Maedhros as he danced with a soft smile at Alder’s bidding. Her hand rested in Maglor’s and though the pair did not speak much to each other, both still cautious and anxious about the other, they had not released each other. “You are…?”

“Elrond, my lady. The sensible one.” 

“Yet somehow, not the one that became king.” Gil’galad huffed from his seat not far from them.

“As I said, the sensible one.” He lifted his glass to his friend. “My king.”

Aldamir’s eyes flitted between them with amusement before she blushed. “I meant… you are Elwing’s son, are you not?”

He felt his lips press into a line. “She gave birth to me, My lady, though her role as a mother can be called into question as she seemed more fond of shining things.” He felt that might have been a bit harsh so he added, “My chosen father chose us over the gems, even bound.” 

Maglor stiffened slightly and he noticed how he looked down guiltily.

He may… have misspoken in his bitterness… He tried to ease the tension by yet again adding. “Sera and Alder’s power did much to weaken the Oath’s hold.” 

Lady Nerdanel hummed, “Would that they had come far before Feanor lost himself.”

“On that we can agree.” Maglor said quietly. “I would have been much delighted to see Atar face off with Alder, especially when they were smaller.” 

“That is a terrifying thought.” Elrond shuddered. “Do not voice it in their presence.” 

Aldamir spoke up tentatively in a slightly placating tone. “What power do you speak of? I have heard them called the Voices but not as to how they earned that name.” 

Maglor sat up with obvious pride. “They sing. Perhaps they would be willing to perform for you?” 

Gil’Galad closed his eyes and murmured. “Eru help us.” 

“Help you from what?” Dawn’s head popped up next to Maglor’s shoulder and he immediately moved his arm to give her access to his lap, which she almost instantly climbed into. 

“We were speaking of the possibility of your Naneth and Rent singing for us.” He informed her as he handed her a small tart from his plate. Then pretended he did not hear his mother’s scandalized gasp at the action. 

Dawn gasped excitedly and then shoved the tart into her mouth and spoke around it as she addressed her. “I can sing too! I’ll get my guitar!”

“You let her eat from your plate.” Nerdanel said in a chiding tone after Dawn had scurried off. 

“Truly the greatest of my sins.” Maglors tone was dry but he immediately winced after the words were said.

Lady Aldamir looked between Adalor and Lady Nardanel uncertainly before squeezing his hand. “I do not see the harm in it… “ she said in a reassuring tone. “It’s very… paternal.” Maglor instantly relaxed. Elrond believed he was going to like Lady Aldamir.

A flushed and beaming Sera flopped into the seat next to Maglor and drank deeply from his cup before grimacing and setting it back down. “Ugh, I thought you quit drinking. Where’d Dawn go?” 

“She went to fetch her guitar.” Maglor peered into his cup with a smile.

“Oh!” Sera sat up and called out in Quenya, which most of those gathered here did not speak. “Alder! Sing for my wedding! You promised!”

“And you promised me your firstborn!” Alder called back in kind from the crowd of dancers. 

“I retained parental rights!” Sera called back and Elrond had to hide his amusement at Lady Nerdanel’s look of absolute horror behind his cup. 

Nerdanel took a moment to compose herself before asking in an even tone. “How did… Maitimo meet his bonded? They are… unique.” 

“He threatened them with a sword after they hit Adalor with a rock and tied him up.” Elrond was happy to oblige with the story. 

“I had the rock, Elrond dear.” Sera corrected with playful annoyance. 

“Forgive me, he threatened them with a sword after Sera hit Adalor with a rock and tied him up. Then Alder kicked him. A few decades later they stole him.” He kept his tone and his face perfectly even as if discussing the weather. “Truly a perfect union.” 

“On the one hand, I want to scold you for purposefully scandalizing my mother.” Maglor said dryly. “On the other hand everything you said was true.” 

Nerdanel blinked at them and opened her mouth to say something but before she could Dawn popped up in front of the table with a bright grin. “Got my guitar. A- Grandfather, would you play the harp? Ada said he has a trapset.“

Oh dear, this was only leading to-

“And Rent says you have their old flute! We can do a family song!” Dawn bounced excitedly as she addressed him. 

“I don’t-“ aaaand Alder had taught them puppy eyes, of course they did. 

The Lady Aldamir and Nerdanel both let out soft, distressed noises at Dawn’s perfectly composed pleading expression. He narrowed his eyes at his niece. “They taught me that first, little one. But I will play if you make a deal with me.”

Dawn’s heartbreaking expression disappeared into one of childish slyness. “What sort of deal.”

“I will play, in exchange for a favor of the prank variety.” 

She mulled that over. “Nothing that causes ‘destruction of property’, ‘harm to persons’, or will get me grounded for more than a week.” 

“Deal.” He extended his hand over the table to shake with her. Gil’galad would be wearing pink on the voyage home. 

Dawn laughed and dashed over to Elros to tug on his sleeve until he bent down and she whispered something in his ear, his brother laughed and nodded then moved off to speak with the minstrels. 

Elrond took one last sip from his cup and stood, turning to find Gil’galad giving him a narrow look. “What are you planning, you menace?”

“To play some music with my family, My King.” He bowed deeply and perfectly. “It is the family talent.” 

There was something about playing together again after so long. Elros presented Sera with her violin, almost reverently as he did so and for the first time since the end of the war and his coronation as king he removed the cover from his drums and smiled fondly at Sera as he waited for her to start. Dawn eagerly sat down in a chair she dragged over to sit next to Alder, they both held their guitars and Elrond could see in the ease of which they sat together that they had played many times together before. 

He obligingly took up the flute as Maglor moved to sit behind his harp and position it to his shoulder. Sera bit her lip and looked at them all with suspiciously damp eyes. “Lord of Dance?”

The very first song they had ever played together. He and Elros had been but children following along as best they could with their makeshift instruments. 

He smiled and immediately played a few of the first notes of the intro, Sera and Alder both smiled fondly and Sera picked up the well loved tune. Maedhros watched on with a fond smile, halfway into the tune moving to sit behind Alder. And that was the beginning of a long night of energetic dancing, the edain easily dancing the line step dance as they played. After they had nearly exhausted themselves, as they did not have the stamina of eldar, someone broke out a cup game, modified over the years, but the basic rhythm of the game was the same. He had the pleasure of teaching his niece the finer points of the game. 

Many years later he would always look back at this night with a fond smile, as their family, chosen and found, new and old, were for the first time in what had seemed like a lifetime was finally together once again.

Maedhros was fully aware that he was no longer what would be considered an ‘elfy’ elf. Living with Sera and Alder in their realm had shed most of the propriety that had guided him since he could sit up on his own power. He showed affection to his family openly, shared food and space, and had a certain… laxness of speech.

It still stung when his mother looked at him in disapproval.

He knew it should strike him as ridiculous, all that he had done and it was  _ this _ she chastised him for. Ignore the blood on the floor, mother, for I have shared a cup with my brother. 

Alder was on his lap and somehow still staring down his mother.

They had sung and danced at Sera’s second wedding feast, and then had retired to the private wing of the castle to ‘catch up’. He had pulled Alder onto his lap without a thought, accustomed to sitting together in this manner for years now. His mother had said his father-name in that tone that had always made him feel like he had gravely disappointed her.

Alder was not happy with her and the two were staring at each other like a pair of rams about to butt heads. Lady Aldamir glanced between them with an anxious expression. He remembered she had never been fond of conflict, had often burst into tears and fled the room when his brothers or his father had raised their voices. 

Sera gave the Lady Nerdanel an exasperated look and then pointedly sat on Elros’ lap, who accepted her immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, smiling against her hair . “We have been through too much to worry about such things as propriety in the privacy of our home, My Lady.”

“Or, in my case, public.” Alder said and pointedly leaned back against his chest. 

“That’s because you are feral, love.” Meadhros said in an attempt at keeping his good humor. 

“You know it.” Alder leaned their head back to kiss his cheek.

Elrond huffed from where he was currently sprawled on the floor teaching Dawn to play some sort of tile game. “It is good not to be the only ‘feral one’ anymore.”

Elros huffed and held Sera tightly. He looked exhausted and Maedhros couldn’t blame him. Today had been especially trying, emotionally and physically. Everyone seemed content to just sit in silence and simply watch Dawn and Elrond play quietly.

“Have you given thought as to when you will be returning to Valinor? The ban has lifted since you slew Sauron.” his mother asked with a perfectly stony expression, breaking the silence.

Maglor’s eyes widened in panic and he glanced from Aldamir, who was holding his hand, and the twins. Alder had tensed in his arms and he held them tightly. 

“I will not be sailing to Valinor.” Maedhros said firmly. The thought of sailing to the undying lands with the perfect, whole elves and their knowledge of his past… They would not see past the missing hand and the scars. No, he would be staying with Alder and with his family. 

Maglor still looked panicked until Aldamir smiled and squeezed his hand. “I will stay if that is your wish.”

Maglor closed his eyes in relief. “I… would stay with my- our?” He looked at her uncertainly. “Children.” 

Aldamir looked around at them just as uncertainly and she looked at Elros and Elrond with a tentative, “If… they’ll have me?”

“Welcome to the weirdest and most complicated family in Middle Earth, Naneth.” Elros said with a slight laugh. 

Maedhros laughed at his nephew's words and looked over to find his mother staring at them all with a strange expression. He was unsure how to feel. She had not been a horrible mother, she praised them in their achievements, pressed them to better themselves but she was not… as Sera was with Dawn. She would embrace them if they asked, but would never initiate the contact, soon they had all stopped asking, focusing instead on their prospective crafts to gain her praise. That he had preferred aiding his brothers instead of focusing on a Craft had led him to having far less things to show to her. Nothing like a composed song or carved or sculpted creation. His only claim to pleasing her had been with his appearance. Her ‘well formed one’. 

And he knew she would never call him that again.

Already she had begun to use his father-name for him.

Alder’s hand rested on the side of his face and they murmured in quiet english. “Hey, pretty boy. Guess what.”

He felt his heart swell in love at their warm, honest tone when they called him that, for only love could see past his scarred body and soul. He smiled and murmured back in english as well, feeling grateful at the familiarity of their ridiculous joke. “Chicken butt.” 

Sera paced in their room that night while Elros was out dealing with the fallout of Maedhros slaying what everyone else believed to be a random elf at their wedding. There were murmurs of ‘kinslayer’ from some of the elves attending the wedding. Most of the humans just accepted Elros’ explanation. This was bad. 

This was really bad. Or good depending on how worried you were about canon. Without Sauron the orc had no corrupting leader. Numanor would never fall. There would never be a last alliance of men and elves. Gimli and Legolas never counted kills to friendship. Would the Astari ever come now? Gandalf wouldn’t drag Bilbo off on an adventure. Would Smaug take over the mountain?

Oh and Aragorn. Without Sauron. Without Numanor falling, without the alliance of men and elves, and the deaths in that war he wouldn’t be in the direct line for the throne. Although, she thought as she adjusted the heavy, ornate dress she had been given again, he wouldn’t have to deal with half of this. 

How much had they changed Middle Earth's future and what the hell would the consequence be?!

The rings that Lady Aldamir had brought from Valinor from the Vala were enchanted to anchor those that wore them to middle earth. There were nine rings in all, a set for Elros and Sera, a set for Alder and Maedhros, and one for each of the line of Elros. How the Vala knew exactly how many children they would have, Sera did not want to know, but she was grateful.

Alder and Maedhros both wore the rings next to their bonding rings and took great delight in clicking them together when trapped in conversations they didn’t want. It was irritating at times, but also hilarious to watch advisors try not to let their eyes twitch when the insistant clicking started halfway through a speech. 

Sera had started to move the Anchor ring to the finger next to her bonding ring, but Elros had very firmly put his hand over hers and begged her not to. He had grown and changed so much, though he still had a streak of mischief, he was far more mature and collected then she remembered. 

But then again, so was she. They had to relearn each other, discover the changed parts, but Sera found that… they still fit. 

Sera was pregnant within the first month of the ‘Red Wedding’. Alder had cackled unrepentantly at Sera’s horror over what the Numenoreans had started calling the wedding. 

Maedhros was awarded a medal (which had actually been a ribbon with a metal button in the center that Dawn had pinched from one of Elros’ ornate cloaks) and land within Numenor should he and Alder decide to remain there. Which they did for a time, but not long after Nardanel’s return to Valinor and the birth of Vardamir, fondly dubbed Varri by Dawn because ‘people here had way too long of names’, they took up a nomadic life once more, returning for a month or two out of every year to catch up and spoil Sera and Elros’ children. They seemed to prefer it. 

Maglor and Aldamir remained in Numenor with Elros and Sera, Aldamir adored Dawn and Varri, doted on them and when Sera announced her third pregnancy, she was not alone. 

Sera gave birth to a daughter, Tindómiel, ‘Tink’ as Dawn and Varri called her. Roughly three weeks later, Aldamir delivered a son into Maglor’s arms. They named him Estel’cala, their light of hope.

Elros and Sera had two more children together. Manwendil and Atanalcar, both suffering their oldest sister’s pension for nicknames and being dubbed ‘Manny’ and ‘Ant’. It became apparent not long after ‘Tink’ was born that Dawn was aging at the same rate as an elven child, as Varri and Tink caught up to her, both her other siblings clearly sharing the fate of men. It was hilarious when nobles would try to guess who was the oldest child. 

Alder and Maedhros returned from one of their nomadic trips with an elvish baby in their arms. They marched right up to Maglor and put the child in his arms with a sharp grin. “I may or may not have kidnapped a child again. It’s yours now.”

Maedhros had simply sighed and rolled his eyes. “They did not kidnap her. But yes, she is yours now. Congratulations.” 

They refused to elaborate beyond that, and though Maglor seemed to want to question it further, Aldamir was instantly enamored with the child and took her from Maglor’s arms and carried her off to the nursery with a firm, “I don’t want to know.” 

Time passed, Dawn took it upon herself to make sure people who were supposed to meet, met, and went to live with her uncle Elrond, pushing him to find and found a small city in a hidden valley and name it Imladris. When all of their children were grown, and Elros was beginning to age past Sera, Elros passed his crown onto his oldest son, and he and Sera went to Middle Earth with Alder and Maedhros on their next trip, leaving their Anchor rings with Varri. 

Alder and Meadhros returned to Numenor for their yearly visit without them. 

It became a saying in middle earth, if you could not find someone they were probably out chasing rings. 

Oropher frowned at the letter in his hands. It carried the seal of the king of Numenor, but within it was the black and red symbol of the Night Voice’s favored instrument. He had heard that they had reappeared in Numenor, but he had no idea as to why they would write to him.

_ Hail! Oropher! You’re going to live! That’s great! I’ll probably swing by your kingdom in a few years or decades, however the travel goes. I want to see little Thrandruil again. _

_ Alder _

What did that mean? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with us through this story. We had so much fun giving life to these characters, and hope you enjoyed the rollercoaster as much as we did. Take care and stay safe. - A&F and C_L

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a kudos if you liked it and want to see more :D Comments and feed back are cherished <3 —C_L


End file.
